Total Drama Island: Youth Tour
by CJzilla
Summary: 22 new teens are in for a Total Drama Island summer. Follow these OC campers through new challenges, twists, alliances, adventure, drama and romance. With Chris McClean, Chef Hatchet and a camera crew these kids are in for something unforgettable.
1. Meet the Campers

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here! Welcome to the first installment of "Total Drama Island: Youth Tour"! WOO!

Thank you to all who submitted your characters. I chose 10 girls and 9 guys based on originality. Here are your lucky winners:

logicaltiger, Astro Creep, wicketi78759, mario72486, TitanWolf, Toritona, TaylorMan021983, Dreamer-by-day, Sam7218, Wolf05, Quartzy and Sue, Shygirl077, pinceskvn, NarutoUzumaki1999, The Grim Sleeper, lovestruckbabe243 and Amaris Solbes de la Vega! (Round of applause please) If you see your character but miss your name... CJzilla apologizes. Now... ON WITH THE STORY!

In this chapter, you will meet the 22 campers; 11 boys and 11 girls. Enjoy.

As I stomp all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me… hate on me… I don't care.

AN: CJzilla owns nothing of Total Drama Island… I do own the reviews and your sanity!

* * *

**Total Drama Island: Youth Tour**

Chapter 1

_Meet the Campers_

Over a dense Canadian forest of an undisclosed location, a camera chopper soared just above the tree tops. The green foliage went on for miles and miles, no roads or building anywhere within sight. Suddenly the forest gave way and a pristine yet lonesome Canadian lake came out of no where. This was massive lake was Lake Wanawanaka. Flying over the calm, freshwater lake the camera helicopter fixed on a large island with thick pine plumes, sandy beaches and a high-rising cliff on one side. Zooming in, a humble summer camp was seen situated on the island; two cabins, one mess hall, an outhouse, a communal bathhouse, a shed and a large dock that stretched out into Lake Wanawanaka. Then a single man could be seen on the dock in a blue shirt, brown jeans, perfectly coifed hair, five-o'clock shadow, beady eyes and a cocky smile on across his immaculate white teeth.

"Heeeeeeellooooo to everyone in the viewing audience!" He waved at the camera. "And welcome back to Total… Drama… _Island_!" The man gave a chuckle. "Missed me? I know you did! I'm Chris McClean, the handsome host to this wonderfully twisted reality show!"

As the camera moved, he turned his body.

"For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about or are just waking up from a coma, let me elaborate on why such a fine-looking man as myself, is out in the middle of nowhere." Chris McClean tossed a thumb over his shoulder to the dingy looking camp. "That behind me is Camp Wanawanaka and we are in the middle of the wild Canadian wilderness! Filming somewhere in Muskoka, Canada; specific location: wouldn't you like to know." Laughing, he moved with the camera. "Twenty-two ordinary teens have been chosen to participate in a beautiful Wanawanaka summer! They will spend the entire summer sleeping on lumpy beds filled with unmentionables of the outdoors; no outlets, no phones and no Internet access and the only way off Isla Total Drama is by getting voted off by their fellow campers. Sound horrific? I know! That's why I'm hosting this horror-fest for the next batch of campers!"

Letting out a sadistic chuckle, the showbiz man sucked his teeth.

"And now I am expecting the first eleven campers. Arriving on the beautiful Lake Wanawanaka Camper Currier, that yacht will be the last taste of civilization these teens will experience for two and a half months. Sound fun? Oh it is, my pretties, it is. Let's see who's first to arrive." As those words left his smirking mouth, a big white yacht blew its horn. Pulling carefully up to the dock, it released its first victim. "Hey… It's Marissa."

A slim sixteen-year-old girl hopped off of the boat, an art canvas under her arm, no shoes on her feet and her green eyes twinkling. Taking a big inhale of the fresh Canadian forest air, Marissa smiled before she made her way over to Chris McClean, her waist length twin ebony braids flowing with her movement.

"It's just Rissa, Chris." Finally she smiled to the impatient host. As the beads of her moss green shoulder poncho rattled slightly, she set her bags down at his feet she offered him her hand. "Camp Wanawanaka sure is beautiful."

Chris offered a friendly smile that he clearly cultivated over years of showbiz and shook her paint-speckled hand.

"The island sure has that rustic flair about it. But don't worry; its charms wear off FAR before you expect them to." His comment got a concerned look out of the girl. Rissa took her hand from his. "You know how you were told that Camp Wanawanaka is nature's paradise?" Rissa nodded. "It ain't. It's so full of cameras and underpaid cameramen that it's practically a wildlife documentary set."

The look of horror steadily crept onto Rissa's face.

"Now get your stuff to the end of the dock! The rest of the campers are about to arrive!" Chris pointed. Rissa grabbed her stuff and sighed as she walked to the edge of the dock. Chuckling a little, Chris turned to the nearest camera.

"I love messing with teens… They're so trusting." He leaned into the camera shot, being as obnoxious as he could. "Well, guess _what_ ALL you wannabe campers out there! Hollywood _lied_! Oh yeah. On Star Trek's "The Wrath of Khan", Khan's pecks WEREN'T real!" Chris laughed knowing that hundreds of Trekkie fans out there were bawling into their Dr. Spock plushy. "Yeah, fakes! Sorry but that's showbiz! But this is a reality TV show and I'm _all_ about exploiting the adolescent awkwardness of our budding campers. And it looks like we have our next camper coming up fast!"

Shielding his eyes against the sun, McClean saw the yacht in the distance. Just as the boat was almost docking, an average built five-foot-seven sixteen-year-old jumped off of its bow. Doing a double flip, the boy landed, crouching as he did with his bags in his hands. Chris began clapping slowly as the boy stood.

"Impressive, Kenny." The man stated, angry that the spotlight was momentarily stolen from him. Adjusting his prescription glasses, Kenny didn't even bother re-buttoning his flannel vest over a t-shirt that said "Way of The Grunge".

Sweeping his medium length hair from his eyes, the sixteen-year-old scanned the island.

"Hey… this isn't the Muy Thai Kickboxing camp I signed up for…" Shooting Chris a questioning look, Kenny saw that the man was smiling devilishly. Narrowing his green eyes, the teen knew he'd been tricked.

"This is Muskoka dude; there's no Muy Thai Kickboxing Master for _miles_! They're too smart to get within six-hundred miles of Camp Wanawanaka." Chris gave a sadistic smirk. Then he tossed a thumb to his right. "Join Rissa at the end of the dock and hang."

Kenny scowled at the man but then his eyes came to the slim but still curvy form of Rissa. His eyes widened in nervousness as he began moving to the end of the dock and the pretty girl standing there.

Watching the boy go, Chris shook his head with a smile. Winking at the camera, the hammy TV host looked up to see the yacht pulling in again. A feminine giggle was heard over the boat's loud motor.

"Yoo-Hoo! _Chris_!" A beautiful tan girl in red high-heels, black and white graphic jacket, white tube-top and a black tiered mini-skirt stood on her tip-toes as she waved from the boat. As the yacht pulled up to the dock, the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old hopped to the deck with professional precision; not to mention that she was in four-inch heels.

"Welcome Kanani." Then he noticed the mound of bags she had up on the yacht. "Good to see you… came prepared."

Kanani giggled.

"Oh ever since those fashions shoot in Rio, I will _never_ leave home without my essentials." The teen supermodel looked off, twirling a finger around a lock of her long, knee-length honey-colored hair. Then she noticed something. Bringing her light blue eyes to Chris she gave him a curious look. "Uh… where is my personal trailer? I want my mango-pineapple smoothie now."

Chris chuckled, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Kanani this is summer camp. Your personal trailer is a bunk with the other girls." The man couldn't stop smiling at the look on Kanani's supermodel face. The sixteen-and-a-half-year-old supermodel suddenly smoldered.

"Oh! You're lucky I halfway respect you since you are not a no-talent young movie star!" Huffing, the tan beauty folded her arms and glared off. Chris cocked a brow.

"I'm… gonna take that as a compliment, Kanani." Shaking off the confusion, the TV host directed her to the end of the dock. "Now if you please… take your two million bags and wait with Kenny and Rissa."

With her nose still I the air, Kanani began the process of moving her bags to the opposite end of the dock. Watching her, Chris looked at the nearest camera.

"She has more baggage than a Boeing 747." Then he leaned into the camera and made a circle with his finger. The classic crazy sign. "And I ain't talking 'bout the suitcases either, bra."

The yacht blew its horn and dropped of the next camper.

"Russell… welcome amigo." Chris gave the six-foot-five-inch seventeen-year-old a welcoming salute. The teen held a duffle bag and cases and cases of camera equipment.

"Uh… yeah." Russell squeezed out, eyeing the other teens across the dock. Nervously fiddling with the camera around his neck, he glanced quickly back at Chris. "Where do I set up for the shoot?"

Chris was about to reply when Kanani called over to him.

"A-HA! See?! This really _is_ a photo shoot! And you were just pulling my leg!" The tan supermodel walked over to Chris and Russell, her high-heels clicking on the wooden dock. Coming up to Chris she grinned. "I know my photography nerds." She pointed to the quivering Russell. "This gangly boy is going to take my pictures! Hold on; let me take off my shirt."

Behind his Buddy Holley glasses, Russell's eyes nearly shot out of his head as Kanani began yanking off her shirt. Chris just laughed.

"We were going to save the streaking for later on in the season, Kanani." By that time the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old supermodel pulled off her shirt, revealing a black bikini top. Without missing a beat, Kanani stuck her nose in the air.

"Nude portraits cost extra." Getting a crazy look from Chris and a flushed face from Russell, the Hawaiian-French girl folded her arms. The TV host rolled his eyes.

"No, Kanani. You really _are_ at a summer camp in the middle of Muskoka, Canada; _not_ Paris. This is Russell; a fellow _camper_ who was tricked into thinking Camp Wanawanaka was some sort of photography camp." That got a gasp out of Russell. "Please put your shirt back on and the both of you get to the other side of the dock!" He pointing to her pile of bags.

Once again, Kanani walked back over to, muttering curses under her breath. Russell followed timidly at Chris's orders. Just before Chris could make some snappy comment into the camera, the yacht's horn blew again. Jumping at the sudden sound, Chris turned to look into the eyes of the next camper.

"All right, Whight mah man! How's it going?!" The TV host heartily shook the hand of fifteen-year-old Whight. The teen gave an easy smirk.

"It's going slow an' easy, Chris." The averagely built boy with deep brown, shoulder-length hair shrugged his guitar case back onto his shoulder. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a necklace with a silver ring charm.

"Park it at the end of the dock, Whight." Chris pointed to the four teens at the end of the dock. Hauling his guitar and suitcase to the other teens, Whight gave Rissa a tiny friendly smile, to which the raven-haired beauty returned.

Chris snickered.

"Next victim please." He said to the camera as the yacht pulled up again. The front of the boat was graced with an extra-ordinarily curvy of a sixteen-year-old girl with long, black, wavy hair. "Hey Milan. How ya doin'?"

Hopping off of the boat, Milan smiled sweetly at the TV host.

"Oh, just fine, thanks for asking Chris!" Milan replied cheerily, her large chest looked as if it could explode out of her ridiculously tiny pink baby-tee. The fabric looked strained and the PRINCESS insignia on it was stretched to where you could almost hear the letters crying. "Camp is going to be SO fun! I can tell. My mom says I have a great TV face!"

Chris couldn't help the evil smile that came to his face.

"Among other things… And don't you worry about camp, Milan; it's gonna be a scream! Now pop a squat at the end of the dock." He motioned for her to join the other campers. Smiling she walked down the dock to the other teens, her high white pumps clicking on the wood.

As soon as she got to the end of the dock, she dropped her bags and squatted much to the confusion of the other campers, Chris and the cameramen.

"Is this good Chris?!" Milan called to him, her denim mini skirt thankfully stretching with her awkward position. Chris slapped his forehead.

"I just meant for you to meet and mingle with the other campers. It was an expression, Milan." He returned, shaking his head. Milan stood.

"Oh… A Canadian expression! I see!" Now that everything was clear, she turned to the other campers. "Hi! I'm Milan!" She waved at all the teens. Kanani was still miffed about getting no photo shoot so she barely made eye-contact; Rissa smiled and introduced herself while Whight shook her hand. Russell and Kenny just shuffled their feet, trying to keep their eyes off of her… assets.

From across the dock, Chris snickered.

"There's nothing better than seeing hormonally charged teens interact. This is no longer a reality TV series… It's now specimen study!" He laughed at his own joke as the boat pulled in with the next camper. Looking up he saw a shaky hand grab the railing of the yacht. "And that would be Taylor." Then Chris leaned into the camera, hand cupped to the side of his mouth as he whispered. "This girl seriously hates the water." Snickering at the irony he heard a "thump" on the deck.

There was a sixteen-year-old five-foot-nine goth girl, Taylor, on her stomach as her bags were coldly thrown onto her.

"Taylor! I hope the boat ride was smooth and… relaxing." Okay; he was just antagonizing the girl. Peeling herself out from under her bags, Taylor puffed a lock of her brown hair out of her face. Straightening her red top, making sure the black heart insignia on it was perfectly straight, she dusted off her black jeans and knelt to tie her skater shoes.

Looking up the girl glanced over the island.

"Where is the skate park? I was told Camp Wanawanaka had a skate park and five star rooms." Taylor asked. But as soon as that question popped out of her mouth, Chris was smiling like a devilish idiot and the goth got the message. "There is no skate park… _IS_ there?"

Though her dark brown eyes were turning black with anger, Chris simply smiled back.

"There are five star accommodations… if you were a raccoon." He smirked. "Oh and just so you know, Taylor. The only way off of Camp Wanawanaka is by boat."

Taylor shot the man a venom-glare. Swiping up her bags, she moved to the end of the dock, her face just as red as the red streak of hair on the left side of her head. Watching her go, Chris turned to the camera.

"And I thought goth-skaters came out after nightfall." He said not-so-quietly. Taylor turned and glared. Chris ignored it as the next camper climbed off of the boat, skinning his knees in the process. "Allister… nice to have you with us." Giving a welcoming yet entertained smile, Chris watched as the five-foot-five-inch seventeen-year-old scrambled to get to his feet. Allister turned, his skinny, slouching frame hidden by a purple and orange hoodie. "Grab your bags, dude and I hope you like the outdoors because I give you five minuets to live."

The boy's brown eyes widened for a quick second before he shuffled to the end of the dock and did his best to go invisible as the other teens looked him over. Chris couldn't get enough of the awkwardness.

"And once the rare loner-beast is forced to socialize of other of his own species, he initiates his defense mechanism: going invisible. Not anyone can do that. Only those with nada for self-esteem can pull off such a feat!" And that was his best Mutual of Omaha. "All right; enough with the jokes… Bring on the next victim-I mean _camper_."

The white boat pulled up and spat out the ninth camper.

"Trista! Welcome to summer camp!" Chris greeted. The sixteen-year-old with long wavy red hair and emerald green eyes gave a little grin at the TV host.

"Thanks Chris." Trista nodded, her crisp dark blue jeans set off her modest red shirt and leather jacket. Chris was bored with her all ready.

"To the end of the dock." He flicked his thumb to the right. The man's nonchalant command made Trista's blood boil and as she grabbed her bags and walked past him, she stomped his foot.

Holding in a scream of pain and fighting off tears, Chris cleared his throat before shooting Trista a glare. The red head returned his stare with an animalistic scowl. Rolling his eyes, Chris went back to welcoming the tenth camper.

"Lily! Glad you could make it!" Another girl with ebony hair and blue eyes gracefully landed on the dock. Fifteen-years old, Lily stared at her sandals as her sun-dress moved in the wind. "Get to the end of the dock please; I know it's crowded but that's nothing compared to the bunk arrangements." Chris laughed but Lily gasped.

Taking her bags, including her violin case, Lily rushed to the end of the dock. She was met by a clueless looking Milan and a smiling Rissa.

"Hi Lily." Rissa grinned, seeing that the fifteen-year-old girl was very shy. "I'm Rissa. This is Milan, Kanani, Allister, Trista, Taylor, Kenny, Russell and Whight." Lily barely took her eyes off of her sandals.

"You've got the cutest sun-dress! And you play the violin! That's amazing! I can play Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star on the ATM machine! That's my music experience." Milan carried on, giggling. Only the girls looked her in the eye while the boys just stared at her shirt. Lily gave a quiet, grateful smile at the curvy Milan and Rissa, who were talking to her nicely.

Kinda surprised at Lily's hasty retreat, Chris shrugged and focused on the next camper to pull up in the yacht. A chubby sixteen-year-old boy hopped to the dock, an excited smile on his face and wild auburn hair from the speedy boat trip.

"Hola Adam! What's up?" Chris pounded a fist on Adam's.

"It's awesome to be here, Chris! I even brought my toothbrush and lucky underwear!" The boy was clearly being funny, but Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dude; we're all hoping you brought your toothbrush and undies!" He gestured for the other eleven campers, a slightly disgusted look on his face. Adam just laughed it off.

"But I'm gonna win this! I have the magical power of lucky undergarments on my side!" Adam laughed, making the other campers give a chuckle. Then he waved at the other teens. "HEY fellow campers!"

The boys and most of the girls, save Kanani and Taylor, waved back. Chris put a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Then take your lucky unders and butt to the end of the dock, bra." He pointed. Adam grabbed his bags and walked to the end of the dock, smiling at all of the other teens.

Chris turned to the nearest camera and smiled an impeccable smile.

"You have just seen the first eleven campers! Quite a collection of the colorful campers, but we still have eleven more to go. Let's see who opens up for this next batch of teens." As those words left his mouth, the white yacht was powering toward the dock. Then a loud guitar riff was heard.

As the boat pulled up, everyone saw a five-foot-seven-inch tall seventeen-year-old with dark Aviator sunglasses and short blue rocker hair standing in front of a huge speaker screaming out an 80's guitar riff. The music clicked off as the girl dropped to the dock.

"Casey; looking lovely today." Chris smirked. The seven-teen-year-old girl was dressed in a tight black t-shirt with the collar, sleeves and belly ripped off, light brown short-shorts and calf-high biker boots. Not to mention all of the tattoos covering her arms, legs, neck and sides.

Mulling the toothpick in her mouth, Casey's lips curled into a smirk.

"The two-bit summer camp gives you a little class, McClean." She smirked when Chris gave an angry chuckle.

"Glad to see your parents untied you and let you out of the basement for this, Casey." He replied, his celebrity smile still unchanged. The war of words had only gotten started. Casey chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah and they said to tell you "hi"." The girl took her toothpick from her mouth and flicked it at the TV host. The tiny, wet stick hit him between the eyes.

Disgusted, Chris narrowed his eyes angrily at her. She just smirked back, her eyes not seen though her dark glasses. Picking up her duffle bag, Casey walked to the end of the dock. As the other campers tried to look through her dark shades, the seventeen-year-old just gave them a stare that passed right through them.

"Whoa! Cool ink!" Adam ooed, daring only to glance over her arm. Milan agreed.

"Wow! That's a lot of tattoos!" But the curvy and rich Milan kept right on going. "One time, I got a temporary tattoo and my mom freaked out 'cause she thought it was permanent. It was totally a temporary and besides, it was on my butt! No one could see it unless I bent down really far."

With that, Milan bent down really far, making Casey flinch.

"See? The little bunny's gone!" She pointed. Casey held her hand in front of her eyes.

Casey gave a quiet groan to which Chris laughed.

"Some campers just have no shame, which makes for good television." Chris said to the nearest camera as the yacht pulled up again. Off the boat jumped a seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and beaming hazel eyes. "Alex. Glad you can work Camp Wanawanaka into your busy schedule."

The boy chuckled.

"Like I'd miss a great summer in the outdoors." Alex looked over the island, cringing slightly at the homely camp. "Okay… I heard there was gonna be a tennis court here."

Chris shook his head.

"The only court Camp Wanawanaka has is the food court… but you signed the wavers so there's nothing to worry about." The TV host grinned. Gulping, Alex walked over to the other kids, giving them all smiles.

"Tennis… Ha!" Chris wiped his eyes. "The only serving anyone on Wanawanaka does is time." With that obscure joke leaving his mouth, the yacht released the thirteenth camper. A sixteen-year-old girl jumped to the dock with a skateboard under her arm and her black hoodie covering her face, giving her a menacing appearance. "Hiya Nicol."

The girl's hazel eyes went from the TV host to the camp before she pulled of her hood. Short, black and spiky hair and a scowl greeted the world. The other campers flinched.

"Where is the skate park? I was promised a skate park." Nicol looked McClean right in the eye. Chris gave a big, amused smile.

"There is no skate park. The only shredding you can do is on dirt, but please feel free to do so. This show could use more awesome wipeouts." Nicol's scowl deepened dangerously as she tightened her hand on her board. Chris just kept on annoying her. "Hey, turn that frown upside-down. It's not like you're in the middle of nowhere, wasting a perfect youthful summer with complete strangers, a privacy-invading camera crew and the entire viewing world watching your every move… oh wait…" That got a cackle out of the man.

Nicol grabbed her bags, shot McClean another glare and walked to the end of the dock. The other campers stepped to the side, allowing the scary looking teen to pass. Taylor looked to Nicol's skateboard, then to her and then gave an approving nod.

Chris sighed happily.

"I never get tired of those reactions… And it looks like Kassie is up next for a Wanawanakan summer!" The yacht pulled to the dock. A fifteen-year-old girl clamored over the side of the boat and landed loudly on her blue flip-flops. "Kassie… Welcome."

"Oh thanks, Chris! You know, every time I see you that dimple on your chin moves!" Kassie cheered. As Chris slapped a hand over his chin, Casey roared with laughter. Kassie giggled. "Just kidding, Chris." Then she looked at the camp. "Wow… Are we gonna hear banjos sometime because this camp looks like a place you'd hear that eerie banjo music…?"

"No banjos, just the sound of young teens' dreams breaking." Chris narrowed his eyes at Kassie, hand still clapped over his mouth. "Get your bags to the end of the dock." Tossing a thumb over his shoulder, the man directed the funny girl. Kassie giggled and rolled her bags to the end of the dock.

Casey high-fived her as she passed as did Adam, Kanani and Taylor and by a cheery yet oblivious Milan. Clearing his throat, Chris looked to the nearest camera.

"Anyway… Here comes our next camper." The white yacht allowed a seventeen-year-old boy with a muscular build to hop off. Just by that smirk on his face, you knew that this boy was trouble. "Todd, welcome my brother." Chris pumped his fist.

Todd nodded, his brown eyes setting off his fiery red hair.

"I needed a new playground." Then Todd's eyes came to the other campers, specifically the girls. "Well, _HELLO_ ladies." Zipping past Chris, the seventeen-year-old walked up to the steadily growing group of teens. Setting down his bags, Todd opened his arms. "All right… Who's first? What about you Shades?" He leered at Casey. "And you Malibu?" He smirked at Kanani. "Candy Thighs?" He looked at Milan. "Oooh and look at the bombshell!" He clicked his tongue at Taylor. "Hey gorgeous. You wanna talk about poetry and the dead?" Immediately he stereotyped the goth sixteen-year-old.

Taylor growled, being more partial to skateboarding than poetry.

"Buzz off pinhead." She snapped, glaring off.

"Ooo… _SPICY_!" Todd hissed wolfishly. Without missing a beat, he made his rounds with the girls but nearly got kicked in the crotch by Nicol.

Chris laughed.

"There's one in every family… And reality TV show; I know, because I picked this guy out. Nothing like a little flirting to tick everyone off." McClean giggled. "Now let's introduce our next camper. The big white boat yielded the next boy. "Jason. Welcome to the party."

A seventeen-year-old punk rocker jumped off of the boat. He had spiky brown hair, dark green eyes, a dark green jacket customized with all sorts of pins and chains and a pair of red and blue 3D glasses.

"Well, now it is officially a party." Jason commented, shaking Chris's hand. "Did you know that when the ancient Aztecs threw parties, they sometimes sacrificed virgins?" Chris gave him a crazy look. "But mostly llamas and prisoners of war."

"O-okay… Please inform the other campers that we are not Aztecs." Chris threw his thumb over his shoulder, ready to get rid of the walking encyclopedia. Smirking, Jason walked to the end of the dock, eyeing Casey, Kanani and Taylor.

The yacht pulled up and a fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl with shoulder-length, frizzy blond hair vaulted over the railing and landed into Chris's personal space.

"Ciao Chris!" The girl leaned closer, her blue-gray eyes wide and staring into his.

Chris took a step to the side and forced his smile.

"Hey Ce-Di. You ready for camp?" McClean questioned, trying to distract her from getting any closer. Ce-Di laughed loudly.

"Yeah! You know, when I was eight, my parents sent be to a camp just like this one. Er, not totally, but I had tons of fun! There were these big guys in white suits that kept chasing me telling me to "TAKE MY MEDICINE"!" Ce-Di rattled off so fast that you had to take an extra second to comprehend it all. "You like my socks! I mugged a circus clown to get the stripy one!"

She stood on the tip-toes of her white sneakers, showing the TV host her one green and blue plaid sock and the other orange with purple polka dots.

"That's cool Ce-Di-" Chris began but was cut off by the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl giggling loudly.

"No. Cool is technically when the temperature drops below seventy degrees. Who thought that _one_ up? I sure didn't. It's kinda inaccurate; I mean my mom says it's still hot at sixty! But she's part polar bear and my dad's part grizzly, so I guess that makes me a panda-!" Ce-Di continued to rattle off before Chris cut her off.

"Ce-_Di_! Look! Something shiny over by the other campers!" Chris pointed at Jason's teardrop earrings. Ce-Di squealed, taking her bags and ran over to the other teens. McClean breathed a sigh of relief when Ce-Di moved on. "Spazzes; I'm pretty sure the laboratory will want Ce-Di back after the show."

As those words left his mouth, the yacht pulled up, suddenly covered in political stickers and flyers. Dropping off a six-teen-year-old girl, the boat sped off like the dock was on fire.

"Katroina! You got everything you need for a Wanawanaka summer?" Chris questioned, like he really cared. The dark blond nodded.

"Of course! I wouldn't come into the wilderness without my bug-spray, sun-block, and political flyers!" Katroina handed Chris a flyer with her favorite political representative on it. Chris blinked at the flyer.

"Okay…" He drawled before regaining his smile. "I'm sure the other campers need a flyer too… waaaaaay over there." Nodding and smiling brightly, Katroina walked over to the other campers. Subtly, Chris wadded up his flyer and tossed it into the lake, hitting a wading seagull in the process.

"Hiya everyone! I'm Katroina! Just let me pass out these flyers. Nothing like a good politician to break the ice, huh?" She passed out the flyers, to which the campers timidly or reluctantly took. "There. Everyone got one?"

Milan looked at her paper but then glanced at Trista's. Giving the red head a pouty look, Trista rolled her eyes and switched flyers with Milan, making her happy again. Katroina smiled as she saw the other teens looking at the flyers but then she saw Todd stick his gum in one, Allister sneeze on his, Adam disinterestedly putting it in his back pocket and Casey's mouth creasing in annoyance at her.

"Look; I'm interested in my future! Politicians are very important to OUR future." Katroina gestured. The other campers kinda shuffled uncomfortably.

"Uh… thanks Katroina…" Kassie voiced carefully so she didn't offend the girl. Rissa nodded in agreement.

From across the dock, Chris giggled.

"Nothing like a little politics to get everyone uncomfortable." He smiled at the camera. The yacht pulled up, clean of stickers and flyers to drop off the next… oddball. "Hey Nick. Nice bag."

It was true. This sixteen-year-old boy was wearing brown paper bag on his head. Chuckling, Nick shook Chris's hand. Other than not knowing what his face looks like, the boy was in a normal blue t-shirt, heavy blue jeans and ordinary sneakers.

"Thanks Chris. Good thing I punched eye-holes in this thing, huh?" That got a sincere laugh out of the TV host. Without another word, the boy with the bag on his head moved over to the other campers.

He got a stare down.

"OMG! Why do you have your lunch bag on your head?" Milan questioned, getting a suppressed snicker out of Casey, Jason, Adam and Todd. Nick was about to answer when Ce-Di chimed in for him.

"Maybe he's got a huge ZIT on his face! Or maybe he's _so_ gorgeous that he didn't want to blind us with his good looks!" The blond cheered. Milan squealed and jumped up and down with Ce-Di.

As the girls giggled and squealed together, the yacht pulled up again. Out jumped a short fifteen-year-old oriental guy. He had a bowl cut on his midnight black hair, baggy orange hoodie, fuzzy lips and baggy white shorts.

"Conroy! How was the boat ride?" Chris asked. Conroy wheezed a little and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Fine. Why? You think I can't handle a little boat ride over your little lake?! Oh! I see… Okay well, let me show you just how much I love the water!" Conroy promptly jumped off of the dock and into the lake. Chris slapped his forehead as the angry fifteen-year-old dog-paddled in front of him. "See! I love the water! I'm even adding to the lake's water level!" And he promptly peed in the water.

"Oh man… Just-… Conroy, just don't drown. Save that for later on in the season." Chris couldn't even look at him. The psycho fifteen-year-old saluted and continued to splash in the water. Chris looked at the nearest camera. "His application said he was an adventurous stuntman."

Rolling his eyes, Chris watched the yacht bring the last camper to the island. Nearly missing the splashing Conroy. The boat pulled to a stop. Jumping out was a seventeen-year-old blond boy with a pink shirt, a sweater tied over his shoulders and immaculately pressed white pants. He had a golf bag around his shoulder and as he glanced at Chris, the other campers and more importantly the island, he scowled.

"Excuse me! Where is the golf course?! The day spa?! The CIVILIZATION!" The boy snarled, his baby blue eyes sharpening at Chris.

"Howard, dude; there's no golf course, civilization and there sure as heck ain't a day spa. You signed up for _camp_." Howard's jaw hit the dock.

"I was told I was on a luxury vacation with a golf-course, day spa, five-star housing and _CIVILIZATION_!" The blond boy's tantrum mussed his slick blond hair. Chris only smiled, happy because this was making great television.

"Nope. Sorry, bra. This is Camp Wanawanaka. Maybe you should have put down the putter and read the paper you signed." McClean tried not to snicker. Howard snarled.

"This unacceptable! Howard J. Philips II is NOT staying here!" He looked at the other campers. "LOOK at this FREAKSHOW! We have a bag-head, a nature-freak, some chubby let-back and a _reject_ from Milan's runways!" He referred to Kanani, Rissa, Adam and Nick… not necessarily in that order, getting scowls from all of the teens. Howard turned back to the yacht only to find it anchored out of his reach. "COME BACK!"

"You signed it, Howard. Tough toenails; now get your bags and mingle with the other campers." Chris grinned sadistically as he watched the teen stomp to the other campers.

When Howard came to the other campers he was met with glares from the other teens and a smirk from Casey.

"What are you smiling at? How can you _even_ see me? You're blind! I can't _BE_-lieve they let a tattooed blind girl onto this-ACK!" Howard was referring to Casey's dark shades when she slammed him into a head-lock, licked her finger and drove it into his ear.

The other campers roared with laughter when they saw Howard getting a Wet-Willy. Casey held him in a head-lock before yanking his shirt over his head and tripping him. Howard fumbled around on the dock before he got his expensive polo shirt off of his head.

"Blue-haired harpy!" He snarled, blushing in anger. Casey laughed as did the others campers.

"Oooo! Trust-fund kitty has some claws." She leaned down and smiled at him. The seventeen-year-old girl stood and set her arm on Allister's shoulder, much to his shock. "Welcome to the rest of your summer, _princess_!"

Casey and Howard had a brief stare down when Chris broke up the… fight.

"Easy, Casey. We still need to take the group photo." The TV host walked up to the campers, photography camera in his hands. Then he looked over at the other teens. "All right we need a nice group shot for the promos! That means you Conroy!" The fifteen-year-old oriental kid got out of the water, shook like a dog and joined the other campers. "Remember to smile like you mean it!"

Hopping onto the yacht's bow, camera in hand, Chris held it up to his eye.

"Everyone get into position!" The campers fumbled around to stand beside each other and smile. "All right… Say "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!"

Click.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	2. Teams and The First Challenge

Hola everyone! CJzilla here with an update! In this chapter, two teams are formed and the campers meet their first challenge. Enjoy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review...

AN: I haven't decided if I want to do a "dear reviewers" section. That's a lot of reviews... Or maybe I'm just lazy. Eh. Next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Teams and The First Challenge_

Taking the camera away from his face, Chris McClean smiled.

"Great photo campers! Oops. It looks like some of you are a little camera shy." He held the digital camera to the teens; like they could see it from the dock. Milan squinted and tried to see her photo.

"Oh… my… _goodness_! Is my makeup all right? Do I have something in my teeth?" The raven-haired airhead was starting to hyperventilate. Chris laughed.

"No. I see two people that are hiding. Allister, Lily; you know who you are." All of the teens looked to the shy fifteen-year-old girl and the seventeen-year-old outcast. Lily was timidly behind Trista and Rissa while only Allister's head was peeking out from behind Adam and Russell. "C'mon campers. Let's see some tenacity!"

Howard groaned.

"Get out here and take a good picture, you _spineless_ weirdo!" The rich boy in the pink polo shirt snapped at Allister. Allister's head started to sink down between his shoulders. "The sooner you show your pasty face and horrid appearance, the sooner I can get _away_ from you people!"

Casey, Adam and Whight stepped out of their places and stared down Howard.

"Not cool, dude!" Whight folded his arms and narrowed his green yet faded brown eyes. "Why you gotta be like that? It's just a picture."

"_JUST_ a picture?!" Howard repeated, his baby blue eyes blazing with animosity. "I am Howard J. Phillips II! _I_ have a reputation to protect!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to put people down for it." Adam's mouth creased with a frown. Howard scoffed and folded his arms.

"Just TAKE THE PICTURE!" The spoiled boy hollered to Chris. The TV host was just sitting back, watching the drama unfold with a smile on his face.

Snickering, Chris looked to Allister and Lily.

"C'mon guys; before Howard has another 401K meltdown." That got a laugh out of some of the campers as Howard glared. Taking tiny steps out from behind their human-shields, Allister and Lily gave another weak smile for the camera.

"Good… good. Now say "Chris Rules"!" He smiled, sticking his eye to the camera again.

"… (sigh) Chris Rules…!"

Click.

"Oh. It's gonna be a good summer… I just know it." The man smiled at the nearest camera.

Herding the 22 campers to the middle of the camp, Chris gathered them at the steps of the mess hall. Clearing his throat at the 11 boys and 11 girls, the TV host grinned.

"All righty campers, I have to introduce you to a few people." Then Chris pointed at one of the cameras. "This is the camera crew. They are the _ultimate_ privacy-invading machines. Kinda like obnoxious commandos with cameras and a will that cannot be broken." The campers gave the crew a weary glance over. "Over there is the Outhouse. Some of you may recognize that poop shack from the first Total Drama Island-"

"Duh! We've all seen those _awesome_ Outhouse Confessions!" Adam commented. Chris glared but cleared his throat.

"Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself. Now, I have a very special person that is _DYING_ to meet you all." Chris laid a hand on the doorknob of the mess hall and twisted it. "Please allow me to introduce, Chef Hat_chet_!" Swinging the door open, a tall, burly black man with a gap in his front teeth, cook's apron and small chef's hat and a menacing powerhouse glare.

Adam, Ce-Di, Casey, Kanani, Trista, Jason, Nicol and Kenny cheered.

"Hello _kiddies_!" Hatchet gave them all a crazy military grin.

"Woo! It's Master Chief Chef Hatchet!" Jason cheered as he began moving up to the mess hall. Walking up the steps, the boy saluted the infamous chef. "Chef Hatchet… It's an honor."

With the tiniest of smirks, Chef Hatchet returned the salute. Then Casey walked up the steps, smile over her face.

"Chef Hatchet, I'm a big fan." She turned her left arm to the big chef and showed him a tattoo just like his. "Thanks for taking the edge off of Chris's lame jokes, plexi-glass smile and mediocre hosting." Knowing Chris to be watching and frowning, Casey made a fist with her hand to which Hatchet gratefully pounded his.

"All right. Clear the steps." Chris shooed Jason and Casey off of the mess hall's steps. Shooting Casey a glare, Chris cleaned his face and looked into the nearest camera. "It looks like Master Chef has a groupie." The camera cut to Casey as she gave the bull horns and let her tongue roll out of her mouth. "Now that you campers know Chef Hatchet, it's time to read a letter from our first ever Total Drama Island winner… OWEN!"

Reaching into his shirt's pocket, Chris retrieved a yellow paper.

"As you all know Owen made it to the last TDI challenge and won by a hair in front of Gwen. He wrote down a few brief sentences that he hoped would inspire the next generation of Camp Wanawanaka campers." Flicking his wrist, the TV host opened the paper and began reading. ""Dear Total Drama Island greenhorns."" Chris looked up and smiled. ""I wish I could have another summer here at Camp Wanawanaka! The friends I made and the stuff I went through, I will never forget. My advice: Have fun! That's it! This is like a big game of high-stakes survival with a one-hundred grand prize! So have fun with it! I know I did and I'm sitting one-hundred-thousand smackers prettier! Love, Owen."" Chris refolded the paper and gave the campers a big smile. "What he forgot to write in there is that he was ridiculously lucky. Oh _yeah_! He was the underdog and no one expected him to win but he did and he's treating his family to a ritzy vacation in the Caribbean."

Laughing lightly, Chris tossed the letter over his shoulder.

"Cabins are right behind you. The right cabin is for the ladies… and Casey." That got him a grimace from Casey as the other campers giggled. "The left is for the dudes. Unpack and getcomfortable, campers. For some of you, this camp will be your home for the next few weeks. After you unpack, get into your swimming suits and meet back here. Your first challengeawaits."

The 22 teens dissipated, going to their collective cabins with their stuff. Chris turned to Chef Hatchet.

"Brings back memories, don't it?" Chris smiled at the tall black man. The chef sighed.

"Brings back nausea." With that Hatchet disappeared into the mess hall.

The girls and boys separated and went into their cabins. Upon entering their little wooden houses, the girls were appalled by the living arrangements. Three windows, creaky floors and eleven lumpy bunks with itchy brown blankets.

"Well, _this_ is cheap." Kanani stated, growling a little. "I was promised something NOT infested with bedbugs."

Taylor followed the French Hawaiian.

"Whoa." The goth gasped. "There's no privacy at all." Filing into the cabin, the girls assessed their surroundings.

Ce-Di hopped through the doorway on one foot.

"Cool! Psycho lumberjack-chic!" The crazy blond darted around the room, taking in the smells, sights and sounds. "You know I saw this movie about a camp just like this one, with kids just like us that were stranded on an island just like this but with a psycho lumberjack-killer-dude! All of them but the preppy pretty girl and the happy chubby guy survived!"

Katroina frowned and hugged herself.

"Camp Wanawanaka isn't like that… is it?" Just then the window slammed open and Casey stuck her head in, making Katroina yelp in surprise. "Oh! Don't DO that!"

Casey snickered and rested her elbows on the window frame.

"I'm the scariest thing within sixty miles." The blue-haired rocker climbed through the window. "But Howard might prove me wrong."

"He's not scary, he's just mean." Trista growled, opening her suit case next to a bottom bunk. "Boys…"

"But the other guys are kinda cute!" Milan chimed in, blinking those big ginger eyes cluelessly. "That Kenny guy's cute like a potato sack!" Whatever that meant.

Nicol plopped down on the bunk above Trista's and watched the other girls quietly.

"And that Nick… What's with that paper bag? Does he have something to hide?" Kanani questioned setting her hula bobble doll on the nightstand. Rissa shrugged.

"Perhaps he's one of those people that like to look out, not in." Rissa returned, glancing out the window at the nearby forest.

"What does that mean?" Kassie asked, scratching her head, fussing her curly black hair a bit.

"Like a security blanket but a bag. Something that he likes and doesn't like to take off." Rissa clarified.

That could explain it.

"I still think he's so handsome that he keeps that bag on his head so he doesn't blind us all." Ce-Di chimed. Milan nodded.

"I agree with Ce-Di. I wonder if he'll let me see his gorgeousity…" The raven-haired curvy cutie wondered.

"Head over there and find out. The boy's cabin is just fifty feet from this one." Casey spoke, tossing her duffle bag on the bottom bunk next to the window. Casey snickered, leaning on the window and looking over to the boys' cabin. As she did, she spotted Russell watching the girls' cabin.

Meanwhile in the boys' cabin…

"Uh… That girl with the blue hair is looking this way." Russell peeped, his eyes getting wide with nervousness. The other boys stopped unpacking/wrestling/dressing into their bathing suits.

"So?" Alex was unpacking on his bunk.

Russell looked at the boys with a concerned look on his face.

"Shouldn't we… like, do something?" He questioned.

"Like what, Russ?" Whight returned. "We can't stop the girls from looking over here. Girls will be girls."

"… I don't like it." Russell returned, mulling his bottom lip. "What if they try to talk to us?"

That got the room kinda quiet.

"Oh! You guys have NO spines!" Howard groaned, getting him glares again. "They're JUST girls! It's not like we should care!"

Whight looked up from his bags to the spoiled rich kid.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I signed up to meet new people and get some new friends. I don't mind some of those friends to be girls." The boy with the shoulder-length dark brown hair voiced. Most of the other boys nodded. "So I'm gonna care what they think about me."

Howard scoffed.

"To make friends, eh? You have NO life." The blond stuck up his nose. Again, glares.

"Hey everybody! Look at me!" It was Conroy. All of the campers outside looked and saw the crazy fifteen-year-old halfway up the speaker pole in the middle of the two cabins.

Just then the door to the girls' cabin swung open and Kanani and Casey stepped out in their bathing suits.

"What in the world?" Kanani called in her tropical flower-print two piece and sash tied around her hips. Casey was in a black one-piece with high slit-hips. She saw Conroy climbing up the pole.

The other campers HAD to stop and watch as the nutty boy reached the top. Standing on top of the two-foot-wide pole, Conroy threw his hands in the air.

"You can take the boy outta the wild, but you can't take the wild outta the boy!" He looked to the nearest camera, putting up a peace-sign with is fingers.

"I wonder if the wildlife service knows he chewed off his radio collar." Jason stated.

"Missing but not missed." Adam returned.

Just then the speakers in the middle of the camp squealed with feedback, making all of the campers flinch. Conroy lost his balance and promptly fell fifteen feet to the ground. The fifteen-year-old landed in a heap of pain-laced groans. Jason, Ce-Di, Howard, Kenny, Russell, Adam, Kanani, Todd, Casey and Allister roared with laughter. Rissa, Whight, Alex, Milan and Katroina rushed to see if Conroy was all right.

"Hey campers!" It was Chris McClean's voice over the speakers. "Get into your swimsuits and get to the mess hall ASAP. Your first challenge waits." The feed cut and all was silent again.

The laughing campers wiped their eyes as Whight helped Conroy to his feet. The fifteen-year-old daredevil was all right and laughed off his fall.

"Cool! For my next stunt, I think I'll slather myself with mayonnaise and sit in the sun for a few hours!" The boy threw his hands in the air and ran to get his trunks on.

Just then Taylor, Nicol and Lily walked out in their bathing suits. Taylor was in a black two piece; her strapless black tunic just touching her black shorts. Nicol was in a grey two piece; the front of her top covering most of her chest in a diamond shape while the back of her top crisscrossed. Lily was in a modest but cute light blue one piece and sash, hiding behind the other girls as she saw the boys looking their way.

The boys looked on, staring at the girls like they were all aliens. Leave it to Todd to break the silence.

"Lookin' GOOD ladies!" He cheered. "Especially you Sunshine!" That made Taylor frown even more. Then Todd got down on all fours and started barking like a dog.

Casey laughed as the other girls scoffed, growled and/or turned their noses up.

"You have NO shame, boy-O!" The blue-haired rocker called to the brown-haired flirt then looked to the other boys. "You guys better put him on a chain before he gets himself hurt!" She got a smack on the arm from Kanani.

"Don't _encourage_ him!" The Hawaiian French supermodel scolded. Casey rolled her eyes at Kanani, though no one could tell through her dark glasses.

"He's making a fool of himself. How can I NOT encourage that?" She gestured. Then she whistled, gesturing for the girls. "Yo, c'mon! We gotta get going!"

"Here we come!" Milan jogged cluelessly to them, in a jaw-dropping baby blue bikini.

"Comin'!" Kassie followed Milan in a green two piece.

Rissa was in a pretty one piece with matching purple sandals. Looking Whight in the eye, the ebony-haired beauty and smiled moved after the other girls. Whight blinked but waved coyly back.

Trista, Ce-Di and Katroina followed. Shrugging, Casey started walking toward the mess hall with the rest of the girls following her. The boys exchanged glances before making their way to the mess hall too.

Not even five minuets later, all bathing suit-clad campers were standing in front of the mess hall. Chris McClean was standing there and smiled when he saw that all teens were present and accounted for.

"Now that I have you all here, let's talk your first challenge." The TV host looked over the crowd of teens. "To participate legitimately in challenges, the twenty-two of you will be split into two teams of eleven." Chris rolled his eyes, the technicalities part of his job boring him. "Each teen is randomly chosen so as to not to have bias teams and unfair challenges and so I don't get any HATE mail saying I'm sexist or partial-!" He looked squarely at the nearest camera, glared and pointed his finger threateningly. "-yadda, yadda, yadda. Let's get to that!"

Clapping his hands he eyed the first campers.

"Adam, Rissa, please stand in two groups." Following their instructions, the raven-haired earthy and the auburn-haired big boy stood in two groups. "All right. Adam represents the Flaming Marmots and Rissa represents the Wailing Walleye." Chris held up two fingers. "Two teams respectively. Now, when I call your name, you are a Flaming Marmot. Howard."

Following suit, the rich blond boy in his tiny, blue Olympic-issued shorts joined Adam.

"Conroy… you're a marmot." Chris gestured. Conroy ninja-rolled toward the Marmot team. "Kanani, Milan, Taylor; ladies, you are now furry marmots." Casey and Todd snickered. "Nick, Russell and Katroina, Lily and Kassie, you are all marmots." The campers walked to their team's side. Chris looked at the other campers. "Casey, Nicol, Jason, Whight, Trista, Kenny, Alex, Ce-Di, Allister and Todd; please join Rissa. You are all the Wailing Walleye."

Chris walked down the steps of the mess hall and looked between the two groups.

"Take a good, long look at the teens facing you, campers, for they are now "the other team"." The man said seriously. The boys and girls eyed each other; some with competitive glares, others with unsure glances. "For the rest of the summer, the Walleye and Marmots will stand until we run out of campers to have teams, but you all filled out wavers so what do I care?" Giving a jovial laugh, Chris shrugged as the other campers stared at him with wide eyes. "Now, we've come to the time to introduce your first challenge."

Then, to everyone's horror, the man tossed his thumb toward the HUGE cliff across the island.

"You see that GINORMOUS cliff?" It was a rhetorical question since it was one of the most obvious landmarks of the island. But leave it to Milan to turn a rhetorical question into a class discussion.

"Uh… Is it behind that really, really big, pointy mountain?" Milan's clueless comment made everyone look to where she was pointing. Of course she was talking about the cliff.

"That's what I meant, Milan." Chris let his eyes droop as he cocked a brow.

"Oh! _That's_ the cliff!" The ebony-haired airhead giggled. Chris couldn't help himself.

"And can you see the forest through the trees, Milan?" Chris questioned, pointing at the forest behind the camp. Milan squinted before she gasped.

"Oh my _gosh_! I _do_ not!" She clapped her hands to her face before she turned to Rissa. "Rissa! You know nature! Talk to the forest! It's hiding in the trees!" By that time most of the camp was laughing save for Milan, who really _did_ believe that the forest didn't exist through the trees and Rissa and Katroina who was not amused.

"Not funny, Chris." Katroina snapped at the TV host. "Look! She's really freaking out." Milan was hyperventilating.

Chris soaked up the giggles from the other campers and gave Katroina an easy smirk.

"It was just a joke." Then he looked to the freaking rich airhead. "Milan, it was just a play on words. Look! The trees ARE the forest and forests are MADE UP of trees. The trees are all fine." Milan stopped hyperventilating, thought for a second and giggled.

"Okay! I'm not so good at the word playing." She wiped her forehead and smiled. The other campers stifled laughter.

"I'll keep that in mind in the future." Chris nodded. Katroina frowned at him.

"As much as the audience and most of the psychos here would like to see this escalate, I haven't even told you about your first challenge." The TV host rocked back on his heels. "And as far as I'm concerned, you are not an official Wanawanaka camper until you jump off that really, really big, pointy mountain over there."

Most of the teens groaned but Taylor's dark brown eyes widened.

"Oh, right! Like on the first Total Drama Island when you had all of the campers jump off into the… shark-infested waters… about a hundred feet… below." Kassie recalled as her throat continued to tighten.

"Awesome!" Conroy threw his hands in the air. "Sharks AND a hundred foot drop!"

Chris chuckled.

"Oh, it's not a one-hundred-foot drop, campers." He rolled his eyes. But then he turned around to the cliff. "It's a lot bigger. From here it looks smaller, but don't worry, you'll have a chance to scream twice before you hit the water." Turning back around to the squirming teens. "So let's get to it! Day light's a' burnin'!"

Morning faded into afternoon, even past lunch when the campers could see the summit of the cliff. Kanani, Todd, Casey, Kassie, Nicol and Taylor made it to the top without being too breathless.

"Oh! I wasn't planning on hiking in a bikini. I've got the biggest wedgie!" Kanani complained.

"Well, I've got a swimming suit power wedgie and any biker knows that biking boots AREN'T hiking boots." Casey was untying her heavy, bulky biker boots. "Aw man… I've got blisters!" Then she heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Rub some dirt on it, Casey." It was Chris McClean. The other campers were surprised to see the host up here before them.

"And how did you get up here so fast, McClean?" Casey smirked. "Or do all second-rate television hosts have the ability to fly AND suck all the coolness out of what they're hosting?"

McClean simply smiled at the teen.

"That would be vampires, my dear and no; _THIS_ first-rate TV host has some perks." Then he tossed his thumb over his shoulder. "I took the chair lift."

"You have a chair lift?!" Howard came plugging up the hill, his gangly golfer's frame not used to such rigorous activity. Huffing and puffing, he stuck a finger in Chris's face. "Why didn't you tell me about the chair lift?!"

Again, Chris smiled.

"C'mon Howard; we don't call this camp for nothing. You gotta work for it." The man was thoroughly enjoying this. He saw the other teens climbing the hill. "C'mon campers! The sooner you get up here, the sooner your challenge starts."

Finally the last breathless camper plopped down on the dirt of the top of the cliff.

"Awesome. Everyone's here." Chris smiled. "Now the objective of this challenge is to jump off of this cliff and land in the safe zone, marked by buoys below." The campers peeked over the edge and saw the ring of floating buoys. "Once you have splashed down, a boat will swing by and pick you up, dropping you off on dry land and total safety." They all saw a grimy tub boat anchored just to the side. Then Chris gave one of his "there's-gonna-be-pain-for-you-and-that's-good-for-my-soul" laughs. "Why the ring of buoys? Let me answer that this way: You might want to avoid anything outside the safe zone. On the last TDI, we had two man-eating sharks circling the safe zone, but now we added a giant killer squid! So there are sharks and a squid waiting for anyone to jump outside of the safe zone."

The campers saw the dorsal fins of the two sharks break the surface of the water and a slimy, hungry hooked tentacle reach out of the water. They all gulped. Chris just laughed again.

"Team points will be understood as this: The team who has the most jumpers inside the safe zone will win. The team with the most successful jumpers will be declared the winner of the day and are immune to the dreaded Campfire Ceremony." The man wiggled his fingers menacingly. "The losing team will see me after dark where which you will have to vote someone off of the island. Are we clear on the points thing?" The campers nodded. "Super! Now as an added prize, to whichever that team wins this challenge a Jacuzzi will go, courtesy of the Sizzling Springs Sauna and Spa to soak their tired muscles in. This Jacuzzi will be the winning team's for the rest of the summer, providing hours of relaxing bubbles and possible social gathering…"

The campers were all smiles, all ready experiencing a near vertical hike and needing a hot tub about now. Chris smiled.

"Good. And are we clear on the objective of this challenge?" The teens nodded. Then a shy camper spoke up.

"Um, Chris?" It was Lily. "If we land outside of the safe zone… the boat will pick us up, right?"

"Excellent question, Lily and yes, the boat will pick you up." Then his face shadowed with a mischievous look. "But I would recommend getting into the safe zone. You see, the boat has been having some mechanical issues and it may not get to a jumper out of the buoys in time. Squid chow and shark chum if you know what I mean."

The teen gulped hard. Chris laughed again.

"Let's kick this puppy off!" He cheered. "I'll need two volunteers from each team. Whight, Nick, please." Didn't he just say volunteers? As Nick of the Flaming Marmots and Whight of the Wailing Walleye stepped up, Chris held two straws in his fist. "The team who draws the short straw goes first. Go."

Whight grabbed the straw that looked longest while Nick went for the shortest looking one. Pulling out their draws, it was Nick who had pulled the shortest.

"Aw! Nick!" Howard complained. Nick gave his team a sheepish smile.

"All right. Let's see if these flamin' marmots can swim. Who's first?" Chris smiled at the teens.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	3. The Plunge

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter the campers are jumping for the win! Some are fearless... some are not and some are just plain mean. FEATURING THE FIRST OUTHOUSE CONFESSIONALS! Enjoy.

As I trample on this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_The Grim Sleeper: I'm not done with Allister and neither are the other campers. GO WALLEYES!_

_lovestruckbabe234: When you're afraid of water... I don't think you'll jump very easily._

_logicaltiger: CJzilla prides herself on making the characters real... And they will jump._

_AstroCreep: Jason looks like he's totally going to jump... _

_RenesmeeScarlet: Howard is kinda a loveable, spoiled brat ain't he? Heather... eat your heart out!_

_wicketi78759: Your wish is my command. Nick will not jump._

_Quartzy and Sue: Thanks! I pride myself on making your characters real!_

_TitanWolf: Russell is going to jump... with a little help from Howard._

_Shygirl077: Whew! Lily is kinda a challenge. I gotta get her shy but able to gradually come out of her shell._

_Wolf05: Jump, Whight! JUMP!_

* * *

Chapter 3

_The Plunge_

As most of them shuffled their feet, Howard scoffed.

"_Hey_! Four-eyes!" The blond rich kid pointed into the center of the Flaming Marmots. He was referring to Russell who was quietly minding his business.

_**Cut to FIRST Outhouse Confessional!**_

_**"I am NOT about to lose this challenge but I'm not stupid. I needed someone to keep the sharks occupied as the rest of us jumped to victory." Howard swatted the flies buzzing around his head. Then he smiled devilishly at the camera. "And I found the perfect shark/squid chew-toy."**_

_**Static.**_

The seventeen-year-old with the Buddy Holley glasses and purple trunks blinked.

"I'm talking to _you_! You have the lame triangle tattoos on your shoulders, glasses and purple swimming suit!" Howard's comment only made Russell sink deeper behind the crowd of teens.

The rich teen snarled, not like _NOT_ having his way. Stomping toward the retreating Russell, Howard snatched him by the shoulder.

"You are THE most pitiable person on our team aside from her-" He tossed his thumb toward Lily as he ushered Russell to the ledge of the cliff. "-so therefore, this team can afford to lose you."

Russell was insulted and offended but he was more focused on the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not jumping! No _way_!" The seventeen-year-old photography nerd dug his heels in the dirt as Howard pushed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Howard dude is not cool." Russell folded his arms and frowned at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

"Suck it up you big baby and jump!" The more Russell dug his heels in the dirt, the harder Howard pushed. Finally they were at the edge of the cliff. "Now… (strain)… JUMP!"

"NO w-_AAAAAAAAA_!" The ledge crumbled and Russell went falling. Howard was holding on by his tiptoes as he tried to retake his balance.

Russell's screaming could be heard before it faded and a faint splash was heard. Whight was standing closest to the ledge.

"He's got it! He's in the safe zone!" Whight cheered. The other campers breathed a sigh of relief.

Howard was still teetering on the ledge.

"Hey! _Help_ me!" He squeaked at the looong fall to the water below. No one moved. "I said: HEL-!"

And the earth under his feet gave way. The seventeen-year-old blond boy in the tiny Olympic-issued blue trunks fell off of the cliff. The other campers rushed to the side, hoping the rich snob would miss the safe zone. Sure enough and with a belly-flop heard around the world, Howard landed in the water outside of the buoy net.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confession.**_

_**"Oh!" Adam laughed, hold his stomach. "Howard's jump was priceless! Thank you instant replay!"**_

_**Static.**_

"That was awesome!" Conroy cheered but then he fell serious at the severe belly-flop. "OooooOOO_o_! THAT is gonna leave a mark."

Howard surfaced with a huge gulp of air.

"**Ha**!" Russell smiled at the mean blond kid as he was being whisked to the shore by the tug boat. Howard growled.

"Come back and _say that to my face_, you-!" Then he felt something brush up against the inside of his leg. "_WAAAAAAAA_!"

Making like something out of the Gospels, Howard jumped out high into the air and sprinted like a gazelle over the water before he tumbled to a sandy stop on the shore.

Up above, Chris McClean and the other campers were laughing.

"How'd YOU like them _apples_, you caviar sippin', golf-lovin', sweater-vest wearin'-!" Trista shook her fist down at the blond boy before Katroina set a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Trista! Gee. You got anger problems or something?" The innocent remark got Katroina the full wrath of the red-head.

"YES! And in fact, my punching dummy looks a lot like YOU!" Trista stood and whirled around to Katroina. Thankfully Adam, Nick and Jason jumped on Trista before she could rip into the dark blond girl. Katroina jumped behind Kanani and whimpered.

Chris McClean cleared his throat.

"Very dramatic campers, but let's get back to the jump please." The TV host looked into the nearest camera. "It looks like the Flaming Marmots have one good jump, courtesy of Russell!" The Flaming Marmot team cheered. "But also, Howard had failed to get into the safe zone so his jump didn't count as a point. Sorry dudes."

The campers' faces fell momentarily but then Chris snickered.

"Who's next?" He questioned. Without giving the host an answer, Conroy took a run at it and jumped.

"COWABUNGA!" The nutty fifteen-year-old oriental kid screamed as he did a jack-knife and landed in the safe zone.

"And that's two for the Flaming Marmots." Chris then looked over to the Wailing Walleye team. "Getting nervous Walleye?"

They frowned at him but Casey spoke up.

"Aw… you can count, McClean!" The blue-haired rocker cooed mockingly. The campers laughed as Chris turned to the girl.

"I'm looking forward to your jump, Casey. I don't think the bad manners and tattoos will curb the sharks' appetite." The TV host fired back with an immaculate smile. The other campers "Oooooh"ed.

Casey smirked back at the man.

"All right _barracuda_, I'm sure you're the only one who would know since you _are_ a subspecies of man-eaters." The seven-teen-year old returned. The other campers "Ooooh"ed again.

A frown threatened to crease Chris's face but he perked up again and looked at the camera.

"Let's get these marmots off of the cliff! Who's next?" He turned to the Flaming Marmots side.

"I'm next." Kanani smiled. Rubbing her hands, the Hawaiian-French supermodel exhaled before she jumped. Falling into a graceful swan-dive, the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girlelegantly landed in the safe zone.

The Flaming Marmots cheered.

"Me next!" Kassie promptly jumped off. The cute funny girl with a blue ribbon in her black curly hair effortlessly made it into the safety of the buoy net.

"Yes! I'm going for it!" Adam pumped his fist and flew off of that cliff. The sixteen-year-old boy made it into the safety zone, but just by a hair.

Next to jump were Lily and Katroina. Both made it to the safe zone. Three Flaming Marmots were left.

"Uh… Is there an easier way down besides this?" Milan questioned as she nervously eyed the drop.

"Well, yes, actually but it won't count as a successful jump." Chris was suddenly holding a bright yellow chicken hat. "This hat marks you as a chicken for the rest of the day and your team cannot count this jump."

Milan shuttered at the hideous looking hat.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That hat was SO hideous… It was either a really ugly hat or a really convincing Halloween costume! Seriously!" Milan gave the camera a wide-eyed, horrified look.**_

_**Static.**_

"Ek! _Gross_! I'd rather jump off a cliff than be seen in such a horrible hat! The bird-themed fashions died, like, eighty years ago!" With those wise, fashionable words, the curvy ebony-haired girl jumped from the cliff. Milan made it to the safe zone.

Chris turned to the last two campers.

"All right, who's it gonna be? Taylor or Nick?" He questioned.

Taylor's pale skin was white with fear.

"I'm NOT jumping." The goth with the brown hair and red streak walked over to Chris, yanked the chicken hat out of his hands and put it on her head. Shaking his head, Chris turned to the nearest camera.

"There you have it folks; the Flaming Marmots' first CHICKEN." McClean gestured for the girl. "You may take the chairlift down to camp, Taylor."

Like you had to tell the goth twice. Taylor was on the chairlift faster than she put that hat on her head. Chris turned to the last Flaming Marmot.

"Nick; bro, it's up to you." The sixteen-year-old boy with a brown paper bag over his head glanced between Chris and the jump.

"No. I'm not jumping." Nick took a step toward the chairlift as the other campers gasped.

"You sure, Nick. This won't count as a successful jump." Chris warned but Nick was resolute.

"I'm not jumping. My bag will shred if I jump." That got him a crazy look from everyone. But without waiting to hear what everyone else thought, Nick was on the chairlift.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

**_"My bag _**would **_rip and I didn't want that to happen." Nick looked resolutely at the camera. "Paper and water do not mix well under high velocity!"_**

_**Static.**_

Blinking in surprise, Chris turned to the camera.

"Well, that was… surprising…" Clearing his throat, the TV host smiled. "So the Flaming Marmots have a score of eight successful jumps. Will the Wailing Walleye be able to beat that?"

He heard a scoff behind him.

"Of course." It was Todd. "They got eight. We're all jumping here and unless one of us wants to be shark-food, we're getting into that safe zone."

Chris nodded.

"Brave words. So… who's first?" He questioned slyly. The campers and Todd promptly shut their mouths and shuffled their feet.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… so I kinda let my mouth run…" Todd looked off as flies buzzed around his head. "I was** __gonna__ **jump! But not first."** _

_**Static.**_

Finally Casey got fed up with the silence.

"I'll do it." The blue-haired rocker stepped forward. Chris's smile tripled.

"Props for being the first, Casey." The TV host stated. The seventeen-year-old girl smirked at him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls, McClean." She gave a toothy, mocking smile. Chris's face fell straight if tinted red a little.

"Ha, ha." Chris rolled his eyes then held out his hand. "I'll give your glasses back IF you make it to the beach." He smiled at the thought of campers becoming shark food.

Casey waved off his offer.

"You take your little chair lift back down to camp and I'll see you on the beach, in one piece, WITH my shades." Turning on her heel, she walked to the ledge of the cliff. Staring down and calculating how far she'd have to jump to make in into the safe zone, Casey took a breath.

The seventeen-year-old cracked her neck, took a few steps back and then began running to the edge. At the last second, when it was impossible for any of the cameras to film, Casey yanked off her glasses.

"GERONIMO!" And her feet left solid ground. The campers and Chris McClean rushed to the edge to see if she was going to make it.

"Holy cheese!" Jason gasped. "The wind's blowing her out of the safe zone! She's gonna be squid food! By the way did you know that there are two species of squid that reach gi-normous sizes? The Colossal and the Giant Squids!... Sometimes the Humboldt's but mostly Colossal and Giant!"

"Oh… she ain't gonna make it!" Rissa bit down on her fingernails. Then, in a tiny splash, Casey landed in the safe zone. "_Yeah_! She did it!"

Down at the lake, the bubbles of the jump were all that were seen of the seventeen-year-old.

"Uh… Why isn't she coming back up?" Allister questioned, his eyes shifting from the lake to Chris. But then Casey's head broke the surface, sunglasses and all.

Giving her team and a miffed Chris McClean a wave, the blue-haired rocker swam over to the tug boat as it pulled up along side the safe zone. Without much of anything else, Casey was hauled back to shore and given a towel.

"One for the Wailing Walleye." Chris looked back at the Flaming Marmots team. "Who's next?"

"I'm goin' for it!" Kenny just hopped off the cliff. Chris laughed.

"Dude! That guy is _seriously_ lacking in momentum. Here's hoping the sharks and squid all ready had lunch today." The TV host looked to the nearest camera. Sure enough, Kenny was far short from the safe zone.

With a splash, Kenny landed outside the safe zone. For a second, he failed to surface but then he did. With a scream and the two sharks and giant squid right behind him, the frantic sixteen-year-old wallflower swam to shore. Scrambling onto the beach, Kenny looked like a drowned rat. Chris laughed.

"That defied physics so many times!" The TV host laughed and then turned to the rest of the Wailing Walleye. "Next?"

Ce-Di scoffed playfully.

"I'll go! It'll be fun like that one time I jumped off the high dive and hit my head on the diving board on the way down! I was ten so I wasn't that coordinated but I can do this!" With all that jabbering, Ce-Di was lucky she wasn't pushed off by Chris. And with an excited squeal, the spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl with blond frizzy hair jumped.

The hyper girl landed safely in the safe zone.

"Woo! You go Ce-Di!" Alex smiled but then gulped. "Let's just hope I can make it." Holding his nose the seventeen-year-old boy jumped for it. Alex made it.

Next to jump were Allister, Jason, Todd, Trista and Nicol. All made it safely in the safe zone. Rissa was next. The ebony-haired girl looked at the drop and shuttered.

"Don't worry, Rissa; I'll be right behind you." Whight placed a hand on her shoulder. Rissa turned to the boy and smiled gratefully which made Whight's face flush.

"Thanks, Whight. I guess… I guess, I'll see you on shore." The black-haired earthy patted his hand on her shoulder. Whight's shyness got him best of him and he pulled back his hand.

"Uh… Yeah! I'll see you at the bottom, Marissa!" The girl's smile fell when he used her full name. Turning back to the cliff edge, Rissa jumped.

The girl landed safely in the buoys. Whight slapped his forehead.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Why did I lose it and call her by her** __full name__**?!" Whight lamented dramatically, clearly convinced his chances with Rissa were shot down in flames. "I am SO stupid!**_

_**Static.**_

"Dude, you better jump." Chris nodded, reading the boy's face. "_That_… was embarrassing."

Nodding, Whight sucked up his embarrassing moment with the pretty ebony-haired earthy and jumped for it. Chris watched.

"It's good… It's good… It's- _Oh_!" Whight's body met a buoy. Chris laughed as he saw the boy slide off of the buoy and into the safe zone. "Romeo's hit a buoy but it's a successful jump. I wonder if a head injury will keep him from wooing Rissa. Anyway, the Wailing Walleye won by a landslide! Ten to eight! I will see the Flaming Marmots at the Campfire tonight…"

Minuets later, Chris rounded up the 22 campers in the middle of the camp. Shivering and wet, most of the campers were ready for warm clothes and lunch. Leave it to McClean to drag on their suffering.

"Great job campers! But today's challenge goes to the Wailing Walleye and their impeccable participation by ALL of their team." Looking at Taylor and Nick, Chris gave an evil smile. "Now, the Wailing Walleye have won immunity from being voted off and a brand new Jacuzzi!" He gestured for a large thing under a blue tarp with Chef Hatchet standing by.

The brawny chef rolled his eyes as he yanked off the tarp and posed to sell the item. The Wailing Walleye team squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank the higher power for jet-stream massages!" Rissa eyed the Jacuzzi hungrily.

"The Jacuzzi is the Walleyes' and the Walleyes' alone." Chris then turned to the Flaming Marmot team. "Marmots, you were unable to beat the Walleyes' ten successful jumps with a measly eight good jumps. You are to be at the campfire after dark. Sorry."

The Marmot team moped at their loss.

"In the mean time, Chef Hatchet has prepared lunch in the mess hall. Use this time to change clothes and get to know each other… Not necessarily in that order." Chris shooed the campers away. The teens were left to themselves.

As the boys were walking back to their cabin, Howard got a stinging rat's-tail across his backside.

"YEOW!" The rich seventeen-year-old leapt five feet in the air. Whirling around, the blond glared at the prankster.

"Great jump, Howard." Casey commented, wringing her towel into another rat's-tail. "But I don't think the sharks would spoil their palate by eating your prissy butt."

The two seventeen-year-olds had a face off.

"Big words for a delinquent castaway!" Howard snapped back. A crowd was forming around the two. "At least I'm _popular_!"

As the crowd of teens "Ooooooh"ed again, they turned to see Casey's reaction. The girl chuckled so easily, it made the hairs on the back of Howard's neck stand.

"Popularity? Pfft! Eat your heart out, Mr. Howard J. Philips II." The blue-haired rocker folded her arms. Then she looked the boy straight in the eye. "You may be popular back in the world, but not here. Here, you're just a snotty loud-mouth who _will_ be put in your place."

With that Casey threw her towel on Howard's head and walked off to the cabin. Howard pulled off the towel, revealing his pretty face flushed with anger. But before he could squeeze out a chaser for the blue-haired harpy, the other campers followed suit and threw their towels on the boy.

_**Cut Outhouse Confessional!**_

_**"OH! That Casey THINKS she knows it all! She THINKS she can waltz up, tell me what I am and walk AWAY?!" Howard was shouting at the camera. "Oh-ho! Have I got news for HER! I am Howard J. Philips **__II__**! She doesn't know who she is MESSIN' WITH!" He gave the camera a liberal shake.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whoa! Casey and Howard have some vicious vibes between the two of them." Rissa gave the camera a concerned look. "I just hope they don't do anything foolish and get hurt. Camp Wanawanaka isn't about pecking order, it's about unity… Right?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Here's hoping the next challenge is kick-boxing because I'd sure like to take a couple swings at Howard's big head!" Kenny punched the air at the camera before he fell. "Hi mom!"**_

_**Static.**_

Minuets later the teens showed up at the mess hall with dry clothes and stomachs rumbling. They were greeted by Chef Hatchet and several bubbling caldrons of unknown food items. The burly chef eyed them all angrily.

"Get your trays and get over here you little sissies!" He shook a ladle at them. Squealing like ten-year-old fans, Casey and Jason were first in line.

**_Cut to Outhouse Confessional._**

**_"Verbal abuse, nasty food AND threats all by Chef Hatchet!" Jason squealed. "It's all I ever wanted! I can die happy now."_**

**_Static._**

"What's on the menu Master Chief?" Jason looked over the grub. Chef Hatchet cleared his throat.

"Pea soup, beef chili and mystery soup." The chef returned, tapping his ladle impatiently. Jason looked over the nasty looking chow.

"I'll take it _all_!" The seventeen-year-old punk rocker cheered. Chef Hatchet's face fell.

**_Cut to Outhouse Confessional._**

_**"With the first campers, I was** feared**! Now… I have** fans**!" Chef Hatchet waved his hands in the air before he folded his arms. "Without the fear-factor, half the fun's gone out of this!"**_

**_Static._**

Grumbling, Chef Hatchet spooned all three of his concoctions down onto Jason's tray. Squealing again, the seventeen-year-old boy with the red and blue 3D glasses skipped to a table. Casey was next and she looked like she couldn't hold in a loud fan-scream very much longer. Sighing, Chef Hatchet slopped the soup onto her tray and motioned for her to get out of the way. Taking her tray to the opposite side of Jason, Casey sat.

The teens lined up and flinched at Hatchet's menu. But all got their tray and sat where they wanted. The first table had Jason, Casey, Allister, Whight, Alex, Todd, Nicol, Russell, Kenny, Conroy and Adam. The second had Rissa, Lily, Kanani, Katroina, Nick, Kassie, Taylor, Milan, Ce-Di and Trista. And as soon as Howard, the last to get his tray, walked over to the two tables, everyone stopped talking. The seventeen-year-old boy frowned when he saw that he was getting the cold-shoulder and icy glares.

"Fine! Who needs you suckers anyway?!" With that blond rich kid walked out of the mess hall and ate his meal outside on the steps.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"What a bunch of losers! They think they can snub Howard J. Philips II?!" Howard glared at the camera. His frown deepened. "This is all that** __Casey's__ **fault! If she wasn't such a harpy, those other kids would like me!"**_

_**Static.**_

Hours later, the Flaming Marmots were seated around a campfire. But this was no ordinary camp ritual, this was THE Campfire Ceremony. Here, one camper's fate would be decided by his or her peers.

"Marmots… welcome to Camp Wanawanaka's first Campfire Ceremony of the year." Chris McClean stated. But everyone's eyes were drawn to the big plate of marshmallows in his hand. "I'm sorry to see such a fine looking group before me tonight. I really thought today's challenge was in your favor. But sadly, one of you will be going home tonight." The usually sadistic TV host was strangely serious. "These are the marshmallows of immunity. If you receive a marshmallow tonight, you will stay but if you don't get one… You will have to walk the Dock of Shame, catch a ride on the Boat of Losers and never, ever come back. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Kanani."

The beautiful Hawaiian-French supermodel was the first to receive her marshmallow.

"Lily." Lily was relieved to hear her name and gladly dashed up to get her marshmallow.

"Adam, Conroy; get on up here my brothers." Chris called the two boys up. Both Adam and Conroy hugged their marshmallow before eating it.

"Taylor." He called the goth up to receive her marshmallow. Walking and taking her treat, Taylor quietly ate it as she watched the other campers get called up.

"Milan, Kassie and Katroina; well done ladies." The girls claimed their marshmallows.

Two campers were left.

"Gentlemen." Russell and Howard sat before the fire. "I have only one marshmallow left for the evening and I have to say that this vote was unanimous. The camper with a marshmallow and who will NOT be going home is…" The TV host paused as the camera zoomed in on Howard and Russell.

Russell sat there with a straight face; not nervous but not totally calm. After all, this was HOWARD he was going up against. It was a sure win! Howard looked clearly agitated. He was looking intensely at Chris as the TV host squeezed the marshmallow of immunity. From how the other campers treated him earlier today… he was going home.

"Howard." Chris called out. Russell's mouth dropped to the ground as Howard took a second to recognize what was actually going on. "Howard, despite your tantrums and down-right villainous words, the team felt it was best to keep you on."

Howard picked up his sandbag body and grabbed his marshmallow staring at the other campers like they all had just sprouted extra heads.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals!**_

_**"Howard is a mean cuss and he totally deserves to be the first to get booted off of this island!" Adam gestured, pulling his auburn hair a little. "But… he is kinda right about Russell. The dude's jumpy, totally shut off and probably not the best for challenges in the future. Sorry Russell. You gotta go." **_

_**Static.**_

_**"Howard's a jerk but I think he's going to be more of an asset to the Flaming Marmots than Russell. Sorry dude." Kassie waved at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I don't like that blond boy but Russell whistles when he breaths! That's totally gross! He's gotta go!" Milan squirmed.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Although the only sides I like picking is between the Republicans and Democrats, Russell's got my vote. For the good of the team… he must leave." Katroina dropped her eyes from the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I'd like to vote off………" A pair of brown eyes appeared at the bottom of the camera. "**__CONROY__**!" Conroy screamed, jumping to his feet. "He's a spaz! When he jumped off the cliff, there was no form in his jack-knife Mc-Twist! He's gotta go!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Russell… Sorry dude, but you're walking the Dock of Shame tonight." Chris motioned for the docks. Russell hung his head, disappointed that his stay on Total Drama Island was only a day.

Getting his stuff, the photography nerd was hauled onto the Boat of Losers and whisked away from the island.

As the Flaming Marmots returned to their cabins, the Wailing Walleyes were mingling around their Jacuzzi. Sitting on the porch of the girl's cabin, Casey chewed a toothpick and watched the moths fly around the cabin's only outside light. Then the Flaming Marmots file back into camp. Her eyes got wide behind her dark shades when she saw Howard with them. Everyone was shocked but not a word was said. Howard looked over at the Wailing Walleyes and then to Casey. The seventeen-year-old girl frowned, got up off of the porch and walked off into the night.

Howard had made his fair share of enemies today and he barely escaped getting voted off. Maybe there was something to getting popular with these weirdoes. It'd save his skin for a few more challenges to come. So maybe he should try to be… nice.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	4. Sleepless in Wanawanaka

Hola everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter the teams are competing to see who can stay awake the longest but with a huge run, a big breakfast and a twisted quiz and Chris's reading of Webster's Dictionary how will anyone stay awake?

As I crumble this city under my feet, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_mario72486: Of course Alex was gonna jump... And he will be a painter of "happy trees"!_

_The Grim Sleeper: Nature doesn't like Howard. He should take a hint from the unviverse._

_logicaltiger: I liked Russell too. Too bad he had to go._

_lovestruckbabe243: Here's another chapter! Hope it's good!_

_TitanWolf: Sorry dude. We'll see Russell soon though. But you gotta admit... the other reviewers were sad to see him go._

_RenesmeeScarlet: If only Howard could be eaten... maybe he will!_

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Sorry Vega... Howard's another Heather. And you'll be surprised to know who wins the awake-a-thon._

_Quartzy and Sue: Howard's still around to torment the campers and there will be more Whight/Rissa action in further chapters!_

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Politics... I will keep that in mind about Adam & Katroina. (She's blond by the way)_

_AstroCreep: I like Jason and you will see just a little of his twisted humor in this chapter, but there is more to come! Russell... we will miss you. Thanks for the fav author! It's an honor!_

_Toritona: I dig Kassie. She's gonna be a major character in my fic._

_Wolf05: You like my pairing of Whight and Rissa?_

_Shygirl077: Your wish is my command._

AN: CJzilla is politically neutral and I will not let the characters take sides. But according to the character profiles you submitted, that's what CJzilla will do.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Sleepless in Wanawanaka_

Ahh… It was a beautiful Camp Wanawanaka morning. The blue jays and cardinals were singing to the sun's heavenly glory as it rose over the pristine lake. Shimmering rays of blessed sunlight bathed the tiny island and for a second… Camp Wanawanaka looked like an ordinary summer camp.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" After a massive wave of ear-shattering feedback from the two-bit speaker system, Chris McClean's voice was heard over the loud speaker.

Everyone, possibly including the dead, jumped out of their bunks and rushed out into the middle of the camp. Still asleep on their feet, the campers stood around the speaker pole.

"WHAT?! Fire? Flood? _Carbs_?!" Milan gasped, hands on her face. Just then the infamous chuckle of Chris McClean was heard.

The TV host walked up to the campers, bright-eyed, coiffed and smiling.

"Good morning. How was your first night in Camp Wanawanaka?" The ¾ awake teens just stared at the man, trembling from the massive adrenaline rush but still dead on their feet. Chris laughed again. "Well, I've seem more alert people at a retirement home."

That snapped Katroina out of her sleepy haze.

"Hey! Chris! That wasn't nice! What if there are people in retirement homes watching?!" The blond-haired perfectionist waved her arms, in a t-shirt and short pajama shorts.

"Then they will get my joke by the end of the show!" Chris winked at the nearest camera. Then he turned to the campers. "I will give all of you five minuets to be dressed, decent and at the mess hall or you will be disqualified from the incoming challenge." When those words left his mouth, the teens rocketed for their cabins.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Whoa. Talk about your living dead. And did you see Conroy's pajamas? HA!" Chris McClean clapped a hand on his perfectly coiffed head. "I didn't know you could get pajamas with footies in that size."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris was waiting on the porch of the mess hall, looking keenly at his watch as he counted down the time. Then he heard heavy breathing in front of him. Jason, Kenny, Conroy, Adam, Casey and Nicol were the first at the mess hall.

"Two minuets… Impressive; especially for the girls." He looked at Nicol and Casey. "You ladies have your faces on?"

Nicol growled, pulling up the sleeve of her black hoodie.

"I have my "I'm-gonna-kick-Chris-McClean's-butt" face on." The girl with the short, spiky raven hair glared at the TV host. The boys and Casey took a step back from the menacing girl.

Chris wasn't threatened because he looked at Casey.

"Nice hair Casey or do you always have the bed-head look all the time?" The man commented, looking at the mussed blue hair of the seventeen-year-old girl.

"Oh no. It took a lot of work to make it look like I just woke up." The blue-haired rocker delicately ran her fingers through her hair. "I've been up since four, primping up JUST for _you_."

Chris chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Four a.m. was ten minuets ago." He returned. The campers all groaned.

"You mean to tell me THAT I WENT TO SLEEP ONLY THIRTY MINUETS AGO?!" Jason exclaimed, his red and blue 3D glasses akimbo.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I totally went to bed at three thirty a.m." Jason looked exhausted as he hung his heavy arms. "I **__hate__** waking up early."**_

_**Static.**_

"Then why is the sun up this early? Back home it never did this!" Adam looked over at the sun rising over the lake.

"Dude, this is Muskoka, Canada. A lot of weird things happen up here." Chris returned. Nicol snickered.

"Like his five permanent o'clock shadow." The curvy sixteen-year-old whispered. Casey, Jason, Kenny, Conroy and Adam snickered with her. Chris rolled his eyes, quite proud of his furry face.

"I'll have you know that I was voted the second most awesomely coiffed man in television right now." The TV host folded his arms.

"And what awful magazine poll was this on? American Kennel Society Monthly?" Casey asked. The other campers roared with laughter.

A frown threatened to tarnish Chris's celebrity face.

"The Rolling Stone." THAT immediately shut Casey up. The girl stared at him like he'd just breathed fire.

"_THE_ Rolling Stone?! The _greatest_ rock and roll magazine that has ever graced this planet?! THAT Rolling Stone?" The blue-haired rocker climbed the stairs up to Chris McClean very, very slowly. Chris smiled widely and nodded.

Casey's mouth dropped to the ground.

"_YOU'RE_ the Chris McClean that was considered second most exceptionally groomed in the "Random Notes" celebrity section?!" She said stupidly. Again, Chris nodded.

"You know any other Chris McCleans out there, Casey?" He relished the totally stunned look on her face. The seventeen-year-old girl's mouth gradually closed.

"Well, I thought that there was some obscure music producer or budding athlete by the name of McClean…" Casey paused, looking up at the sky before staring back at Chris. "Holy flaming drumsticks of Tommy Lee… You-… You-…"

And that was all that popped out of her flapping mouth.

"Whoa. I don't know whether to be sick or ask for your autograph." She said her thoughts. Chris continued to smile.

"Still think the two-bit summer camp gives me some class?" He questioned. To Casey's irritation/embarrassment/anger the TV host was smiling happily at her.

"Yes." Casey folded her arms indignantly. "You may be second most finely coiffed celebrity on the planet but you are still hosting this joke of a reality series. So there." And she stuck out her tongue and walked back down the stairs.

Chris rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his neatly combed hair.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Holy haloed guitar riffs of Eddie Van Halen! Chris McClean… IN the Rolling Stone magazine!" Casey's jaw was practically on the floor of the outhouse. "That's so-… SO-!" Then her face fell smitten. "**_Awe_**some!"**_

_**Static.**_

The rest of the campers came running up to the mess hall, each looking scarier than the next.

"Thanks for rushing. I'd hate to see so many of you disqualified from the challenge today." Chris gave a big smile at the other flustered, akimbo campers.

Katroina raised her hand, getting crazy looks from the other campers.

"Yes, Katroina." Chris humored her hand.

"Um… Why are we all up so early?-" The girl started before she was cut off by a very angry looking Kanani.

"YEAH! WHY did you drag us out of bed?! This is summer camp; we should be relaxing!" The Hawaiian-French supermodel seethed.

"Yeah!" Conroy shook his fist. "I was looking forward to girls, fun in the sun and jumping through flaming hula-hoops!" Everyone but Chris turned and stared.

"Well, I can promise the last one." The TV host chuckled. Then he turned to Kanani. "For one: Camp Wanawanaka is no ordinary summer camp. This is a reality TV series and we did not drag twenty-two whiny teens all the way out here to film you relaxing; that plot has already been covered." Chris smiled at the camera. "And two: I've got you up early for some morning exercise!"

All the campers groaned loudly. Instead of listening to the campers complain, Chris McClean clapped his hands.

"All right. I want ALL of you to run one lap around the entire island!" He cheered happily.

"_WHAT_?!" Complained most of the campers.

"One lap… Run… RIGHT NOW!" He called into the air. The teens clamored for the beach and the start of an hour-long run. Chris sighed and laughed again.

"Whew! Watching these teens run is getting me thirsty." The smile on the TV host's face couldn't be wiped off as he turned and walked into the mess hall for something to drink.

Meanwhile, the camera crew was busy chasing the campers as they began their grueling early morning slave's-run. Kanani was leading the pack since the supermodel was pretty athletic. The other athletic campers such as Kassie, Todd, Nicol, Alex, Taylor and Casey were keeping their distance from the girl. Kanani… was in a bad mood. No not bad; as angry as a chili-pepper fed _wolverine_! Everyone, including the girls gave the French-Hawaiian sixteen-year-old a large berth. They took this time to get to know each other.

"So… You've got a pretty good stride. You on a track team or something?" Kassie questioned Nicol as they ran along side each other. The curvy sixteen-year-old gave Kassie a glance/glare.

"I'm a skater." She simply returned. Kassie's eyes lit up.

"Serious?! Oh, cool! I enjoy sports and you have to be pretty coordinated to ride a skateboard!" The curly-headed fifteen-year-old beamed. Nicol smirked and let the nice girl continue talking. "You do vertical or street?"

Behind them, the other kids were doing the same.

"Isn't this the weirdest summer you've had?!" Adam gated along side Katroina. The dark blond perfectionist shrugged a little.

"Sure! But this summer's just getting started and I have a feeling I'm going to change the world!" Then Katroina tripped and did a face-plant into a bush. Adam tripped on her outstretched ankle and the campers from behind tripped on him.

More than half of the camp tripped into a huge pile. The kids let out pain-laced groans.

Finally they ran ¾ of the island. The beach was looking familiar.

"I can see the camp!" Todd cheered breathlessly.

"All right!" Kassie threw her hands in the air. Then she turned to Nicol, Taylor and Alex. "I'll race you there!"

Gunning it with all she had, Kassie darted forward with Alex and Nicol right on her heels. Kanani was enjoying being in the front of the pack when three campers whizzed by her.

"HEY!" She snarled. Kassie looked back at her and smiled.

"Sorry Kanani! We're having a race! See you at camp!" The raven-haired funny girl waved. Kanani gritted her white teeth. For reasons unknown, probably just because she felt like it, the French-Hawaiian supermodel sprinted after the three of them.

Kassie was leading, but just by a hair, then Kanani came up behind her. Laughing and having a good time, Kassie didn't see Kanani stretch out her foot and curl it across her ankle. Dropping hard and fast, the fifteen-year-old girl hit the ground leaving Kanani to bolt a head.

Chris McClean was waiting at the mess hall and he saw Kanani run into the camp first.

"Kanani! Welcome back!" The supermodel laughed loudly as she jumped up into the air.

"Yeah! I'm the first one back!" Kanani cheered.

Chris just smiled but then he saw more campers come walking in. Kassie was being helped into camp by Nicol and Alex, her blue jeans and t-shirt covered in dirt.

"Kassie… what happened?" For once the TV host quirked a concerned eyebrow. Kassie cast her eyes at Kanani and frowned.

"SHE tripped me!" The ebony-haired girl returned pointing at the supermodel. Kanani just flicked her hair.

"I don't like losing." She returned.

"This wasn't a race, you poi-brained runway reject." Nicol glowered. Kanani scoffed.

"This was just a run around the island. It looks like you took it to the bad place, Kanani." Chris stated. That's when the supermodel gulped and had a 360 degree mood swing.

She traced her eyes back to Kassie.

"Uh… "Sorry" is a little late, isn't it?" Kanani questioned coyly. She only got dirty looks from the three teens as the rest of the campers flopped into camp.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I kinda let my competitive nature get the best of me…" Kanani's beautiful face flinched. "I hope that doesn't affect my standings here."**_

_**Static.**_

"Campers! How was your bracing run?" Chris questioned. Most of the exhausted campers fell to the ground, too tired to yell at the slave driver. Chris laughed. "Now I bet you're all hungry. We've got breakfast waiting in the mess hall."

"THANK THE LORD!" Kenny cried, throwing his hands in the air. Hopping off the ground, the sixteen-year-old was the first inside the mess hall.

When the other campers peeled themselves off of the ground and into the mess hall, their eyes bugged at the huge spread of food.

"Holy… _schnike_…" Adam awed. "It's like… Thanksgiving threw up in here!"

It was true. It was a twenty course meal of turkey, cake, pasta and fried foods. Kenny had his face inside a turkey, gobbling up the food. The other campers save for Taylor and Conroy, raced to the tables and shoveled this high-carb food onto their plates.

"Taylor, Conroy; c'mon campers, dig in." Chris appeared at the doorway. Taylor and Conroy turned to the conniving man.

"You're not serious? _This_ is part of our supposedly "action-packed" summer?! A large turkey dinner?!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman threw his arms in the air. Chris held an easy smile.

"Well… you get to have dinner and dessert for breakfast." The man replied. Conroy sulked.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**""Dinner for breakfast"?! LAME! I was promised flaming pits full of piranha! A face-off with a rabid lion! And love-sick girls that wait on my every whim!" Conroy fumed at the camera. "THIS is not the EXTREME summer camp I signed up for! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" The fifteen-year-old shook the camera, his brown eyes wide.**_

_**Static.**_

Conroy sulked over to a table and sat, before burying his face inside a cake. Chris smiled, trying to hold in a wicked laugh as he watched the teens pig out. Then he felt someone watching him. Turning he saw Taylor studying him with her arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I will find out." The goth tapped her foot. Chris gave her an easy smile.

"Me? Up to something? C'mon, Taylor." He feigned innocence. The goth sixteen-year-old wasn't buying it but she quietly made her way over to one of the tables.

"Hey, Sunshine! Park that cute booty right next to me!" Todd waved her over and patted the empty bench space next to him. Taylor's brown eyes turned black with anger as she picked up a cupcake and hurled it at the flirt. Splat! It hit Todd right on the forehead.

Jason, Casey, Nicol, Trista, Allister and most of the other campers guffawed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Taylor; Ooooh! She's as awesome as a mountain that has never been climbed before." Todd quivered, tongue hanging out of his head. "And spunky too. I think I found my summer camp baby!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Hey! Hey! Check it out!" Jason picked up two turkey leg bones and pulled his arms into his sleeves. With the little bones showing out of his jacket sleeves, the seventeen-year-old punk rocker smiled. "Who am I?"

The other campers on his table shook their heads.

"HOWARD!" Jason blurted out. Everyone, but Howard, screamed with laughter.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"My arms are not wimpy." Howard flexed his skinny arms at the camera and glanced at his biceps. "The girls back home say I'm totally toned." Then his eyes grew wide with the realization that his arms were about as toned as those turkey bones. "Ew."**_

_**Static.**_

Several minuets later, the entire camp had just stuffed their faces with the heavy food and was lying around the mess hall. Just as their full bellies, the long run, the lack of sleep and quiet lull of the mess hall put them to sleep, Chris came running into the room banging two pots together.

"Campers! Get up!" The teens groaned as they stood and/or rolled to their feet. Then they spotted a stack of papers under Chris's arm. "The paper under my arm is very important information. In fact, information that all teens should know." The camper's eyes were stuck to the paper as Chris handed them out.

Casey's eyes widened.

"These-… These are instructions on how to KNIT! What in the-?!" The seventeen-year-old rocker couldn't believe her eyes. Then Chris cut her off.

"They are. Each of you are to read this very informative instruction manual on the wonders of knitting." He stated with a wicked smile. "I advise you all to read carefully because a test will be given after your _joyous_ reading."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"HA!" Chris laughed and laughed. "Knitting instruction manual! Who WRITES this stuff? But who cares?! This is gonna rock! These teens have no clue. They think that THIS is the challenge. Like it'd be this easy."**_

_**Static.**_

The campers whined loudly.

"C'mon. Let's see some brain cells reactivated!" Chris gave a thumbs-up. "And I'll see you campers when everyone is finished.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I will NOT fail a test! It's like something that I do not DO!" Katroina looked square at the camera before her face paled. "Failing a test is that one of the worst things in the world! Well… besides going to juvy, bad politicians, the economy crashing, the environment dying… and death…"**_

_**Static.**_

Finally, SEVERAL hours later, all the campers were finished with their little knitting quiz. Their brains were mush, their muscles were noodles and their eyes felt so unbearably heavy that they couldn't keep them open. Then Chris busted through the front door.

"Campers!" Chris kicked in the front door, startling the lethargic teens. "How'd it go? Did you all finish?"

The campers held up their papers to which Chris scooped them up.

"Good. Now if you'll all follow me." The perky TV host walked out the door with twenty-one zombie teens on his heels.

Taking them to the sight of the infamous Campfire Ceremony, Chris had them sit down on the little log-chairs.

"Great job campers. A run, a big breakfast and a quiz… Wow… I suppose you are all tired?" The man questioned, trying to look sympathetic. All the teens nodded. "Aw. Well I've got good news and bad news."

With that Chris tossed all the teens' painstakingly perfect quiz papers onto the fire, struck a match on his five-o'clock shadow and lit the tests on fire. The campers gasped.

"WHAT THE _**HEY**_?!" Katroina fumed, hopping to her feet as she watched her perfect test paper go up in flames.

"The good news is we have a nice campfire for this evening! The bad news… The actual challenge starts now." Chris smiled as he watched the fire eat up the paper. The teens growled loudly.

"WHAT?! We ran and did that test!" Trista seethed as she watched her quiz answers burn up. "WHAT IS THE STINKIN' CHALLENGE?!"

Chris kept calm, yet twisted eyes at the angry campers.

"An awake-a-thon." He smiled. "Everything you've done before this was to… prepare you for the challenge. The exhausting run so that your bodies are tired, the heavy breakfast to make you sleepy and the pointless knitting quiz for mental fatigue."

They all heard knitting needles and saw Conroy knitting a sock. Cue awkward stare-down.

"At least Conroy is putting his knitting knowledge to good use…" Chris said slowly. Then he snapped out of it and began explaining the challenge. "Your challenge is to stay awake for the longest time possible. The camper who stays awake the longest will win one for their team." Chris clapped his hands. "So your challenge starts… now."

The teens glanced at each other and blinked.

"And to "help" with your challenge-" Chris sat at one of the log chairs, pulled a HUGE book, set it on his lap and opened it. "-I will be reading several pages out of Webster's Dictionary."

The campers moaned loudly as Chris put on his reading glasses.

"Starting off with… Aardvark." Milan gasped sharply, aardvarks being her phobia. Chris continued reading. ""Aardvark: Afrikaans from aarde ("earth") and vark ("pig"); hence… "earth-pig"…" Chris's reading of the dictionary made it even more boring since he read slowly and softly.

This was going to be a looooooong day.

Day turned into night and the stars shone brightly down over Camp Wanawanaka. As the day, the dictionary reading and the absolute fatigue wore on, many campers fell asleep. Marmots and Walleye alike were dropping like flies. Only the truest, most hardcore remained. Casey, Nicol, Lily, Nick, Allister and Kenny sat there, eyes barely open but still powering on. Finally, Casey swayed violently and fell off of her chair, dead asleep.

"And Casey's outta here!" Chris smiled at seeing the seventeen-year-old blue-haired rocker happily asleep in the dirt. "We're down to five campers left! For a special treat, I've arranged for Chef Hatchet to do a little dance for you all."

And right on cue came a very unhappy Chef Hatchet, once again in his sugar-plum fairy ballerina outfit. The campers were too tired and afraid to laugh. Chris clapped, holding in a guffaw.

"All right! And Chef Hatchet will be performing his rendition of… Swan Lake to the musical stylings of Canada's premier smooth-jazz keyboardist!" Chris pulled out a boom-box and hit play. As easy-going music filled the air, the TV host quirked an entertained eyebrow at Hatchet. "Do your dance, Mr. Hatchet."

Chef Hatchet sighed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I HATE that costume…" Chef Hatchet glowered at the camera as he folded his beefy arms. "It chafes and does nothing for my lower-body figure."**_

_**Static.**_

To the smooth jazz and Chef Hatchet's surprisingly graceful dancing, Allister, Kenny and Nick fell off of their chairs, asleep.

"Ladies… you two are left. Which of you two lovely ladies will pull off the impossible?" Chris turned up the smooth-jazz. Nicol turned to Lily and glared. Lily just blinked sleepily but firmly.

Thirty minuets later, Nicol and Lily were still going strong. Chris was getting tired of watching these two campers nearly drift off to sleep. Silently wishing that one of them would fall asleep, he was cut a break. Lily fell to the ground, asleep.

"And we have a winner!" Chris cheered. "Nicol! You have won this challenge! Congratulations!"

The curvy sixteen-year-old gave a thumbs up before she too fell over, sleeping. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh. Chef, you're gonna have to help me get these campers to their beds." The TV host sighed. Hatchet stopped his ballet dancing and groaned.

Picking up Casey, Chris left the rest of the campers to Chef Hatchet to carry. Casey groaned in her sleep and looped her arms around Chris's neck. The TV host got stiff before he saw Hatchet grinning at him. Frowning, Chris walked to the girls' cabin with Casey in his arms.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I bet you all thought I was asleep, huh?" Casey snickered at the camera before an evil smirk curled onto her face. "Fooled you and Chris."**_

_**Static.**_

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!

* * *


	5. Bombardment Dodgebrawl

Ohyaho everyone from Tokyo to California! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter, the campers are pitted against each other in a high-stakes dodgeball game. Enjoy.

As I crumble this city under my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: LOVE... HATE... REVIEW...

_wicketi78759: Nick? Have a pairing?! Why sure... I can do something like that._

_lovestruckbabe243: For your entertaiment, my entertainment and all those who are out there in FanFiction Land! And don't be afraid to be a spaz. Spaz power makes the world go 'round!_

_The Grim Sleeper: I want to get some original challenges in here but I have to first cull down most of the campers. So, I'm stuck writing a challenge that's all ready been written and you guys are stuck reading about your characters in all-ready-been-done episodes. Sorry. CJzilla's challenges will be better later on._

_logicaltiger: Yep! Katroina and Adam will be together!_

_NarutoUzumaki1999: There are some episodes of TDI that never have a campfire ceremony. Chapter 4 was one of those episodes. In this chapter someone WILL be sent home. Adam/Katroina are growing into a couple._

_janey1097: Hey, thanks for reading! I promise that Conroy and Ce-Di will give off a lot of craziness in the future._

_RenesmeeScarlet: Here's your update!_

_Wolf05: (CJzilla sticks out tongue) Well, **I** thought it would be good manners to ask if you liked the pairing! Just for that, I'm putting you together with the BEAR! Okay... just kidding. Whight and Rissa it is!_

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Yay! You're a winner! And to your Dodgebrawl question... It's gonna be Whight._

_AstroCreep: Hey, thanks again for the fav author. It's an honor. Jason's always spewing out info... I just can't stop the guy._

_Quartzy and Sue: Conroy is a wiley one... and crazy too._

_Toritona: Hey, thanks for the fav author. It's an honor. How'd you like your character's personality?_

_Sister Strange: Thanks for reading. New challenges will be made, it's just that I have to break down the campers into smaller batches to make it easier for the reader. And as far as Casey and Chris... let the flirting fly!_

* * *

Chapter 5

_Bombardment Dodgebrawl_

Morning of the third day. The window of the boy's cabin was open and a weird sound stirred Howard out of his sleep. Since he wasn't well liked, the second generation millionaire's bunk was at the window where the morning sun would shine into. Howard heard hushed voices and the sound of golf clubs hitting… something. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the rich blond swung his legs to the floor and poked his head out of the window. To his horror, he saw Jason, Todd and Kenny standing like caddies as Casey hit a rock off of HIS tee with HIS very expensive golf clubs. The teens watched the rock fly through the air and land in Lake Leech about a hundred yards away.

"Right where the fairway would be! Nice!" Jason congratulated. Casey smirked, setting the golf club on her shoulder.

"Beat that Jason." She remarked, holding out the club to the seventeen-year-old punk rocker.

"Oh I will. But not with THAT." Howard watched as Jason plucked his lucky golden golf putter from the bag. "I know it's not for the distance, but it's SHINY!"

With that, Jason set a rock on the tee and wiggled his hips as he was about to swing.

"H-HEY!" Howard roared, leaning out the window. The four teens turned around, looking like they'd done nothing wrong. Howard was ready to explode. "YOU FOUR ARE _DEAD_!"

Then he stood, whacking his head on the window seal hard enough to knock shut the window. Casey, Todd, Jason and Kenny snickered. Inside the cabin they heard Howard fumbling and bumbling like a fish out of water. They all held in a loud laugh when the door flew open. The seventeen-year-old blond rich kid looked… _miffed_. Howard stomped out of the cabin in socks, boxers with green dollar signs and a nasty bed head.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"O! Howard looked MAD! Here comes **__another__** trust fund meltdown!" Todd smiled at the camera. "This is so sweet! It was just like the universe gave me this opportunity to pull off the first prank of summer!" He gave two thumbs-up and grinned happily at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

Marching up to Jason, Howard snatched the golf putter out of his hands. And if smoke could come out of his nose, it would have.

"_You_-…!" He shook his fist at the seventeen-year-old punk rocker with spiky brown hair. Though Jason could easily twist Howard into a pretzel, he simply backed away snickering.

Todd and Kenny laughed as they put away the golf clubs back into Howard's golf bag.

"Good morning, Howard!" Casey beamed, handing back the seventeen-year-old's club. Howard grabbed it out of her hand and glared.

"YOU were behind this, weren't you?!" Howard snarled, pointing a finger in Casey's face. The seventeen-year-old rocker shrugged.

"Actually it was Todd's idea. Nothing like a harmless prank on the camp idiot." She returned, her face going straight as she looked him in the eye. Howard seethed as Casey looked down. "Hey… nice boxers."

With a laugh, Casey moved off toward the docks with Jason, Todd and Kenny right behind her as Howard blushed a little.

"You will hear from my _lawyers_, you four! Especially you, you blue-haired harpy!" Howard shook his golf club as he watched the girl move off. "You surly, _ill-mannered_, crude, thinks-she's-all it, pretty-!"He paused, processing what had just come out of his mouth. 'Pretty'? Where in the **HECK** did _THAT_ come from?! "I-I mean _PETTY_ _problem_ child! I wish to have _nothing_ more to do with YOU! You-!"

In the middle of his rant, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Whirling around, the spoiled blond boy snarled.

"WHAT?!" Then Howard's face fell to shock when he saw Chef Hatchet standing behind him, angry look on his all ready scary face. Hatchet tossed his thumb over his shoulder and Howard saw that one of the mess hall's windows was broken. "What?! NO! It wasn't me! It was-!"

Chef Hatchet got a twitch in his eye. The seventeen-year-old rich kid looked pretty guilty, since a rock was launched through one of the mess hall's windows and HE was holding a golf club.

"You… are on morning grease-trap duty." The burly cook snarled, picking Howard up by his boxers and carrying him to the mess hall.

Just out of sight, Jason, Casey, Todd and Kenny high-fived each other as they watched Howard take the fall for their little early morning golfing prank.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Well played, Casey. Well played." Howard frowned deeply at the camera, arms crossed over his bare chest. "And I meant "petty"! NOT pretty!" He leaned toward the camera. "You'd have to be blind, dumb and into massive body tattoos to LIKE **_**YOU**_**!"**_

_**Static.**_

As the morning progressed, the campers all shuffled toward the mess hall, awaiting breakfast. Chef Hatchet was waiting for them, some crumby, poorly cooked oatmeal for the teens to eat. Jason, Kenny and Todd came into the mess hall, laughing and joking like they'd known each other for years. Nicol and Taylor were all ready served and seated at a table.

"Nicol!" Jason came up to the curvy sixteen-year-old girl and high-fived her. "Nice job on the challenge yesterday. I would have had it if Chef Hatchet's rendition of Swan Lake wasn't so convincing." He passed his eyes up at the frowning Chef Hatchet and smiled widely. "And that's a compliment, Master Chief!"

Grumbling under his breath, Hatchet peeled a ladleful of oatmeal out of the big stew pot he'd cooked it in. Jason giggled like a fourteen-year-old fan-boy, grabbed his tray and basked in Chef Hatchet's awesomeness.

In walked Rissa, Ce-Di and Kassie.

"Cats can't see the color red very well! Did you know that?!" Ce-Di rattled off another obscure pointer.

"Totally! Did you know some parrots have the intelligence of an eight-year-old?" Kassie questioned. Ce-Di scoffed.

"Of course! Pirates were smart to keep parrots around so they can remember where they parked the ship when they drank too much rum!" The spaz with the frizzy blond hair cheered.

Both Kassie and Ce-Di laughed. Rissa was smiling, listening patiently with her hands in her pants pockets as they walked into the mess hall.

Milan, Nick and Alex walked in after them. The sixteen-year-old boy with the paper bag on his head and seventeen-year-old artist were quietly listening to the curvy raven-haired girl as she told them all about her social life back home. When her eyes came to the other teens, Milan locked eyes with Kenny and she waved coyly. The sixteen-year-old grunge wallflower blushed and kinda sidestepped behind Todd. Kenny got a congratulatory nudge in the arm from Todd.

Adam walked in with Katroina right on his tail. Allister poked his head into the mess hall before making a quiet entrance.

Whight gave a big yawn as he came through the door. Rubbing his eyes, the fifteen-year-old music lover looked obviously still asleep. Looking around as he got his tray, he saw Rissa smile at him. Whight's face heated and he promptly looked away, holding his tray to the side of his face. Rissa quirked a brow but still maintained her smile. Man… he was cute when he was embarrassed.

Trista and Lily walked in, both quiet as they meekly grabbed their trays, got their food and sat by Rissa, Kassie, Ce-Di, Milan, Nick and Alex.

Kanani snuck into the mess hall, knowing that Alex, Kassie and Nicol were still steamed at her for tripping Kassie yesterday. But she didn't go unnoticed. Kassie's table went silent as they saw Kanani in for breakfast. Hanging her head and sighing, the Hawaiian-French supermodel grabbed her tray and food and sat at the opposite table.

Breakfast went on as usual but with Conroy and Casey missing.

"Why Ms. Sunshine, might I say that you look lovely today." Todd cooed across the table from his not-so-secret-crush Taylor. The goth girl gripped her fork in a fist and glared.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Todd… is repulsive." Taylor glowered at the camera, her dark brown eyes going black with anger making the streak of read through her brown hair stand out even more. "He's nothing but a flirt! And what's with the shark-tooth necklace? Who's he trying to fool? Shark-teeth necklaces are for surf bums and desperate losers trying to compensate for something."**_

_**Static.**_

"You call me sunshine one more time-…" Taylor hissed, glaring at the seventeen-year-old boy through the tops of angry eyes. Todd looked insulted.

"But that's your name… _Sunshine_." He smiled. "I've made up nicknames for all the girls here!" Then he began pointing. "Candy Thighs." Milan. "Girl Scout." Katroina. "Spitfire." Trista. "Honolulu." Kanani. "Trouble." Nicol. "Bambi." Lily. "Sparky." Ce-Di. "Bare-Feet." Rissa. "Bubbles." Kassie. "And my favorite… Sunshine."

Todd gave Taylor a smitten stare.

""Sparky"?" Ce-Di overheard the conversation. "Why "Sparky"?"

The seventeen-year-old shrugged.

"Because I'm pretty sure there is something short circuiting inside your head." Todd answered, not trying to be mean, just honest. Ce-Di stared long and hard at the boy before giggling gleefully.

"I _love_ it!" The spazzy blond cheered and stuffed her face with oatmeal.

Allister snickered and that got him several looks from the other teens at the table. The seventeen-year-old outcast sunk lower into his chair, trying to become invisible once again.

Suddenly the door swung open and a very steamed-looking Howard stomped into the mess hall. Jason, Kenny and Todd snickered on their oatmeal, thinking of the prank they pulled on him just minuets before. Howard heard the hyenas still laughing at him and he shot them a glare.

"When you guys least expect it, I'll hit you will a prank of my own! Outstandingly YOU, _Casey_." He sneered, face red with anger. But then he didn't see the blue-haired rocker. Looking over his shoulder at the other table and around the mess hall, Howard returned his eyes to Jason, Kenny and Todd. "Hey! Where is that blue-haired harpy?!"

Everyone looked around.

"Yeah… And where's that nutty Conroy?" Nicol questioned seeing two members of her team missing. Then Jason, Todd and Kenny snickered at the spoiled rich kid.

"Ya miss her all ready?" Jason flicked a forkful of oatmeal at the seventeen-year-old rich kid. Howard dodged the oatmeal as his face heated. "We all heard the "pretty" comment you gave Casey just before we left, Howard."

"DID NOT!" Howard fumed stomping his foot as his face got redder.

The other kids groaned in disgust or wolf-calls.

"He's in denial!" Todd threw his hands in the air.

"Ew." Lily scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Lucky girl." Sarcastic Taylor made a disgusted face.

"Shut up!" Howard snarled at the other kids, face too red to ignore. "That Casey is THE most angering girl on the face of the earth! And I would sooner have a root canal without painkillers than develop feelings for that BIKER CLUB _REJECT_!!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Yeah… He digs her." Jason smirked at the camera. Then he fought off a loud laugh. "I feel really bad for Casey right now. Howard-and-Casey-sitting-in-a-tree!"**_

_**Static.**_

As Howard argued with Jason and Todd, the other kids got sick. This morning's breakfast was even more disgusting now.

"Anyone know what the challenge for today will be?" Kassie poked at her oatmeal with her fork.

"My best guess is a twisted game of dodgeball." Adam replied trying to pull his spoon out of the very sticky oatmeal. "So far we've been put through the same indecency as the first Total Drama Islanders."

Katroina shook her head.

"Where's the originality in TV anymore? I mean, it's the same things over and over. Even political television talks about the same issues again and again." The dark blond perfectionist sighed. "Stop talking and start doing! That's what I'd like to see."

"You too?" Adam looked up at Katroina, his twinkling green eyes coming to her sea-blue ones. "Isn't the same things? The environment, education and the oil-crisis?"

The dark blond nodded thrilled that she found another politically minded teen in this place.

"Yeah! Don't forget about housing, the fickle economy and the way our taxes are being spent." That sparked a huge political conversation between Adam and Katroina. The other kids at the table rolled their eyes but said nothing.

"So have you guys written any letters to your family yet?" Milan questioned the other teens at her table.

Alex shrugged.

"Kinda. I've painted them a picture of Wanawanaka and I was planning on sending it with the next person voted off." The seventeen-year-old boy made a disgusted face at his oatmeal. Milan squealed.

"You're an artist?!" She swooned. "Oh! Artists are like the artsy-est people that are _artists_! You only paint or do you use pencil too?!"

The extraordinarily curvy raven-haired beauty smiled at Alex who just blinked. Milan's air-headedness was really showing today.

"Uh… I'm a painter mostly but I'm not afraid of charcoal, pencils or even crayons if I have any." His hazel eyes looked down as he started dragging his spoon through his oatmeal. Milan squealed again.

"Crayons! Oh, I love crayons! The colors are so pretty! But I found out that they don't taste as good as they look." Gazing up at the ceiling she recalled how awful that candy-apple-red crayon tasted. "It didn't taste like a candied apple at all! It was so nasty that I couldn't swallow."

The kids at the table flinched.

"I know, right!" Ce-Di spoke up, finally swallowing that pasty mouthful of gluey oatmeal she'd been chewing for over three minuets. "I like lemons but the lightning-lemon crayon tasted like toenails! Did you know that your nails continue to grow even after you die? That's the truth!"

Again the kids flinched with disgust at Ce-Di's comment and that fact that she was shoveling more oatmeal into her mouth.

"I never did like those crayons with the citrus names." Nick quietly voiced. "Sure, they were nice colors but I just don't like citrus. My favorite color is blue."

Lily looked up when the quiet sixteen-year-old said that.

"Me too." She peeped. "I like sky blue."

"Ocean blue for me." Nick turned his bagged head to the shy girl. Lily gave a big grin before she blushed and dropped her eyes.

Rissa was happy to see two of the most reclusive campers start to come out of their shells.

"Painting huh?" The ebony-haired earthy looked over to Alex and set her chin on her hand. "Landscapes, portraits, abstracts or still-life?"

Alex cleared his throat nervously.

"Just about anything that I want." His hazel eyes didn't leave the oatmeal he was poking. Rissa nodded. Little did they know that Whight was listening in on their conversation from the other table.

"I'm a painter too. I like to do landscapes. Lake Leech is so pretty during sunset so I hope to capture it tonight. The environment gives off so much inspiration." Looking out the window the sixteen-year-old girl watched the trees sway with the morning breeze.

"That is if you're not the team called to the Campfire Ceremony tonight." Kassie spoke up, having a serious moment for a quick second as she glanced over some of the Flaming Marmot team. "I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to be at the campfire tonight. We have to pull out all the stops to win today."

Rissa sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to be teams. Competition does nothing but tear friends apart. If I had my way, I would want all of us on the same team." The ebony-haired earthy smiled. Kassie, Milan and Ce-Di cooed.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Milan hugged the three girls. Rissa, Kassie, Milan, Lily and Ce-Di shared a big girl hug.

Then all the campers heard a clap from the mess hall's door.

"Good morning campers! I see you've all enjoyed Chef Hatchet's famous oatmeal breakfast." It was Chris McClean, his teeth immaculately white and hair perfectly combed. The campers quieted as Chris stepped in front of them. "The participation of yesterday's challenge is to be commended. But last night's victory went to the Wailing Walleye! Congrats to our favorite fishes."

Jason pulled up Nicol's arm and the curvy sixteen-year-old bashfully smiled as her team applauded her. Then the TV host noticed two campers was missing, one in particular.

"Where's Casey?" And he looked around again. "And Conroy?"

The campers shrugged.

"Haven't seen Conroy all morning but Casey should be around here somewhere." Todd stated. Chris sighed.

"I'll tell you teens today's challenge after ALL the campers are present. Excuse me." With that the TV host walked into the kitchen. Seconds later they heard Chris's voice over the camp's speaker system. "Will Casey and Conroy please report to the mess hall immediately. We will give you two minuets and then we will release Chef Hatchet to hunt you down."

The teens in the mess hall glanced at each other.

"Can they do that?" Trista whispered to Todd. The boy shrugged.

Then they saw Chris walk back out into the main room.

"THAT'LL get them to come running." Chris smiled. "Chef Hatchet needs an excuse to use both his military tracking training and his knife expertise once in a while."

The campers' faces paled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"There's **_**penalties**_** for not being the mess hall when Chris announces the upcoming challenge?" Lily looked at the camera screen. "He'll send that scary Chef Hatchet guy after you? If that's the case, I'm sleeping in here."**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Conroy came racing in, covered in motor oil. Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"What the heck have you been up to Conroy?" He glanced at the oriental fifteen-year-old's oily orange hoodie and the smears of grease on his fuzzy face.

The wannabe stuntman gasped for breath.

"I was trying to hot-wire that tug boat to start but I didn't have enough time!" The boy threw his arms in the air, oil dripping off of his sleeves to the floor.

"Or the keys?" Chris gestured for Chef Hatchet who held up his key-ring teasingly and smiled sinisterly. "Sorry Conroy; the only way off of this hunk of rock is by getting voted off by your fellow campers."

Conroy snapped his fingers and groaned loudly.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"This is LAME! I've seen less lameness in a DMV line! I wanna get out of here NOW! RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! RIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!" The fifteen-year-old jumped up and down, having a tantrum. **_

_**Static.**_

Chris chuckled but then tapped his foot.

"Now where is Casey?" Speaking of the devil, everyone heard those chunky biker boots walk up the mess hall's wooden steps. In walked the seventeen-year-old blue-haired rocker chick, mulling on a toothpick. "Casey! I'm _SO_ happy you can join us." Chris sarcastically smiled.

The girl smirked at him.

"I'm _all_ about making you happy, Chris." Casey returned, equally sarcastic if not a little flirty. She flicked her toothpick to the ground and sat beside Allister.

Chris sighed and got to the point.

"Now that every one of you campers is present, I will divulge today's big challenge. This challenge will be better than yesterday's… IF that's even possible." Chris laughed at his joke but the campers rolled their eyes. Clearing his throat, the TV host rocked back on his heels. "Back by popular demand, the fans would like to see the new campers fight it out in another high-stakes dodgeball game!"

Most of the campers cheered.

"All RIIIIIGHT!" Kenny cheered. "I rule at dodge-ball!"

"But unlike yesterday's challenge, today the losers will face a Campfire Ceremony where one of you will have to get voted off." Chris continued. "Nothing like a little fire under your butt to make friends turn on friends, huh?" He laughed lightly. "Now let us mosey on over to the dodge-ball court!"

About two minuets later the Flaming Marmots and the Wailing Walleyes were looking at each other from opposite sides of an old tennis court.

"All right campers, you all know the rules of Dodgebrawl." Chris squeezed a red dodgeball in his hands. "You get hit, you're out. You catch a ball, the thrower's out and you get to pick a member of your team to come back. The first team to knock out all of their opponents is the winner! Now enough of the sultry sound my voice, let's get it on! Your honorable Chef Hatchet presides as ref."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"We got this in the bag!" Nicol pumped her fist. "I mean the Walleye have Kenny, Jason, Casey, Trista and me, while the Marmots have a few good players but mostly noodle-armed geeks. I include YOU in that **_**Howard**_**!" Nicol glared at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

The Walleyes huddled up.

"All right. Who's good at throwing?" Jason questioned. Raising his hand he saw that Kenny, Nicol, Trista, Ce-Di and surprisingly Allister raised his hand. Jason cocked a brow. "Allister? You can throw?"

Getting glances from his team and especially Casey, the seventeen-year-old outcast's head sunk between his shoulders as he answered.

"I'm the best dodge-ball player at my school." Allister nodded meekly.

"You better be." Trista threatened. "Because we can't lose this one! It means that one of us is getting the shaft tonight and it ain't gonna be me."

The other teens frowned at her threat to Allister but nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We need to hit hard and fast. Anyone familiar with the dodgeball variation of Bombardment?" Jason questioned. Most of the team got wicked smiles on their faces as they nodded. "Good. Casey, Whight, Rissa, Alex and Todd. You five are our catching team. Catch as many balls as you can while Nicol, Trista, Kenny, Allister, Ce-Di and I will bombard them with the balls that you catch. Everyone good on the game plan?" They all nodded. "Break!"

Meanwhile across the court the Flaming Marmots were having a hard time focusing.

"C'mon guys!" Adam pleaded as Kassie and Kanani refused to speak to each other, Conroy was dripping with motor oil and Lily and Nick sat alone at the bench looking very nervous. "We need to pull a team effort! I don't want to see the campfire again tonight!"

Katroina agreed with Adam.

"Let's just TRY okay?" The girl desperately tried to pull her team together. Still nothing.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"It looks like the Marmots are gonna get burned." Chris McClean smiled at the camera. "AGAIN!"**_

_**Static.**_

Groaning Adam and Katroina looked at each other. They might as well pick someone to vote off tonight because they were definitely going to be at the Campfire Ceremony.

"Listen UP _MAGGOTS_!" Then they heard the shrill voice of Howard. Looking up they saw the gangly seventeen-year-old rich kid tying a bandana around his head, Rambo style. "You WILL get it together! Today's victory is OURS. The only question is… HOW soon can we taste it?!"

The other teens blinked. They knew Howard to be a spoiled brat but they never saw this Rambo-leader side of him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Holy chips and salsa." Kassie blinked at the camera. "Who knew Howard was some sort of Stallone Commando Dodgeball Leader? With his shrillness, the Marmots **_**could**_** pull this off."**_

_**Static.**_

"We are the _Flaming Marmots_ but that DOESN'T mean that we will go out in a fiery ball of flames! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Howard called into the air. Surprised but still stirred to action, the Flaming Marmots raised their fists and cheered.

Then they heard laughing from the other side of the court.

"Wow, Howard. Was that your big boy voice?" Casey shot at the seventeen-year-old rich kid, casually spinning a dodgeball on her finger. Howard snarled.

"YOU and the Walleyes are going DOWN, _harpy_!" The boy gestured stomping up to the court divider line. Casey scoffed.

"Tonight… I will be accepting YOUR apology." She returned smiling at him. Howard growled even louder as the Walleyes snickered amongst themselves.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Casey can sure get on Howard's nerves." Whight chuckled at the camera as flies buzzed around his head. "If she keeps that up, he'll be so distracted that he'll be peeling dodgeball rubber off of his face for the rest of the summer." Then his face fell. "I just hope we win. I don't want anyone voted off or hurt. Especially Rissa."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris raised his arms.

"Dodgeballs at the center of the court, please." He instructed. The red rubber projectiles were placed on the center line. "On three campers… One…"

The court was still, almost as still as a western street gearing up for a shootout.

"Two…" Chris dragged on his counting as he watched the teens stiffen and ready to race toward the balls. "THREE! BEGIN!"

And like racehorses out of the starting gate, the teens flew toward the dodgeballs. Red rubber went flying in all directions. Chef Hatchet blew his whistle non-stop as teen after teen was benched.

Finally Jason, Trista, Allister, Rissa and Whight were left on the Walleyes' side. Conroy and Nick were all that where left on the Marmots.

"Easy outs!" The Walleyes chanted from their bench as the Marmots looked very, very nervous.

Jason smirked at the two underdogs as Allister cranked back his arm to throw his first ball. Putting all he had into that throw, the seventeen-year-old outcast meant to hit Conroy with it but instead, it flew out of his hands and beaned Trista behind him. Feeling the sting of rubber on her face, Trista fumed.

"Why you little FREAK!" She snarled and threw the ball she was holding. It hit Allister right in the face and was enough to knock him down. "HA! Take THAT-!" Smack! Trista was hit with Conroy's ball.

Hatchet blew his whistle as Casey, Rissa, Jason and Whight rushed to Allister's side.

"Foul and two out!" The brawny chef called out. Trista fumed and stomped over to the bench.

Allister was still on his back, holding his face.

"You all right Allister?" Casey questioned, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, dude. What's the damage?" Jason asked. Allister blinked and moved his hands from his face. A steady trickle of blood was coming from his nose.

The other campers shot Trista a glare.

"Time out! We have an injury!" Casey called over to Chris. As Jason and Casey helped Allister to his feet Whight grabbed some tissues from his pants pocket.

"Here, dude. Take five." Whight handed Allister a wad of tissue, unknowingly getting a dreamy look from Rissa.

Helping the seventeen-year-old boy with short, messy black hair to the bench Casey shot Trista a venom glare. Shaking their heads, the remaining Walleye looked back at Chris and nodded.

"Time in!" Chef Hatchet blew his whistle.

Jason smirked at Conroy and Nick.

"Sorry dudes, but you know the rules of Bombardment." Jason cranked back his arm. He threw the dodgeball with all his might and it speeded toward Nick.

WHAM! The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag on his head got the ball in the chest as he was launched off of his feet. For a second everything fell still as everyone watched Nick roll to his side. He had CAUGHT Jason's ball! The Marmots cheered, Jason gasped and Chef Hatchet blew his whistle.

"You're out! Hit the bench, son." The chef pointed to the bench. Jason walked over to the bench, nervously eyeing Whight and Rissa.

At that moment Conroy threw his ball. Rissa was a sitting duck. But just before the ball hit her, Whight jumped into its path, saving her but getting hit in the crotch.

"You're out!" Hatchet gestured. Whight was helped back to the bench since he was unable to walk due to the blinding pain in his… tenders. Rissa was all who's left.

The gentle ebony-haired girl had no dodgeball in her hands and was defenseless. By that time Nick had gotten to his feet, dodgeball in his hands, dazed from catching Jason's rock hard hit. Then his foot hit the puddle of Conroy's motor oil. The slick oil coated his shoes and the sixteen-year-old went sliding around the court.

"Whoa!" He peeped. Then the dodgeball flew out of his hands.

As fate would have it, the ball soared and hit Rissa in the arm. Again the court fell into a stunned silence. Chef Hatchet then blew his whistle.

"You're OUT! Marmots win." That's when everything registered. The Flaming Marmots jumped off of the bench and raced out into the court. Nick was swarmed by his team, getting hugs from all the girls, notably Lily.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Conroy cried into the camera. "I WANNA GET **_**OFF**_** THIS BORING ROCK!"**_

_**Static.**_

"WOO! DUMB LUCK ROCKS!" Howard shouted. Then he turned his baby blue eyes back over to the defeated Wailing Walleye, namely, Casey. "I want an apology in writing, _sweetheart_!"

The rich kid stiffened, another wrong word coming out of his mouth. But whether Howard knew it or not that fluky word sent an angry look to Casey's face. He had succeeded in getting her goat. The girl balled a fist and stalked toward the boy, the first outwardly hostile thing she did since she came to the island. Thankfully, for Howard's sake, Chris stepped in front of her.

"Walleye… I will see you tonight at the Campfire Ceremony." The TV host said with a straight face. Then he looked at Allister. "Allister, bro; you might want to get that checked out at the first-aid tent."

The seventeen-year-old outcast with the bloody nose nodded timidly. The rest of the Walleyes left the celebrating Marmots.

Later that night, the Walleyes were called around the campfire. All marshmallows were handed out besides one. Trista and Allister were left and watching Chris intently.

"Allister, Trista; it's come down to this." Chris continued to build up the angst. "Allister, you built up your teams hopes by saying you were the best dodgeball player in your school. Well, I don't know where you attend school at but if you're their best, I'd hate to see their worst." Allister hung his head. "Trista, you've got anger problems girl. _Hitting_ one of your own… That's not cool. But the campers have spoken and the person to go home this evening is…"

The camera zoomed in on Allister and Trista and then to the marshmallow in Chris's hand. And the TV host tossed the marshmallow and it landed in Allister's hands.

"Trista." Chris's face was straight, showing that HE didn't even approve of her temper tantrum against Allister. "Pack up your stuff and get outta here."

Trista frowned, her eyes suddenly matching her red hair.

"FINE! Who needs this?! I'm better off back home ANYWAY!" The girl got up and walked out of the campfire circle.

Allister approached his team, glancing at his marshmallow and the other kids. All of them held kind smiles on their faces.

"How's your nose, Allister?" Casey questioned, the first to walk up to him. Allister's brown eyes fell to the ground.

"Uh… fine. A little sore. But that's nothing compared to seeing Chef Hatchet in a nurse's garb." At his little joke everyone, including Chris laughed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Trista's a jerk! Hitting Allister! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Casey fumed at the camera. "The ball slipped out of his hand! Trista overreacted and now she's gone! Good riddance."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"That was very mean of Trista, making Allister's nose bleed." Rissa shook her head. "It was an accident. But Whight was very kind. He even took a ball for me." Rissa looked off, sighing dreamily.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Did you know that back in the 1800's that bleeding a sick person was considered a type of medicine?" Jason folded his arms with an educated smirk on his face. "Good thing we're not in the 1800's, huh Allister?"**_

_**Static.**_

Trista grabbed her bags and hopped onto the tugboat. As the boat sped off into the distance, a face peeped out of the girl's bag. It was Conroy, trying to get off the island by stowing away in Trista's very large duffle bag.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Heh heh heh heh…" Conroy rubbed his hands together. "I'm SO outta here."**_

_**Static.**_

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	6. You Got Talent?

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter the campers are put up for a talent show and... Conroy never made it to freedom but that doesn't mean he's going to give up! Enjoy.

As I crash this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R... Love... hate... Review.

_The Grim Sleeper: Yeah... How would you like to WRITE Rambo Howard? Not a pretty visual. Allister's not going any where any time soon. I like him._

_Toritona: Kassie's a very forgiving person... but Kanani WILL pay._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Yep... Talent show. I kinda set myself up for that one since so many people requested that a talent show happen. (CJzilla sighs) More original challenges are on the way. And Nicol and... Jason? Is that who you're thinkin' of?_

_Sister Strange: Conroy is a scream ain't he? Glad you liked the chapter!_

_logicaltiger: There's gonna be more Adam/Katroina love in the future!_

_AstroCreep: Yeah... almost. Howard's just SO fun to prank and it won't be his last._

_Wolf05: Conroy's gonna try to get off again... and again, and again. And as far as that review... don't worry about it._

_lovestruckbabe243: Conroy... he's so funny!_

_RenesmeeScarlet: Easy Rene... Howard may be a pain but he's staying._

_mario72486: I'm thinking Kassie as a love-interest for Alex... I know, I know... I hate redoing TDI. I'm biting down on a stick as I write these first few chapters. Future chapters will feature original challenges. Even the characters are complaining..._

_janey1097: Here's an update! Enjoy._

_pinkluver93: Casey's my favorite too._

* * *

Chapter 6.1

_You Got Talent?_

Morning on the forth day. Up early was Rissa. The sixteen-year-old earthy with her long black hair in twin, thin braids was painting the sun coming up over Lake Leech. She captured the morning stillness and the faded greens of the rolling pine forest far in the distance. The morning was so peaceful, so tranquil. She almost forgot that there was a dingy summer camp turned reality TV series. Almost.

"Good morning fellow campers!" The speaker system suddenly blared with and Indian accent making Rissa accidentally drag her paintbrush full of dark green across her canvass. Groaning over her ruined painting, Rissa dropped her eyes from the sunrise and listened. She knew it wasn't Chris because Chris's voice wasn't that deep. "I'm your morning host _The Todd_ bringing you today's weather, news and entertainment."

Rissa giggled a little. So… Todd had snuck into the mess hall and stole the speaker system... Here's hoping he gets in some good jokes before Chef Hatchet skins him.

"It's a balmy sixty five degree morning here in the harrowing outdoors of Canada's Muskoka wilderness, which is good news for you reptiles." Todd went on making like an anchorman. "Today's highs are seventy seven with a definite chance of sarcasm from Chris McClean. Reading this morning's breakfast menu, and I quote: "Leftovers for the sissy teens". Thank you Chef Hatchet; we sissy teens _really_ love your oatmeal. We sure hope it passes OUT of our systems before the summer is done."

By that time the groggy campers were shuffling out of their cabins to hear Todd and to see Rissa double-over laughing.

"In the entertainment news today: Though the Wailing Walleyes were leading the Flaming Marmots with 2 to 1, both teams have equal members now. Trista of the Walleyes joined Russell of the Marmots as being the second voted off of the island. Trista… Russell… We will miss you. There are nine boys and ten girls… because Howard J. Philips II is considered to be of the feminine gender…" All the teens were laughing except for Howard who was ready to yank the speakers off of that pole. "Today's challenge remains undisclosed but if Chris McClean is cheap enough to stick to the format of the previous season of Total Drama Island… you can expect a talent show tonight. In conclusion I-"

"HEY! Get AWAY from that speaker you little BOOGER!" Just then Chef Hatchet's voice cut through Todd's morning announcements.

"And this is _The Todd_ signing off." The speaker sounded like it was promptly dropped and fleeing footsteps and Chef Hatchet cussing were heard before the system was finally switched off.

Then Todd came running out of the mess hall with Chef Hatchet on his heels. The seventeen-year-old boy with red hair and brown eyes laughed as he was running for his life.

"You'd kill a guy for having some fun?!" He called back to Hatchet. Horrified to see the burly and angry chef's fingertips nearly on the back of his shirt, Todd let out a scream and ran faster.

"RUN TODD! RUN!" Kenny shouted as Todd ran past the cabins.

"Climb a tree, Todd! Or play dead! Chef Hatchet won't bother you if you PLAY DEAD!" Jason shouted after his friend. The camp was in stitches as they watched Chef Hatchet chase Todd out of sight.

Later the rest of the campers were inside the mess hall eating breakfast. Then Casey, Todd, Jason and Kenny came walking in, looking like they were up to something. Todd had escaped Chef Hatchet's wrath by finally outrunning the burly cook. The seventeen-year-old ladies man wasn't in track for nothin' you know. The four friends were whispering amongst each other, possibly planning out their next prank as they got breakfast. Glancing at the chalkboard that the breakfast menu was doodled on, Kenny cocked a brow.

"Grits?" The grunge wallflower questioned. At a closer look he saw that Chef Hatchet was just serving up the reheated remains of yesterday's oatmeal. "Uh… this is the old oatmeal from yesterday."

Chef Hatchet cocked a brow so hard on his head that a vein popped out of his forehead.

"You gotta problem with that… _little_ man?" The brawny black man returned in such a deep sinister voice that made Kenny immediately cower and hide behind his lunch tray.

"No, _sir_." The sixteen-year-old boy peeped and timidly held out his tray. Spooning the slop onto the kid's tray, Chef Hatchet gritted his teeth sending Kenny running.

Seeing kids in fear always brought warmth to his heart.

"NEXT!" He hollered. Jason and Casey had their trays, beaming with huge smiles as they bounced up and down.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"My two biggest fans… Let's see how long those two can go on my cooking without fearing me." Hatchet smiled as he folded his arms. "My army enemies feared my cooking before they feared me."**_

_**Static.**_

"And an extra big helping for the kid with the stupid glasses and for the girl who looks like she lost an argument with a tattoo gun." Lifting the ladle over his head, Hatchet let the sticky oatmeal fall onto Jason's tray, splattering some of his breakfast on his shirt. That didn't damper Jason's mood.

"Eeeeeeeeee!" The seventeen-year-old punk rocker's voice hit such a high decibel that animals fifty miles away ran for cover. Taking his tray, Jason would have hugged it if he wasn't hungry. "_Thank you_, Master Chief! It's an honor!"

Saluting Chef Hatchet with a tear in his eye, Jason moved to Kenny's table and sat. Grumbling Hatchet turned to his other fan, Casey. Doing the same with the girl, Casey gladly took her breakfast on her shirt as well as on her tray. Giggling loudly, she skipped to Kenny's table.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Hmmm. This might be harder than I thought." Chef Hatchet blinked at the camera. "I bet those two teens think I fart the sun every morning!"**_

_**Static.**_

Kenny, Casey, Todd and Jason were busy talking and joking with Nicol, Taylor, Allister, Whight and Rissa when they heard something being pulled up the stairs with a "thump". Turning, all the campers saw Chris McClean dragging what looked like a body wrapped in a sheet.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS! CHRIS McCLEAN HAS MURDERED SOMEONE!" Kenny jumped five feet in the air and clamored onto Todd. By then Chris had finished pulling this…thing into the mess hall.

"Good morning!" He said cheerily but then looked at Kenny, who was on top of Todd's head like a scared cat. "Relax Kenny; I didn't kill anyone… at least, not yet." He gave the campers a sadistic smile to which Casey and Nicol rolled their eyes. "No… I've come to demonstrate what happens to campers when they attempt to leave the island."

Just then the bundle of sheets and duct tape squirmed as angry cuss words were muffled.

"This… this is Conroy. Yeah, the dude tried to sneak off the island last night in Trista's punching dummy's bag." Chris put his foot on the writhing and bound Conroy like a big-game hunter. "But Chef Hatchet caught him before he could run free and drug him back to Isla Total Drama. As you can see he's been bound, gagged and forced to sleep in the meat-locker for trying to escape." The teens all glanced at each other. "And I must remind ALL of you that no one leaves the Camp Wanawanaka unless you are voted off. Conroy is just a visual."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… so I got caught. That was just bad luck." Conroy folded his arms angrily as he pursed his fuzzy lips angrily. "But they don't call me "Houdini" back home for nothing." Then the fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman leaned into the camera so his face took up the whole screen. "I WILL get out of this boring place and no amount of duct tape, threats or nights in that smelly meat-locker will stand in my way."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris's face darkened as he glared over the teens in the room.

"Not only am I the host, writer, director, background-designer and executive producer of this reality show, I am also considered Total Drama Island's assassin." He glowered as the kids leaned back in surprise. "Conroy got off easy but if I catch _ANY_ of you trying to escape or enter the island, no matter how pathetic you scream for your mother, I will _kill_ you…"

Suddenly all but one of the teens was huddled in a corner, suddenly realizing how final and twisted this reality show was. Casey was the only one sitting in her chair. The seventeen-year-old rocker stood and scoffed loudly.

"You mean to tell me that _YOU'RE_ the scariest person on this island?" The blue-haired girl cocked her hips and folded her arms. Chris's face remained straight if a little angry and curious. "Please, Chris. That's nothing but a bed-time story to keep us inside our cabins at night. I'm not ticklish."

Chris smirked.

"Fine. Stay out late and just _try_ to leave the island. You'll find out I'm not one to tickle, Casey." The TV host challenged, smiling that immaculate white smile. Casey grimaced a little as she tapped her foot at the challenge.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it _on_." She returned puffing a strand of her short blue hair out of her eyes. Chris's smirk curved into a twisted smile and nodded.

"Gladly." He leaned forward and locked his dark eyes with hers.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I **_**totally**_** dig guys who are in touch with their slasher dark side." Casey swooned as flies buzzed around her head. "In the same moment he kisses me, he could be raising a knife above my head." She sighed dreamily, tongue hanging out of her head. "I LOVE killer horror romance."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris cleared his throat and ignored the hateful glare he got from Casey.

"All right, I'm here to tell you about your next challenge, so gather 'round." He voiced. The campers came out of the corner and sat uneasily in their seats. "As you've seen, we've been using some of the ideas from last season. The jump, the awake-a-thon and the awesome dodgeball game. Let me assure you that these were only to cull the weakest campers from the stronger." Then Chris sighed unhappily. "Unfortunately, the network I work for has asked that we do another talent show. Apparently it was one of the fans' favorite segments." Popping his lips, Chris sighed disinterestedly. "And no matter how much it _kills_ me, we gotta redo the talent show."

The campers cheered as a select few sunk in their seats. Chris frowned; they shouldn't be enjoying this.

"You have until this evening to pick the acts, showing off your team's best talent. Then these chosen campers will represent your team in a… (shudder) talent show." Chris shook at the thought of another HORRIBLE talent show. "Chef Hatchet will be judging and according to how he feels the performance went, will grade your teammates on talent. The team who scores the highest will gain immunity; the losers will see me after the show at the Campfire Ceremony. Any questions?"

Kassie raised her hand.

"Yes, Kassie?" Chris humored her hand but rolled his eyes.

"Just how many can we enter? What if there's a lot of talent on our team?" To the fifteen-year-old brunette's question, Chris chuckled.

"The more weird or stupid talents, the better. Bring all you got." Then the TV host turned to the Wailing Walleye team. "You too, Walleye. Whoever's got the talent, bring 'em out."

With a nod, the kids raced out of the mess hall, getting an early start on their talent show. Chris puffed out an aggravated sigh.

"I HATE fans." He said his thoughts then spotted a camera next to him. His beady eyes grew wide.

On one side of the camp, the Flaming Marmots gathered together to see who was the most talented.

"Okay! Who can do stuff?!" Kassie chimed excitedly. Her crystal blue eyes looked over her team.

They shuffled nervously, wondering whether or not that their various talents would be accepted by their team and finally, Chef Hatchet.

"I… I can play the violin." Lily whispered to Kassie since she was standing closest to her. The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl with curly black hair beamed.

"No kidding?!" Kassie cheered. "YOU can play the violin?! That's SO choice! How good?"

Put on the spot Lily's throat squeezed shut and her eyes were on her sandals.

"P-p-p-p-pretty good, I guess…" She peeped, stealing a glance at Nick before looking away with a red-hot blush.

Kassie jumped and clapped excitedly.

"There's one. Who's next?" She looked over her team. To her surprise, Howard cleared his throat.

"_I_ can juggle golf balls… on my golf clubs." Howard grinned smugly. The other kids didn't know whether to hate him or let him join the talent show.

"Really?" Kassie set her hand on her hip, suspicion written on her bright face. "Then show us."

The seventeen-year-old blond rich boy shrugged and walked into the boys' cabin, retrieving his golf bag. Taking out two golf putters, including his lucky gold one, he pulled out three golf balls. With careful, skilled movements, he was soon bouncing the balls on the thick end of his putters, successfully juggling. Everyone was floored.

"Sweet! There's two! Who's next?" Kassie beamed. Kanani stepped forward.

"I've had exactly three years as a runway model. I can catwalk very well." The tropic chick voiced. Trying her best to ignore the glare that she got from Kassie, Kanani did her best sashaying catwalk in front of her team.

After she was done, all the boys cheered.

"Woo! Man, we're gonna win for sure!" Adam cheered, getting a glare from Katroina. Kanani didn't know whether to blush or get mad at the boys.

"Three." Kassie said unexcitedly. "Anyone else? I've heard Taylor sing and I believe she could be the fourth act!" Taylor's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Kassie sighed.

"Taylor! Your voice is flat-out AMAZING! C'mon… for the team." Glancing around at her team, Taylor gave a quick nod, agreeing to sing for the talent show. "Yay! We have four!" Then Kassie turned her attention to Conroy, who was now free of the duct tape and was sitting angrily off to the side. "Conroy? Do you have a special talent?"

The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman moped.

"Why bother… I wanna get off the island and the only way I can technically DO that is by getting voted off." He sulked. But then a brilliant idea hit him. "YEAH! YES, I _DO_ have a spectacular talent!" The boy jumped off the steps of the cabin and raced to Kassie. "It's SO _spectacular_ it's guaranteed to bring the house _down_!"

Though the other campers didn't like how evilly he cackled, they agreed to let him on.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Yes… YES! …Bring the house DOWN!" Conroy rubbed his hands menacingly as he gave an evil chuckle that would make Chef Hatchet jealous. "I can do something that's gonna guarantee me leaving this STUPID place."**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp with the Wailing Walleyes, Kenny was demonstrating his dancing abilities. Busting out a silky smooth jazz move, his team was impressed. Clapping, Ce-Di giggled.

"Wow, Kenny! That's so _coolio_! Where'd you learn to dance like that?" The frizzy blond-headed girl beamed. Kenny simply smiled.

"I dance _way_ better with music. I can Mosh awesomely too!" The sixteen-year-old boy tipped an invisible hat to Ce-Di, making her giggle more.

Casey laughed from sitting on the steps of the girls' cabin.

"Anyone can Mosh, Kenny." The seventeen-year-old girl chuckled as she looked at her fingernails. The Walleyes turned to the girl.

"I don't see you contributing, Casey." Kenny returned, feeling a little insulted. Casey yawned and stretched.

"I ain't got no talent… other than getting under Howard's skin in two seconds flat but I don't think that qualifies." She stated. Then she changed the subject. "But I have seen Whight's guitar case. I hope there's a guitar in there, right Whight?" Casey looked at the boy with raise eyebrows.

All eyes were on Whight. The fifteen-year-old boy with shaggy, deep brown hair shrugged.

"Yeah; I've got a guitar." He answered.

"Do you play?" Rissa beamed, her green eyes big and twinkling. Whight blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah." He answered coyly.

"Great! We have act numero dos!" Jason held up two fingers. Looking over the other kids, he popped the obvious questioned. "Anyone else?"

"I can paint." Alex stated. His team nodded.

"Cool. Three." Jason smirked. "How 'bout you Allister? Anything?"

The shy seventeen-year-old outcast shook his head quietly. Nicol was the next to speak up.

"I can skateboard. I can do some wicked freestyle up there." The girl looked at Jason. She got an approving smirk from the seventeen-year-old punk rocker.

"Four. Anyone else?" Jason questioned. "I've got a mental encyclopedia of useless knowledge but nothing that will WOW Chef Hatchet. Hey Todd, you're pretty funny; why don't you do a skit up there or something?"

The seventeen-year-old boy leaning on the railing of the girls' cabin shook his head, making his team gasp.

"I dig making people laugh but I can't do it on the spot… stage-fright; you know." Todd answered. A feeling of doom circled the team.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Well… It looks like the Walleyes have only four acts." Jason gave a disappointed and equally nervous look into the camera. "You know that old saying: "Exit stage-left"? Yeah… I think we're gonna have to use it tonight."**_

_**  
Static.**_

Casey cut through the disappointed silence and looked at Whight.

"Hey, man; go get your guitar and play us something." The seventeen-year-old rocker offered before she yawned again. "Give me something to jam to. I've been without my music for four days and it's killing me."

Whight made a frightful face but when he saw Rissa smiling excitedly at him, the fifteen-year-old boy with hazel eyes walked off to the boys' cabin to get his guitar. Alex walked with him to get his doodle pad. Upon two members of the opposing team walked into their territory, the Flaming Marmots stopped talking and stared. Kassie was the first one to speak up.

"Hiya Whight!" She waved, being the friendly girl she was. But as soon as she saw Alex, she clammed up, standing rigid and giving the boy a wide-eyed, almost frightened stare.

"Hey Kassie; Marmots." Whight saluted to Adam and Nick. Waving too but giving the weird Kassie a wide berth, Alex ducked into the cabin to get his stuff.

Kassie moped once Alex had gone.

"Oh… I lose my brain when I'm around that guy." She said out loud. Milan and Lily were right at her side.

"Don't worry, Kassie. I can sense a vibe between you two." Milan closed her eyes like she felt some sort of romantic mystic energy coming to her. "You'll hook him. You just can't freeze."

Just then Alex and Whight came out of the cabin again, art pad and guitar in hand. Kassie froze again as the Marmots waved.

Whight and Alex returned to the cabin to see the other teens minus Casey walk toward the mess hall for a snack. Knowing he couldn't bring his guitar with him but wanting to follow Rissa, Whight set his guitar down by Casey.

"Casey, I need you to watch this for me." He told her. Casey shrugged.

"Sure thing, boy-O. I'll be right here. Go git 'er!" She said in a southern accent as she motioned for Rissa. Whight blushed on top of his angry look to the seventeen-year-old rocker but bolted off after his crush.

Alex shrugged and followed his team. Casey watched them go and once she saw that they were not coming back, she snatched up Whight's guitar, ducked into the girl's cabin and drew the windows. Once she was certain she was alone, she pulled out the guitar and looked at it affectionately. Without hesitating much longer, Casey took the instrument in her hands and began playing a classic southern rock riff.

Just as she was drifting off in the music she was playing, she heard a voice at one of the windows.

"Wow… That's awesome!" Casey jumped ten-feet in the air and hit a horribly sour note on the guitar. Craning around to the window nearest to her, she saw Ce-Di, head on her arms and peering through the window as she listened to Casey's awesome playing.

But as soon as she saw the angry look on the seventeen-year-old's face, the frizzy blond gulped.

"Uh-oh." Ce-Di peeped out. She didn't have time to run away before Casey grabbed her by her dark purple jean-cut-offs and yanked her into the cabin.

Shutting the window with her foot, Casey pinned the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl to the floor.

"YOU… didn't see ANYTHING!" The tattooed rocker snarled. Even in the face of a possible beating, Ce-Di giggled gleefully.

"Of course I saw something! I saw you play awesomely!" The blond with the crazy fashion sense giggled. Casey's face fell, horrified that she couldn't scare it out of Ce-Di.

"NO! Don't tell ANYONE about this… YOU HEAR ME?!" She let Ce-Di up off of the floor. The blond giggled.

"Why? That was so cool! If you play like that on stage, we're sure to win!" Casey clapped her hand over Ce-Di's motor mouth.

"_No_!" She hissed desperately. "Don't tell anyone! I can't perform on stage! I _can't_!"

"Why not?" Ce-Di pressed. Casey pulled her blue hair as she sat down on one of the bunks.

"If I perform on stage… I become unstable and unpredictable…" She looked back at the crazy blond. "Please SWEAR that you won't tell anyone!"

Ce-Di shrugged.

"Okie-dokie!" She made the "okay" sign with her fingers and scampered off out of the door.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I don't see why Casey doesn't want me to tell anyone that she rocks!" Ce-Di looked confused. "If she was to play for the talent show, the Walleyes would win! GO WALLEYES!" She giggled as she threw her arms in the air.**_

_**Static.**_

Later that evening, it was time for the talent show. Standing on the stage of a crumby amphitheater-like section of the camp was Chris McClean, trying to look like he was thrilled to be host this part of the show. All the teens were seated in front of him and brimming with excitement.

"Campers! You got your acts picked out?" The teens nodded excitedly. "Cool. Now for those of you at home, something will appear at the top of your screen. Do not be alarmed. This is the Chef-O-Meter. It monitors Chef Hatchet's like or dislike of the camper's performance." Chris turned to the campers. "All right, I've randomly chosen a team to go first. Flaming Marmots… You're up!"

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	7. Show Us Your Talent

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter the campers show their talent! Enjoy.

As I break this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: "Maybe"? Fine. Jason it is._

_Sister Strange: Bring on the unpredictable Casey!_

_The Grim Sleeper: Conroy's nuts... And his talent is nuts... Go Walleyes!_

_lovestruckbabe243: Here's the update! Enjoy._

_janey1097: Sorry 'bout the one-liner paragraph breakers. Sometimes that just how they turn out..._

_logicaltiger: Milan had a speaking part in the last chapter. This is a Total Drama Island fic not Total Katroina Island or Total Obama Island. I'm keeping this as close to the show as possible._

_mario72486: Cool! I'll keep that in mind. Alex will be a happy painter._

_RenesmeeScarlet: Howard keeps winning me over._

_Toritona: Kassie's fun to write!_

_Quartzy and Sue: More Whight/Rissa in this chapter! Conroy's nuts!_

_AstroCreep: NO HINTS! No way! I won't tell you that they're going to Boney Island next! NO WAY!_

_Wolf05: Here's another update!_

AN: CJzilla owns nothing of Spiderbait, Rolling Stones or Kerli.

* * *

Chapter 6.2

_Show Us Your Talent_

"So… Who's first to show the ENTIRE living world their talent?" Chris smiled big as he peered down at the Flaming Marmot team from the stage. Lily and Kanani shifted nervously in their seats and just as Conroy was jumping to his feet, Howard stopped him with an accidental smack of his golf-bag.

Knocking the fifteen-year-old daredevil over the bench by unknowingly whacking him with his golf-bag as he stood, Howard volunteered first.

"That would be me, Chris." The seventeen-year-old rich boy nodded.

The TV host smiled an amused smile, knowing that Howard could either be very good or make a total idiot of himself.

"The stage is aaaaaall yours, Howard." With that Chris walked off as Howard began climbing the stairs and took the stage.

Setting his golf bag up on its built-in caddie, he pulled out his golden putter and a handful of golf balls. Clearing his throat Howard looked over his peers.

"This is a little trick I learnt while waiting for pitiable golf-players to hit their ball off of the tee." He voiced, as proper and stuck up as ever making most of the campers sneer. "I require participation from ONE of the audience. Milan… would you please hold these and toss them up to me on my signal?"

The ditzy brunette with the big chest giggled, got up from her seat and ran to the stage, her big ginger eyes beaming.

"Sure thing, Howie!" She chirped, sending a twitch to Howard's eye at the sound of his new nickname. "I always wanted to be a stage assistant." Then she turned to the nearest camera as Howard tossed the golf balls down to her. "Hi mom! I'm on TV as one of those cute assistants!"

_Boink_! She was peppered in the head with about six golf balls.

"Ow." Milan blinked, looking up to Howard. The rich boy rolled his eyes as he pulled another putter out of his bag.

"Would you _please_ toss me two golf balls to start with?" He strained to be nice to the curvy but very airheaded girl. Milan nodded, picked two balls off of the ground and gently tossed them to him.

Howard bounced the balls on the thick head of his putters, smoothly juggling them back and forth.

"Now two more." He told Milan.

"Gotcha!" Milan cheered and she tossed them to him.

Now juggling four balls on two clubs, the campers and Chris were starting to feel impressed.

"Now the last two." Howard's pretty face was straight with concentration as Milan tossed him the last two balls. Suddenly, the rich snob was juggling six golf balls on his two putters.

And for the finale, with a flick of his wrists, he shot five balls into his bag before shooting the sixth off into the audience. The little white ball slowly fell to the Walleyes' side and was caught by Casey. Throwing his putters in the air, Howard spun on his heel and caught them as they fell.

"Ta-da!" He cheered, bowing. The camp was stunned speechless but they all managed to applaud. Howard stood his face straight as he looked at Casey and held out his hand. "I'm gonna need that back, sweetheart."

Whether or not she knew it, Howard meant that "sweetheart" as a genuine affectionate term; no insults attached. At his repetitive and usually demeaning use of "sweetheart" Casey flew out of her chair, cranked back her arm and sent the golf ball flying at Howard. The little but rock-hard ball hit Howard on the forehead and sent him to the ground. Casey was so steamed, she could insult him; the seventeen-year-old girl stood there, shoulders rigid, her teeth clenched shut and hands in fists.

Chris walked on the stage, applauding to the nearly unconscious rich boy.

"Cool, Howard; I speak for all of us when I say… we had no idea you had it in ya." He peered down at the boy before looking up at a camera. "And let's see how Chef-Hatchet rated that little juggling show."

There was a pause as Chef Hatchet gave his score from a location off screen. A giant spoon appeared on a television screen next to the stage and filled to about halfway with the color green.

"And Chef Hatchet gives Howard about a five." Chris voiced. "Nice, Howard." The seventeen-year-old boy groaned from the flat of his back.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Golf and juggling… two things that I don't care for." Chef Hatchet narrowed his eyes at the screen. "But that mouthy rich kid pulled it off. Five out of ten for getting hit in the head." The burly black man chuckled.**_

_**Static.**_

Kanani was next to take the stage. As speakers pumped in techno-catwalk music. The stunning French-Hawaiian was just off to the left of the stage, straightening her dress. She was wearing something that resembled a curtain with feathers. Finally Kanani flicked her hair and took a step toward the stage when all of a sudden her pumps caught her dress. With a clean rip, the fabric disintegrated from her body as it tangled around her four-inch heels. Instantly the sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girl fell off of the stage and onto a very surprised member of the camera crew.

Not knowing what happened, the other campers and Chris McClean were waiting for the supermodel to come walking out. After a few long seconds of waiting, the techno music suddenly scratched to a screeching halt. Blinking, Chris made his way over to where Kanani was supposed to make her entrance. Imagine his shock when he found an underwear-clad Kanani on top of a nearly unconscious cameraman, both groaning in pain.

Holding in a loud laugh, Chris came onto the stage and smiled down at the other campers.

"Marmots… It looks as if Kanani's catwalk was torn, literally. Her dress was ripped clean off and she succeeded in tripping and creaming one of my camera crew." The Flaming Marmot team's faces fell to shock. "And seeing that Kanani didn't even make it to the stage, she doesn't count." Chris seemed more happy about one of his pesky camera crew in pain that Kanani's embarrassing fashion mishap. "So… bring up your next talented camper!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"You know what they say, Kanani." Kassie smirked at the screen. "What goes around comes around." Then she pointed at the camera. "Not so fun getting tripped, HUH?!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Sweet! The Marmots have four and we have four! The odds are a little better now! Though not the best. We gotta hammer out some really good talent if we hope to get anything over the Marmots." Jason gulped. "Did you know that back in the time of powdered wigs, MEN wore a shoe resembling a chick's heels?! How twisted is that?"**_

_**Static**_

"_**Well, I give Kanani's wipeout a nine point five." Chris beamed at the camera. "And an extra ten points for taking out one of the cameramen!" He laughed. "The cameramen have it a little too easy sometimes. A supermodel tackling a cameraman is a first for Total Drama Island and here's hoping that Bobby got some excellent footage. I'm kinda glad we held another talent show…"**_

_**Static.**_

Lily timidly took the stage with her violin. She was shaking like a leaf as she looked over at the other campers.

"Woo! Free bird, Lily!" Kassie called up.

"Yeah! Free bird!" Milan cheered, jumping up from her seat. But then the curvy girl got confused. "What bird?"

The shy fifteen-year-old girl gulped, put her violin under her chin and gingerly placed her bow to her strings. Lily then played a nice, mellow classical piece. Though her playing was beautiful, it quickly put half of the campers to sleep. By the time Lily finished her piece, she heard snoring instead of applause. With a flash of bravado, Lily stomped her foot and cleared her throat loudly. That snapped Chris and a few other campers out of their little cat-nap.

"Yay!" Nick got to his feet and applauded.

"That was great Lily!" Chris clapped, yawning slightly. Then he looked at the Chef-O-Meter screen. "Now let's see what Ché Hatchet has to say."

A quarter of the spoon diagram filled with green. Lily took it kinda hard and her lip started to quiver.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Good bedtime music. I want to be entertained!" Chef Hatchet barked at the screen. "NEXT!"**_

_**Static.**_

Taylor took the stage next.

"WOO! You GO, Sunshine! SHOW us what you're workin' with!" Todd jumped out of his seat and swiveled his hips at Taylor, making a complete fool of himself. The sixteen-year-old goth girl shot the seventeen-year-old flirt a glare as she adjusted the microphone to her mouth.

"Uh… I would just like to say before I begin that I'm not the greatest singer in the world." The goth squirmed nervously before she cleared her throat, took a breath and waited for the music to start.

A strong instrumental started up and built up greater anticipation. Then Taylor blew everyone away with just her first line.

"_This is the hardest part  
When you feel like you're fading  
All that you have has become unreal  
Collapsing, and aching_

All I want, All I want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)

I know that you think of me when your  
Beside her, inside her  
It must be so hard for you to  
Deny it and hide it

Oh, all I want  
All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)

Love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Love don't live here anymore  
(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
Oooh, love don't live here anymore."

The music ended and Taylor opened her eyes. Shrugging modestly, she studied the faces of her fellow campers. Mouths were on the ground and everyone had buggy-eyes.

"Hoooooly Moses." Katroina awed and jumped up from her chair. "That… was… GREAT!"

The rest of the campers hopped to their feet and applauded loudly. Taylor blushed slightly as she waved at the crowd before a pair of boxers flew through the air and landed on her waving hand. Horrified, the goth stared at the boxer's in her hands.

"WOO! Take my boxers, Sunshine! You ROCK!" Todd cheered clapping like he'd lost his mind. Disgusted, Taylor flung the underwear back at the boy.

Chris stepped up on stage, applauding and looking genuinely impressed.

"Holy awesomeness, Taylor! You've impressed your fellow campers and made the camera crew dewy-eyed." Chris looked to the nearest camera and grinned. "But does Chef Hatchet feel the same? Take a look at the Chef-O-Meter!"

The spoon diagram filled just under ¾ of the way.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"You got pipes on you, girl. Next time, smile a little and you'll get a perfect score." Chef Hatchet gave a tiny grin.**_

_**  
Static.**_

"That's not a bad score at all! If I was apart of the Wailing Walleye, I'd be worried." Chris looked at the other team, who were looking agitated. "And for the final act of the Flaming Marmots… we have Conroy!" Then he leaned into the nearest camera, cupped the side of his mouth and gave a wily smile. "This outta be good."

Taylor and Chris left the stage as Conroy came walking up and everyone could clearly see the pompoms in his hands. The fifteen-year-old daredevil wannabe wiped his nose on his sleeve before clearing his throat loudly.

"Observe." The boy held the two pompoms in his hands. Everyone on the Marmot team groaned as the Walleyes started to snicker.

"Aw MAN!" Adam groaned face-palming. Then he turned to Chris. "Just-… just take him off! He's gonna embarrass himself AND this team!"

The mischievous host looked at the boy with the auburn hair and shook his head.

"Crippling embarrassment is what TDI is ALL about." Chris returned and returned his eyes to the stage.

Conroy raised his rustling pompoms and shook them slightly above his head.

"Winners on the left, winners on the right. C'mon Marmots; fight, fight, fight!" He shook his pompoms like an uncoordinated cheerleader. He handled his pompoms unsuccessfully, even dropping both at one point.

The Walleyes were wailing with laughter as the Flaming Marmots were sinking deeper into their chairs, plotting how to get rid of Conroy. Finally the fifteen-year-old boy smiled at everyone.

"LET'S DO THIS!" He shouted. Then Conroy started somersaulting, flipping and cartwheeling all over the stage, leaving everyone to awe.

Finally after flipping all over the stage, the fifteen-year-old boy stopped in the center of the stage. Flicking a hidden switch on both of the handles of his pompoms, a fuse was lit. As the fuse counted down, Conroy did one last cheerleader rah-rah.

"2, 4, 6, 8! Who are you gonna eliminate?!" Conroy cheered, shaking his pompoms enthusiastically.

As the fuse was on its last few centimeters to detonating, Conroy spun tossed his pompoms in the air. The furry pompoms flew high into the air and then… _**BOOM**_! The pompoms exploded into a fireball. The stage was immediately set ablaze. Conroy bowed as flaming debris rained down on the stage and part of the stage's dome fell to the ground.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"A few ounces of gunpowder in each of my pompoms brought the house DOWN! I'm getting voted off for SURE!" Conroy cheered at the screen. "Chris is gonna hate me and he's gonna THROW me on that boat! I'M SO OUTTA HERE!"**_

_**Static.**_

To Conroy's horror he saw that he got an even bigger applause than Taylor had gotten.

"AAA!" Jason jumped to his feet. "AWESOME! ENCORE! ENCORE! AUTHOR AND ALL THAT!"

Conroy just stared at the other teens. They were supposed to _HATE_ it! Then Chris came running on stage.

"Conroy! Dude! Will you never cease to amaze us?!" The TV host threw his arms in the air. "Pyrotechnics and pompoms… VERY entertaining! Let's see if Chef Hatchet enjoyed it as much as we did!"

Looking to the Chef-O-Meter the spoon filled up a chunky ¾ of the way. The Marmots screamed with joy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Chef wiped a tear from his eye. "It reminded me of the war! Well done, you freaky pompom-wielding soldier!" Hatchet then saluted the camera screen as he sniffled.**_

_**Static.**_

Conroy was horror-struck.

"_Wait_! You guys weren't supposed to _like_ it!" The fifteen-year-old turned to Chris and gestured to the flaming stage. "Look! I ruined the stage! Don't you _HATE_ me?!"

Chris shook his head.

"Are you kidding?! Anything with fire and explosions gets a good rating in my book!" The TV host was smiling wide.

"But-! BUT-!" But Conroy was shooed off the stage.

"Well done, Conroy!" Chris cheered as Conroy sulked in his chair and as all the girls of the Flaming Marmots were hugging him. Chris then turned to the Walleye. "Here's hoping you got something better than Conroy, Walleye or I will be seeing you tonight at the campfire." Then he looked at the nearest camera. "There will be a short intermission as we put out the stage."

The Walleye jumped up from their seats, ran off to the side and huddled.

"HOW are we supposed to compete with a flaming fireball?!" Kenny gulped quietly. "I'm a good dancer but I'm not FIREBALL worthy! What are we gonna do?!"

"We can't lose this! Voting someone off's gonna be too hard!" Rissa bit her bottom lip as she looked over her teammates.

Jason made a nervous face.

"We're praying for a miracle here! Does anyone else have something _amazing_ to show tonight?!" Jason looked over Allister, Ce-Di, Rissa, Todd and Casey.

Allister, Rissa and Todd shook their heads while Ce-Di's blue-gray eyes were on Casey.

"We need something rockin'! Something that is so ROCKING amazing that we don't vote anyone off!" The frizzy blond spaz hinted to Casey. The seventeen-year-old rocker chick gave the girl a deep, deep frown. "You know what I'm saying, Casey?"

The blue-haired girl growled and left the huddle, walking back to her seat. Jason watched her go.

"Ce-Di… What was THAT all about?" All eyes were on Ce-Di. The spaz poked her head out of the huddle and looked over to Casey. Casey drug her finger across her throat and pointed back at her.

Ce-Di poked her head back down to her team and looked them over.

"Casey's gonna kill me for this, because I was sworn to secrecy but earlier today I heard her rip on Whight's guitar." She returned. Her team's eyes got wide with excitement. "She said that she can't perform on stage; that she gets unstable and unpredictable."

Jason furrowed his brow.

"THAT'S what we need to win this!" He nodded like Ce-Di was stupid. Jason nearly got up to call Casey over when Ce-Di stopped him by pulling on his jacket.

"I don't think she'll do it, even if she knows it will win this for us." Ce-Di locked eyes with Jason. Then her eyes came to Allister. "Unless… OKAY! Here's the plan…!"

About three minuets later the stage was cleared off and Chris announced the first Wailing Walleye.

"A fireball for a talent is a new one for Wanawanaka. Without any further ado here's Nicol and her wicked freestyle skateboard moves." Chris walked off as Nicol came rolling onto stage.

As Nicol popped her outrageous skateboard stunts, Todd, Kenny, Jason and Ce-Di were putting their plan into action.

"All right. We all clear?" Jason asked. The teens nodded. "Let's do this."

With they walked back to their seats and sat back down. The Wailing Walleye were going to try to trick Casey into performing.

"We are gonna lose. Did you see Conroy and Taylor? There's no way we can pull this off." Todd sighed as they watched Nicol spin on her skateboard's back wheels. "We might as well find someone to vote off."

"I say we get rid of Allister." Jason then glared at the seventeen-year-old outcast. That caught Casey's attention.

"What?! Why?" The seventeen-year-old rocker turned in her seat and saw Jason giving Allister a headlock. "Jason! Quit it!"

The seventeen-year-old brown-haired punker rolled his eyes at her from behind his red and blue 3D glasses.

"We can afford to lose Allister. He's a no-talent crybaby. We hear him crying at night, isn't that right Allister?" Jason gave Allister a noogie. Casey stood from her chair and balled a fist.

"He's right, Casey." Rissa shrugged. "When we don't win this, we've all agreed to vote Allister off. He's no benefit to this team."

"No way! Who says we can't win?!" Casey smoldered as she smacked Jason upside his head for giving Allister a noogie.

"Says the scoreboard." Kenny tossed a finger at the Chef-O-Meter. Nicol's skateboard performance only got a ¼ of the spoon filled. Kenny sighed and got up from his seat. "None of our acts can compete with Howard's golf ball juggling, Taylor's singing and definitely NOT Conroy's fireball."

With that Kenny walked onto the stage, bowed and started to dance as Nicol took her seat.

"Seriously Casey. We have a painter, skateboarder, dancer and Whight and his guitar." Todd flicked Allister's ear. "We are just delaying the inevitable. But Allister's getting voted off."

The seventeen-year-old looked to the ground and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Are you not telling us something, Casey?" Nicol questioned. "You look like you're hiding something."

The girl with the blue hair, shades and tattoos looked over her team and then to Allister.

"I-… can play guitar…" She confessed.

The Wailing Walleye smiled.

"She's good! I know!" Ce-Di perked up. Casey looked scared.

"But not on stage… With the guitar, lights, amplifiers, cameras and crowd." Casey gulped again. "It's the energy… something inside of me comes unhinged."

Just then Kenny fell off the stage and the Marmots guffawed.

"We're desperate!" Jason pleaded, getting down on his knees. "If you win this for us, no one goes home tonight! Do it for the _team_! For _Allister_!" He motioned toward the quiet seventeen-year-old outcast.

The seventeen-year-old rocker looked long and hard at Allister. She like him and she didn't want to see him voted off.

"I'll do it." Casey answered, looking like she was about to go into battle blind and naked. Her team cheered.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I hope the Walleyes AND Allister appreciate what I'm going to do for them!" Casey glowered at the screen. "Back home I never come within **_**fifty**_** feet of a stage with a guitar! Stage performances are the stuff of my nightmares!"**_

_**Static.**_

It was Alex's turn to get up on stage. Pulling up an easel, canvas and his paints, the seventeen-year-old artist bowed.

"Today I am going to paint Lake Leech at sunrise." His voice suddenly got soft and mellow as he put his paint brush into a dark gray paint. "Now we need to make Wanawanka's happy little mountains. To do that, let's get crazy and start off with a big stroke of gray." Dragging his brush across the canvas, the boy made a jagged squiggle. "You can make your sunrises as bright you want, but in this happy little world the mountain ranges are dark."

In less that five minuets the talented seventeen-year-old made an very impressive back ground.

"And now for the foreground." Alex's voice was still soft and mellow. "Let's put a happy pine tree right here in the center of our painting." His hand nearly touched the canvas as he positioned his "happy pine tree". Mixing a dark brown and green together he skillfully made a pine tree. After that, his painting was finished. "And there you have a Wanawanaken sunrise. Thanks for painting with me and God bless."

With that Alex picked up his stuff and quietly walked off the stage. The crowd was torn; some were incredibly impressed that Alex could hammer out a really good landscape in just ten minuets while others were sound asleep. Chris stepped up on stage.

"Uh… Thanks, Alex. That was… uncomfortable." Then he smiled at the nearest camera. "Let's see what Chef Hatchet has to say about Alex's happy landscape."

They watched the Chef-O-Meter and it pleasantly filled up halfway.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That kid can paint the crud out of landscapes!" Hatchet was clearly impressed. "But I agree with Chris. That was uncomfortable."**_

_**Static.**_

"Good job Alex." Chris smiled. "But not good enough. The Flaming Marmots are still in the lead by a landslide. Here's hoping the Walleye saved something that can pull them to victory." Then Chris laughed. "Doubt it. Walleye! Who do you have next?"

He heard footsteps on the stage. Turning Chris saw Whight with his guitar, dragging a chair behind him and an easy smile on his face.

"That would be me, Chris." Whight said, setting up his chair. Chris nodded.

"Give it up for Whight and his guitar!" With that the TV host walked off the stage and left the spotlight for Whight.

Adjusting the microphone and sitting, the fifteen-year-old boy smiled at his team but mostly Rissa.

"This is a song for a very special girl." Whight drew his hand to the guitar and played the first notes of his love-song.

"_Well you bit my lip and drew first blood  
And warmed my cold, cold heart  
And your wrote your name right on my back  
Boy your nails were sharp_."

Don't stop  
Honey don't stop  
Don't stop  
Baby don't stop

Well I love your screams of passion  
In the long hot summer night  
But you pepper me with poison darts  
And twisted in your knife

Don't stop  
Honey don't stop  
Don't stop  
Baby don't stop

Well the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hand me back some pride  
Don't you dump me on some dusty street  
And hang me out to dry

Don't stop  
Honey don't stop  
Baby don't stop  
Baby don't stop  
Honey

I'm losing you  
I know your heart is miles away  
There's a whisper there where once there was a storm  
And all that's left is that image that I'll find a way  
And some memories have tattered as they've torn

Don't stop  
Don't stop  
Baby don't stop  
Baby don't stop  
Honey baby don't stop  
Honey honey  
Baby don't stop  
Baby don't stop  
Come on honey honey don't stop  
Well baby  
Baby don't stop  
Baby baby don't stop  
My honey don't stop  
Don't ya stop  
Don't stop..

_Twang_! His guitar string busted on the last line. Whight blushed sheepishly and got up from his chair.

"Nice! An unplugged love-song! I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this very special girl you were playing for was… Rissa." Chris asked. Whight blushed again and nodded.

"Woohoo!" The campers called to Whight as Rissa blushed so brightly it nearly lit up the night.

Chris clapped.

"Sweet. But let's see what Chef-Hatchet has to say about it." Turning to the Chef-O-Meter, the Walleyes and Marmots couldn't wait to see the results.

The diagram filled up to a chunky ¾! Conroy's same score.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Romantic, son." Hatchet gave a thumbs up. "That'll help you snag your girl."**_

_**Static.**_

The Walleyes cheered.

"Hold on the celebratory celebrations Walleye." Chris held out his hand. "The Marmots are still WAY ahead of you. With Howard's golf tricks, Taylor's singing and Conroy's fireball it looks like the Marmots are tonight's-!"

Just then Chris heard chunky biker boots on the stage. The man was floored to see Casey standing there with a bright red electric guitar in her hands. Then he gave a loud laugh.

"Hang on campers! It looks like we have a last minuet entry from _Casey_! Take it away, Casey!" And he ran off the stage like it was on fire and took a seat in the audience. "THIS outta be good!"

The seventeen-year-old rocker chick approached the center of the stage and looked over at her fellow campers. Sighing, she swung her guitar over her shoulders and into her hands.

"I hope you guys still respect me in the morning." Casey said, clearly nervous.

"Not likely _harpy_!" Howard called up to her. Ignoring the boy, Casey raised her hand and guitar pick over her head. "You'll bomb! You have no talent! I-!"

And the girl strummed her guitar. As soon as that pick met the strings of her electric guitar, that's the last thing Casey remembered. The campers were thunderstruck.

"Holy-… pigs in a blanket…!" Howard was promptly shut up.

Something snapped inside Casey and her inner rock-star took over. Starting out was a quick, twangy, almost banjo sounding number before she hammered out a deep, heavy metal lick. Screaming into the microphone, she didn't miss a beat.

"_Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_

_Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Black betty had a child (bam-ba-lam)  
The thing gone wild (bam-ba-lam)  
She's always ready(bam-ba-lam)  
she's so rock steady (bam-ba-lam)  
whoa black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_"

alright

The campers and Chris jumped out of their seats and ran to the stage. Casey flipped off of the stage and started playing into the crowd. She lunged at the campers, cranking on her guitar.

"_Oh, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
She really gets me high (bam-ba-lam)  
yeah that's no lie (bam-ba-lam)  
she's always ready (bam-ba-lam)  
she's so rock steady (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)"  
_

Making her rounds to all the boys, Casey was showing a side of herself that was only unchained when she was performing. The seventeen-year-old rocker yanked off Nick's bag and shredded it with her teeth. She knocked Howard to the ground, sat on his chest and played her guitar in his face. Casey jumped off Howard, kicked Conroy in the shin with her boots. She broke Alex's painting over his head, punched Todd, ripped a couple of pins off of Jason's jacket, pulled Whight's hair, played with her back against Kenny's chest and stomped on Adam's foot. Finally she saw Allister and the poor boy didn't know what hit him. Nearly tackling the seventeen-year-old outcast, Casey crashed her mouth over his before pushing him to the ground.

_  
"yeah!  
oh yeah. alright  
oh yeah, oh yeah"  
_

Casey got a mischievous look on her face as she eyed Chris. Running up to the man, she pinned him to the stage. She stood close to him and picked out her solo, her hands dangerously close to his belt-buckle. Chris was frozen, dumbstruck and unable to do anything than stand rigid. Casey held her eyes to his, her tongue coming out of her mouth and flapping at the TV host.

Then she yanked off his belt and paraded back toward the stage.

"_Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)  
She's from birmingham (bam-ba-lam)  
Way down in alabam' (bam-ba-lam)  
black betty had a child (bam-ba-lam)  
thing gone blind (bam-ba-lam)  
Whoa, black betty (bam-ba-lam)_

_Go black betty (bam-ba-lam)"  
_

Putting Chris's belt on her curvy waist, Casey played the finale of her act.

"_yeah!  
oh yeah. alright  
oh yeah, oh yeah"_

Cranking out the ending riff to her song, she pulled the guitar off of her shoulders and smashed it on the stage. Throwing the microphone into the audience, Casey fell to her knees and screamed out the last line.

"_Whoa, black betty bam-ba-la__**aaaaaaaaaaaaam**_"

Everybody fell silent.

"THANK YOU CLEVELAND!" And with that Casey promptly passed out.

A stunned Chris walked up on stage, holding up his pants with his free hand.

"Uh… let's-…. Let's see what Hatchet has to say." He peeped out, for once having a loss of words.

The spoon diagram was 100 percent full.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Whoa." Was all Chef Hatchet could peep out.**_

_**Static.**_

"And it looks like the Walleye take home tonight's victory." Chris cleaned his face and looked at the nearest camera. "The Marmots will see me at the campfire." Then he looked over at the unconscious Casey and to the Walleye team. "Uh… someone better take her to her bunk. My hands are full."

True, he couldn't carry Casey and hold up his pants at the same time.

About ten minuets later the Flaming Marmots were around the campfire. Only Conroy and Kanani were left and Chris had only one marshmallow to go.

"Conroy, Kanani… You are the only two left and I only have one marshmallow on my platter." The TV host's face was straight and serious. "Tonight was interesting, one for the record books. Conroy, you succeeded in lighting the stage aflame." Conroy gave two thumbs up. "Kanani you never even made it to the stage." Kanani sunk in her chair. "Your fellow campers unanimously called this vote a "no-brainer". The camper who will be going home is…"

The camera zoomed to Conroy who was bouncing in his chair, so sure that he was going home. Kanani squirmed and gulped, her face nearly as pale as her blond hair.

"Kanani." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Conroy. "Kanani, please get your stuff and walk the Dock of Losers."

"WHAT?!" Conroy jumped up. "I get to STAY?!" He glared at Chris and his team.

"True that, Conroy." Chris smiled, still holding up his pants from missing his belt. "You team, Chef Hatchet and I LOVED your pyrotechnic cheerleading. Rock on, dude!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Kanani! DUH! No-brainer!" Kassie poked her head. "She's moody and she tripped me! She is going back to Honolulu where she belongs!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Kanani." Katroina folded her arms. "She may be a very pretty girl but that doesn't mean she's pretty inside. I heard about you tripping Kassie, Kanani. That wasn't right."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Conroy's SO awesome, how can you vote the dude off?" Adam gestured to the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Conroy's fireball was SO cool! That happened to me once, but it involved a defective hair-dryer and my mother's perm." Milan cheerily smiled at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

_**Conroy sniffled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed before taking a breath of air. "WHY?! WHY DO YOU ALL **_**HATE**_** ME SO?!"**_

_**Static.**_

Kanani stood at the Dock of Shame with her many bags as the tugboat pulled up. Turning to the Flaming Marmots, especially to Kassie, the French-Hawaiian supermodel sighed.

"I'm truly sorry for tripping you the other day, Kassie. I can be a little moody sometimes." Kanani apologized. Kassie softened.

"Oh! You're forgiven! Group hug!" Kassie, Milan, Lily and Katroina raced to the supermodel and gave her a big hug before she was whisked off of the island.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	8. Princes and Princesses

Ohayho everyone! Sorry for the long wait but CJzilla's back! You miss me? I know you did! In this chapter the campers are heading for Boney Island for a twisted version of "rescue the princess". Enjoy.

As I destroy this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Casey's performance was the stuff of legend, huh? You'll see some Jason and Nicol action in this chapter._

_NarutoUzumaki1999: You'll see more Adam & Katroina in this chapter! I hope you get that TLTSID (too lazy to sign in disorder) looked at..._

_The Grim Sleeper: Conroy wants to get off so bad... and it's my duty to make sure he stays. And yes, Casey did kiss Allister. I have plans for both._

_lovestruckbabe243: I have other original challenges in mind. This chapter is an example of one of them. Enjoy._

_janey1097: Conroy is going to blow more stuff up. Enjoy this latest chapter._

_Sister Strange: Epic? Legendary? Psycho? Uh... all of the above._

_Toritona: The Marmots are not going to be losers... And Kassie friendship with Lily, Milan and Katroina is developing well._

_AstroCreep: Jason's not a jerk. He just needed to push Casey over the edge with a convincing-yet fake bullying of Allister. BRING ON BONEY ISLAND!_

_logicaltiger: Thanks! Katroina and Adam are totally developing into a couple!_

_Wolf05: Check out those songs. I guarentee that they are excellent. "Love is Dead" by Kerli, "Don't Stop" by the Rolling Stones and "Black Betty" by Spiderbait._

_pinkluver93: Conroy's not going home and he might win this TDI: Youth Tour..._

_wicketi78759: An alliance? Sure. But not yet._

* * *

Chapter 7

_Princes and Princesses_

Morning on the fifth day, camp was one camper shorter since Kanani of the Flaming Marmots was sent packing after last night's fashion mishap during the talent show. There was a different energy in the camp today. There was a little trauma but a lot of excitement over what happened after yesterday's talent show. Whight had pretty much, almost confessed his feelings for Rissa in a song, Todd threw his underwear at Taylor and Casey… gave everyone a big show.

Katroina and Adam were sitting by the dock, letting their toes trail in the lake water as they discussed politics, the environment and for some weird reason pancakes…

"Blueberry or pumpkin?" Katroina questioned the sixteen-year-old boy with auburn hair. Looking up into the sky, Adam pursed his lips.

"Blueberry with raspberry syrup and white whipped cream! You know, for the big red, white and blue!" He grinned at the sixteen-year-old perfectionist. Katroina smiled.

"Me too! You can never beat congressional colors!" Both promptly blushed at each other.

"Open-minded or traditional politicians?" Adam questioned.

"I like a mix of both! I like politicians with traditional values but are not afraid to be open-minded to the times!" The blond perfectionist chirped. Adam quivered.

"Can you be any more awesomer?" The auburn-haired boy with green eyes looked back at her and swooned. Katroina blushed brightly and giggled.

Ahh… love by politics! A love that is so… politically minded!

Zooming over to the campfire pit, Whight and Rissa were sitting together as Whight plucked out a melody on his guitar. Rissa swayed gently with the music, still stoked that Whight had pretty much and almost confessed that he totally dug on her.

Inside the mess hall most of the kids were trying to choke down breakfast. Sitting on the outside steps of the mess hall, Kassie was braiding Lily's hair as they talked about boys.

"That was a beautiful painting Alex did last night. He's got a lot of talent. I can never paint a landscape in under an hour." Lily stated feeling the sun on her face as she let her new friend braid her hair. "And he's got pretty hazel eyes, huh Kassie?"

The bubbly fifteen-year-old with curly black hair and a blue ribbon holding back her bangs giggled.

"The hazelest!" She swooned then she got mad. "I would like to have seen that painting up close if that Casey girl didn't flip out and bust it over Alex's head." Kassie growled. "That was not cool."

Lily let out a silent giggle.

"Is she still sleeping?" The shy brunette questioned.

Kassie shrugged.

"I think so. All that being crazy must have tuckered her out." She returned and turned back to Lily's hair.

Suddenly they heard shuffling on the dirt. Glancing up at Kassie and Lily saw Casey. The girl stumbled toward the mess hall, her shades on, horrible bed head and looking like she'd ran a triathlon. Groaning the seventeen-year-old girl stopped walking and bent over like she was gonna hurl. She moaned, running her hand through her short but tangled rocker hair. She heaved but nothing came out. Standing, Casey stumbled over to the other girls, up the steps and into the mess hall.

"Aw man!" Kenny complained as he bit into another eggshell. "My omelet's crunchy!"

"Crunchy? Pfft. I don't think my sausage can get any more burnt without becoming ash!" Todd gestured to his sausage patty. "This is worse cooking than my mom's!"

The pancakes were rubbery, the bacon was burnt to a crisp, the omelets were crunchy and the orange juice had huge curdles in it!

"This is… disgusting." Taylor pushed away her plate of hashbrowns which were green. "How are we supposed to survive here without decent food? We'll all die before this show's been filmed!"

"I think that's the idea, Taylor." Jason was chewing on a rubbery pancake.

"School's breakfasts were gourmet compared to this." Allister stated as he poked at his order of "Eggs Benedict".

"The breakfast isn't what's killing me, it's the communal bathrooms! Have you seen those stalls? They make a gas-station bathrooms look like the Buckingham Palace's!" Jason gestured. "But it looks like Chef Hatchet has met his match in Howard."

Sure enough, the seventeen-year-old rich boy was standing in front of the buffet window, giving the brawny cook a lecture.

"Hollandaise Sauce _isn't_ supposed to be the consistency of wet cement!" Howard was shaking his fist at Hatchet, so mad that he completely forgot that the cook could twist him into a pretzel. "_Where_ did you go to cooking school?! I demand you tell me so that I can _fire_ your teacher! I-!"

Then everyone heard Casey's chunky biker boots on the wooden floor. All heads came up and craned around to see the seventeen-year-old rocker stumble into the mess hall, holding her throbbing head. Completely ignoring the rest of the campers, Casey walked right through the doors and into Chef Hatchet's kitchen. Watching with interest as Chef Hatchet turned everyone thought he'd get into a huge yelling match. Instead Hatchet merely watched the girl go to the refrigerator, put ice into an ice-bag and put it to her head.

"Mornin' Master Chef." She waved groggily at the man as she stumbled back out into the mess hall area.

Making her way to Alex and Nick's table, she plopped down, rested her head on her hand and held the ice bag to her forehead. Casey couldn't acknowledge anything other than the pounding drum inside her head. Just then she heard several trays hit the table next to her. Looking up she saw Jason, Todd, Kenny, Taylor and Allister smiling at her. She didn't want to ask why they were smiling so wide.

Then another person walked through the doors of the mess hall. Chris McClean.

"Good morning campers!" He said in his normal chipper voice. He glanced at Casey who didn't look up from her ice bag before he walked into the kitchen.

Seconds later the speaker system squealed to life.

"Campers! Please quickly assemble in the mess hall for today's big challenge! I promise it's gonna be a dousy!" The speaker system clicked off and Chris came walking out of the kitchen chuckling to himself.

The teens' eyes were on him as he stood there smiling like an idiot. Chris just continued to smile, which only meant trouble for the rest of the campers.

Minuets later all campers were assembled inside the mess hall.

"How's it going everyone? You sleep good?" The TV host made superficial small-talk to confuse the teens even more. The campers glanced at each other. "Good! Today's challenge is a first for TDI. It will test stamina, ingenuity as well as team work: a version of capture-the-flag held on Boney Island. Yep, I said it; Boney Island."

Everyone gasped.

"Kinda like Canada's Isla De Murta except Boney Island's much scarier." Chris leaned forward and glanced over the kids. "Did you all notice that two of your teammates are missing?"

Everyone except Jason glanced around.

"Yeah! That Nicol girl isn't in the showers _is_ she?" His face fogged over with a dangerous anger. Chris laughed.

"Nope! Nicol of the Wailing Walleye and Milan of the Flaming Marmots have been taken to Boney Island while everyone was sleeping. This brings me to the capture-the-flag part of your challenge." Chris continued to smile. "This is sorta like a twisted knight-and-fair-princess cliché. Both girls must be rescued by their teams and the first team with their "princess" back on the Total Drama Island beach wins." The teens glanced at each other. "But there's a catch. Both girls are hidden somewhere in the wiles of Boney Island, tied securely to four-hundred-pound beams. The girls and their beams must be carried off of Boney Island, over Leech Lake and to the Camp Wanawanaka beach for the challenge win."

The teams groaned loudly.

"Are we all clear on the rules, teens?" The TV host questioned. The campers gave nods. "I recommend that you all haul carcass. Boney Island gets even more dangerous after dark."

"Uh… is there a rescue plan if something goes wrong?" Jason quirked a brow. Chris smiled as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Well… you all did sign those wavers so even if there is an accident… TDI and its affiliates are clear of any responsibility." He answered. Eyes got wide but Conroy cheered.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I remember Boney Island from the first TDI!" Conroy threw his arms in the air. "Savage, prehistoric beasts, quicksand and danger around every turn! FINALLY! Something I can wrap my brain around!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"This… is gonna be nuts." Taylor looked very nervous. "A four-hundred-pound pole? And HOW are we supposed to get that and Milan over Leech Lake in just two-bit canoes? Now I'm wishing I hadn't signed anything."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Aw! Of course we have a rescue and recall plan! We here at Total Drama Island Industries take pride in our campers' safety, well-being and getting as much **_**choice**_** reality TV moments we can get our greedy little paws on!" Chris chucked at the camera. "Boo-YA!"**_

_**Static.**_

Minuets later everyone was down at the beach getting paired up for their canoe trip over to Boney Island. Jason and Kenny, Todd and a reluctant Taylor, Katroina and Adam, Rissa and Whight, Kassie and Lily, Nick and Alex, Conroy and Ce-Di, and Nick and Alex. Allister found himself looking around. He thought there was no one left but then he spotted Howard across the beach. The shy outcast made a face.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I'm not going to do this with Howard… NO way!" Allister gestured at the camera. "I'd rather gargle toenails than go with a talkative jerk like that dude."**_

_**Static.**_

Allister looked around to the other campers desperately.

"Uh…" He peeped to anyone. "Can I-?"

Just then Casey came walking down the steps to the beach, ice-bag still on her head. The seventeen-year-old outcast saw a way out. Swallowing his morbid fear of girls, Allister trotted up to Casey.

The seventeen-year-old rocker had her eyes closed as she walked to the canoes. She recognized this type of headache; it only happened when she partied too hard. Too bad she couldn't remember anything of last night past her first strum on her guitar. Casey then stepped into someone. Snapping open her eyes, she felt someone's breath on her neck. To her surprise, it was Allister.

"You-... you wanna ride with me?" He questioned in a little higher than a whisper. She paused, her headache making it harder for words to sink in.

Then the tattooed girl shrugged.

"Any time, Allister." Casey answered with her lips curving into a smile.

Howard watched as the teens partnered up and found that he was alone. It was a strange feeling, being the last one picked; since he was the richest, most coordinated and popular kid back home, this was a weird feeling. Looking around, the seventeen-year-old rich kid saw Allister helping Casey into the nearest canoe.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"UH!" Howard gestured at the camera. "I'm gonna be sick! Allister is SO spineless! He cries at night, doesn't say anything to anyone AND…!" His face grew dark as he folded his arms. "He got a kiss from Casey… Not that I'm jealous or anything." Howard gave the camera a wide-eyed look. **_

_**Static.**_

The blond rich boy growled as he watched Casey and Allister set their canoe in the water. Then he heard a voice right behind him.

"It looks like all the canoes are all taken up, Howard." It was Chris McClean. Howard turned to the TV host and saw him grinning.

"So does that mean I'm not going to Boogey Island?" The rich kid crossed his arms and quirked a brow. Chris's grin faltered.

"Boney… Island." He corrected and Howard shrugged. "No, you're going. We have a one-man boat back at the shed. I think it'll suit you _perfectly_."

Howard lit up, thinking it'd be a Ski-Do or motorboat but five minuets later he was staring at a one-man paddle-boat shaped like a swan. Over the other campers laughing, the seventeen-year-old stuck up was on the verge of another rant.

"Hey, man; if you refuse to go in this boat that means you forfeit." Chris's face was straight. "Not a good move in the long run if you wanna win this thing."

Howard scoffed loudly.

"Then I'll be the third paddle! I'm NOT going in that stupid thing!" Chris gasped and held his heart.

"Tiffany is _NOT_ stupid!" He pointed at the swan boat. "And I don't think any of your teammates wanna take you on." Then he looked to the other kids. "Right campers?"

The other campers shook their heads and quickly ran into the water. Only two stood out.

"Howard can come with us!" It was Ce-Di and Conroy. Howard cringed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I'm not a glutton for punishment." Howard rolled his eyes. "I'll take the girly swan boat over Chirpy Ce-Di and Crazy Conroy any day."**_

_**Static.**_

"I'll take the swan." Howard slipped on his life-preserver and waded out to the anchored swan boat.

Chris McClean snickered as he saw the rich kid climb into the swan paddle-boat and as the campers suited up with their life-preservers.

"Now remember that Boney Island is a wild and mysterious place. The boys and I have prepared a single item for each team to use in case of emergency." Chris suddenly obtained two identical green satchels. He tossed one to Casey and the other to Adam. "Remember, only for emergencies. Use extreme caution as the camera crew documents your every move." Chris smiled brightly. "Have fun with it. GO!"

He simultaneously blew a whistle and shot a starter-gun into the air. Another eagle was blasted out of the sky by the fluky gun-shot and landed at Chris's feet. Cringing and looking at the nearest camera, the TV host grimaced.

"Here comes all the hate-mail… _again_." He sighed, picked up the dead eagle and carried it to the mess hall to be cooked up for the campers' dinner.

The campers were busy synchronizing their paddling as they made their way to Boney Island. Some were even chatting along the way.

"So, Sunshine… you like movies?" Todd was prying the mysterious and totally hot Taylor. The sixteen-year-old goth girl gritted her teeth and paddled faster. "Humor-adventure's my fav. You can never beat the snappy jokes between busting open a tomb and fighting off the bad guys."

Taylor was so angry, she couldn't stop herself from talking back.

"Drama and horror." The girl blurted out. When she realized what she did, she was glad she was at the front of the canoe so Todd didn't see how brightly she blushed.

"What?" Todd stated, not sure of what he heard.

The goth girl sighed.

"Drama and horror; my favorite movie genres." She snuck a peed back at the flirty boy with red hair and brown eyes. Todd was smiling ear to ear.

"Awesome!" He threw his hands in the air, including his paddle. "Sunshine isn't so mysterious after all!"

Taylor gritted her teeth and continued to paddle faster.

Meantime, not too far away…

"So… This girl I like is always acting like I have the plague. What do I do, Nick?" Alex questioned Nick, who he suddenly found out is a very romance-minded dude.

The boy with the paper bag on his head thought for a second.

"Do something nice for her… something special." Nick answered. "Why not paint her a picture of something that reminds you of her?"

Alex nodded as he paddled the front of the canoe.

"I've all ready thought of that… but I don't want to come on too fast or embarrass her by painting what reminds me most of her." Alex glanced up into the sky.

"And that would be…?" Nick was curious.

"The Walleyes' hot tub." Alex answered with a big, smitten smile. Cue awkward moment.

And a stone's throw away… Ce-Di and Conroy were in the same canoe together and Ce-Di was finding out that she'd never truly met this nutty teen.

"Hi! My name's Ce-Di!" The frizzy blond let go of her paddle and stretched out her hand over Conroy's shoulder. "I like talking, laughing, telling stories, squirrels and hiking! I don't like liars, robots, broccoli and matching socks!"

Conroy dropped his paddle too and took the girl's hand over his shoulder.

"Hiya Ce-Di. I'm Conroy!" He beamed, leaning backwards and looking at her. Ce-Di giggled. "I like explosions, rockets, eating fire, comic books, sudden scares and cheerleading. I don't like quiet, sitting still, alpacas, graveyards, being alone or grape pop!"

"Awesome! I knew your name was Conroy! Everybody knows your name after the flaming pom-poms last night! Hey! Did you know I had a pet rock named Conroy?! He was such a good rock, but we had to put him down for attacking our neighbor's face!" Ce-Di rattled off. As she and Conroy reached for their paddles, they only grabbed air.

Looking around, they saw their paddles floating off with Leech Lake's current. Then they saw Howard paddling by in his swan boat.

"Hey! Can you give us a hand?!" Conroy flagged them over.

The wayward paddles were drifting in the water right next to him but Howard made no move to comply. Instead he paddled right on.

Soon all teens reached Boney Island; the dank, creepy, smelly and semi-swampy Boney Island.

"Cool!" Kenny cheered. "It looks like a horror movie!"

Most of the girls gasped at that.

"All right, _enough_!" Howard stepped forward and glared at the nearest Wailing Walleye, which so happened to be Casey. "We have to split into teams. May the best team, a.k.a. the Flaming Marmots, win."

There was a smug smile on Howard's face, expecting the seventeen-year-old rocker chick to become mad, but when she did nothing but sigh, his mouth hit the ground.

"You guys lead, I'll follow." Casey turned to her team.

Her head was still obviously pounding. Huffing, a frustrated Howard turned on his heel and walked down the eastern side of the beach, the Marmots following. The Flaming Marmots headed off down the eastern beach while the Wailing Walleye took off over one of the north-western paths into the forest.

For the Flaming Marmots the beach had ended and they took the nearest north-eastern path deep into Boney Island's wilderness. Most of the kids grouped together, trying to adjust to the strange sounds and sights of this weird place. Howard had since snatched the green satchel that Chris had given his team and his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. He shook the bag next to his ear before he began undoing the clasp.

"Howard!" He heard his name. It was Katroina. "Howard, Chris said that was only for emergency!"

The blond rich boy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware of what Chris told us, Katharine." Howard continued to walk along and flipped open the clasp. "But I would like to know what that pretty-boy host packed for us."

His hand went fishing into the bag and curled around something strange. Bringing the item out of the bag, he and the rest of his team examined it.

"A scrunchie?" Kassie questioned grabbing the elastic hair-band out of Howard's hand. "What are we supposed to do with a scrunchie?"

Then Conroy snatched it out of Kassie's hands.

"YOU may see _just_ a scrunchie, but to the trained eye, it's a multifunctional tool with endless uses and endless possibilities!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman with a fuzzy lip gestured wildly.

Everyone gave him an uncomfortable stare down.

"What planet are you from?" Howard questioned. Conroy looked proud despite.

"The wilderness is an enigma but I am its translator." Conroy fell to his hands and knees. "Let me take a moment to become fully adjusted to my surroundings."

He started to circle like a cat. His teammates slapped their foreheads. Conroy picked up a rock and licked it. He made a face then tossed it into a nearby bush. The rock hit something big, fuzzy and ferocious. A beaver the size of a minivan and fangs the size of bananas reared out of the bush, Conroy's rock on its head. The Flaming Marmots screamed and took to their heels, zipping down the path with a Woolly-Beaver right behind them.

Ten minuets into the hike the Wailing Walleye, Alex, Kenny, Jason, Whight, Ce-Di, Rissa, Casey, Allister and Todd were coping just fine. While the majority of the group was walking ahead, Casey dragged behind, holding her ice-bag to her head. To her frustration, all the ice had melted and now she just held a water-bag to her head. Speaking of water.

"Hey, I gotta take a wiz." Kenny suddenly stopped.

"Fine. We'll take five. If you gotta use the little tree's room, now would be a good time." Whight stated, putting his hands in his pockets and sat on a rock.

Kenny took off into the trees as the rest of the group enjoyed a quick moment of no-hiking.

"Did you guys know that mold grows from the bottom up? And that judging direction by moss growing on a tree is very inaccurate?" Jason questioned his team. "It's perfectly normal to fart at least sixteen times a day because that's a sign of a healthy sign of digestion and that the average woman eats four to nine pounds of lipstick in her lifetime."

Jason rattled off more ultimately useless but interesting factoids. Then ten more minuets passed and Kenny was no where in sight.

"Kenny! Kenny!" Todd shouted into the trees. "It shouldn't take a dude to pee this long. The poor sucker's probably lost."

Sure enough, as his team fussed about where he'd ran off to, Kenny was hopelessly turned around in the wiles of Boney Island. He kept passing tree after tree, thinking he'd pop out into the path and rejoin his team. But the forest just went on and on. Now he knew he was lost. The woods around him were full of strange noises but he heard something even stranger over the din. It sounded like… humming?

Hopping over a few rocks and down a tree trunk, the sixteen-year-old grunge wallflower came to a clearing. And then inside the clearing he spotted the curvy Milan tied to a post looking up into the sky and humming. Kenny couldn't believe it. Well, at least he found someone.

Milan was happily humming a cute song she heard off of one of those adorable princess movies as she was tied to this log. It kept her mind off of the itch on her nose that she couldn't reach. The curvy sixteen-year-old rich girl sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. This was boring and even though Chris had offered her a chocolate bar AND immunity for this challenge, she was kinda regretting being a princess now. Where was her prince?

Then she heard rustling in a nearby bush.

"Hello? Who's there?" Milan called out suddenly feeling scared. Then she saw a sixteen-year-old boy with medium length dark blond hair, green eyes, a ripped up flannel shirt and blue jeans stumble out of the shrub. If she wasn't mistaken he was the cutest member of the Wailing Walleye come to save her and scratch her itch! "Oh! Am I glad to see you! C'mere!"

Kenny watched as Milan hopped up and down in excitement. The shy sixteen-year-old meekly walked up to the smoking hot girl.

"Faster! Please!" She was pleading with him. Finally Kenny was close enough. "Can you scratch my nose? I got SUCH a bad itch!"

"Uh… sure." Kenny put his finger to Milan's nose and gave it a scratch.

"Over to your left… a little more… Oh! Right there!" Milan beamed. She melted as Kenny scratched her nose.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Better!" The clueless girl smiled brightly. Kenny couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you SO much Kent!"

"Kenny… it's Kenny." The grunge wallflower shuffled his feet.

"Kenny. That's SO cute! My grandpa's name was Kenneth, but my grandma used to call him "Frog Butt"!" Milan beamed. Then she cocked her head. "Are you my prince?"

Kenny's face lit to one-billion degrees.

"What?! Me?" He questioned, totally taken aback.

"Duh! You're the only one who's found me!" Milan cheered. "I'm the captured princess so you must be my prince!"

The grunge wallflower curled a finger in his shirt-collar and gave a tug.

"I-… uh…" He fumbled and stammered but Milan didn't seem to notice. She now had a new problem.

"Hey, Kenny… can you untie me? I gotta go." Milan squirmed, doing a very uncomfortable pee-dance. Kenny's green eyes got wide.

"Yeah! You've been tied for a long time!" He zipped behind her, untying the knots of the ropes. In just a second, Milan was free. "There. You can-_mff_!"

Seizing Kenny by his flannel shirt's collar, Milan yanked him to her face and kissed him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I don't know what came over me." Milan blinked at the camera. "It was like something about that Kenny guy reached into my heart and captured it!" Then she blinked again before she gasped loudly. "I'm in LOVE! I only get poetic when I'm in love!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whoa." Kenny chuckled into the camera. "I've never been kissed by a girl in my life." He swallowed. "And I still can't believe that Milan girl is into me… She's the girl of my fantasies. She pretty, she's nice and she's curvy." He looked to the ground. "So why did that moment feel wrong? I felt like I was betraying my team but sent to Cloud 9 at the same time!"**_

_**Static.**_

Milan let go of the sixteen-year-old wallflower because she was out of breath and nature was screaming at her.

"I gotta go!" She practically squealed in Kenny's ear before darting off to the nearest bush. Stunned, Kenny could only twist a finger in his ear, since his hearing was gone.

Meanwhile, with the Flaming Marmots… The entire team had clamored up four very tall trees in an effort to get away from the angry Wooly Beaver circling like a stared monster. Some kids were having second thoughts about their "safe" position.

"TREES?! Beavers _EAT_ trees!" Katroina gasped as she shimmied higher out on a branch, the minivan-sized beaver nipping at her shoes.

"YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA SISTER?! LET ME HEAR IT!" Howard shouted back. Before spotting Conroy on the branch below him. "Conroy! This is _all_ your fault! If you weren't "nature's translator" WE wouldn't be in this mess!"

Conroy just laughed maniacally.

"I _LOVE_ the outdoors!" He cheered. Howard steamed.

"That's _IT_!" And he began kicking the branch Conroy was clinging to.

"Howard! What are you _doing_?!" Taylor barked at the rich blond kid from several branches up. The seventeen-year-old prissy boy gave an evil laugh.

"If Conroy loves nature SO much, who are we to keep him from his true love?" Under Howard's kicks, the branch began to break. Conroy looked up at the miffed-to-insanity Howard.

"You should have JUST asked in the first place!" The fifteen-year-old boy hopped off of his branch and fell onto the back of the Wooly Beaver.

"_Conroy_!" Adam cried as she watched the prehistoric beaver rear and buck with the boy on its back. Conroy let out a cowboy whoop as the beast fled the scene, the teen still hanging onto its thick hide.

The Flaming Marmot team hopped down from their trees hearing the Wooly Beaver's surprised roars fade into the distance. Wiping tears from their eyes, the team saluted their nuttiest member.

"God's speed, Mister Conroy." Nick sniffled. The Flaming Marmots had a moment of silence for Conroy.

Roughly half-way across the island, the Wailing Walleye were on the lookout for two members of their team: Nicol, who was apart of this challenge and Kenny, who had gotten hopelessly lost while taking a tinkle.

"KENNY! NICOL! WHERE ARE YOOOOOU?!" Jason shouted in the air. Casey flinched at his yelling, her head was still throbbing.

"Jason… could you keep the volume down a bit? Some of us have a wicked pounder." The seventeen-year-old rocker held her forehead. Todd scoffed loudly

"Suuuuuure…" He drawled uncharacteristically serious for a moment. "And finding the rest of the team means _what_ exactly to you?" The seventeen-year-old punker quirked a brow through his red and blue 3D glasses as he folded his arms at one of his friends.

Casey face-palmed.

"Look, I know you're getting sweet on Nicol but there's no need to shout anymore." Her innocent comment made Jason angrier. The boy zipped into her face.

"I never brought up my feelings for Nicol!" He snapped getting a wolf-call out of Todd. Jason's face twisted and blushed at the same time. "I want to find BOTH Nicol AND Kenny and get out of this place before we become chow for Boney Island's freaky residents!"

Casey rolled her eyes under her shades.

"Calm down, lover-boy." She grabbed his face, turned it and pointed. "Look. Ye princess in on yonder cliff."

The Wailing Walleyes followed her finger and spotted a weird shape at the top of a rocky cliff. Even from a distance, everyone could see Nicol's scowl.

"All right! We've found the princess!" Jason cheered, suddenly getting his zaniness back. He felt his team smiling at him. Whirling around, he pointed a finger threateningly at all of them. "If ANY of you spill this to Nicol, I will give fill your heads with so much useless junk, it will drive you INSANE!"

The team snickered and walked past him.

"Shut up you big baby and let's go get your princess." Casey patted Jason's cheek.

Meanwhile with Kenny and Milan… Milan had just finished with her visit to the little tree's room and she joined Kenny back in the clearing where she was tied. Kenny had his back to her looking into the sky. The sixteen-year-old girl giggled and quietly crept up on him.

"RAR!" She threw her hands on his shoulders. As she did, the tip of her shoe hit the back of Kenny's and she felt her toenail bend backwards.

Kenny didn't even flinch

"I could hear you, you know." He told her, peeking at the girl thought the sides of his glasses. Milan whimpered, the pain in her toe making her squeak. Kenny heard the girl's pained whimper. "What's wrong?"

He turned to see Milan jumping up and down, holding her foot.

"Ouchies!" She bit down on her bottom lip, her ginger eyes filling with tears. "I stubbed my toe on your shoe!"

Kenny nodded, grabbing her hand.

"Let me look at it." He slipped off her shoe and saw that her left big toe was hurt. "I'm sorry, Milan. High-heels are not for the outdoors." He handed her back her four-inch ink and white pump.

Milan blinked away her tears.

"I can't walk now." She confessed, her bright and clueless face fogged over with her little injury.

Kenny's face softened as he helped her to the pole she was tied to.

"Here, lean on this." He told her. "Let me find which direction the canoes are in."

Milan nodded and put her weight against the pole. With the slightest touch, the four-hundred-pound stake was tipped off of its foundation and slammed to the ground. Kenny whirled around and saw the pole roll into the bushes and down an unseen incline.

"Oops." Milan peeped as the pole rolled out of sight, breaking everything in its path. When the pole parted the bushes and trees, Kenny saw the canoes parked in the distance.

"All right!" He cheered, seeing a way out of this jungle. He walked up to Milan, took her hand and pulled her onto his back. "Hang on, Milan. I see the way out of here!"

Milan momentarily forgot her injury and giggled as she was hauled onto Kenny's muscular back.

With the Flaming Marmots… The team was getting tired of walking through the winding deer-trails. So far, they hadn't seen head or baby-t-shirt of their princess. Some were starting to lose hope.

"This is HOPELESS!" Howard exclaimed, hands in the air. "There's no map, no road signs, no NOTHIN'!"

"This isn't LA, Howard." Katroina narrowed her eyes at the annoying spoiled boy.

"DUH! If it WAS Los Angeles, I sure as heck wouldn't be seen with you seven!" He barked back.

"And I would have given you a wedgie by now, but seeing that we are on the same team, at least pull your ACT together!" Taylor snapped back. "We've gotta win this challenge. We're all ready outgunned by the Walleye."

As those words left her mouth they heard a huge boom from the forest. Then suddenly a large pole came rolling down the mountain, giving the Marmots only seconds to dodge it. The pole came rolled down the path and splashed in Leech Lake.

"Okay… There's our pole… now where's Milan?" Kassie voiced. Just then Kenny of the Wailing Walleye with Milan on his back came running down the incline.

Milan lit up when she saw her team.

"Marmots!" She hopped off of Kenny's back and limped to Lily, Katroina and Kassie. "I missed you!"

"And there's our princess." Nick scratched his paper-bag. "Delivered by one of the Walleye." Everyone looked at Kenny. "Kenny… is it? You working for the Marmots now?"

Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"No! I got lost and found Milan!" He returned. "Now I gotta go find my team."

The sixteen-year-old boy turned on his heel and started back for the beach. Milan gasped and grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" She spun him and kissed him again, much to the shock of the Flaming Marmots. Milan released the stunned boy with a smile. "Thank you Kenny."

Kenny blinked, smiled goofily and stumbled down the path to the beach.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"He's SO cute!" Milan chirped at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

Kenny ran down the path that went northwest and ran into his team, literally. Knocking heads with Todd, both boys fell to their backs.

"Kenny! Dude! THERE you are! We were looking all over for you!" Jason helped his teammate to his feet. "Where you been?"

The sixteen-year-old wallflower held his head and saw that his team had found Nicol.

"Long story." He explained, leaving out key details. "Where's our pole?"

Jason smiled and gestured at his backpack, the green satchel and the piles of wood the other campers were carrying.

"We busted up our pole into pieces so it's easier to carry." He slapped Kenny on the back. "C'mon! We gotta beat the Marmots!"

With that the Wailing Walleye ran down the path and made it to the beach. The Marmots had their pole and princess but were having a hard time coordinating how to haul the huge stake.

"SEE YOU AT CAMP, MARMOTS!" Todd cheered as he and his team hopping into their canoes, loaded their broken pole and got into the water.

The Marmots watched in disbelief as the Walleye began paddling toward camp.

"We'll never catch them now." Lily sighed.

Just then the bushes rustled and the snarling of a Wooly Beaver was heard. The teens held their breath as the beast jumped out of the bushes. Then they saw Conroy riding the HUGE beaver bareback with that scrunchie in the creature's mouth acting like reins.

"Howdy Marmots! Take a gander at mah trusty steed!" Conroy said in his best John Wayne voice, tipping an invisible cowboy hat.

"Conroy! The Walleye have a HUGE head-start!" Kassie bit down on her nails.

"Say no more little lady. Ol' Norbert here can pull three poles and fifty canoes full of winy teens." Conroy again tipped his invisible cowboy hat.

The Wailing Walleye were paddling as fast as they could and they saw Camp Wanawanaka's beach coming up fast.

"We're gonna make it!" Ce-Di squealed.

But just then they saw a huge furry, brown mass paddle past them, towing the Flaming Marmots.

"Woo HOO! SEE YOU AT CAMP, WALLEYE!" Howard cheered at them. The Walleye were left in their dust, not knowing how or what just happened.

The Marmots came flying to the beach via Wooly Beaver power. The beast pulled the canoes full of teens AND the huge pole up onto the beach, much to the horror of Chris McClean.

"Uh… Marmots win…?" Chris choked out as he looked between the Wooly Beaver and the team of teens. The Marmots cheered as the Walleye pulled onto the beach. "Walleye… I'll see you tonight at the campfire."

Howard was doing a mocking happy dance at the loser team.

"We win! You didn't! We WIN!" He shook his butt at the Walleye. Casey fumed, grabbed the emergency satchel and pulled out the secret item: honey.

Flipping open the lid, the seventeen-year-old doused Howard with a liberal squirt of honey.

"Ack! HEY!" Howard barked at her. "What-?!"

But before he could squeeze out the last of his sentence, Conroy's Wooly Beaver pounced on him.

"**AAAAAH**! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM _OFF_!" The boy screamed as the beaver began licking the sweet goo off of his face.

Casey was too busy laughing hysterically to get the Wooly Beaver off of the spoiled boy. Howard wasn't enjoying this beaver-bath.

As the Walleye were standing around their canoes, emptying their pockets off all the pieces of their pole, Milan came limping up to Kenny. The girl's big ginger eyes lit up as Kenny looked at her.

"Thanks again, Kenny. I couldn't have found my team without you." She hugged him. Her well-meaning words made Kenny's team suspicious.

"How… did Kenny help you find your team, Milan?" Jason set a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

Milan smiled.

"He's my prince! He found me, untied me and found the Marmots after that big pole cleared us a path!" She cheered.

And just like that, most of the Walleye jumped on Kenny.

"We got any of that honey left?!" Jason barked. "We have a double agent here!"

"No! I found her and untied her because she had to use that bathroom! The log was an accident!" Kenny pleaded. Just then Chris stepped in to help Kenny.

"Break it up campers. Settle this at the Campfire Ceremony." He instructed. The teens climbed off Kenny, gave him the stink-eye and stomped to their cabins. The sixteen-year-old boy sat up, a worried look on his face.

"Double agent, huh? Awesome! But it would have helped if you weren't caught, Kenny. I'd hate to be you right now" Chris then turned on his heel and walked to the mess hall.

Finally nighttime rolled around and the Wailing Walleye were seated around the campfire. Chris's face was straight as he held up a plate of marshmallows.

"These are the marshmallows of invincibility, campers. Since you guys lost the Boney Island Princess challenge, I am sorry to see you here." He sighed. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow, but there are only nine marshmallows. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers outta camp." Clearing his throat, Chris began calling names. "Rissa."

Rissa stood and grabbed her marshmallow, happy to still be on the show.

"Allister." Chris continued. Allister hopped to his feet and snatched the marshmallow off of the plate.

"Whight, Todd and Jason." Chris instructed. The three boys grabbed their marshmallows and ate them with angry looks on their faces.

"Casey. Please come here." A faint smile was on Chris's face as the rocker chick got to her feet. "Ce-Di."

Ce-Di squealed and grabbed her marshmallow before Casey did. Only Alex and Kenny were left.

"Gentlemen… I have only one marshmallow left." Chris said seriously. "Alex, the wilderness is beautiful but you gotta keep your head in the game; not every ridge has the potential for a painting." Alex slightly hung his head. "Kenny… bro… you worked as a double agent today. Your little finger-prints are all over the Marmots' win." Kenny flinched. "The camper who will be going home tonight…"

The TV host paused, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alex… please claim your marshmallow." Chris said. Alex hopped to his feet and snatched his marshmallow. "Kenny… hit the docks, man."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"KENNY! You dirty, stinking, rotten, low-down sneak!" Jason barked at the screen. "You cost us a valuable win!" Then he paused. "All anger aside, props for getting a kiss from Milan." He gave two thumbs up. "I hope you don't take this very hard but you did give the Marmots a win. Sorry, dude; you gotta walk. Peace."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I… I believe him." Rissa looked at the screen, straight face. "Kenny saved Milan and carried her to her team. That took bravery, strength and a lot of heart. I'm very impressed, Kenny. Milan is very lucky to have you on her side." Her green eyes fell. "But I can't help but feel a little betrayed for the team. I'll see you when I see you next, Kenny. Bye."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Wow." Casey looked at the screen. "Kenny's a good guy and I believe him. He saw that Milan was in trouble and he helped her, despite being apart of the Flaming Marmots. I am truly sorry to see him go. Rock on Kenny."**_

_**Static.**_

What was left of the Wailing Walleye stood in silence as they wished Kenny a silent fairwell. Kenny stood at the end of the dock, bags in hand and watched as the Boat of Losers pulled up to him. Sighing, the sixteen-year-old boy tossed his bags into the waiting boat when he heard his name called from the camp.

"Kenny!" Turning, he saw Milan running/limping toward him.

"Milan?" He quirked a brow, stunned that she's show up. The curvy, raven-haired, ginger-eyed girl threw her arms around him.

"I'll miss you, Kenny." Milan cried into his collar. "I wish you could stay and I think I'm in love with you."

Kenny was floored, hugging the girl back.

"Thanks, Milan." He told her. "I'll see you… later then."

Milan kissed the boy her heart had wrapped around for one last time before Kenny was hauled off of the island and out of sight. Waving at her sweetheart, Milan felt tears pour out of her eyes as another pair of footfalls came up behind her. Turning, she saw Casey looking at her.

"C'mon. Let's get you some strawberry ice cream." She put her arm around Milan's heart-broken shoulders and led her back to the mess hall.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	9. Taser Tag

Hello everyone! CJzilla here with an update! In this chapter the campers play a little game of Tag... with Taser Guns. Enjoy.

As I stomp all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review... you know.

_janey1097: Really I was planning a Kenny/Milan romance from day one. Milan hints that she thinks Kenny's cute and despite being kinda shallow, she sees the shy wallflower as her prince. I can picture Howard in that swan paddle boat. Gotta love the shame._

_ Quartzy and Sue: Save the princesses! Storm the fortress! DEFEAT THE MONEKY BOSS OF THE 12th dimension!... Ahem... sorry. I had a Ce-Di moment there._

_mario72486: Oh... I haven't forgotten the boy can be athletic. And I'm not done with him. You remember you said you wanted him to have a rivalry? One word: Whight._

_Wolf05: KENNY! We will miss you!_

_Shygirl077: I think Kassie, Milan and Lily are BFFs! Not as bad as Katie and Sadie though..._

_princeskvn: Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Sister Strange: Sorry 'bout the wait. I had a BAD case or writer's block._

_The Grim Sleeper: More nuttiness and Allister/Casey in this chapter! Enjoy._

_ AstroCreep: Aw... Don't ya just want to dunk Jason in a vat of sugar? No... just me? Okay, fine. There's a huge helping of Jason/Nicol in this chapter._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: I hope you and Jason are very happy together._

_ wicketi78759: I read you loud and clear!_

_ TaylorMan021983: Dude, I really did like Kenny. I want to see him back, so we'll see. I'm not making any promises though. Thanks for being such a good sport about this._

_TitanWolf: I don't know. The idea sounds good but... we'll see._

_logicaltiger: Every camp has to have a mascot. The Woolly Beaver is the perfect pet!_

_RenesmeeScarlet: Marmots win! Yay Marmots! This chapter's packing a suprise at the end._

_ Toritona: There will be some Kassie/Alex in further chapters but Alex has got to get over someone before then. (Gasp) I gave it away!  
_

* * *

Chapter 8

_Taser Tag_

There was a scream came from the girl's cabin. Jerked out of sleep Rissa, Nicol, Lily, Casey, Taylor, Katroina, Ce-Di and Kassie were pretty sure it was Milan who screamed. Bolting out of their beds, they craned around to spot the danger.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Rissa commanded, seeing Milan's face as white as a sheet.

"Trista! Trista's come back from to HAUNT US!" Milan was all over Lily's top bunk, holding the shy fifteen-year-old girl tight. The curvy raven-haired girl pointed to Trista's bunk. Rissa turned to the bunk just as Casey started laughing hysterically.

Still giggling the seventeen-year-old rocker walked over to Trista's bunk and pulled back the covers. Rissa and the rest of the girls flinched when they saw a frightening looking dummy in Trista's bed.

"What the-?" Rissa walked closer to get a look at it. Casey hauled the dummy out of the bed and stood it up.

"Guys, guys relax." Casey explained. "It's just an anger management dummy." She looked it over. "Wow… He's kinda cute."

Just then they heard a stampede of foot falls on their cabin's porch. It was all the guys busted open their cabin next door. Jason, Alex and Adam were the first into the cabin.

"What?! Who screamed?!" The seventeen-year-old punk rocker with the flat brown morning hair gestured, looking over the girls to see if they were harmed. Then he saw the dummy in Casey's arms. "What the-?"

And the rest of the boys flooded into the cabin.

"What?! Rissa!" Whight's eyes came right to the ebony-haired earthy calmly standing to the side. Then Todd came stomping in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Whoever woke me is in for a world of-" The seventeen-year-old boy snarled. Then his tired brown eyes came to all the scantily clad girls in their pajamas. "Joy."

Taylor growled at the boy.

"Pop your eyes back into your head, _sicko_." The goth girl growled Todd.

"I can't because you're _all_ I see!" Todd zipped over to Taylor, getting a pillow in the face.

Then all eyes came to Casey and to the dummy in her arms. Howard was the first to pop off his mouth. He laughed.

"The two dummies make a cute couple, huh?" Howard commented, waiting for someone to back him up. To his surprise Jason laughed.

"Yeah, Casey. Didn't the rules say something about boys and girls in two separate cabins?" He teased. Casey rolled her eyes, her sunglasses all ready on her face.

"Tell that to Trista. I think this is her dummy… This is probably where Conroy stashed the evidence when he tried to escape in that same dummy bag two days ago." She looked at the sheepish fifteen-year-old. Then she spun the plastic and cloth dummy toward her. Clicking her tongue, she shrugged. "I've dated worse… He kinda looks like a _Ted_ to me…" Then her face twisted with an evil thought. "BRILLIANT!"

With that the girl jumped to Kassie's blue flip-flops and threw them on her feet. Still in a black undershirt and underwear, the seventeen-year-old girl carried the dummy out the door and went running off into the forest, laughing like she'd lost her mind.

The campers leaned out the windows and rushed over to the porch to watch the event.

"You will not see a stranger sight." Jason scratched his head. Allister was standing right next to him.

"Where's she going?" He questioned. "And what is she doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ce-Di answered, her bubbly face fogging over with intensity. Everyone turned to her.

"No. It's not." Adam answered.

Ce-Di threw her head back and laughed.

"Casey is either going to fill that dummy full of SOS letters and float it in the lake… OR… she's heading in the direction of Chris McClean's trailer." Realization hit the two prankers still in the cabin.

"Holy Cesar's Ghost! She's gonna prank McClean!" Todd ran off the porch with Jason on his heels. "CASEY! Wait for us!"

With that the two underwear-clad teen boys went running after the nearly naked girl with the dummy in her hands.

Taylor sighed and snapped her fingers, getting all the attention of the boys.

"All right _boys_… get out of here. We need our privacy." With that the goth girl shooed out Allister, Adam, Conroy, Howard, Alex, Whight and Nick out of the cabin. "Hopefully things will get back to normal now."

Minuets later while everyone was eating breakfast Casey, Jason and Todd came running into the mess hall, fully clothed but laughing hysterically. Zipping to get their food, they raced to take a seat and fight off their giggles. Sitting next to Nicol, Taylor, Allister, Whight, Alex and Rissa, the three trouble makers cleared their throats and stated eating. Looking over their shoulders, the other campers glanced at the entrance to the dining hall.

"What did you do?" Nicol whispered to Todd, the nearest to her. Todd, Casey and Jason snorted on their breakfast.

"You know that dummy?" Jason whispered over the table as the other campers at the other table leaned in to listen. They all nodded. "Let's just say Chris had a shower buddy this morning."

The three stifled a loud laugh.

"Shower buddy." Casey snickered, spoon in her mouth.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Me and Ted… we are going to make one SWEET pranking team." Casey smiled at the camera screen before she shrugged. "Who knows, as soon as I'm done with him, the other campers might want to use him. Let the fun begin."**_

_**Static.**_

Just then they all heard footsteps up the stairs to the mess hall. Todd, Jason and Casey put on their best straight faces and quietly ate their food.

"Good _morn_ing, campers." It was Chris McClean, sounding miffed. "I'm glad you all slept well enough to get me with a prank this early in the morning."

Everyone looked up. The TV host was holding the dummy by the throat, his knuckles white on its plastic and cloth neck. Some of the teens cowered while it was becoming harder and harder for Casey, Jason and Todd to keep straight faces. His dark eyes looked over the kids in the room and spotted the camp's three trouble makers. Clearing his throat and regaining his perfect smile, Chris grinned into the nearest camera.

"Today's challenge is a spin-off of one of the fans' favorites." Chris he smiled. "And I will get some assistance from this thing that I found in my shower this morning."

That did it. Casey reeled with laughter and fell to the floor. Jason and Todd shook their heads; they expected the girl to hold it together long enough to get away with it. Chris smirked but shook his head.

"And, bingo! We have a confession." He pointed to the guffawing seventeen-year-old rocker. "Thank you Casey and… friends. I will remember this day in therapy."

Casey laughed harder. Chris's face twisted with an evil smile before he looked at the camera.

"Today is a variation of Laser Tag and the Paintball Deer Hunt. You may recall from the first TDI?" He questioned. The teens rolled their eyes. Then he pulled out a strange looking weapon from his back pocket. "This is a Taser Gun."

He turned and pointed his weapon at the dummy. Pulling the trigger a blue suction-cup zipped out of the barrel of the gun, hit the dummy in the forehead and delivered a liberal amount of electricity. The dummy was sparking. The campers gasped.

"This is a police sanctioned, non-lethal Taser Gun. It delivers ten-thousand tiny volts to incapacitate an attacker. This is the choice weapon of today's challenge." Chris beamed.

Then Katroina stood up out of her seat.

"Chris, this is extreme even for THIS show." The blond perfectionist threw her arms in the air. "This is harmful! Getting shot with one of those causes loss of bodily function, seizures, loss of consciousness, loss of bowel control-!"

"Did I mention there will be hunters and prey? If you are a hunter, you are immune to getting shot with a Taser Gun. But if you are a prey item… you're gonna get shot." Chris smiled.

"You failed to mention that." Katroina folded her arms. Chris rolled his eyes.

"So are you gonna let me finish?" He tapped his foot. Katroina sunk back into her chair. Clearing his throat, the TV host continued. "Campers chosen to be prey will be given different costumes. That's right. I said _costumes_. Rabbits have the highest score because they are the hardest to hit, while porcupines are the lowest scoring animal since they are very slow. Porcupines are worth five points, raccoons ten, deer twenty and rabbits fifty." The kids glanced at each other. "The hunters will be given one Taser Gun, with one good shot before it has to recharge while the prey will be given a ten minuet head-start. The entire island is open and so prey can run wild. Any questions?"

Conroy stood up.

"So who's who? Who's a hunter and who's an animal?" The fifteen-year-old looked stoked for this challenge.

Chris smiled.

"If you'll all follow me, you will get suited up." With that he walked out the door. The curious and somewhat trepid teens followed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Chef Hatchet chuckled at the screen. "Taser Tag. That one was my idea. Nothing like a little electric motivation to make these spoiled slugs move."**_

_**Static.**_

On the edge of the forest there was a camouflage tent set up with everything the campers needed for their challenge. So far Howard, Allister, Taylor, Lily, Adam, Jason, Nick and Nicol were hunters. The rest… prey.

Ce-Di was the first out of the dressing tent. She had a ringed tail, a black mask and gray raccoon ears. She was beside herself.

"Look! I'm a raccoon!" Ce-Di skipped out into the open, got down and gave her ear a scratch. "Did you know that raccoons have thumbs just like humans do?!" She wiggled her thumbs and squealed gleefully.

Todd was the next one out. He was dressed with horns, a red nose and a deer tail. The flirty prankster zipped out of the tent and pawed the ground around Taylor.

"Watch out, Sunshine! This buck's in rut!" He made an entire fool out of himself before looping an arm around her. "So… you gonna mount my antlers on the wall or stuff me?"

Taylor clutched her gun tight.

"I was thinking of gutting and skinning you." She pointed her Taser point-blank in his face. Todd backed off a little.

Then Alex walked out of the tent looking disappointed. He had a prickly tail and something that looked like a twisted dreadlock wig. He was a porcupine.

"This… is lame. I'm much faster than a porcupine." The artist and writer moped and scratched his scalp, the wig irritating him.

Milan was next. The curvy girl smeared lip balm on her lips as she stepped out of the tent. She, like Ce-Di, had a ringed tail, black mask and gray ears. Ce-Di giggled.

"Milan! You're a raccoon too!" She laughed. Milan looked down at her tail and swayed her hips to make it move.

"Oooh! I have a tail!" Milan giggled.

Kassie walked out of the tent, looking mad. She had a prickly tail and itchy spiky wig. She was a porcupine.

"This stinks!" Kassie frowned. But when she saw Alex was a porcupine too, she couldn't fight off a goofy smile.

Conroy came leaping out of the tent. He had antlers, a red nose and deer tail.

"Awesome! I'm a deer! But I am no ordinary deer! Yes! I… eat _flesh_!" And he started chewing on Jason's boot.

Katroina walked out of the tent, looking humiliated.

"Look! Girl Scout's a doe!" Todd laughed. The blonde's face lit bright red that matched her rubber nose.

Chris McClean, who was walking out of a small mobile shed with the hunters' hats and safety glasses, saw a whiny doe.

"Chris!" Katroina complained. "This is not cool! I don't want to get shot! And I feel that these antlers are sexist."

The TV host blinked at the girl before he heard Casey snarl from inside the tent.

"Sexist?! Sexist?!" The curtain swung open and the seventeen-year-old rocker stomped out into the open. "I'm a flippin' rabbit!" It was true; Casey had long white, rabbit ears, whiskers and fuzzy bunny tail. "I look like I escaped an adult Halloween party!"

To her horror/embarrassment/fury Chris chuckled at her.

"This is what you get for putting a dummy in the shower with me." The man remarked handing out hunter's hats. Casey fumed.

"Oh yeah?! I bet that dummy's the only one who would DATE you!" She snarled shaking a fist. Chris laughed, blowing off the insult and angering the girl further.

Katroina picked up where she left off.

"Honestly Chris… I don't want to do this." The blond said with big, pleading sea-blue eyes.

The TV host shrugged.

"Fine. For those of you who want to drop out, simply take off your costumes. It's an automatic disqualification." He smiled and looked to Casey. The seventeen-year-old girl glared back.

"Don't think so, Chris." The rocker chick was obviously not happy. "No matter how demeaning this is, I'm sticking through this and winning it for my team!"

She stuck out her tongue and turned away from him. Chris laughed again. Katroina had made up her mind.

"I'm dropping out." She pulled off her antlers. The TV host nodded.

"Katroina is disqualified, taking twenty points from the Flaming Marmots with her." The Marmots gasped. "Yup. If you drop out, however much you're worth is what your team loses. Sorry." Then he turned to the Walleyes. "Since there are fewer hunters for the Walleye, I suggest you go for higher scoring prey. You don't want the Marmots to win twice in a row."

The Walleye gulped. Chris looked at the assorted animals.

"Prey; you have ten minuets to hide anywhere on the island." He looked at his watch. "GO!"

Without another word Kassie, Alex, Ce-Di, Conroy, Milan, Todd and Casey bolted into the forest and out of sight. Chris turned to the hunters.

"Hunters, remember you have only ONE good shot. Make it count and… I only ask that you hit Casey as many times as you can." He gave a twisted smile.

Howard cocked his gun.

"No problem, Chris." The seventeen-year-old rich kid smiled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Oh yeah! Bring on the payback!" Howard smiled at the screen. "I've been meaning to get Casey back since day one! I didn't need permission from Chris, I was gonna let her have it!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"This may be fun to some people, but I would never raise a weapon to hurt any living thing." Rissa shook her head. "But if I can't drop out, I have to go along. Having Whight on the same team makes it a lot easier." The ebony-haired girl glanced up with a smitten look on her face.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Sweet! I'm gonna barbecue Todd's BUTT!" Taylor stroked her Taser Gun.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I guess I'm feeling bad all ready." Allister looked at the screen. "I mean, I'm going to have to shoot members of my own team. They've all been nice to me, especially Casey. I can't shoot Ce-Di either. This is so frustrating!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Being a "prey item" is not my thing." Katroina gestured. "I mean, who wants to get shot with a Taser Gun?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"WOOO! I'm GONNA GET SHOT!" Conroy threw his hands in the air. "How fun is this day!?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"So I gave the other campers encouragement to stick a few Tasers to Casey. Big deal." Chris shrugged easily at the screen. "She's done a good job of stealing my show, my attention and my belt."**_

_**Static.**_

Ten minuets into the challenge, Alex was warily hiding along the bushes of the beach. The seventeen-year-old artist had his back to the south, where the camp would be. It was an impressive run for an "ordinary" artsy guy. No big deal for Alex though; he had a hidden athletic side that he unleashed once in a while. He was NOT about to get hit with a Taser. Hiding under a berry bush, the teen caught his breath when he heard the bushes right behind him rustle. Jumping to his feet, Alex was about to run for it when he saw that it was just Kassie. Holding his chest, he wiped his brow.

"Hey, Kassie. I thought you were a hunter." He grinned, scratching his head under that itchy wig. Kassie's big crystal blue eyes were wide with nervousness as she went as stiff as a 2x4. Then Alex noticed something cool about the stiff porcupine girl in front of him. "Hey… How'd you get to the other side of the island so fast?"

Kassie's eyes went wider and she stared to shake like she was on a massage chair.

"Ran… fast." She peeped. "Kassie _good_ runner."

The seventeen-year-old boy's smile got bigger.

"Awesome!" He looked at his watch. "What was that? Ten and a half minuets? Excellent time for a two-mile run!"

The fifteen-year-old girl gave a loud giggle before she snorted loudly. Face-palming, Kassie blushed hard and wanted to disappear. Alex wasn't fazed by her loud snort and flushing face. He simply gave a friendly smile as he walked out to the beach. Kassie followed, curious and fascinated at the same time.

Milan the raccoon was walking meekly through the camp that was suddenly deathly silent. The curvy brunette didn't want to hang out in the woods all alone; that was just too scary. But now that camp was deserted, things were looking even scarier. Suddenly she heard something move behind the girls' cabin.

"H-Hello?" Milan called out. Nothing. Then another crunch of twigs. "Who's there?"

Another branch broke under the unseen person's foot before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping fifteen feet in the air, Milan yanked off her raccoon ears and covered her head.

"Don't SHOOT! I give up!" She cried.

"Milan?" It was Katroina. "What are you doing in camp? You're supposed to be out in the forest." Then she realized Milan had taken off part of her costume and Katroina gasped. "Milan! You've disqualified yourself!"

The curvy sixteen-year-old looked down at her raccoon ears.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Whew! I'm disqualified! That means I don't have to get hit by a Taser Gun." Milan wiped her forehead. "Seriously… this is my least favorite challenge so far.**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile, Conroy the deer was running from hunters Jason and Nicol, laughing gleefully in the face of getting a combined twenty-thousand volts into his fifteen-year-old butt. The seventeen-year-old punker and the sixteen-year-old skateboarder girl ran after the crazy-insane teen.

"Prey worthy of getting tagged and released!" Jason laughed, his camouflage hunter's hat pulled over his spiky brown hair. Nicol gave him a smile as both vaulted over a log in their path.

"I want his head on my mantle." Nicol smiled, took aim on the fifteen-year-old deer. She fired.

The Taser dart with the harmless suction-cup-end bounced off Conroy's head and fell into the back of his shirt. Ten-thousand volts promptly dropped him to the ground with a sizzle. Nicol and Jason caught up with their prey. The sixteen-year-old girl blew on the barrel of her Taser Gun and spun it on her finger. Jason was mesmerized.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay. Bombshell girl plus gun equals H-O-T, HOT!" Jason gestured at the camera. "How's a guy supposed to keep his composure around a hot chick with weapons expertise?! I swear, if Nicol has more of that up her sleeve, I'm not gonna last very much longer without exploding."**_

_**Static.**_

Nicol sniffed the air around Conroy.

"Do you smell bacon?" She questioned Jason. The punker shrugged as Conroy groaned happily.

"I'm… WASTED!" He cheered, the electricity made a small fire in his hair.

Ce-Di the raccoon was doing just like any raccoon would do: going through some garbage left out by Chef Hatchet. Hearing someone running into camp, Ce-Di pulled her head out of the garbage and looked up with a fish skeleton in her mouth. She saw Todd the deer casually come out of the woods, hopping on one foot and smiling like an idiot.

"How'z it Ce-Di?" He gave a friendly salute. The frizzy blond saluted back and chewed on her fish bones.

A second after that, Taylor came huffing and puffing out of the forest, gasping for breath. Todd stood a few meters away, conveniently out of range of her Taser Gun.

"C'mon Sunshine. This is what hunting's all about. You gotta pursue your prey." The seventeen-year-old trickster hopped on his one foot, totally unfazed by being chased. "You're not much of a runner. Would it make you feel better if I ran on one foot and closed my eyes?"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I couldn't have made the chase any easier besides LETTING her shoot me." Todd casually looked at his nails. "I run track and I think Taylor's mouth does more running than she does." Then he shrugged. "It doesn't make her any less hot to me… and it was kinda fun to tease her."**_

_**Static.**_

Taylor's face went red with rage and her brown eyes turned black. Giving a warrior's scream the sixteen-year-old girl charged Todd. The flirty Todd turned on his heel and bounced away with the goth right on his heels.

Ce-Di guffawed as she watched a frustrated Taylor try to Taser a much faster Todd. As the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blonde laughed, a Taser hit her on the back. Knocked to the ground by the surge of electricity, Nick was the last thing she saw coming.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay, I didn't even HEAR that dude with the bag on his head!" Ce-Di laughed, throwing her arms in the air. "He's like… part NINJA or something! How does he move so silent with that noisy paper bag always on his face? He's got some wicked skill!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I felt bad hitting that crazy girl in the back." Nick confessed. "But she seemed to enjoy it…" He gave the camera an unsure look before spinning his finger around his head, the classic "crazy" sign.**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile hunter Allister was making headway through one of the denser parts of the island. The evergreen trees were huge and thick and animal sounds echoed through the forest. But there was no movement seen anywhere. That was the creepy part. Holding his Taser close, the seventeen-year-old loner/outcast gulped as he moved through bushes. He didn't see Casey drop down from one of the tree branches over his head. Tackled to the ground, Allister barely had time to realize what happened when he saw that he was pinned to the dirt by Casey the rabbit.

The seventeen-year-old girl laughed, straddling the boy.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist!" Casey laughed, getting off him. She stretched her hand out to Allister and helped in to his feet.

She laughed again before she saw the way Allister was holding his Taser.

"You're not gonna hit anything but your own foot if you hold it like that." Casey put a fist on her hip. Allister glanced down at his hand loosely holding the electric weapon. "Here."

Casey walked behind him, took his wrists in her hands and rested her chest on his back. Allister gulped hard.

"Point and fire." Casey instructed. "But be sure to keep both eyes open. Shutting one is going to throw off your aim."

The seventeen-year-old boy began to shake as the girl released him.

"You just need to get in touch with your inner live wire!" She slapped him on the back. "Here. I'll help you. What makes you feel… bad to the bone?"

Allister simply blinked at her.

"Okay… then what's the one thing that moves you? What makes you hot blooded?" Casey questioned again, trying to dig a little deeper into this mysterious boy. "That makes your mouth water, heart race, spine tingle and unleashes your inner live wire?"

She looked back at the boy, wicked smile on her face. Allister's head sunk between his shoulders.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I wasn't about to tell Casey that she can unleash my inner live wire whenever she smiles at me!" Allister's face heated as he practically yelled at the camera. "If I did, she'd probably run screaming into the woods or something horrible like that…" His face fell and he sighed.**_

_**Static.**_

The seventeen-year-old boy gulped.

"I-… I don't really-… uh…" He trailed off, curling a finger in his hoodie's collar and tugging. Casey's smile became a spunky smirk.

"All right, Mister Hard-To-Get; I'll find it." She stepped into his personal space. "I know you have a wild side under that quiet personality."

On the other side of the island with porcupines Alex and Kassie… both were walking around the safety of the farthest northern beach of Total Drama Island. Alex was still having trouble with his itchy wig while Kassie was busy basking in his glory.

"UH!" The seventeen-year-old artist scratched his head. "I _hate_ this costume!"

Kassie's crystal-blue eyes were fixed on the boy, not able to say a word so she just stared. By this time Alex was feeling a little uncomfortable with the girl's silence. The aspiring artist and writer looked at Kassie and quirked a black eyebrow. The girl immediately looked away. Alex wanted her to feel comfortable around him so just as he was about to start up a conversation, he heard something move in a nearby bush. Taking Kassie by the hand, he tumbled into the nearest shrub.

"Shh! Something's here with us." He hushed her. "Let me take a look."

Hunter Rissa saw something brown and furry moving in the bushes just in front of her. Grinning to herself the ebony-haired earthy aimed her Taser Gun and pulled the trigger. The Taser dart it the patch of brown fur and Rissa pumped her fist.

"Alex? Kassie? Which one of you did I hit?" She stepped out of her hiding place, holding a smoking Taser Gun.

To her surprise Alex and Kassie popped their heads out of a bush behind her.

"Rissa?" Alex blinked. Rissa turned and saw the two porcupines behind her.

"If you two are there… then who'd I hit?" The sixteen-year-old earthy turned back to the bush she just shot.

Then Conroy's pet Woolly Beaver reared out of the bush, Rissa's Taser dart on its back. The beaver the size of a minivan and fangs the size of bananas looked… _ticked_ off. It roared in fury. Rissa screamed and took to her heels, zipping down the path with a Woolly-Beaver right behind her. Alex and Kassie went running after Rissa and the Woolly Beaver.

Meantime, Casey the rabbit and hunter Allister were sitting at the foot of a big tree and enjoying a Camp Wanawanaka afternoon. Casey hadn't gotten that much information out of the boy, even after a bribe with a candy bar. She found out that Allister liked didn't like talkative people and that was perfectly fine with her; she got kinda tired of being the life of the party and was truly a loner at heart. Allister pricked interest in her that Casey found confusing but fascinating at the same time which drove her to flirt and tease him. She hoped he could forgive her for that.

Casey hopped to her feet and stretched in the sun light, bored of this challenge all ready. Yawning, she turned to Allister who was lazily lounging under the shade of the tree.

"Well? Are you gonna shoot me?" Casey questioned. "I'm worth fifty points. Whatever that means." She rolled her eyes, thinking of Chris McClean's score system.

Allister looked hesitant as he stood.

"I don't want to." He answered. "It'll hurt."

Casey scoffed.

"It's not gonna hurt… it's gonna send me into a quivering ball of pain-laced groans!" She gestured. "But I'd rather just ONE hit me than-"

"FREEZE!" A chorus of voices filled the area. Casey and Allister jumped fifteen feet in the air.

Out from behind the trees, bushes and rocks they saw Jason, Lily, Howard, Whight and Adam; their Tasers pointed at Casey the rabbit.

"Good job, Allister!" Whight congratulated since Casey was surrounded with no hope for escape. "You got her to sit still!"

Casey shot Allister a venom glare.

"You worked with them?!" She spat. The seventeen-year-old boy shook his head vigorously.

"Well, he is a hunter, Casey." Jason stated like she was stupid. "Way to go Allister, you sly dog!"

Casey's eyes widened at the five Tasers pointed at her.

"N-n-now, guys! Don't-!" She couldn't choke out the rest of the sentence as Howard cut her off.

"FIRE!" And everyone pulled their triggers. All five Taser darts hit the seventeen-year-old rocker.

Two on her back, two on her thigh and one right between her eyes, courtesy of Howard.

"Uh-oh." Casey peeped before the electric weapons pumped her with enough electricity to light up half of Muskoka.

In fact, her scream and the flash of the Taser Guns was seen and heard clear back at camp. Chris McClean smiled as the flash of the electricity faded.

"Good news, campers." He turned to hunters Nicol, Taylor, Rissa and Nick, hunted prey-items Milan, Conroy and Ce-Di along with Kassie, Katroina, Alex and a very cocky looking Todd. "It looks like the hunters have bagged the bunny. Now when they get back to camp, we'll tally the points and see who wins this challenge.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Chris laughed at the screen. "I bet the Canadian Space Program could see Casey light up from orbit! Choice and aweeesome!"**_

_**Static.**_

Within a few minuets the hunters came walking into camp with a crispy Casey in their arms. Chris smiled but silently added up the results on a tiny calculator.

"Well, by my calculations, even after several people getting disqualified for ditching their costumes or hunters never actually hitting any of the SELECTED prey-items…" He looked at a sheepish Rissa, Milan, Katroina and Alex, who had finally scratched so hard his wig accidentally fell off. "The winners are the Flaming Marmots."

The Marmots cheered. Chris waked over to the sad-looking Wailing Walleye and looked down at Casey who was on stunned and still smoking on the ground.

"See you at the campfire Walleye." The TV host smiled down at Casey. Her muscles were frozen from getting hit with electricity but she managed to growl at him.

Hours later, after the sun went down and the starry Muskoka sky twinkled, overhead Chris McClean and the Wailing Walleye were at the Campfire Ceremony, deciding the fate of another impressionable teen.

"Walleye. Why do we keep meeting like this?" Chris wasn't smiling. "I know you all can do better. You've let the Marmots win twice in a row and at this rate, the Marmots will beat you all out." He held up a platter of marshmallows. "You should have this memorized by now. Marshmallows are invincibility to the next challenge; if you are without a marshmallow, you are to immediately walk the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers never to return again!"

His little speech was more angry than amused this time 'round.

"Jason and Nicol. You two are the most successful hunters and have two marshmallows. Good work." Jason and Nicol high-fived and grabbed their treats.

"Whight and Ce-Di." Chris motioned for the two to come up. They all did but Ce-Di still had her raccoon costume on. "Todd." He smiled. "Congratulations on not getting shot and giving Taylor a long-distance run without getting touched."

Todd smiled, walked up and ate his marshmallow right there. Chris cleared his throat and looked at the most rough looking member of the Walleye team.

"Casey. Way to be a good sportsman. Come get your marshmallow." The seventeen-year-old stood, her hair singed and little burns where the Taser darts had hit her skin. She glowered at the TV host, grabbed her marshmallow, leaned into his face and took a big, threatening bite out of it.

With one last venom look at the man, she joined the other invincible Walleye.

"Allister. Though you didn't shoot anything, you kept Casey in one spot long enough. The team felt that you are valuable enough to keep on the island." Chris smirked. Allister took his marshmallow and joined the other campers. Casey turned up her nose to him, angry that he distracted her.

"Alex and Rissa. You two are the only ones left." Chris looked at the two teens. "Both of you didn't contribute very much to your team. Alex, you lost your costume because it was itchy." Alex's mouth curved downward into a grimace. "Rissa… you shot Conroy's Woolly Beaver instead of the selected prey item." Rissa nodded sadly. "I heard it was a tough decision but the team has spoken. The camper who will be STAYING is…"

Chris paused as the camera zoomed in on Alex and Rissa, both of their faces white and nervous. The TV host tossed the marshmallow and flew towards…

"Alex." Alex caught the marshmallow. "Rissa, you have to hit the docks."

"WHAT?!" Whight exploded from behind Chris. "Rissa's going home?! ARE YOU JOKING?!"

Chris' face was straight.

"Hey… Alex and Rissa were missing by one vote. The majority of your team wants Rissa to pack it up and book." The man answered. Whight spun, looking ready to punch his entire team.

"It's all right, Whight." He heard Rissa say to him. Turning, he looked at his budding sweetheart. "I best get off the island anyway. I don't think that big beaver would let me live very much longer."

The tears in her green eyes said otherwise. Whight walked over to Rissa and hugged her.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Rissa shot that monster beaver! It's not exactly hard to see!" Todd pointed at his eyes. "Maybe they should have checked her eyes before they gave her a Taser!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Alex did nothing to help the team win this challenge… but Rissa… the girl shot something with huge teeth!" Nicol shook her head. "Woolly Beavers weren't worth anything!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I… am going to smoke for DAYS after this." Casey glowered at the screen. "I can feel my teeth glowing in the dark and I'm pretty sure I saw more electricity than this has camp in years." Then she frowned. "And who do I have to thank for lighting me up like a Christmas tree? Allister. He kept me distracted long enough for the other hunters to fry my butt! But as much as a pain that Allister is… I had vote against Rissa. Something about her Taser skills frightens me."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Casey's still smoking! That's SO funny!" Ce-Di giggled. "Bye Rissa! You were a very great painter and you smelt good! Hope to see you soon!"**_

_**Static.**_

Rissa stood on the Boat of Losers, her paints and suitcases next to her. She waved at her team before giving Whight the saddest look he'd ever seen.

"I'd totally go out with you, Whight!" Rissa waved as the boat began pulling away. "You're smart, funny, creative and fun! Win this for me if you can! Bye Whight!"

With that the boat and the ebony-haired earthy disappeared into the darkness.

Standing on the docks, Whight held his hurt hazel eyes to the black night when he heard his team walk up behind him.

"I'll miss her." The seventeen-year-old Jason sighed, running a hand through his spiky brown hair. Whight shot him a glare.

"After YOU voted to get her off." He hissed.

The Walleye looked to their feet.

"She shot that big beaver, Whight." Todd told him, getting a frown on his face. "I think that beaver would have mauled and eaten her anyway."

He tossed his thumb over his shoulder. Conroy's Woolly Beaver was chewing on Ted the dummy, making the campers get a set of the willies.

"Last one to safe ground gets eaten!" Ce-Di took off for the mess hall, the other campers right behind her.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	10. Dares

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another LONG update. Sorry. Sometimes they just get long like this. In this chapter our favorite campers are doing dares. Enjoy.

As I rage over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

_lovestruckbabe243: Laughing your butt off huh? Cool! That's just what I wanted._

_The Grim Sleeper: Getting tasered isn't SO bad... as long as you're watching someone else get shocked closer to God then, yes... it's awesome!_

_NarutoUzumaki1999: I'm getting vacinated for TLTSID. Doctor says it has something to do with a baseball bat and pain..._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Conroy is nuttier than squirrel poop ain't he? You'll see much more Jason/Nicol in this chapter!_

_logicaltiger: And another bites the dust... And another one's gone, another one's gone... Another one bites the dust!_

_Sister Strange: Hey, glad it made your day. That's a big accomplishment for me. You'll get a HUGE helping of Chris/Casey in this chapter. Enjoy._

_Toritona: Kassie and Alex will be together... but a little later on. Kassie tries to talk but she keeps freezing!_

_janey1097: The Jason and Whight uh... "bad blood" was completely unintentional, but I may run with it. Allister had nothing to do with Casey getting tasered five times but she's gotta pin that anger somewhere. And as far as mentioning the campers' eye colors a lot, I'm just trying to differentiate the teens from each other. I don't want them confused. And I'll throw two campers back onto the island after they've been voted off... Not telling who's going to be those lucky two campers..._

_wicketi78759: Yes. There is an alliance in this chapter!_

_RenesmeeScarlet: Tasers are non-lethal... but not five at a time. That's fifty-thousand volts! But this is a cartoonish fic and Casey will do a Daffy Duck and survive getting a lethal amount of electiricity._

_Dreamer-by-Day: You'll find out in this chapter ;)_

_Quartzy and Sue: At first Conroy and Ce-Di were getting tasers! But then I figured Conroy would rather get shot in the butt than be bored hunting. It's the thrill of getting chased. Ce-Di made an awesome raccoon! And that Jason and Whight "bad blood" moment, as janey1097 said, was completely unintentional. And yes, you're a bigger spaz that Ce-Di. She and Nick are not a couple... but they will be tight friends later on._

_mario72486: Aw... I just like torturning you! In this chapter the Alex and Whight rumble will begin slowly..._

_Astrocreep: DUDE! THE DREADED TLTSID IS SPREADING! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! REPENT! REPENT! Ahem... Sorry. That was my apocoliptic doomsday preacher there... (Cue awkward silence) I got a little surprise in this chapter for you! *cough* Kiss *cough cough*_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dares_

Morning on the seventh day otherwise known as Sunday back in the world… The campers were counting their days on the island. Some were doing remarkably well for being without the luxuries of home; others… not so much.

From the communal bathrooms the door slammed open, revealing one very angry Milan. She was fresh from a shower but that wasn't shower-steam heating her face; it was pure rage.

"WHO STOLE MY BARRETTES?!" Milan blasted over the camp.

The teens outside, including Jason, Todd and Adam playing horseshoes, Kassie, Lily, Taylor and Nicol eating breakfast on the porch of the mess hall and Ce-Di and Nick just sitting on the steps of the mess hall, stopped what they were doing to watch Milan's rampage.

Milan gave a growl of pure anger before running to her cabin to search for her missing barrettes. Stomping into the cabin, she startled both Casey who was on the porch picking at Whight's guitar and Alex who was on the boys' cabin's porch painting.

The curvy cutie slammed the door. Only Katroina who was inside the cabin, probably by accident, received Milan's wrath.

"N-now, Milan. Let's see a little self-control-" SMASH! Something glass broke inside the cabin. Katroina raced out of the little structure, hands in the air. "She's NUTS! SOMEONE GIVE HER BACK HER BARRETTES!"

Alex paused to watch everyone run around much like frightened turkeys would. Clearing his throat, the seventeen-year-old artist ducked behind his easel and canvas, trying to go invisible.

Conroy walked out of the mess hall, tray in hand and many puppy-dog, kitty, flower and butterfly barrettes in his hair.

"Good morning campers!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman greeted. "Check out the awesome barrettes I found! Cool huh?"

To his dismay, most of the camp fell over laughing.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Conroy stared at the screen with several girly barrettes pinning up his black hair. "Oh… So these pretty barrettes were Milan's. Okay, I didn't know that. But I did find them in the bathroom while she was showering. I suppose I should give them back…" He looked off then clapped his hands over his head. "FIVE MORE MINUETS!"**_

_**Static.**_

Alex was busy painting when a tired-looking Whight walked up from the docks and to the cabin. Flopping down on the steps of the cabin, he fell to his back and gave a big sigh.

"Didn't sleep so good, huh?" The seventeen-year-old artist asked, not taking his eyes off of his painting.

Whight sighed louder and nodded.

"I feel awful… now that Rissa's gone." The fifteen-year-old boy confessed. "I feel like I somehow let Rissa down by not winning yesterday's challenge."

Alex tore his eyes off of his painting and looked at Whight.

"I'm bummed too." He turned back to his painting. "I liked her… probably a little more than I'm supposed to."

That caught Whight's attention. Hopping to his feet, he glanced at what Alex was painting. It was a painting of a night scene of Rissa inside the Walleyes' Jacuzzi. That got Whight angry.

"You… liked Rissa too?" The fifteen-year-old questioned delicately. Alex turned to him and nodded.

"I knew she liked you, so I didn't say anything." He felt sad that the ebony-haired earthy was gone.

"Oh… and you were planning on… painting her this picture?" Whight scratched his head.

"Yes… I was planning on giving her this." Alex answered, looking back at his painting. "Hopefully, I can send it to her somehow."

As Alex put another brush-stroke on his picture, Whight's eye twitched.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… Alex likes Rissa and that picture looks awesome." Whight twiddled his fingers nervously. "But Rissa and I were together…-ish…" He gave the camera a big, nervous look. "… Maybe I should give Rissa a present myself."**_

_**Static.**_

From inside the mess hall Casey, Lily, Nicol, Taylor and Kassie ate their breakfast.

"Yeesh. Whight isn't taking Rissa's absence lightly." Nicol frowned. "Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that she left last night."

"It's kinda romantic though." Taylor quietly voiced, a bashful grin on her face as she poked at her scrambled eggs. "Whight totally cares for her. It kinda makes me envious."

Casey scoffed loudly on her cold cereal.

"I'd HATE to be caught up in that sort of thing! It's too complicated and messy for me." The seventeen-year-old rocker shuttered.

Kassie giggled.

"What? Casey, you've got it going on right now!" The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl commented.

That got her straightly horrified look from Casey.

"Got what going on?" She winced like she was almost scared of the answer.

The girls laughed at her.

"What do you mean "_what_"?!" Nicol slugged her on the shoulder. "Remember? The talent show?"

"I… don't remember anything after I walked up on that stage." Casey answered, running her hand through her blue hair.

Everyone's smiles fell.

"What?" Lily questioned. "You don't remember any of that crazy stuff you did?"

"Do I want to know?" Casey shook her head.

The girls gave her wily looks.

"Well… you ripped Nick's bag off and ate it." Nicol snickered quietly. "Then you kicked Conroy in the shin, stomped on Adam's foot-"

"You punched Todd!" Taylor laughed hard. "And ripped Jason's jacket! You busted Alex's painting over his head-"

"You knocked Howard down and played that guitar in his FACE!" Kassie cut in. "That was SO awesome! And he couldn't stop talking about it!"

Lily shivered.

"That's gross. We all know he loved it." She whispered. "But that's nothing compared to what you did to Allister and Chris."

Casey glanced over the girls, almost like she was afraid to know.

"And what was that?" She questioned.

To her horror, the girls all laughed hard.

"You _kissed_ Allister!" Taylor cheered as the other girls giggled. "It was so… sudden… almost like an attack-kiss."

Casey's face heated as she dropped her spoon and pulled her hair.

"AA! You see?! THIS is why I shouldn't have done that! I become unchained and I do stuff _everyone_ regrets in the morning!" She slammed her head down into her hands.

"Hey… no one's complaining." Nicol glanced over everyone as she patted Casey's tattooed back. "Besides, your antics won the Walleye the talent show!"

Casey sighed.

"And-… what did I do to Chris?" The teens laughed.

"You should have seen his face! He didn't know what hit him!" Kassie laughed.

The teens laughed but Casey's face was straight as she felt Lily's hand on her shoulder.

"You see that belt you're wearing?" The fifteen-year-old shy girl pointed to her waist. Casey quirked a brow.

She'd been wearing this strange belt for the past two days but every time she put it in her head to ask whose it was, she'd forget. Now the classy brown leather belt's implications made Casey's peaceful, non-complicated moment come to a screeching halt. Casey's mouth dropped open.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Casey winched at the screen. "This is Chris McClean's belt, isn't it?" She motioned at the belt around her curvy waist.**_

_**Static.**_

Casey bit down on her finger, dropped her cereal bowl and walked around the mess hall.

"Okay… okay… _O_kay." She said three times before sighing and running her fingers through her hair. Clearing her throat, she suddenly cocked her hips and gave a confident smile. "I don't know what I'm doing."

Laughing hysterically for a quick second, Casey walked out the door. Lily, Kassie, Taylor and Nicol gave each other uncertain looks before rushing to the windows.

Upon walking out the door she saw Todd, Jason and Adam talking to Chris McClean.

"McClean!" Casey stepped down the steps of the mess hall and sashayed up to the crowd of boys.

Chris and the other boys turned, surprised to see Casey undoing the belt around her waist. Taking it out of her short's belt-loops, she took it in both of her hands. Snapping it she whipped it around Chris's waist, yanked him to her and locked eyes with him.

"I believe that this is yours." Casey gave a cocky grin, face inches from his. Chris's eyes were wide as the girl fastened his belt to his waist and pulled his shirt down over it. Taking a step away, she chuckled before turning on her heel and began walking to the mess hall.

The boys around Chris and the girls at the mess hall were stunned but the TV host had a smile over his picture-perfect face.

"And it took you this long to give it back?" Chris called after her, straightening his shirt before folding his hands behind his back.

Casey stopped and slowly turned.

"I can't remember anything after I took the stage, Chris." She returned with a smirk. "You could have told me, you know."

The seventeen-year-old girl could see Chris's dirty smile from where she was standing.

"And have you JUST hand it back? No thanks. Next time put it on the third loop." He answered.

"Next time?" Casey repeated, setting a fist on her cocked hip. Chris just smiled.

"Next time, Casey." He said. The tattooed girl with blue hair and shades nodded, turned around and walked back into the mess hall.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Casey was breathing into a paper bag, having an anxiety attack. "DID I JUST DO WHAT I THINK I DID?!" She heaved at the camera. "Did I just-?! I'm-!" Her mouth went over that paper bag. "I flirted hard-core with a Chris McCLEAN!" She gasped into that bag. "And… he flirted right back." Casey blinked at the camera. "That was kinda weird but c'mon, I know he's doing it all for the show… isn't he?"**_

_**Static.**_

Minuets later Chris and the other campers came into the mess hall. Standing before the teens, the TV host couldn't keep a sadistic smile off of his face.

"Since you all have been doing rather physical challenges since you got here, I thought it would be appropriate to give you an easy challenge." Chris beamed. "So… today's challenge is… dares."

The teens glanced at each other. And then Chris pulled a wad of papers out of his shirt's pocket.

"These are the dares that viewers have written and wish to see the campers participate in." He waved it at the roomful of kids. "There will be one dare per camper. The team who completes the most dares will win this challenge. So let's get to that." Flicking up the first flash card, Chris read the name. "Cool. The first one is for Allister from a person called… _The Grim Sleeper_. _The Grim Sleeper_ asks that Allister "attack a beehive with a baseball bat while being cover in honey"."

Everyone looked at Allister, who's eyes were wide.

"Chef Hatchet will supply the honey and baseball bat, Allister. Next." The TV host took out the next flash card. "This one's for Lily from someone called _Shygirl007_… _Shygirl007's_ dare is that Lily "spend the day with Chef Hatchet". Well, all right then." He looked at Lily. "Lily, you know where to find our favorite chef." Chris threw his thumb over at the mess hall's kitchen.

Lily paled as Chris read the next dare.

"Jason, you got an awkward one." The man laughed. "Some sicko called _AstroCreep_ dares you to "talk to a girl he likes without embarrassing himself". Pretty straight forward, huh Jason?" Jason balled a fist at Chris but everyone was too distracted at how hard he was blushing. "Next. Katroina! Someone by the name of _logicaltiger_ dares you to "harm an animal"."

"WHAT?!" Katroina threw her hands in the air. "NEVER! I will never harm an animal! Who is this _logicaltiger_?! Who's the freak?!"

Chris shrugged.

"Well, it's either disqualification or you get creative with your dare." He shrugged then looked at the next card. "Conroy, you got a dare that I know you CAN'T do! Your dare is to "sit motionless on an egg for twenty-four hours". You _can't_ pull this off!"

Conroy looked nervous but then puffed out his chest.

"I can do IT! THIS I SWEAR!" The fifteen-year-old proclaimed. Chris laughed and gave a thumbs-up.

"You go crazy! The next dare is for… Taylor." Chris immediately started laughing. "Taylor someone by the name of _lovestruckbabe243_ dares you to "kiss someone she hates".

Most of the mess hall stifled a giggle as Todd got excited.

"That's ME!" Todd cheered. "Right, Sunshine?" He put his arm around the goth girl.

Taylor nearly knocked him senseless.

"And speaking of Todd… your dare is from someone called _Dreamer-by-day_. You are dared to…" Chris looked at the flash-card. ""Do not play pranks for the next twenty-four hours". I don't think you're gonna make it."

Todd's mouth fell open.

"The next is for… Adam. Adam, your dare from a person called _NarutoUzumaki1999_ is to "drink a blended version of Chef's brown slop from a week ago with some communal bathroom water to wash it down". Nice. Chef has some brown slop from a week ago conveniently in his kitchen and the communal bathrooms haven't been cleaned in over six-months. Enjoy!" Adam's face twisted like he'd just eaten a lemon. "Next is for Milan from _logicaltiger_… Milan you are dared to "go skinny dipping"."

The raven-haired curvy cutie smiled.

"Oh… that's not so bad." She wiped her forehead. "I can do that!"

Chris frowned, not happy at the easy dare.

"Alex… your dare is from someone called _mario73486_ to "set his prized piece of artwork ablaze". Nice. A little fire for us!" Chris flicked the card to the ground, not seeing the horrified look on Alex's face. "Whight… your dare is from someone called _Wolf05_… This person dares you to…" Then Chris's eyebrows shot up as he read the message. ""Ask Chef why he doesn't have a girl and if it was because he was gay for Chris McClean"." Cue awkward silence before Casey roared with laughter. Chris sighed. "Thank you _Wolf05_. Riveting. _Really_."

Casey fought to stay quiet as Chris read the next card.

"This one's for Nick. Nick you are dared from _wicket78759_ to "take off his bag"." Everyone looked at the shy sixteen-year-old. "We will all look forward to that. Next is… Ce-Di. Ce-Di you are dared by someone called _Quartzy and Sue_ to "stand on her head and put sock puppet on her feet then perform an upside-down puppet show"."

Ce-Di squealed loudly.

"No problem! I will do a classic piece!" The frizzy sixteen-and-a-half-year-old beamed. Chris sighed again.

"The next is for Kassie. Kassie, someone called _Toritona_ dares you to "talk to a guy she likes"." The other campers looked at each other. That was such and EASY dare. But poor Kassie was shaking. "Okay… Nicol; you're next. You are dared by someone called _Amaris Solbes de la Vega_ to "walk around the beach in a bikini"."

Nicol's mouth hit the floor as Jason silently pumped his fist. Chris was down to the last two flash-cards.

"Howard… You are dared to "insult Chef Hatchet to his face repeatedly for twenty-four hours"." Chris snickered as he flicked the card to the floor. Howard was not happy.

"WHAT?! Insult that beefy army-castoff with the poor cooking skills?! I don't wanna die!" Howard threw his arms in the air. Chris laughed.

"Hey… don't get started just yet, Howard." The TV host giggled. Looking at the final card, Chris's smile tripled. "And the best for last… Casey. Someone by the name of… _CJzilla_ asks that you "walk around in a string bikini and high-heels without her sunglasses"."

Casey gasped, ran up to Chris and yanked the card out of his hands. Reading it, the seventeen-year-old snarled. Zipping to the nearest camera, she took it in her hands and started screaming into it.

"A STRING bikini?! You sick-minded, twisted _cheese-munch_! I'm gonna hunt you down and when I get my hands on you CJzilla, I'm gonna twist you so that you can smell your own butt! I-!" Then Chris yanked the camera out of her hands and handed it back to the cameraman.

"Easy! Jeeze!" He scolded her. "That's some very expensive camera gear."

Casey folded her arms and glared off.

"All right campers… you have the rest of the day to complete your dares. Go!" And the teens rushed off. Some to the kitchen, some to their cabins.

Allister stood out-back of the mess hall. Chef Hatchet tossed him a bat as he grinned.

"Now hold still. No one likes a squirmy honey-cake." From the top of the back steps, Hatchet squeezed two honey-bear honey containers. Allister was promptly hit in the face with the honey and blown off of his feet.

Standing from a puddle of honey, the seventeen-year-old loner had problems moving in the sticky and slippery stuff.

"There's a REALLY big beehive in an old tree across the island!" With that Chef Hatchet laughed as Allister picked up his bat and slipped to the front of the camp.

Hatchet laughed and laughed but as he wiped his eyes, he saw three campers staring at him.

"_What_?" He growled, making the girl and one of the boys cringe. The blond-headed rich kid, however, cleared his throat.

"When you laugh, your face looks like two rolls of bologna clapping together." Howard commented. Hatchet seethed but that was nothing compared to what the other boy had to say.

"Chef Hatchet." Whight caught the burly chef's attention. This was suicide; Whight couldn't outrun the cook and he knew this day would end poorly for him. He took a breath, likely his last and… "_Whydon'tyouhaveagirl? IsitbecauseyouaregayforChrisMcClean_?"

The fifteen-year-old boy said it so fast, it took a second for Chef Hatchet to recognize what he was asking. To Whight's horror, a blood-vessel shot out of the big cook's forehead as he raked his teeth together so hard he could almost hear them crack.

"Why you little-! C'MERE!" Hatchet absolutely raged as he swiped for Whight's head with his big hands. Whight screamed and took to his heels, Chef Hatchet right behind him. "MY HANDS WILL FIT PERFECTLY AROUND YOUR SKINNY NECK!"

The fifteen-year-old music guy screamed like a little girl. Howard and Lily went running after the chef.

"You run like a cow!" Howard called after the cook. Hatchet was so angry with Whight, he didn't hear the seventeen-year-old's insult.

The other campers watched Whight, Chef Hatchet, Lily and Howard run down the beach.

"Poor dude." Jason shook his head as he stood next to Todd. "Hatchet's gonna murder him. And here's hoping Howard gets creamed."

Both boys pumped their fists.

"Your dare is easy, Todd. You just don't have to pull a prank for a while. I gotta talk to Nicol without embarrassing myself." Jason moped. Todd shook his head.

"Mine's torture. Pure, undefiled torture. Pulling pranks is a habit and it's gonna kill me to go straight for an entire day." Todd shook his head. "I'll be crying like a baby before too long."

Meanwhile… inside the girl's cabin.

"I don't DO bikinis!" Nicol growled.

"You pulled off a two-piece in the first challenge." Casey stood next to the girl as they watched Milan dig around her many suitcases.

"A two-piece and bikini are two totally different animals, Casey." Nicol corrected, then she softened. "But you gotta parade around in heels and STRING bikini without your shades."

Casey's frown deepened.

"I _know_." She growled back.

"Got it!" Milan held up two bikinis. Standing she held out a black one for Nicol and a white string bikini to Casey. "See?! It's SO nice to be prepared." Then she handed Casey a pair of matching white pumps. "These'll really bring out your curvy legs!"

Casey couldn't stop frowning.

"Thanks Milan… We're not even on your team, you know." She quirked a brow.

"So? Girls need to help other girls!" Milan chirped, her big ginger eyes lighting up. Nicol and Casey weren't sure whether to hug her or hit her.

"Thanks." They both were yanked into a hug by the curvy raven-haired cutie.

"Don't worry about it!" With that Milan skipped out of the cabin, leaving Casey and Nicol alone.

Looking down at their bikinis, Nicol started to take off her shirt to change.

"I've found out a loophole in my dare, Nicol." Casey stated. "The dare said that I had to be in heels, bikini and without my shades; but it didn't tell me that I HAD to be seen. I'm going to go to the other end of the island and change there. No one will see me without my shades."

The seventeen-year-old rocker walked out of the cabin.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Smart." Nicol voiced. "But I'm gonna go through with this on THIS beach." Then she blushed. "I kinda have someone I want to impress."**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile Katroina was chasing after a chipmunk in order to fulfill her dare.

"THIS IS SO WRONG!" She yelled, hands in the air as she ran after the animal.

Casey walked out of the cabin the string bikini and heels in hand as she made for a forest path. Jason, Todd and Adam saw her try to leave.

"And where you goin' without being nearly naked, Shades?" Todd questioned, genuinely curious.

The rocker chick just waved.

"Loophole, Todd." She then disappeared into the forest.

The boys were dumbstruck. Then they all heard Chris McClean clear his throat from behind them.

"Gotta love this challenge, huh?" The TV host smiled. The boys turned to the man.

"Sure." Then Jason got a wily look on his face. "Too bad Casey's smart enough to find a loophole in her dare huh? I know you had your hopes up to see her prancing around in heels and string bikini."

Chris merely smiled.

"Which brings me to ask a favor of you, Jason. Since Todd cannot pull a prank for twenty-four hours, I'll ask you to grab Casey's clothes when she's wearing nothing but a smile, those heels and that tiny bikini." The boys saw the TV host in a totally new, more sadistic light. "Be sure to bring her clothes and sunglasses back to me."

Todd bit down on his finger, a prime opportunity to prank Casey passing before his eyes. Jason threw his head back and laughed.

"Awesome! Not a problem!" With that Jason took off after Casey.

Chris chuckled as Todd and Adam looked between him and Jason running off into the distance.

"Chris… I didn't know you had it in you." Todd scratched his head.

"You gotta be a little twisted to host Reality TV." Chris winked at the nearest camera.

Meanwhile Alex held his prized painting of Rissa in the Walleyes' Jacuzzi over the fire-pit. He broke out in a cold sweat as he dropped it. Pulling a match from his pocket, the seventeen-year-old boy started shaking like a leaf. Striking the match on his shoe, Alex dropped it on his painting. Instantly the highly flammable oils lit like an inferno. At watching the flames eat up his artwork, Alex felt part of him die… A little melodramatic but you get it. He didn't even hear Kassie walk up to him.

"H-H-H-H-H-Hey Al-" The fifteen-year-old girl stuttered before she saw Alex teeter. In a second he was on his back, passed out cold. "Alex?!"

She was on her knees examining the fainted boy when she saw what was in the fire. His artwork.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Kassie placed a hand on his forehead.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I heard about artists suffering for their art but this was unnerving!" Kassie told the camera. "Alex was just- BOOM! Down as his painting went up in flames!" Then she looked to the floor, a sad look flashing across her cheery face. "But just before the fire ate it up, I saw Rissa in his painting…" Kassie sighed dejectedly.**_

_**Static.**_

In the middle of the camp, Conroy had made a little nest for himself out of a cardboard box, twigs, grass and what looked to be Adam's pajama bottoms. The fifteen-year-old daredevil placed a single egg he'd gotten from the kitchen inside his nest. Gently squatting over the little egg, Conroy shifted a little before freezing.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"The mother California Condor will sacrifice his own life to defend his young!" A pair of brown eyes appeared at the bottom of the camera screen. Conroy was having a spaz moment as he took this dare a little too seriously. "After my chick hatches, I shall name it Alice, teach it to fly, hunt and be the best condor a chicken possibly can!"**_

_**Static.**_

Ce-Di, who was walking through the camp with a folded up puppet-show stage under one arm and no shoes or socks in her feet, was looking for an audience. Spotting Conroy frozen motionless in his cardboard nest in the middle of the camp, the spazzy blond smiled.

"Hiya Conroy!" She chirped. "You don't mind me throwing a puppet show for you, do you?"

Conroy's face was fixed, not moving a muscle, not even blinking.

"Coolio! I'm gonna take that creepy silence as a "Yes"!" With that Ce-Di unfolded her puppet-show stage, slipped her socks over her feet and then stood on her head. "All right, this is Scene one of my play: "The Trouble with Wabbits!" A true classic." Clearing her throat, she opened the curtain and her feet began performing. "So the duck walks to the rabbit's hole…"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, Allister had a baseball bat in his honey-covered hands as he spotted the old tree and the HUGE bee's nest handing from one of its branches. Gulping, he moved toward it.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"This Grim Sleeper dude is seriously funky in the head." Allister said to the camera. "His dare was nuts! But I had to go through with it. My team's lost twice in a row."**_

_**Static.**_

Cranking back his arms as far back as they could go, the seventeen-year-old outcast hit the beehive with all his might. The beehive was launched off of the branch and flew into some bushes a few yards away. There was a second of absolute silence before that unearthly, ear-shattering humming of the beating bees' wings shot through the air.

"Oh mama…" Allister peeped before a CLOUD of bees swarmed out of their nest and came right for him.

Throwing down his bat, Allister took to his heels, screaming like a girl.

Casey, who was about a quarter of a mile from Allister, heard a scream. Walking out of the bush that she used to change behind, the seventeen-year-old tattooed rocker emerged wearing a white string-bikini, white pumps and not sunglasses over her brown eyes. Wobbling in those really tall heels, Casey made her way out to the beach to see where that scream came from. Nothing. But then she heard a twig snap. Whirling around, she saw Jason grabbing her clothes and sunglasses.

"HEY! JASON! DROP IT!" Casey fumed, trying to run but nearly killing herself in those heels.

Jason just laughed and laughed.

"See you back at camp Casey!" He waved before running back toward the cabins. Casey roared with rage and started cussing.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"JASON! You (beep)ing (beep)hole!" Casey screamed at the screen. "You no good (beep)ing (beep) (beep) mother(beep)er! I will STRANGLE you with that string bikini you (beep)ing double agent! You will rue the day you ever stole my clothes you twisted (beep) (beep) (beep)ing (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)er!!!"**_

_**Static.**_

Not too far away from Casey and Allister, Katroina had lost her chipmunk and was now wandering around wishing she didn't have to do this dare.

"This bites." The dark blond perfectionist took a seat on one of the many rocks in the forest. "How am I supposed to harm an animal? I can't… I just can't."

Just then she heard something move in the bushes behind her. Standing, Katroina watched as two baby deer wandered out into the open. Her sea-blue eyes lit up as the tiny animals wandered up to her and sniffed her pockets. Pulling out a granola bar, the sixteen-year-old girl took the wrapper off of the treat and held it out to the two deer. Carefully but gradually, they came closer and started to eat off of the granola. Katroina was beside herself as the little deer allowed her to touch them.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"You know what? I'm not doing this stupid dare." Katroina smiled. "I shall name my two new deer friends Bella and Edward!"**_

_**Static.**_

Chris was taking a walk through camp, checking on the campers and if they were fulfilling their dares. He passed a steely Conroy in his nest, forced to watch Ce-Di's puppet show. He spotted Todd writhing on the front steps of the boys' cabin as he tried to keep his mind of pranks. Nicol was down on the beach, strutting her stuff in a black bikini as Adam, Taylor and Nick sat on the docks and threw rocks into Leech Lake. He saw Whight still running from Chef Hatchet. Hatchet was being chased by Howard who was continually insulted him while Lily hung on the beefy cook's back. Chris couldn't help but guffaw. Katroina, Allister and Casey were no where in sight. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Jason with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Good job, Jason." The TV host congratulated.

"I told you it was no problem." Jason smirked and handed the man the teen girl's clothes. "Casey was very P. though. I'd watch your neck."

"I won't worry about me, Jason." Chris set Casey's shades over his eyes and looked into the nearest camera. "I'll be just fine."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Well, you know what they say about reality TV..." Jason rolled his eyes at the camera but then he shrugged. "Yeah, I don't know either. But Chris has a twisted sense of humor and I admire that. Here's hoping Casey makes his death quick and painless."**_

_**Static.**_

About an hour had passed. Whight was caught my Chef Hatchet and beaten senseless, Ce-Di was still performing her puppet show for an unmoving Conroy, Todd was trying to keep his composure without pulling a prank, Alex was inside the infirmary tent with Kassie by his side, Jason was trying to build up his nerve to talk to Nicol as she walked around the beach in a bikini, Casey, Katroina and Allister were still out in the forest, and Nick, Adam and Taylor were inside the mess hall.

Taylor, Adam and Nick sat at the tables, dreading to do their dares. An injured Howard stumbled out of the kitchen.

The seventeen-year-old rich boy was beaten up by Chef Hatchet for insulting him over and over. Wobbling over to Taylor, Adam and Nick's table, Howard fought off a slight concussion as he sat down. Rolling her eyes, Taylor got up as Howard sat down.

"I'm gonna go do my dare." She said to no one in particular. "No matter HOW much it kills me."

With that she walked out the door to find Todd and to… _kiss_ him. Nick and Adam sighed as Howard shook the birdies from his head.

"You guys done your dare yet?" He questioned, words slurred with head trauma. The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag on his head and the sixteen-year-old politically minded teen shook their heads.

"No." Nick returned. "This bag is who I am… I don't take it off for just anyone."

Howard blinked, seeing double again.

"Yeah. My dare's not going so good either. I can't keep doing this. Hatchet's gonna kill me." The seventeen-year-old rich kid said. "It looks like the Marmots are not doing so good."

Just then Lily came walking out of the kitchen, shaking like a leaf and face white as a sheet. Walking over to the three boys, she sat down.

"I can't take it anymore." She peeped quietly. "Hatchet's too scary!"

The four failures sat there in traumatized silence. But then Howard's mind began to hatch out a scheme.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I know I'm not the Marmots' favorite team-member and I know that if we don't win this, I'm getting voted off next. But if I convince these spineless wimps that they stand a better chance of staying if we make an alliance, then that's my ticket to winning this thing." Howard smiled at the screen. "Now, I just have to play the right cards and Nick, Adam and Lily will eat it up."**_

_**Static.**_

"You know…" Howard began, popping his lips innocently. "The Marmots have won twice in a row which is very good. But…"

Adam, Lily and Nick looked at him.

"If we lose this, anyone can go. Maybe if we, the four of us, were to form an alliance; you know, we don't vote against each other then we can ensure our stay here." The seventeen-year-old smiled, trying to look like he cared. "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. If we make an alliance, none of us will be voted off."

Adam, Lily and Nick glanced between Howard and each other.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Howard's not a very nice guy… but… he does have a point." Adam stated.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Howard's plan makes sense… and I want to stay here as long as I can. Maybe an alliance isn't so bad." Nick shrugged.**_

_**  
Static.**_

_**"I wanna stay here and win this. I know that Kassie, Milan and Katroina wouldn't vote against me." Lily chewed on her bottom lip. "But I like Nick. What if he goes next? I don't want him to leave."**_

_**Static.**_

"I'm in." Lily said, surprising both the boys. Howard managed to nod.

"Here too." Adam nodded.

"Nick?" He questioned. The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag on his head glanced at Lily.

"If Lily's in it, so am I." He answered.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Yes!" Howard pumped his fist.**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile Jason was standing at the beginning of the dock watching Nicol stand on the beach as she looked out over Leech Lake. She was barely dressed and bare-foot in the sand, one of the most beautiful things Jason had seen all summer. But this was bad for his dare. He had to talk to Nicol _without_ embarrassing himself. She was in a bikini and looking so good; how could he keep his eyes on her without making a fool of himself?

"You keep staring long enough, your eyes might just fall out of your head, Jason." He heard Nicol say to him. The black-haired beauty turned to him with a smirk on her normally scowling face.

Jason swallowed hard. _Don't… embarrass… yourself…_

"Uh… sorry. I was jus counting the grains of sand…" Was the only thing that came to his mind. To his relief Nicol laughed a little as she began walking toward him. Jason's mouth just took off from there. "Did you know that for every grain of sand in the world, there's the same amount of galaxies in the universe? Wicked, huh? Speaking of being wicked did you know the actress for the Wicked Witch of the West of Wizard of Oz suffered third degree burns during her fiery teleport out of Munchkin Land? It took her a long time to heal. Also, the first actor of the Tin Man was hospitalized due his skin absorbing the aluminum in his metallic makeup? The Tin Man infamous for the movie is a backup actor that was cast last minuet. Funny, huh?

Blah, blah, blah… His mouth went faster the closer Nicol came to him. Now Nicol was standing a mere pace away from him and she took sick pleasure in seeing Jason's dark green eyes get wide from behind his red and blue 3D glasses. His voice grew abnormally high as he started to sweat.

"Did you know the modern string bikini was invented in Brazil, a country known for its beaches and… scantily clad beach-goers?" Jason peeped, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

Nicol gave him an amused smile, enjoying torturing him.

"How's your dare going, Jason?" She set her hand on her hip.

_Mind spinning… Can't… breathe!_

"Fine." The seventeen-year-old boy squeaked. "I have… (strain) no complaints…"

It was killing him, Nicol could tell.

"Well… you're doing pretty good." She looked him over. "I don't think you've embarrassed yourself one bit."

She nearly laughed when Jason's face went beet red.

"Oh… you… know, then…?" He questioned. Nicol rolled her eyes. She was smart enough to know that SHE was his dare.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Jason." The sixteen-year-old girl returned. Seizing Jason by his punky jacket's collar, Nicol yanked him to her face and kissed him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"AAAAAA!" Jason squealed at the camera. "In the mortal words of the cheesiest, most over-done saying ever: She likes me, she REALLY likes me!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Yeah… I knew Jason was digging on me." Nicol smirked at the camera. "In all truth, I'm getting sweet on him too. And not only did I win my dare, I gave him a little taste of Nicol."**_

_**Static.**_

And just then they heard bare-feet race along the dock. Looking up Jason and Nicol couldn't believe it was Milan running toward the water… wearing nothing but a smile.

"Cannonball!" The naked teen girl splashed into Leech Lake, causing a wave of lake water to splash on Jason and Nicol.

That… was something you don't see everyday.

Meanwhile Todd was still on the steps of the boys' cabin, rolled up in a fetal position, going through prank-withdrawals. He thought it had gotten so bad that he was hearing things when he heard his name. Sitting up, he spotted Taylor looking at him. Now he thought he was hallucinating.

"Oh!" He clapped his hands over his ears. "I'm hallucinating! It's not healthy for me to go this long without pranking someone! I'M SPIRALING!"

_Whack_! He got a slap to the side of his head.

"Snap out of it!" Taylor scolded. "You're _not_ seeing things."

Todd held the side of his head and looked up at her.

"Jeeze, Sunshine. Why ya gotta hit so hard?" He blinked the pain out of his eyes. Before he got an answer, Taylor sat in his lap.

"I know I'm not going to enjoy this. So please don't tempt me to kill you anymore than I want to." With that Taylor kissed the seventeen-year-old trickster. Todd was floored.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Todd screamed at the camera. "She HATES me! ...Why do I not feel good about that?"**_

_**Static.**_

Todd was sure that Taylor would stop kissing him any second. But she didn't. The goth girl kept right on. Todd had no complaints. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, thankful she distracted him from his prank-withdrawals.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… So kissing Todd wasn't horrible. I mean it was sweet and tender and it sorta… blew my mind." Taylor confessed, a goofy smile over her face.**_

_**Static.**_

About forty-five minuets later, just as the sun was setting, bathing Camp Wanawanaka in a beautiful orange glow, most of the campers' dares were complete. Then one very angry camper stomped out of the forest. Casey was cold, her feet hurt from walking those high heels and the sun was bright in her eyes since her shades were stolen. But then she spotted Jason walking back from the beach, hand-in-hand with Nicol. Grating her teeth together, the nearly naked seventeen-year-old stomped toward him.

"Did you know that the average woman eats four to eight pounds of lipstick in their lifetime?" Jason was still rattling off useless factoids to his new sweetheart Nicol when something white and rock hard whistled through the air and beaned him right on the side of the head. In an instant, he was on his back.

Nicol was so surprised to see a strangely familiar white high heel lying next to her sweetheart's head.

"JASON!" She heard someone fume. Looking up the sixteen-year-old girl with short, spiky black hair saw Casey walking toward them, one high heel on her right foot. Stalking toward her and Jason, Casey suddenly smiled at her. "Hi Nicol. You look good. I hope your dare went well."

Nicol just stared. Then Jason groaned. Casey thrust her foot on Jason's throat and pinned him to the ground.

"Jason… you are in for a _world_ of hurt." She snarled, pressing down a little harder.

Jason coughed as he grabbed her ankle.

"Chris put me up to it! He asked me to steal your clothes and bring them back to camp!" The seventeen-year-old punker garbled. Casey's face darkened.

"Where… are my sunglasses?!" She growled.

"I gave 'em to Chris!" Jason started kicking. "He has your shades and your clothes!"

Satisfied, Casey removed her foot from the boy's neck and scooped up her high-heel. She slipped her shoe on before giving Jason a kick to his leg and stomping toward the mess hall.

Most of the teens were inside the mess hall eating dinner when they heard something weird sounding stomp up the steps. Suddenly the door burst open and they all saw a nearly naked Casey in a string bikini, heels and without her sunglasses. The seventeen-year-old tattooed girl looked… _mad_.

"CHRIS!" She snarled, making the other teens stop staring. There was a silence, much like that of an old western saloon where an angry, trigger-happy gun-slinger was looking for the cowboy who done did her wrong.

"Cool. Dinner and a show!" Ce-Di smiled as she got up from the table, slinked outside and pressed her face against the outside window.

The other campers filed and/or ran out of the front door and watched the events unfold with their faces against the glass.

Casey saw a very smug, very smiley Chris McClean seated at one of the tables. That's not what enraged her further, but when she saw that he was wearing her sunglasses, Casey became as nasty as a monster trashing Tokyo. Stomping, toward him, she stood in front and over him as her face was red with anger.

"Hello Casey." Wow. Those shades _were_ dark; she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or asleep. Casey stopped in front of him, balling both of her fists and raking her teeth together.

"Very… _cute_… McClean. You better give my sunglasses back before _yank_ them AND that smile _clean_ off of your face!" She threatened darkly.

To her surprise Chris laughed as he stood. He pulled the shades up onto his head and looked her in the eye.

"You know… if you had your sunglasses on, I might have believed you." He replied then his smile fell to a smirk. "You got some pretty brown eyes."

Now it was a blush instead of anger heating her face. Casey stomped her foot.

"Just-… just give 'em back!" The girl tried to sound confident but even she heard how pathetic she sounded. Chris just smiled at her.

"You want your shades back… take 'em." He pointed to his head. Casey's mouth flapped open.

It was no secret, at least in Casey's mind that everyone knew she like Chris McClean. It was her personality to flirt and tease with the boys she liked. So prissy Howard and loner Allister were her current interests. But it was Chris McClean that had taken her cake.

"But-… I-… You-… Uh!" Finally she reached up to his head. Just she had a grip on her shades, trying to not look Chris in the eye as she tried to untangle his perfectly coiffed hair from around her beloved sunglasses.

Then she felt Chris's hands wrap something around her waist. Casey froze like a popsicle at the north pole. Chris couldn't help but grin at how wide the girl's brown eyes grew as he wrapped his belt around her waist.

"You know… this belt looks better on you than me." He told her as he fastened it on her hips. Casey's eyes got even bigger.

Chris willed himself not to laugh at the stunned look on her face. Then he took her hands and slipped the sunglasses off of his head. Moving out from under her arms, Chris walked to the center of the mess hall and waved in the other campers, faces pressed against the windows.

"Campers." Chris started, as smooth as ever. "Raise your hands if you have completed your dares!"

A lot of hands went into the air but as he counted them, he found one team was severely lacking.

"Marmots… It looks like your team failed to beat the Walleye." He smiled. "I'll see you at the campfire later tonight." Then Chris turned to the Walleye. "Congratulations fishes! You are not total failures. You win this one."

Minuets later, the Marmots were seated at around a fire at the dreaded Campfire Ceremony; our honorable Chris McClean presiding.

"Marmots. It's about time you lost one." He smiled even as he got dirty looks from the campers. "You stand before me accused of willful lameness. How do you plead? Guilty. Duh; or you wouldn't even be here." The TV host laughed at his own joke." Then he held up the infamous plate of marshmallows. "If I call your name, you get a marshmallow and one more night here was Camp Wanawanaka. Let's get to that shall we?"

Clearing his throat, Chris picked up the nearest marshmallow.

"Conroy." He tossed it to the fifteen-year-old daredevil. Conroy was still dutifully doing his dare, sitting motionless on his egg without moving a muscle and so the marshmallow bounced off his and was quickly eaten by his Woolly Beaver sitting beside him. "Taylor." Chris tossed another marshmallow to the goth girl. "Nick and Kassie." A marshmallow to each camper. "Adam and Lily." Now only two marshmallows sat on the plate. "Milan… Where is she by the way?"

Everyone looked around for the curvy brunette. Nothing.

"Eh… we'll find her later." Chris waved it off and threw the marshmallow at Conroy's Woolly Beaver, which it ate quickly. One marshmallow remained and Howard and Katroina glanced at each other. "Howard… Katroina. You two are the last two left. Katroina, you didn't complete your dare, in fact you did the complete opposite. You made two new deer friends. Pretty weak for the dare." Then he turned to Howard. "Howard, it's no secret that you are the least liked camper on the ISLAND! But… you did complete your dare to the best of your abilities. Thanks for the cheap laughs. But… this decision was not easy for your team. The camper going home tonight is…"

The camera zoomed in on Howard and Katroina. Both looked at the verge of imploding with the suspense. Chris raised his hand and gave the marshmallow to the winning camper.

"Katroina." The marshmallow landed in Howard's lap. "Sorry, Katroina. You've been voted off."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Katroina did the opposite of her dare today… that's not a good strategy for winning this." Nick shrugged.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Katroina… no brainer." Howard tapped his head. "She's weak, constantly blurting out political obscurities that just annoy me AND she's a danger to my alliance. Adam's sweet on her… and he could vote with her. She's going down the river."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Conroy was still frozen in his box but somehow inside the Outhouse Confessional. His Woolly Beaver poked its head into the outhouse, sniffed the screen and gave Conroy a big lick before picking up Ted the dummy and chewing on him.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I like Katroina but I can only take those political flyers for SO long!" Kassie clapped her hands over her ears. "Sorry, girl. Bye-bye."**_

_**Static.**_

The blond perfectionist's eyes moistened as she quietly sat in her chair. Adam was the first on his feet.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" He held up the "time-out" signal. "Katroina? Over Howard?" Then he turned to his team, obviously miffed. "What's in your cereal?! This is Katroina! She's the nicest, smartest, most politically minded girl on the entire island! Are you all heartless?!"

"Chill Adam." Chris told the boy. "Katroina failed… BIG time. Check out the two deer she has over there." Throwing his thumb toward the girls' cabin there were two deer on leashes complete with collars and food-bowls. "Living proof that she canned the dare. Your team's not heartless… just smart." Then the TV host looked to Katroina. "Get your bags, Katroina. Hit the docks."

Katroina nodded, wiped a couple tears from her eyes and walked to the girls' cabin.

About a five minuets later, Katroina was on the Dock of Shame, watching the Boat of Losers pull up. Adam stood by her side, totally disagreeing with the Flaming Marmots' decision to vote the charismatic girl off the island.

"Katroina… I just want you to know that I whole-heartedly deviate from the Marmots' verdict." The sixteen-year-old boy put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This baseless decision will only hurt the team."

The blond perfectionist turned to the auburn-haired boy with twinkling sea-blue eyes.

"Thanks, Adam." Katroina nodded. "That means a lot to me. Take care of Bella and Edward for me… while I'm gone." An awkward silence fell on both of them. "I guess… I'll see you later. If not soon then at the voting booth, right?"

Adam nodded.

"For sure." They leaned it to share a kiss when they heard a small voice from under the docks.

"Uh… excuse me?" It was Milan. Both Adam and Katroina rushed to the side of the dock to see a water-logged and naked Milan shivering in the water. "Can I come out now? I'm getting wrinkly."

Katroina put her hand over Adam's eyes and sighed.

Fade out.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	11. Flour Generation

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter, Chris throws a Social Studies project twisted with all the drama TDI is famous for. Enjoy.

As I shred this city with my claws, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Speechless, eh? I guess that's fine... I just wish Jason would shut up for two seconds so that Nicol can kiss him._

_NarutoUzumaki1999: (CJzilla stares at review) Dude! Don't be sad. More couples will be broken. And as far as the "Twilight" reference, I agreed to it because logicaltiger wanted it in there somewhere. (CJzilla shrugs) I know nothing of "Twilight" and so there will be no further mentioning of "Twilight" in this fic._

_AstroCreep: Nicol loves Jason's motor-mouth! _

_TitanWolf: More Woolly Beaver madness coming right at you!_

_The Grim Sleeper: Allister got stung... oh yes._

_lovestruckbabe243: Todd and Taylor WILL be together._

_Bad-to-the-Bone457: Hey, thanks for reading! I'm honored. TLTSID is an abbreviation for: "Too Lazy To Sign In Disorder". An epidemic if you ask me. We should write a letter or something._

_Toritona: It's not like Kassie to stay sad for very long. And Alex will fall head over heels for her._

_Sister Strange: Glad you liked it! Here's another chapter for you! More Chris/Casey in this chapter!_

_logicaltiger: Bye Katroina! Adam will miss you!_

_RenesmeeScarlet: I have no idea what "Twilight" is about but logicaltiger asked that I put those deer and their funky names into my fic... and so I did._

_mario72486: I'm developing Alex a little more in the incoming chapters. Today, it's his insecurities about his ideas._

_TDAFAN545: Peanut butter and jelly huh? I was thinking a certain yellow bear who loves honey._

_(): Uh... you forgot to sign in a pen-name to this review so I have no clue who you are... but thanks anyway. Ce-Di might end up with someone... someone who's as crazy as she is... or even nuttier... CURSE YOU TEACHERS AND YOUR OBSESSION WITH HANDING OUT TOO MUCH HOMEWORK FOR TODAY'S PROCRASTINATING YOUTH!_

_wicketi78759: No problem. Nick&Lilyness in this chapter!_

_Wolf05: You remember Whight insulting Chef Hatchet... Yeah, he's unconscious and in the infirmary for the ENTIRE chapter. Poor dude was beaten like a rug._

_Shygirl077: If you dig the romance last chapter, you'll love this chapter. And Casey winning... Pfft!... (CJzilla stares at screen with clueless face) Uh... I dunno. If it happens it happens._

_Dreamer-by-Day: Thanks! Tremendous compliment. No one can resist Todd for very long, especially not Taylor. And yes... they'll be together._

* * *

Chapter 10

_Flour Generation_

The lake sunrise was beautiful and only one camper was up to see the sun rise above the horizon.

Alex who had recovered from his dare was up early, painting on the porch of the boys' cabin trying as he tried to capture the picturesque nature scene in front of him. Fussing with the colors as he tried to capture the bright yellow that was reflecting off the dark water, the seventeen-year-old was kinda frustrated this morning. Yesterday was a blur. Nick told him that he completed his dare but passed out in the process. What kicked him was that he could only remember fuzzy bits and pieces of his unconsciousness. Alex remembered nothing but this… girl watching over him as he came to. The mystery girl left before he could get a good look at her face. Was she really there or was she a figment of his semi-conscious, very delirious state of mind? The most poetic and satisfactory answer he could come up with was that she was an angel with bright, innocent crystal blue eyes, looking after him.

The pensive moment was shattered when there was a scream and then sounds of a struggle from within the boys' cabin. Seconds later Howard's barely-awake and shrill voice exploded through the calm morning air.

"Flea-bitten, mange-infested, rabid creature!" The sound of a shoe thrown across the room was heard. Then Conroy's pet Woolly Beaver scrambled out of the door and scampered into the forest.

Alex blinked and then heard Jason, Todd, Allister and Adam scream with laughter.

"HA! Howard got Woolly Beaver _kisses_!" Jason laughed.

Looking inside the cabin's window, Alex saw most of the boys barely awake but having a very big jovial laugh. Howard was doing a grossed-out dance in his boxers.

"GROSS! I need to get _all new_ shots now!" He shivered before glaring at the fifteen-year-old daredevil wannabe, barely awake in his bed. "CONROY! Get control of your pet beaver-monster before I stuff it!"

Conroy grumbled in his sleep and turned over in his bed. Howard grabbed his other shoe and threw it at him.

About two hours later everyone was inside the mess hall, eating their poorly cooked, slightly rancid and totally unappetizing breakfast. At one table Nicol and Jason were playing footsie, much to the discomfort of everyone around them. Some campers were on the porch playing with their food. Casey was playing with her rock-hard bits of breakfast potatoes. The girl was training Conroy's beaver with the nearly rotten potatoes.

Casey watched Conroy's monster beaver eat her nasty food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Allister poke his head out of the mess hall's door. Turning, her mouth curved into a smirk.

"Good morning, Allister." She yawned. Allister knew he was caught and timidly stepped out into the open. Casey popped her lips. "Hey… I-… uh-… blaming you for the taser shots… That wasn't your fault. I just needed to be mad. Anyway… sorry."

Allister walked over to her, jumped up on the railing and sat next to where she was standing.

"That's okay." He peeped. "I'm just… glad you're not mad anymore."

Casey sighed angrily.

"No, it's not okay." She frowned. "Jeeze, man! How I've treated you, I'm expecting you to run in the opposite direction." She looked at him and found that it was easy to ignore all of the bee stings he had over his skin. "I heard about what I did to you at the talent show." The girl shook her head. "I can't believe you're still talking to me."

Allister's face heated. Casey had kissed him. His _first_ ever lip kiss. She looked away and puffed out a sigh.

"Sorry. I'll never do that again." Casey looked back at him.

Then, in a flash of bravado that probably belonged to one of his long-lost ancestors, the seventeen-year-old outcast grinned.

"What makes you think I didn't like it?" He questioned. Casey shrugged.

"I can't remember anything about that night, so I can't really say." She answered, quirking a brow.

"Well, I liked it… and…" Allister paused, locking eyes with her. "I wouldn't mind more."

Casey's mouth waved into a goofy smile before she spun and stood in front of him, leaning up toward his face.

"See? I knew there was a live wire underneath all that shyness." She smiled, lowering her shades down the brim of her nose. Allister's heart skipped a beat when she winked at him.

"Call me Live Wire." He opened his legs, curled them around her waist and pulled the girl closer. The two seventeen-year-olds leaned in to kiss each other.

Then the mess hall door slammed open, startling both of them. Allister lost his balance and fell backwards. His legs were still wrapped around Casey's waist and both of them went over the railing. They hit the ground hard. In a tangled pile to elbows and knees, Casey and Allister groaned in pain. Just then both were doused in a wave of orange juice. As that registered, Conroy's Woolly Beaver nearly mauled both by nearly licking their skin off.

"Ack! Get off!" Casey snarled trying to push the two-hundred-pound prehistoric beaver off of her and Allister.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I've been watching Casey and Allister for some time now and they're getting a little too comfortable with each other for my liking." Howard glowered at the screen. "And I don't think an orange juice flush and a Woolly Beaver bath will break them up… so drastic measures are going to be taken."**_

_**Static.**_

Breakfast had just started when Chris McClean walked into the mess hall, carrying a sack of flour.

"Good morning campers!" He smiled, but before he could squeeze another word out, Alex cheered.

"Chris has brought FOOD!" The seventeen-year-old artist jumped out of his chair and threw his hands in the air.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"You know, that hurts. None of these spoiled kids like my cookin'!" Chef Hatchet threw his arms in the air before he pointed at the screen. "I don't think any of these sissy teens know…" Then he got really close to the screen and smiled evilly. "-that I could get all food groups into ONE pot of Hatchet's Chili. Just for that, I'm making my brownies with horse laxatives for now on."**_

_**Static.**_

Most of the teens got very excited… for different reasons.

"WOO! We're gonna do something dangerous with flour!" Conroy cheered but then fell silent as he dropped back into his chair. "What in the heck is extreme about flour?"

Chris sighed loudly and held up the ten-pound sack of flour.

"THIS is your challenge." The TV host stated.

"We're cooking!" Kassie guessed.

"No." There was an annoyed twitch in Chris's eyebrow.

"We're going to launch a sack of flour out of a high-powered, hydraulic cannon into OUR FACES!" Conroy re-jumped out of his seat. There was an awkward silence that cut through the room like a hot knife through butter.

"No, though that is a good idea for next season…" Chris gazed at the ceiling, his beady dark eyes fogged over with thought. Conroy huffed loudly and plopped back into his chair.

"Are we going to do some sort of twisted arts and crafts challenge? Piñata or world globe?" Smarty pants Todd quipped.

"No." Chris was getting more and more annoyed.

"I got it! We're going to throw flour-filled hand grenades at each other!" Conroy re-re-jumped out of his chair.

"No." Now Chris was mad.

"Oh…" Conroy sunk down. "Are we going to EAT raw flour?" Chris face-plamed, sighed and shook his head. "Are we going to do _ANYTHING_ extreme?"

"No!" The TV host fumed.

"Are we annoying you?" Casey questioned.

"NO!" Chris blasted. The campers laughed as he slowly got the girl's joke. Regaining his composure he gave a forced laugh through a forced smile. "Will you teenage lobotomy patients let me tell you the challenge?"

The kids nodded but snickered a little.

"This is a sack of flour. Yes, I said it! Thank you Chris, Captain Obvious." The TV host shook the flour at the campers. The kids laughed, knowing they got under his skin. "Your challenge today is a twist of a three-legged race and Social Studies class."

Several kids groaned loudly.

"KILL ME NOW!" Ce-Di grabbed her throat and dramatically fell off of her chair.

"Social Studies?!" Taylor snarled. "Chris, is this a Total Dementia Island twist on that demented flour-baby project?!"

Chris smiled, now pleased that he was annoying the campers.

"Yes!" He beamed. Several kids groaned again.

"I came here to FORGET about school!" Jason raised his hand. "You really are a diabolical master of torture aren't you, Chris?"

"Oh stop! You're embarrassing me!" Chris swatted the air, a goofy smile on his face as the campers continued to whine. "C'mon! This is TDI we're talking about, people! There's a catch."

That got everyone to quiet for a little bit.

"Teams will be paired up into "parents". One boy and one girl." Chris was smiling as he continued. "Parents will be tied together and forced to find their…" He couldn't hold it in any longer; Chris let out a big laugh. "… flour child! HA! Which is lost somewhere on the island. The first team back with all flour babies will win the challenge. Any questions?"

Casey raised her hand.

"Yes, Casey." The seventeen-year-old rocker stood.

"Yes. Can this get any more stupid?" She questioned and the other campers agreed. Chris rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to find a sack of flour on this HUGE island?"

"Relax. Parents will be given vague maps that kinda tell where their child is." He added. "Oh, and one more thing… Your flour babies MUST be intact and unharmed for it to count."

He laughed again.

"Now let's get to pairing up the "parents"." Looking to the Flaming Marmot team the man smiled. "Nick and Lily, Taylor and Conroy, Milan and Adam and Kassie and Howard."

The seventeen-year-old boy sighed and sat back down. Chris looked to the Wailing Walleye.

"And for the Walleye, Nicol and Alex, Todd and Ce-Di and Jason and Casey are parents." He nodded. That left Allister all alone; Casey was out of her seat in a flash.

"Allister is not paired up and neither is Whight. What's the deal, McClean?" The seventeen-year-old girl got out of her chair.

"Since there are an odd number of members on the Walleye team to the Marmots' number of parents, so Allister will be the dreaded "single-parent"." Chris put his hands behind his back. "He will have to pull double duty to find and protect his flour child." Then he got an aggravated look on his face. "Whight is excused from today's challenge because he was so badly beaten up yesterday by Chef Hatchet, he's still unconscious. So it looks like the Walleye are the underdogs today."

Casey got a confused look on her face before she sunk into her chair. Chris just smiled.

"Here are your maps." The TV host did a hand magic-trick and pulled eight maps out of thin air. "You will find your names and the imprecise location of your lost flour baby. Get going; daylight's burning!"

Minuets later the seven pairs and one Allister stood at the threshold of the forest getting their ankles tied together. Casey wasn't happy with her partner.

"I hope you're not sore about yesterday." Jason smiled nervously as he tied his right and her left ankle together. The seventeen-year-old girl smiled sweetly.

"Nope. I'm still going to kick your butt." Then she glared off, spotting Chris. "Chris! Can't we pick who we're partnered with?! Jason annoys me!"

"Oh thanks, Casey." Jason rolled his eyes. "We were friends less than twelve hours ago!"

Casey smacked his head. By that time Chris was standing next to her.

"Like I'd make it that easy for my campers. As master of torture, it is my duty to make you as uncomfortable as possible." The TV host gave an evil grin.

Rolling her eyes, Casey really didn't want Jason as her partner.

"Oh… Then I feel uncomfortable with Allister!" She was clearly lying. Chris didn't buy it.

"Nice try. I'm not buying it." He frowned slightly.

"Okay. I'll tell you the truth." She leaned in and whispered the rest in his ear. "I'm REALLY uncomfortable with you."

Chris stifled a laugh at her not-so-subtle flirting.

"That I have NO doubt, Casey." He held an amused smirk on his face.

The campers getting ready for their challenge just rolled their eyes and tried to ignore Casey and Chris. Howard, however, felt sick yet strangely envious at the same time.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Casey is an ill-mannered problem child! She's so unprofessional, reckless and shameless!" Then he got a far-away look on his face. "And yet… she's got that smooth, dirty, persevering and… kinda evil swagger about her. Is it wrong that I'm attracted to her?"**_

_**Static.**_

Walking up to Nick and Lily, the seventeen-year-old boy snapped his fingers at them.

"Lily, Nick, I need you to do something; it's for the good of the alliance." He growled, obviously not in a good mood.

"Yeah? What?" Nick finished tying Lily's leg to his.

"I want you two to sabotage Allister's flour baby." At his command, Lily and Nick's eyes went wide.

"What?!" Nick hushed on a whisper. "No way! We can't do that!"

"Yes, you can and you will." Howard glowered. "The Walleyes look good in this challenge but Allister is on thin ice with them. If you make sure that freak's flour sack doesn't make it back to camp in once piece, we'll win and the Walleye will get rid of him."

Lily and Nick glanced at each other.

"Why Allister?" The fifteen-year-old girl with long black hair questioned. Howard glanced over at his rival.

Allister was standing alone, wiping his nose on his sleeve but had a smug look on his face as he winked at Casey. That made Howard's blood boil.

"Look at him. Allister's flying solo this challenge and that'll make him easier to take out." Howard looked back at Lily and Nick. "I would do it myself but I have Kassie strapped to my shoe and she's not gonna let me pull something like this without telling Case-… I mean, without telling on me."

Nick and Lily glanced at each other again. What were they getting into?

"All right! C'mon Sparky-girl!" Todd picked Ce-Di up into his arms and carried her into the forest. Ce-Di was giggling gleefully, hands in the air as she was being carried.

Taylor watched them go with a sad and kinda jealous look on her face. Taylor wanted to switch partners with Ce-Di, that way she could be with Todd again.

"All righty!" She heard Conroy's psycho voice in her ear. "It's time to get this Party Wagon on the move! MOOO!"

And he spanked his butt with a tree branch. Taylor pinched her eyes shut.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"THIS… was going to be a long day." The sixteen-year-old goth girl put her face in her hands. "Conroy's a nutty psycho! He's danger-prone, he talks a lot and he'll fly head-first into something lethal!" She threw her hands in the air. "And I'M tied to him!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Taylor?" Conroy blinked. "Who's that?"**_

_**Static.**_

The duo of Taylor and Conroy moved into the forest with the fifteen-year-old wannabe daredevil reading the map in Dutch.

Casey and Jason walked into the woods without saying a word, Allister was next as Lily and Nick walked up behind him.

"Uh… good luck, Allister." Nick smiled, not happy that they had to sabotage the quiet loner. Allister gave a confident smile.

"Don't need it!" He tipped an invisible hat and skipped off into the forest.

Both Lily and Nick glanced at each other.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"This… is going to stink SO bad." Lily moped. "I don't want to do this to Allister. He's not done anything wrong."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Stinks… big time. Even more that Conroy's beaver!" Nick rested his bagged head on his fist. "Allister… I hope luck's with you today."**_

_**Static.**_

Lily sighed, a black cloud hanging over her head. Then she felt Nick wrap an arm around her shoulders; she stiffened.

"C'mon. We gotta step in sync, find out flour sack AND Allister's." She was looking into his blue eyes and felt herself getting lost in them. "Step on three. One… two… three."

Nick and Lily carefully made their way into the forest, ankles and, unknowingly, hearts tied together.

Howard was biting at the bit. He just wanted to get to that flour sack, rush back and untie himself from little miss bubbly next to him. Kassie, out of all the spineless weirdos on this island, irked him in an area he didn't know he had. Kassie was too happy and positive. Howard could all ready hear his dark side calling out for negativity and they hadn't even started the challenge.

"Okay! Let's find our flour baby!" Kassie beamed, then giggled at her own joke as Howard's face darkened. "I hope it has your eyes and my hair! Has anyone told you that you have really pretty baby blue eyes?"

The seventeen-year-old turned to the much shorter fifteen-year-old.

"Look. I just want to get that flour sack and get back here so I can untie you from my body." He glanced down at the rope around their ankles. "So can you suck up most of that happiness and stay quiet for the remainder of the day?"

Without allowing her to reply, Howard started off into the forest with his free leg first. But when he went to move the one tied to Kassie, he was nearly on his face.

"Hurry!" The rich boy rushed.

"Don't pull so hard! This rope is all ready digging into my skin!" Kassie complained. Then she was at his side. "Here; hold me like this and I'll hold you like that."

She hugged his torso with her left arm, grabbed his right arm and flung it over her shoulder.

"See? Now we can walk comfortably." Howard groaned to which Kassie frowned. "Oh, c'mon. I'm just trying to work as best as I can with you."

"I'll be comfortable when I get you off of me." And he moved toward the trees, Kassie in tow.

Meanwhile with Milan and Adam.

"Isn't this fun?" Curvy Milan beamed. Adam was squirming, having such a curvy cutie hanging onto his hip.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Katroina! I'm trying to stay true! But fate is cruel!" Adam was sweating. "I didn't pick Milan to be with me! I'm only human! SHE'S TOO CURVY!!!" And with that he started crying.**_

_**Static.**_

Adam's mouth waved in an uncomfortable/comfortable smile.

"Y-y-yeah… Fun!" The sixteen-year-old boy with auburn hair stammered. "Let's get going then."

With that Adam started running into the forest with Milan in tow.

"All right, Alex." Nicol glowered at the boy. "Let's get this over with."

Alex gulped and moved with his partner. Nicol seemed to be his polar opposite and Alex did his best not to say anything that might make her strangle him.

About an hour into the campers' search for their flour children, Nicol and Alex were the first "parents" to stumble upon their "child". Walking along a sparsely used forest path, it was Alex, who was looking at all the beautiful scenery that spotted something white in the treetops. He tugged on his partner's hoodie.

"Uh… Nicol?" He questioned. Nicol stopped walking and looked at her partner.

"What?" She snapped. Alex gulped and then pointed up at the nearest tree.

Looking up to where he was pointing, Nicol saw the flour sack.

"Oh! Nice!" She slapped him on the arm. "Good job, Al!"

At the mention of the dreaded "Al" surname, Alex cringed violently.

"Alex, Nicol… Just call me Alex." Nicol shrugged and pulled him over to the tree.

"Now how are we supposed to get that thing when we're tied together?" She voiced out loud and glanced at their ankles. Then she bent down to untie the rope.

"Wait a sec!" Alex pulled his ankle away, which jerked Nicol's ankle out from under her, which caused her to fall on her face.

When Nicol got her face out of the dirt, she looked MAD. The seventeen-year-old artist gave a nervous and sheepish chuckle.

"Oops." Alex peeped.

And about a mile away, Lily and Nick were making good progress. Their stride was perfectly coordinated together, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick. The sixteen-year-old boy gave a chuckle that made Lily get nervous and look away.

"This is kinda like dancing." He voiced, smiling under his bag, but not that Lily could tell. "Almost like a tango. You have to be totally in-touch with your partner's rhythm to pull off any Latin dance. I bet you and me would make very good Salsa partners."

Lily's throat was starting to close over her voice.

"Dancing?" She peeped, her voice getting so high it sounded like she stepped on a canary. Nick nodded.

"Yes. There's nothing better than being at the beach on a warm summer night watching couples dance to a romantic Latin beat." He looked up at the sky. "There's just something about how two people move as one that very… emotive."

"Emotive"?

"What's… emotive mean?" The shy fifteen-year-old questioned softly.

"Emotive means emotional, poignant and tender." The boy answered looking past the treetops and into the blue, blue sky. Lily felt her insides being tickled with the feet of a thousand sugary butterflies dancing on flower petals and giggling gleefully!

"Wow." She awed. Instantly she inwardly slapped herself for saying something so _cheesy_. She clammed up again.

Just then they came into a clearing. Getting the map from his pocket, Nick checked it.

"Well… It looks like we're in the right place." He scratched his bag head. "But I don't see our flour sack child anywhere."

Lily blushed at the words "our" and "child". Looking away, she saw a cave and the flour sack just sitting there at the entrance. Tugging on Nick's shirt, she pointed. The sixteen-year-old boy nodded happily.

"I love it when it's easy like this." As he and Lily made their way over to the sack of flour, a bad smell hit them like a wall. "Oh! What in the world?"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"The campers might be in for a smelly surprise when they finally find their flour sacks." Chris McClean smiled at the camera. "We upped the anti by saturating each flour sack in deer urine, essence of beef and then rubbed them with boiled hotdogs." The man gave a loud laugh. "The campers may find themselves VERY popular with the wildlife." Chris laughed and laughed.**_

_**Static.**_

Lily and Nick approached their "child".

"Gross! It smells like-… like-… like _straight nasty_!" Lily held her nose. Nick nodded.

"I agree. Let's just do this fast!" The sixteen-year-old and his partner walked closer. They picked up their flour sack but the moment they did, they heard a low, animalistic growl from within the cave.

Both teens took off back down the path, hoping to not find out what type of carnivorous creature made that low growl.

Meantime with Todd and Ce-Di, Todd was carrying the spazzy blond on his back, their ankles still tied so they were a sight to see. Both were calling out names of food and picking out their favorite dish. Some of the food items were a little weird.

"Chocolate covered pig's ears or… Carmel coated cockroach?" Ce-Di questioned as she read the map to herself. Todd thought for a moment.

"I'm going to go with the cockroaches." He smiled. "Fruit cake that's been in your parents' closet for three years OR… a hamburger that fell into dirty dishwater?"

"The fruit cake. It's not so bad; kinda like an acquired taste." Ce-Di answered. "According to my calculations, our child should be-"

ZIP! Todd had stepped into a snare trap and in an instant both he and Ce-Di were strung high into the air by their ankles.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**Chris was laughing. "I set up those snares but I didn't think anyone would get caught into one." He laughed and laughed and laughed.**_

_**Static.**_

"Well… this is weird." Todd observed. Ce-Di blinked and then giggled.

"Todd! I see the flour child!" The spazzy blond chirped.

"Where Sparky?" He questioned as they hung there.

"Right above us!" Ce-Di answered. Todd looked and saw the flour sack hung precariously on the same tree they were hanging from.

"Ce-Di… Whatever you do… don't move." Todd instructed.

Taylor and Conroy couldn't find their flour sack and they were in the area the map instructed, so why weren't they finding it? The goth sixteen-year-old was getting really fed up with Conroy. The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman had been popping his lips ever since she ordered him to stay quiet.

"I still don't see the flour, Tyler." Conroy looked around. Taylor gritted her teeth.

"For the _millionth_ time, Conroy! My name's TAYLOR not Tyler." She ran her fingers through her hair. "And I thought I told you to shut-"

"LOOK! I see the flour!" Conroy cheered. And there it was… but it was moving.

"Uh… why is our flour child moving?" Taylor couldn't help but ask. Just then the flour sack moved out into the open.

It was tied to the back of a Kodak grizzly bear. Taylor paled and Conroy shrieked with excitement.

"YAY! I _**LOVE**_ THIS PLACE!" And with that the fifteen-year-old went tearing at the bear, Taylor helplessly in tow.

"Well how do you think we should get it down?" Nicol folded her arms at her partner. Alex gazed up at the tree and flour sack.

He had pointed out that untying their ankles may disqualify them. Alex had an idea of how to get the flour sack out of the tree but he was afraid of what Nicol would think.

"Maybe… we could… uh… No, never mind." He looked off. Nicol tapped her foot.

"I'm very sick of this challenge, Alex. Just TELL me your idea so we can get this over with." She grimaced. Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay… It's stupid but what if you climbed on my back and I climb the tree? You grab the flour sack and I climb down." Nicol's brown eyes were wide with amazement. Alex looked away. "I know, it's stupid. Just forget I said anything."

"Alex! That's a brilliant idea!" Nicol was all ready on his back. "Now climb that tree!"

Smiling slightly Alex walked up to the tree and began climbing.

Allister had his flour sack in hand and was all ready making his way back to camp. He fashioned his hoodie into a baby carrier and tied it around his chest. There was _no_ way this stinky and sticky sack of flour would get harmed. Little did he know that Lily and Nick were watching him.

"How are we supposed to make him lose?" Lily whispered from a nearby bush as she bit her bottom lip. Nick had no idea.

"I dunno. But we can't afford to be caught." Nick looked at the girl with firm yet beautiful blue eyes. "Maybe we can… I dunno. You have any ideas?"

Lily shook her head and watched Allister walk carefree through the forest. Both were at a loss of what to do and decided to just head back to camp.

Getting back to camp Nick and Lily saw that Casey and Jason, Milan and Adam and Howard and Kassie were all ready there with their flour sacks in hand. All teens were still tied to each other and not happy about it. Kassie was too sweet for Howard, Milan was too smoking hot for Adam and Casey was too violent for Jason.

"Hi guys!" Nick greeted as Lily tried to disappear behind him. "That was fast!"

Howard scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure but no matter how far I run, Kassie's still right _here_!" The seventeen-year-old gestured to his bubbly partner.

Just then Alex and Nicol came walking out of the woods, flour sack in hand.

"Do any of you guys know why these things stink so bad?" Jason asked. Then he glanced down at Conroy's Woolly Beaver sniffing at the flour sack in his arms. "And why Conroy'sbeaver rug loves my child so much?"

Everyone shook their heads. Then Ce-Di and Todd came trotting out of the forest, Ce-Di on Todd's back.

"Fellow campers!" Todd dropped Ce-Di and gave everyone a big smile. "Chris set up snare traps! Me and Ce-Di got caught in one!"

No one really cared. And then Conroy and Taylor came stumbling out of the woods, looking like they'd been chewed on.

"Our child was on a bear! We had to WRESTLE the animal to the ground and RIP our child off of it!" Conroy cooed at his sack of flour. "Little Abraham is taking after his father! Isn't that right Abe?" The psycho fifteen-year-old tickled his "son's" "chin", which was kinda tricky seeing that "Abraham" was a flour sack. "Give kisses to mommy Tyler!"

Conroy held the stinky flour sack up to Taylor. Repulsed, slightly conscious and very mauled, the goth girl just held up her hands and didn't bother correcting Conroy.

And last but not least, Allister came walking out of the forest. Howard shot Lily and Nick a death glare. Both teens shook their heads and shrugged, showing that there was no way to sabotage the boy. Howard face-palmed, his rival for Casey's affections unharmed.

"Cute baby carrier, Allister." Casey smiled at the boy. Allister gave a dirty smile and began making his way over to her.

But just as he did, he tripped on his shoelace. Allister fell fast and right on his flour child. The sack exploded, sending a white wave of flour onto Casey, directly in front of him. Jason managed to dodge it, but Casey was very, very white. Allister's mouth was on the ground. He just KILLED his flour child and made a mess out of his perspective girlfriend. It didn't help that the camp was roaring with laughter.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Whew!" Lily wiped her forehead. "Allister's fluky trip saved me and Nick from getting yelled at by Howard." Then she blushed slightly. "I really did enjoy this challenge. I had no idea Nick was so… romantic!"**_

_**Static.**_

Casey took off her flour-caked sunglasses and blinked. Allister's face heated and he smiled sheepishly. Then they all heard Chris laugh as he walked up to them.

"I would say tie, but I'll just say flour power." Chris smiled at Casey and Allister. "Congratulations Flaming Marmots. You have won the challenge."

The Marmots cheered.

"Walleye… I'll see you tonight at the Campfire Ceremony. Don't be late."

Hours later, the Wailing Walleye were in front of Chris McClean. They flopped the flour child experiment and now they were getting raked over the coals for it. Chris stood there with a plate full of marshmallows and looked over the team.

"Walleye… You're here again." The TV host stated, face straight as a board. "Another challenge slipped through your fingers." He sighed and shook his head. "And now one of you will have to be voted off." He gestured for the marshmallows. "These are marshmallows of invincibility. If you get one, you stay, but if you don't… you gotta walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave the island… forever."

The Walleye gulped.

"And when I call your name, you get a marshmallow. Todd." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Todd. "Ce-Di and Nicol. Alex, Jason and Whight… if he wasn't in the infirmary." The TV host rolled his eyes. "Allister and Casey… you two are left and one of you will be going home tonight. Casey… Jason tells me that you are a horrible partner; not cool when you need to stay on everyone's good side." Then he turned to Allister. "Allister, you had a promising lead but you make a terrible single-parent. You fell on your flour child and dosed Casey with its contents." Then he laughed; Casey was still very white. "But the team has spoken and the camper going home tonight is…"

Chris picked up the marshmallow and moved it back and forth from Allister and Casey. Both teens glanced at each other and started biting their nails.

"Allister." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Casey. Casey gasped. "Hit the docks and be gone Allister."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"He killed his flour kid!" Ce-Di's eyes were wide. "FLOUR KILLER!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Though that was SO funny, I almost wet myself, Allister hasn't been a very strong member." Jason shook his head before his eyes got beady. "And if I voted Casey off… she'd hunt me down and CUT me!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Allister. Duh. He's gotta go." Nicol folded her arms.**_

_**Static.**_

_**Todd laughed at the screen. "Casey's coated in flour!" He gasped for breath. "Allister's a good pranker when he's not trying. Bye dude."**_

_**Static.**_

"Wait!" Casey was on her feet and in Allister's arms. "He can't go! There must be a problem with the voting thingy!"

Chris shook his head.

"Sorry, Casey. Kiss your lover boy goodbye. He's going home." The TV host's smile waned as he saw how upset she was. Casey looked back to Allister.

"Man… this sucks." She said, lips curving downward into a frown. To her surprise Allister gave an easy shrug.

"It's all right, Casey." He pulled her tight against himself. "I had fun while it lasted. I'll miss you, baby."

That flash of bravado brought a wavy smile to Casey's face.

"Oh! I'll miss you too, Live Wire." And she kissed him, for real this time.

Minuets later Casey watched Allister get whisked away from the island. Standing out there all alone, the forlorn seventeen-year-old girl waved her last goodbye to her would-be sweetheart as the darkness of the night swallowed the boat up. She sighed. Casey really did like Allister and they probably could have had something if he wasn't voted off.

Just then she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned, she was surprised to see Howard standing there.

"Howard?" Was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. Then she saw the chocolate bar he was holding to her.

"Something to help curb the blow." The seventeen-year-old rich boy voiced. Casey smirked a little but gratefully took the chocolate bar.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Sometimes the universe throws you something free." Howard smiled at the camera and gave a thumbs-up. "Casey's all mine! With NO Allister and no distractions, she'll fall into my arms soon enough." He gave an evil laugh.**_

_**Static.**_

As Howard was about to put a "comforting" arm around Casey's shoulders, Chris McClean walked up to them. The TV host nodded a greeting at Howard before he focused on Casey.

"You gonna stand out here all night or are you coming in for some lime Jell-O with candy worms in the center?" Chris questioned. "Chef's specialty and it's actually pretty good."

The seventeen-year-old girl sighed, looked back over the dark lake before nodding.

"Candy worms sound good about now." She returned walking to the mess hall, head hanging. Casey was so sad about Allister that she didn't even feel Chris put his arm around her.

Howard was left in the dark, now conniving how to get rid of Chris McClean.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	12. Total Killer Island

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with an update! Sorry it took so long. I had to get these next two chapters perfect. In this chapter the campers wake up to find the camp deserted. Chris, Chef Hatchet and the camera crew are nowhere in sight. With no trace of the adults, it seems that camp is finally looking like paradise. But they soon find themselves being stalked and picked off one by one, by a killer that seems to be in several places at the same time... Enjoy.

As I trample this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

AN: I'll do a "dear reviewers" next chapter...

* * *

Chapter 11.1

_Total Killer Island_

Morning came gradually but it caught the campers of Total Drama Island by surprise. The teens awoke one by one with ease but a heavy feeling of dread. Something wasn't right and as the strange feeling dragged a few out of their beds, some were still asleep.

Groggy, Whight stumbled out of the boys' cabin, startling Conroy's pet Woolly Beaver that was sleeping on the front steps. Whight had recovered from the beating Chef Hatchet had given him due to his outrageous dare. Achy but alive the fifteen-year-old boy yawned and swept his bed-head crazy brown hair out of his eyes. Whight then froze, the sound of silence coming to his ears. There was no noise; no noise from the mess hall, no sound from the usual stampede of cameramen and no noise from the speaker system or Chris McClean. Nothing. He blinked the blurry images of sleep out of his eyes, looked over the camp from the porch of the cabin. Everything was quiet and still. It seemed that the only activity for miles was the wind whispering through the trees and the lap of the lake water on the shore.

"Holy…" Whight whispered. For a long second, Camp Wanawanaka looked like an ordinary summer camp. And then, it just looked creepy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Okay… I've seen this type of thing in a horror movie once." Whight gestured, bandaged around his head. "The hunky guy who plays guitar is always the fourth one to get killed."**_

_**Static.**_

The fifteen-year-old guitar dude, with the camp's resident Woolly Beaver hot on his heels, walked out into the middle of the camp and looked around. Going to the communal bathrooms, Campfire Ceremony pit, the Outhouse Confessional booth, the mess hall and finally the kitchen, Whight searched for anyone. There was NO one. No camera crew, no Chef Hatchet and no Chris McClean. Coming back to the middle of the camp, Whight scratched his head. Then his eyes came to the girls' cabin. He knew all the guys were still sleeping in their bunks, but what about the girls?

The fifteen-year-old came to the girls' cabin and pressed his ear to the door. He heard nothing. Twisting the doorknob, Whight opened the creaky door and peered inside. His hazel eyes came to the middle of the cabin and then to the two girls dressing themselves. Milan and Taylor were innocently changing from their pajamas and slipping into their clothes for the day. Whight accidentally walked in on them with their tops off and their pants and/or skirts half-way up their legs.

Taylor heard the door open and when she looked up, she saw a pair of wide hazel eyes staring at her and the nearly naked Milan.

"HEY!" The goth girl seethed. Milan spun and saw Whight gaping at them, not able to move.

The curvy black-haired beauty shrieked as she pulled her top to her chest in an effort to hide her bra and undies. In a flash, every girl was snapped awake. The poor, surprised and temporarily paralyzed Whight couldn't move his feet to run fast enough when Nicol threw her pillow. The feathery projectile beaned the boy in the face and launched him clean off the porch. By that time the door to the cabin was swinging wide open and Conroy's Woolly Beaver ran inside. The girls screamed as the monstrous rodent ran amok in their little cabin.

The boys came rushing out of their cabin, barely awake and stunned to see Whight get launched fifteen feet from the girls' cabin's porch by getting hit in the face with a pillow. Blinking they heard a struggle from inside the girls' cabin before they saw Conroy's Woolly Beaver drag Lily out of the building, by her underwear. The huge beaver managed to pull the shy raven-haired cutie completely out of the cabin, down the stairs and out into the open before her cotton underwear ripped. Then the beaver ran off, Lily's underwear in its mouth leaving the shaken half-naked girl in the middle of the open for all the boys to see.

Lily recognized a breeze that should not exist and when she sat up and looked down, she realized that her underwear had been shredded off of her body. The horrified fifteen-year-old girl sat in the dirt, knees up to her chest. By that time she realized that all the boys were watching in a stunned silence. Lily couldn't hold in a mortified screech.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" The usually quiet and shy girl's voice got high enough to scare birds out of the trees… from over a mile away.

The other girls rushed out of the cabin to see Lily sitting in the dirt, no underwear and all the boys staring at her. Kassie grabbed a blanket from the nearest bunk and ran out the door with it. Throwing the blanket over the half-naked fifteen-year-old girl, she helped Lily to her feet and rushed her inside the cabin. Just like that, the girls ran back into the cabin and the camp was silent once more.

The boys were still shocked speechless.

"Uh…" Todd finally spoke. "An underwear thieving Woolly Beaver… You don't see that every day."

Then the laughter started to set in. Howard, Todd, Jason and Conroy started to begin to laugh when Nick whirled around to them.

"Anyone laughs and I'll break their face!" He fumed with such rage that immediately all zipped their lips.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Whoa. I didn't know Nick had it in 'im." Adam blinked at the screen. "I mean, no one really takes him seriously because he wears that bag but that was totally intense."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Nick groaned as he looked at the camera. "I'm sorry Lily had to go through that." He shook his head. "I don't know why that crusty beaver bath rug picked her to humiliate." Then he sat straight and gave the screen a wide-eyed stare. "L-L-L-Lily has a nice butt though… Is that wrong for me to say?"**_

_**Static.**_

Unable to go back to sleep after being awakened by Whight and Lily's beaver incident, most of the camp was awake and gathering outside the cabins. The boys stood outside the girls' cabin, trying to the breathe a word about Lily or laugh. Kassie, Milan, Nicol, Taylor and Ce-Di came out of the cabin. Ce-Di looked like holding in her laughter was making her sick while the other girls were in a mortified silence. The girls and boys stared at each other.

"Everyone's gone." Adam peeped, trying to change the subject off of Lily and her bare-bottom beaver incident. "No Chris, no camera crew and no Chef Hatchet."

"Serious?" Kassie scratched her head. "You guys looked everywhere?"

Howard folded his arms.

"If you _can_ look past that cheerful fantasy of yours and into reality,_ Bubbles_, there are no cameramen in our faces." The seventeen-year-old rich boy slightly sneered as he used Todd's nickname on Kassie.

Ce-Di gasped and zipped off of the steps.

"No foolin'?!" The spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl squealed as she looked around. "SWEET! I'm starving! I'm gonna loot Chef Scary-Face's fridge!"

With that the spontaneous blond took off toward the kitchen.

"WOO!" Conroy yelled, hands in the air. "SUGAR FOR BREAKFAST!"

Struck at the girl's flash of genius most of the other campers felt their stomachs rumble.

"FOOD! Real _food_!" Alex threw his hands in the air and ran after Conroy and Ce-Di. "I'm _starvin'_!"

Whight, Jason, Todd, Howard and Adam took off toward the kitchen. Nick was the only one to linger outside of the girls' cabin.

"Is-… Is Lily all right?" Nick whispered to Taylor. All the girls on the porch gave him a grave look.

"I don't think she's coming out from under her bed anytime soon, Nick." Kassie returned passing a glance at the door.

"I don't think I'd ever recover from something like that." Nicol held her heart and whispered to the girls. "That was SO embarrassing! It's like "leave-your-Halloween-costume-on-for-the-rest-of-the-year" embarrassing!"

"I know. It didn't even happen to me and I'm totally embarrassed!" Milan nodded, eyes wide. "But at least she's got some company. Casey's still in bed, feeling icky. I think she's heartsick. Since Allister left, she's all sniffles, sneezes and the occasional cough. It's really sad."

Nick cocked a brow.

"You mean a cold?" He questioned.

"Yes, a tiny cold." Taylor nodded. "So let's get outta here before she coughs on us."

Nick and the girls walked off the porch and to the mess hall. The Woolly Beaver peeked out from behind the cabin, still chewing on Lily's underpants with a slightly rabid look in its eyes.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well, if that Woolly Beaver limits itself to humiliating Howard for the rest of the summer, then I won't mind a camp mascot so much." Kassie giggled.**_

_**Static.**_

Howard stood at the door, his mouth fell to the floor. Adam, Jason, Todd, Conroy, Ce-Di, Alex and Whight were going nuts in the kitchen. Food was flying in all directions. The boys and Ce-Di were between a food fight and eating their ammo. Howard blinked.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Holy CRUD!" Howard threw his hands in the air. "It's like Mardi Gras meets a sugar-loaded Canadian pancake breakfast!" Then his face grew dark. "As psycho Chef Hatchet is and as much as Chris McClean mucks up my day, those two were the closest to "mature adults" that this stupid place has. These kids need some rules!"**_

_**Static.**_

As Howard was deciding whether to take his chances with sugar-loaded teens in the mess hall or the rabid beaver outside, Jason spotted him.

"LOOK! HOWARD!" His dark green eyes were wide courtesy of all the sugar hitting his nervous system. The other teens looked out the chef's buffet window, huge handfuls of food in their grasp.

The seventeen-year-old boy paled as he saw all the teens in the kitchen cock their arms back. A second later he was covered in food. Just then the rest of the teens walked into the mess hall. Adam, Jason, Todd, Conroy, Ce-Di, Whight and Alex all rushed out of the kitchen, food in hand.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Alex cried, in some sort of food-rush daze. Food went in every direction.

The teens with the food charged the unarmed teens, throwing frosting, muffins, cake and grave all over them. Alex was in the middle of the fray when he slipped on the gravy and found himself on his back. Kassie rushed over to him.

"Alex! Are you all right?" She immediately questioned. Alex blinked and looked up at the girl.

There was a fluorescent light above her and all of a sudden, he saw his angel that had cared for him when he passed out. His mouth flapped open before his words found him again.

"Yes." He said stiffly. "Angel."

Kassie gave him a funny look before a slice of pizza beaned her in the face, courtesy of Ce-Di. The food fight resumed.

Hours later all the teens were doing whatever they wanted to do. Adam was caring for Bella and Edward, Katroina's two deer that she left in his care. Todd was on the roof of the boy's cabin, shuddering in fear of Adam's deer.

"GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!" The usually joking trickster screamed in pure terror. "I **HATE** DEER!"

Adam glanced at the two baby deer happily eating an apple, looking too sweet and innocent to hurt a house fly.

The other teens were making a lot of noise as they carried on without adult supervision. Nicol and Jason were making out, Whight was practicing a love song on his guitar for Rissa, Ce-Di, Conroy and Nick were laughing together, Taylor was picking the petals off of a flower, Casey and Lily were still in the girls' cabin sleeping or hiding, Howard was being chased by Conroy's Woolly Beaver, Milan and Kassie were still in the mess hall enjoying Chef Hatchet's chocolate stash and Alex was nowhere in sight.

Alex was actually inside the outhouse of the Outhouse Confessionals.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**Alex flinched at he screaming from outside as he was starting another painting. "I'm kinda stuck in here until all the chaos dies down. Here's hoping Chris and Hatchet return soon." He dipped his paint brush in the blue. "On the upside, I finally figured out who my angel was. It was that Kassie girl. It's so weird. I forgot she existed there for a while but now she's all I think about. And what's up with Whight? He's been giving me the stink eye since he recovered from Chef Hatchet's beating." Alex shrugged and went back to his painting.**_

_**Static.**_

Evening came and the chaos died down slightly. All the tired teens were enjoying the warm sun as it shrunk behind the mountains. Bathed in evening sun Milan was on the dock, licking the chocolate off of her fingers as the other girls lounged by her side.

"Should we be worried about Chris and the cook?" She questioned. The other girls glanced at each other.

"Nah." They all said together and lounged on the dock.

Finally, they were enjoying their summer. The boys were inside the mess hall enjoying Hatchet's soda stash, burping and doing guy stuff.

"So… Taylor or… Kassie?" Jason questioned Alex as he finished burping the alphabet. The seventeen-year-old artist with hazel eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"I'd definitely paint Kassie." Alex returned. "Taylor seems too gloomy for something like that. Kassie has a good painting physique."

The boys burped and laughed.

"Okay… Okay. If you could be stuck here alone with one girl… who would it be?" Todd questioned.

"Mrs. BUTTERWORTH!" Conroy cheered. He got some of the strangest looks from the guys. "What? She's curvy, besides if I get hungry, I can EAT her!"

The other guys tipped their soda to that.

"Okay here's another one. Would you shave your head or… take a blind date to the prom?" Adam asked.

"I'd take the date." Nick answered.

"Are you serious? What if this blind date turns out to be a total loser?" Howard threw his hands in the air, nearly tossing his diet cola across the room. "Don't you care about yourself?!"

All the boys rolled their eyes.

"Howard! Are you really this shallow all the time?" Whight groaned. Howard scoffed.

"Am I shallow to care about my reputation? I am the second generation of Howard J. Philips family!" The seventeen-year-old boy stuck his nose in air. "I CARE about my reputation."

Nick blew a raspberry.

"From the beginning of this freak show, I've made it clear that I do not care what you all think of me." Howard continued. "But as far as the people back in the world know I'm a cherub with killer good looks and fresh breath."

He gave a celebrity smile that would make Chris McClean jealous.

"So… you'd shave your head instead?" Jason scratched his head. Howard nodded.

"I'm rich enough to afford millions of wigs." The seventeen-year-old prissy boy gave a smug grin.

"Then buy yourself a likable personality." Todd remarked. The other guys guffawed.

Howard got angry and stood, accidentally spilling his diet soda on his lap.

"AW! Now I need another soda!" The seventeen-year-old rich kid stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Todd was high-fived by Jason as they continued to laugh.

Howard walked into the kitchen, still steamed that he was the butt of jokes. Walking to the refrigerator, Howard grabbed another soda. Looking through the buffet window, the boy glared at the table of boys. Chris McClean had Casey's affections and now Todd was making fun of him. He'd get his revenge on both Todd and Chris. Then Howard heard something weird. It was like an idling chainsaw.

Turning around, the seventeen-year-old boy followed the sound to the back of the mess hall. Walking to the door, he opened it. He caught a flash of a ghostly white hockey mask, chainsaw and a hook before he was yanked out of the kitchen and rushed off into the woods.

Five minuets later the rest of the boys realized that Howard was gone.

"It seem a little quiet to you? It seems that we're missing something… irritating." Nick questioned, scratching his bag. The other boys nodded.

"Yeah. Where's Howard?" Jason stood. He and Alex, Nick, Adam and Todd got up and walked into the kitchen.

Whight was the only one to remain in the main mess hall. Yawning, he was tired from working on his love song to Rissa that he hoped would blow Alex's painting out of the water. Then he heard someone calling to him by whistling. Getting up Whight walked to the window and looked around the porch. No one but the whistling continued. Walking out the door, Whight followed the sound. It came from over the hand railing. Peeking over the railing he caught a white hockey mask worn by a big guy crouching under the porch. The boy's eyes widened before the man seized him by his shirt collar with the huge hook on his left hand and jerked him over the hand railing.

Jason, Nick, Todd, Alex and Adam walked out of the kitchen scratching their heads.

"Maybe he went to the little prissy boy's room." Todd stretched. "I say we-… Whight? Whight?"

The fifteen-year-old guitar guy was gone.

"Huh… the soda must have shot right through him." Adam stated.

Just then all the girls came rushing into the mess hall… or what was left of them. The boys saw that Milan's face was pale white. All the girls save for Lily, Casey and Taylor were present.

"Where's Taylor?" Todd barked.

"G-G-Gone!" Kassie trembled. "This big guy with a hockey mask and hook for a hand grabbed her as she walked to the bathroom! We heard her scream and then she was yanked into the woods by that man!"

The boys' jaws dropped to the ground.

"C'mon! Maybe we can catch them!" Jason ran out onto the porch. Looking around in all directions, Todd was the one standing too close to the mess hall's entrance.

As his back was turned, a hand with a bulky butcher's glove came down over his mouth and he was yanked through the mess hall, kitchen, out the back door and into the woods.

"Keep an eye on everyone!" Jason instructed and began counting the campers. "Todd? Todd? Todd! DUDE this isn't funny!"

Todd was gone.

"OMG!" Milan hugged Kassie.

Her hysterics were met with Nicol giving a stinging slap to her arm.

"Pull yourself together!" The skater girl snapped. "You're better to everyone if you keep a level head."

Milan bit down her fright and willed herself to be calm.

"Stay together and NO ONE goes anywhere alone!" Jason, being the expert on all things horrific of the cinematic genre, took command. "As far as we know Lily and Casey are still in their cabin. Let's make that our home base. Let's go."

The teens ran for the cabin. Bursting through the door everyone flooded into the small building. They regrouped and found the cabin totally empty. No Lily and No Casey.

"Where is Lily and Casey?!" The spazzy blond gasped as she yanked the blanket off of Casey's bunk. "You think they were the first of this kidnapper's victims? Perhaps they're being boiled as we speak!"

Conroy laughed as Ce-Di's comment didn't go over everyone so well.

"Stop it!" Milan barked. "Maybe they're just in the bathrooms… going to the bathroom."

Nick gasped and ran out the door. Jason and Alex heard him leave.

"Nick! Stay together!" Jason ran out after the crazed, if a lovesick, teen. Alex ran after Jason.

"Everyone stay here!" Alex gestured and zipped out the door.

Adam, Nicol, Kassie, Ce-Di and Conroy remained.

"Hey… has anyone seen my beaver?" Conroy looked out the window. As he did, a gloved hand reached up and yanked the fifteen-year-old out of the cabin.

Nicol gasped, seeing the boy get taken. She rushed to the window.

"Hey-!" She began to shout for Jason, Alex and Nick when she too was yanked out of the window by a hook hand.

In an instant everyone in the cabin was put on high alert. Ce-Di ran for the window and caught the back of the mysterious kidnapper in a hockey mask as he ran away with Conroy and Nicol in his beefy arms.

"Jason! Nick! Alex! The kidnapper's over here! He's got Conroy and Nicol! That's a full course meal!" The blond called out, waving her hands. But all three boys were inside the communal bathrooms and unable to hear her or the kidnapper zip into the forest with two more teens.

Inside the communal bathrooms, Nick feverishly looked through the stalls and showers. No Lily. That meant she was taken.

"NO!" Nick slammed his fist on the tile wall of the last shower stall. Jason and Alex finally caught up with him. "Lily's gone."

The two boy gulped.

"And we might be next if we don't stick together." Jason scolded. "We've got to make a plan, BACK with everyone else!"

Nick nodded but wasn't happy. Alex, Nick and Jason ran out the door and back to the girls' cabin, looking over their shoulders just incase the man with the hockey mask was sneaking up behind them.

Meantime Conroy and Nicol were in the grasp of a big man with a butcher's apron, bulky gloves and a hockey mask over his face. For some reason both couldn't scream. Maybe it was because they were too scared or maybe it was because when they opened their mouths to scream, they'd get a mouthful of tree branches. They were carried roughly, bouncing in the man's arms for a short time before they came to an unexpected light in the middle of the dark forest. It was a tent pitched up and a light shined inside of it. Faster than they could think, the kidnapper ran into the tent and dumped them on their butts.

Nicol and Conroy crawled away from the man in the butcher's apron and hockey mask until they heard a familiar voice.

"Oh stop it. You're only encouraging him." It was Howard. By that time Nicol's hand hit someone's foot.

Looking up the skater with the short black hair saw Lily standing in the corner of the tent. Craning around Nicol and Conroy saw Howard, Lily, Todd, Whight and Taylor looking kinda miffed.

"Whoa! You're all okay!" Nicol was on her feet then spun to the tall, muscular kidnapper. "You! Who are you?!"

Howard groaned.

"Isn't it obvious?" The seventeen-year-old boy growled. Then the man lifted up his mask; out popped the face of Chef Hatchet.

Nicol and Conroy gasped. Todd laughed.

"Yep. Got me too!" The trickster slapped his knee.

"That's right!" Chef Hatchet folded his big arms, smug if a little satanic grin on his face. But that only raised more questions.

"No way!" Conroy got to his feet, eyes wide and laughing. "You are WICKED quick! Where's Chris?! And didn't someone say you had a hook on your hand?"

"You _SEE_ any hook boy?!" Hatchet wiggled the fingers on his left hand. "No! I got me some help."

Lily shivered.

"Yeah. Just the creepiest person in all of Muskoka!" Taylor threw her arms in the air. "He's a REAL serial killer!"

Nicol and Conroy gasped before Conroy cheered.

"_Paroled_ serial killer." Hatchet corrected. "He know that if he pulls anything more than a noogie here, he's going right back to prison." Then the cook chuckled. "But you gotta love therealism that he brings to this challenge."

Conroy and Nicol groaned, now seeing that they were suckered.

"This is a stupid challenge! What are you trying to do? Scare the campers to death?!" Lily growled. Hatchet gave a sadistic smile.

"_Precisely_." The man's brown eyes darkened sinisterly before he cleared his throat. "Chris is filming another reality TV show about pet talent." Hatchet shivered. "So I'm the babysitter tonight! You got a problem with that maggots?!"

The teens shook their heads.

"Good." Hatchet nodded.

"Well, if Lily's here, where's Casey?" Nicol questioned. "She's no where in the camp."

Hatchet shrugged easily.

"Dunno. But either I will find her or… _Chains_ will." With a sinister laugh, the cook flipped down his hockey mask. "Hang tight, more of your friends are gonna join you."

Meanwhile with the other campers, they were coming to grips that Conroy and Nicol were stolen from right under them.

"This is bad. This guy's just plucking us one by one." Jason began pacing. "From now on, no one goes near the windows. If you need to use the bathroom… I suggest you use a can."

Milan scoffed.

"Girls can't go like that!" She scolded. Jason rolled his deep green eyes.

"Fine. Go to the communal bathrooms with the kidnapper lying in wait." The punker gestured. Milan fell silent.

As the room became quiet, then noticed how fast the sun had gone down. And then they heard a chainsaw motor.

"You hear that?" Kassie gasped.

"It sounds like… a chainsaw." Ce-Di strained to listen. "A fairly good-sized one by the sounds of it. It has one slightly faulty spark plug but I don't think that'll be a problem for chopping up a few teenagers."

Milan gasped and hugged Adam.

"I'm too young to die!" The curvaceous black-haired beauty tugged on Adam's shirt collar.

The room fell silent as they listened to the sound of that chainsaw. The noise of an idling chainsaw came closer and closer until it suddenly stopped. The teens let out the breath that they were holding in and listened. The relaxed and Milan let go of Adam.

"Is-… Is he gone?" Alex questioned walking into the middle of the room. No one answered; they listened and heard nothing.

All of a sudden, a chainsaw burst through the wood floor, cut a circle around Alex's feet and as the floor fell, so did he. The campers were frozen as they heard Alex give a grunt of surprise over the roaring chainsaw. As they helplessly listened, the boy's muffled screams grew distant at the kidnapper pulled her into the forest. Everyone was scared stiff.

"He-… came through the floor." Nick quivered, backing up until his legs hit a dresser in front of a window. Suddenly the window shattered and big arms wrapped around the much smaller sixteen-year-old boy.

Nick didn't have time to grab something when he too was yanked out of the cabin and whisked off into the night. By that time Milan was shrieking.

"OMG! _OMG_! **OMG**! We're all going to DIE!" The curvy brunette hugged Adam so tight, she was choking him. Jason held his head, a frightened look on his normally calm face.

"How many are there?" He glanced at all the windows and finally to the hole in the floor. Then he ran to a dresser. "Guys! Help me get this over the hole!"

Adam, Kassie and Ce-Di ran to Jason's side and tipped the huge oak dresser over the hole in the floor.

"Now everyone! Stay away from the windows and door! When they come back, we'll be ready for them!" Jason stated. Then the campers ran around the cabin, killer-kidnaper proofing the small building.

Meantime, Alex couldn't see the face of his attacker; he was too busy focusing on the idling chainsaw held to his throat. By the time he realized he was being taken to a tent in the middle of the island, he was dropped to the ground. Alex saw all the "kidnapped" campers inside the tent. Then he craned around to see his kidnapper. His hazel eyes widened when he saw the man. A tall man with piercing homicidal eyes from behind that chalk white hockey mask marred with… blood-like stains. The man was wearing a long apron covered in the same blood-like stains, heavy butcher's boots, a thick glove over his hand holding up his chainsaw and a bulky meat hook over his left arm where his hand should be. The tall man growled at the cowering teens in the tent.

Then another man dressed in the same outfit walked into the tent, holding a squirming Nick in his arms. Laughing as he tossing the bewildered Nick into the group of teens, Alex realized that the identical "kidnapper" was Chef Hatchet.

"Two down, five more to go." Chef Hatchet lifted up his hockey mask and Nick gave a sigh of relief. Hatchet looked over at his fellow "kidnapper". "Kids, many of you know this dude from the first group of sissy teens dumped on this island. This is "The Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook". We call him "Chains" for short."

The man set down his idling chainsaw and brought his hand up to his mask. Lifting the goalie mask off of his face, most of the kids would agree that he looked a lot better with it on. Pale face, buzz-cut black hair, those killer eyes and a mouth with crooked, unkempt teeth.

"Hello everyone." The big parolee waved, his voice nasally and sharp, totally off-setting his big, muscular killer persona. Howard scoffed.

"Gee; Chains and Hatchet… You two get your names changed just to make society reject you more?" The blond crossed his arms. "Is this a reality show or some cheesy horror movie?"

Chains and Hatchet chuckled.

"A little of both. Cameras were hidden all over camp so whether y'all knew it or not, you were being filmed all day." Hatchet the frowned. "And I know exactly which one of y'all trashed my kitchen!"

The teens cowered. Hatchet and Chains high-fived.

"Let's go get the other screamers." Flicking down his mask, Hatchet and the _Paroled _Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook ran off into the night.

Jason, Kassie, Ce-Di, Adam and Milan huddled in the cabin, listening silently.

"You think this killer dude is the reason why Chris, the camera crew and Chef Hatchet have gone AWOL?" Adam whispered to Kassie, the nearest to him. The fifteen-year-old girl swallowed hard and looked back at him.

"I really don't think they left the island." Ce-Di chirped, a flash of evil coming to her bright and spontaneous face. "I bet they're still within a few miles of this place… in pieces!"

Milan held in a shriek.

"Shut up about that!" The curvy girl was freaking, under her bed. Ce-Di laughed.

"How can you not love this?! It's a battle to the death and it's OUR battle!" The spazzy blond threw her hands in the air before Jason grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"You know Ce-Di," Jason hissed, "back in ancient Greek times, the Spartans deserted weak and sick infants to appease the war god they believed that lived in the mountains around their city. I dunno how valid that thought is today, but you'll make a lovely sacrifice to the killers stalking us now!"

Just then they heard a loud scratching at the door. Everyone held their breath again.

"He's back!" Milan squeaked.

The dresser they put in front of the door rattled before it was finally pushed over by a great force. The door swung open. Just as everyone thought a killer with a chainsaw would come running in and smear them all over the walls, Conroy's pet Woolly Beaver trotted into the cabin.

"Aw!" Jason released the table leg he was going to use as a weapon and glared at he animal. "It's just the walking bath-rug!"

He was about to drag the animal back out of the cabin, when he heard an idling chainsaw in the doorway. The other campers didn't have time to warn him and he didn't have time to run when he was snatched from the cabin by a big man with a chainsaw, hook-hand and white hockey mask. Adam and Kassie were on their feet in an instant and rushed after the kidnapper. They ran right into the second killer. Forced motionless in the second kidnapper's arms, Adam and Kassie were rushed off into the forest right behind the first killer that had Jason.

Milan was really freaking. She screamed and bolted out from her bed.

"We're the only ones left! WE'RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!" She screamed looking between Ce-Di and the darkness outside. "I gotta get off this island!"

With that the curvy sixteen-year-old girl ran for the boathouse.

"Milan! Wait! The pretty girl _always_ goes after the smart punk!" The fifteen-and-a-half-year-old spazz ran after the freaking girl.

Both girls made it to the boathouse and Milan slammed the door in Ce-Di's face. The curvy airhead saw the tugboat quietly floating in the water of the boathouse. As Ce-Di rubbed her face and walked into the little boat-shack, Milan was climbing into the boat. But she suddenly stopped short when she saw someone slumped over the steering wheel of the boat. In the dim light, she saw what looked like a man with a knife in his back drooped over the steering wheel. Milan shrieked and jumped out of the boat and into Ce-Di's arms.

"What-?" Ce-Di managed before the door to the boathouse burst open. Two big men in goalie masks stood in the doorway. "Cool!"

Milan shrieked.

"DON'T KILL ME!" The raven-haired ditz pleaded.

Then laughter erupted from the two men. Ce-Di, being the crazy spaz she was, started laughing with the two kidnappers/killers.

"Surprise." One of the men lifted up his mask, revealing Chef Hatchet's face. Ce-Di and Milan were thunderstruck.

"WICKED _COOLIO_!" Ce-Di cheered. "A super awesome challenge! I _never_ would have guessed!"

And Milan passed out cold in her arms.

Meanwhile, most of the teens were crammed inside the tent awaiting Hatchet and Chains' return with Ce-Di and Milan. The teens were entertained if a little traumatized by the unique challenge. Then they heard Ce-Di's chirpy voice and footfalls of Hatchet and Chains. The two "killers" and Ce-Di came inside the tent.

"Hiya guys!" The spazzy blond cheered, hugging Lily and Kassie. "Looks like we've all were "killed"!"

Milan came stumbling into the tent looking pale and dizzy as she held her head. Howard rolled his baby blue eyes.

"This is so lame." He voiced looking at Hatchet and Chains. "You two are terrible "killers"! Casey's still missing!"

Chef Hatchet looked at Chains.

"I thought you had her!" He lifted up his mask as Chains did the same.

"Who's Casey?" Chains questioned.

"The girl with blue hair and tattoos who's got it bad for Chris!" Hatchet threw his arms in the air. Chains shook his head.

The brawny black man groaned as he walked to the many computers, screens, control panels and communications inside the big tent. Clicking onto one of the computers, he tired to pinpoint the missing girl's location by checking each of the hidden cameras' point-of-view around the camp and island.

"Everyone stay here!" He barked over his shoulder. "It looks like this hunt ain't over yet."

Conroy was doing a pee dance.

"Chef dude… I gotta go!" The fifteen-year-old boy jumped up and down.

"So do I." Adam voiced.

"Here too!" Ce-Di cheered. "You nearly scared me bad enough to make me pee. But it looks like Howard _all ready_ wet his pants!"

She laughed and everyone looked to the crotch of Howard's pants. Howard stomped his foot.

"That's soda!" He retorted. Ce-Di rolled her blue-gray eyes.

"Sure it is… and I'm a natural blond." Ce-Di answered sarcastically. Cue confused silence.

Hatchet groaned.

"Fine! You three have five minuets and if I catch you going back to camp, I'll use that chainsaw and hack you up and make meatloaf out of the tiny meaty pieces!" He threatened. The kids cowered as Chains chuckled.

Adam ran out of the tent as Conroy spy-tumbled out of the tent and Ce-Di skipped out. The two boys and one girl went off into the woods. Adam and Conroy found trees to pee on while Ce-Di squatted in a bush.

"Some challenge huh?!" Conroy called into the air, relieving his bladder. Ce-Di giggled from her bush.

"AWESOME challenge! It was SO cool!" She laughed.

Adam rolled his eyes but then noticed the bush in front of him moved. Zipping up his pants he neared it, thinking it was Conroy's nutty Woolly Beaver following them. He was about to call to Conroy when he heard a metallic scrape from inside the bush. Freezing, Adam listened. In an instant he was tackled. He caught a glimpse of someone with a leather mask and long, sharp, finger-like claws on his hands. But he was immediately silenced by a slash of the _real_ killer's claws.

"Adam?" Conroy heard a funny sound from over where Adam was peeing. Zipping up his fly, the fifteen-year-old walked over to find the auburn-haired boy. "Dude? You gotta go number two too?"

Then Conroy was pulled from standing and silenced just as Adam was. Ce-Di didn't hear either of the two boys anymore. Pulling up her underwear, she stood from behind her bush.

"Guys?" She scratched her head. Before she squeeze out another word, someone seized her by the back of her shirt and yanked into the bushes.

Three teens on the island were silenced. A person in a leather mask peeked out from behind a bush where he claimed his third victim. Shining like a beacon in that dark night, he saw the tent full of teens. His long claws itched, pleading to be satisfied. The Slasher slinked closer to the tent.

TBC...?

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	13. Fright Night

Hello everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter the campers, Chef Hatchet and the _Paroled_ Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook face off against this mystery slasher that took down three of their own. Enjoy.

As I tear down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: Love... hate... review.

_Dreamer-by-Day: So Todd lover huh? Next chapter, you'll see more Taylor&Todd action._

_Quartzy and Sue: Ce-Di... she's still crazy._

_wicketi78759: 1... I've updated. 2... anything can happen. 3... you and your character are in the sheltered harbor of my patience. I obey my whims and so if Nick must go, Nick must go._

_AstroCreep: I knew you'd like the horror chapters. They're my favorite too! I LOVE horror! Enjoy this horrific chapter!_

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Stop blaming the killer for your TLTSID... That's not very nice._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: WICKED! And note to Nicol: (CJzilla blows raspberry)_

_RenesmeeScarlet: I wouldn't handle Lily's situation any easier._

_pinkluver93: In the next chapter, Howard's gonna start picking on Chris._

_karebear0724: Casey? Scary?! No! She's cute and cuddly! Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing. Todd&Taylor in the next chapter._

_Sister Strange: (CJzilla chuckles sheepishly) Uh... sorry for the week and one day wait... I had to get these two chapters perfect. So enjoy and you're not too far off with your guesses..._

**AN: Next chapter I will have the campers go through a hypnosis challenge. "Mood enhancers" will be toyed with. Tell me what you want your favorite characters to go through!**

* * *

Chapter 11.2

_Fright Night_

The last anyone checked a clock, it was about ten thirty at night. Darkness swallowed up the Muskoka island completely; the lingering light of the sunset no longer glowed in the distance. The dark and deep forest around the tent was strangely silent as it hid a true killer stalking the teens and two adults remaining on the island.

Chef Hatchet was busy fiddling with the computers that controlled the unmanned, hidden cameras set up around the island. So far every teen had been "captured"; all except one and she was no where to be seen. Frustrated, the brawny chef dressed up like a killer muttered curse words under his breath as he looked for the missing girl. The _Paroled_ Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook kept an eye on the remaining kids in the tent. "Chains" as he was called by Hatchet was busy intimidating the teens while answering some questions.

"So how many people have you killed? Really?" Jason, the seventeen-year-old punker with spiky brown hair questioned, suddenly taking an interest in this convicted killer.

Milan, the sixteen-year-old curvaceous girl was squirming as she looked between Jason and Chains.

"Stop TALKING to him, Jason!" She peeked out from behind the Taylor and Alex. "He's going to snap and cut you up with his chainsaw!"

Jason looked back at Milan.

"Aw. That chainsaw won't cut me up… It'll do a good job of ripping me into chunks before splintering my bones. I'll be nothing but a mass of quivering gore." The punker smiled back at her. Milan paled even more as Lily, Nicol and Kassie felt dinner come up. "Chainsaws aren't made for "cutting" people up. Just trees."

"Yeah, but chainsaws make one wicked weapon for one wicked horror movie!" Todd high-fived Jason. "Seriously, being in a horror movie has always been a dream of mine! Although, this is more of a reality TV set up with a paroled killer and a chef dressed up to be a killer… but it's as close to a horror movie as I'm gonna get!"

"I'm happy two people are enjoying this stupid fiasco." Howard rolled his eyes. "I knew this wasn't real all along. As soon as this freak grabbed me," He motioned for Chains, "and dragged me outta the mess hall, I knew this was Chris McClean's doing."

"Well, he thought of it." Chains said, his voice nasally and sharp making everyone forget for a second that he was a sentenced _serial_ killer. That got Jason's brain back onto his question.

"Okay, okay; Give me a ballpark estimate, Chains. C'mon!" The seventeen-year-old punk went back to bugging the paroled mass murderer. The other teens were forced to listen as they were in close quarters to each other.

Nick turned to Lily.

"Are you all right, Lily?" The sixteen-year-old boy questioned the shy girl, his blue eyes shining with genuineness. The fifteen-year-old girl with long ebony hair and blue dress blushed as she looked away as she nodded.

"I'll take the killer over that stupid beaver any day." Lily shuffled her feet remembering her mortifying beaver-eating-her-underwear-while-it's-still-on-her-body incident. She felt Nick put his hand on her shoulder.

The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag over his head couldn't come up with any encouraging words to say that didn't involve "beaver" and "butt" in the same sentence, so he let his eyes do all the talking. Lily felt her face get hot and that feeling of her insides being tickled with the feet of a thousand giggling, sugary butterflies dancing on flower petals was back again. But her heart prompted her brain to make her hand move to his. Lily grabbed Nick's hand and she squeezed. To her delight, he squeezed back.

"Got 'er!" Hatchet suddenly exclaimed. Chains moved over to the cook, looked over his shoulder and at the computer screen. "It's a replay of fifteen minuets ago. Tattoo girl was at mine and Chris' campsite!"

"Aw!" Kassie sympathized. "Casey's been napping all day, she probably didn't see anyone around and went to find us."

"*coughcough*-andChris-*coughcough*" Todd "coughed" making some of the campers giggle. Howard's stomach turned.

"Well?" He gestured at Hatchet and Chains. "Go get her and END this! PLEASE! I'm bored as it is."

The brawny black cook spun in his chair.

"Prissy boy's right." He turned to Chains. "Tattoo girl is probably ¾ of the way back to camp. We can take her in the woods and REALLY scare the beans outta 'er!" Chains gave an evil smile as Hatchet suddenly realized something. "Hey! Where's the three kids that went out to take a wiz?"

The other teens looked around and shrugged. Hatchet got so mad a blood vessel popped out of his forehead, making Whight cringe.

"If those little boogers ruin our scare on Tattoo girl, I WILL hack them up with a chainsaw." The cook fumed.

Then, all of a sudden, the video feed from the cameras was cut.

Hatchet saw the snowy screen out of the corner of his eye and turned back to his computer.

"What the hey?" He questioned. "The video's been cut." Growling he looked back at Chains. "I'll work on this. Chains, you get those other three brats and bring 'em back!"

Nodding the _Paroled_ Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook took a step toward the exit of the tent. Grunting in frustration at the computer, Hatchet wondered why the video stream was all snowy. Did a freak wind blow out the cords? Were they cut somehow? Just then they heard the sound of metal grinding on metal before Chains stumbled backwards back into the tent, holding his hockey mask.

"Don't mess with me Chains! I'm not in the mood." The cook stood from the chair.

Then the paroled killer removed his hand from his mask. Four long and sharp gashes were in the fiberglass of his white goalie mask. Everyone was stunned.

"Something out there tired to take my HEAD OFF!" Chains exclaimed, flipping up his mask. Then they all saw a dot of blood steadily growing under his shirt's sleeve.

"Aw _man_! Is that-… Is that what I think it is?!" Whight flinched. Yep; blood was trickling from a wound on Chains' arm. Kassie came to the man's aid, ripping off the bandage on Whight's head and wrapped it around Chains' arm.

Before another question could be asked, ten long knife-like blades shot through the fabric of the side of the tent. The teens jumped and rushed to the opposite side of the tent, watching the vinyl getting shredded. The knife-like blades cut through the fabric like butter and in an instant, a figure burst through the ribboned tent-side. The teens and two adults saw someone standing partly in the light and partly in the dark; someone with a marred leather mask, black and red flannel, ripped up jeans covered in… dark red spots and long, sharp, finger-like claws on his hands.

"Holy-!" Todd peeped. The man stepped completely into the tent and let his claws drop to his sides carefully. "_Tell_ me he's with you guys!"

To answer Todd's question, the man in the leather mask slashed the air around the nearest camper, Kassie. Doing so, the man took off a chunk of her black hair. Kassie gasped as Alex jumped in front of her. The nutty seventeen-year-old artist was close enough to become a pincushion now. But before the Slasher in the mask could touch Alex, Chef Hatchet picked up his chair and threw it at the mysterious leather-face man. It hit the Slasher and he lost his balance.

"MOVE!" Hatchet ordered everyone out of the tent as the Slasher rolled to his knees. Swiping at the ankles of Alex and Kassie, his long, deadly claws struck the tent post and brought the fabric down on himself.

As the leather-faced Slasher was busy, Chef Hatchet and Chains led the teens down a dark forest path, straight back to Camp Wanawanaka.

Meanwhile Casey was lazily walking down a dark path back to camp. She yawned. Napping all day made the head cold she had feel a lot better but not great. She walked clear across the island to see if Chris McClean had some cold medicine in his trailer. Imagine her surprise when she found no one, no campers, no Chef Hatchet, no camera men and no Chris McClean on the entire island; well, where she looked anyway. Casey figured that everyone was doing a nutty challenge off-island and left her behind to get better. Being alone was just fine with her, but Allister's company or even Chris's would make this day far better.

She felt bad about Allister getting voted off; she didn't even have a good make-out session with the boy. Now he was gone and the island seemed a lot bigger now. Oh well. There was still Chris to annoy and Howard to harass; ALL of the fun wasn't gone out of the summer. Casey sneezed, not knowing that less than a quarter mile away, the other teens, Chef Hatchet and the _Paroled_ Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook were running for their lives.

The teens were led by the two adults to the meat locker; the closest secure structure to them. Chef Hatchet opened the door and rushed the kids inside. Chains was the last one in and as Hatchet eyed the darkness behind them, he knew that Slasher wasn't far. Shutting and locking the door to the meat locker, the cook turned to the kids in his care.

"Who's not dead?! Sound off!" He barked. The teens made their presence known and just as Hatchet was about to rattle off a plan, they all heard heavy footfalls on the dirt outside.

Chef Hatchet, Chains and the remainder of the campers huddled at the back of the meat locker. They listened to the leather-faced Slasher jiggle the doorknob, his claws shrieking on the metal door. Everyone nearly wet themselves.

"This isn't fun anymore." Milan was crying as she held Whight.

The door and the small window rattled as the leather-faced Slasher continued to scratch on the metal. Everyone listened as the Slasher left the door and ran one of his hands along the sides of the metal meat locker. He walked the entire building, dragging his claws over the metal making a sound that seared into the minds of his victims. He circled around and began attacking the door again, rattling the screws of the hinges. Everyone heard that first loose screw hit the concrete floor with a loud ping.

"He's coming in!" Hatchet gasped then looked over at the four biggest guys in the meat locker. "Freaky kid with the 3D glasses, boy that flirts; help me and Chains hold the door shut!"

With that the brawny cook, Jason, Todd and the paroled serial murderer ran to the door and braced it with their bodies. On the other side of the door, they all felt the Slasher's strength as he pushed against the old door.

"What in the heck are we up against?!" Jason dug his sneakers deep into the concrete as the door bucked. "This isn't no two-bit reality show any more!"

Chef Hatchet strained to hold the door shut.

"Shut up and push!" The brawny black man barked. Just when the second of the door hinge screws fell to the floor, a light cut through the darkness.

Immediately the Slasher stopped his onslaught on the door and craned around to see where the light came from. Leaning up, Hatchet caught a glimpse of the source of the light.

"Sweet Easter…" He breathed. "It's the kitchen!" Then he turned to the kids. "Who's in the kitchen?!"

The teens counted themselves over. Nicol gasped.

"It's gotta be Casey! She's not here!" Indeed, the seventeen-year-old girl was missing from the group. Hatchet turned back to the window to see the Slasher stalking toward the mess hall.

"He's goin' for the kitchen! That girl's _dead_!" Then the man began kicking the door. "HEY! HEY over here you leather-headed freak!"

Jason, Todd and Chains joined Hatchet in banging on the door, trying to get the killer's attention. Nothing. The Slasher disappeared around the mess hall, aiming for the front entrance.

"We gotta DO something!" Kassie pleaded. "Casey's all alone!"

But Chef Hatchet held out his arm.

"I'm not risking all of you for her. Tattoo girl is smart and she's in the kitchen; there are dozens of knives in there. She might be able to slow that freak down." The brawny cook gave everyone a straight, solid stare. "We have to figure out a way outta here and until we do that, y'all stay PUT!"

The teens and two adults knew Casey was a dead girl and that they were only waiting to hear her scream.

Meanwhile, Casey was inside the kitchen of the mess hall fixing herself a cup of hot coco. Her slight head cold was annoying her and she would take a dip in the hot tub after this. Casey assembled the hot chocolate but it wouldn't help anyone until it had a big pile of whipped cream on top. Going to the refrigerator, she pulled out the can of whipped cream and shook it.

Walking over to her cup of coco, she tipped the can to squirt in the delicious canned whipped cream when she heard a creak in the floor boards behind her. Turning, her eyes combed the empty entrance and mess hall. Shrugging it off, Casey passed the creak off as the building settling.

She turned back to her coco and squirted herself a good sized pile of whipped cream onto her cup. As she was squirting the canned cream, she caught movement in front of her. Looking up she saw someone standing across the kitchen island from her, someone with a leather mask and long, sharp, finger-like claws on his hands.

Immediately she stared, not believing what she was seeing. Then the man in the mask jumped up on the island, took big, slow steps across it and looked down at her. His fingers twitched, making those long, metal claws gleam with the florescent light above his head. The man gently raked them together, making a menacing and shrill metallic shriek. Casey blinked and took a step back, whipped cream can still in her hand. The masked man threw back his head and gave a loud evil laugh as he kicked her hot coco to the side.

"I wanna hear you scream for mercy, sweetheart." His voice was dangerous, hoarse and evil. The man crouched on the island, ready to pounce as he watched the young girl before him like a cat would a mouse.

Casey stood there for a second, not moving a muscle. Then she brought her hand up to her sunglasses and slowly took them off. Setting them on the counter beside her, Casey gave a smirk, her brown eyes held to the killer's leather face.

"Bring it on leather-head." She challenged.

Both stared each other down for a tense second before Casey bolted to the side, pulled two cooking knives out of their sheaths and held them above her head as the killer's sharp claws came down. Metal shrieked and the battle began. The Slasher pushed but Casey pushed back, both locked and close enough to each other to feel their breath. The seventeen-year-old broke the struggle when she brought her big biker boot to the killer's shin. The sharp pain in his leg made the crazed man let up. Casey pushed with all her might and sent him stumbling back. The Slasher retook his ground as Casey flicked the knives in her hands so she could get better leverage if she landed a strike. The Slasher opened his claws and swiped the air menacingly.

"You'll pay for my hot chocolate, leather-head." The girl smirked and held one fist to her face and the other poised to strike.

The Slasher jumped at her. Casey blocked his first hand by catching the side of his hand with the dull side of her knife. The man thrust his other hand toward her. The potentially decapitating blow was deflected again when the girl forced his aim to her left but a simple push of the dull side of the knife. The claws and knife were tangled together. Casey smiled at the man before flicking her wrist. The glove and claws easily came off of the Slasher's hand and were tossed to the other side of the room. The Slasher jumped back, only one set of claws now.

He saw the girl smile at him as she tossed one of her knives on the kitchen's island. Though the knife landed within arm's-reach the man merely looked at it and returned his eyes to the teen girl. This was more like a game than a life-or-death struggle. The Slasher set his free hand behind his back and splayed his sharp claws open. Casey took his challenge and charged him.

"Can anyone see what's going on in there?" Lily questioned, too scared to move out from the back of the meat locker. Jason and Todd were at the back with the other campers as Chef Hatchet and Chains watched the kitchen.

"I can't tell." Hatchet lied. In the windows he could see the "Slasher" and the girl wrestle each other. The cook glanced at Chains and said in a whispered voice: "What is he doing in there? He's not sticking to the plan."

Chains looked between Hatchet and the kitchen.

"You think his earpiece got knocked out?" The parolee killer questioned quietly.

"No." Hatchet frowned. "He's turned the receiver off. I can only hear what's going on in there, he can't hear me." Chef Hatchet brought his hand to his ear and listened again on the tiny radio transmitter earpiece. Now he was very annoyed. "We need to keep these brats in the dark until the "Slasher" has his fun."

"Hey! C'mon!" Jason walked back up to the two adults. "We gotta rush the kitchen. There's only ONE leather-faced freak to our eleven kids and two psycho adults! We can take 'im!"

"Oh yeah, short-stuff?" Hatchet challenge turned to the boy. "And how many of us will that killer stab before we get the drop on him? No way." The cook looked at his watch. "Chris is scheduled on a boat back in fifteen minuets. Since I didn't radio a report to him, he'll know something went wrong. My guess is that he's bringing the cavalry. All we have to do is survive, keep our heads and stay put!"

Silence from Jason and the brawny black man knew he won that argument. Hatchet knew the "Slasher" was having fun but for this charade to seem real, he was going to have to break off within the next fifteen minuets. That is… if Casey didn't stab him before then.

Casey felt her back hit the counter as her knife and the killer's claws were locked together. She was covered in sweat from wrestling the leather-faced killer. But that didn't mean she wasn't having fun. Fighting a psycho, leather-headed killer with claws was kinda a fantasy of hers and now that her mild fever was escalating, she was getting bolder. The Slasher's arm was getting tired of repeated attempts to take the girl's head off. She kept deflecting his claws and now both were feeling the wear of the fight.

"Give up, sweetheart. I'm gonna getcha." He cooed menacingly at her, pushing down on his claws. The teen laughed a little.

"Yeah, yeah; gut me like a fish and all that." Casey gritted her teeth with strain before she brought her knee to the man's side. With a knee in his kidney, the Slasher bent with the blow.

Casey pushed his claws off and as he was reeling, swiped him across the ankles with her foot. The Slasher's legs went out from under him like old table legs. In an instant he was on his back. Blinking the kidney kick and vertigo out of his head, the man saw the girl flip her knife in her hand. She aimed for his hand and brought it down. He expected something much gorier but instead the knife cut through the fabric of his sleeve and into the floor, pinning his unharmed hand to the wood.

Casey grabbed the other knife from the island, which was very close to where the Slasher fell. Driving the big knife through his black and red flannel handcuff, she had pinned both of his hands to the floor. He couldn't move. The girl panted, catching her breath from fighting the killer.

Casey looked down at the man in the leather mask who she found to be heaving for breath as well. She smiled and her hand went for the nearest counter. The Slasher heard her hand curl around something and he braced for what he thought was a knife coming toward him. He heard a "thunk" next to his head. As his eyes opened he saw the girl on her knees next to him, a can of whipped cream next to his head.

"Gotcha." Casey smiled, canister of whipped cream in her hand. Then she straddled the pinned man making his body go stiff with surprise.

Chuckling, she took a hold of the bottom of his mask and began slipping it off of his face. Soon a neck, a chin with rough five o'clock shadow and a mouth with white gritted teeth was exposed. The Slasher expected her to yank his mask clean off but she didn't. Casey released his mask and grabbed her can of whipped cream.

"I wanna hear you scream for mercy." She smiled. Tipping up the can, she applied a small line to the man's lips.

The Slasher's mouth opened in surprise and he couldn't get a word out before Casey kissed him. The man was floored as the teen girl hummed with pleasure. Now he knew what the whipped cream was for.

Meanwhile Chef Hatchet looked at his watch and then at Chains. Ten of the fifteen minuets was gone. The "Slasher" was supposed to "disappear" and then this whole psycho-Slasher-gets-the-teens-challenge would be over. But the "Slasher" was not sticking to the schedule!

"What's he doing now?" Chains questioned Hatchet as he held a garden rake and shot the freaked teens a menacing glare.

Hatchet listened to his two-way earpiece. He heard a lot of garbling, humming and something that sounded like… a whipped cream can?

"I have no clue but he's blowing this challenge. We got five minuets before Chris is supposed to "show up"." The burly black man hushed. Glancing back at the cowering teens he shook his head. "We're gonna have to make a move that isn't as planned."

Chains nodded.

"Following your lead." The parolee saluted.

"Good. And put that rake down!" Hatchet swatted the rake out of the equally sized paroled killer's hands. Turning to the kids the cook resumed his "role". "All right you sniveling brats! We need to make a break for the boathouse! That's closest to the water that is out of the killer's reach and where Chris can spot us easier!"

Milan whimpered.

"The boathouse?! NO! I saw-! I saw-!" She was hyperventilating. "I saw that BODY in there! I'm not gonna be in the same building as a DEAD BODY!"

Hatchet gave everyone a steely military stare.

"Well it's either that… or leaving here in body bags." He said, his voice getting lower with gravity. The teens gulped.

"Yes! I don't know about you guys but I'm running to that boathouse!" Howard's blue eyes were so wide, they could be seen in the dark. Hatchet nodded.

"What about the rest of you?" The cook barked. The other teens nodded. "Good. Now when me an' Chains will zip into the kitchen and keep the killer distracted. Y'all run to that boathouse like you're being paid for it. Don't move until either one of us or Chris gets you! Got it?!"

Again everyone nodded.

"A'ight." Hatchet leaned against the door, looked out the window and nodded at Chains. "GO!"

The door flew open. The two adults sprinted to the kitchen as the teens flew toward the boat house. Chains and Hatchet crouched in front of the back door of the kitchen, acting like there was a real killer in the kitchen. As soon as every teen was out of sight and/or in the boathouse Hatchet and Chains stood. Twisting the doorknob they came inside the kitchen, expecting Casey to have stabbed the "Slasher" by now. Instead they found something FAR more surprising.

There was the "Slasher", sleeves pinned to the floor by cutlery and he and Casey making out. Both cook and paroled killer were shocked.

"Aw MAN!" Hatchet growled in disgust as he threw his hands up at Casey. "GIRL! You up done _outta_ yo mind!"

By that time Casey's mouth left the "Slasher's" and she looked up at Hatchet, most of her face covered with whipped cream.

"Hey." She greeted, panting as she sat up on the "Slasher's" lap. "You're not dead."

Hatchet's eye twitched. He was _so_ grossed out, he lost the ability to puke. Walking over to the girl he picked her up by the back of her shorts.

"Outta yo mind!" He wagged his finger at her. Casey frowned.

"HEY!" She complained. "I'm enjoying myself here!"

She motioned for the pinned and panting "Slasher", whipped cream all over his mouth and shirt completely unbuttoned. Hatchet now felt his dinner coming up.

"Chains!" The cook turned to the parolee killer standing bewildered to the side. "Take this little _FREAK_ to outside! While I… take care of the Slasher."

As soon as Casey saw the burly man with the hook-hand, "bloody" apron, killer stare and hockey mask pulled up over his face, she squealed. Chef Hatchet dropped her and she practically ran into Chains' arms.

"Hi." Casey cooed to Chains running her finger over his chin. "My name's Casey and I dig killers."

Looping her arms around the shocked paroled killer's neck, Chains started for the door, a giggling girl in his arms.

When both left the mess hall, Hatchet turned his attention to the "Slasher".

"You are CRAZIER than the tattoo girl!" He pulled the knives from the floor and released the cuffs of the "Slasher's" shirt sleeves. The "Slasher" was now free to move. "YOU are _blowing_ this challenge!"

The man sat up shook his head chuckled.

"That depends." The "Slasher's" normal voice was eerily familiar. "How are the other campers handling the "Slasher"?"

Hatchet watched the "Slasher" stand and folded his arms across his chest.

"They're scared poop-less." He tapped his finger. "But this charade's gonna be shot down in flames if YOU don't make your scheduled appearance… _Chris_."

The "Slasher" laughed as he pulled off his leather mask. From under the gory-looking mask came the face of the host of Total Drama Island: Chris McClean.

"All right, all right." Chris ran his hand through his messy black hair. Looking down at his appearance he couldn't help but smile.

His mouth, neck and most of his chest was covered in whipped cream, his shirt was totally unbuttoned and his pants were dirty from being on the floor.

"That was fun." Chris wiped his lips, the taste of whipped cream and Casey's chapstick still in his mouth. "I should have thought of this challenge WAY earlier."

Hatchet gagged, rushed over to the nearest trash can and ralfed.

Meantime the campers were huddled inside the quiet boathouse as they tried to ignore the dead body slumped over the steering wheel of the tugboat. Milan was crying in Whight's arms as Jason and Nicol, Lily and Nick, Alex and Kassie and Taylor and Todd were in each other's arms.

"He got Ce-Di and Conroy, Adam and now Casey!" Milan whimpered. "We're next! Chris won't make it here in time!"

Just when they thought it was hopeless, they saw several flash lights shining in the boathouse's windows. They held their breath as the boathouse's door swung open and they saw Chris McClean, Chef Hatchet and the camera crew rush into the small building.

"Everyone all right?" There was a sly if a little contented smile on Chris's picturesque celebrity face.

""All right"? ALL RIGHT?!?!?" Howard roared, camera in his face. "There's a _killer_ out there! He got those three campers AND Casey! I'm freaking out here!"

To everyone's surprise Chris laughed.

"There's no killer here. It was all apart of your very elaborate challenge." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Milan ran to Chef Hatchet and ducked behind him.

"But-! But there's a dead body in the boat! I SAW IT!" The curvy raven-haired girl whimpered pointing to the tugboat. Chris and Hatchet laughed as they shined their flashlights into the tugboat.

Everyone saw Ted the dummy slumped over the steering wheel but still covered in blood.

"That's the dummy, Milan. He was put there to deter anyone from making a break off of the island. We made the "blood" by mixing raspberry jelly with corn syrup." Chris stated proudly. "Works every time."

"And makes a tasty snack." Hatchet smiled as he watched Milan's face pale more.

"What about everyone else?" Whight stepped up to Chris and Hatchet, eyes still buggy from the adrenaline rush.

"Fine. They had to be taken away from the group to make our little "killing spree" convincing." Hatchet gave a sinister smile. "In fact, Casey's right outside with Chains."

The campers rushed outside to see Casey wearing Chains' goalie mask as she was getting a piggy-back ride from the parolee killer. She was whispering into his ear and whatever she was saying, she was making Chains blush and giggle.

"Casey!" Howard cheered, throwing his hands in the air. "You're all right!"

The seventeen-year-old rocker chick with a killer fetish lifted up the goalie mask over her face and gave the other campers a funny look.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She hugged Chains' neck. The girl giggled gleefully.

"You-! And the kitchen-! With the REAL killer-!" Kassie stammered, shaking. Casey swatted the air.

"Aw. It's gonna take more than some killer to scare me." She giggled again and walked her fingers up Chains' neck, making the paroled criminal chuckle. The campers gagged.

Chris walked up behind the teens.

"That was some of the greatest freak out footage Total Drama Island has ever had!" The TV host beamed. "Milan's face when she saw the "dead guy in the boathouse" for the first time, Howard's scream and just all of you campers getting scared enough to wet yourselves!" Then his face fell serious. "But I think it was the Wailing Walleye who stole the show. Casey fearlessly took on the "Slasher" inside the kitchen."

Casey laughed as she bowed, still on Chains' back.

"So Marmots; it looks like you are on the chopping block tonight. See you at the Campfire Ceremony." Chris smiled. The Flaming Marmot team moped as the shell-shocked Wailing Walleye separated and went back to their cabins.

Minuets later the Flaming Marmots were assembled in front of Chris. The TV host stood there with a straight face and a plate of marshmallows in one hand. Looking over the teens' scared faces, he fought off a smile.

"Today's challenge was sneaky but it was a test of keeping a cool head under… a killer situation." Chris let a little giggle go. "You guys put up a valiant stand and I am touched to see so much concern for your fellow teammates." He glanced at Lily and Nick who managed small smiles. "But the team has voted and someone will be going home tonight." He picked up a marshmallow but Kassie raised her hand.

"Uh… Where are Conroy and Adam? They've been missing since… the killer "got" them." The girl gave a tiny smile at the annoyed look Chris gave her.

"Let me assure you that Conroy and Adam are safe. Chef Hatchet is in the middle of getting them as we speak." The TV host stated, rolling his beady eyes. "Can I finish now?"

Kassie nodded meekly. Clearing his throat, Chris continued.

"This is a marshmallow of invincibility. The one who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and never, ever come back… EVER." Everyone swallowed hard. "Now let's get to that. Kassie."

The bubbly girl caught her marshmallow and smiled.

"Lily." Chris called into the air tossing a marshmallow to the shy girl. "Nick." Another marshmallow. "Taylor." Tossing the goth girl a marshmallow, Chris then he held up two more. "These are for Conroy and Adam but seeing that they're not here at the moment, I'll just feed them to Conroy's beaver."

The man tossed the two marshmallows to the beaver sitting beside Kassie as she stroked his head. The Woolly Beaver ate up the marshmallows. Then Milan and Howard saw that they were the only ones left.

"Howard and Milan; you are the only campers left." Chris stated. "Howard, from the beginning, everyone has hated your guts." Howard folded his arms but nodded. "Milan, you had about four freak outs tonight. It seems that YOU cannot keep a cool head. So… the Marmots have spoken and tonight…" Chris paused, hold up the single marshmallow. "Howard is staying." The marshmallow landed in Howard's lap. "Milan… you're outta here."

Milan looked relieved as she stood from her seat.

"That's all right with me. This place is too scary for me!" With that Milan walked back to camp to pack her stuff. The remainder of the Marmots and Chris shared an awkward silence.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well I knew I wasn't going home." Howard crossed his arms. "As apart of this alliance, Lily and Nick run the risk of treason for voting ME off."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Well this is… weird… This WHOLE day and this WHOLE challenge is weird!" Kassie blinked at the screen. "First I thought for sure that that "Chains" dude was a real killer but then after I'm "captured" and taken into this weird tent, Chef Hatchet's hosting and telling me it's just a challenge. Then… the "real" killer showed up and scared me senseless! I've never thought I was THAT close to death before. I wonder what Casey did to the Slasher in the kitchen…" Then she fell silent before a small smile came to her face. "Alex poured on the chivalry tonight! I know he likes Rissa but he called me "Angel". That's totally cool but I have no idea what brought that on!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"This was one TWISTED challenge!" Nick threw his arms in the air. "First we wake up and there's no adults or cameramen anywhere, Lily gets her underwear stolen by the beaver and we were face by TWO killers! But Milan did freak out more than anyone else so…"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Who did I vote off?" Milan gave the screen a wide eyed stare. "ME! I'm not staying here on this freaky island any more!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Well that was a supremely disappointing Campfire Ceremony." He frowned at the screen and folded his arms. "I was expecting a far more dramatic ending."**_

_**Static.**_

Minuets later Milan was getting hugs from Kassie, Lily and Ce-Di as she boarded the Boat of Losers. Hopping into the tugboat, the curvy girl waved at all the friends she made at that weird island. She felt better about getting off the rock though; no more scary killers. Looking at the captain of the boat, to her horror, she saw Chains the paroled serial killer. He looked back at her and gave a twisted smile. Milan fainted. Shrugging Chains looked back at the odd summer camp, touched the bandages over his fake wound and smiled. Maybe he would return here and scare himself up a little more fun. The Boat of Losers carried the paroled killer and Milan into the night and back to civilization.

Meanwhile, Casey was chilling in the Wailing Walleye hot tub, the hot water doing wonders on her slight head cold. Resting her head on her folded arms over the side, she closed her eyes and sighed. That was quite the evening. TWO killers for the price of one! This night couldn't get any better.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Casey squealed. "This is like "Total KILLER Island"! Or "Casey's Killer Fantasy Island"! Either way, I'm swimming in bad guys!"**_

_**Static.**_

Then she felt as if someone was suddenly standing beside her. Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw Chris McClean standing in front of her. Casey yawned slightly.

"Hey Chris." She gave a lazy smile. "Heard about your other hosting job. How'd it go?"

The seventeen-year-old girl lifted her upper body out of the water and looked the man in eye. Chris had an easy grin on his face.

"Slow and boring. Most of the pets had absolutely no talent anyway." He answered. "As much as you teens annoy me, it's more exciting here."

Then he took Casey's sunglasses from his shirt's pocket.

"You had an exciting evening." His grin turned dirty as he handed her the sunglasses. "Making out with the "Slasher"? That's a first here."

The seventeen-year-old rocker chick giggled as she looked into the starry sky.

"He was a great kisser." She returned, smiling as she closed her eyes and slipped her glasses onto her face. "Who is he? A paid actor? Intern? Can I have his phone number?"

Chris maintained his smile but he prayed that her glasses were dark enough that she didn't see his blush.

"Let's just say he's affiliated with this show." He answered. "But my guess is that he'll remember the whipped cream and knives for a long time."

Then he saw Casey look at him funny.

"How'd you know about the whipped cream?" She cocked a brow at him. Chris felt a lump form in his throat as he cool swagger faltered.

"Uh… Hatchet told me." He cleared his throat and gave his most convincing smile. Casey seemed to buy it as her curious look faded. "That… and you have whipped cream in your hair."

Casey ran her fingers through her hair and found her blue locks to be sticky with the canned whipped cream. She sighed and Chris saw her blush.

"I just hope he doesn't catch this little cold I have. I did have ten minuets of hard-core making out with him; he MUST have my bug." Casey sat back down in the hot tub not noticing the suddenly surprised look on Chris's face.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Uh… I guess I should look forward to a head cold in the near future here." Chris gave a nervous smile. "And… as far as catching Casey's bug…" He paused, looked up and smiled. "Call me lovesick."**_

_**Static.**_

Meantime Chef Hatchet was inside his kitchen, grumbling as he cleaned up. His kitchen was TRASHED! From the looting the kids did earlier today to the fight between Casey and "Slasher" Chris, there was food, knives, disheveled pans and whipped cream everywhere. As he slathered his mop on the floor a strange feeling hit him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"You ever get the feeling that you forgot something?" Hatchet asked the camera, quirking a brow. "It's like I forgot something kinda important."**_

_**Static.**_

And in the middle of the island Adam, Ce-Di and Conroy were still inside the hole that the "Slasher" had dumped them in. They were none the wiser that the challenge was over let alone that the "Slasher" was Chris McClean.

"I think the killer's gonna fill up this hole with boiling water, cook us and the EAT us! Just like that one guy did on that one movie!" Ce-Di chirped giggling. "Did you know that human flesh cooks a lot like pork?"

Conroy laughed as Adam slammed his face in his hands.

"That's SO cool!" Conroy beamed. "I wonder what I'd taste like."

Adam sighed heavily.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	14. PHREAK Out

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here after two weeks of rest and relaxation! I know I promised a hypnosis chapter but this one spoke to me first. CJzilla had just recently seen "Trpoic Thunder" and after laughing my head off, I thought: "Hey! This could make and excellent TDI: YT episode!" So, without further ado, here's the next update!

In this chapter, Chris McClean is laid up with a head cold, leaving Chef Hatchet in charge. After dishing out threats, Hatchet leaves back to Chris's camp to give him some cold medicine. Some uninvited guests are on the island and they mean business.... Enjoy!

As I trample this city under my feet, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... review.

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Ha, ha; Okay smarty pants; so you're psychic... just a LITTLE bit. Casey is off her meds but on an island, she's gone HMO! RUN FOR THE HILLS!_

_pinkluver93: Go Casey! Kiss that killer! WOO!_

_logicaltiger: I haven't decided about a Playa de Losers episode... but if I did, Kenny and Milan probably would making out... BIG time. And as far as Casey find out about Chris being the mystery "Slasher"... you're just gonna have to read on to find out._

_NarutoUzumaki1999: YES! YES, you BETTER give that apology cookie! Chris is SO sensitive... Anyway, there's your request: spending a challenge in a hole, but I gave you some company. Sorry for the long wait, CJzilla needed some R&R for a little while. Two weeks is a long time to go without an addictive drug huh?_

_RenesmeeScarlet: Nick's fun! I like the bag! That's so hilarious! And congrats for know the "Slasher" was Chris!_

_Sister Strange: Funnest chapter to write... EVER! And I know what you mean (CJzilla waggles eyebrows) And Casey MIGHT find out her make out partner was Chris... but you're just going to have to read on..._

_Wolf05: MILAN! We will miss your airheadedness and curves! Long live clueless girls!_

_wicketi78759: I don't know what to say to that but... Thanks!_

_mario72486: Normal for Casey to make out with a stranger bent on taking her head off? Definately. I know I promised a "Mood Enhancers" chapter but a "Tropic Thunder" parody was just too awesome! There will be a "Mood Enhancers" chapter later on!_

_TitanWolf: Lacked Woolly Beaver goodness huh? This next set of chapters will highlight the big fur ball._

_Quartzy and Sue: I read you loud and clear Quartzy and Sue. Long live crazy people that we will remember in therapy!_

_Toritona: Grounded? Harsh dude. Kassie's not BALD... she's just a little shorter on one side of her head._

_Delightfuliza: Hey, thanks for R&Ring. _

_AstroCreep: I knew you'd like another horror chapter. That was SO awesome to write. I had to dig into my inner serial killer. Ahh... the beauty of a chainsaw in your hands._

_Dreamer-by-Day: There's more Todd/Taylor in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12.1

_P.H.R.E.A.K. Out_

It was about eleven in the morning. Most of the camp was just waking up from a long, killer-filled night. The Marmots were another camper short since Milan was voted off. Lily and Kassie and Ce-Di were closest to her and probably the only three that were going to take her absence hard. The number of boys out numbered the girls by just two so the girls left on the island had to pull double-duty.

Kassie was inside the communal bathrooms fresh from a shower and was brushing her teeth at one of the sinks. She was so wiped out from last night's "Slasher" challenge that she didn't get a chance to shower. It felt good to get all that sticky sweat off of her. She heard the door open and Taylor came walking in. Yawning, the sixteen-year-old goth girl with a streak of red in her brown hair waved at Kassie.

"Mornin' Kassie." She rubbed her eyes. Taylor stood along side Kassie, makeup bag in hand.

The fifteen-year-old girl had her mouth full of toothpaste and toothbrush so she just nodded. Then Taylor heard one of the showers running.

"Who's in the shower?" The goth girl questioned. Kassie bit down on her toothbrush.

Looking up to the semi-steamed glass mirror, the girl wrote a name in the moisture. Taylor's brown eyes widened when she saw the name.

""Todd"?" She repeated. Kassie nodded and continued to brush her teeth.

The bubbly girl saw the goth girl look around. Quirking a brow, Kassie watched Taylor walk toward the running shower. A second later, she was back with a pile of Todd's clothes. Gesturing for her to stay quiet, Taylor set the clothes in one of the toilet stalls. Kassie shook her head but smiled. Taylor smiled at Kassie's smile and began applying her black makeup. Suddenly the shower stopped. Both girls grinned and glanced at each other as they slowly continued primping for the day.

About a minuet later Todd emerged from the shower only a towel wrapped around his waist as he scratched his head.

"Hey Bubbles?" The red-headed trickster called to Kassie, not aware that Taylor was in the bathroom too. "Have you seen my clothes? I could have sworn I-"

He stopped short when he saw Taylor putting on her makeup. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Todd willed himself to stay smooth.

"I could have sworn that I brought some clothes in with me." He walked up to Kassie's side. Kassie spat her toothpaste into the sink.

"Sorry, Todd. I didn't see anything." She answered, shrugging innocently.

"Oh…" Todd returned, quirking a brow and questioning his sanity. "Huh. Okay. I guess I walk back to the cabin in this scratchy towel."

Shrugging the seventeen-year-old boy turned on his heel and walked out the door. Ignoring that she was ignored, Taylor had stopped putting on her makeup as soon as she was sure Todd's back was turned and eyed him with GREAT interest. Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, she got a good look at his toned backside. She was SO focused on the boy that when Kassie chuckled at her, Taylor then found herself staring hard. She blushed.

"Well, the bathroom's all steamed up." Kassie glanced around the moldy bathhouse. "But I'm not sure if that's from the showers or how hard you were panting for Todd."

Taylor frowned, punched Kassie in the shoulder and continued to put on her makeup.

Nicol, Ce-Di, Lily and Casey came walking out of the girls' cabin, yawning from a long night. About mid-yawn all four of them fell through a huge hole in the cabin's porch. Falling on a heap the girls let out a yelp of surprise. There was a chorus of pain-laced "_Ow_"s and "_Oooh_"s from Nicol, Ce-Di, Lily and Casey who were tangled in a heap.

"My head, neck, chest, toe, and knee." The blue-haired seventeen-year-old complained. Nicol snarled as she pushed Ce-Di's rump off of her face.

"All right!" The sixteen-year-old skater girl snarled angrily as she tried to wriggle out from under Lily's armpit. "_Who's the wise guy who messed with the porch_?!"

Just then the three girls heard loud chewing and equally loud breathing. Looking up they saw Conroy's Woolly Beaver chewing on a board from the porch. Ce-Di started laughing as Nicol hopped to her feet.

"Why you cockeyed fur ball!" The sixteen-year-old hollered at the beast. The Woolly Beaver merely chewed on a 2x4 paying no attention to the threatening skater girl in front of him.

Just then Conroy came running up to the cabin.

"BAD BEAVER! NO CHEWING ON THE GIRLS' PORCH!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe daredevil shouted, arms in the air. "Go lay down."

He pointed and the Woolly Beaver hung its head as it obeyed, but not before smacking Nicol in the face with his tail.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Nicol snarled and dove at the monster beaver. The Woolly Beaver went running for it, Nicol right on his heels.

"Don't Nicol!" Conroy went running after Nicol who was chasing his big beaver. "HE'S JUST A _BABY_!"

Ce-Di laughed and chased after Conroy, Nicol and the Woolly Beaver, leaving Casey and Lily to just sit there and stare. Watching the teens and nutty beaver run off into the distance, the seventeen-year-old rocker and the fifteen-year-old shy girl shook their heads, no words to describe how fiercely weird that was.

About half an hour later everyone met in the mess hall for breakfast. Casey, Ce-Di, Whight, Todd and Nicol grabbed their breakfast of oatmeal and parked their butts at their table with Taylor and oddly enough Conroy. Conroy was busy building a fortress out of his oatmeal to notice Ce-Di sit down beside him. Taylor saw Todd set his tray down and she scooted over to make room for him. Instead of sitting next to his obvious crush, the seventeen-year-old prankster sat next to Whight and sniffling Casey, sneezing into a tissue. The sixteen-year-old goth girl gave him a funny look that he ignored.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay. First week of camp, Todd couldn't keep his eyes off of me." Taylor frowned at the screen. "And ever since the Dare Challenge, he's been avoiding me. He hasn't even flirted with me once! I don't know what his game is but… I do not like it. I do not like being ignored." She folded her arms angrily.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Taylor's been… weird with me." Todd cocked a brow at the camera. "I mean, on the day of the Dare Challenge, she made it clear that she hates me. I've respected that and kept my distance. But now she's showering me with attention! I catch her staring at me all the time! What's a guy gotta do for some consistency?! LOVE ME OR HATE ME!"**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Jason came walking in, yawning loudly. Lazily walking up to get his breakfast, Jason grabbed his food, walked over to the table, pecked Nicol on the cheek and sat down. The teens continued with their breakfast. Just then they heard chunky footfalls march up the stairs to the mess hall.

"Good morning children." It was Chef Hatchet. Every teen in that room stopped what they were doing and looked up at the brawny chef. Hatchet was dressed in his military drill-sergeant clothes including camo-capris, sunglasses, army green wife-beater, combat boots and military hat. "Excited to see me?"

Most of the kids quivered, swallowing their food hard. Chef Hatchet gave a malevolent chuckle as his icy military stare went over the room. Taking a military stance, the black man began barking plans for the day.

"Chris McClean has a head cold this morning, so that means I'M IN CHARGE!" He spat out the last sentence, literally. Blobs of the scary man's spit hit Whight and Lily, nearest to him. "I am in charge of straightening out you spoiled delinquents! For the rest of the day you are to call me MASTER CHIEF!"

Jason jumped out of his chair and whooped loudly.

"Yes, sir." He gave a fan-boy squeal. "_MASTER CHIEF_! Yes! I finally get to call YOU that!"

The other campers stared. Nicol grabbed him by his shirt and slowly pulled her geeking-out boyfriend back to his seat. Chef Hatchet turned to Jason and glared between him and Casey.

"You two might be my biggest fans on the island but you ain't seen _nothing_ yet!" The large man growled in a low voice. "By the time I'm finished with you two, you will know that it's smart to fear me."

Jason held in a loud fan-boy laugh as Casey fought of an excited smile. Standing straight and cracking his neck, the man glared over the other kids.

"I have a full day of enriching back-breaking agony in store for you little sissies." He grinned. "I will make honest to goodness men and women out of you! And just to let you know, the first sucker teens under my leadership were given just a taste of my Menu of Pain. YOU googly-eyed sock puppets are going to get the main course." Chef Hatchet gave a threatening smile as he folded his hands behind his back. Howard stood up.

""Menu of Pain"? What kind of lame-brained, unoriginal disgrace to irony is that?" The rich blond boy defiantly folded his arms and quirked a brow. Even as the huge chef turned his body toward him, Howard's mouth kept right on running with him. "Well if your "Menu of Pain" has better food than the floor-lint you've been feeding us now, I say, bring it on."

Chef Hatchet stood in front of Howard, making the other kids at his table scramble for cover.

"I'll keep your healthy appetite in mind." The man gave a forced grin at the boy. The other teens shook their head at Howard, seeing a dead second generation millionaire walking.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"In hindsight, that was pretty stupid." Howard cringed at the screen. "I mean, if there was one thing I learnt from the "Dare" challenge is not to anger Chef Hack-You-Up. But I do hope that scored me some brownie points with my crush. Maybe when she sees me standing up to her favorite psycho chef, she'll give me more than just a passing glance."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whohohoa!" Adam held his head. "Howard's chicken crazy! Challenging Chef Hatchet when he's in charge of our challenge?! The dude has a major complex inside that blond dome of his, if you know what I mean."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Casey sneezes into her tissue. **_

_**Static.**_

Then Chef Hatchet's grin fell off of his face as he sighed.

"But before I can give you today's challenge, I gotta get this cold medicine over to Chris's trailer before he sneezes it into the lake." He held up a bottle of nasty tasting cold syrup. The other teens shuttered loudly at the nasty medicine. "Give me no more than fifteen minuets. In the meantime I want all of you to scrub your trays CLEAN! I want to see my _face_ in the plastic!"

"Is that really a good thing?" Howard whispered to Nick who was right beside him. The kids snickered a little as Chef Hatchet turned to the troublemaking teen.

"I didn't expect this sort of thing from you, rich boy. I expected it from red-headed boy who flirts." He pointed to Todd. "But since you are going through a macho head-trip perhaps a refreshing dunk in the communal bathhouse toilet water will cool you down." Then he shot a glare over to the other table. "Tattoo girl!" He barked at Casey. "Due to your questionable behavior last night, you are to assist rich boy in cleaning out the communal bathhouse."

Casey's mouth fell to the floor as Howard quickly and silently thanked his lucky stars.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I am one LUCKY rich boy, as Chef Hatchet so delicately put it." Howard smiled a perfect smile at the screen. "I was just scored unadulterated "alone time" with that tattooed spitfire that's been haunting my dreams since I got here." He swooned. "Though it will be over stinky, unsanitary toilets, it still counts as a date."**_

_**Static.**_

The other campers laughed at Casey and Howard.

"Cleaning supplies are in the shed. I will be back in fifteen minuets!" With that Chef Hatchet turned on his heel and soldier-marched out of the mess hall, down the stairs on off into the path through the woods to Chris's campsite.

Casey sat there steaming over having to clean the bathrooms. She got nudged by Whight and Todd.

"Chef Hatchet's Seven Fire Chili gave be explosive diarrhea, Shades. You better be careful in the bathrooms." The red-headed trickster guffawed. Casey glared but then started laughing with him.

Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her tray, took a handful of her breakfast oatmeal and plopped it onto Todd's hair.

"Aw!" The seventeen-year-old complained glaring at the blue-haired girl. Casey stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the door.

"C'mon Howard." The seventeen-year-old rocker chick motioned for the rich blond boy to follow her. "We gotta a date with our heads in the gutter."

Howard vaulted over the table and raced after his not-so-subtle crush.

The rest of the kids sighed, scooped up their trays and made their way into the kitchen. Todd, Alex, Kassie, Whight, Lily, Jason, Adam, Nicol, Taylor, Ce-Di, Nick and Conroy. They gasped at the huge pile of dirty trays at the sink, plus the ones they had in their hands.

"What? Does this man SAVE dirty trays just to inflict more hurt on us?!" Alex growled. Conroy laughed.

"Well, duh!" The fifteen-year-old nut slapped the artist on the arm. "He's _Chef Hatchet_! He can't be sane to be a COOK for a summer camp."

Everyone but Ce-Di face-palmed at Conroy's fiercely nutty brain. Todd then spoke up.

"I'll spray off the trays using the hose just out the backdoor." The red-head threw his thumb over his shoulder at the backdoor. "I need to get this oatmeal out of my hair anyway."

Kassie nodded.

"Okay! We'll get into teams!" The bubbly fifteen-year-old girl cheered, jumping up and down. "Todd you and Lily handle spraying off the trays. Nick you and Ce-Di get the trays from Todd and Lily and hand them to Nicol and Taylor. Nicol, Taylor, you guys scrape off anything on the trays. Whight, you and Alex wash. Jason and Adam you two dry. I'll stack and put them away!"

Conroy looked confused.

"What do I do Kassie?" The hyper fifteen-year-old jumped up and down. Kassie held a smile to him, though she knew of his destructive properties.

"You can hold the door open! We need fresh air!" Kassie chirped, her black hair bouncing with her giggles.

"AWESOME! Back home, I am the most extreme doorstop you ever saw!" And shooting out that poor grammar, Conroy zipped to the door and held it open. Todd chuckled as he walked out the backdoor.

"C'mon Bambi." The red-headed trickster called to Lily, disappearing out the door. "You can hold my shirt while I hose off."

Lily's blue eyes got wide when Todd said that as Nick gritted his teeth, nearly busting the tray in his hands. Just then Taylor set a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Trade you. Todd for Nicol." The goth girl stated, her mischievous brown eyes twinkling from behind her black makeup. Lily gave a vigorous nod.

"Definitely." Lily returned zipping up to Nicol. Taylor nodded and walked out the door as the other campers snickered at her.

As the goth girl stepped out the backdoor, Todd was all ready starting to take his shirt off. Taylor felt a grin curl onto her face as she got a glimpse of those six-pack abs that you could iron a shirt on.

Meanwhile with Casey and Howard, the seventeen-year-old rocker was on her hands and knees scrubbing down the first toilet of the communal bathrooms. Organic matter covered the bowl and she was pretty sure there were some mushrooms growing behind the toilet.

"Man." She groaned to Howard who was cleaning the mirror, but had his eyes on her backside as she cleaned. "Now I'm glad I have this head cold. I can't smell a thing and that's a good thing."

Howard snapped out of staring.

"Uh… where'd you get that cold anyway?" The seventeen-year-old rich boy tried to come up with a nice conversation, since he was talking to his archenemy/mondo-crush. Casey laughed.

"I'm guessing I got it from Allister." She answered. "Kissing someone is a really good way to spread germs, let me tell you."

Howard's eyes started to twitch at the thought of that gangly freak that somehow stole Casey's attention. Better change the subject.

"So… when did you get your first tattoo?" Was the first thing to pop into his mind. Again, she laughed.

"When I was seven." Casey answered. "My mom's a tattoo artist, had been since before she met my dad. I was going through her tattoo junk and got a hold of her tattoo gun. I gave my foot a nice black blob before I drew blood. From then on I was hooked on ink." She stopped scrubbing. "What about you Howard? What do you do besides play golf and sell cookies?"

That was an insult.

"_If_ you are referring to my pedigree and my high society background, I do not sell cookies." There was a little nip to his answer as he scrubbed the glass harder. "Between school, polo, golf and my responsibilities within my father's corporation I do the normal teen scene."

Casey sat on her knees and leaned out of the stall.

"Which would be?" The seventeen-year-old questioned. That merited her a weird look from Howard.

"You know… normal teens stuff." He blinked at her seeing that she was asking a genuine question. Casey dropped her scrub brush and stood.

"There's nothing normal about me, Howard." She gestured to her tattoos, sunglasses and blue hair. "My normal and your normal are probably two different things."

Howard rolled his baby blue eyes and went back to the glass.

"I'm sure you're not totally abnormal." The boy returned. Casey chuckled.

"You're beating around the bush, Howard. What do you do when you're not playing golf and selling cookies?" She jeered back. Howard shot her a glare. "And while you're answering that, here's another one. Are you a second generation millionaire or billionaire?"

The boy was now offended.

"Excuse me?! I just told you I don't sell cookies!" He barked back. "And how dare you ask how much I'm worth!" Casey started to walk toward him. "You are such an ill-mannered problem child!"

His voice was getting louder the nearer Casey came.

"You're so unprofessional, irresponsible and shameless!" Howard's voice was as high as a canary's. "You surly, crude, thinks-she's-all-it, pretty-!"

He did it _again_; calling her "pretty" instead of petty. Now his throat was totally shut by nervousness. By that time Casey was standing just a pace away from him. The seventeen-year-old girl looked up at the seventeen-year-old boy and saw that his baby blue eyes were wide. A cocky smirk was on her face as she lifted her hands and put them on the glass beside his head. In a flash of flirting, Casey leaned into him, her lips inches from his. Howard shivered.

Then her face twisted with a sneeze. Jumping away Casey sneezed loudly. Then she laughed, a huge string of snot hanging from her nose. The seventeen-year-old rocker walked to the nearest bathroom stall to wipe her nose. After a loud blow into a tissue, Casey walked back out to where Howard could see her.

"I may have a reckless streak a mile wide and be a hopeless flirt but I'm not stupid. You're the most competition I have in this nutty place, Howard." She leaned on one of the stalls and cocked her hips. "But don't let that go to your pretty little head. That can all change with a challenge or two."

Howard chuckled.

"Same thing to you, sweetheart." The seventeen-year-old boy returned. The pet name was met with a filth-ridden rubber glove to his face.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island Chef Hatchet had made it to his and Chris's campsite. The burly black chef had some cold medicine for the ailing Chris McClean; the sucker of a TV host was suffering from a cold that was entirely his fault. Chris made out with tattoo girl and now he had her bug. Hatchet could only roll his eyes at his nutty boss.

Walking up to the luxurious trailer, the man opened the door and walked in. In that second a shady, unmarked boat pulled onto the beach and a small army of uninvited guests hopped out. Dressed in ski-masks, camouflage jumpsuits and weapons the intruders quietly made their way over to the two trailers.

Chef Hatchet followed the sounds of sneezing and the trail of tissue to the back of the trailer. Laid up in his huge queen-size bed under a large down comforter was Chris McClean, sneezing hopelessly into a tissue. His usually immaculate face was hazed over with a head cold; dark bags under his eyes, red nose and pale skin tarnished his handsome features.

"Here's your cold medicine, you sick puppy." Hatchet tossed the bottle to his boss from the safety of the doorway. He was still pretty sickened from seeing Chris make out with tattoo girl last night. Chris just laughed, his sinuses hopelessly plugged.

"Jealous much, Hatchet?" The TV host teased, coughing. The cook rolled his eyes.

"Not in the slightest, Chris. You brought this on yourself, you know that?" Hatchet tapped a finger on his arm. Even being sick didn't damper Chris's sadistic side.

"I'd do it again!" He laughed before hacking into a tissue. "And I'm pretty proud of myself." Then he groaned sinking under his comforter. "I knew Casey was sick but not with a head cold."

Hatchet fought off a shiver of disgust.

"She's only a teenager." He stated. "_That's_ the sick part."

"I know!" Chris agreed, blowing his nose again. "How can a girl that young be so smoking hot?"

The cook gagged, turning on his heel.

"You're on your own. As far as I know, you're all up out yo minds!" Hatchet was on his way to the door.

"Hey! When you get the chance, bring me some hot coco with whipped cream. Lots and _lots_ of whipped cream!" Chris called after him. Hatchet shivered and he heard his boss laugh at him.

Putting his hand on the doorknob Hatchet opened the door. And just as his foot hit the ground, several men in masks jumped on him. In an instant the brawny chef was bound and gagged. Without a sound, Hatchet was carried off to the side as four other masked men tiptoed into Chris's trailer.

Chris had his nose in a tissue before he guzzled the nasty tasting cold medicine. Shivering with the horribly bitter aftertaste, the TV host rested his head on the back of his pillow, staring at the ceiling. Then he heard the floor of his trailer creak. Looking up he saw three masked men standing at the foot of his bed. Chris jumped, eyes wide and then he laughed.

"Yeah right. Todd I know that's you Jason and… Alex maybe?" He sneezed. "I do reality TV for a living; it's gonna take a little more than masks and faky weapons to scare me."

Then there was a laugh from a forth masked man. The three intruders zipped to the side and saluted the man as he walked into the room.

"We're not some of your desperate, brain-washed teenagers, Chris McClean." The tall man stated. Chris blinked, not recognizing the voice of the man

"Who are you?" The TV host questioned, eyebrow quirked. The man laughed slightly and folded his hands behind his back.

"I'll enjoy holding your funny bone for ransom, McClean." He scowled. The TV host sneezed.

"Ransom? Dude, you gone legally insane? This is a reality TV set. Get off the island before I call-" Chris narrowed his eyes before the man cut him off.

"Security? You mean Mr. Hatchet?" He chuckled. "Mr. Hatchet is bound and gagged. You're next."

The man snapped his fingers and the three masked men standing quietly to the side hauled Chris out of bed.

"You are now a prisoner of P.H.R.E.A.K., Mr. McClean." Chris was held by two of the three men and was staring wide-eyed at the leader. "Welcome to the rest of your summer."

Chris's mouth flapped open before he let loose a huge sneeze onto the man's masked face. The man flinched, thoroughly disgusted with the cold snot on his black camo jumpsuit.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	15. Spoilin For A Fight

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with an update! In this chapter the teens notice that Hatchet's late and they decide to find out why. Meanwhile P.H.R.E.A.K. means business; they plot an island take-over and any teens in their way will be... "destroyed". Is this the beginning of the end for Camp Wanawanaka, Chris, Hatchet and the teens?

As I smash this city to the ground, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Delightfuliza: Chris and Hatchet! Kidnapped! It was inevitable really. And Chris has to be a little perverted to host reality television..._

_RenesmeeScarlet: You'll find out what P.H.R.E.A.K. stands for and what they want with Chris and Hatchet in this chapter._

_Sister Strange: Thank you. Here's a chapter just for you, just cause you asked for it!_

_AstroCreep: I saw "Tropic Thunder" and I laughed and laughed and laughed. "TT" has the potential for a GREAT TDI parody. And spoiler: "Rambo" Howard and a side of Conroy no one has seen will be in the next chapter, not to mention all the famous quotes from various action/horror/comedy movies I'm gonna throw in there. Enjoy._

_pinkluver93: Jail? Chris? Maybe, but not in this set of chappies._

_lovestruckbabe243: You'll see more Taylor/Todd awkwardness in this and incoming chapters._

_logicaltiger: You will find out what P.H.R.E.A.K. stands for in this chapter._

_karebear0724: Here's an update._

_Dreamer-by-Day: My head hurts... and I'm the one writing! Todd's SO confused and Taylor's a little... flirty. _

_The Grim Sleeper: Glad to have you back Grim. And I'm sure Casey's not too unhappy about her cold... she got it kissing Allister; she really has no complaints._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: YES!_

_Toritona: Kassie never was bald... her hair's just a little uneven now._

* * *

Chapter 12.2

_Spoilin' For A Fight_

It'd been over twenty minuets since Chef Hatchet left to take Chris McClean his cold medicine. And no one was really concerned about it.

Howard and Casey came into the mess hall to find Whight and Alex sitting at separate tables, soaking wet with their heads down. Casey gave a little laugh as she walked passed them and into the kitchen. Upon entering Chef Hatchet's forbidden zone, she saw that the floor _soaked_ in bubbly dish water. The other campers were trying to restore organization to the trashed kitchen before Chef Hatchet returned.

"Holy molé." Casey peeked over the tops of her sunglasses and looked over the wrecked kitchen with a slippery floor. Just then Conroy came running through the back door, hit the floor with his stomach and skidded across the wet floor, barking like a seal. "It looks like Hurricane Ivan threw up in here!"

Kassie sighed, reorganizing a tower of red lunch trays that were knocked over.

"Does this have anything to do with Alex and Whight?" Casey's mouth waved into a laugh.

"They're in a time out." Nicol voiced, shooting the two boys a death glare from inside the kitchen. Casey couldn't believe her ears as she reeled with a huge laugh.

"A time out?" Howard questioned from behind the seventeen-year-old rocker chick. "Alex and Whight? They're like two of the best-behaved teens here!"

Jason laughed, using a shovel to scoop up part of a pile of busted dishes.

"Or so it would seem." Ce-Di used her creepy voice, wiggling her fingers ominously. Then she reverted back to her normal bubbly, crazy self. "Yeah. Whight and Alex went psycho."

"First they started arguing about the amount of water in the sink and then Whight sprayed Alex with water." Lily was cleaning the suds-covered windows. "Alex got mad and sprayed Whight with the dish soap. Then they started throwing dirty dish water on each other!"

"We tried to stop them but then they started beating each other with lunch trays. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen!" Jason chuckled. "Whight got in a few good swings before Alex grabbed that cast iron pan. Alex missed Whight but creamed the faucet. Water EVERYWHERE!"

"Conroy managed to stop the busted faucet." Adam stated as Conroy came sliding through the kitchen again.

"I'M A WHALE!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman cheered before he slid out the back door and into the trash cans. The teens shivered.

"Conroy said he was a plumber in a past life." Nick heard Conroy laugh hysterically at his pain. Ce-Di laughed.

"I used to be a paper shredder!" The frizzy blond chirped. "It's true! Back when I had braces, I could shred and entire phone book in under two minuets! It was a big hit at Bat Mitzvahs! SHALOM _DUDE_!"

Cue an awkward stare at Ce-Di. Casey finally stopped laughing as she looked out the buffet window at Alex and Whight, heads still down on the tables.

"That's too funny!" The seventeen-year-old wiped her eyes.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Whight went nuts! I just asked him to conserve a little water for the whales and he went berserk! I told him to take it easy! "You're an artist" He said "here's some water for your colors" and then he doused me with water!" Alex gestured at the screen, soaked to the bone with dish soap bubbles in his hair. "I had to defend myself! Ever since Rissa left, Whight's gone crazy!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Yes! YES! Sweet revenge on Alex!" Whight was going a little psycho, the fifteen-year-old covered in dish soap and water. "But it's not enough! He must PAY for eyeballing my girl!"**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Todd came walking in the back door, shirtless and looking like he was being pursued by a bear.

"Todd, dude. Where's your shirt?" Jason set down his shovel. Nick and Howard gave the toned boy a death stare at the googly looks he got from all the girls.

"Taylor's got it. And she won't give it back!" Todd returned throwing his arms in the air. Jason glanced between Todd and the back door.

"Uh… isn't that a good thing?" Casey questioned one of her guy friends. Todd shrugged.

"I guess, 'cause the rest of the _ladies_ get to see my Greek god body!" The prankster returned to his normal cocky self when he flexed his muscles for the girls in the room. Kassie, Ce-Di and even Nicol giggled. "But Taylor took my shirt and she's not giving it back."

Jason face-palmed.

"Dude! You have three other shirts in the cabin. Go change!" The seventeen-year-old punker with red and blue 3D glasses pointed to the boys' cabin. Todd looked at Jason like he was super smart.

"NICE! Jason, you're a genius!" Just then Conroy and his pet Woolly Beaver came flying through the back door. The two plopped down on their stomachs and rocketed across the floor.

Crashing into Todd, Casey and Howard, the Woolly beaver and four teens flew out of the kitchen out the front door of the mess hall, down the stairs and tumbled to a stop in the dirt.

"Save the whales!" Conroy cheered from under his giant pet beaver. Everyone groaned.

Now thirty minuets had passed and still no sign of Chef Hatchet. Two of the campers were worried.

"I wonder where Chef Hatchet is…" Jason voiced standing on the porch of the mess hall, chewing on a blade of grass with Nicol under his arm. Nicol scoffed at her boyfriend.

"You're the only one crazy enough to be worried about that crazy cook." The sixteen-year-old girl nudged the boy in the ribs with her elbow.

Just then Casey walked up to the mess hall.

"I'm worried about that crazy cook." The seventeen-year-old girl voiced. Jason smiled and nudged Nicol.

"Okay. Second one crazy enough to worry about Chef Hatchet." Nicol held up two fingers and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm gonna go to Chris's campsite and find out what's going on." Casey turned to the forest path to the campsite. Kassie laughed.

"No way!... Wait… you're serious?" The bubbly girl with black curly hair questioned. "Casey, Chef Hatchet's probably just using the bathroom or something."

"For fifteen more minuets than he said?" Casey turned and quirked a brow. Conroy laughed.

"Fifteen minuets is nothing! One time I was on the toilet for forty minuets because I didn't chew my steak very well-" That was TOO much information.

"Look! Conroy! There's a dinosaur!" Todd pointed to the forest. The fifteen-year-old boy jumped off of the porch.

"But they've been extinct for centuries!" With that Conroy went running into the forest like a mad man. The campers shook their heads.

"Well, I'm goin'. If anyone wants to come, I'm going right now." Casey walked toward the forest. Jason took his arm from Nicol and walked after Casey.

Nicol sighed and walked after her boyfriend. Howard, Ce-Di and Kassie followed her. Then the rest of the campers shrugged and followed. The entire camp went off into the woods.

Jason, Ce-Di and Howard were telling Casey what she missed last night. From getting taken right from the campsite by Chef Hatchet and the _Paroled_ Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook to getting chased by a "real" slasher.

"It was SO wicked! We were freaking out because we thought Hatchet and Chains was the same killer. You gotta love it when the monster's in more than one place at a time." Jason gave a sinister chuckle. "It was really cool to see Taylor and Conroy yanked out of the cabin window RIGHT in front of us!"

Ce-Di laughed.

"Yeah! Milan nearly WET herself! She was freaking so bad! Which is probably why she was voted off last night." The frizzy spazz blond cheered. Howard scoffed.

"Well _of course_ that's why she was voted off last night, Ce-Di." The seventeen-year-old boy crossed his arms. Ce-Di stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Milan had more freak outs than her big-chested counterparts starring in one of those generic Slasher horror flicks."

Jason gasped, feeling insulted that Howard insulted Slasher movies. Casey chuckled as she sniffled.

"I would have liked to see Chef Hatchet in a hockey mask and butcher's apron. I had no idea Hatchet teamed up with that totally awesome serial killer! Now I'm regretting my sick nap yesterday." The seventeen-year-old rocker sighed. Then she got a mischievous look on her face. "But I did get to face off with that leather-headed Freddie Kroger wannabe in the kitchen."

The seventeen-year-old punker with spiky brown hair and 3D glasses laughed.

"We were all in the meat-locker when you turned on the light in the kitchen, Casey." Jason looked over at his friend. "When Slasher dude ran for the mess hall, I wanted to go and rush him. Chef said it wasn't a good idea and that you could take care of yourself."

"Aw. That's so sweet of you!" Casey teased, punching Jason in the shoulder. "_Save_ the damsel from the Slasher!" She threw the back of her hand dramatically on her forehead.

Ce-Di giggled.

"There were nearly fifteen minuets that weren't accounted for, Casey. What really happened in that kitchen?" The blond quirked an excited eyebrow at the blue-haired seventeen-year-old. Casey gave her a naughty smile.

"Two words, guys." Casey held up two fingers as she stopped walking. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Casey gave a little laugh and smiled. "Tonsil hockey."

Giving a loud laugh on top of a bright blush, she walked on. A chorus of loud gasps and laughter followed her.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Seriously?! Casey made out with the Slasher?!" Jason laughed. "Well, I guess that's one way to stop a murder dead in his tracks. That's totally sick but kinda unnerving that she did that. Is the REAL psychopath among us right now?" He gave a little dark chuckle.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"That's messed up." Alex shook his head.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Is Casey seeing someone to help her out with her attraction to homicidal men? I mean, first Chris and now the Slasher? Is ANYONE concerned about what goes on in her brain?" Kassie tapped her head. "But I am still jazzed about yesterday. Alex was SO sweet! I'm missing a huge chunk of hair though!" She held up a drastically shortened strand of her curly black hair.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I've always kept my distance from Casey for the fact that she's everything my mother told me to stay away from. Tattoos, blue-hair, a wild side and now this inner craze over killers? I'm definitely not going near her unless I have my shots." Adam nodded.**_

_**Static.**_

Howard's mouth was on the ground as he watched Casey walk off.

"Are-… YOU **ARE** CRAZY Casey!" He threw his hands in the air. The seventeen-year-old rich kid ran up to her and walked backwards in front of her. "You-…! Do you have ANY idea where that man has been?! What if he-he just finished carving up a little kid and EATING it or licking one of the bathhouse's toilet seats?!"

Casey rolled her eyes from under her sunglasses.

"Relax, Howie." She smirked at him. "Chris told me that he was affiliated with the show. A.K.A., not an actual killer. As far as him licking a toilet seat… his mouth tasted minty fresh to me."

Now _that_ got Howard seething angry.

"And you knew this _before_ or _after_ your tongue-swap with this unknown man?!" He folded his arms, glaring at her through the tops of furious baby blue eyes. Casey shrugged.

"Afterwards I guess; when I got official conformation from Chris." The seventeen-year-old girl answered. The seventeen-year-old rich boy stopped in his tracks, making Casey stop with him.

"I had no idea you were _so_ twisted as to make out with a man who was dressed up like a killer AND that you don't know!" Howard snarled. An argument followed.

The other campers rolled their eyes and walked passed Howard and Casey. Shaking off the horrible subject that the conversation just came to, Nick turned to Lily.

"It sure is beautiful out here, huh?" The gentle sixteen-year-old stated, looking at Lily. The shy ebony-haired fifteen-year-old girl nodded, her blue eyes falling to the ground in front of her. "I especially like the birdsong. If someone could put this onto a record, I'd defiantly buy it."

Lily mumbled her acknowledgement, too shy to bring her eyes up to the boy. She couldn't make a sound to tell Nick how much she appreciated his kind words last night, after her beaver-eating-her-underwear incident. And Lily's hand was still on fire from his touch. She wanted so bad to tell Nick how much she was starting to like him.

"Nice undies!" Lily and Nick were yanked out of their "conversation" by Ce-Di. At first, both thought that was a jab at Lily's beaver nightmare yesterday, but the crazy blond was looking at Nick.

"Excuse me?" Nick blinked at the usually well behaved girl. Ce-Di grinned.

"I said: nice undies!" Her smile was big and crazy. "I saw those super cute boxer-briefs in the laundry room!" From behind that brown lunch bag, Nick's blue eyes were wide. "You know the ones! They have little eight ball insignias all over them! They are so cool!"

"I-…" Nick glanced at Lily. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ce-Di laughed at him.

"Of course you do!" She chirped. "You were in the laundry room this morning! I saw you take a pile of clothes out of the dryer before you dropped those super cute, super small undies on the ground!"

Lily stared at Nick as he nervously cleared his throat.

"Uh-…" He stammered and stumbled through every word, trying to come up with a logical explanation for his underpants. Thankfully Ce-Di slapped him on the back.

"Dude! Why you getting all awkward and junk? I have a favorite pair of undies too!" The blond beamed. "As we speak, I am wearing a pair of orange undies that I have held near and dear to my bottom ever since I won the croquet championship for my school!"

Nick and Lily glanced at each other as Ce-Di started rattling off her amazing croquet story.

"I broke my thumb trying to make a new friend in the big neighborhood snapping turtle so I had a handicap that fateful game!" She gestured wildly. "I was up against a five-year-old croquet prodigy; I was down by two points and I had to knock his ball out of the way to win the game! At that moment, my orange underwear twisted and gave me such a huge power wedgie that it threw off my aim. My ball bounced off THREE peoples' heads before knocking the five-year-old boy's ball out of the way and winning my school the championship! I've always held my orange undies in high regard after that day!"

Ce-Di giggled.

"That… was a nice story, Ce-Di." Lily voiced softly, unknowingly drifting closer and closer to Nick. The spazzy blond giggled again.

"That's nothing! You should hear about the time I called a random number to Alaska! I had an awesome conversation with a penguin named Bill! Apparently, there are more problems up there than lots of snow! I'm talking… aliens." Ce-Di then recalled her phone conversation with the penguin much to the amusement of Nick and Lily, who were, at that moment, walking hand in hand.

Just a few paces behind them Alex and Adam were acting as a barrier between Todd and Taylor. Todd had changed into a new shirt but he was mortified/excited to see Taylor now sporting the shirt she had stolen from him. Though it was baggie over her curves, it was the thought behind her wearing his shirt. How could Taylor hate him enough to wear his shirt?!

"Dude, can we stop walking this close together? Alex smells like nasty dish water!" Adam complained getting a death look from Alex.

Todd was walking in front of them and he shook his head.

"No! You gotta help me out here! Taylor's gone off the deep end! She's wearing my sh-sh-sh-_shirt_!" The seventeen-year-old prankster bit down on his fingertips. Alex and Adam shook their heads.

"She likes you, Todd. That's a telltale sign to a blind man!" Alex threw his arms in the air. "Taylor's flirting HARD-CORE. Just give into it all ready!"

Todd's brown eyes were beady.

"But she told me she HATES me! This is really confusing me!" He held his head. Adam and Alex nodded.

"Chicks are confusing." Adam nodded. "Brain surgeons are still stumped as to what goes on in a woman's mind."

"I heard its hormonal." Alex voiced. "Whatever it is, we gotta power through that or our lives will be miserable."

They watched Todd shake like a leaf, nervous about the next stunt the mysterious goth girl was going to pull on him.

Just a few steps behind them Nicol, Kassie and Taylor were talking. Kassie and Nicol couldn't get over the gall Taylor had to steal Todd's shirt right off of his back.

"You've got guts, girl." Nicol crossed her arms and nodded approvingly. Kassie agreed.

"You're super bad!" The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl giggled. Taylor gave the girls a mischievous smile.

"And it's still warm." The goth girl with the brown hair and single red lock hugged her stolen shirt that was on her body. That got the other girls giggling louder. "But he's still not picking up on my vibe. What am I doing wrong?"

Nicol scoffed.

"You told him over and over that you hated him; THAT'S what went wrong." The sixteen-year-old skater with short, spiky black hair rolled her hazel eyes. "He's obviously respecting your "wishes" and keeping his distance. Look at him!" She gestured to the suddenly neurotic mess Todd had become. "You've totally confused him! You just need to tell him point-blankly that you're digging on him!"

Taylor sighed.

"I am missing how he used to call me "Sunshine"." The goth girl moped. "Okay. I will."

Just then they noticed Whight sneaking around the bushes behind them. They didn't have time to stop when he ran up to Alex and threw a gob of mud up-side his head.

"HEY!" Alex fumed and gave chase to the fifteen-year-old guitar guy. Kassie got mad and chased after Whight too.

Meanwhile back at Chris McClean's camp, our favorite twisted TV host and crazy chef were tied and forced to their knees out side of Chris's luxury trailer. With various weapons pointed point-blank at their heads, Chef Hatchet and Chris had no choice but to sit there as they watched the leader of this mysterious group of militia pace in front of them. Decked out in ski-masks, camouflage jumpsuits and weaponry, no one could tell who they were.

Maybe it was his head cold or maybe he was still in denial but Chris didn't believe anything in front of him.

"Okay… I don't believe you guys." The TV host chuckled. "I know this is all a trick and I know you were all sent here by Dino from TDI's Accounting. He's still mad about the time I snagged his jelly donut and so he decided to pull one on me. Cool! You got me."

The leader of the masked men turned to Chris, hands folded neatly behind his back.

"I don't know any Dino from this warped reality show's accounting." The man hissed back. "I'll repeat your current situation, since you are obviously more thick-minded than usual Mr. McClean." He walked up to Chris, leaned down and looked him in the eye. "YOU and your little camp are now our prisoners. We will now hold you, your buddy and all the teens on the island as a public protest to reality television."

The man stood straight and resumed pacing in front of Chris and Chef Hatchet.

"Wait… "P.H.R.E.A.K."? Hatchet said before a twitch came to his eye as Chris sneezed. "You guys are the extremists that terrorize sets filming reality TV."

The man in the mask chuckled and turned to the brawny black man.

"Extremists is such a strong term. The people of P.H.R.E.A.K. likes to think of ourselves as… peaceful protesters… with weapons and an aversion for reality entertainment." He returned, completing his pacing in front of Hatchet and Chris. "The acronym P.H.R.E.A.K. stands for People Hating Reality Entertainment And Kittens."

"Kittens?" Chris quirked a brow, his nose completely plugged. The masked leader made fists with his hands.

"NOTHING… should be that cute." He snarled, swiping the air with his hand. Hatchet was on the verge of tears.

"You… don't like kittens? What kind of black-hearted kitten-haters are you?!" The black man blinked tears from his eyes. The man in the mask turned and looked at both he and Chris.

"The kind that will take over this island." He hissed back, making Chris and Hatchet gulp. "Just as soon as my scout radios me the status of your brainwashed teenage village."

Speak of the devil: the man's radio chirped. Picking the two-way from his hip pocket and brought it to his face.

"Speak." He commanded.

"Sir, I'm here at the campground. It's completely deserted. Over." Was the reply from the P.H.R.E.A.K. agent inside Camp Wanawanaka.

"What?!" The leader barked. There was a pause and the man sighed. "Over."

"Truly sir, there is no sign of any of the teenagers! I've checked the cabins, mess hall and bathroom. There's nothing… Over." The agent over the radio answered. The leader shot Chris and Hatchet a glare.

"Those snot-nosed brats must have been alerted to our presence here. I want you to FIND them and when you do, destroy ANY that resist you! Clear?!" Chris and Hatchet held in gasps as they glanced at each other, eyes wide. The leader sighed again, seeing that his statement was not acknowledged as complete until the standard "over". "Over."

"Yes sir! Over." The radio clicked off as the man turned back to his two hostages.

"You can't! They're just kids!" Hatchet growled. The leader shrugged.

"That's business. If those kids know what's good for them, they will obey my scout or get turned into Swiss cheese. My agents are especially trigger-happy." He answered. Chris shook his head.

"They're teenagers! You don't have to kill them. Just lock 'em up in the meat-locker; that's what I do." The TV host shrugged trying his best to remained composed and not show how terrified he actually was for the teens. The leader of the masked militia narrowed his eyes from behind his mask. "What harm could fourteen teenagers inflict?"

"I never did like reality TV teens. They're usually more trouble than the average teen. And I intend to make them, as the phrase goes, "silent as the grave"." The man returned. Chris and Hatchet's eyes were wide again. Huffing slightly the man turned to his troops. "We need to carry out our plan of completely taking over this island. I want three of you to stay here, just incase any of the teens show up. The rest of you! Hop on one of the ATVs. We're going to summer camp."

The man's eyes fell to the far side of the island where the campground was.

"And bring them along too! We need their faces for the cameras." He gestured to Chris and Hatchet. Suddenly Chris sneezed. A HUGE string of gummy snot hanging from his nose.

Everyone flinched and growled in disgust.

"Aw! Someone _please_ wipe his nose!" Hatchet scooted away from his bound boss. "I don't want to be looking at THAT all day!"

The leader of P.H.R.E.A.K. gestured for one of his men to wipe Chris's nose before he and Hatchet were hauled onto the front of two ATVs. Strewn across the front of the mobile machines, like they were some freshly hunted deer, the TV host and chef were whisked away back to camp. Taking the beach since it was the fastest, one-way shot to the summer camp, P.H.R.E.A.K. made their way to the other side of the island. Three P.H.R.E.A.K. agents were left behind and they stood guard over Chris's trailer, backs to the forest and the path down it.

At that same moment, the teens were just about to Chris's campsite. Alex and Kassie gave up their pursuit of Whight but Howard and Casey were still arguing. The seventeen-year-old cocker had an uncanny ability to make the seventeen-year-old rich boy jealous and as Howard rattled off insult after insult at her, Casey heard the sound of motors through the trees.

"Shh!" She clapped a hand over Howard's running mouth. "You guys hear that?"

The teens stopped and listened. Sure enough, several ATV motors roared through their ears.

"Quick! This way!" Casey took off past Jason, Todd, Adam and Alex. "It sounds like it's coming from the beach!"

The other teens went chasing after her. As The path gave way to a beach-side clearing, Casey's head could peek over the tall bushed. Suddenly, she stopped. Her hand zipped through the air and she gave a military signal. Jason and Adam saw that.

"Stop!" They whispered, skidding to a stop on the ground. "Get down!"

The boys and girls did as they were told. All eyes were on Casey's hand signals. Instead of giving another one, she slinked back to the teens. Crouching she nearly hit heads with Howard.

"Nice hand signals, Casey." He glowered, still mad about her making out with someone other than him. "What's the sign for "you're not the boss of me"?"

Casey smirked.

"I'm not allowed to give that one on international television." She leaned in and rubbed noses with him before pointing to one of the cameramen in the trees above their heads. Jason and Adam crawled up to her.

"What's up?! You _never_ use that signal unless-" Adam whispered before Casey cut him off.

"Unless there's a real emergency? Yeah, I know. Picked up that one from all the war movies I watch with my dad." Then the seventeen-year-old rocker got serious. "I saw three guys outside Chris's trailer. Armed with weapons."

Everyone blinked.

"Weapons?" Kassie questioned with an unsure smile. Casey nodded.

"Like the kind also used in the war movies I watched with my dad. Big projectile weapons… with nasty looking guys behind them." She was smiling. That finally everyone gave her a funny look.

"Why you smiling then?" Adam blinked. Jason, Casey and even Howard chuckled.

"It's another challenge. Duh." Howard gave the auburn-haired boy a stupid look. "Chris pulled the wool over our eyes yesterday. It looks like he's up to the same tricks."

Casey and Jason nodded.

"Let's blow Chris's little challenge out of the water." Jason high-fived Casey. Then he turned to Howard, Adam and Kassie. "Oh… and the Wailing Walleye will win this one too."

"In your dreams!" Howard scoffed then glared at Casey. "I'll be accepting your apology, _Casey_, when the Flaming Marmots pull off this win."

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	16. Welcome To The Wanawanakan Jungle

Ohayho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter a plan is devised to save Chris and Chef Hatchet but the Marmots are more of a handful than the Walleye first thought. Enjoy.

_mario72486: Yep. The P.H.R.E.A.K.s are in for a world of hurt. So sit back and watch the fur fly._

_RenesmeeScarlet: Yes... Kittens. Glad it made you laugh._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: You having a Harold moment there Vega? And yes, they're idiots but really, Chris would probably pull an insane challenge like this._

_logicaltiger: It's a P.H.R.E.A.K INVASION! EVERYONE! RUN TO THE HILLS!_

_Dreamer-by-Day: Easy DbD. You're fogging up your computer panting for Todd. _

_Delightfuliza: Amen._

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Yeah... sorry for the delay. Writer's block, life and unmotivation... you know. I hope you like your codename in this chapter._

_Quartzy and Sue: No... Ce-Di's the ONLY one who laughs at Conroy. Check out the last chapter. Ce-Di's in stitches. And I really appreciate your indepth reviews. It gives me more info to work with than just a sentence or two._

_wicketi78759: Oh yeah. Kittens._

_karebear0724: Here's an update with plenty of Todd/Taylor. Enjoy._

_pinkluver93: My inspiration for Howard's character is Anthony Bourdain from the Travel Channel's **Anthony Bourdain: No Reservations** and Howard Stern; thus Howard's name._

_Toritona: Here's an update._

_AstroCreep: Here's hoping you can name all of the movie quotes I do in here._

_Sister Strange: Here's another chapter for you, since you're rocking with the awesome reviews and support!_

_lovestruckbabe243: That's a lot of "really"s... BUT THANKS!_

AN: I'd just like to thank all of the awesome readers taking the time out to read my nuttiness. (CJzilla looks up at reviews) Two-hundred and twenty-five! Wow. I'm amazed.

* * *

Chapter 12.3

_Welcome To The Wanawanakan Jungle_

"Then let's make this challenge a little more interesting." Casey gave Howard a smug smile. "If the Walleye win, you're going to let me give you a tattoo."

The seventeen-year-old rich boy's eyes widened.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"My father and mother have an aversion for anything "riff raff"; tattoos being one of the foremost things. I better make everything count and pull off a win." Howard slammed a fist into his hand. Then he smiled. "But I have something in mind for Casey that will make her squirm."**_

_**Static.**_

"And if the Marmots win, you are going to let me give you a lesson in a stock portfolio." A twisted smile came onto Howard's face as he saw Casey's face fall.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"It takes a special kind of person to do anything for Wall Street and I don't mean that in a good way." Casey looked at the screen with wide eyes. "I'd rather get my teeth pulled without morphine than listen to stocks, bonds and trading. That kind of thing makes my brain cramp. Well played Howard."**_

_**Static.**_

"Deal." Casey stretched out her hand to Howard's face. The rich boy took it with a smile and shook her hand.

"Then may the best teen win." Howard smirked. Casey nodded before pushing him over.

The seventeen-year-old rocker gestured for her Wailing Walleye team to run for the campsite. Ce-Di, Nicol, Whight, Alex, Jason and Todd booked it after her. Howard got to his feet, glaring at the other team as they ran by. Gesturing for the Marmots to run after the Walleye, both teams booked it toward the campsite.

The three P.H.R.E.A.K. agents standing guard over Chris McClean's trailer heard nothing but the sound of the Canadian breeze flowing through the pine trees. Gripping their powerful automatic weapons to their stomachs, they let their guard down and they never saw commando teens surround them. The P.H.R.E.A.K. standing at the door of the trailer yawned as he rocked back on his heels. Just then there was a blur of frizzy blond hair, blue-grey eyes and unmatching socks before the teen girl drove her finger into his neck. Ce-Di hit one of the man's pressure points and the man crashed to the ground without a sound. But the other two armed men standing at the opposite ends of the trailer saw her.

"Hey!" They swung their weapons toward her. The guy on the far right had his automatic firearm yanked out of his grip from behind and the butt of his weapon smashed down on the back of his head. That P.H.R.E.A.K. fell to the ground.

Adam snuck up behind the P.H.R.E.A.K. on the far left. The stocky teen grabbed the barrel and butt of the weapon, forcing the man motionless in his arms. Nicol came up and finished the job with a fist across the masked man's face. The campsite was still.

Adam looked at the weapon in his hands.

"Wow. Realistic." He looked at the real-looking weapon before chucking it over his shoulder. Then he heard someone call his name.

"Adam! C'mon! We're looting Chef Hatchet's trailer!" It was Kassie, waving him over from the brawny chef's luxury trailer. Running over to his team, he spotted the Walleyes looting a storage shed nearby.

Howard walked out of Chef Hatchet's trailer armed with six different Taser guns, some pepper spray obviously kept on hand for the local bears and about three cherry bombs, also used to keep the local bears in check. Then the seventeen-year-old boy spotted Chris's trailer. A frown curled onto his face as he walked over to the TV host's abode. Busting in, Howard started to loot the trailer.

Going through Chris's cabinets, bathroom, suitcases and drawers Howard found a few things he could use as blackmail. Some "beard in a can", a makeup bag and a waxing kit but that was nothing compared to what he found under the bed. Just as the seventeen-year-old was about to leave, he saw something shiny under Chris's bed. Bending down, he reached under the bed and his hands hit something metallic and something that felt like leather. Grabbing the items, he pulled them out into the open. Howard's baby blue eyes widened when he saw the leather mask and long metal claws belonging to the Slasher from last night!

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Chris McClean's Casey's mystery make out man. WHY am I not surprised?!" Howard glared at the screen. "Though that made me angry enough to STRANGLE Chris's perfect TV face with by BARE HANDS-!" The boy strangled the air in front of him. "-I'll save my anger and this knowledge. Who knows; maybe it might come in handy at the right time."**_

_**Static.**_

With a loathsome scowl, Howard stuck the leather mask into his pocket and rolled the claws into a sock before tucking them into the back of his pants, careful to cover them with his shirt. Stomping through the trailer and out the door, Howard came back out into the open. He saw the Walleye strapping on everything from bear traps to duct tape.

Just then he heard a twig snap. Whirling around, Howard drew one of his Taser guns. The seventeen-year-old put the intruder in his crosshairs only to find out that it was Conroy.

"Geeze, Conroy!" Howard lowered his aim and scowled. "I could have wasted you!"

But then he noticed something different about the usually sporadic fifteen-year-old. His face was straight and he gave Howard a cold stare.

"Trust me kid." Conroy did a dead on impression of Christopher Walken as he chewed on the butt-end of a match. "You'd never hear me comin' if I didn't want you to hear me comin'."

Howard gave Conroy a wide-eyed stare before sheathing his Taser gun. Conroy took in a large sniff of air before he shot the seventeen-year-old rich boy another deadpanned stare.

"They're here." The oriental boy took the match from his mouth and walked into the middle of the campsite. Suddenly his Woolly Beaver trotted to his side.

At seeing Conroy walk into the campsite, Ce-Di smiled and dashed up to him.

"Hiya Conroy!" She hugged him, though the boy was as intense and as rigid as a board. "Where'd you go? You missed out on all the action!"

The fifteen-year-old locked his brown eyes with her grey-blue ones.

"Did I, Ce-Di?" He gave an off-beat pause before putting the match back into his mouth. "I brings news from the REAL action." By then a crowd had started to gather. "I bring news from the front… We've got ourselves a full-on invasion of cranky men in masks with weapons."

Jason strapped a bear trap to his shoulder.

"Yeah, we got that, Conroy." His comment was met by a menacing stare from the fifteen-year-old oriental kid.

"Is that so, soldier?!" He snapped. "Well, did you lollygaggers know that Chris and Hatchet are prisoners?" Everyone gasped as Conroy shook his head. "The poor suckers were bound and gagged. Seen that sort of thing back in the war. I have strong feelings about weapon control. If there's a weapon around, I want to be controlling it."

Everyone gave him a funny look before Casey spoke up.

"Chris and Hatchet hostage, eh?" The seventeen-year-old tattooed girl voiced as she set a shovel on her shoulder. Then she smiled. "Chris is such a genius! Only HE can give us a high-stakes challenge like this."

Howard narrowed his baby blue eyes.

"Then let's get this challenge started." He waved over the Flaming Marmots to his side. Gripping his shoulder strap full of make-shift garden tool weapons, he glared at Casey. "You Walleye are going down."

Casey smirked at him.

"See you, at the finish line." She stuck out her tongue. With that the Wailing Walleye went running into the forest.

Howard let them go as he looked back at his team.

"All right everyone, we cannot lose this challenge." The seventeen-year-old said as he tied a bandana to his head, unleashing "Rambo" Howard. "We're down all ready. So… ask yourselves… "Are you hungry?" Well? ARE YOU?!"

Adam, Taylor, Kassie, Lily, Nick and Conroy glanced at each other before they all nodded. Then Kassie raised her hand.

"Yes." Howard quirked a brow.

"Um… Can we get super-cute military codenames? I've always wanted to do that!" As those words left her mouth, Conroy jumped in front of Howard.

"Ribbon." He pointed at Kassie, referring to the blue ribbon in her ebony hair. "Squeaks." He pointed to Lily, referring that she was as quiet as a mouse. "Lunch Time." He pointed to Nick and the lunch bag on his head. "Patriot Boy." He pointed at Adam, referring to his love of politics. "Tombstone." He pointed to Taylor, referring to her goth personality. Then he turned to Howard. "Blondie." That got him an approving nod from Howard. "Poncho." He pointed to his pet Woolly Beaver and it saluted. And then he finally pointed at himself. "And you all may call me "Little Tortilla Boy"."

Conroy got more crazy looks from everyone. Howard looked everyone over.

"I want everyone on synchronized radio frequencies." The Marmot team held up their walkie-talkies and Howard nodded. "No one eats, sleeps, poops or breaths without team conformation. GOT IT?!" Everyone nodded, even "Poncho" the Woolly Beaver. "Now… here's how we're gonna grill the Walleyes."

With that the Marmot team began to formulate a plan.

Meanwhile, the Wailing Walleyes were making their way through the forest of the island, commando style. It seemed like the whole Walleye team was taking this challenge totally seriously. Alex was creeping through the bushes on his hands and knees when he suddenly heard a snap and instantly felt a searing pain on his fingers. Holding in a yell of pain, he brought his hand up to his face. On his fingers was a mousetrap. Then he heard Whight laugh at him. Alex got mad, got to his feet and chased the boy. Jason and Todd saw the two rivals run off deeper into the forest and both face-palmed.

"They're ghosting us." Jason sighed. Then Todd put his hand on his buddy's shoulder.

"Wait Jason, it might be dangerous… let them go first." The seventeen-year-old trickster nodded at the seventeen-year-old punker. Jason shrugged but nodded.

Just a few bushes away, Nicol had her back against a tree as she set up the first bear trap. When hair-pin triggered trap she set a few leaves on it and went to set another one. Ce-Di was rolling around the ground humming her own theme song music. As she tumbled through the forest, getting covered in twigs, berries, leaves and the occasional chipmunk she stumbled across an adorable but HUGE snake curled around a squirrel. The spazzy blond cheered and grabbed the snake by its neck, yanking it into her arms and thus saving the squirrel's life.

"How cute are you?!" She squeezed it happily. "Super cute! That's how cute! I'm going to name you… _Fluffy_!"

The huge boa constrictor-like snake squeaked in terror as Ce-Di flung it around her neck like a scarf before she commando-rolled into the bushes again.

At the same time Casey was walking through the forest humming a song to herself as she held her locked and loaded Taser like she was ready for anything.

"You never told me where you came from; you never your name." She sang quietly to herself as she snuck along the trees. She hummed the next few bars, picking up on the chorus. "It was love at first feel; love at first feel; love at first feel; first touch was too much."

Casey could hear Whight and Alex running around behind her and she just shook her head, continuing to quietly sing her song.

"They told me it was disgusting; told me it was a sin." The seventeen-year-old blazed a path through the bushes and trees aiming to come out of the forest behind the meat locker. Though she was alone, Casey was confident that once she got to the camp, she would regroup with her team. She hummed the next few bars, picking up and singing quietly to herself. "It was love at first feel; love at first feel; lightning bolts in my fingertips; it was love at first feel."

Suddenly she heard a stick snap behind her. Before she had time to turn around, she felt someone strike her across her knees. Casey fell forward and onto her hands and knees. Her attacker grabbed her by her shoulder, jerked her backwards and handcuffed her. By the time the world started spinning again, Casey realized that her assailant was Howard.

"Howard?" She spat out disbelievingly. Casey wriggled her wrists and found them to be behind her back and handcuffed to a tree root.

Her eyes got wide when she realized that she was stuck and immobilized. The blond seventeen-year-old gave her a devilish smile, his face covered in camouflage paint.

"First, you may call me "Blondie"." He held up four fingers. "Second, you should never make a sound while in enemy territory. Third you should never be alone. And fourth, I hope you're prepared to learn about Wall Street because you're in FINE shape to losing our little bet."

Casey growled and took a swipe at his ankles with her biker boot. Howard jumped back and out of her reach. The blond rich boy simply smirked at her.

"Handcuffs are a nice look for you." He commented then he leaned down and pinched her cheek. "Face it Casey; without you, your team's as useful a poopie-flavored lollipop."

"You got a lotta nerve, Blondie." Casey humored his first request as she gritted her teeth. "I thought I smelt your foul stench as soon as it got too quiet."

Howard scoffed.

"You know what they say: all's fair in love and war. I'm just playing the game the only way I know how." The boy reached out to her face and took her sunglasses from her eyes.

"Hey!" Casey writhed. "Those are mine!"

The seventeen-year-old rich kid glanced between her naked eyes and the sunglasses.

"Huh… you got some pretty eyes." Howard crouched and looked into Casey's chocolate brown eyes. The seventeen-year-old girl then blushed and a smile curled onto Howard's painted face before he stood. "Stick around. I'll be back."

Casey writhed as Howard slipped her shades over his baby blue eyes, turned and disappeared back into the forest.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I've been slimed." Casey glowered at the screen. "Who taught Howard how to handle himself guerrilla-style?!" She threw her hands in the air. "My mind's still spinning about how fast he took me to my knees and handcuffed me!" Then Casey cleared her throat. "But… I do have to admit… that was pretty smooth… for Howard."**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile, the Wailing Walleye had fanned out and were now operating as solo campers. No one knew that the Marmots were creeping around the grass, picking off the Walleye one at a time. Todd was next.

The seventeen-year-old trickster had his back against a tree, catching his breath from army-crawling nearly a quarter of a mile. He closed his brown eyes for a second as he passed his hand through his red hair. Of all the challenges… this was the most involved he'd ever gotten. Was this sort of like a game of tag or capture the flag? How twisted was this challenge?! Chris and Hatchet left fourteen unsupervised teens to their own devices. Armed with everything from mousetraps to bungee cords as they hunted down an unknown enemy, at least Chris was getting his choice TV footage.

Just then something dropped out of the tree above Todd. Todd jumped and recoiled but had nowhere to go, since his back was against the tree. Then he was looking into the brown eyes of the camp's only goth, Taylor.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" There was a floppy, odd smile on Taylor's pale face as she crouched in front of the boy. Todd squeaked in surprise.

"Uh…" His mouth flopped open, the hot girl's twisted smile throwing off his train of thought. Then he obeyed his instincts.

Todd scrambled to his feet and started running for it. He got a respectable three strides in before something wrapped around his ankle and jerked him off of his feet and onto his face. The seventeen-year-old clawed around, trying to get a hold on something as he was being pulled back toward Taylor by the rope wrapped around his ankle. But to no avail; Todd's floundering got him nowhere.

Taylor finally pulled the boy back to her and when she flipped him to his back, she saw how wide his brown eyes had gotten.

"D-d-don't eat me!" He pleaded, holding his hands out to keep her away. Taylor rolled her brown eyes before she slapped the seventeen-year-old trickster.

Todd instantly sat up, his hand clapped over his throbbing face.

"WHY… do you hit so hard?!" He growled, brown eyes sharpening at the girl. Taylor leaned in and locked lips with him.

"I-" She pulled away then kissed him again. "-am-" Kiss. "-digging-" Kiss. "-on-" Kiss. "-you-" Kiss. Finally she pulled away and sat on her knees, arms folded and lopsided grin on her face. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Todd's eyes were wide-… no not wide, HUGE! Then normal, flirty, quick-witted and corny Todd returned with a vengeance.

"That depends… Sunshine." Taylor's smile tripled at the use of her nickname and her pale face lit pink. Todd leaned in, his face a mere inch from hers. "Will the spelling be mouth to mouth?"

"You know it, sugar lips." The goth lunged at the boy, taking his mouth in a flying tackle. Todd and Taylor toppled to the forest floor.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Don't back baby into a corner." Taylor gave a firm nod at the camera, giving a twisted smirk. "But FINALLY! I got Todd to realize I was sweet on him ever since the Dare challenge. It only took like a million tries but I got 'im!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Okay… so first I get the shaft and now the camp's most smokin'est, most bombshell of a vixen girl is in my arms talking dirty to me." Todd shook his head but held a smile. "I would have liked how long she was hurtin' for the Todd but I'm not complaining."**_

_**Static.**_

At that same time, but at Camp Wanawanaka, Chris and Chef Hatchet were still bound and held by weapon-point by P.H.R.E.A.K. The leader of the extremist group had ordered the camera crew to document their demands as Chris and Hatchet were held hostage. The camera crew was all ready conditioned to the craziness of reality TV so it was pretty natural to keep filming despite having the armed P.H.R.E.A.K. agents around them.

The leader of P.H.R.E.A.K. stood in front of the mess hall with Chris and Hatchet behind him on the building's porch. The camera man gave a thumbs up, indicating that the camera was rolling.

"We are P.H.R.E.A.K." The masked leader began, thumping his chest at the camera. "And we have taken over this reality TV set to make a public statement that all reality entertainment should be taken off of the air. Reality TV is poisoning today's generation of young children with its so called "unscripted reality" and the "raw, real moments" that happen in "life". P.H.R.E.A.K. believes in sitcoms, game shows and scripted television. We demand that scripted television return to the airways."

From behind him, Chris McClean gave a sick groan.

"Are you kidding me?" He sniffled, undaunted by the armed weapon pointed at his head. "You'd bring back stupid sitcoms with corny, worn-out punch lines and those cheesy love-triangles? What are you trying to do? Make today's generation SICK?!"

The boss man of P.H.R.E.A.K. spun around to the TV host.

"And people would rather see corny, worn-out punch lines and cheesy love-triangles on reality TV, McClean?" The man growled. Chris scoffed, much to the horror of Hatchet.

"YES! Sitcoms are so eighties. Reality TV is the way of the future." The sneezy man answered. The masked man held his eyes to Chris for a long second before he turned back to the camera.

"P.H.R.E.A.K. intends to rewrite the future. Starting now." He pointed at the camera. "If all reality TV is NOT yanked off television then we will start taking out our frustrations on these two men." He gestured to Chris and Chef Hatchet. "We will give the world fifteen minuets before we shave Chris's head. If there is still no response to our demands… let's just say this is going to be one day of summer camp that Chris and Chef Hatchet will take to their graves."

Hatchet and Chris's eyes widened. Then the camera man gave a gesture that indicated that he stopped rolling. The P.H.R.E.A.K. leader sighed and turned to Chris and Hatchet.

"Nice ransom speech huh? I wrote that one." He smiled. Hatchet gulped as Chris sneezed.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ce-Di was the first Walleye closest to Camp Wanawanaka. With Fluffy her snake tied around her neck, the frizzy blond girl scoped out the area before she moved in.

"This is it Fluffy. We're in enemy territory from here on in. Do you have anything to say before we take the field of battle?" Ce-Di asked the large purple and pink snake. Fluffy was trying to get away from the girl, desperately trying to writhe his way out of the knot she tied him in. "Good. Tonight… we dine in hell."

Just then there was a "whoosh" of wind above her head. Ce-Di looked up just to see a shirtless Conroy swing on a vine and land in front of her. The nutty fifteen-year-old was covered in mud but Ce-Di could see a spear, some rope and a handmade bow and arrows strapped to him.

"Hello Clarisse." The oriental boy told her. Ce-Di narrowed her blue-grey eyes and pulled a big branch off of the nearest tree.

"Conroy… we meet again." The girl returned swinging the branch martial-art style. Conroy just gave a smirk.

"We've been dropped into the meat grinder." He said as he and Ce-Di started circling each other. "Chances are… most of us aren't coming back."

Ce-Di's eyes widened.

"You're insane." She returned, holding her tree branch threateningly.

"I know. Insanity runs in my family. It practically gallops." The fifteen-year-old boy returned shrugging slightly. "But enough talk. Let's fight."

"Let's dance." Ce-Di swung her stick at the boy's head. Conroy ducked and drew his spear that was a broom and rake duct-tapped together.

The two crazy teens locked weapons; tree branch to make-shift spear. They pushed off of each other, faces straight but muscles straining.

"The Force is strong with this one." Conroy stated.

"Make my day." Ce-Di growled back. She pushed and made Conroy stumble backwards before she swung and gave him a tree branch to the side of his face.

Conroy reeled but caught himself. Spitting out a mouthful of leaves, the oriental boy smiled at her.

"You wanna try that again?" The fifteen-year-old quirked a brow. The fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blond girl frowned, gave a warrior's cry and charged him again.

At that same time Nick, Lily and Adam were sneaking along the beach, coming in on the west side of the island. And they were the first, since Ce-Di and Conroy were fighting, to get a visual on the enemy. Adam saw the first P.H.R.E.A.K. agent pacing along the beach and the auburn haired teen gave a hand signal to freeze and duck for cover. The teens dropped to the sand and army crawled into the bushes. They went dead silent as the masked man gripped a HUGE projectile weapon to his stomach and continued to walk along the beach, his back to the three teens.

As the P.H.R.E.A.K. agent bent down to pick up a seashell, Lily brought her Taser from her holster, took aim and fired. The electronic dart hit the man in the butt, instantly and silently dropping him to the ground. Adam and Nick were floored

"HOLY SHIIT_AKE_ MUSHROOMS!" Adam exclaimed, standing out of the bush, reacting to the P.H.R.E.A.K. shot by Lily. Then Lily and Nick poked their heads out of the bush.

"How was that?" The fifteen-year-old shy girl peeped. Adam scooped his mouth off of the sand.

"Not bad." He cleared his throat and gave an unimpressed shrug. "Not bad... for a girl."

"Hey that was pretty good for RAMBO!" Nick threw his arms in the air. Lily smiled triumphantly before she, Nick and Adam rushed to pick the Tasered P.H.R.E.A.K. off of the sand.

The three teens rushed the unconscious man into the forest and tied him. Then their radios chirped.

"This is Blondie. Come in Flaming Marmots. Repeat: this is Blondie. Come in Flaming Marmots." The radio chirped. Adam was the first to pick up the transmission.

"This is Patriot Boy." Adam said to his walkie-talkie.

"Squeaks, here." Lily said to her walkie-talkie.

"Lunch Time reporting." Nick clicked on his walkie-talkie.

"Ribbon present." Kassie's voice rang over the radio. Then there was silence.

"Tombstone? Tortilla Boy and Poncho? Come in!" Howard barked over the radio. Adam, Nick and Lily listened.

"Tombstone." Taylor sounded breathless and she giggled over her transmission.

"It's _LITTLE_ Tortilla Boy!" Conroy's voice came over the radio. "This is Little Tortilla Boy and Poncho reporting."

"Has everyone grilled a fish? Over." Howard asked.

"We took out Jason and Nicol. Over." Adam stated. All they did was just glue their hands together when they weren't looking.

"Whight and Alex are no worry to us. They're not even focused on the mission, just getting revenge on each other. Over." Kassie returned as she watched Alex and Whight run around the forest in reckless disregard for the challenge.

"I've taken care of Ce-Di." Conroy returned. "Agent Poncho is sitting on her as we speak. She did put up one heck of a battle, though. Over."

They all waited for Taylor's response.

"I'm all tied up with Todd." The goth giggled over the radio. "Go on without me."

The Marmot team shrugged.

"Excellent. I've taken out Casey. The challenge is all ours Marmots. Execute maneuver: _Save Chris and Hatchet So We Can Rub It In The Walleyes' Faces_." Howard laughed a little into his walkie-talkie. "Little Tortilla Boy… we await your mark. Blondie out."

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	17. The Battle For Camp Wanawanaka

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with an update! This chapter was co-written by Armageddonouttahere2! In this chapter teen campers and P.H.R.E.A.K.s will meet for an all-out battle for Camp Wanawanaka. Enjoy.

As I tear down this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

_Shayerahol22: Nice to see that you've been converted to TDI. Welcome._

_Quartzy and Sue: Thanks Quartzy. Say hi to Sue for me!_

_mario72486: Thanks mario! I do put a lot of effort in this fic. It's a juggling act to keep everyone happy and get across my ideas for this crazy TDI parody._

_4evertheSICKESTkid: I agree. Cartoons are AWESOME!_

_RenesmeeScarlet: Howard is so **** evil!_

_pinkluver93: What goes around comes around. Thanks pink._

_Toritona: Kassie's gonna get caught in the Whight and Alex crossfire... but not yet._

_logicaltiger: Last installment to this "challenge"._

_Sister Strange: Here's another update that I hope will make you laugh your head off!_

_Delightfuliza: Yep. Maybe the P.H.R.E.A.K.s are escapees from a mental hospital._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: You're totally right Vega._

_wicketi78759: There's more battles coming in this chapter._

_lovestruckbabe243: The teens think that this is a challenge and Conroy's so nutty, ain't he?_

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Here's an update for you._

_The Grim Sleeper: I'm amazed that so many of you got the Pablo Fransisco refferences! Awesome!_

_Dreamer-by-Day: The teens will take down P.H.R.E.A.K.!_

_AstroCreep: You're incredible, dude. Here's some more movie quotes for you!_

* * *

Chapter 12.4

_The Battle For Camp Wanawanaka_

Conroy saluted to the radio as he went into silence again. The leader of the Flaming Marmots had spoken; he was to execute phase one of maneuver: _Save Chris Hatchet So We Can Rub It in the Walleyes' Faces_. Sniffing, the fifteen-year-old turned to the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl pinned under his Woolly Beaver's butt.

"You fight like a girl." Conroy gave her a smile. Ce-Di's usually perky face fogged over with anger.

She roared with rage before she flexed her scrawny looking muscles. Agent "Poncho" the Wooly Beaver was vaulted off of the girl and Ce-Di stood and if smoke could have been coming out of her nose, it would have.

"Why you dang dirty _scum_-sucking monkey! You smelly Woolly Beaver _poopie_ wrapped in bologna! You googly eyed pudding-filled _sock_ puppet!" The blonde's grey-blue eyes were sharp with anger as she stomped over to the nonchalant -looking fifteen-year-old.

Then Conroy grabbed her and dipped her faster than she could blink. Ce-Di found herself looking into his crazy brown eyes.

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" With that Conroy kissed Ce-Di. She melted.

But just then Conroy heard a rustle in the trees. Instantly he dropped Ce-Di mid-kiss and both fell to the ground. Agent "Poncho" came to his master's side and the three of them remained silent. Just a stone's throw away from them was a P.H.R.E.A.K. agent, attracted by the sudden yelling. The masked man's black boots could be seen through the bushes. Then Conroy got intense again. He pulled a make-shift arrow made out of a Spork tied to a stick and put it in his homemade bow. He growled before turning to a still dazed Ce-Di.

"Listen to me! Keep your head down!" Conroy clapped a hand over her blond hair, doing a dead-on imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Listen to me, they're trying to take my tortillas!"

With that the nutty fifteen-year-old sprang out of the bushes, aimed his Spork arrow at the P.H.R.E.A.K. and fired. The masked man saw something out of the corner of his eye suddenly stand out of the bushes before a Spork flew through the air and flick him in the nose. The P.H.R.E.A.K. stumbled around, holding his stinging nose before hitting his head on a tree and knocking himself out. At his successful "kill", Conroy stuck a match in his mouth before turning to Ce-Di, who was still on the ground.

"And that's why they pay me the big bucks." He grinned smugly, his smile curling around the match in his mouth. Ce-Di's eyes widened before she stood.

"We're getting paid?!" The spazzy girl cried. Conroy shook his head.

"No. We're doing this for the audience… out there in the darkness... free of charge." The fifteen-year-old pointed at the nearest cameraman's camera. Ce-Di peered into the lens before nodding. "Look; I've always known that we've had a psycho, passionate yet completely honest attraction to each other."

Ce-Di's blue-grey eyes twinkled as Conroy scooped her into his arms, bow in his free hand.

"So… I would be honored if I could have this dance." The fifteen-year-old locked eyes with the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl. Ce-Di squealed.

"YES!! Let me get my snake and we'll dance into the night. We shall _save_ your tortillas!" She cheered. The cameraman nearest to the two crazy love-struck teens wiped his eyes.

The two teens nodded at each other and took off toward Camp Wanawanaka.

Meanwhile Howard was crouched right behind the meat-locker watching the mess hall and calculating the odds. Since the seventeen-year-old rich boy was in camo, complete with leaves, dirt and smell, he went unnoticed by the fifty or so masked men prowling the summer camp. Fifty to fourteen… not good odds but they could be managed, IF everyone stuck to the plan. Speaking of sticking to the plan… where was Little Tortilla Boy?

At that same moment, Conroy and Ce-Di went walking into the middle of the camp, in clear view of the enemy. P.H.R.E.A.K. agents froze, seeing two teens strut into the camp. Both fifteen-year-olds stopped, looked around at the many bewildered masked and armed men before clearing their throats.

"We'd just like to point out-" Conroy began loudly as Ce-Di finished off his thought.

"That all of your collective mamas are dumb and _ugly_." The blond finished. There was a silence that fell over the camp before the P.H.R.E.A.K.s charged at the two teens.

Conroy and Ce-Di gave crazy laughs/warrior battle cries before they took off down the beach. The P.H.R.E.A.K.s followed.

Just then the leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s jumped out of the Outhouse Confessional outhouse, toilet paper stuck to his boot.

"What's going on?!" He barked out to the nearest agent. To his surprise nearly ¼ of his men were booking it after two oddly dressed teens.

"Sir! Sir!" A P.H.R.E.A.K. came running up to the boss man. "We had two juvenile delinquents insult our collective mamas!"

The leader gasped, insulted and shocked.

"I want them CAUGHT! I want their heads on PLATTERS! DO NOT return to me without them!" Boss man P.H.R.E.A.K. barked at his henchman. "And I want a team of ten to fan out in the forest and find the other snot-nosed kids! That's an ORDER!" The masked underling saluted quickly before running after Conroy and Ce-Di.

The masked leader growled and grabbed his weapon that he rested against the outhouse before making his way back to the mess hall. Kicking open the door his eyes came to Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean, both still gagged and bound in a corner of the mess hall.

"Two of your little brain-washed brats just pulled a move, McClean." The lead P.H.R.E.A.K. frowned at the TV host. Hatchet and Chris's eyes grew wide with astonishment. "A weak and stupid move at best. My agents will catch them and bring them back; either alive… or in a body bags."

Meanwhile Conroy and Ce-Di were running from the P.H.R.E.A.K.s. Running with their hands in the air and screaming bloody murder, they were pretty easy to follow as they ran along the beach. Suddenly, as the beach curved, the P.H.R.E.A.K.s lost sight of the two nutty teens for a second as big bushes swallowed them up. Twelve P.H.R.E.A.K.s rushed around the corner only to stare into canisters of pepper spray and Taser guns aimed by five teenage campers. A squeak of surprise barely had time to leave the P.H.R.E.A.K.s' mouths as Tasers and clouds of pepper spray went in every direction.

Blinded by the pepper spray, the masked men were easily blinded and then easily Tasered by Conroy, Nick, Adam, Ce-Di and Lily. But, they spared one man from getting Tasered senseless. Adam jumped forward, yanked the man's weapon out of his hands and spun him back toward camp.

"We could be fitting you in a pair of cement shoes right now, fella." The auburn-haired boy whispered in the masked P.H.R.E.A.K.'s ear. "But I'm a nice guy and I don't wanna waste you; you got family; kids, a wife and maybe a little dog named Toto." Adam did his best "Godfather" voice. "So I know you don't wanna get wasted either. Now, I'm willing to convince my friends that you are a nice guy and hopefully, they're feeling merciful right now. You better scram before I change my mind and Toto sleeps with the FISHES!" With that Adam pushed the masked man and even though he was hacking and coughing on pepper spray, he was running back to camp. "I'll get you, my dear, and your little dog, TOO!"

Adam watched him go with a smug look on his face. Nick came up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job, Patriot Boy!" He congratulated. The sixteen-year-old boy sniffed.

"Forget about it." Adam returned, still in using his "Godfather" voice. Nick rolled his eyes as Conroy walked up to them.

"Pretty good for a bunch of half-crazy mountain boys." The fifteen-year-old oriental boy nodded. Just then the Marmots noticed Ce-Di's presence.

Jumping Lily, Nick and Adam pointed their Tasers at the blond.

"We got an enemy here. She's got a glare as long as my arm." Lily narrowed her eyes at the Walleye.

"Stand down Squeaks!" Conroy barked. Lily looked back at the boy with wide eyes.

"What?! Little Tortilla Boy… She's a fish! We EAT fish for _breakfast_!" Adam questioned. "… Have you gone _insane_?!"

"For several years now… but that's not the point." Conroy stood in front of Ce-Di. "There's a proverb from where I'm from…: I'm from Missouri; but where I'm from isn't the point either. The enemy is not what we thought. They're a bunch of ugly motherhopers that are insanely sensitive to insults. You know what they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Ce-Di is crazy and that gives us an edge."

The Marmots then dropped their aim and nodded. The fifteen-year-old nodded back.

"I shall alert Blondie to the completion of this phase." Then Conroy turned to Woolly Beaver "Poncho". "Poncho. Get Patriot Boy's two deer, Bella and Edward and close off the perimeter. Pick off any masked fools in the forest."

Agent "Poncho" saluted and ran off to find the two baby deer and take down any P.H.R.E.A.K.s in the forest. Without another word Conroy shimmied up the nearest tree and got to the top. Taking a big breath the boy clapped his palms to his face and blew an incredibly loud fart-sound into the air. The "fart" was heard 'round the entire island, making the P.H.R.E.A.K.s, animals and other campers stop what they were doing and look around. But across the camp, behind the meat-locker, Howard heard Conroy's signal.

Smiling, Howard gripped his spear.

"Ready or not, here I come." The seventeen-year-old rich boy stood and was about to dart out of his hiding spot, aiming to tackle and commando-hold the nearest P.H.R.E.A.K., when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and yanked him back into the bush he was crouched in.

When Howard opened his eyes he was looking into Casey's brown eyes, flat on his back, his head in her lap.

"I'm back, Blondie." The blue-haired seventeen-year-old growled at the boy. From under his surprise and camo makeup, Howard blinked.

"It's not possible." The boy's eyes were wide. Casey gave an angry grin.

"Not probable." She frowned, taking her glasses off of the boy's face and putting them back over her eyes. Then Casey shook her handcuffed hands in Howard's face. "Now get these off of me before I smash your face in!"

Howard blinked again.

"But I handcuffed you to a tree! How-?" He began before the seventeen-year-old girl with blue hair rolled her eyes.

"A root, Richey McMillions; you cuffed me to a tree _root_. I was able to get free so get these off of me and I promise your death will be swift." Casey glared. Howard smirked at the girl's ingenuity before he closed his eyes.

"The key is somewhere on my person. Feel free to… search me." He got a dirty smirk on his face as he heard Casey sigh. Then the girl got to her feet, letting Howard's head fall to the ground.

She huffed, hoping that Howard couldn't see her blush.

"Maybe Chris has a spare." Casey took a step to walk out of the big bush when Howard grabbed her and dove back into the shrub. Both seventeen-year-olds tumbled to the ground.

"What in the _fruit_ are you doing?!" Howard whispered in her ear, sitting up and finding Casey sitting on his lap. "There are over fifty armed men wandering around camp! You're gonna give away our position and LOSE this challenge!"

Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes from under her glasses.

"You are to follow _my_ lead." Howard glared at her. "Stay close, keep your head down and I'll give you back the handcuff key."

The girl's frowned went deep.

"And let you win this challenge?! NO!" Casey glared at him. "I'd rather go through this WHOLE challenge in handcuffs than get the key and lose to you! So… I'll see you at the finish line… with my tattoo gun."

Howard's baby blue eyes got wide as the girl got up from his lap and walked out into the open. The seventeen-year-old rich kid gritted his teeth and cursed at Casey's stubbornness.

Casey was angry as she kept hearing the jingling of the handcuff's chains with every step she took.

"Stupid Howard." She growled, spotting the nearest masked man. The seventeen-year-old girl sighed and called to the man. "Excuse me?"

The man whirled around, his weapon spinning with him. Casey smiled at him.

"Hi. Uh… I don't know how this challenge is supposed to work out but I'm kinda in a pickle here." She held up her handcuffs as she walked to him. "Can you ask Chris if he has a spare to these cuffs? They're kinda chaffing-"

By then she was standing in front of the masked man and he reached out and grabbed her wrists. In that second he rested the barrel of his projectile weapon on her stomach.

"You're coming with me." The masked man growled, his eyes narrowed. Casey blinked but then grinned.

"Oh… so it's one of those hands-on "ruff-stuff" challenges." Then she shrugged as an excited smile split onto her face. The seventeen-year-old girl brought her biker boot to the crotch of his pants with one kick.

The masked man caved like a tower of cards; he fell to the ground in a twitching mess of searing pain. Casey blinked.

"Did that make contact?" She knelt over him. "I mean… you ARE wearing a cup, right?"

The P.H.R.E.A.K. merely peeped in response. Casey cocked her eyebrow.

"Huh… okay. Um… I guess you're out, right? So you gotta be tagged to get out?" Again the P.H.R.E.A.K. could only squeak. Casey nodded and patted the guy on the shoulder. "Okay! See you after everything's over!"

Howard watched Casey cream one of the mysterious masked invaders with one kick to the family jewels. He winched violently and gave the sympathetic "_Oooooh_"s as the man curled into the fetal position on the sand. Shaking his head, he saw Casey make her way toward the mess hall. NO! She was on her way to winning the challenge for the Walleye! Howard sprinted after her.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the island's forest, ten P.H.R.E.A.K. agents were searching the bushes for more of the island's teenage campers. So far, they couldn't find a single teen. Just then the bushes beside the path rustled. The P.H.R.E.A.K.s jumped ten feet in the air before pointing their weapons at the trembling shrub. Then two baby deer, their eyes huge and innocent as they gracefully and timidly peeked out of the bush.

"Awwww." Was the collective response from the masked men as they all leaned in to get a good look at the adorable deer. "How cute!"

One P.H.R.E.A.K. swung his firearm behind his back as he crouched and held out his hand to touch the little doe. She sniffed his hand before she looked the man in the eye. And then, out of nowhere, the two deer went nuts. Hooves went flying in every direction, knocking out eight of the ten P.H.R.E.A.K.s. The two that turned and ran back towards the path but they were cut off too. What they thought was a rock in fact had fur, smelt like an old bath rug and had a bad attitude.

The two men were frozen in fear as the monster beaver stood on its back feet, towering four feet above them. The Woolly Beaver's two beady, sinister eyes sharpened with anger. The P.H.R.E.A.K.s brought their weapons up to fire on the huge beaver but the gigantic rodent batted their firearms out of their grasp. Then the Woolly Beaver roared with such ferocity, it probably made Godzilla jealous. The masked men whimpered in fear as globs of monster beaver drool covered their faces and shirts. They turned to run but they were blocked off by the two homicidal deer. The animals smiled at the P.H.R.E.A.K.s.

"Mommy." Disarmed and totally vulnerable, both men whimpered as they held each other. Then the animals attacked.

The P.H.R.E.A.K.s' screams were heard all around the island but there was no one near enough to help.

At the same time Camp Wanawanaka was on high alert. P.H.R.E.A.K.s had the area shut down; heavily armed patrols were crawling over all over the camp, making infiltration for a highly-trained squad of commandos difficult. But not for a handful of nutty teens who think this real-life scenario is some challenge for a reality TV show. Hiding in the bushes Adam, Conroy, Nick, Ce-Di, Lily and now Kassie, who had caught up with her team watched the armed men with smiles.

"Those guns are plastic. Who are they trying to fool?" Kassie giggled, camouflage paint over her cheery features. The Marmot team nodded.

"This is it. Blondie's waiting for us to move out." Adam told his team, gripping a home-made potato launcher. Everyone nodded.

"Wait." Conroy put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "This is the time where the handsome but homicidal hero makes his moving, pre-battle speech, emboldening the troops for the impossible fight ahead of them where some… may not walk out of alive." The Marmots and Ce-Di glanced at each other but they humored the nutty fifteen-year-old and remained silent. Conroy took a breath, now in the zone. "We're gonna need a bigger boat because the odds are against us; wickedly stupid and horrible odds. But we fight for freedom! They may take our lives… but they will NEVER take our FREEDOM! But take heart; the revenge of our souls will befall those of the ancestors of these masked freaks. When we die, our war cries will leave their ears ringing! What we do in life, echoes in eternity! When we get up-!"

Just then they heard footfalls behind them. Turning in the bushes, the Marmots and Ce-Di saw Whight run out from the forest, laughing like a maniac. And shortly after Whight ran out, Alex was still hot on his tail. The Marmots and Ce-Di watched them run out into the open.

"ALEX!" Kassie cried, getting to her feet and running after the seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Hearts pounding like drums and with rubber chickens flailing and all that jazz!" Conroy rushed before springing to his feet. "CHARGE BROTHERS!"

And the Marmots plus Ce-Di charged the camp.

The P.H.R.E.A.K.s heard the sound of stampeding feet and all spun around. Three barely had time to draw their weapons when they were tackled by a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair. Whight had no idea he'd just creamed three hostile invaders because he was so focused on running away from Alex. But the hysterically laughing fifteen-year-old got up and ran off, much to the bewilderment of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s. Before any of the masked men could move, a small platoon of teenagers emerged from the bushes.

One of the boys knelt, swinging a big weapon made out of PBC pipe and a canister of hairspray. Pointing the make-shift bazooka, the auburn-haired boy pulled the trigger. Potatoes launched at high velocity beaned six of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s, blowing them off of their feet and knocking them unconscious.

Kassie grabbed an egg from her belt and threw it. The egg splattered on one P.H.R.E.A.K.'s face before he stumbled backwards into another masked man. Both men fell to the ground and then rolled into Leech Lake.

Conroy had his hands full with five P.H.R.E.A.K.s. The fifteen-year-old boy grabbed two waffle-irons from his hips and began wailing on the men unmercifully.

Three P.H.R.E.A.K.s chased Lily back into the forest. They were so sure that they had the fifteen-year-old girl when suddenly their feet were yanked over their head and all three were dangling high above the forest floor.

"Hang loose boys!" Lily cheered, waving and laughing since the three men practically ran into her snare. The usually shy girl sprinted back into the action.

Nick ducked behind a set of trashcans, under fire from about three P.H.R.E.A.K.s. The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag on his head grunted in frustration since he was pinned and couldn't move. Taking a cherry bomb and lighter from his pocket, Nick lit the firecracker and threw it over the trashcans. The little firecracker landed at the feet of the masked men, making then dive for cover. The cherry bomb blew and Nick laughed as dirt rained down in all directions.

Ce-Di slammed two P.H.R.E.A.K.s' heads together before pile driving another. Three half-nelsons later and one flying-press later, the frizzy blond had flattened the four P.H.R.E.A.K.s senseless as they were trying to run from her.

The campground had become a battlefield filled with explosions, weapon fire, potatoes and wrestling moves.

From inside the mess hall, the leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s watched the teenagers TOAST his trained units of agents. Turning to Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean, still tied and gagged on the floor, the man ran up to them.

"You never said ANYTHING about your little brainwashed brats being Marines!" He threw his arms in the air at the TV host and cook as he yanked off their gags. Hatchet and Chris glanced at each other.

"Brother, we didn't know either." Hatchet returned, eyes wide. "We're just as surprised as you."

The P.H.R.E.A.K. boss man's eyes went to Chris.

"Seriously, dude; most of these teens are still having trouble adjusting to the wilderness." The TV host shook his head, the surprised expression on his face showing that he wasn't lying. "I never knew these kids were commandos!"

Just then they heard the back door to the mess hall slam open. The masked leader jumped.

"You two!" He pointed to two of his four agents guarding Chris and Hatchet. "Go see what that was!"

Saluting the two P.H.R.E.A.K.s ran into the kitchen. The P.H.R.E.A.K. leader walked up to Chris and pulled a pair of barber's shears from behind his back.

"An army of teen soldiers will not get in my way, McClean. P.H.R.E.A.K. will make a statement here." With that the masked leader switched on the hair-cutting machine and grabbed Chris by the shoulder.

"NO! NOT THE _**HAIR**_!" The TV host cried. Then a scuffle inside the kitchen was heard.

Pans were thrown and dishes were broken before everything fell eerily still. Then two teenagers rolled out of the kitchen; Casey and Howard. The blue-haired girl and rich boy were wrestling each other, trying to get to Chris and Hatchet first and win this "challenge". They were too busy fighting each other to see the leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s give the other two agents a hand sign to capture them. Chris and Hatchet gasped as they watched the armed P.H.R.E.A.K.s point their weapons at the two wrestling teens.

Casey was straddling Howard, as Howard had a hold of her cuffed hands. They growled in frustration before they heard the weapons cock right next to their head. Stopping their fighting, the two rival teens looked up. Casey sighed.

"Hang _on_! I'll be with you two in a second!" The girl whined before going back to wrestling with Howard. The seventeen-year-old blond boy swung his legs up and caught Casey around her shoulders.

He yanked her off of him and quickly stood. Drawing two Tasers, Howard held them at the two armed P.H.R.E.A.K.s pointing _their_ weapons at him.

"You've got to ask yourselves a question…: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punks?" Howard gave a smug grin under the mud and camouflage makeup on his face. The two masked men glanced at each other, impressed by the boy's bravery.

"Howard!" Chris hissed on a whisper. "Are… you… _NUTS_?!"

Howard's lip curled into a slight sneer when he saw Chris, regardless if he was tied.

"Knock it off, McClean. You're only embarrassing yourself." The seventeen-year-old blond rich boy returned. "I know a couple of untalented actors with plastic guns when I smell them. This has got to be one of the cheesiest, most over-used challenge ideas in the history of reality TV."

"What are you talking about, boy?!" Hatchet barked at the nutty teen. "Those are REAL guns pointed at your sorry face!"

The seventeen-year-old boy scoffed.

"Drop the charade; Howard J. Philips II can see right through it." He returned. Then the masked leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s chuckled.

"So you don't believe that this is real?" The tall man questioned. Again, Howard scoffed.

"You'd have to be a complete idiot to believe that THIS little challenge is real." The boy still didn't drop his aim off of the two men in front of him. "I've played along up until now, so pronounce the Flaming Marmots the winners before I accidentally Taser two of your silly little masked interns."

The P.H.R.E.A.K. leader laughed.

"What did I tell you? Reality TV brainwashes today's youth." He narrowed his eyes at the bold blond boy. Howard rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Brainwashed? You're the one lacking a brain to be involved with any challenge this man plans out." He looked at Chris. Then a look of impatience came to Howard's pretty features. "C'mon! My arms are getting tired, McClean. The Marmots win, fair and square."

"This is no stupid reality TV game, boy." The masked leader returned, flicking on the barber's shears in his hand. "I'll prove it. My agents will shoot you up like Swiss cheese as I shave Chris McClean's head."

Howard gave the man a funny look as he saw him lean in, take a chunk of Chris's black hair in his hands and poise the shears to cut it. In that second, just before Howard was Swiss cheese-ified, Casey gave the boy a swipe across his ankles. The seventeen-year-old boy fell like bricks but accidentally pulled the triggers of this Taser guns. The Tasers flew and hit the two remaining P.H.R.E.A.K. agents in the legs, immediately taking them to the ground.

As Casey and Howard started to wrestle again, the P.H.R.E.A.K. leader was stunned that the nutty teen had escaped death… again. He watched both kids wrestle until the boy threw the girl into the kitchen where she slid on the still-slick with dish water floor and bounced into the refrigerator.

Howard stood and wiped his mouth. Just then Nick, Conroy, Ce-Di, Adam, Lily and Kassie charged the front door. The teens busted in and saw the last P.H.R.E.A.K. with barber shears in his hands. Nick and Conroy jumped on the man, knocking the shears out of his hands and taking him to the ground. When the masked leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s was on his back, Howard came over. Taking a cherry bomb from his pocket, he shoved it in the masked man's mouth and duct taped his mouth shut. Lighting a match on his shoe, Howard held it close to the firecracker's wick.

"Lord Almighty." Chef Hatchet gasped, seeing most of the puny kids going Terminator on the P.H.R.E.A.K. leader.

"Duuude…" Chris drawled, not believing what he was seeing either. Seeing Lily, Nick and Conroy in war paint and dirt he blinked. "That's messed up."

Howard smiled at the mouthy masked man.

"I-" He had a super-tough movie quote in his head but Conroy beat him to the punch.

"Let my people go!" Conroy exclaimed getting him weird look from his team. Then the boy grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Where… are… my… tortillas?"

Howard sighed and face-palmed as their prisoner mumbled something but shook his head.

"Don't lie to me." The fifteen-year-old pointed a finger in the masked man's face. "WHERE ARE MY TORTILLAS?!"

"WHERE?!" Ce-Di aimed her Taser point-blank at the man's forehead.

"Do you mind, you two?" Howard interrupted. "I believe it's the leader's right to dish out the final awesome line."

"But my tortillas! THEY have them…" Conroy narrowed his eyes at the masked man in his clutches.

"Did you check the refrigerator?" Nick questioned. Conroy and Ce-Di gasped.

"Brilliant!" With that Conroy jumped off of the P.H.R.E.A.K. leader and ran into the kitchen, Ce-Di on his tail.

The seventeen-year-old rich boy narrowed his baby blue eyes as the two nutty teens ran out of the room.

"Continue please, Blondie." Adam spoke up. Howard sighed before turning his attention back to the P.H.R.E.A.K. leader.

"Make one false move and I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. So go ahead… make my day." Howard grinned at the masked man, holding his match close to the wick. The P.H.R.E.A.K. squeaked and shook his head.

Howard smiled smugly and looked back at his team.

"Patriot Boy, Squeaks get Chris and Hatchet untied then all of you go round up the Walleye and bring them back to camp. The Marmots have won this challenge." The Marmots cheered but Conroy was silent.

"Wait… who's on first?" Nick scratched his bagged head. "And if Ce-Di's one of the fishes… is going to help free her comrades?"

Howard face-palmed.

"Adam and Lily will untie Chris and Hatchet. THEN _all_ of you go get the Walleye. Clear?" The seventeen-year-old rich boy said through gritted teeth. Nick saluted. "But before any of you do anything, tie up this dirt-bag and throw him in the outhouse for a while. Maybe the fumes will make him think twice about being mouthy."

Nodding, Nick and Adam got the masked man to his feet while Kassie and Lily tied his hands together. A second later, the P.H.R.E.A.K. was bound and gagged with a cherry bomb still in his mouth and he was thrown into the Outhouse Confessional. He coughed and gagged on the rank fumes.

A couple minuets later, Lily and Adam were untying Chris and Hatchet under the smug glare of Howard. Just then Conroy and Ce-Di came out of the kitchen with bags of tortillas with Casey right behind them.

"Whew!" Ce-Di wiped her forehead. "Conroy's tortillas are safe."

Conroy was cuddling his tortillas and the rest of the people in the room gave him a funny look.

"What d-d-d-do t-t-t-t-tort-t-t-t-tillas h-h-h-h-ave t-t-t-t-to d-d-do with anyt-t-t-thing?" Casey shivered, being locked in the refrigerator for a few minuets. The Flaming Marmots shrugged.

"His codename is "Little Tortilla Boy" so we're all guessing Conroy likes tortillas." Kassie pointed out.

Then Chris got to his feet and eyed the barber shears with a shiver.

"I believe the Flaming Marmots won this challenge, McClean." Howard gave a cocky smile as his hand rested on his Taser, getting a death glare from Casey. The TV host opened his mouth to respond but a look pensive fell on his face

In that second Chef Hatchet got to his feet.

"Challenge?! This ain't no chal-_mff_!" Chris slammed his hand over Hatchet's mouth.

"Uh… excuse us for a second." The TV host took his cook friend to the side and away from the teens as Casey and Howard started to argue.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Hatchet shot Chris a glare.

"What the _hey_ man?" The big black man hissed.

"I don't think we should tell the teens that P.H.R.E.A.K. was gunning for them, for real." Chris stated. "We don't want to scare any of them and get a lawsuit… if you know what I mean."

Chef Hatchet frowned but crossed his arms, knowing Chris to be right.

"So let's just say that this is a challenge. While a schmooze these kids you get on the radio and call the Feds." The TV host stated. Chef Hatchet nodded.

"And what do I tell Canada's finest? I mean, define 'irony': a bunch of idiot teens saving a reality TV host and island, which was held hostage by some anti-reality activists being filmed on a reality TV show. Face it Chris, when I say that a hostile and armed activist group had their butts handed to them by a bunch of teens, the Feds are gonna think I'm nuts." Hatchet growled. Chris gave a smile.

"Just tell them that Chris McClean will give autographs if they come. All right?" Hatchet groaned before nodding. "Good. I gotta get back to the campers."

Turning Chris walked up to the bickering teens.

"Nice work campers!" His voice brought them out of their argument. "I have to say… you all handled this challenge perfectly but the Flaming Marmots came out on top." The Marmots cheered as Howard stuck out his tongue at Casey. "Remind me to call in the Flaming Marmots if I ever have a job for a team of precision commandos." Then he looked around and saw only two Wailing Walleye and a twinge of concern hit his brain. "Where are the rest of the teens?"

Conroy stopped cuddling his tortilla bags and looked up.

"We picked them off one by one… They're out in the forest somewhere." The nutty fifteen-year-old shrugged. Chris breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, go get the rest of the campers!" Then he turned to Casey and Ce-Di. "Sorry girls. The Walleye lose since the Marmots busted in and saved my hair."

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd lost the bet and now she would have to learn about Wall Street.

About two hours later all of the campers, both Walleye and Marmots, were standing in the middle of the camp watching the fifty "stuntmen and/or interns" get loaded into a big boat by Canadian Mounties.

"Uh… why are the Mounties involved in this challenge?" Kassie questioned Chris, standing next to the sniffling TV host.

Chris looked up from his tissue and blinked.

"Uh… it's… haven't you ever heard of a… uh… police escort?" The man fumbled and bumbled through his lie. But Kassie bought it and nodded.

Conroy was standing at the corner of the docks, watching the Mounties load up the P.H.R.E.A.K.s.

"You talking to me?" The fifteen-year-old boy hissed at the masked agents as they passed. Still holding a death grip on his Taser and obviously still in the zone, someone forgot to tell Conroy that the "challenge" was over. "Yeah! I thought not. Trying to take my tortillas, eh? Hasta la vista, baby."

Finally the leader of the P.H.R.E.A.K.s was thrown into the boat. The boat full of beaten hostile activists and Mounties then chugged out onto Leech Lake and then out of sight.

Chris and Chef Hatchet breathed a sigh of relief.

"I gave them two-hundred 10x6 autographed glossies, Chris." Hatchet whispered to the TV host. Chris groaned, those 10x6 photos were his best head shots.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that the P.H.R.E.A.K.s are gone. Now I gotta go do a campfire ceremony I thought I'd never have to do." Chris sighed.

About forty-five minuets later the Wailing Walleyes were seated around the campfire and watching Chris wipe his nose.

"So… one dousy of a challenge today huh?" Chris questioned. "But the Flaming Marmots came out over you guys." Then he laughed. "I mean, seriously! They picked you off! Jason and Nicol, your hands are glued together and Casey, you were handcuffed! HA! That's good television right there." Then Chris cleared his throat. "So in light of the Marmot's crazy commando skills, you fishes are now on the chopping block." Then he held up his plate of marshmallows before sneezing. "These are marshmallows of immunity. If I call your name and you get one of these sweet beauties, you may stay." Chris sneezed again. "Ce-Di."

The spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl got to her feet and took the marshmallow.

"Jason and Nicol." The couple walked up and took their marshmallows with smiles. "Whight… Casey; come here please."

Casey and Whight walked up to get their treats but dared not eat them since Chris sneezed on them. Todd and Alex found themselves as the last campers.

"Alex… Todd. You two stand before this camp as the last campers picked by your team. How do you plead?" Then Chris sneezed before he laughed. "Sorry… that's just too fun to not say. Okay! Alex you chased Whight with a reckless disregard for your team or your own safety." Alex nodded. Chris then turned to Todd. "Todd… dude. The Marmots sent Taylor to take care of you and you fell for her, hook-line and sinker."

Todd gave a goofy nod, Taylor's lipstick all over his face still.

"So the Walleye have spoken. And the camper leaving Total Drama Island will be…" Chris paused as the camera zoomed into Todd and Alex's faces. "Todd. Todd… sorry dude. You gotta hit the Dock of Shame." Then he turned to Alex. "Alex, bra, straighten out your act or you'll be next." Then Chris sneezed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go wipe my nose."

As Chris walked off Todd stood and stretched.

"Well, it's been a scream." Then he waved at his team. "I'll see you guys at the after-party!"

Minuets later Todd was hauling his stuff over to the Boat of Losers. The seventeen-year-old trickster had just been voted off but that was okay. He hooked up with the most drop-dead gorgeous girl in the entire country of Canada, so leaving here was not such a big deal.

"Todd!" Taylor came racing down the dock. Todd turned and was nearly tackled by his girlfriend.

They kissed passionately until they both fell into the cold lake. With one last kiss from Taylor, Todd hauled himself into the boat and was whisked away from the island.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Chris was seated at one of the tables blowing his nose and sipping a cup of hot coco. He sat there in a sick haze when the door opened and Howard walked in. The seventeen-year-old blond had cleaned up and changed from his Rambo clothes but he still had an that arrogant smile on his face.

"Hey Howard." The sick man greeted before sneezing into a tissue. To Chris's surprise, Howard sat down across from him and continued to smile.

"While you were "captured", we were over at your campsite, Chris." Howard began. "And you know, I found more than weapons there."

Chris brought his eyes up to the teen before he heard something land on the table in front of him. To the man's horror it was his Slasher leather mask. Snapping his eyes back up to Howard, he read the boy's expression.

"Imagine my surprise when I found this and a matching pair of claws belonging to the Slasher under YOUR bed." Howard looked at his nails. Chris swallowed. "But now that I thinkabout it, the Slasher and your convenient appearance was too coincidental. You nearly had me, McClean."

With that Howard put his hands behind his head and continued to smile at the TV host.

"I get all tickled when I think of the many breaches of contract you pulled with this Slasher stunt." The seventeen-year-old boy gave a grin a lawyer would be envious of. "I mean, I could slap you and your little production here with a wrongful breach of contract on the grounds of discrimination. A blind man could see your little… fascination with Casey. Is that why she won that challenge, Chris?"

Chris's face went a whiter shade of pale.

"What do you want?" The TV host questioned. Howard leaned over the table and looked the man right in the eye.

"I want decent meals from here on in." The seventeen-year-old boy growled, his baby blue eyes sharpening.

"You got it." Chris nodded.

"I want to ride the ATVs whenever I want." Howard continued.

"Sure." Chris agreed. Then there was a look that came to Howard's eyes that nearly made Chris wet himself.

"And… I want you to STAY away from Casey." The seventeen-year-old rich boy seethed. "No more flirting, no more green Jell-O with gummy worms and absolutely NO MORE kissing! Do I make myself clear?"

Chris's face twisted before he nodded.

"Good. We're at an understanding then. I look forward to business with you." Howard grinned before he snatched the mask off of the table and stuck it back into his back pocket. "Now I suggest you get out of here. Casey's going to be here any second to learn about Wall Street."

The man frowned but silently got up from the table. Howard smiled to himself as he heard Chris walk out the door. Now things were starting to go his way. A second later, Casey came walking into the mess hall.

"Gee… what's wrong with Chris? He doesn't seem like he's himself." The blue-haired tattooed girl voiced as she walked up to Howard. Howard couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't try to distract me, Casey. You're gonna learn about stocks and bonds; that was the deal." He looked up to see the girl frown at him. "Now sit down and we'll start."

Groaning, Casey took a seat across from the boy and took her medicine. Howard cleared his throat but continued to smile at her.

"The New York Stock Exchange or NYSE is a stock exchange based in New York City, New York. It's the largest stock exchange-_mff_!" Just then Casey yanked Howard over the table and kissed him, shutting him up. Howard melted.

Could this evening get any better?

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!


	18. Total Romance Island

Hey everyone! CJzilla here with another update. In this chapter love is flying in all directions. Some campers are feeling the crush from their crushes while others are afraid of disappearing and while one is unhappy with being ignored. Oh... and there's a skidoo race. Enjoy.

As I trample this city to the ground, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

AN: CJzilla will do a "dear reviewers" next time.

AN2: I've been getting a lot of requests for a "Total Drama Island: Youth Tour" deviantArt picture. If anyone knows anyone who would be willing to do a deviantArt piece of all the Youth Tour campers, let me know.

AN3: Updating isn't going to be as speedy as usual. Sorry. Look for a new update every week to two weeks. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 13

_Total Romance Island_

Early morning for Camp Wanawanaka was chillier than usual; in fact, there were sheets of steam rising from Lake Leech. Summer frosts were rare but normal for northern Ontario, Muskoka, Canada. While most teens were still asleep in their bunks, snuggled inside their beds, one nutty camper snuck out of the boys' cabin. Alex, the seventeen-year-old artist and painter, carefully and silently snuck out of the boys' with his easel, paints and painting. The young budding artist didn't want to be disturbed and since the crazy camp got jumping after everyone got up, quiet mornings like this gave him some time to continue on his obsession: his newest painting and its inspiration.

Pulling his grey hoodie's hood tight down over his face, Alex darted out of the cabin. Bounding off of its porch, the seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and hazel eyes ran off toward the beach.

Alex set up his easel to the far left of the camp, near the dock but hidden by a couple bushes. Though he could see his breath, the boy set up his painting, got out his oil paints and began adding to his unfinished artwork. Conroy's Woolly Beaver and Adam's two pet baby deer came sluggishly crawled up to Alex, took a peek at his painting before crashing at his feet and falling back to sleep. Alex tried to block out the huge beaver's and baby deer's loud snoring and got back to his painting.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"So there I was; enjoying a quiet morning to myself. I was finally getting back into my painting." Alex rested his cheek on his fist, propped up on his knee. "Then Kassie comes. Don't get me wrong; Kassie's one of if not the ONLY person on this island I'd like to be alone with! But-… I can't let her see my painting… not yet."**_

_**Static.**_

The seventeen-year-old painter had just got back into his project; he finally got the shading perfect, just how he remembered it when he heard a loud sigh from behind him. Jumping like fifteen-feet in the air, Alex spun. His eyes bugged when he saw Kassie come walking up to him, dressed in a scarf, coat and cup of hot coco in her hands. Alex floundered, yanking off his hoodie and throwing it over his painting.

"Good morning, Alex." Kassie chirped, her cheery and refreshing voice cutting through the camp's silence. Alex spun to the girl, standing as rigid as a board.

"Mornin'!" He peeped, trying to gain SOME composure around the pretty girl. Kassie giggled, her cheeks rosy from the cold air around them.

To Alex, the frosty air lost its nip as she flashed those crystal blue eyes. Then he realized she was standing in front of him. He tensed so badly, he squeaked. Kassie merely gave him a half-awake grin as she cradled her hot chocolate.

"Aren't you cold out here?" She asked, quirking a brow when she noticed his grey hoodie was draped over his painting. Kassie now got a good look at the boy's build.

Alex looked like he exercised quite a bit, his muscles clearly seen under the white T-shirt.

"Uh…" Alex squeaked, his answer dying in his mouth. Then he watched Kassie peer over his shoulder at his easel and his covered painting.

"So that's why you're out here." She snickered, amused that it took her this long to notice he was out here in the cold _painting_. "Capturing any good sunrises?"

To Alex, Kassie beamed with such pure, refreshing kindness and happiness that she could be likened to the sunrise; bathing everything in a new, uplifting light and THAT spoke to his soul, making him put paintbrush to canvas and producing art.

"Yeah." His hazel eyes fell to the ground. "Every day."

Lost in thought, he almost didn't catch Kassie before she took a peek at his painting. Alex tensed.

"Could you not?" He spat out, in a rush to stop the fifteen-year-old girl. Kassie froze but smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Can I have a little peek?" Her crystal blue eyes were blazing and so bedazzling.

"Uh… when it's finished." Alex answered, giving an awkward smile. When Kassie's face fell, he mentally kicked himself. "But I will tell you what I call my painting."

Kassie lit up again.

"It's called…" He paused, thinking. Alex never actually pinned a name to his painting of this wonderful girl he had met and his heart wrapped around. ""Please Forgive Me"."

""Please Forgive Me"?" Kassie repeated, giggling a little. "Is it a dark piece?"

Alex shook his head but couldn't look her in the eye.

"No. I call it Please Forgive Me because…" He shuffled his feet. "Because there's this wonderful girl I've met and I just can't act right around her or find the words to say to tell her how much I care for her."

To his surprise, Kassie moved off toward the beach.

"Cool." Her tone turned sad. "I'd love to see it once you finish."

Kassie's back was to Alex and he didn't see that her face fell drastically. Confused and suddenly feeling how cold it actually was, Alex watched Kassie walk down the beach before he pulled his hoodie off of his painting and carefully continued.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Alex is an amazing artist." Kassie wiped her nose with her sleeve, trying to stop her tears from falling. "And I know who he's dedicating that picture to… Rissa. I'm happy he's found a soul-mate." Yet the tears still flowed from her crystal blue eyes. "I shouldn't be crying; I just can't help but envy Rissa right now. She's got my dream guy."**_

_**Static.**_

About two and a half hours later, all of the campers were up and moving around. But there was one camper wandering around the camp looking for someone. Howard had checked high and low for Casey. Though as he had previously stated and I quote:

_**/Flashback to the Outhouse Confessionals, the morning of the talent show…**_

_**/"And I meant "petty"! NOT pretty!" Howard leaned toward the camera. "You'd have to be blind, dumb and into massive body tattoos to LIKE **_**YOU**_**!"/**_

_**Flashback static./**_

Howard had it bad for Casey. Last night after the P.H.R.E.A.K. challenge, she'd kissed him, which Howard now saw as a "chance" with the seventeen-year-old rocker chick. Now he was wandering around camp, looking for his perspective potential squeeze. Howard passed through camp again, but not going unnoticed by Nicol. The sixteen-year-old punker girl stood with her back against the communal bathroom's wall, watching the seventeen-year-old rich boy pain-in-the-butt look for Casey. Nicol silently chewed on a piece of grass as Howard walked up to her.

"Have you seen Casey?" He asked, love-sickness and a little anger seen in his baby blue eyes. Nicol merely disinterestedly narrowed her hazel eyes at him and shook her head.

Howard gave a loud groan and stomped off, mumbling how he was going to wring Casey's neck before he kissed her. A smirk curled around Nicol's mouth as she took the piece of grass from her mouth. She sighed and looked up, to the top of the communal bathroom's roof.

"You can't hide from him forever, Casey." The sixteen-year-old punk called up to the sky. There was a loud sigh from the top of the bathroom's roof before Casey peeked her head over the side.

"I know. But thanks for covering for me, Nicol." The seventeen-year-old girl returned, running her fingers through her hair. Nicol shrugged.

"Whatever, Casey. _I_ wouldn't be hiding from the scrawny pain-in-the-butt." Nicol glared off in the direction that Howard had walked off into. Casey sighed again.

"I know. And it's really not like me to hide from some boy, especially something like Howard." Then she turned on her back. "I just-… got to think this through before I meet with Howard again."

Nicol rolled her eyes and stuck the piece of grass back into her mouth.

"Do you like Howard?" The punker walked back over to the bathroom's wall and sat with her back against it. The rocker chick above her head groaned as she rolled to her stomach again.

"Yes and no." Casey admitted. "I mean, Howard's got that uniqueness that makes me melt but he's also the biggest bull-headed _snob_ on the island."

Then she fell silent. Nicol looked up before she saw Casey slump over the side of the roof.

"Well? Why did you kiss Howard, then?" She picked at her nails. Casey's face twisted.

"To shut him UP!" Casey answered. "He was talking stocks and bonds, Nicol! STOCKS _AND_ BONDS!"

Nicol nonchalantly yawned.

"There's more than one way to shut up a guy than kissing him, Casey. I would have _punched_ him." The sixteen-year-old stated frankly. Casey sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, I did it to shut him up and then I wondered if there was a spark between us. Since I got here, I've kinda liked Howard." Nicol rolled her eyes again before shuddering in disgust. "But there was nothing. Then I realized I wasn't kissing Howard because of my fascination with him. I was…"

Silence again. Nicol looked up to see Casey take off her sunglasses and looked down, her lips quivering.

"I was kissing Howard, because when I shut my eyes real tight, I imagined I was kissing… Allister." Casey looked out over Lake Leech. "I miss Allister."

Nicol looked down, trying to find something good to say.

"Well, my advice is to drop Howard like the slimy golf-club he is." The sixteen-year-old punker stood and dusted off her baggy cargoes. "You shouldn't need to hear this from me, Casey."

Then Casey dropped down from the bathroom's roof and landed in front of Nicol.

"Easy for you to say; you have Jason." The tattooed rocker cocked her hips at the punker. "You can cuddle with him whenever you want."

Nicol blushed.

"Sometimes, I like to take off his 3D glasses just to stare into Jason's dark green eyes!" The hard-core punker had a fluffy moment, thinking of her boyfriend. Casey put her sunglasses over her head and slipped her hands into her pockets.

"I don't have that option ever since by potential boyfriend got voted off." The blue-haired girl walked slowly toward the girls' cabin. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Then give into Chris! Don't go for Howard! You're not that desperate!" Nicol called after her. Casey's face lit red before she tossed a glare over her shoulder.

She watched Nicol walk back over to the mess hall. Casey silently thanked the girl for being a frank sounding-board. Howard wouldn't get her goat just yet.

Roughly an hour later, the teens crowded into the mess hall, hoping for a good breakfast. Imagine their surprise when they saw the menu for this morning.

"Oatmeal?" Taylor scrunched her face as Adam, Nicol, Ce-Di, Lily and Kassie stood beside her.

"_A_gain." Adam sighed as Chef Hatchet slathered a huge ladle full of his oatmeal on the teen's tray. "Seriously, this stuff tastes like it's made out of campfire ash. Isn't this the same oatmeal from a couple weeks ago?"

Chef Hatchet chuckled.

"That would be unsanitary. My special oatmeal is made from the cremated remains of the last campers who mouthed off about my food." The burly black cook smiled at the looks of horror of the teens' faces. "Bon apatite."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I'm just meaning to scare the kids, is all." Chef Hatchet gave a big smile. "My oatmeal is just plain oatmeal. Cremated remains would be far less smooth due to the bone fragments."**_

_**Static.**_

The kids rushed to their tables and quickly sat down. Then Jason, Whight and Nick came walking in. They got their food and sat with the other teens. Then Alex walked in, his hands and face speckled with paint. He waved at the other teens but immediately looked away and blushed when Kassie waved at him. Conroy commando-rolled into the mess hall and got a big plate of oatmeal with a tortilla. Jason and Nicol and Ce-Di and Conroy immediately started the "googy eye" treatment on their respective squeezes. Nick and Lily eyed each other before both looked away from each other, blushing madly.

Howard then walked in, looking as cocky as a peacock. The seventeen-year-old boy marched up to Chef Hatchet and set his hands on the buffet.

"I want waffles with fresh berries and strawberry syrup. I want a tall glass of juice and three slices of toast." Howard barked out. "And make it snappy. I'm hungry."

Hatchet made a fist around his ladle and there was a twitch in his right eye. Howard flexed an eyebrow of impatience. The tall, burly chef went off to cook what he was told. The seventeen-year-old rich boy sighed in contentment.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well, whaddya know? Chris McClean IS true to his word." Howard laughed. "I know how to play those shallow TV producer types. One little whiff of a lawsuit and they'll roll over for you. I'll have this camp eating out of my hands yet."**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Casey walked in, her short blue hair still wet and her cheeks still rosy after her morning hot shower. She ran her hand through her hair before waving at the other campers, wolfing down their breakfast. Casey walked up to the buffet and with a quick glance at the menu, gave the staring Howard a funny look.

"Oatmeal again, huh?" She mumbled before glancing behind the buffet. Then she rubbed her tired eyes. "I don't need anymore heavy oatmeal. I'd like a donut and a cup of black coffee but I know that's not gonna happen."

"If I could get you what you want…" Howard paused, making Casey look up at him. Then the seventeen-year-old boy stepped into her personal space. "Can I get another kiss?"

Casey gave him a wide-eyed stare as her mouth flapped open in surprise. Howard gave her a cocky grin.

"Where ya been all morning, sweetheart?" He smirked, leaning in closer. "You only got a taste of "Honey" Howard. I'd think you'd want to experience more of the beehive."

The seventeen-year-old blue-haired, tattooed girl's face twisted.

"You know what?" She placed a finger on the boy's chest and pushed him back. "I'm not hungry anymore. Yeah… I've _lost_ my appetite!

She frowned at him. Howard maintained his smug smile.

"You'll give in again, Casey." The rich boy winked at her. Just then Chef Hatchet pushed out a tray of waffles in syrup and toast. "And I'll be waiting."

Casey's mouth dropped open when she saw those delicious looking waffles walk past her and sit at an empty table. Howard gave her a big smile and started slowly eating his breakfast, much to the girl's torture.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Those waffles looked so- Mmmmmmm!" Casey rubbed her stomach. "But Howard was so- BLECH! But the waffles-….!" She looked off dreamily before snapping back to reality. "NO! I will not give in! Howard's a conniving guy and anything he gives has a price. I'll prove to him that I don't need HIM or his waffles to survive on this island!"**_

_**Static.**_

Casey huffed and snatched a tray from the pile.

"Chef Hatchet!" She growled, before she shoved her tray at him. "Do your worst."

Hatchet glanced between her and the tray before an evil smile split his face. The cook dug around at the very bottom of his vat of oatmeal and pulled up the burnt, curdles sitting on the sides. Without a word he handed it to the blue-haired girl, smiling all the way. Casey looked at the bubbling slop and quivered. Walking over to the most crowded table, she squeezed in between Ce-Di and Nicol, her back to Howard. She then started to choke down her food.

Howard watched his crush/rival and smiled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Oh, she'll cave. And I'll be there to scoop her up." Howard gave an evil smile at the camera.**_

_**Static.**_

About half an hour later, Chris McClean came walking into the mess hall. Though he was still trying to get over his cold, the TV host managed to look hot… like usual.

"Campers! Good morning!" The teens waved and/or gave him scared looks; Chris always greeted them before giving them a heinous challenge. "How's breakfast?"

The room was silent and Chris laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll cut to the chase." He cleared his throat, his nose still red from blowing it constantly. "Since you all did so well yesterday, I thought it was only fair to give you campers ONE fun challenge!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BONEY ISLAND AGAIN!" Conroy shouted at the top of his lungs. Ce-Di laughed.

"No. So sit down, Conroy." Chris rolled his eyes. Conroy fell back down to his seat, bottom lip quivering. "Better. You all are going to compete against each other in a seadoo race!"

Adam shot out of his seat.

"Serious?!" He cheered. Then his face grew serious and he sunk back down into his chair. "What's the catch McClean?"

The TV host shook his head.

"No catch. Just a seadoo race around Total Drama Island." He smirked. "The first one back will gain the win for their team. Hopefully all of you will make it back alive."

The campers rolled their eyes.

"You will take your seadoos around Isla Total Drama, careful to avoid the rare but still dangerous man-eating fresh-water sharks and our newest addition of one flesh-eating giant squid. There will be drivers and their will be riders. And by riders, I mean water-skiers being pulled behind each seadoo." Chris added, smiling like a psychopathic idiot. "Drivers and riders will have to cross the finish-line together for their win to count." The man clapped his hands. "So I'll get you all paired up."

"You mean, we're not picking out partners?" Jason raised his hand. Chris shook his head.

"Now, where would I get my sick kicks if I made it that enjoyable?" He smiled at the teens. "For the Wailing Walleye there will be Casey and Nicol, Whight and Alex, and Jason and Ce-Di."

Jason glanced at Ce-Di getting a death glare by Conroy.

"You better keep your hands to yourself!" The nutty fifteen-year-old boy had a flash of homicidal tendency as he drug his finger across his throat; the classic throat-slash-is-imminent gesture. "If I get one whiff of you so much as trying to stand NEXT TO Ce-Di, I'll rip off your eyebrows and light them on FIRE!"

The seventeen-year-old punker gave Conroy a fearful look before nodding. Chris gave a laugh.

"Nicol, Ce-Di and Alex will be drivers. Jason, Casey and Whight are riders." Then he looked at the Flaming Marmots. "Marmots since there are seven while the Walleye have six, one of you are going to have to sit out."

Nick and Taylor raised their hands.

"My bag will get wet." Nick objected. Taylor's face was pale.

"I hate water." The goth girl started to hyperventilate. Chris looked between the two of them and pursed his lips.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Although I'd love to torture Taylor, no one has seen Nick's face." Chris shrugged at the screen before an evil grin cracked his face. "It's pretty hard keeping a bag on your head flying over the water at seventy miles an hour. Nick it is."**_

_**Static.**_

"It's a pretty hard choice but Taylor… you can keep your feet on dry land." The TV host stated. Taylor gave a sigh of relief as Nick's face paled. "So for the Flaming Marmots there will be Lily and Nick, Adam and Howard, and Conroy and Kassie. Lily, Howard and Conroy will be drivers; Nick, Adam and Kassie will be riders. Any questions?"

The campers shook their heads. Chris smiled.

"Then I expect all of you to be in your bathing suits and at the docks in ten minuets. We're burning daylight!" The TV host opened the door and the teens ran out of the mess hall.

Minuets later all the girls and boys were out on the docks, their mouths on the ground. All thirteen campers were staring at six brand new seadoos. Just when everyone thought Camp Wanawanaka couldn't get anymore low-budget and just down-right cheap, Chris would pull something like THIS.

"H-holy schnike…" Adam peeped.

"I've _died_and… gone to heaven." Jason was flat on the dock, on his stomach stroking the rocket-powered seadoo. All the boys were drooling.

The girls glanced over at each other, grinning at how brainless the guys got over the shiny machines.

"Do you know how to drive one of those things?" Kassie questioned Lily. The shy fifteen-year-old girl shook her head.

"I'm barely starting to practice driving a car." She whispered to the bubbly girl, so she didn't freak out Nick. Casey chuckled a little.

"Serious? I have a car and motorcycle license." The seventeen-year-old smirked. "Too bad I'm not driving the seadoo, huh Nicol?"

She nudged the punk sixteen-year-old.

"Too bad for you." Nicol gave her partner a smile. Casey laughed.

"Any of you other chicks feel like Bond girls?" Ce-Di chirped, holding her hands together like a gun. "I'm gonna be driving that seadoo, just like the James Bond girls!"

The other girls nodded at the nutty fifteen-and-a-half-year-old. There was something super-secret-agent about seadoos and bathing suits.

"You dig the new gear ladies?" A voice came from behind them. The girls turned and saw Chris McClean smiling at them.

They all nodded.

"This looks… fun." Kassie blinked before she set her hands on her hips. "Too fun."

"Yeah, Chris." Nicol quirked an eyebrow at the TV host. "This is not your usual, annoying style."

"You complaining, dudettes?" Chris gave a cocky smirk, showing that he was still enjoying this. The girls shook their heads, wondering why Chris was content with making them happy.

The man just smiled and walked toward the end of the dock, leaving the girls to guess.

Shortly thereafter, all the drivers were on their individual seadoo and the riders were in the water on their skis. Taylor stood next to Chris as he gave the campers some last minuet rules and details he "forgot".

"The first pair of campers to circle the island three times shall win it for their team. There are three zones you must pass, including one called the Boneyard. I'd avoid the sharp, cheese-grater rocks if I was you riders!" The teens on skis all gave him a nervous glance. "You will be up against the sharks and squid through the second zone."

"What's the first zone?" Whight called up to Chris from floating out in the water. The TV host gave a wicked smile.

"The ten-foot jumps." Chris answered, then he continued with his first thought. "This is a free-for-all campers! There are no rules against shunting, kicking, punching, biting and/or maiming your opponents." All the kids gave each other a wary glance. Chris pulled out a whistle from his shirt's pocket. "On your mark… get set… **GO**!"

Chris blew his whistle and the teens took off like bats outta-… well, you know, blowing a wave of water high into the air. The TV host pulled out an umbrella as the breaker came speeding for him. The torrent of water creamed Taylor but Chris's celebrity hair remained immaculate and coolly coifed. Shaking the water off of his umbrella, he folded it and glanced at the goth sixteen-year-old.

"It was destined, Taylor." The TV host pointed out leaning on his umbrella. "You were not supposed to get through his day dry."

Taylor shot the man a glare before she wrung out her brown hair.

The teens screamed out onto Lake Leech on their new seadoos. There was nothing but beautiful open water ahead of them. This may be the single best challenge yet. Ce-Di and Jason were leading the back of campers with Conroy and Kassie close behind them. Third was Alex and Whight and forth was Casey and Nicol. Fifth was Howard and Adam while in dead sixth was Lily and Nick.

Nick was nervous. He was afraid his bag would fly off but he was _terrified_ at his crush's driving. Lily was tentatively riding the accelerator, jerking forward when she felt that she need to go faster. This was nowhere near quick enough to keep Nick skiing on top of the water.

Up in second, Kassie was laughing giddily as she rode over the water's surface. This was so much fun! The cheery fifteen-year-old girl in the blue bikini closed her eyes for a second and let the wind whip across her face. Opening her eyes and looking to the side, she saw Alex and Whight trying to gain second position. Kassie waved at Alex. The seventeen-year-old aspiring artist looked up at Kassie and couldn't help but stare. She looked so awesome in that two piece… Why was she coming closer? In the blink of an eye, Conroy shunted Alex's skidoo. The artist and guitar guy were slowed drastically by the shunt.

"Get your head in the GAME!" Whight barked as he sunk into the water. "We're not gonna win this thing if you keep nodding off up there!"

Alex's frown deepened before he gunned the engine again.

Casey and Nicol passed Whight and Alex. Now in third, the two girls shook their heads. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Casey saw Howard and Adam attempting to pass them. The seventeen-year-old rocker smirked at Howard before skiing over to him. She shot a wave of water over the front of his seadoo with her skis. Casey laughed as Howard spat out a fish and they raced ahead.

The jumps came up fast and as soon as they came into sight, the campers' mouths dropped open. These jumps were from professional waterskiing jumping competitions. You know it was extreme when Evel Knievel himself would say: "No way." These were Evel Knievel rejected jumps. Ce-Di and Jason started the zone and approached the first jump. Jason screamed like a little baby as Ce-Di smiled wickedly and gunned the seadoo's engine. The seventeen-year-old punker flew up that jump's ramp and was launched so high in the air, he disappeared into the cloud cover.

Conroy and Kassie were next. Kassie was ready for the jump; determination etched on her face. But then she saw that Conroy wasn't going to avoid the jump. Instead the nutty fifteen-year-old oriental kid drove his seadoo, full-throttle up that jump, a helpless Kassie behind him. Both boy and girl went flying into the air.

"_WOOOOOHOOOO_!" Conroy cheered. Cue cheesy, slow-motion mid-air "Starsky and Hutch" moment.

Ce-Di looked up to the sky to see if Jason had come down yet. Instead she saw Conroy and Kassie sail over her and take first place. Conroy and Kassie came back down to the water in a huge splash, soaking Ce-Di. The blond gritted her teeth as Conroy waved his toes at her as they zipped on ahead. Jason fell back down to the water, a Canadian goose somehow on the back of his trunks. The seventeen-year-old boy came back down to the water to enjoy the second of the seven jumps.

"Mommy." He peeped, shutting his eyes as he flew up the ramp and into the air again.

Nicol and Casey hit the first jump. Casey gave a loud whoop as she did a 360 spin before she landed on the water again.

Howard and Adam hit the first jump. As he left the tip of the ramp, Adam's foot slipped out of the ski. The seventeen-year-old patriot watched his right ski rocket through the air and break one of the mess hall's windows. The screams of a surprised Chef Hatchet were heard all over the island. But Adam had bigger problems. In a moment of both brilliance and physical dexterity, Adam placed his free foot behind his left. When he hit the water again, he was "boarding" on one ski hanging onto the rope with one hand.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"YES!" Adam cheered, arms in the air. "That was AWESOME! Score one for the boys back home! Katroina! If you're watchin' this, I LOVE ya baby!"**_

_**Static.**_

Next over the jump was Whight and Alex. Alex took the jump at a slower speed than the other campers, making sure Whight made it over safely. The fifteen-year-old guitarist made it over the ramp without a problem.

Finally Lily and Nick came over the jump. Somehow Nick had lost his footing on his skis and was now being dragged through the water. Lily, oblivious to the fact that her crush flew over the ramp, on his face, powered forward. It didn't help that Nick's screams were muffled by the water he was swallowing.

After the jumps the campers made it through the giant squid and shark zone and the "Boneyard" without a problem. Conroy and Kassie crossed the finish line first before the second lap was started.

The second lap and the campers took the jumps nicely but the shark and squid zone got a little hairy. One shark was not so smart. It floated right in the path of the seadoos and skiing campers, with its mouth WIDE open. It got Howard and Adam's seadoo, who were now leading, in the face. It was run over but okay. Then Conroy and Kassie ran it over, followed by Nicol and Casey, Ce-Di, Alex and Whight and finally Lily and Nick. KO shark-o.

The second shark was a little smarter; it picked out the most vulnerable skier and swam behind to take a bite. Nick was singled out as the worst skier and the easiest prey. But as it grew closer, Nick's hopeless flailing slapped the shark over and over with the back of his skis. The shark was promptly beat up and dropped out to nurse a concussion.

The giant squid was more of a problem. The giant invertebrate reached up out of the briny deep and snatched Ce-Di and Jason clean out of the water. Both teens screamed as the squid pulled them into the lake. The other campers passed.

"Should we be worried about that?!" Adam called up to Howard. Over the wind and water, the prissy seventeen-year-old boy couldn't hear his partner; not that Howard cared.

Chris looked through his binoculars to see the giant squid snatch Ce-Di and Jason out of the race.

"Oooh! AWE-some!" The TV host laughed flinching at the teens' fate. Then he turned to the camera. "It'd just like the viewers to know that all of the animals imported to this area are well-trained… Trained to kill that is." Then Chris turned his eyes back to his binoculars. "This is so sweet! Here's hoping Howard's next."

Taylor looked up at the man.

"Why Howard?" The quiet goth girl quirked a shadowy eyebrow. Chris gulped, Howard's blackmailing words still ringing in his ears.

"Why _NOT_ Howard?" Chris returned, frowning slightly. Taylor nodded; she couldn't argue with that logic. "It looks like the campers are coming to the third and final lap! Howard and Adam are leading with Conroy and Kassie right behind and Nicol and Casey on their heels! Oh! It looks like Lily and Nick are climbing up the pack. THIS outta be good."

The third and final lap began. The jump and shark zones passed. Conroy and Kassie climbed past Howard and Adam. Conroy was laughing, his mouth wide open when a big, black bug flew into this mouth and down this throat. Conroy gagged, letting go of the throttle. Kassie and Conroy slipped back as Howard and Adam took the lead again. By that time they'd entered the Boneyard.

The Boneyard was a collection of sharp, pointy rocks that stuck out of the lake. As Howard avoided the rocks, he spotted Nicol and Casey race beside them. Howard grimaced, not about to lose to Casey. He juked to the right, slamming Nicol's seadoo. While the sixteen-year-old punk girl made a fist at Howard, the rich boy looked back at Casey. She was weaving through the rocks, her face crinkled with concentration. Howard was determined to knock her off her skis. But just as he was about to ram Nicol again, they saw another pair race between them. To their surprise, it was Lily and Nick.

Nick had finally gotten up on his skis and was carefully riding behind his girlfriend. And just then, as the universe, destiny and fate had it, one of the rocks caught Nick's trunks and ripped them clean off. He was now skiing as naked as a baby's butt, but all that the audience saw was pixilated privates.

"**AAAAAAAAH**!" Horrified, Nick floundered to cover his naked lower-half. He let go of his bag in the process.

At those speeds, the brown paper bag he ALWAYS had over his head flew off of his face. The sixteen-year-old boy's face was clearly seen. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Nick was h-o-t HOT! If Justin, the wayward male model from the first Total Drama Island had a younger, handsomer brother, Nick would fit that description. Nick's face was beautiful, delicate but refined. His eyes were blue, blue and his hair was black and wavy.

Howard was so shocked and sow busy staring that he smacked one of the big rocks. Flying over his handlebars, the rich boy skidded on his face for a few feet before hitting another rock at seventy miles an hour. Adam skied on without his seadoo and partner, crossing the finish line.

Nicol and Casey couldn't help but eat up eye-candy Nick. Nicol, however, let go of the throttle and both slowed dramatically. Lily and Nick passed the finish line first with Conroy and Kassie and Nicol and Casey, and Alex and Whight behind them.

Lily cheered before she began to slow down. She briefly wondered why the other campers slowed down or wrecked but when she looked back at Nick, she then knew why. The shy fifteen-year-old girl saw her sixteen-year-old crush as naked as a lark, his bag gone. Lily's mouth fell wide open as the seadoo crawled to a stop. Nick dropped into the water, his eyes wide. It was no use to cover his face; he'd only make that much more of a fool out of himself.

Both Nicol and Casey were riding on their seadoo and rode up to Lily and Nick. They HAD to come closer to get a better look at the drop-dead gorgeous boy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Hooooooooooooooly smoke." Nicol peeped. "Nick is a smokin' hottie! He's SO gorgeous I bet angels sing when he gets out of bed every morning! I want a piece of THAT beefcake!" She gave the camera a smile and a blush. "But… Jason wouldn't approve."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I will not poach other girls' boys. I will not poach other girls' boys. I will not poach other girls' boys. I will not poach other girls' boys." Casey chanted to herself, squirming where she sat. "I will not poach other girls' boys! I will not poach other girls' boys. LILY! HE'S GORGEOUS! CONGRATULATIONS!" She pulled on her blue hair.**_

_**Static.**_

"_What_?" Nick growled at staring Casey and Nicol. The two girls gave him a blank, surprised stare before the remains of his swimming trunks floated by.

Both of the girls giggled loudly before Nicol gunned her seadoo's engine and sped off. Nick sunk lower into the water, a flaming blush on his face.

Minuets later the campers were assembled on the camp grounds, in front of Chris. Ce-Di and Jason were covered in giant squid spit but alive. They were disappointed that they came in last. But Nick was grabbing all the attention as he stood there without his bag but a towel wrapped around his waist. The girls, from Ce-Di to Casey were giggling at him.

"Adam, you passed the finish line without your partner but since Lily and Nick passed together-" Chris stated, giggles from the girls."- the Marmots win this challenge. Congrats." The Flaming Marmots smiled, accepting their hard-earned win. Then Chris turned to the Wailing Walleye. "Walleye, see you at the campfire… AGAIN!"

Then Chris turned to Nick.

"Right on dude." He gave the boy a thumbs up. "We got tapeage of your awesome nakedness. I'd be embarrassed if I was you but I wouldn't worry too much about that."

Chris gestured to all the giggling girls at his side. Nick face-palmed. Ce-Di zipped up to Chris, grabbed the front of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye.

"You will **BURN **every single paper bag in this camp or face the wrath of the girls of Total Drama Island!" The nutty fifteen-year-old girl growled at the TV host. "No longer will bags hide Nick's _gorgeousity_!"

"O-… Okay." Chris stammered, totally uncomfortable hearing that from Ce-Di. Ce-Di let go of the man's shirt.

"What? I respect hotness." The crazy girl folded her arms defiantly. "I've kept a sock from Bradley Pitt's garbage. It's a hot sock."

Everyone gave Ce-Di a stare before taking a step away from him. From that point everyone dissipated.

Hours later, after dinner and just as the sun was going down Alex was out at his painting spot. The seventeen-year-old artist had finished his painting of Kassie. But he was just standing there, staring at it. Alex was trying to work up the nerve to tell the bubbly, beautiful girl that he was crushing on her… BIG time. Just then a water balloon beaned the boy across the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. Dazed, Alex managed to sit up as he saw his attacker. Whight.

"I'll teach you to try to woo my girl!" The angry fifteen-year-old boy glared at his rival for Rissa's heart, even though the ebony-haired earthy beauty had been voted off a while ago. To Alex's horror, he watched Whight grasp the veil on his painting and yank it off. "Rissa's mine and you're not gonna-!"

Whight cranked back his arm, which held a water balloon. He was about to bean the painting, he thought was of Rissa but his eyes widened when he saw Kassie's crystal blue eyes staring back at him. He froze.

"DON'T!" He heard Alex plead. Whight gulped and dropped the water balloon, startled at what he was about to do to the wonderful painting.

Alex was on his feet, grabbed the veil and threw it back over his painting. He saw Whight standing there in a daze as he looked at the artist.

"Wha-…? You-…? Rissa-? I thought-…" The fifteen-year-old guitar guy trailed off. Alex stood in front of his painting, ready to defend it with his life. "You're-… you painted _Kassie_?!"

Whight felt his head nearly explode with confusion.

"What's going on, Alex?!" He threw his arms in the air. "I thought you were after RISSA but you painted KASS-_mff_!"

Alex slamming his hand over Whight's mouth to prevent him from saying the rest of Kassie's name.

"Shh! She can't KNOW! Kassie can't know that I've fallen in love with her!" The artist shushed, his hazel eyes wide. Whight nodded and Alex let him back onto his feet. "I'm not into Rissa. Rissa's your girl; it's a personal standard that I NEVER steal another guy's girl."

Whight was speechless.

"Oh…" He finally said. "All this time I thought you were after Rissa… Sorry dude."

Alex looked at the fifteen-year-old funny.

"What? Why?" The artist quirked a brow. Whight shuffled his feet.

"For being all… I thought you were trying to steal Rissa from me so that's why I've been trying to… kill you." Alex's eyes were wide. Come to think of it… there were several attempts at his life from the guitar guy. "But now we're cool! Rissa's mine and Kassie's yours. _Whew_!"

Alex cleared his throat.

"Kassie and I are… not an item yet…" The artist pouted. "I don't even think she knows I exist as potential boyfriend material."

Whight patted the budding writer/artist on the back.

"It'll be all right, dude. You just gotta get with her before either of you get voted off." The guitarist nodded. Alex sighed, another stress getting lumped on his infatuation with Kassie.

Meanwhile, in camp every girl except for Casey and Lily were waiting outside the boys' cabin, where Nick had disappeared into. Lily was sitting on the steps of the girls' cabin watching the girls of Camp Wanawanaka giggle and peer into the cabin's windows. The shy fifteen-year-old girl sighed heavily, feeling depressed and tears coming on. Nick was such a hunk but now that he had all the attention of all the girls of the island, she'd be drowned out. He'd fall for someone else like Kassie because she was pretty or Casey since she had something the boys couldn't resist. Nick would forget all about her, the girl too shy to tell him how she really felt for him.

"Hey Lily." Lily heard Casey say to her. The seventeen-year-old rocker girl sighed as she leaned onto the porch's railing. "Chris isn't speaking to me. I dunno what I did wrong. It's like I've suddenly… invisible."

Then she heard Lily sob a little. Looking over to the younger teen, she saw the shy girl crying into her hands.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Casey asked, leaning over the railing to look at the girl.

Lily wiped her eyes.

"Nick's too hot for someone like me, Casey." Lily confessed, big crocodile tears falling out of her eyes. "Now that every girl's clamoring for him, he's going to forget all about me. I'm going to disappear again!"

She rested her face on her curled knees and cried. Casey moved over to the girl.

"Who told you that?" The seventeen-year-old tattooed girl questioned, suddenly mad.

"No one…" Lily sniffled. "It-… It just always turns out like this for me. A guy gets interested in me before he sees another prettier, more outgoing girl walk by. Then I disappear again."

To her surprise, she heard Casey scoff at her.

"Lily… You're seeing things that are never going to happen." The rocker chick stated. "Nick's been into you from the very beginning, before his paper bag got ripped off. Have you noticed that Nick's not bathing in the attention of the other girls?"

Lily looked up and gave a little nod.

"That's because his heart belongs to you." Casey continued. "Now… the only one stopping your relationship from taking off is you. You're afraid of what could be, what you fear. Don't do this to yourself. If you don't want to disappear again, march over there, push past those other girls and kick down his door! Have you told Nick how you feel about him?"

The fifteen-year-old sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm… too shy." Lily felt Casey pull her to her feet.

"Don't disappear. Tell him how you feel." The seventeen-year-old girl showed her inner romantic that was quickly swallowed up by her outgoing rocker side. "Tell him he's the most gorgeous boy you've ever met, even before his bag flew off and he got naked for everyone!"

Lily giggled, wiping her eyes.

"Go! He's _your_ man!" Casey pushed Lily towards the boys' cabin. The shy fifteen-year-old girl saw nothing but the front door of the boys' cabin. Casey watched the extremely shy girl ball her fists and march up to the boys' cabin.

Pushing passed Ce-Di, Kassie, Taylor and Nicol, Lily walked up the steps and kicked open the cabin's door. Lily looked around the cabin and didn't see Nick anywhere. She sighed, nearly giving into defeat when Nick poked his bagged head out of the bottom of his bunk.

"Lily?" The boy peeped. Once he saw it was his close friend and crush, Nick crawled out from under his bed. "The door was open. Why'd you kick it in?"

Nick was surprised when Lily ran into him. In an instant, he was in the fifteen-year-old girl's arms, his bag was somehow off of his face and her mouth came down on his.

If there was a time that both young sweethearts felt the music of their souls, the matchless rhythm when two hearts beat as one and joined together to make a melody that made the world stop and listen, it was right now.

Finally they separated due to lack of oxygen. Lily's eyes fluttered open and she was once again looking into the hazel eyes of the boy who she'd fallen so hard for. Nick gazed at the girl who invaded his dreams and stolen his heart. What they had was genuine, innocent and completely of their own. Then they noticed the HUGE string of spit connecting their mouths. Nick immediately let the girl to her feet. Slurping up their saliva, both teens blushed. Then Lily started laughing as she wiped her chin. Her laughter spread as the sixteen-year-old romantic felt himself laugh, wiping his chin. All they could do was giggle at each other.

The other girls, outside of the cabin pouted. Nick had a girl already and Lily was her name.

About forty-five minuets later the Wailing Walleye were seated in front of the fire at the Campfire Ceremony pit. Chris wiped his nose with another tissue before clearing his throat.

"The Walleye ran a good race today." He began. "Good; but not great. The Marmots have got one ahead of you, Walleye. I'd get my head into the game unless you wanna see me like this for the rest of the summer." The Walleye glanced at each other.

"Uh… is that a bad thing?" Casey raised her hand. She flashed a flirty smile at the TV host which he seemingly ignored.

"These are marshmallows of immunity. Whoever gets a marshmallow gets to stay, but whoever doesn't get a marshmallow must leave Isla Total Drama Island." Chris nodded. "Everyone got that? Good. Nicol."

The TV host tossed marshmallows to Nicol, Casey, Jason and Alex. Ce-Di and Whight were left. They both glanced warily at each other.

"Ce-Di and Whight; you are the only two left." Chris stated as serious as a heart-attack. "Ce-Di, you recklessly ignored Jason's safety." Then he laughed. "Which was awesome, by the way." Then he turned to Whight. "Whight. You were not much of a team player today; you've been warring with Alex for a while now." Whight hung his head. "And the camper who will be going home this evening is…" Pause for dramatic effect. Then the TV host tossed the marshmallow to Ce-Di. "Whight. Sorry dude. Pack it up and float it out. You're done like dinner."

Whight nodded and got up from his seat.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Whight. He's been dogging Alex for a while now and it's taking a bite out of the team. Sorry, but you've gotta go." Casey crossed her arms.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"In some cultures it's considered rude to snap a mouse trap on another person's hand." Jason nodded at the camera. "Canada's one of those cultures. Whight, bro. See you later."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whight's nuts. He's gone." Nicol gestured her hand like a bird flying.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Whight's a good guy but a little misguided." Alex nodded. "I sure don't want to be on the other end of any vendetta of his. Whight almost very well killed me."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Maybe Whight should change his name to "Bob" or "Steven" because "Whight's" just plain weird." Ce-Di blinked. "Maybe that's why he has a complex."**_

_**Static.**_

Whight stood at the docks watching the Boat of Shame pull up to him. He was smiling despite getting voted off. Rissa was his girl and Alex was never gunning for him. Had he known that in the first place, he wouldn't have tried to "rub 'im out".

"Adios Whight." He turned to see his team waving at him from the end of the dock. Whight waved back before Chef Hatchet backed the Boat of Shame into the dock and knocking him into the water.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I know it was that guitar kid that threw bubbles all over my kitchen yesterday." Chef Hatchet glared at the screen. Then he laughed. "But now he's all wet."**_

_**Static.**_

The Wailing Walleyes watched another member of their team ride off into the distance. The Walleye's were shrinking and if this keeps up, the Marmots are going to eat them alive. As the Walleyes dissipated, Casey spotted an ATV parked outside of the mess hall. An evil smile crept onto her face.

Chris was in the mess hall getting another pack of hot coco for the road. His head cold was better but hot drinks always cleared up his sinuses. The TV host walked down the steps back to his ATV he was going to ride back to his camp. Chris sat on the vehicle and was about to turn on the ignition when someone moved from the shadows beside him. The next thing he knew he felt someone sit directly in front of him on that little ATV. He couldn't mistake who it was. To his torture, it was Casey.

"Hey." The seventeen-year-old girl smiled at him. Today no subtle thing got her any attention from Chris, so Casey was going to try the direct approach.

"What's up?" It was too dark to see Chris's expression but Casey could tell he wasn't happy or himself. The tattooed girl chuckled.

"How's your head cold?" She began, leaning back on the handlebars of the ATV. She heard Chris sigh.

"I gotta go." The man voiced impatiently. Casey scoffed.

"Where? You weren't in any rush two seconds ago." She returned. In the darkness Chris gritted his teeth.

This was _torture_.

"Well I am now." The TV host replied gruffly, totally out of character. He heard Casey giggle at him.

"Sorry about your cold. I didn't think it was that contagious." She stated, then paused. "But making out is a pretty good way of spreading germs, huh?"

Chris's eyes got wide. LIE, Chris! LIE!

"Making out? You and me?" He gave a brief laugh before he caught the kitchen's light glint off of Casey's sunglasses. Chris slapped his forehead. "How long have you known?"

Casey shrugged.

"For about nine seconds now." She answered. "When I can't see your face, you bare an exact resemblance to my "Slasher" mystery man."

Then she giggled again.

"But now, both of us are sick." Casey leaned closer. "You wanna have another go at it?"

Chris's hot chocolate packet exploded in his fist, since he was squeezing it so hard. Inside he wanted to, he wanted to SO bad! But if Howard found out, he'd make Chris regret it.

"Sorry but I gotta go." The TV host nearly bit through his tongue. Casey sighed angrily but got off the ATV. But just before Chris started the vehicle she asked a question. "What's going on? You're not yourself. Normally, you'd be flirting up a storm with me."

Chris paused for a second.

"Why don't you ask Howard." With that Chris started up the ATV and made off for his camp.

Casey scowled. Howard. She should have known.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Casey is not making this any easier." Chris frowned at the screen. Then he gestured for his busted hot coco packet. "I'm going to explode if she keeps doing this to me."**_

_**Static.**_

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!

* * *


	19. Wanwanaka Gone Nuts

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with her nuttiest update yet. In this chapter the campers are supjected to three levels to one challenge; a twisted game of Simon Says, "Poisoning", and Sasquatch bareback riding. Enjoy.

As I destroy this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: GO for it! GO! Howard's gonna get his!_

_The Grim Sleeper: Thanks Grim. The mood enhancers will be up pretty soon. In the meantime, I have some twisted ideas for other challenges._

_pinkluver93: You smell that too huh? Howard's a pain-in-the-butt ain't he?_

_logicaltiger: That was apart of Howard's deal. Chris must stay away from Casey or get hit with lawsuits. Casey knowing that Chris is her Make-Out Man doesn't change a thing. CURSE YOU HOWARD J. PHILLIPS II!_

_Delightfuliza: Thanks! Howard's in DEEP trouble, as you will see in this chapter. But that's not going to stop him and his evil ways._

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Not related to Owen? Riiiiiiiiight.... Anyway, thanks!_

_Toritona: Kassie is gradually, sorta, maybe, kinda figuring out that Alex likes her... Maybe._

_Sister Strange: Yes... VERY awkward silence... Thanks. All questions will be answered as you read on._

_yoohoorandomstranger: Thanks for dropping in and reading. Yes, you're right, Casey did rip of Nick's bag during the Talent Show and Ce-Di is very good at guessing what Nick was hiding under his bag. As far as Nick's bag getting ripped off during the talent show... it was dark and no one saw his face. Thanks for pointing that out!_

_Wolf05: Thanks for being such a good sport about getting voted off. I hope I kept your character in character and I'll see you later._

_RenesmeeScarlet: NICE! You're just like Ce-Di, guessing that he was hot instead of ugly or had a giant pimple under that bag!  
_

_Paladin of Light 288: Thanks for giving this a read and I'm glad you liked it. Casey's going to string that little Howard up and teach him that NO ONE messes with Chris._

_wicketi78759: Glad you liked it._

_mario72486: Thanks mario. Here's another chapter for you._

**AN: ALL camper profiles will be posted on MY profile. From Howard to Katorina. Just in case anyone is interested in drawing them.**

* * *

Chapter 14

_Wanawanaka Gone Nuts_

In the boys' cabin, Howard, Jason, Conroy and Adam were the only dudes still in bed. Jason and Conroy were never early risers and waterskiing wore out Adam; the three of them were bushed. Alex was outside, working on his painting. Howard was just feeling lazy; he lounged in bed staring at the top bunk above his head. Wearing nothing but white boxers, the seventeen-year-old rich kid kicked off his scratchy brown blanket. Yawning, Howard enjoyed the silence as he plotted his next move to manipulate this entire camp to his liking.

As he lie there, happy to feel the mid-morning breeze on his skin Howard didn't even hear Casey sneak up the steps.

"Psst! Howard!" The seventeen-year-old rich boy jumped at his name and rolled to his stomach, looking at the open window. He saw those black shades and blue hair belonging to Casey.

The girl motioned for him to stay quiet and to come to the window. Getting quietly out of his bed, Howard snuck over to the windowsill. Poking his head out the window he nearly hit heads with the trouble-making seventeen-year-old girl.

"_Good_ morning, Howard." He saw a smirk dance on her face. Howard blinked his baby-blue eyes at her.

Casey ran her fingers coyly along the window seal before her smile tripled.

"I… need a favor." She voiced shyly.

Howard was confused but his eyebrows shot up once he saw her blush at him. The conniving seventeen-year-old folded his arms across his bare chest.

"Really? You? Need a favor from me?" Howard tapped his finger on his arm, playing hard to get. "Coming from the girl that makes me look like an idiot, hits rocks with my golf clubs and completely ignores the gifts I give her?"

He could tell Casey looked up at him from under her sunglasses. In a flash of flirting, she leaned into him, her lips inches from his. Howard's fake frown dropped off of his face as he shivered.

"C'mon." She pouted. "You know I didn't mean it. I was just putting all that attraction I feel towards you into those little playful insults. You were so awesome, how you handled that masked men challenge. My heart was pounding SO hard I had to hold it so it didn't thump out of my chest."

Casey leaned back and put her hand over her heart.

"Wow." She breathed. "It's doing the same thing _right_ now."

Howard swallowed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Woo." Howard wiped his forehead. "Casey just confessed she has the hots for me." Then his smile turned evil. "I sure hope that favor has something to do with… making out."**_

_**Static.**_

"I'm listening." The blond rich kid returned. Casey smiled wide.

She leaned into him again, bracing her arms against the window seal.

"I… want some honey, Howard." Then she walked off of the boys' cabin's porch. Casey looked back and cocked her hips. "Can you help me out, _Blondie_?"

Howard gave a big, big smile.

"I knew you'd cave!" He exclaimed running back into the cabin. Casey heard Howard fumble around for his clothes, breaking things and waking up Jason, who had a few choice words for him.

Two seconds later, the seventeen-year-old rich boy stumbled out of the cabin, pulling on his shoes. The rocker girl fought off an irritated scowl as she forced a happy smile.

"C'mon, Blondie." Casey curled a finger as she made her way to the beach. "Don't keep mama waiting."

Howard nearly punched his foot through his expensive shoes as he scrambled after her. The two teens disappeared down the beach and out of sight.

About forty-five minuets later, the other teens were up and moving around. Jason, Adam and Nick were down on the dock fishing and exchanging stories as they attempted to catch some legit breakfast for themselves.

"So what do you guys think is running through a fish's head once he's been caught and released?" Jason started the conversation. Nick and Adam were no Todd and Kenny, but two of the four other dudes on the island that were pretty decent to talk to. "You think he goes back to his fish friends and tells them all about this "abduction" that he just went through? Maybe getting caught and released is to a fish like an alien abduction is to people!"

Adam laughed.

"Yeah! Maybe they're all like: "I saw a bright light and then I saw _GOD_! God… is a big dude in a red flannel and a "Sexy Bass" baseball cap with a beer in his hand who said I 'was too dem dere small'!!!"" The sixteen-year-old patriotic boy guffawed.

Nick chuckled.

"Never thought fishing quite like that, Jason." Nick reeled in his line before casting it back over the water. "What kind of fish are in this lake?"

"You mean aside from the rare fresh-water man-eating sharks and giant fresh-water squid?" Jason returned. The boys glanced at each other before curling their legs back onto the dock, lest a shark or squid was lurking underneath the pier.

"In northern Ontario? I'm guessing Walleye, Bass and the occasional trout." Adam shrugged. "I don't care which one I catch. I need a good breakfast!"

Just then there was a set of footsteps on the dock. Looking up the boys saw Kassie walking up to them, fishing pole in hers grasp.

"Good morning guys!" Kassie beamed.

"Morning!" Nick, Adam and Jason waved. Kassie took a seat next to Adam and set her line into the water.

"Any bites this morning?" The fifteen-year-old girl nudged Jason in the arm.

"Nothing." Adam grumbled. "Not one little nibble."

"We're gonna catch a fish before you, Kassie!" Jason proclaimed thumping his chest. "We're MEN! We wrote the BOOK on the outdoors! I-!"

And just then Kassie's fishing line tugged with a bite. The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl gasped and reeled in her line. Getting to her feet, Kassie was really struggling with her fish.

"He's a wily one!" The girl strained pulling on her line.

"Don't pull too hard, Kassie! You'll snap the line!" Adam warned, shifting where he sat. Nick dropped his line and got to his feet.

He jumped behind Kassie and grabbed the fishing pole with his hands. Both teens were fighting with a surprisingly strong fish. Several tense seconds passed before they reeled in Kassie's catch. To everyone's surprise, they pulled up a fish no bigger than a goldfish.

"Uh… he gave up a good fight." Kassie took the little fish in her hand. The boys reeled with laughter.

Kassie couldn't fight off her giggles.

"Throw that little guppy back, Kassie. It's… pathetic." Nick nodded at her little fish. Kassie scrunched her face but looked at the tiny, floppy fish in her hand.

She sighed and unhooked it.

"As far as any of you know, he was three feet long." Kassie threatened the boys. Adam, Nick and Jason nodded and cast their fishing lines back into the water.

The girl watched the little fish swim away as Jason, Nick and Adam's giggles died down. Then they all heard two more sets of footfalls on the dock. It was Conroy and Ce-Di with her pet snake tied around her neck.

"Didya catch anything?!" Ce-Di beamed, her big frizzy blond hair bouncing on her snake "Fluffy" as she raced up to them. Conroy scoffed loudly before anyone could answer.

"These guys are fishing with fishing _poles_!" The fifteen-year-old screwball scoffed at the other teens' use of superior technology. "They couldn't catch a COLD with those barbaric tools!"

"I brought my spear!" Ce-Di beamed at the other kids, holding up her three-pronged spear-fishing spear oblivious to the fact that her snake was trying to get off of her. "And Conroy brought his flashlight!"

Jason, Kassie, Nick and Adam exchanged glances.

"Ancient Cherokee trick." Conroy pulled a flashlight from his pocket and patted it. "They used to catch great big fishes with these babies!"

The other kids aside from Ce-Di, who took this seriously, giggled.

"Ancient Cherokee? No way." Jason chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Didn't they pioneer D-batteries?" Adam quipped making everyone but Conroy and Ce-Di laugh.

"Oh! You doubt my fish catching abilities, you fishing-pole-fishing _pansies_?" The fifteen-year-old oriental boy then stuck his nose in the air. "Watch as I catch all of us breakfast!"

Everyone stopped and watch Conroy stand at the end of the dock. Raising his arms to the sky, he did some sort of rain-dance before shinning the flashlight into the water. The fifteen-year-old boy stood straight as a board, only moving his arm, making figure-8 motions with his flashlight at the water.

"It's broad _DAYLIGHT_, Conroy!" Jason called over to Conroy. "There's no way you'd catch anything else besides sunburn!"

Conroy didn't move. Everyone but Ce-Di sighed. Ce-Di laughed, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Isn't Conroy SUPER?!" The blond swooned. "He's got… _everything_ a girl could ask for!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Conroy." Ce-Di gave a laugh. "He's pretty, sophisticated, suave and always cleans his ears! I didn't know he knew how to fish without a pole." She sighed dreamily. "He gets hotter by the second."**_

_**Static.**_

Jason, Kassie, Nick and Adam glanced at each other.

"Sure." Kassie humored Ce-Di. Conroy then farted loudly. "Uh… _every_thing that a girl could as for."

The boys shrugged as Kassie shivered. Just then the dock shook with a tremendous force, knocking everyone to the ground. Scrambling to their feet, the three boys and two girls saw a huge fish that was flopping all over Conroy. The fifteen-year-old boy was getting smashed under the monster trout but laughing nonetheless.

"Fish _**fish**_!" Conroy cheered.

"Holy _schnike_." Adam gasped. "That thing looks like the fish that swallowed Jonah!"

Jason and Ce-Di laughed.

"WHO CARES?!" Jason ran over to the fish and grabbed it by the gills. "We're gonna eat like _KINGS_!!"

It took all six teens to carry the massive trout back into camp.

Chef Hatchet was at his kitchen preparing a potato skin and old chili breakfast for the teens when he heard talking and a loud "thunk" on the back steps of the kitchen. Walking to the door, he swung it open. Hatchet's usually foreboding eyes nearly shot out of his skull as he saw the kids and their monster fish catch.

"Cook it up, Master Chief!" Jason cheered. "We all want FISH for breakfast!"

The teens cheered.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Sweet Easter." Chef Hatchet awed. "They couldn't have snagged that fish without a helicopter, an iron cable and one REALLY big worm."**_

_**Static.**_

Not too long after most of the teens were inside the mess hall, stuffing their faces with Conroy's miraculous catch. This trout had to be eight feet thick and twelve feet long. It was a welcomed break from Chef Hatchet's oatmeal. Ever teen from Lily to Alex had their faces in huge trout steaks and sushi rolls. Just then Casey walked in with a big smile on her face. She was stunned to see her fellow teens eating trout for breakfast. Her brown eyes were wide from behind her sunglasses.

"Casey!" Jason waved his friend over, cheek bulging from the food in his mouth. "Grab some grub! There's PLENTY to go 'round!"

The seventeen-year-old girl walked over to Jason's table and looked at the huge trout steak he was eating.

"Go fishing this morning, Jason?" Casey quirked a brow. Jason nodded.

"Conroy caught a whale of a trout!" Nicol cheered, shoving more trout and cucumber rolls into her mouth. Casey giggled.

Then the girl spotted Ce-Di's pet snake. Squealing loudly, she yanked it off of the blond's neck.

"Look! I'm Alice Cooper!" Casey laughed, draping the large snake over her shoulders. She cooed at it as the other teens laughed.

"Where's Howard, Casey?" Ce-Di gave a devilish eyebrow raise as she picked her teeth with one of the trout's massive rib bones.

Casey's smile turned evil.

"Let's just say I took him up on his offer for honey." The rocker returned.

_Cue flashback to just ten minuets ago:_

"CASEY!" Howard howled, hanging upside-down by a rope tied around his ankle, high in an old tree.

The seventeen-year-old tattooed rocker chick stood on the ground, a couple trees away picking at her nails. She had a pleased smile on her face as she heard Howard thrash in the tree.

"_Casey_! When I get down from here, I'm going to _strangle_ YOU!" The seventeen-year-old rich boy snarled. Casey calmly looked up to see Howard's face red with either anger, all the blood rushing to his head or the fact that he was gullible enough to be in this situation.

She lured Howard across the island to a barren place on the beach. Telling him to close his eyes and wait for something sweet, Howard believed her. He kept his eyes closed as Casey carefully tied a rope around his ankle, threw the other end over a branch of a tree and yanked on it. Howard was jerked high into the tree, much to his surprise. Casey leaned on the tree that the other end of the rope was tied to, casually listening to the boy gripe.

"CASEY!" Howard growled, swaying in the breeze like some spoiled wind-chime.

"What?" The girl returned. "I said I wanted some honey. I was being honest but all of your squirming around is upsetting the bees' nest above you."

She pointed above him. Howard froze and looked upward. Sure enough there was a hive of bees above him and his movement was starting to peeve off the bees. The seventeen-year-old boy snarled quietly to himself.

"This isn't scoring you any bonus points with me, Casey." Howard folded his arms as he dangled from the rope. "You're doing an excellent job of snubbing my gestures of predilection. Who's going to take care of you? Who's going to make sure you don't get voted off?"

He saw the girl stiffen with anger.

"I've never needed YOUR help to stay on this island, you little weasel!" Casey fumed. Howard rolled his baby blue eyes.

"To stay alive in this kooky place, you need allies. Taking in consideration that everyone else on this island are bozos, _I'm_ the best shot of survival _you've_ got here! I don't understand why you keep resisting me." The blond returned getting a smug smile on his face as he thought of his attributes. "I'm rich, I'm handsome AND you're halfway attracted to me. Stick with me and we'll both rule the island."

Casey sighed and leaned back against her tree.

"I won't deny any of those reasons, Howard. You've got a drive that leaves everyone else here in the dust." She voiced. "BUT… you're too selfish for your own good. Say I do make an alliance with you and we do make it to the top two. I bet you won't shed a tear winning and leaving me in the dust."

Howard's little smug smile didn't falter but he did roll his eyes.

"Friendly competition's what this stupid reality show is all about, sweetheart." The boy returned. "But you're not looking at the big picture here, Casey. Stick with me and be my girl, and I can guarantee a _LOT_ more money than one-hundred grand after this stupid show's over."

The girl stiffened slightly, looking a little stunned. Casey's face darkened.

"Keep your money, Howard J. Philips II." The rocker chick turned her back to him. "I can survive _without_ you."

Howard scoffed.

"Sure and what?" Then he laughed. "Are you thinking you're going to stay here by trusting Chris McClean?"

Casey turned her head toward him, her figurative ears perked up.

"Please, Casey." Howard shook his head. "You think Chris is in love with you, don't you?"

The girl was now facing him, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Well, you can FORGET about that!" Howard added laughing. "I know how spineless and shallow TV people can be, sweetheart. Chris's interest in you, _IF_ there is any at all, is only as deep as his show: not very. He's showing "interest" in you and it's only for the camera. As soon as those cameras stop rolling, so is your little so-called "relationship" with McClean will too."

Just then he saw Casey crank back her arm and hurl a rock at him. The stone whizzed through the air and come VERY close to hitting the hive.

"DON'T!" Howard pleaded as he saw Casey grab another rock from the ground. An angry frown came onto her face.

"Tell me what you told Chris, Howard." She threw another rock. "And the sooner you tell me, the sooner I'll stop throwing rocks."

The seventeen-year-old boy's face twisted. He didn't want to tell his crush/rival that he was blackmailing Chris. There would be another nail in his coffin and another reason why she'd never hook up with him. Casey cranked back her arm and threw another rock. This time the stone struck the branch and the bees began to hum with anger.

"Okay!" Howard growled. Casey stopped and waited for his answer. The boy shut his eyes and frowned before he continued. "I'm blackmailing Chris. I told him that I wanted… him to keep his distance from you."

Casey gritted her teeth at him.

"I see." She closed a fist over the next rock. "Now… I want you to STOP blackmailing him or I'll get you voted off."

Howard narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You can't DO that!" He snapped. Casey threw her rock and it nicked the hive.

"Just in case you missed it, Blondie, no one likes you here. It's not gonna be hard to convince your team to vote you off." She growled. "Do we have an agreement or am I gonna have to get nastier than usual?"

The seventeen-year-old boy groaned loudly as he dangled there; he knew he'd been beat.

"You are such a _harpy_." Howard pinched the brim of his nose. Then he glared at Casey. "FINE! I'll stop blackmailing your TV host boy toy! Now CUT me down so I can _strangle_ you!"

Casey grinned.

"Nice doing business with you, _Blondie_." She dropped her rock. She went to untie the boy from the tree when she heard his voice again.

"You know I'm right about Chris, Casey." Howard stated. "You better get with me before my window closes."

The seventeen-year-old rocker gritted her teeth and picked up another rock. Casey threw it with all her might. The stone beaned the bees' nest. Bees poured out of the hive and swarmed around Howard. Casey walked away without untying the spoiled boy, his screams making her smile more.

_Cut out of flashback._

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"And there's plenty more punishment coming Howard's way if he pulls something like that again!" Casey folded her tattooed arms at the screen. "I have a feeling that Howard's not gonna get off of my back until he's off of the island." Then Casey's face softened with worry. "That little creep is no good, but… he does have a point about Chris. I've had a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me that Chris is only flirting and kissing me for the cameras. Maybe… it's time that I ask him about it."**_

_**Static.**_

With Fluffy still draped around her neck, Casey took her seat at the table and grabbed herself a huge piece of trout. Just then Howard came storming into the mess hall, bee stings all over his body. The other teens looked on in wonder as Casey glared. When Howard's baby blue eyes came to his crush/rival he seethed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"The gloves are coming OFF!" Howard yelled at the screen. "If that blue-haired harpy thinks she's got the best of Howard J. Philips II, she's stupid! I have a degree in revenge! Casey's going DOWN!"**_

_**Static.**_

Howard scowled at the girl, making fists with is hands. Casey gave him a dirty look before going back to her breakfast.

Minuets later, after everyone was stuffed from eating a monster fish breakfast, Chris McClean showed up.

"Good morning campers!" The TV host beamed. All of the teens looked up and saw Chris. The TV host had an even bigger smile on his face than usual. "I see you've all chowed on breaky; courtesy of Conroy and his flashlight fishing."

The nutty fifteen-year-old got applause, a standing ovation and a kiss on the cheek from Ce-Di.

"What's with looking so happy, Chris?" Taylor rolled her eyes, obviously miffed about the absence of her boyfriend Todd. Chris laughed.

"Just thinking of your challenge, of course!" Chris answered. The teens looked at each other.

"And what is our challenge today, Chris?" Jason quirked an eyebrow. The TV host continued to grin.

"Today's challenge focuses on teamwork and trust. So if you'll follow me, I'll fill in the little details of today's… activities." The TV host turned on his sandal's heel. The teens followed.

Once everyone was outside, they all saw Chris standing on the Dock of Shame and their jaws dropped at the rigging set up in just minuets' time. There was a steel arch erected over the water with two ropes dangling from it swaying in the breeze.

"Campers! Your teamwork trust challenge will be a three level process." The man held up three fingers before gesturing for the steel arch that hung over the water. "This is level numero uno: Dangle Simon Says." A sadistic smile hit Chris's face. "This will test endurance and the trust that each of the unfortunate camper has for their teammate. Campers will hang from these ropes that are going to be hung over a slow burning flame." He pointed to the candles placed just under the two ropes tied to the ground. "Meanwhile, a teammate will play a twisted game of Simon Says with Chef Hatchet. For every move they get right, they may advance one step toward putting out the candle slowly burning their buddy's rope. And if they get a move wrong… they will take a step back and get hit over the head with a cold fish. First one to douse their teammate's candle wins for their team."

"Big whoop, McClean." Howard crossed his arms at the TV host. Chris fought off a guffaw when he saw the kid covered in bee-stings. "Can't you be anymore creative?"

"Good question." Chris rocked back on his heels. "The ropes dangle above waters infested with man-eating piranha who will get even more excited now that Hatchet has just chummed the water."

The TV host threw his thumb over his shoulder and the teens saw Chef Hatchet tossing a bucketful of fermented fish guts into the water. The water churned with excited, hungry killer piranha. The horrified campers then hit Howard since he asked.

"So if I was Alex of the Wailing Walleye and Lily of the Flaming Marmots, I'd be worried." Lily and Alex looked up at Chris; the TV host was smiling at them. "Alex and Lily are going to dangle while their teammates, Adam of the Flaming Marmots and Nicol of the Wailing Walleye play Simon Says. Any questions?"

The campers glanced at each other. This was going to be a nail-biter match.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I have faith in Nicol." Alex nodded firmly at the screen. "She's focused and bull-headed; I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Then the seventeen-year-old artist's face went pale. "I don't want to be piranha chow. Not before I tell Kassie how I feel about her."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Lily twiddled her fingers nervously. "Adam seems like a decent guy. I'm hoping he's an excellent Simon Says player."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Did you know that piranha can skeletonize a cow in just two minuets?" Chris grinned at the camera. "I wonder how long it will take these piranhas to pick Alex's and Lily's bones clean." He laughed a little. "Let's face it; someone's going to end up wet and possibly eaten."**_

_**Static.**_

Lily and Alex were fitted out with a helmet, goggles and a pair of water wings before they dangled from the big, scratchy ropes hung precariously over the piranha-filled water.

"Any last words?" Chris called from the bank.

"It's a little LATE for that NOW, _Chris_!" Alex snapped back as he clung to the rope for dear life. Lily whimpered as a piranha jumped out of the water and tired to take a bite out of her foot.

Chris chuckled a little, pulled a lighter out of his short's pocket and lit it. Walking over to the two candles, the TV host turned to Chef Hatchet, Nicol and Adam.

"You may begin your game! I'm lighting these bad boys!" He called over to the brawny cook and two teens, which were at the opposite end of the campground. Hatchet nodded.

Turning to the two teens, an evil smile split onto the black man's face. Adam and Nicol saw their teammate's candles lit and the flame lick the ropes.

"Simon says…" He paused for a second savoring the looks of panic on the two campers' faces. "Touch your tongue to your nose."

Immediately Nicol and Adam rolled out their tongue and began trying to touch their noses with their tongues. The sight would have been funny, if not down right hilarious, if two lives weren't staked on this game. It didn't help the high-pressure situation that their teams were screaming at them.

"You can do it Nicol!" Jason cheered from the sidelines.

"It's all yours, ABRAHAM!" Conroy shouted waving in pompoms. That got him weird looks from everyone else.

"Abraham?" Kassie quirked a brow before pointing at the auburn haired boy. "_That's_ ADAM, Conroy."

Conroy pointed at Adam.

"That dude! "Adam"?!" The fifteen-year-old boy threw his pompoms into the air.

"Yes. That's Adam, Conroy." Nick blinked at the boy.

"Adam?" Conroy wondered. Everyone nodded.

"He's been here since the beginning." Taylor glowered. "Duh."

"Adam? I knew it had something to do with molecular physics!" Conroy stomped his foot. Everyone face-palmed at his fiercely nutty brain.

Nicol pulled on her tongue and forced it to touch her nose; Adam pushed his nose down and touched his tongue. Chef Hatchet nodded in approval and the two teens moved forward one step.

"Simon says to slap yourself." And like two slapsticks at a slapping convention, Nicol and Adam slapped themselves silly. It was becoming very difficult for Hatchet and Chris to keep straight faces.

Succeeding, both campers stepped forward.

"Pull on your bottom lip while making wild turkey mating calls." The brawny chef instructed. Nicol grabbed her bottom lip and made a turkey mating call.

It was pretty convincing, since a wild turkey zipped out of the woods and hugged Nicol's leg.

"I didn't say "Simon Says"!" Hatchet barked. Then he grabbed his huge, slimy flounder from the cooler next to him. "Take one step back _SOLDIER_!"

Nicol obeyed but her eyes went wide once she saw the big slimy fish walking toward her. The usually steely, blunt girl shrieked like a baby, lashing out and smacking Chef Hatchet. The brawny cook reeled, his grip coming off of the big flounder. The cold but huge fish went sailing through the air before bouncing off of Chris's face and doing several cartwheels high into the air. By a fluke, the dead fish dropped from the sky and flew into Alex's hoodie hood. The weight of the massive fish jerked the artists backwards, off of the rope and into the piranha filled water. Just as soon as Alex hit the water, the piranha started biting.

Alex screamed as he jumped out of the water and clamored for the dock like a drowned rat.

Chef Hatchet, Conroy, Casey, Ce-Di and Howard were in stitches. As Alex plucked the piranha from of his body and hoodie, Chris got to his feet after being creamed by a flying fish.

"What hit me?" The TV host held his face. Nicol was a whiter shade of pale, cowering behind Jason as she nearly broke her boyfriend's hand. "I take it you don't like fish, Nicol."

The sixteen-year-old girl just shivered, her hazel eyes beady with fear.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I HATE fish!" Nicol gave the camera a crazy glare. "I can't look at, touch or acknowledge fish! I can eat them but only when they no longer resemble fish! I can't be near them; dead or alive! I just can't get away from the irony! I ate fish for breakfast and my team is called the "Wailing WALLEYE"! Is it just me, or is this entire island out to get me?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Dude… Nicol's afraid of fish." Jason held his hand that was throbbing since it was almost crushed by his frightened girlfriend. "I never would have guessed. I mean, she can eat fish… Still, she was scared straight. If you as me, she has**_ _**Ichthyophobia; the irrational fear of fish." Then Jason's smile turned dirty. "Although she was freaking out and clinging to me, it was still considered cuddling. I would have enjoyed it more if she didn't mash my hand." He held up his hand. "Ew. You can totally see where she dug her fingernails into my skin."**_

_**Static.**_

Once Chris made sure his face wasn't blown off his face by a freak flying fish, he assessed the situation.

"Well… since Alex was in the water and nearly piranha food-" The TV host gestured to Alex, covered in piranha bites and the piranha still hanging off of his ear. "-And Lily's still hanging tough." They all looked over at Lily, who was still hanging. "I'd say that the Marmots won this level."

The Flaming Marmots cheered while the Walleye face-palmed.

"CAN I GET DOWN NOW?!" Lily cried, still hanging from her rope over the lake.

"Someone get her down, please." He asked, rolling his eyes. Nick was all ready on the docks, trying to stay on the dock and away from the piranha yet to save his girlfriend. "And then meet me in the mess hall for the next phase of this challenge."

Chef Hatchet grumbled and stomped over to get the shy girl out of danger. The other teens followed, only to blow out the candle and see if Nick and/or Hatchet would actually save Lily.

About ten minuets later all of the campers assembled in the mess hall. To their surprise there was a bottle of orange flavored soda waiting for them. The teens glanced at each other, wondering what this was all about.

"These drinks are on the house." Chris beamed, standing in front of everyone. He reached over and opened one.

When the campers saw the man guzzle his soda, they each picked one up and did the same. Everyone except for Casey and Howard got one. The two rivals glared at each other until Chris appeared with two more sodas.

"I don't want anyone feeling left out." The TV host winked at Casey but glowered at Howard. When he saw the tattooed rocker girl give a charmed giggle, Howard glared at Chris and nearly cracked his bottle in half.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Chris AND Casey are getting more annoying BY THE SECOND!" Howard roared at the camera before taking a few big swigs of his orange pop. "I mean Mr. Mysterious Make-Out Man McClean is raking on my final nerve! Walking around like he has EVERYTHING under control, including ME! HE'S gonna be SHOT DOWN in FLAMES! He's nothing but a fad sheep and a spineless puppet! I'll show HIM who's top dog!" Howard drank more of his soda. "And Casey! OH! She's twisting, yanking and grating me! Lighting my fuse and leaving me there to burn out all on my own! I get a little taste of what she has to offer and then she kicks me in the head and strings me up in a tree, with a beehive! If she thinks this is the best I've got and the worst I can do, she's got another thing comin'!" Another big glug of his soda. "I'm going to start playing hard-ball with BOTH OF THEM! If they want blood… they GOT it!"**_

_**Static.**_

Chris continued to ignore the death glare he was getting from Howard as he watched Casey drink her soda. In just seconds, every teen chugged their soda, the only decent sugary item they've had since getting on the island.

"Everyone had a drink?" The TV host stepped in front of everyone. His question was met by several loud belches. Though disgusted at the teens' lack of manners, Chris cleaned his face. "Your next challenge will stretch the trust you have in your fellow teammates. And Casey of the Walleye and Howard of the Marmots have been selected for this one."

He got a surprised look from Casey and a glare from Howard.

"You two enjoy your drinks?" Chris got a mischievous look on his face. Both teens looked at their half-empty sodas.

"Yes…?" Casey answered, confused. Chris chuckled, turning his eyes to Howard.

"You two just ingested a drink spiked with a fungus native to South America." Both seventeen-year-olds jumped. "The Cukooida Fungus is a _poisonous_ mushroom. Victims of this mushroom experience mood-swings, hallucinations and hysteria followed by paralysis and death."

Howard and Casey glanced at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah? Prove it, McClean." Taylor growled at the man, sure that this was another elaborate prank.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Chris wouldn't poison his only squeeze on this island." Taylor rolled her brown eyes. "Howard is a different story, though. No one really cares if he gets eaten by Conroy's Woolly Beaver. He's going to die."**_

_**  
Static.**_

Chris grabbed Casey's drink and walked out of the mess hall, gesturing for everyone to follow him. As soon as everyone was out on the porch, the TV host poured the soda over a bush. It immediately withered and died. Casey and Howard gasped loudly.

"That's just _GREAT_!" Howard fumed and threw his drink to the porch, making it shatter into a million pieces. "You just KILLED me!"

Casey's eyes were wide and she wasn't able to breathe a word. Still, Chris had that devilish smile on his face.

"Don't worry Howard. This is where the challenge comes into play." He folded his arms behind his back. "There is an antidote to Cukooida Fungus but it's at the opposite side of the island." Chris pointed. "Taylor of the Flaming Marmots and Jason of the Wailing Walleye are to run to the other end of the island and bring back the antidote. But they only have fifteen minuets to do so before Casey and Howard are pushing up daisies. Starting when you two ingested it. The first team back with the antidote wins this round!"

Howard threw Taylor off of the porch and Casey shoved Jason down the steps.

"GET GOING!" Both cried at their partners. Jason and Taylor took off like the wind to get the antidote for their team members.

The other teens merely watched Casey and Howard. The seventeen-year-old blond rich boy seethed, stomping back into the mess hall while the seventeen-year-old rocker chick glared at Chris before following Howard. Chris just fought off more laughter.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Poisoning? Are you serious? Yeah I have a list of sick and twisted things I've done to these teens but I didn't poison anyone. Besides, there's no such mushroom called the Cukooida Fungus." Chris snickered. "Casey and Howard's sodas were normal. Just a little slight of hand made them believe they were poisoned." The TV host waved his hands and magically obtained a bottle of soda. "THIS has all the toxins of the styling products I use in my hair." He did a slow head-shake, his perfect locks falling flawlessly around his chiseled face. "Seriously, this could peel the paint off of a Fighter-Craft Carrier but it makes me look AWE-some!" Chris laughed again. "And WHY would I kill Casey? I have a feeling that there is going to be more whipped cream in our future." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.**_

_**Static.**_

Minuets later and still no sign of Jason or Taylor. As both slightly nervous but very entertained teams watched, Casey was seated on one of the tables in lotus position while Howard was shaking like a leaf. Once again, Howard looked at his watch.

"WHERE **IS** TAYLOR?!" The seventeen-year-old rich boy pulled his blond hair. "She is totally USELESS! I'll be LONG GONE by the time she drags her gothic butt here!" Then he whirled and glared at Chris, who was trying to stop himself from laughing. "And YOU! Why couldn't you partner me up with Adam or-or… KASSIE?! They CARE if I live or die!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well… it would be quieter around here without Howard's constant squawking…" Adam mused. "He's constantly complaining. If he was pushing up daisies, he wouldn't order me around, telling me it's "good for the alliance". How is washing HIS clothes good for the alliance?!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Howard's a nasty pain but he doesn't deserve to die." Kassie nodded. "I know Taylor wasn't totally fond of him, but this is his LIFE on the line here! She couldn't be HEARTLESS like that! Could she?"**_

_**Static.**_

Howard squirmed in his seat, his baby blue eyes wide with terror. Chris LOVED every second of this and so he thought he could push Howard's humiliation a little further.

Suddenly there was a camera in Howard's face.

"Can you describe the emotions you are going through right now?" Chris questioned, face as straight as a pin. "I mean, no one's ever really got the pre-death experience documented before-"

And Howard started to freak like a little baby. The rich blond boy jumped out of his chair and started to run around the mess hall, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY _GOSH_!" The seventeen-year-old boy screamed, running in circles. Casey finally got sick of his panic.

The girl stood and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt.

"_LISTEN_ you spineless trust fund baby!" Casey hissed, yanking him to her face. "I don't want to hear another PEEP out of you! Your little hysterics is not the last thing I want to hear!"

That made Howard's eyes bug even more.

"These may be the last few moments of my life!" The boy's face paled. "I'M GOING TO **DIE**!"

At the thought of that, Howard shrieked and went into wild panic. Casey dropped the boy and face-palmed. The campers, Chris and Chef Hatchet watched Howard run over tables, fly into the kitchen and then break things. Chef Hatchet crossed his beefy arms.

"I ain't… cleaning that up." The brawny black man growled. Chris's face felt like it was going to explode with his suppressed smile.

"I guess the hysteria stage has set in." Adam voiced, a little more serious than usual. Chris's face was now BURNING with laughter. "I bet it's not long until they… ya know…"

The kids went into a silence. Chris buried his face in his hand, trying to muffle the guffaws bubbling out of his mouth. His stifled laughter sounded like choppy, held-in sobs and it didn't go unnoticed by the campers, who thought the TV host was crying into his hands.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Did you see how Chris was crying into his hands?!" Kassie's eyes were wide. "Chris DOESN'T cry!! This challenge must be REAL!"**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Howard came bolting out of the kitchen, spatula in his hand and wild look on his features.

"I NEED MORE COWBELL!" The seventeen-year-old screamed swinging the spatula like a sword. Chef Hatchet shook his head and raced toward Howard.

The burly cook tackled the boy, taking the spatula out of his hands.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Is it just me or was the hysteria spreading?" Lily cocked a brow. "WHY did Chef Hatchet tackle Howard?"**_

_**Static.**_

As the campers watched on and Chris nearly died from holding in his laughter, Casey made a quiet slip out of the door. No one but the camera saw her leave.

Casey was in a bad mood as she took a small walk out of the mess hall and just a little ways into the forest. Hands in her pockets, she didn't look happy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"This challenge bites." Casey folded her arms.**_

_**Static.**_

A couple paces into the forest, the seventeen-year-old girl saw Conroy's Wooly Beaver napping near a stump. Walking over to the monster rodent, Casey patted it before sitting on the stump. She frowned.

That's when the hallucinations started. Then Casey heard a voice under her butt.

"Eh! Ya mind?!" Flying off of her seat, she saw that the stump had sprouted eyes and a mouth. "Darn decent of you."

"Uh… sure." Casey answered. Needless to say, she was hallucinating.

And all of a sudden, Casey found herself sitting in the middle of a big open, field of tall grass, Conroy's Wooly Beaver beside her, a crown of flowers around his fuzzy head.

"Why so uptight?" The big beaver spoke with a Spanish accent. "You need to cut loose."

"Wait a minuet…" Casey held her head. "I know I was _just_ sitting on a stump somewhere… This is all in my head."

The Wooly Beaver shrugged.

"Embrace the madness, Casey." The big rodent responded. Suddenly he disappeared and then reappeared with a wine glass in his paw and a bottle of the same orange soda she had just drunk. "Spill the wine and take that pearl."

Meanwhile in the real world, the camera crew was watching Casey dance around the forest with the flabbergasted Wooly Beaver as her dance partner. Exchanging confused glances, the cameramen kept filming. And just then the girl dropped her clothes, running around in the nude. The cameras still rolled and all anyone saw was pixilated privates. This was just _good_ TV.

Meantime, in the mess hall, Chef Hatchet had tied Howard to a chair but that never stopped the boy's screaming and hysteria. Chris thought about dead kittens to keep himself from laughing and blowing the gag as the other campers were still silent in nervousness. Just then they heard Jason run up the steps and bolt into the mess hall.

"I'm here!" The seventeen-year-old punker gasped for breath. He held up a bottle of antidote.

"We have a winner!" Chris exclaimed as he took the bottle from Jason's hand. All of the campers cheered around the boy with the 3D glasses. "And Jason scores a win for the Wailing Walleyes!"

"The ANITDOTE!" Howard shouted, making all of the campers flinch. "Give ME THE ANITDOTE!"

Chris then laughed.

"Howard, dude! Calm down!" The TV host then twisted a finger in his ear. "You've been had; you've been punk'd! This is a prank." Howard's mouth was flapping; he obviously didn't believe it. "What you drank was just nothing more than orange soda. There is no such thing as the Cukoocaca_whatever_adia Fungus. This… was… all… a… _prank_. Comprende?"

Still, it really didn't sink in until Chef Hatchet started laughing as he untied Howard. Then the room erupted into laughter.

"Top FIVE greatest freak-outs of the island's history, Howard!" Chris laughed as he saw how red the rich boy's face became once he found out he'd been hysterical for no reason. "Oh… and ALL of your choice, golden hysteria was caught on film! For the **entire** viewing world!"

That did it, Chris crashed to the floor in stitches.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I knew it was all a fake." Howard gave a grin at the camera that was obviously a lie. "I was just hamming it up for the camera, you know. Something for the viewers…"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"The mind is a powerful thing. It can make you do things you think are gonna happen but never do." Chris smiled but then his grin fell. "Kinda like hosting this reality TV series revolving around whiny teens. I'm never getting that yacht filled with a life-time supply of hair care products, am I?"**_

_**Static.**_

"Uh… Where's Casey?" Nicol questioned, looking around the mess hall.

Cut to the forest where Casey was still hallucinating, dancing around in the nude like some drunken ballerina with the Wooly Beaver.

"I have no idea." Chris shrugged. "But she's probably figured out that this was all a prank anyway." The TV host grinned at the rest of the campers. "Now let's get to your third and final level to this challenge: Big Foot bareback riding."

Everyone gave each other nervous stares.

Minuets later, the two teams were gathered outdoors alongside two big crates. You didn't have to be standing very close to the crates to hear the angry growls and to see the heavy-duty boxes rocking with the animal inside. The teens shuddered.

"Big Foot, a.k.a. Sasquatch; one of nature's most fearsome mysteries." Chris twiddled his fingers ominously, then he smiled. "And _your_ challenge. The camper to stay on the Sasquatch's shoulders the longest will win this level for their team. Since the Walleye and Marmots are deadlocked and so this is the tie breaker!"

Just then Taylor came walking toward the teens, the bottle of "antidote" in her hand.

"Taylor…" Chris fought off another big laugh. "So glad you can join us."

The goth girl yawned and held up the bottle.

"Did we win?" She asked disinterestedly. That got her a death glare from Howard.

"NO! And just in case you're wondering, I would be DEAD by now if the poison wasn't a FAKE!" The seventeen-year-old boy exclaimed. Taylor grinned.

"I knew this challenge was too good to be true." The brown-haired goth girl grinned, her brown eyes shimmering with entertainment. Howard gritted his teeth to the point of cracking.

"SORR-_**E**_ for disappointing you, you vampire-reject!" The rich boy really let the insults fly. "You good-for-nothing Edgar Allen Poe barf-bag! You Mistake of The Darkness! You poorly dressed, poorly coiffed, dragon-breathed, USELESS joke of the gothic _stereotype_!"

That got a rise out of Taylor, whose brown eyes turned black with anger. The sixteen-year-old goth girl popped off the top to the "antidote" and poured it all over Howard.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"THAT will show Howard to drop dead when everyone wants him to." Taylor gave the camera a big smile.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Though I admire Taylor's use of orange soda, she deliberately took her time getting Howard his antidote." Nick shook his bagged head. "It's a good thing that the poison was fake or else Howard would be dead and it'd be all Taylor's fault."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"THAT'S IT!" Howard screamed at the camera, dripping wet and sticky from the orange soda. "Taylor's OUTTA HERE! She's DOWN THE RIVER! She's SO gone, she's practically ON the Boat of Losers!"**_

_**Static.**_

As Taylor and Howard were at each other's throats, Chris stepped in.

"Take it easy, campers." The TV host scolded. "Save all that hateful energy for the Campfire Ceremony." Then Chris looked over at the rest of the campers. "As I was saying… The camper to ride on the shoulders of the Sasquatch longest wins for their team. Next up: Ce-Di of the Walleye and Conroy of the Marmots."

"Oh, the Walleye are going _down_!" Kassie playfully pointed at Alex, who was still taking piranha out of his pockets. That merited a smile out of the artist and writer.

"No way!" Nicol challenged Kassie, stepping between Alex and the fifteen-year-old girl. "Ce-Di's nuts and she can cling like a bad prom date."

"Conroy's crazier and he can cling like a wool sweater right out of a hot dryer!" The bubbly ebony-haired girl returned, sticking up her nose.

"Then make this a little more interesting." Nicol rubbed her hands together. "If Ce-Di wins you're gonna have to do tonight's dishes."

"And if Conroy wins, you're going to have to jump off the dock… NAKED." Kassie returned, smiling smugly. The two girls shook on it.

Just then Conroy came running into the open in nothing but his underwear, a football helmet and oven mitts on his hands.

"Let's DO this!" He pounded his fist into his hand. Once again, the fifteen-year-old was in the zone.

Kassie gave Nicol another smug smile.

"You're going down." She put her arm around Conroy's shoulders. Then Ce-Di came running into the open.

The nutty fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl was covered in stickers. Everyone blinked at her.

"You two are crazy." Jason said. "But I get Conroy a little more than I get you Ce-Di." The seventeen-year-old punker gestured at Conroy. "HE'S taking bareback seriously… but I don't get the stickers, Ce-Di. Are those… scratch and sniff stickers?"

Ce-Di nodded proudly.

"They're root beer and spring breeze. Two scents that were scientifically proven to produce calming chemicals in the brain. Well, not scientifically; I was just guessing because I love those spring breeze scented softeners and root beer has no caffeine so it doesn't give you a buzz!" The frizzy blond rattled off. Nicol slapped her hand over Ce-Di's mouth but Kassie continued to grin at the sixteen-year-old punk skater girl.

"Enjoy your little skinny-dip, Nicol. The water's about fifty degrees." The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl laughed.

Chris blew a whistle.

"Conroy's first!" The TV host called out.

Chef Hatchet opened to top of the crate with a crowbar, making the Sasquatch inside very, VERY irritated. The cook climbed down the ladder and grabbed Conroy. With the boy like a football under his arm, Hatchet ascended the ladder and placed the teen on the Sasquatch's shoulders. Everyone scrambled to safety as Hatchet pulled the rope that opened the crate and set Big Foot free.

The Sasquatch screamed out of that crate, bucking and thrashing as Conroy held to its neck with his legs. It wasn't until the teen put his hands and big oven mitts over the creature's eyes, to get a better hold on its head, that the Sasquatch was blinded. The fearsome animal crashed face-first into a tree branch, catapulting Conroy off of it's shoulders and into the mud. No one knew that Conroy had lost his drawers until they saw the boy's undies tangled over the Sasquatch's head. Covered in mud, Conroy stood and everyone shielded their eyes. His football helmet was packed with mud and it was pretty hard to take off the helmet with oven gloves.

"I got it!" Nick called out and led Conroy to the showers to hose off all that mud.

Chris looked at his stopwatch and semi-conscious Sasquatch.

"Conroy lasted a respectable four and a half seconds." The Marmots cringed. "Can Ce-Di fare better?"

Ce-Di nodded and took Fluffy from around her neck. Handing the big snake to the nearest person, which just so happened to be Howard, the spazzy blond marched up to the crate. Hopping on the Big Foot's shoulders, the gate of the crate opened. The Sasquatch zipped out of the crate, carrying on much like the one before it. Stickers flew off Ce-Di like snowflakes. Ten long seconds ticked by before the Sasquatch seized Ce-Di by the head and threw her off of it. Ce-Di hit the mud but went sliding into the communal bathhouse. Everyone heard a loud crash before a big fountain of water burst through the roof of the bathhouse.

"Hot! Hot! The water's HOT!" Conroy hollered and came running out of the bathhouse in nothing but a towel and a smile, Nick by his side.

There was a pause before Chris checked his stop-watch. The angry Sasquatch picked up Chef Hatchet and started shaking him like a doll. Over his friend's screams, Chris plugged his ear and read off the time.

"And Ce-Di lasted ten and three-quarter seconds! The Walleye WIN!" The Walleye cheered as Chris turned to the stunned Marmots. "Marmots… see you at the fire tonight."

The campers went off to unwind while Chris watched the Sasquatch chase Chef Hatchet around the campground.

Hours later the Marmots were assembled around a warm fire. Chris McClean stood at the forefront of the fire, looking over the glowing faces of the Marmot team. There was an uneasy silence that cut through the camp air like a knife.

"Campers. One of you will get burned tonight." Chris began, holding up his platter of marshmallows. "Those who get a marshmallow will stay a little longer, but the person who doesn't get a 'mallow will be 86ed immediately and can never come back… EVER."

The campers glanced at each other.

"When I call your name, you will get your marshmallow and immunity. Adam." The auburn bout got up and immediately ate his marshmallow. "Nick. Conroy and Lily." There was a slight pause as Chris looked over Howard, Taylor and Kassie. "Howard."

And then Kassie and Taylor were looking at each other. In Taylor's mind, the answer was painfully obvious.

"Can we speed this up a little, McClean. I'd like to put this island behind me SOON." The goth quirked an eyebrow at the TV host. Chris frowned at her.

"The little bit of fun I get to have with you guys and you gotta ruin it!" He narrowed his beady dark, eyes at her. Then he sighed and unexcitedly tossed the last marshmallow to Kassie. "Kassie. Taylor, get outta here!"

The sixteen-year-old goth nodded and got to her feet.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Taylor's gotta go. Howard says so." Adam rolled his eyes.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Taylor." Lily nodded.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Taylor must leave. Howard was very insistent on that." Nick sighed.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I'm sorry to see Taylor go but now I got a TON of dishes to do. I lost that bet with Nicol." Kassie pouted.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"HA!" Howard laughed at the screen. "You mess with the bull, you get the horns! Taylor's FLOWN the coop!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**Conroy pouted at the screen. "I'm sure that Big Foot was buttered. I could have spent all day on the hairy dude's shoulders. It wasn't much different than getting a piggy-back ride from my uncle Yoskar but without the smelly after-shave."**_

_**Static.**_

Taylor got her stuff and waited at the end of the fire-lit dock. Kassie and Lily stood there with her. As the Boat of Losers pulled up to take Taylor away, the three girls embraced for the last time before the goth was taken away into the night.

Minuets later, Kassie walked into the kitchen and saw the piles and piles of dishes. Groaning, the fifteen-year-old girl could only expect dishpan hands and to be here until dawn. But Kassie was true to her word. Heaping a pile of plates into the sink, she was just about to get started. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door. Kassie turned and saw Alex standing there, an easy smile on his face that made her melt.

"Hi." She said stupidly, getting flustered again. Kassie looked away as her face turned red. "What do you need Alex?"

She inwardly slapped herself; she sounded a lot less welcoming than she wanted to sound. Then Kassie heard him walk across the room to her. He stood beside her and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie.

"I'm here to help you." Kassie's blue eyes locked with his hazel ones. "Angel."

Kassie was the first to coyly look away but not the first to blush. She was surprised how easy it was to ignore the piranha bites all over his face,

"You can…" She whispered, her head bowed and a huge smile on her face. "Rinse."

Meanwhile, outside, Chris was standing outside of the communal bathhouse listening to Chef Hatchet fix the broken sink that Ce-Di destroyed with her face. The TV host yawned and looked at the night sky. Stars twinkled above his head and he couldn't help but think of Casey. Chris smiled and shook his head; he did believe he fell for the girl somewhere between the Plunge challenge and the killer challenge.

"McClean!" He heard an angry bark from the darkness in front of him. Howard J. Phillips II walked into the light cast from the communal bathrooms and Chris could still see that he was covered in orange pop.

"The bathhouse's closed tonight." An evil smile flashed across Chris's face. "But there's always the lake, Howard. Maybe you can wash off some of that soda and humiliation."

Howard growled.

"You set me up for that challenge, didn't you?" The seventeen-year-old kid fumed. "Well, it's not going to work! I'm going to turn the rest of this summer into a nightmare. If you think this was the worse I could do, you haven't seen anything yet."

Chris kept an easy expression on his face.

"I'm not holding my breath, Howard." The TV host nodded. "The way you keep bossing your alliance around, you're going to be on that boat sooner than you think."

Then an evil smile came to Howard's face that made Chris's blood freeze.

"Oh, I'm not going home anytime soon." The boy grinned. "Everyone here is very easy to manipulate, including you. I'm getting into the final three and winning this stupid show just to show you that you're not in control of anything here. And I don't care how many toes I step on to get to the top." Howard paused for a fast second. "Casey found out about me blackmailing you. She told me to stop but I'm just getting started. My orders still stand, McClean. Stay away from Casey AND _**I**_ want to decide who leaves and who stays on this island."

"You know I can't do that." Chris shook his head, dead serious.

"Oh… you can and you will." A dark shadow of hatred crossed Howard's face. "I want access to the voting box or I will hit YOU with so many lawsuits it will scare that nasty, spray-on five-o'clock shadow right _off_ your face!"

Chris stood from leaning on the building.

"No! I can't rig the show like that." The man looked the boy in the eye.

"Do it… or by the time I'm finished with you, you won't be able to produce a Glee Club." Howard glared right back. That got Chris to clamp his mouth shut. Howard grinned. "Trust me, McClean; you're no longer the top dog here on the island."

With that the seventeen-year-old boy turned on his heel and walked back to his cabin to rub more bee-sting ointment on his many, many bee sings. Chris was left in the darkness.

"What are you going to do, Chris?" Hatchet poked his head out of the bathroom. "He's got your hands tied!"

Chris passed his friend a glance.

"The show's not over yet. Howard's big mistake is underestimating me." The TV host's mouth curled into a conniving grin.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	20. The Hypnosis Challenge

Ohayho everyone! I finally got that much anticipated "Hypnosis" chapter out! Yeah! This was fun to write and I hope it's fun to read. In this chapter the campers are hypnotised and chaos ensues. Enjoy.

As I tear over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love, hate, review.

_NarutoUzumaki1999: Oh, Howard's going to get his._

_The Grim Sleeper: Thanks! Keep practicing! I can't wait to see what you've drawn!_

_logicaltiger: Chris is likely to weasle out of any little typo, huh?_

_TitanWolf: Only time will tell TitanWolf._

_Amaris Solbes de la Vega: Here's another update for you Vega!_

_Wolf05: Thanks 05!_

_Dreamer-by-Day: Oh yeah. If he isn't careful, Howard's going to get his face kicked in one day._

_Toritona: Taylor is in a better place. _

_Sister Strange: I think you're the only one who got the SNL reference. Here's an update for you._

_wicketi78759: I've been patient and accommodating to you, but like I've said to logicaltiger in the past: This is Total Drama Island. Not Total wicket78759 wishes Island or Total Nick Island. I've done my best with you. Enjoy the last chapter that your character is in._

_pinkluver93: Thanks pink._

_mario72486: Well, the last chapter I did in the format of the show. It bored me to death too. In this chapter, I've done my best with Alex and your requests in mind. And Howard will get a little taste of the future in this chapter. Enjoy._

**AN: There is a pic of Casey in my deviantArt page. Go to cjzilladeviantart dot com. You'll see her.**

* * *

Chapter 15

_The Hypnosis Challenge_

It was about nine in the morning. Most of the island was still asleep. Casey awoke with ease. Joyous birdsong harmonized to the morning sun as a welcoming breeze whispered through leaves. A warm sun lapped the seventeen-year-old girl's face, flirtatiously winking at her through the leaves of the trees she awoke under. Casey yawned and rolled over, stretching her legs out. Then her legs hit something hairy. Zapping awake, Casey sat up to see Conroy's Wooly Beaver at her feet, snoring loudly on his back. THEN the girl noticed… she was BUCK NAKED.

"Holy _schnike_." Casey peeped, hugging her legs up to her chest.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I didn't know where I was, which is not a good place to be when you wake up." Casey had a mortified look on her face.**_

_**Static.**_

Meanwhile, with the rest of the camp, everything was pretty quiet. Adam's two deer were sleeping on the porch of the boys' cabin and most of the campers were asleep. Strangely, the kitchen was active yet the mess hall's shades were closed, indicating it was not open; even smoke was puffing out of its small chimney. Two campers were standing side by side, watching the mess hall.

"Wow. Something's up with Chef Hatchet." Nick voiced to Lily, who was standing beside him. "He's never up to make sure our breakfast is hot."

Lily giggled. Nick looked down at his girlfriend and grinned under his bag.

"Here." He took Lily's hand. "Let's get started on our dancing lesson."

Lily asked if Nick could teach her how to dance. Since she had no idea how to dance, the shy fifteen-year-old girl preferred if Nick could teach her when no one was around. The sixteen-year-old romantic was more than happy to oblige.

"Now hold me like this." He moved her hands to his shoulders. "And I'll hold you like this." Nick put his hands on the curve of her back.

The two little lovers began to sway to the sound of something sizzling on the kitchen's grill.

Inside the boys' cabin, Howard, Conroy and Adam were the only dudes still in bed. Jason and Conroy were never early risers but Jason found himself up early. With nature calling, the seventeen-year-old punker was slipping on his pants when he heard the wood of the cabin's porch creak. He looked up and out the window to see those black shades and blue hair belonging to Casey. She motioned for him to stay silent, seeing that Howard was sill asleep in his bed, right next to the window. The seventeen-year-old girl motioned for Jason to quietly come outside. The boy blinked but did what he was told. Quietly slipping out the door, Jason yawned.

"What's up Case?" The seventeen-year-old boy asked. "It's not nice to peep. I could have been indecent."

Jason laughed, knowing that he was putting on his clothes when Casey looked through the window. Casey smirked at him, seeing his athletic form naked of a shirt.

"You know I can't look away once I see a half-naked boy." He saw a smirk dance on her face as she lowered her sunglasses at him.

Jason laughed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Casey!" He teased. "I'm taken all ready! _What_ would Nicol think?"

Casey blew a raspberry.

"Oh, that's not why I'm here." That got Jason to look up at her. "I need a favor. It involves a prank."

Jason smiled.

"You had me at hello." He returned. Casey grinned.

"Steal a pair of Howard's drawers for me." There was a twisted, vengeful smile on her face. "I have yet to pay him back for being a little pain in the butt."

The seventeen-year-old boy then realized what she was doing. Smiling just as twisted as Casey, Jason nodded and walked into the cabin. Whatever Casey had planned for Howard, he wanted to be apart of it; he'd had enough of the seventeen-year-old pain. Quietly opening the flimsy dresser Howard shared with Nick, Jason pulled out a pair of Howard's underwear, which was a pair of bikini-briefs. Carefully closing the drawer and bundling the underwear up with his t-shirt, he snuck back out the door.

Untangling the underwear from his t-shirt, he tossed them to a snickering Casey. Jason watched her stuff them in her back pocket.

"What do you have in mind for those?" He asked, leaning on the railing of the cabin. The seventeen-year-old rocker chick gave him a wily smile.

"In a word: flagpole." She stated. Jason bit his lip as he fought off a loud laugh.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"It's a classic camp prank and Howard's in for a surprise." Casey grinned at the screen, clutching the boy's underwear. Then she held up the bikini-briefs with little eight-balls all over them. "Bikini-briefs? That's too funny! But it makes my prank a little easier." Then Casey looked off. "You think I should snatch Chris' undies and put some paprika in them? That would be so sweet!"**_

_**Static.**_

Looking up the seventeen-year-old punker boy gave the girl an approving nod.

"Awesome." Casey grinned. "Thanks Jason. I owe you one."

The wily, sick and twisted look on Jason's face only got happier.

"Seeing he look on Howard's face is payment enough, Casey." He slipped on his t-shirt and yawned again. "Now if you'll excuse me… I gotta visit the little underwear snatcher's room."

Turning and walking off of the porch, he made his way to the communal bathhouse. Casey walked after him, intent on raising a little camp nightmare for Howard.

Minuets later as breakfast rolled around, the campers were in for one big surprise. As each of the eleven campers filed into the mess hall, they were greeted by a seemingly endless buffet of legitimate breakfast food. From toast to cereal, all of a teen's breakfast wishes were right in front of them. The campers glanced at each other, unsure if this was a trick. And that moment of caution was thrown to the wind and they scrambled for a good breakfast.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Sweet Marie wrapped in a blanket!" Adam was on his knees on the floor of the outhouse. "THANK THE HIGHER POWER! I'd like to go to the bathroom the century and another morning of Chef's oatmeal was going to KILL me!"**_

_**Static.**_

Casey and Jason sat at their table, snickering to themselves. The seventeen-year-old girl hung Howard's underwear from the flagpole; someone should have seen it by now. The two pranksters watched Howard eat, waiting for something to happen. But after about ten minuets and not even so much as the mention of the word "underwear", Casey got frustrated. Getting up from her seat, she walked to one of the mess hall's windows and looked to the flagpole. To her dismay, there was no underwear flapping in the wind. Casey's mouth dropped open. Where could a pair of embarrassingly small bikini-briefs disappear to?

Just then Chris came walking up the steps to the mess hall. When he saw Casey's face pressed against the glass he smiled at her. Entering the food building, he held a hot smirk at her.

"Happy to see me, Casey?" The man questioned. Casey opened her mouth to answer when she saw the underwear in Chris's hand.

Her lips curved into a smile.

"More than you know, Chris." She blew him a kiss and sat back down at her table, smiling at Howard.

The TV host grinned at the girl and walked to the middle of the mess hall.

"Campers, look what I found on the flagpole this morning!" All the kids looked up from their terrible food. Chris held up the underwear. Laughter followed.

Casey was stumped though, because Howard was laughing his head off. Where was the mortifying embarrassment? Those were his underwear, weren't they?

"UNDIES!" Ce-Di guffawed as she fell out of her chair. Chris gave a sadistic laugh.

"I would have left these babies on the flagpole but I'm sure they would have been ignored, so I brought them in here." The man stated before he shook them at the teens. "Now whose are they?"

Everyone looked around and were stunned when Nick stood from his chair and walked up to Chris.

"Mine." The sixteen-year-old boy with the bag over his head whispered. As Chris and the rest of the kids laughed at Nick, Casey whirled in her seat and glared at Jason.

The seventeen-year-old boy shrugged and shook his head.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"And bang goes my prank." Casey moped, hanging her head. But then she clapped a hand over her mouth, holding in a laugh. "Nick; I didn't mean to humiliate you."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"How was I supposed to know whose underwear were whose? Howard and Nick share the same dresser!" Jason gestured at the screen. "That sucks because I was hoping to humiliate Howard today."**_

_**Static.**_

Nick swiped his underwear from Chris's hand and ran out the door.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Who would do this?!" Nick wailed at the screen. "Those were my favorite bikini-briefs and now everyone knows what kind of underwear I wear!" His hand was clapped over his forehead. "I HAD to speak up! Those undies got me through that big semester test! I couldn't watch Chris throw them away!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I dunno. Those bikini-briefs are pretty cute." Lily rocked back on the outhouse seat, fuzzy smile on her face. "And did you see how tiny they were? Nick must have a tiny butt! That'stoo hot!"**_

_**Static.**_

Finally the laughter died down enough so that Chris could talk.

"All right campers; try to keep your minds off of Nick's embarrassingly small underwear and on your next challenge." Clearing his throat the TV host set his hands behind his back. "Today you will be subjected to a sort of mind game." The campers glanced at each other as Chris started pacing. "Hypnosis."

Casey snorted.

"Hypnosis? That's the lamest thing I've heard! Hypnosis is only for the weak minded." The seventeen-year-old girl folded her arms. Chris smiled at her.

"I thought some of you might feel like that. Which is why Chef Hatchet and I have teamed up to taint your breakfast with what we call "Mood Enhancers"." The teens gasped and jumped away from their food. "The Mood Enhancers are perfectly harmless but take the edge off of your common sense." Chris tapped his forehead.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I thought I tasted watermelon in my eggs this morning." Ce-Di smiled brightly.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I got a little sneaker with just a hint of mint in my oatmeal." Conroy smiled. "IT WAS THE BEST BREAKFAST I'VE EVER HAD!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Bubblegum." Jason scratched the back of his head.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Beef… in my juice." Adam winced.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Strangely… I tasted whipped cream… or is that just a throw back from the Slasher challenge?" Casey blinked.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Sour milk." Kassie gagged.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Boysenberry in my hash browns!" Alex gave the camera a wide-eyed stare.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Roses." Lily said.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Bananas." Nicol nodded.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Honey." Howard scratched his head.**_

_**Static.**_

"Aw!" Howard groaned in disgust, standing from his chair and throwing down his fork. Then he pointed a finger at Chris. "That's low even for YOU!"

Chris shot the seventeen-year-old a sinister, vengeful smile before he looked back over the teens.

"So if you'll all follow me, I will lead you to the Hypnosis Booth." The man gestured, casually walking out the door. The teens looked at each other.

"Uh… "Hypnosis Booth"?" Howard questioned scoffing. "I sure hope it's nothing like a Kissing Booth."

With that she followed Chris and the other teens.

On the beach, there was a game-show-like platform raised above the sand complete with lights, sounds and overall gaudy appearance. The teens were lined up, regardless of team and Chris stood at the little podium.

"Welcome to Camp Wanawanaka's first ever HYPNOSIS BOOTH!" He gestured at the odd looking screen marked with a swirl design and a platform in front of it. "You lucky campers will be the first to try out this hypnosis challenge that I myself have mastered. Now the rules are simple. The Walleye and Marmots are still up against each other; a team wins by how many campers pull out of their little trance without being directly snapped back to consciousness by me." Chris snapped his fingers, eyeing the teens with a sadistic smile. "The loser is the team whose members are more susceptible and stay in the hypnosis trance longest. Campers' hypnosis fate will be decided by suggestions I got off the official TDI website! SO! Let's get to it! The first victim is… Conroy!"

Conroy galloped up to the platform and stared at the screen. Chris flicked a switch and the swirl pattern on the screen began to move. The fifteen-year-old boy watched it and soon became hypnotized. When Chris flicked off the screen, Conroy snapped back to his normal self.

"Conroy, you shall become a…" Chris took a flashcard out of his pocket and read it with a smile. "A nudist that talks like Yoda from Return of the Jedi." The other campers snickered. Chris held in a loud laugh as he looked back at Conroy. "Conroy, when I snap my fingers you shall become a nudist that talks like Yoda and when I snap my fingers twice, you return back to your normal self."

With that Chris snapped his fingers. Immediately Conroy stiffened before he relaxed.

"Burning hot it is, mmmm." The nutty fifteen-year-old wiped his brow before pulling off his shoes. "Feel the breeze between by knees, I need." As Conroy walked off, he left behind a trail of clothes.

Next up was Nicol. The same swirling screen and the tough skater girl was hypnotized. Chris pulled out a flashcard.

"Nicol… you will become…" The TV host paused then he nearly laughed out loud. "Super motherly." All of the teens held in a laugh. "Nicol, when I snap my fingers you shall become super motherly. But when you hear me snap my fingers twice, you return back to your normal self."

And Chris snapped his fingers. Nicol trembled before she shook her head. Then when she saw Conroy's clothes on the ground she began picking them up.

"Conroy!" Suddenly Nicol had a British nanny accent. "Put your clothes back on! You'll catch your death of cold! Conroy!" And Nicol chased after the nutty fifteen-year-old nudist with his clothes. Chris chuckled.

Jason was next. The same swirling screen and the punker boy was hypnotized. Chris pulled out another flashcard.

"Jason… you…" The TV host's face twisted with a laugh. "You are to incessantly and dramatically ask the question "why" whenever spoken to." The teens snickered. "Jason, when I snap my fingers you will continually and vividly ask why but when I snap my fingers twice, you need to return back to your normal self."

Snapping his fingers, Chris watched the seventeen-year-old punker quiver before he puffed out his chest.

"Why?" He said dramatically.

Everyone kinda got silent as they watched Jason walk off the platform, hand on his forehead. Chris couldn't help but laugh. Adam was next. The screen swirled in front of the patriotic boy and he was hypnotized. Chris pulled out his flash card.

"Adam, you will randomly shout out lines from movie musicals." Chris stated. The campers behind Adam laughed. "So, Adam… when I snap my fingers you shall start to randomly shout lines from movie musicals. But when you hear me snap my fingers twice, you must return to your normal self."

Chris snapped his fingers and Adam blinked. He clapped his hands over his mouth and quietly walked off the platform. Nick was next. The same swirling screen and hypnosis… Nick blinked before looking over at Chris.

"Nick, you are now the meanest guy in camp so start acting like it." The teens behind them exchanged funny, nervous looks. "So when I snap my fingers you shall be the nastiest guy in camp but when I snap my fingers twice, you shall revert back to your true self." And Chris snapped his fingers.

Nick blinked before giving everyone the stink eye.

"Wow." He turned around. "Look at all of you. You all just ruined your futures, you know that? Yeah. No one's going to hire ANY reality TV has-beens. Look forward to a future flipping burgers and taking orders because you all officially put your lives in the pooper. I include you in that too, Chris." Chris and most of the teens, except for Lily and Kassie glowered at him. "What? A little reality check a little too much for you pea-brains?"

All the teens flinched.

"Holy-… he's nastier than Howard!" Kassie threw her arms in the air and pointed at the seventeen-year-old rich boy. Howard rolled his eyes.

"Get off the stage, Nick." Chris gestured to the mean sixteen-year-old boy. Nick scoffed loudly and walked off, mumbling stuff about the "shoddy props". Clearing his throat, Chrislooked at the next victim. "Alex. Get your butt up here."

The budding artist ascended the platform and gulped at the spinning screen. Instantly he was hypnotized.

"Alex, you are to have your subconscious mind paint what you're feeling at that particular time, or something based on a personal question or two you get asked. Clear?" Alex gave a little nod. "Okay. So when I snap my fingers, you are to let your subconscious mind paint and when you hear me snap my fingers twice… you shall return to your normal self." And Chris snapped his fingers.

Alex shut his eyes tight but then gradually opened them. Touching over himself, he looked at Chris.

"I don't feel any different, Chris." The artist stated. The TV host merely smiled.

"Don't worry; you'll be painting your feelings before you're aware of it." The man returned then he called Howard up to the stage. "Howard! Get up here!"

Howard got up on the stage and folded his arms defiantly.

"I have a strong will, McClean." The blond rich boy glowered at the TV host. "I won't be an easy customer."

Chris just continued to smile.

"Let's see if that's really the case, Howard." He hit the swirling screen and Howard was hypnotized. Then Chris read off a flashcard. "Howard you are to become a gentleman from the 1800s." The kids laughed at that and got a glare from Howard. "So when I snap my fingers, Howard, you are to become a gentleman from the 1800s. But when you hear me snap my fingers twice, you will return to your normal, prissy, unpleasant self."

"Hey!" Howard growled, shaking a fist at Chris. "I will not be insulted like this-!" And then Chris snapped his fingers. Howard shook for a second before he gained a regal posture and stuck his nose high in the air. "Oh dear. Did I raise my voice to inappropriate levels? How rude of me! I do apologize, sir."

Everyone was dead silent as they stared at Howard, who was suddenly so polite. Howard raised an eyebrow at the staring Chris McClean.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Howard questioned politely. Chris blinked.

"Uh… no, Howard. You can… get off the stage now." The TV host's jaw was on the floor.

"Very good, sir." Then Howard tipped an invisible hat at the girls. "Ladies, I bid you good day."

With that the usually sarcastic and narcissistic seventeen-year-old boy walked off the stage, tucking in his shirt and carrying himself like a gentleman. Everyone was stunned.

"Wow. Let's make this hypnosis thing a feature for Howard." Chris blinked at the camera. Clearing his face and his throat, the TV host went back to the next victim. "Casey, get your tattooed booty up here."

Casey marched up to the stage.

"Dazzle me, Chris." She smirked at the man. Chris gave a dirty grin and flicked out another flash card.

His face remained calm as he hit the switch that made the screen swirl. Casey was hypnotized as Chris read off the card.

"Casey you are to become a Dallas cheerleader." The TV host had a sick smile on his face. Casey's mouth hit the ground.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**Casey slapped her forehead. "THIS is even worse than being a BUNNY for that Tazer Tag challenge! I BEAT cheerleaders up in high school! This is SICK!"**_

_**Static.**_

"No! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Casey fell to her knees, pleading with Chris. "I don't want my IQ to drop fifteen points!"

Chris just gave a cold chuckle and snapped his fingers. The seventeen-year-old rocker shook like she'd been shocked with electricity. Suddenly she threw off her shades and got this HUGE ditzy smile on her face.

"Brick-a braker firecracker! Sisboomba! Chris McClean, Chris McClean! Ra ra ra!" And then Casey did a back-flip before doing a perfect split. The campers and Chris cringed.

"All right, Casey. Time to cheer somewhere else." The TV host threw his thumb over his shoulder. Casey gave another big smile.

"Okay! Let's go!" The girl did a series of cartwheels off of the stage and toward the beach where the rest of the campers were. The next victim was summoned to the stage.

"Ce-Di." Chris began after the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl was hypnotized. "You are to act sensible for the rest of the day."

The frizzy blond giggled.

"Okays, Chris!" Ce-Di saluted. Chris shook his head and snapped his fingers.

Ce-Di stood straight and gave the camp a logical look over.

"I must say that this campground had a certain dingy get inspiring quality that makes up for the imprudent manner in which this county show was produced and managed." The blond explained. Chris rolled his eyes.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"What's wrong with my production skills?" Chris shrugged at the camera. "We've been on a budget! And I don't CARE if the campers don't like seeing a totally accurate summer camp setting! Budget cuts were made so that the contestants can eat. And WHERE'S the thanks I get for that?"**_

_**Static.**_

Chris was down to the last two campers: Kassie and Lily.

"Kassie, please come up here." And the bubbly yet tentative fifteen-year-old girl made her way to the stage and looked at the screen. Kassie gulped but let herself be hypnotized. Chris read her card. "Since you're the most sickeningly cheery person here, I personally picked this out for you. When I snap my fingers you shall become a complete and utter goth but when I snap my fingers twice, you shall return to your normal self."

"What?!" Alex shouted from the beach, stunned and angered at the same time. Chris nodded and snapped his fingers.

Immediately Kassie's demeanor changed. She slouched and her face darkened, she folded her arms and her smile turned into a deep frown.

"Get off the stage, Kassie." Chris told her. The usually bubbly fifteen-year-old girl scoffed.

"Whatever." She glowered and moved off the stage like a cloud of doom and gloom.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"No! Not my sunshine Kassie! This place doesn't need anymore pessimistic nut jobs!" Alex cried at the screen, unknowingly drawing anger flames on the outhouse's walls with a marker.**_

_**Static.**_

Finally, it was Lily's turn. The shy girl looked very nervous as she ascended the stage. That made Chris's smile triple.

"Please stare at the screen, Lily." The fifteen-year-old girl did as she was told. As soon as she was hypnotized, Chris read off her card. "Lily, when I snap my fingers you shall become a master military interrogator. When you hear me snap my fingers twice, you will be normal once more."

Lily gulped. When Chris snapped his fingers, the girl stood as if she was ex-military and walked off the stage without being excused.

Chris smiled, quite pleased with himself.

"You all are excused for the rest of the day." With that the TV host walked off to watch the chaos from a safe distance.

Just as soon as Chris excused the campers, indeed, chaos broke out. Nicol was still chasing Conroy with is clothes.

"Conroy! Put your clothes back on this instant!" The motherly punker shouted at the streaking fifteen-year-old.

"NEVER says I!" Conroy shouted back, running down the beach with nothing but a smile on his face. "Freedom crave I! Be naked I must!"

Nick folded his arms and scoffed loudly.

"What a bunch of losers! The plot of this whole show preys on the no-lifers in the audience who can't get off their couch and face reality!" He shouted at the nearest camera. "Put down the remote and get a life you cock-eyed couch potatoes!"

"Why?!" Jason slapped Nick upside the head. "Why? Why? WHY?!"

Nick glared at the punker who could only say "why".

"Who cares?" Kassie blinked slowly, that tight grimace still on her face.

"Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match!" Adam started singing. Everyone turned to the patriotic boy and blinked at him.

"Why?" Jason gave him a disgusted look. Adam clapped his hands over his mouth and ran off, totally embarrassed.

"There has been a reservation that I've intended to solicit from you for a lengthy period now, Howard." Ce-Di stated logically, addressing the now gentleman-y seventeen-year-old richboy. "Is your mane truly that hue of yellow or have you tampered with your natural follicle color?"

"Dear lady, I have no reason to lie to you. Yes, indeed, my hair is this color. I have no need for hair treatment. Does that suffice your query, madam?" The blond boy responded in a regal voice.

"Not quite." Ce-Di still looked unconvinced as she leaned in closer and peered at Howard's hair. Then she reached out and plucked a hair from his head.

"Ow! I must say, Mistress Ce-Di that action was much uncalled for." Howard rubbed his head.

"Do not be such a babe-in-arms, Howard. The firing off of nerve endings at the base of hair follicle roots is at best, momentary." Ce-Di examined the hair follicle. "Your pain will be of benefit to science."

With that Ce-Di walked off with Howard's hair strand. Howard placed his arms behind his back.

"Most curious creature." He voiced before he noticed that Lily was giving him a look that passed right through his forehead. "Forgive me for I did not see you there, Mistress Lily."

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Speak up!" The shy girl was no longer shy but pushy and intimidating. Howard gave her a wide-eyed look.

"Why I am Howard Jonathan Phillips II, madam." The seventeen-year-old responded. Then he got distracted by Casey behind them.

"B-a-n-a-n-a-s! This is bananas! B-a-n-a-n-a-s!" The seventeen-year-old girl was doing a preppy dance on the beach. Howard got a smitten look on his face before he turned to Ce-Di and Lily.

"Do excuse me, kind madam. I must speak to the heavenly angel of my heart." And he moved off to Casey.

Lily snorted and stalked back toward the camp, hands folded behind her back.

Alex was watching his fellow teens and shaking his head. Then he felt his legs doing something. Looking down, he was drawing in the sand with the tip of his shoe. Surprised, Alex walked off, trying to stop himself from drawing what he was feeling.

From there, the campers dissipated around the camp. Nicol was still chasing Conroy in attempt to clothe the little nudist. Ce-Di and Jason got into a deep conversation, despite the fact that the only thing Jason could say was "why" and that Ce-Di was performing an experiment to see if Howard was really a natural blond. Casey was working on some cheers, suddenly in a cheerleading uniform. Howard was watching Casey, also in costume; powdered wig and all. Nick walking around, chewing out anyone who crossed his path while Lily was nowhere to be seen.

Kassie was sitting on the beach, a scowl across her once cheery face as she looked over the beautiful lake. The girl didn't know she was being painted again. Alex was in his hidden painting spot, carefully trying to capture Kassie on the beach. He was trying to keep his mind on painting and not his emotions. The idea was working until Adam surprised him. The sixteen-year-old patriot was walking around camp with a pillow tied to his face in an effort to stop himself from singing musical movie lines. Adam was walking to the beach, where no one was able to hear him sing, when he saw Alex painting in a bush. He walked over, startling the artist.

"Whoa!" Alex jumped, at first seeing only the pillow and not Adam's face. "A WALKING PILLOW!"

Adam flailed his arms in the air before taking the pillow off of his face.

"ALL THAT JAZZ!" The sixteen-year-old boy sang at the top of his lungs. He clapped his hand over his mouth and turned bright red.

Now Alex understood.

"Oh. Can't say anything without bursting into song, huh?" The artist nodded sympathetically. Adam sighed and then walked around to see Alex's painting.

When he saw what the seventeen-year-old boy had painted, Adam raised his eyebrows as he tied the pillow back around his face.

"I don't like Kassie like this but I could always paint around her… mood right now." Alex explained. "If you like this one, you should see my other painting of Kassie! It's my pride and joy."

Adam gave him a thumbs up and Alex grinned.

"Cool! It's in the cabin over here." Just as they were beginning to walk to the cabin, they bumped into Nick.

"That pillow over your face isn't much of an improvement, Adam." The jerky sixteen-year-old boy rolled his eyes from under his paper bag. "You should lay off the sweets and lose a little weight before you become so disgustingly hideous, no one can look at you without vomiting."

Adam and Alex growled but Nick didn't seem to care as he walked over to the unfinished painting.

"Shoddy at best. Your brushstrokes are short and confusing making the entire painting looked like a cock-eyed third-grader did this. And WHY are you painting Kassie?" Nick went on. "People who are that happy are usually fakers who commit murders."

With that the boy with the bag on his head tipped the easel. Alex jumped and caught his unfinished painting just before it hit the ground.

"Look, Nick; I know you're not yourself, but could you please be a jerk somewhere else where you can't hurt anyone's feelings?" The seventeen-year-old artist set up his easel and straightened his paints.

Nick scoffed.

"If pointing out the PAINFULLY obvious makes me a jerk, then it's you who are the feeble anti-reality slugs who love fantasy and not the truth of the matter." He responded. Alex gritted his teeth, his hand going to his paintbrush.

"No, you're just being unpleasant! Go somewhere else and annoy a poisonous reptile." The artist glowered, unknowingly painting on his artwork.

"Now, that would only be useful if Adam would. He's no use to the Flaming Marmots." Nick pointed out giving Adam a dirty look. "Out of all of us, you seem to be the most of a… dead weight. Even HOWARD has won a challenge. You, my friend, are not so useful."

Adam untied the pillow off of his face and made a fist.

"He had it _comin'_!" The boy sang. With that, Adam chased after Nick singing an infamous tune from an infamous movie musical that involved murder.

Alex frowned as he watched Nick run off. That was very irritating. Then he looked down and saw that he had painted a hangman's noose in black, all over his picture. He wasn't sure whether to get angry or run away screaming. Maybe there was something to this hypnosis thing after all.

Nick booked it away from Adam, flying behind the mess hall. He ducked behind the trash cans. In that same second, Adam flew past and around the building. Nick dusted off his pants.

"Well, if you stopped eating all that cake, you could have caught me." The boy voiced, though he knew Adam couldn't hear him. Scoffing, the boy began to make his way to find someone else to put down.

But all of a sudden, someone grabbed him from behind. With a hand clapped over his mouth and his head held in a lock, Nick had no choice but to be dragged into the dank, dark meat-locker. Before he could fight back, he felt himself shoved into a chair and tied motionless. Then… silence.

"What gives?!" Nick barked out. "Chris McClean, if this is you, I'll have you know that I am absolutely repulsed by-!"

FLASH! The single light in the black meat-locker zapped on and swayed above his head. Nick squinted at the bright light and groaned.

"Seriously! Some warning, please! I think my corneas are toasted." He still couldn't see anything beyond the bight light. Nothing but darkness was all around him; or so it would seem.

Then a familiar voice came out of the shadows.

"Hello, Nick." It was Lily. Nick blinked. "I have a few questions for you."

The sixteen-year-old boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Lily. You scared me." Nick said. "What's this all about?"

He heard her footfalls circling him.

"Just what I said. I have a few questions for you. You can answer a few questions, can't you?" Lily responded. Nick wriggled in his restraints.

"Uh… yes. But are the ropes really necessary, Lily?" He called out into the darkness. Then he saw the girl's face come into the light.

Her usually shy and tentative features looked confident and determined.

"Yes. It keeps you in one place." Then she ducked back into the darkness. "Question number one, Nick. Are you a one woman man or do you have many curled around your fingers?"

"Lily, this is silly." Nick voiced. There was a stinging slap across his upper arm by a metal ruler.

Nick hissed in pain.

"The question, Nick. Answer it." Lily's voice was still calm if a little sinister.

"I'm a one woman man." The sixteen-year-old bit down the pain. Lily continued to circle him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl interrogated.

"Yes. You." Now Nick was really feeling silly. "Lily, you all ready know the answers to these questions."

Another slap with the ruler, this time across his ankle.

"Don't tell me what I know, Nick." Then Lily stepped into the light, that metal ruler in her grasp. With a gesture, she took off Nick's bag.

As the paper bag floated to the floor, Lily looked into Nick's blue eyes.

"Why do you wear that bag, Nick?" A crease of frustration crossed her face. "You're very handsome. Is it because you don't want to be recognized by the many girls whose hearts you've broken?"

Lily's lip curled into a sneer before she turned her back to him and stepped halfway out of the light.

"I don't wear this bag because I've broken a lot of hearts, Lily. It's…" Nick paused bowing his head a little, looking embarrassed. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

The girl whirled around. Nick felt the tip of the ruler on his chin.

"Tell me, Nick." He looked up and saw Lily staring at him.

"I wear the bag because people immediately judge me on my looks. They feel intimidated and they automatically isolate me." Nick brought his head up as a small frown came to his face. "The bag enables me to be judged, not by my looks but who I am inside." Then he bowed his head again, a shadow of shame coming to his face. "That's why I'm here on the island, Lily; to make friends. Back home, I don't have any."

Lily's face remained straight.

"So that's it. You're hiding who you really are." She voiced as she turned and moved back into the shadows.

"Think about it, Lily!" Nick called after her. "If I had shown you my face the first day on the island, would you have isolated me? Would you have thought that I was too handsome for you? I wanted you to see the person I am on the inside before you saw my face."

He listened. The darkness was silent. The feeling of shame came over him.

"I-… I love you Lily." Nick said, something that had been burning inside of him ever since he found himself in love with the shy girl. "And I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Then he heard Lily step into the light.

"You're right, Nick." The girl swung the ruler, aiming it for his face. Nick flinched and waited for impact. Nothing came. "I would have isolated you had I seen your beautiful face before I got to know you."

Nick opened his eyes and saw the ruler just an inch from his cheek. He looked up at his girlfriend.

"But there is no more need to hide your face from me." Lily cast the ruler off into the shadows. "One last question, Nick."

He nodded before gulping. To his surprise, she stepped closer to where her knees were resting on his.

"Do you know how bad I want to kiss you right now?" Lily grinned a little. Nick's eyes were wide as she slowly sat on his lap.

The boy was still tied to the chair and he could do nothing to stop her… not that he wanted to anyway. Lily leaned forward, her black hair draped over her eye and tickling his neck. His last inhale of air before his breath left him was of Lily's strawberry shampoo. The normally shy girl smiled at him before she brought her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Uh…" Nick stammered, freezing under Lily. She kissed his ear.

"I'll answer that for you, baby." Lily whispered. "Bad."

Nick gulped, never seeing Lily a tigress before.

"Bad?" He peeped. Leaning down again, Lily dropped her head and Nick felt her breath on his mouth.

"Bad." She answered. Without another word, Lily lunged at him, taking Nick's lips in a kiss. To the boy's surprise, the girl met him halfway since he was all ready reaching for her mouth.

Their lips met and the cosmos seemed to fall in line.

Meanwhile, outside, camp was still pretty much abnormal. Jason and Ce-Di were still conducting experiments at a surprisingly thorough chemistry lab that the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blond constructed out of things lying around the camp. Alex was trying to fix his painting but he kept painting his subconscious thoughts over his picture of Kassie. Kassie was carving tombstones out of pieces of wood and Adam was still trying to find Nick and singing movie musical lines. Nicol was busy cleaning the communal bathrooms since Conroy gave her the slip. Speaking of the fifteen-year-old nudist, he was walking along a beach, his Wooly Beaver and Adam's two deer by his side still as naked as the moon.

Casey was having trouble with her latest cheer and decided to turn to Howard for help.

"Hey Howie!" The seventeen-year-old rocker waved a pompom in Howard's direction. The seventeen-year-old snob turned gentleman looked up from his cup of tea to the girl. "What like, do you think of my new cheer?"

Howard stood from sitting on a rock, set down his tea and walked gracefully to the girl.

"Please, let me hear it, my angel." He gestured. Casey beamed.

"You've got served, you've got beat! Your best is bad and this is your defeat!" The girl waved her pompoms and doing a little cheer dance. That was horrible but Howard smiled at her.

"That was amazing, Casey." He voiced. Casey beamed again.

"Really?! It's Camp Wanawanaka's new cheer!" She posed again but then looked up at Howard, her chocolate eyes glittering with glee. "Was it really amazing?"

Howard nodded.

"Absolutely, madam. I have yet to hear a better cheer for this camp." He held a big, kind smile at her. Casey gave a big squeal and threw her arms around him.

"Aw! Like, thanks, Howie!" She raised her foot, her pompoms nearly suffocating Howard. The seventeen-year-old boy blushed and returned the hug.

"Anything you'd do is amazing, Casey. You truly are a wonderful girl. I-" Just then Casey gasped and jumped out of his arms.

"There's Chris!" She beamed, looking over Howard's shoulder and seeing the TV host walking back toward the camp.

Chris was walking back toward camp, taking a little of a siesta down by the lake. He yawned when he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey, hey! You, you!" Chris looked up to see Casey running toward him, her glasses off, in a cheerleading uniform and waving pompoms. He froze, not sure what to make of the situation.

But Casey came dancing up to him, shaking her pompoms.

"Hey, hey! You, you! Eight, six, four, two! No one on this island is hotter than you!" She sang, dancing around him. "No way, no way! H, I, J, K! I like you and I know that you like me, too! Hey, hey! Candyman! Candyman! If Chris McClean can't be mine, no one can!"

With that she threw her pompoms to the ground. Chris had not time to take in the horrible yet honest cheer when Casey threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Shocked for but a second, Chris gave into the girl's charms and kissed her back. But a mere second later, someone else butted in. The TV host felt someone tap his shoulder and loudly clear his throat. Chris tried to ignore it but this time the person spoke up.

"Excuse me." It was Howard. Both Casey and Chris parted.

Howard was giving the TV host the stink eye.

"What? Can't you see we're a little busy?" Chris growled as Casey giggled. In a move Chris didn't expect, Howard yanked off his glove and slapped him with it.

"Sir, the lady can only have one man's arm to hang onto." Howard voiced as he slipped his glove back onto his hand. Chris held his face, dark eyes wide. "So, I challenge you to a duel. A duel for this fair lady's heart."

Chris blinked, not sure what just happened.

"A duel? Dude, let's not go to something like that." He held up his hands. Howard shook his head.

"Clearly we are both in love with the same girl." The seventeen-year-old boy was defiant. "The gentlemen's way of handling this matter is by having a duel. It shall be tasers at twelve paces. We shall meet here in five minuets. Prepare yourself, sir."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"A duel? With Howard? With TASERS?" Chris cringed at the screen. "I saw what that little pain could do. He's got wicked good aim… Why is the challenge turning out not like I planned?"**_

_**Static.**_

Chef Hatchet was inside his kitchen, crawling on the floor with a cleaver. Just then he heard the kitchen door open and someone walk in. The brawny cook caught the sight of Chris McClean's expensive sneakers. He growled and continued to army crawl along the floor.

"What are you doing, Chef?" The TV host quirked a brow.

Hatchet growled.

"The good-for-nothin' teens' dinner has gotten away from me. The little sucker jumped out of the pillow case when I wasn't lookin'!" The cook returned, poking around the bottom of the stove before hitting his head on a countertop.

Chris chuckled and leaned against the back door as he watched his friend curse at his pain.

"This challenge is annoyin', Chris!" Hatchet stood, rubbing his head. "I've got that crazy girl runnin' in and out of my kitchen taking samples of my chili. She says it has so many preservatives in it, that it could be used for cryogenic-whatever-suspension."

Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, this challenge isn't as much fun as I thought it would be." The man straightened his bangs. "I expected… a little more chaos but all I've got is a ditzy cheerleader, a goth and a smart Ce-Di. The other campers are pretty unexciting."

Chef huffed.

"I told y'all." He pointed his cleaver at his friend. "Don't take suggestions from that stupid website. Who knows what kinds of weirdoes watch this show!"

The TV host nodded.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking I should have gone with the ninja suggestion instead of the continual "why" question." Chris replied. "But I was challenged to a duel my Howard."

Hatchet blinked at him.

"You? And the rich boy?" The black man looked stumped. "What are you going to duel on? Y'all are both spoiled rotten!"

He started to laugh hard as he turned and started looking for dinner again. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, Hatchet." The man returned. "No, apparently he wants to put this whole "Casey" issue to rest. If you ask me-_mff_!"

Suddenly Chris was yanked out of the kitchen's back door. Hatchet stood.

"Chris?" He blinked, not seeing his friend anywhere. "Chris?"

Chris was thrown into a chair, hands and legs tied. He was suddenly in a dark room with a single hanging blinding light above him.

"What the-? Is this the meat-locker?" The TV host said out loud. Then he found his hands and legs tied to the chair he was sitting in. "Hey! If these ropes chafe my wrists, whoever is responsible for this is in a world of hurt!"

He heard someone walking around the darkness.

"Hello, Mr. McClean." If he was not mistaken, it was Lily talking to him. The TV host was less than amused.

"Lily! Untie me!" Chris's order was met with a ruler across the lap. "YEOW!"

"_I_ will do the talking, McClean." Lily responded in the darkness.

Chris felt his eyes water with the painful slap of the ruler.

"Ow. Ow." He whispered. "Lily! I got a show to run!"

WHACK! Chris got another slap, this time across his knuckles.

"OW!" The TV host howled.

"You will speak only when spoken to." Lily growled. "I have a few questions for you. Question number one:… Do you use teeth whitening?"

"All celebrities do! Now untie me!" Chris barked back.

WHACK! A slap across the chest.

"OOOOW!" The man hissed.

"That was a very grey answer, Chris. I want pointed answers or I will get rough." Lily commanded. "Question number two:… How old are you? And don't lie. I know when you're lying."

Chris gulped. He never divulged his true age! It was something not done!

"I'm not going to tell you!" The TV host returned giving the nearest camera a weary look. "Not in front of the cameras!"

WHACK! Lily gave him a ruler-slap upside his head.

"I'll ask you nicely one more time, McClean. How old are you?" The girl questioned.

"No! I'm not going to tell you." Chris refused to tell her in front of the cameras. There was a sigh from the darkness.

"All right, McClean." Lily stepped out of the shadows with a frown on her face. "You force me to do this the hard way."

Chris gulped again.

"H-H-Hard way? What's the hard way?" He asked. A twisted smile came over Lily's usually shy features as she backed into the darkness.

Chris heard squeaky wheels and something hum. Lily stepped into the light, this time holding jumper cables.

"This is the "persuasion" machine." The girl touched the two poles together, making an electric spark jump through the air. Chris's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! Those are the jumper cables! Is that the battery from the _boat_?!" The TV host gasped. Lily nodded.

"Indeed. We're going to have a little fun with electricity." She gave another twisted smile. Chris's jaw was on the floor.

"You're INSANE!" He exclaimed.

"You forced me to do this, McClean." Lily touched the cables together again, making them spark. "Let's start with… soft tissues."

Chris screamed, that shook the entire island. A second later, the still bound TV host busted out of the door to the meat-locker, trying to get away from Lily's scary hypnosis alter-ego.

"Hatchet! _HATCHET_!" Chris yelled, wiggling on the ground, trying to flee from Lily. A second later, Chef Hatchet busted out of the kitchen's back door.

The brawny black man's eyes went wide when he saw the TV host tied and the shy girl standing at the doorway to the meat-locker holding two jumper cables. It would have been hilarious, if Hatchet had time to laugh. Lily set down her jumper cables and dragged Chris back into the meat-locker.

"Don't just stand there! HELP ME!" Chris cried at his friend as he was hauled back into the small building. Hatchet jumped out of the kitchen and raced to help Chris.

Both adults and Lily disappeared into the meat-locker. Several seconds passed and there was the sound of a struggle, electricity and finally a chainsaw. Then Hatchet, carrying a still tied Chris, came running out of the meat-locker with wide eyes. Lily then emerged from the building, wielding a chainsaw.

Hatchet and Chris ducked into the kitchen.

"This is outta control, man!" Hatchet was breathless as he untied the TV host's legs. Then Lily's chainsaw cut through the locked door. "SNAP YOUR FINGERS ALL READY!"

"Get my hands untied and I will!" Chris rushed. Hatchet floundered with the rope when Lily busted into the door, chainsaw screaming in her hands.

Both men screamed and scrambled out of the kitchen. As they flew out of the kitchen, both fell on their faces, slipping on Nicol's sudsy water as she was washing the mess hall's crusty floor. Chris and Hatchet tried to get to their feet as Lily pursued them with her chainsaw. The two adults made it to the stairs before tumbling to the dirt. Chris stood, holding his head. Then he heard Casey's cheery voice. In that second, the seventeen-year-old girl was doing a cartwheel and her foot slammed into the TV host's stomach. They tumbled to the ground and Chris was once again, flat on his back.

"OMG! Chris! I am, like, SOO sorry!" The girl crouched over the man. Chris's wind was knocked clear out of him.

"Wow. You are looking even more pathetic than usual, McClean." It was Nick, standing beside him with a disgusted look on his face. Teens began crowding around the man.

"I can't stop painting my feelings!" Alex cried, painting glasses and a beard on Nick's face.

"Aw! You-!" WHAM! Nick was tackled by Adam who was still singing musical numbers while beating on the sixteen-year-old.

Nicol was in rubber gloves and suddenly in a dress.

"Never run on a slick floor! You could DIE!" The super-motherly punker girl threw her arms in the air.

Kassie rolled her eyes.

"Who cares?" She said in a dark, monotone voice. Just then Conroy came walking up to them.

"What be this? Miss something fun, did I?" The naked fifteen-year-old got everyone's attention.

Casey screamed and covered her eyes.

"Ew! Like, have some decency!" The blue-haired seventeen-year-old shrieked. Nicol gasped.

"You poor baby!" The sixteen-year-old skater girl grabbed the buck-naked Conroy bridal-style. "We'll get you in some clothes."

"Naked I like! NAKED EVERYONE MUST GET!" The fifteen-year-old flailed his arms.

Chris managed to sit up when a taser was tossed into his lap. He looked up and saw Howard standing above him, gripping a taser.

"A charlatan AND rude!" The gentleman seventeen-year-old growled. "Mr. McClean, you are late, sir! I demand satisfaction!"

The TV host grabbed the taser and tried to form words, but the wind was still knocked out of him. Then Chris accidentally pulled the trigger. The taser dart hit Casey. She crumpled to the ground. This enraged Howard who drew his taser and pointed it point-blank at Chris's forehead.

"Cad! Harming MY angel!" And the seventeen-year-old pulled the trigger to his taser. The dart hit Chris right between the eyes.

Both Chris and Casey were quivering piles of electrocuted mush. Just then Lily's chainsaw was nearly on Chris's throat.

"We have unfinished business, McClean." Lily glowered. Chaos. Pure, undefiled chaos.

Facing possibly being beheaded, Chris summoned all the muscle control in his body to his fingers. He slowly snapped his fingers twice. The teens were released from their hypnosis binds. Normal Lily was back and she gasped when she found a chainsaw in her hands. Adam and Nick stopped fighting and Alex was finally able to control what he was painting. Nicol gagged when she found a naked Conroy in her hands and promptly dropped him. Howard, though he found a powdered wig on his head began laughing his head off when he saw the taser dart on Chris's forehead.

Chris heard Casey growl at him.

"Uh… McClean." The immobile seventeen-year-old girl wasn't happy that there was a taser dart on her leg or that she was in a cheerleading uniform.

Just then a HUGE explosion nearly blew down the kitchen. Ce-Di and Jason came stumbling out from behind the building, looking charred from an experiment that went "boom".

"We nearly had the cure for foot odor when I became normal again!" Ce-Di pulled on her singed blond hair. Jason coughed.

"And I can talk again! I will never say "why" again!" The seventeen-year-old punker cheered.

All of the teens gathered around the tasered Chris and quirked their brows.

"So…" Adam began. "Who won?"

Just then Chef Hatchet stood from the ground, a near concussion impairing his movements.

"Since shy girl nearly KILLED us, I pronounce the Walleye the winners of this challenge." The brawny chef growled. "Anyone got a problem with that?!"

The teens shook their heads.

"Good." Hatchet returned before scooping the still stiff as a board Chris off of the ground. "He'll see you just as soon as he comes off the taser."

As Chef Hatchet carried Chris back to the mess hall, the Flaming Marmots glared at Lily, who was still holding the chainsaw.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Oops." Lily peeped.**_

_**Static.**_

Hours later a slightly singed Chris McClean stood at the Campfire Ceremony pit, looking at the Marmots.

"Since it took me nearly two hours to work the frizz out of my hair, I am going to make this ceremony a little shorter than usual." The TV host didn't look happy as his hair was still standing on end from the taser shock. Howard giggled a little. "These are marshmallows that represent a longer stay here on the island. If you get one, good for you. If you don't get one, you have to immediately walk the Dock of Shame and leave the island."

The five campers looked at each other.

"So when I call your name, come get your marshmallow. Kassie." Chris called out. Kassie raced up to get her marshmallow.

That immediately put Howard, Nick, Lily and Adam on edge. THEY were supposed to be an alliance.

"Howard." The TV host continued. Howard got up and got a marshmallow and a dirty look from Chris. "And Adam."

Adam got up and grabbed his marshmallow. Only Lily and Nick were left. The two lovers looked at each other. Lily was horrified. She was going up against her boyfriend!

"Nick and Lily; you are the only two left but there is only ONE marshmallow." Chris stated. "Nick, you insulted everyone on the island." Nick looked over at Adam who turned away. "And Lily. You interrogated your fellow campers and nearly hashed me up with a chainsaw!" Lily cringed. "But your fellow campers have spoken. And the camper going home is…" The TV host paused.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well, Lily nearly killed the cook and Chris but Nick was the one who was totally unpleasant to be with. He's gone." Kassie nodded at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"This is a hard decision." Howard gave the camera a firm look. "But I've made my choice. Lily's going home."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Nick was SUCH a JERK!" Adam exclaimed at the screen. "And he had no problem insulting his fellow alliance members! I know that this decision was not good for the alliance seeing that HOWARD'S usually the one bossing people and putting them down, but Nick crossed that line. When congress has someone like that, they remove them! I'm doing the same thing."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I nearly killed two people!" Lily help up two of her fingers. "I'm going home. I know it."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Nick gave the camera a sad look. "I know where this vote is going and I MUST stop it. I did the only thing I could have. Who did I vote off? Me."**_

_**Static.**_

Chris looked over the two teens and grabbed a marshmallow.

"Nick." He tossed Lily her marshmallow but she was too shocked to catch it. "Nick, grab your stuff and leave."

The sixteen-year-old boy nodded, the bag on his head crackling slightly. He left the Campfire Ceremony and one very shocked girlfriend.

Ten minuets later, Nick was waiting for the Boat of Losers, who had to get its battery reinstalled again. The night was warm and clear. The boy looked up and saw the stars twinkle above him. He wouldn't miss this camp; he'd miss only one person.

"Nick!" He heard someone run down the dock. The boy turned and saw Lily running toward him. Nick caught his girlfriend in his arms and found her crying uncontrollably. "Chris told me about your vote. Why'd you do it, Nick? WHY?! _I_ was the one going home! Why'd you do it?!"

Nick held Lily as she cried into his shoulder. He was sad too but it was better that he go and Lily stay. Maybe she could win this.

Lily cried and cried as she held Nick. They had just gotten together and now they were ripped apart. She didn't want him to leave; she wanted him here, with her. Then Lily heard Nick's bag fall to the ground. Looking up, she could now see her boyfriend's handsome face and romantic blue eyes looking down at her.

"Lily. You must stay here and win this. I didn't want you voted off before me." Nick voiced, holding her tight. Tears were still pouring out of Lily's eyes.

"But if you're not here, I don't want to be here!" Lily protested. "I love you Nick! I don't want to lose you!"

Nick leaned down and kissed his girlfriend tenderly. The two melted into each other before they heard the Boat of Losers pull up to the dock. Nick parted with Lily.

"I love you, Lily and never forget that." The blue-eyed boy said, touching her cheek. "And you're not going to lose me. I'll wait for you, all right?"

Lily couldn't say a word as her tears came in rivers. She kissed Nick one last time before he was hauled onto the boat.

"Bye, Lily." He shouted to her as the boat pulled off onto the lake. Lily waved and blew a kiss before she couldn't see Nick anymore.

The fifteen-year-old girl fell to her knees on the dock and wept.

Unbeknownst to Lily, Howard was watching from the dim light of the communal bathhouse. The cold seventeen-year-old boy felt indifferent about Nick's departure. One less member to his alliance. Who else on this island was gullible enough to boss around? The he heard someone walk up beside him.

"If you're here to tease me about my powdered wig, harpy-" He immediately knew it was Casey. "SEVERAL other campers all ready beat you to it."

Casey gave a chuckle. It wasn't mocking, it wasn't teasing; it sounded sincere. Howard turned his head and looked at the rocker girl. Casey had her sunglasses back on but an amused smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not here to tease you, just thank you." She returned. That got Howard to widen his baby blue eyes.

"For… what?" He peeped.

Casey looked up at the stars.

"For giving me some respect back there." She responded. "I was all over you but you still treated me respectfully." Then she smiled at him. "If you just act like a gentleman all the time, you'll have to beat women off of you." Then she neared. "Including me."

Howard swallowed, seeing that lopsided smile on her face. The usually confident Howard was overtaken by a shyer boy.

"Oh…" He whispered, eyes on his shoes. Then he felt Casey put her hand on her chin and raise his face to her.

To his utter shock, she leaned it to kiss him. Howard moved forward, waiting for that moment when he could taste her sweet mouth again. But just before he could kiss her, someone shouted his name.

"Howard!" It was Lily. The two jumped apart and saw the very upset, very angry Lily moving to the bathhouse. "How could you?! You turned against your own alliance!"

The rich boy blinked, his mouth failing to form words at the angry girl.

"Well, I am THROUGH with your alliance!" Lily exclaimed, big tears flowing from her eyes. "You promised me, Adam and Nick that if we just stuck with you, we'd make it to the top. Well, Nick's gone and I have to reason to be your little lackey anymore!" Then she looked at Casey. "You should know that Howard told me and Nick to sabotage Allister during the flour sack challenge."

"WHAT?!" Casey shouted, slamming Howard against the wall of the communal bathhouse. "Is this true?!"

Howard shrugged.

"Uh… well, Allister was voted off because he creamed his own flour sack. That wasn't my doing." The seventeen-year-old boy explained. Casey looked angry enough to punch a hole through a cement wall.

"Why you _little_-!" With that Casey buried her boot into Howard's crotch. The boy crumbled to the ground as Casey and Lily stomped off into the darkness.

Howard wheezed, unable to breathe as he held his injury. That… did not go as planned.

* * *

LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!


	21. Choke It Down

Ohyaho everyone! CJzilla here with another update! In this chapter, its the battle of the sexes over several disgusting dishes. Phobia's surface, someone gets their coconuts kicked and old loves fizzle and new ones emerge! Enjoy.

As I tear up this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

**AN: I will do a "dear reviewers" next chapter. And I do not own David Gray's song, "Please Forgive Me".**

* * *

Chapter 16

_Choke It Down_

The next morning, the campers found the mess hall closed.

Chris McClean was nowhere in sight. Jason and Nicol took a "walk" into the forest, but everyone knew they were just going to make out. Ce-Di and Conroy were snorkeling around the dock and piling a pile of "treasure" which was nothing but trash. Alex was sitting alone, feverishly pouring over a piece of paper that he was writing on. Kassie was in her swim suit on the dock, working on her tan. Howard was hitting golf balls down the beach and having Adam retrieve them for him. Lily and Casey were still sleeping.

The morning rolled away and it was getting close to lunch time. The campers were hungry but the mess hall was still closed by order of Chef Hatchet. No one was about to question the orders of the brawny cook but this didn't go down so well with the teens since being hypnotized worked up a big appetite.

"I'm soooooooo hungry." Kassie complained hearing her stomach growl for the umpteenth time.

Adam was doubled over the hand-railing looking like he was so hungry he could graze.

"Chef's food is straight nasty but I'm so hungry, I think I'm hallucinating." The sixteen-year-old auburn-haired teen spotted Conroy's Wooly Beaver that suddenly turned into a giant donut. Shaking the delirium from his mind, Adam pouted.

Jason and Nicol were still making out much to the disgust of Howard who was the close enough to them to hear every lips smack. The seventeen-year-old rich kid stood from sitting on the steps of the mess hall's porch. Making a face, Howard thought he'd circle the mess hall. Rounding the corner he saw that the meat-locker's door was open. He stopped, hands in his pockets as he watched the building. Then out walked Chef Hatchet with a bucket marked "Fish Eyes" in his grasp.

"Exc_use_ me? Mr. Buck Knife or whatever?" Howard called out in his usual snob-style. Hatchet stopped at the back door to the mess hall and glared.

And then the burly man gave a sadistic smile before walking into the mess hall and shutting the door. Howard growled. Marching up to the door he pounded on it.

"Hey! Open up! I'm hungry! I want steak and eggs and a glass of pomegranate juice. HEY!" Nothing, Howard pounded louder. "If I don't get breakfast, tell Chris I have no problem slapping another contract violation on his production."

Just then one of the windows opened and Chris McClean leaned out of it.

"Morning sunshine." The TV host gave a sarcastic smile. Howard returned the gesture by rolling his eyes.

"You better work on greeting people, McClean, because if I don't get breakfast you'll be taking orders from fast food drive-in windows for the rest of your life." The seventeen-year-old boy brushed off the front of his shirt.

Chris gave an easy chuckle.

"But until then, YOU will get breakfast when everyone else gets breakfast." The man returned. Howard's frown deepened.

"What's going on, McClean?" The boy questioned.

The TV host simply smiled.

"Chef Hatchet's preparing a _special_ breakfast for all the campers." Chris returned then he ducked in and put his hands on the window. But then he remembered something and stuck his head back out the window. "Oh, and Howard? FYI, Hatchet remembers your healthy appetite for punishment from a couple challenges back. You're gonna love what he's serving today."

With an entertained chuckle Chris ducked back into the mess hall. Howard glowered at the window.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I'm not afraid of anything Chris can cook up." Howard looked at the screen disinterestedly. "I mean if he pulls another little stunt, like yesterday, he's going to spend the rest of his summer in court. I've all ready decided which broken legalities to use against him. And oh, I got more where that came from."**_

_**Static.**_

Once all the teens were gathered outside of the mess hall, Casey came walking up to all of them.

"Hey guys." Casey greeted, the Wooly Beaver still on her heels. Everyone noticed that the giant rodent was favoring the seventeen-year-old rocker than Conroy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"When I woke up yesterday morning, I was naked!" Casey threw her arms in the air. "I don't remember anything past drinking Chris's special soda and when I woke up, I was sleeping next to that Wooly Beaver! Now ever since then, that walking bath rug won't leave me alone!"**_

_**Static.**_

The fifteen-year-old spaz of an oriental boy dropped to his knees and held open his arms to his pet beaver.

"Norbert! C'mere!" Conroy squealed in a goo-goo voice. "Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy?! WHO'S A _GOOOOOD_ BOY?!"

But as Casey walked past him, so did the monster beaver. Conroy frowned but grabbed his beaver by the tail in an effort to get some attention.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The fifteen-year-old held to the Wooly Beaver's tail by both of his hands. "Don't you know it's rude to-?"

WHACK! WHACK! Conroy got slapped across the face twice by the beaver's tail.

"WHAT?! How dare you treat the one person who saved you from Boney Island?! You were in the wild! THE WILD! Now you live in a cultured society with tiny marshmallows and disposable razors!"

With that Conroy and the Wooly Beaver began wrestling.

Casey sighed in relief when she saw that the monster rodent wasn't following her any more.

"Sheesh. You'd think I have a cookie in my pocket or something." She looked over at the beaver who hadn't given her a moment of peace ever since she walked out of the woods.

"A cookie? Really? I'm starving." Adam said.

"Well, I do have a candy bar-" Nicol dug around in her pocket with her free hand as her other arm was around Jason's waist. And Kassie and Adam tackled her and Ce-Di too, just because it looked like fun.

Laughing hysterically, Jason let her girlfriend get creamed by the three teens. Alex was too busy writing on this paper and Conroy was too buys wrestling with his beaver to notice the commotion.

Casey trudged up the steps to the mess hall, rubbing her lower back. Sleeping in a field wasn't good for arch-support. Howard silently watched her, half conniving and half staring. It seemed that he was never going to be over Casey and nor was he going to forgive her for making a fool of him.

Casey pressed her face onto the mess hall's window. In that second, Chris busted through the door, an air horn in his hand. The TV host plugged one of his ears as he pressed down on the horn. An ear-shattering blast shook the camp and all the teens jumped ten feet into the air.

"COME AND GET IT!" Chris yelled. Then he saw Casey sprawled out on the porch, holding her heart. "Good morning, Casey. Kinda nice to wake up fully clothed, huh?"

With that he laughed and walked back into the mess hall. As she lay there, the seventeen-year-old girl blushed furiously.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I don't know what I was wishing for." Casey's face was red-red. "I was wishing NO ONE, especially Chris, would see my naked behind as I ran around the forest, trying to find my clothes!" She pulled her short-blue hair and growled.**_

_**Static.**_

The campers marched into the mess hall and saw a very smiley Chris McClean standing there.

"Ya hungry campers?" The TV host beamed.

"Does a bear poop in the woods?" Adam questioned, making most of the teens laugh.

"Usually." Chris responded, his smile tripling. "I hope you all are starving because you get to eat for your challenge."

Ce-Di took a seat, suddenly wearing a bib that said "Kiss me, I'm Irish".

"No problem! You're looking at the girl who won the All-you-can-eat Crawfish Eat Off!" The spazzy blond fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl chimed. "Some people shelled theirs but I just ate the whole crawfish! Shell and all! It was kinda spiny coming out but I won!"

The other campers, besides Conroy, were sickened. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Ce-Di." The TV host sighed. "But before I get into the challenge I'd like to congratulate all of you; you made it to the top ten."

The teens looked at each other and blinked as they counted each other. Wow. They were really in the top ten!

"And I have even more good news. Today, no one will be eliminated." Chris added. The campers cheered.

"It's about time we caught a break!" Adam gave two thumbs up.

Chris gave a little laugh.

"You may have noticed by now that there are an even number of girls and boys, so this challenge is going to be a battle of the sexes!" The man smiled. All of a sudden, the mess hall was dead silent. "There will be no one voted off this time but the winners of this challenge will be treated to a three day spa getaway aboard the TDI luxury yacht."

The girls and Howard squealed while the rest of the boys shrugged.

"Big whoop." Jason rolled his eyes. "What can the guys get from a _spa_?"

Howard scoffed.

"Well, I can tell that none of you blackhead-ridden weirdoes have ever had a facial." The seventeen-year-old rich boy looked at his nails.

The boys glared at Howard.

"Facials are only for girls and pansy boys! WE are not pansies!" Adam shot back. Howard laughed.

"And obviously poor too." The rich boy returned. "I can say that Conroy needs one the most out of all of us. Seriously Conroy, you could fry an egg with the oil on your forehead."

Conroy blinked and wiped his forehead.

"I never wash my face. Keeping one's natural oils will make you live long and spend less money on hygienic products." The nutty fifteen-year-old stated. But no one was listening; they were all distracted by the forehead goo on his hand.

Howard gagged.

"Your dirty face is a crime! I can't tell if you sleep greasy burgers on your face or if it's the paste from your face!" The boy answered.

Conroy shrugged.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That Howard has no problem saying what he thinks. I'll tell you what; I wouldn't want to be stuck in a hole with him. I'd beat him senseless within five minuets." Jason folded his arms.**_

_**Static.**_

Chris let the boys throw words around before giving Jason a good answer.

"Well, whoever wins will get bragging rights of who the better gender is." The TV host added, contently watching all the boys get angry at Howard.

"Which is obviously girls." Kassie beamed. All of the boys froze; even Alex looked up from scribbling on his paper.

"What?" Jason zipped up to Kassie, giving her a wide-eyed stare. Chris smiled and slipped into the kitchen; he needed a good vantage point for this war of words.

"You heard her, Jason." Casey smiled. "Girls rule, boys drool."

"No way! Boys are the superior gender!" Adam nodded.

"So NOT." Kassie looked at her finger nails. The boys growled.

"Then let this challenge be the determining factor and we shall see WHO the better gender is!" Howard glowered at Casey. Though she scowled back, the seventeen-year-old rocker nodded.

Kassie and Lily high-fived. Nicol then looked between her competitive girl teammates and Jason. She wasn't surprised to see Jason looking back at her. They both gave nervous smiles. Nicol blew her boyfriend a kiss before joining the girls at their table.

Jason watched his girlfriend sit quietly. Then he was suddenly yanked into an all-dude huddle.

"Boys are the better sex; duh." Adam made a face.

"All of us here know that, Adam." Howard's Rambo side was coming out again. "Now, all we have to do is prove it. Whatever Chris McBoingBoing throws at us, we have to take it. Our very manhood is on the line here! We cannot let those girls WIN!"

The boys all looked at Howard.

"You really want that spa getaway don't you, Howie?" Conroy pointed out, wiping his nose before putting his booger-covered hand onto Adam's back as they huddled.

The seventeen-year-old boy gave everyone a stiff glare.

"This is no longer about individual needs, gentlemen." Howard began. "It's no longer about the three day spa vacation or how hungry we are. This is all about beating those girls and proving to them who the Top Guns of this summer camp really are!"

Everyone saw Howard look off and his scowl deepen; you didn't have to do long division to figure out that he was thinking of Casey. Jason looked up and saw the girls plotting the same way they were. Then he saw the concerned look on Nicol's face.

"Jason." The seventeen-year-old boy snapped out of his stare by the sound of Alex calling his name. Looking down, he saw that all the boys were looking at him. "You all right, man?"

Jason took off his 3D glasses and slipped them over his spiky brown hair. He swallowed. That was a no.

"But… Nicol. She's my-" The boy began before Howard cut him off.

"We all know you and the skater girl are an item now, but for the remainder of his challenge, she must mean nothing to you." The seventeen-year-old blond boy gave him a firm look. Jason opened his mouth to immediately object but Howard continued. "OUR honor as men is on the line here, Jason. If you are with Nicol, you are turning your back on the superiority of your gender. It's time for you to choose."

Jason's big dark green eyes got even wider. Again, he swallowed hard.

Meanwhile, from just across the room.

"Just look at him, Nicol." Ce-Di gestured to Jason and the rest of the boys. "He doesn't care about you from here on in; and you should feel the same about him."

"I don't think I-" Nicol shook her head, her spiky, short black hair bouncing with her movement. "He's my boyfriend. I won't desert him!"

The other girls glanced at each other.

"Jason's a guy, Nicol." Ce-Di rolled her eyes. "Dudes stick together. It's like that in nature. From mustang horses to mule deer, males always hang together. Jason's going to give into his herding instincts and side with the other boys."

Though slightly insane, Ce-Di had a point.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Jason's my boyfriend and I know him. He would NEVER turn against me and neither should I." Nicol folded her arms and nodded resolutely.**_

_**Static.**_

"Jason's different!" She was firm. The other girls gave her an angry look.

"If you're not with us, you're against us." Casey folded her arms. "That's not such a good thing considering we have a luxury spa yacht waiting for us. I don't know about the rest of you girls, but getting off of this island for a few days sounds pretty good."

Nicol writhed. She too craved to be clean; not communal bathhouse clean, but SPA clean. A few short seconds of dreaming of a spa day and Nicol caved.

"I'll do it." The ebony-haired skater girl nodded meekly. The girls all smiled.

Across the room.

"I'll… do it." Jason conceded, cracking under pressure from the other boys. The boys nodded.

"Smart, Jason." Howard gave an evil smirk as he cast his eyes toward the girls. "Now let's make some girls cry."

"BREAK!" The boys all clapped their hands and sat at their table, glaring at the girls.

Finally Conroy broke the silence.

"You feeling lucky, fillies?" The psycho fifteen-year-old quirked a brow. Ce-Di fired back with more playful banter.

"Luck? HA! We don't need luck! We're THAT good." She nodded proudly, seemingly not noticing the weird looks everyone but Conroy was giving her. Conroy, never broke his stare on his… squeeze.

"Tough talk coming from the gender that always has to be clean!" The boy returned. "Men embrace their musky aroma."

The girls laughed.

"Musky?" Kassie smiled. "You mean corn-chip smell right? Or old socks? They have invented a little something called roll-on deodorant. Look into it, Conroy."

Conroy lifted his arm and gave himself a smell. Birds from outside dropped from the sky, mid-flight and promptly died because of his foul stench.

"Then you must have heard of something called the toothbrush, Kassie?" Howard got into the word fray. "Because I can smell your cadaver breath CLEAR over here."

Kassie's face went red as she sunk into her seat as all but one of the boys laughed.

"That was uncalled for, Howard." Alex gave the seventeen-year-old rich boy a glare. Howard shrugged.

"What? She started it. Besides, SOMEONE had to point out her garbage halitosis. Her breath could knock a buzzard off a gut wagon." He shot Kassie another mocking look. Alex wasn't amused at all.

"Knock it off, Howard." If Alex had fur, it'd be standing on end. "I'm ending this conversation."

"Oh, come on, Alex." Howard rolled his eyes. But the artist and writer wasn't backing down.

"Shut up." Alex narrowed his hazel eyes at the seventeen-year-old rich boy. That got him a glare from Howard.

"You siding with the enemy now, Alex?" Howard questioned, his baby blue eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I don't like anyone disrespecting a lady, Howard." Alex nearly growled. "And that goes for someone like you."

Howard gave him a really, really unhappy glare. Then there was a laugh from the other side of the mess hall.

"I wouldn't worry, Alex." It was Casey. The rocker chick slid her sunglasses down her nose and looked at Howard. "Howard can bark but he can't bite."

"Isn't it just like you, Casey, to have your fingers in everyone's business?" Howard shot back. "Why don't you figure out that little infatuation with _yourself_?!"

The two rivals glared at each other, tempers rising.

"I'm just wondering Howard." Casey stood out of her seat. "Do you have any style? I mean besides picking on girls and yapping?"

Howard jumped out of his chair.

"I have more style in my pinky than you do in your entire body, harpy." He glowered, his shoulders rigid and glaring at her through the tops of angry baby blue eyes. "I put little girls like you in their place. And you don't like my yapping, that's your problem."

"I don't mind your yapping, Howard, because every time you open that big mouth of yours, it gets you that much closer to the Dock of Shame." Casey returned gave a little smile. "So c'mon; yap some more. I can't wait to shed a tear of joy as that tug boat hauls you out of sight."

Howard gave a smug grin. He had an alliance and an ace in the hole: his blackmail over Chris McClean.

"I'm not going anywhere, Casey." He stated proudly.

She cocked her hip. Howard narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll remember to remind you of that as you're leaving the island." Casey smirked.

Howard's anger was reaching its boiling point.

"You seem so sure of yourself, harpy." The boy said through clinched teeth. Casey yawned and nodded. "What if you're voted off next?"

That was obviously a threat.

"Not likely, Blondie. Because I'm not like you. I'm not a stuck-up, spoiled cake-eater who's lost without being popular." The girl responded, THAT insult having a little more nip on it than usual.

"At least I'm not some tattooed, blue-haired harpy that is disliked due to your many trysts on this island." Howard raked his teeth together. "You seem to have most of the influence of all of us here."

Howard stopped right there, a twisted smile over his pretty face. Everyone stared at Casey and her face curved into a downward frown. Casey knew what he was getting at. SHE was Chris's little make-out girl. What would happen if the other campers found out about that? Would they see her as a threat and immediately vote her off?

If there was one thing Howard knew, it was manipulation. Casey knew what he was talking about and soon, other campers would start asking questions. Maybe the rocker girl would self-destruct and give away her dirty little secret. Then she'd get tossed off the island.

Casey was silent. She'd been waiting for Howard to fire off his mouth again and dig himself a deeper hole. If Howard suddenly had a memory lapse, she had some close calls with the Dock of Shame, including yesterday when she was "trippin' in the nude". Her feelings for Chris and little "trysts" around the island were beside the point. Casey was still here because she was well liked. Howard was still here because he knew how to be hated and play that to his advantage.

The room was dead silent. Howard folded his arms with that smug smile on his face.

"There's something wrong with your little accusation, Howard." Casey responded. "If I'm the puppet master, why are you still here? Out of everyone here, voting you off would spare me a big headache." Howard's face fell slightly. "_You're_ the one abusing your teammates, Howard. So you'll find out the hard way that even someone like you is powerless here."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Touché, Casey." Howard frowned at the screen. "And if I didn't hate you a day ago, I surely hate you now. You may have Chris wrapped around your finger, but you're just as entangled around that man as he is with you. We'll see just how powerless you think I am when I use that against you."**_

_**Static.**_

The room was silent as Casey and Howard stared at each other. All of the boys and all of the girls sat silently as they awaited Chris to show up again. As if on cue, the TV host strutted out of the kitchen.

"You all done throwing words around so we can start this challenge?" Chris briefly looked over at Casey and grinned.

Nicol nudged Casey and gave her a wily grin. The rocker chick blushed and nodded. Howard growled.

"I'm sick and I haven't even seen the challenge yet, McClean." The rich boy scowled at the TV host. Chris gave Howard a bright grin that irked him even more.

"Then you're way ahead of the process, Howard." Chris returned. Just then Chef Hatchet wheeled out two covered buffet carts. "For some of you, this may be one of or THE biggest challenge of your stay here on the island." Hatchet handed out five covered platters to each of the campers, ten in all. "So let's see who can stomach, some special dishes that Chef Hatchet has been working on all morning. First up-:" And the platter covers were removed. The campers gagged when they saw a spider leg Danish with some funky white glaze on top of it. "Lunch starts with an appetizer of hairy spider leg Danish with Banana Slug goo glaze. Enjoy."

The campers squirmed but choked down the Danish.

"You got some slug sludge on your face, Kassie." Ce-Di pointed out. Kassie was too distracted by the six spider legs that were caught in Ce-Di's teeth as she smiled at her.

"Uh… thanks, Ce-Di." The bubbly fifteen-year-old girl looked sick as she wiped her face with her napkin.

Chris laughed at the violated look on the teens' faces.

"Oh, c'mon campers! That was only the appetizer! We haven't even got to the main courses yet." The TV host threw his hands in the air. The one of Chris's sick-twisted smiles came to his face as he slowly looked over to the boys' table. "You boys doin' all right?"

Howard shook off a bad case of the willies as he watched a hairy spider leg twitch on his plate.

"The boys are just getting started. What about you girls? Feeling queasy yet?" The seventeen-year-old boy called across the room.

"As if, Howard!" Nicol returned. "We can stomach day in and day out of your pasty face!"

But then the skater girl's smile just dropped off of her face as she saw the look on Jason's face.

"Jason?" Nicol called over to her boyfriend. "Baby, are you all right?"

By that time the seventeen-year-old punker had everyone's attention. The usually witty, fun and charismatic boy was stiff with fear as he looked at the Danish in front of him. Jason couldn't move a muscle as he watched a twitching spider leg crawl off of the plate and make its way across the table.

"I-… can't eat this." The boy said in such a quiet yet squeaky voice, one would think he got kicked in the crotch.

"And this round goes to the feministas!" Chris gestured for the girls.

The girls laughed and high-fived. Nicol had a worried look on her face as she watched her boyfriend act so uncharacteristically.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"What was with Jason? I've never seen him act like that. He was so quiet, so stiff, so-… so not my Jason." Nicol gave the camera a worried look. "Is he allergic to Danishes?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**Jason was rolled up in the fetal position, looking around the little outhouse. "I-I-I-I-I-I-… HATE spiders."**_

_**Static.**_

The boys groaned at Jason.

"Jason!" The boys pulled their hair. "Next course!"

Chris just smiled and motioned for Chef Hatchet to bring out the next dish. Out rolled a dish that horrified the boys. When Hatchet pulled the lid off of that first platter, the boys' faces went pale.

"Look! Meatballs!" Ce-Di cheered, oblivious and innocent as to what the dish was. "This is easy!"

"Sorta, Ce-Di." Chris smiled. "Last season, we had beef "meatballs" but this time, you guys get to chow down on goat "meatballs"."

Kassie and Nicol made faces.

"Goat?" They quirked their eyebrows. Chris nodded.

"This is sick!" Adam stood out of his seat and pointed at Chris. "Will you people not castrate _anything_?!"

The TV host fought off laughter.

"Everything we are serving you today is an edible variation of food considered delicacies in other countries." Chris nodded. "Now sit down and enjoy your goat "meatballs"."

The boys just stared at their dish, queasy looks on their faces.

"C'mon, you sissies!" Casey called across the room as she flipped a goat "meatball" into her mouth. "In some countries, men eat animal "meatballs" to boost their mojo."

Adam, Alex and Howard pushed their plates away while Jason choked down one "meatballs". Conroy had eaten his whole plate and burped loudly.

"More please! And this time, don't forget the linguini and spaghetti sauce!" Conroy cheered, oblivious as to what he just ate.

That got him sickened looks from his all-boy team and big smiles out of the girls.

"And there's another round for the girls." Chris gestured for the girls. The females cheered while the boys looked sick. "Getting ill, boys?"

"Just get the next dish out here!" Jason called out, trying to keep the single "meatball" inside his stomach.

Round three. Cue fight bell ring. The dishes only got stranger and sicker. The campers were looking at a big steaming pile of… it looked like grass clippings with fish eyes swimming around in it that smelt like a spoiled seafood.

"This is boiled seaweed linguini with fish eye meatballs and fermented fish sauce. The seaweed is the same stuff that you get on the outside of your sushi just boiled down and more disgusting." Chris voiced. "You'll find a battle of textures in there, too."

The boys were using the wolf-it-down-and-you-won't-taste-it strategy. It worked and the girls couldn't get past the fish eyes.

"And the boys win one! It's now girls 2, boys 1!" Chris clapped his hands.

Chef and the TV host shared a sick snicker before the next dish was served.

"And I think I'll let Chef Hatchet describe this next dish. Cat's kinda… got my tongue." Chris clenched his teeth together in an effort to stop laughing. Chef Hatchet grabbed a big platter and chuckled as he walked over to Howard.

"I've got good news and bad news, you sissies." The burly chef plopped the platter in front of Howard. "This dish is considered to be some of the most flavorful meat, even surpassing choice beef cuts."

"Meat?" Casey beamed. "Awesome! I haven't had a decent steak in a while!"

"I ain't done yet, tattoo girl!" Chef Hatchet barked at her. Casey sunk in her seat as the cook cleared his throat. "The bad news…" And he lifted the cover to the platter. "This dish could very well… LICK you."

To the campers' horror, there was a big, soggy beef tongue in front of Howard. Chris and Chef guffawed as the rich boy jumped out of his seat.

"I'm NOT eating that!" The seventeen-year-old rich boy's back hit Chef Hatchet's chest.

Chef Hatchet put his hands on Howard's shoulders and slammed him back into his seat.

"Don't be shy, rich boy." The cook smiled. "I'll be right here to make sure you finish every piece of that beefy tongue goodness."

Howard's face paled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Okay… If I knew mouthing off to that crazy cook a couple challenges ago was going to put me in a situation where I have to-" Howard shivered. "EAT a TONGUE-… then I never would have done that! CURSE THAT INSANE CULINARY-REJECT'S MEMORY!"**_

_**Static.**_

The teens poked and/or sliced into the tough tongue. Casey was the first one to put the boiled cow tongue into her mouth. She chewed it a few times before she swallowed.

"Well… It's actually VERY good." The rocker chick remarked smiling at the girls. "It's like prime rib but… a little tougher and much more disgusting."

The girls started to taste the tongue while Ce-Di was gnawing on hers, since it was about as tough as shoe leather. The boys too, were chewing even Howard. Under the vengeful and watchful eye of Chef Hatchet, the spoiled rich boy really had no choice.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**Chris clapped his hands. "Howard found out that Chef's memory is impeccable. I'd recommend a little more silence in the future for everyone's favorite most hated rich boy."**_

_**Static.**_

It was close; the dish was finished. Chris looked over the two teams. The girls, for the exception of Lily, had eaten every last bite. The boys ate their whole dish.

"And the boys win this one too!" The TV host cheered. The boys gave a whoop but then noticed that Howard was looking a little green.

"Howard? You all right, man?" Jason asked, quirking a brow.

The seventeen-year-old rich boy was suddenly seeing double as his head met his stomach again. Looking up, he spotted the half-eaten cow tongue on Lily's plate. That did it. Howard shot out of his seat and ran out the door. The entire camp heard him toss his cookies. Chris, Chef Hatchet and Casey gave sick smiles as they listened to Howard's misery.

"I stand corrected." The TV host pointed out. "This round belongs to the girls."

The girls cheered. Adam shot out of his seat.

"What?! Chris, that's not fair." The sixteen-year-old auburn-haired boy objected. "The boys ate every single piece of that tongue! This is OUR victory."

Chris just smiled.

"Uh… yeah, no. The team that tosses their lunch loses the round, regardless if their team ate the entire dish." The TV host smiled. "So work really hard on keeping those tongue chunks down."

The boys slapped their forehead.

"So girls now have three while the boys have one." Chris turned to the girls and locked eyes with Casey. "Good job girls."

And the TV host winked at her. Casey gave him a lopsided, half-smile. Howard was leaning on the doorframe, slumped a little as he cradled his stomach. Though he was pretty sick, when he saw Chris wink at Casey, the seventeen-year-old growled.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I don't know what's worse! The disgusting food or how Chris and Casey are all goo-goo eyes on each other!" Howard seethed pounding a fist right through the wall of the outhouse. "I will not have Chris and Casey beat me! I'll make them wish they were never born!"**_

_**Static.**_

Jealous much, Howard? The rich boy plowed between Chris and the girls' table and took a seat.

"Don't bother with the vomit jokes, McClean." Howard growled at the TV host, his rage clearly seen on his pretty face. "Just get on with the rest of the challenge."

The TV host nodded with a smile, seeing how angry Howard was.

"Chef Hatchet? Let's bring out the rest of the dishes." Chris gave a twisted grin. Chef Hatchet nodded and wheeled out twelve more courses.

The teens paled.

Somewhere between pickled pig's intestines and a sloppy joes made out of writhing worms, the boys and girls were tied. There was one last dish to go.

Chris looked out over the queasy, nearly full teens and smiled.

"After all that food, I'd be thirsty." The TV host voiced. "Lucky for all of you, the last dish, the tie breaker, is a drink."

The teens looked at each other.

"A drink?" Adam said. "That doesn't sound… so bad."

Chef Hatchet and Chris smiled at each other.

"This drink is actually considered a health tonic in Japan, so while disgusting, it's healthy for you." The TV host stated.

"NOOOOO!" Conroy howled. "You sick MONSTER!"

The room was quiet as everyone, but Ce-Di gave the nutty fifteen-year-old a wide-eyed stare. Chris then cleared his throat.

"Yes. I said healthy." The TV host then grabbed a couple trays and began handing them out.

Casey smirked at Chris as he handed Kassie and Nicol their servings.

"What is it, Chris? Hot chocolate? Milk?" The seventeen-year-old rocker mocked. "I'm sure I've had scarier fruit punch at my last family reunion. Nothing scarier than powdered fruit punch and a mystery liquid that usual turns out to be hose water."

The girl continued to shoot her mouth off until everyone but she was served. Chris gave her the final platter.

"Is that what this is, McClean? Water from the communal bathhouse?" Casey grinned at him. "I've had my shots. I'm not-"

And then Chris lifted the cover of the platter.

"No. This is lemonade with dried Salamander garnish; fabled tonic from the ea-_oof_!" The TV host couldn't finish because Casey shot out of her seat, burying her knee into his crotch in the process.

As Chris fell to the floor, curled in a ball of searing pain, Casey shot out of the mess hall screaming like she'd lost her mind. There was silence for a brief second before Howard burst into hysterical laughter. Chef Hatchet and the girls got out of their seats to check on Chris.

"Chris! You all right, man?!" Hatchet rushed. The TV host was stiff with agonizing pain, holding his… well… you know.

"My… _coconuts_." Chris peeped. Hatchet cringed violently.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"OoooooooooooooooH!" Hatchet winced, totally sympathizing with his best friend. "That's something that NO man should be put through! Who know tattoo girl would… kick Chris in the… kiwis."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Howard was howling with laughter inside the outhouse. "McClean-! Crotch! Knee! Hilarity!" And that was all the coherent words the rich boy could muster before he fell to the dirty outhouse floor, still laughing insanely.**_

_**Static.**_

"Does that affect our score?" Lily questioned Chef Hatchet. The big black man looked between the girls and the laughing boys.

"Technically, you guys-" But then he was cut off.

"Will you give us two minuets to get Casey back here and drink her… lemonade?" Kassie gave the dead salamander lemonade a weary glance. Again Hatchet looked at Chris and then at the girls.

"You got two minuets." He folded his burly arms. Without a moment to spare, the girls ran out the mess hall door.

The girls grouped at their cabin and found a petrified Casey under her bed, under her covers.

"Casey! We're going to lose this challenge!" Kassie exclaimed. "What's wrong?!"

The normally cool, in-control rocker chick was just a shivering pile of fright.

"Sala-sala-sala-salamanders." Casey stammered, her face pale, pale white. "I HATE salamanders."

So that was it… she was afraid of the tiny, shriveled garnish.

"Oh…" Kassie gulped now aware of Casey's phobia. This situation just got far more delicate.

"We've got one minuet and thirty seconds!" Ce-Di checked her watch. "Hurry! We've got a spa getaway on the line here!"

With that thought, the girls put this delicate, cautious situation to the wind and grabbed Casey. Hauling the terrified seventeen-year-old out from under the bed, the girls forcibly carried her back to the mess hall.

Chris was just barely starting to get to his feet, with the boys and Chef Hatchet's help when the girls came back up the staircase. They all heard a struggle, several profanities and some muffled screaming. Looking up, the boys saw the girl team hauling Casey back into the mess hall against her will. The terrified seventeen-year-old thrashed for something to hold onto.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO**!" She wailed like a baby, hanging onto the doorframe.

Kassie and Nicol pulled as Lily and Ce-Di pried her fingers from the doorframe. The girls tumbled inside. Casey was momentarily free and she made another bolt for the door. To everyone's surprise, Kassie tackled her, knocking her to the ground. With a considerable amount of effort, the girls got Casey in her seat again and held her there.

The rocker chick gave the salamander lemonade a big, hysterically frightened stare.

"You gotta drink it!" Kassie told her.

"NO!" Casey screamed. "I'm not TOUCHING THAT THING!"

Precious seconds were counting down. A spa getaway was slipping through their fingers! Then, Ce-Di seized Casey by the back of her blue hair and slammed her face into the table.

"Ce-Di! Don't-!" Lily couldn't spit out the rest of the sentence when the spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blond slammed Casey's face against the table and pinned her head there.

"You ARE going to drink that and you are going to like it!" Ce-Di growled at the freaking seventeen-year-old, getting intense.

Casey writhed, trying to get her face off of the table.

"NEVER!" She blasted back.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Ce-Di slammed her head three more times into the table and cranked her arm behind her back.

"DRINK it or I will throw you into one of my famous full-nelsons! And just so you know, the Geneva Convention outlawed it!" The blond threatened. But Casey seemed firm.

"You can skin me alive! I'm not TOUCHING THAT THING!" She cried.

Ce-Di was ready to slam her face through that table. Thankfully, Nicol stepped in.

"Casey, if you drink that thing, it's going to be the ultimate revenge on salamanders!" The skater girl told the semi-conscious rocker.

The boys, Hatchet and Chris glanced at each other. Casey was afraid of the little raisin of a salamander?

Casey wriggled under Ce-Di's arm-lock but went silent. Five seconds of the dwindling two minuets passed before Casey finally submitted.

"I'll do it. But you have to blindfold me and hold me down." She agreed. The girls smiled at each other.

"Kassie, you and me will hold Casey's arms!" Nicol instructed. "Ce-Di, you hold her head. Lily, you give her the drink. Move it! We only have twenty seconds left!"

The girls rallied to hold Casey down, blindfold and finally make her drink the salamander lemonade. Casey fought them but Lily final got the glass to her lips. With a few fast glugs, Casey drank the lemonade.

"Ew." Alex cringed, seeing that the girls all drank the salamander lemonade.

"Good job, Casey!" Ce-Di cheered taking a handful of the seventeen-year-old's hair and giving her face one last slam into the table.

By that time, Casey was seeing double and promptly fainted. The winners were clear.

"And the winners of the three day spa getaway are the girls." Chris was in a chair as Chef Hatchet got the TV host a big bag of ice for his nearly creamed crotch.

The boys nodded in defeat as the girls squealed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well, I accept defeat with a smile. That was quite a show." Adam nodded at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"The girls really wanted that spa getaway. Let them have it. As long as Nicol's happy, I'm happy." Jason grinned.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Wow. That was a crazy challenge. I'll always remember the image of Casey's screaming face getting slammed into the table by Ce-Di." Alex continued to write on that little piece of paper. "Kassie was… amazing. She's pretty athletic; did you see how she creamed Casey before she got to the door. Though I'll miss her for three days, I'm going to confess my feelings for her." Then Alex got a scared look on his face. "I'm going to give her my painting and hope that she'll be mine. I'm nervous as heck."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"That beaver's SO ungrateful!" Conroy folded his arms. "But I'm going to get him to like me again. THIS I SWEAR!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Chris's crotch got kicked in by Casey!" Howard's sides hurt from laughing so hard and so long. "That's not going to help their relationship, let me tell you. Chris is shallow; he's going to end it with Casey because she made a fool out of him on national television."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Chris groaned, still slightly doubled over in pain. "That was… unexpected. I'm not standing around Casey when she sees a salamander ever again. It's… too painful."**_

_**Static.**_

Later on that afternoon, the big white yacht was pulled up to the Dock of Shame. The girls were getting ready to board. Lily was the first on the boat, smiling like an idiot as she was looking forward to the spa treatment coming her way.

"I'll see you in three days then, huh?" Jason helped Nicol with her bags to the boat. The skater girl looked up at her punker boyfriend.

"Three days." The girl nodded. "While I'm eating chocolates, you'll be roughing it here on an island full of guys."

Jason shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I'll kill time by pulling pranks on Howard and Hatchet." The seventeen-year-old voiced dropping her bags at the bottom of the ramp to the boat. The two lovers looked at each other.

"I'll miss you." Nicol gave him a smirk.

"Here too." Jason returned.

The two embraced, shared a kiss before Nicol ran up the ramp and onto the yacht. Jason smiled. Something told him that Nicol wouldn't miss him that much. Just then he heard the jingling of Ce-Di's many bracelets as she carried her bags to the dock. Turning, he saw the energetic girl looking just a little serious.

"Have fun, Ce-Di. And slam Casey's head into a table more often." Jason gave her a smile. Ce-Di's smile was smaller that usual.

"Sure thing!" She beamed. "And before I go, I'd just like to let you know that I'm breaking up with Conroy."

The girl was full of random things to say, but that was shocking.

"What? Why?" Jason blinked. Ce-Di looked back at the camp while Conroy chased after his pet beaver; she shrugged.

"Conroy's got other things that are more important than me." She returned as she and Jason watched Conroy try to win back his pet Wooly Beaver. "So… I'm single again!"

The seventeen-year-old punker shook his head.

"Well, here's hoping you find someone else soon." Jason gave her an encouraging grin. Ce-Di gave a fast nod.

"I'm kinda looking at one now." She beamed, getting back her usual big smile. Just then Howard came walking down the dock, looking like he'd just saw Camp Wanawanaka burst into flames.

"Ce-Di." He called to the spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blond. Ce-Di turned to him, her smile fading a little. No one but the cameras noticed the blush on Ce-Di's bright face when Howard smiled at her. "I'd just like to thank you for making Casey drink that lemonade. It was… very, very entertaining."

"Oh. No problem!" Ce-Di returned. "See you in three days!"

The two boys waved at her as she dragged her bags up the ramp to the boat.

"You enjoyed this challenge a little too much, Howard." Jason quirked a brow at the rich boy. Howard was still smiling like an idiot.

"Both Casey and Chris were humiliated BIG time. What's not to love?" The boy returned, that shadow of dark amusement coming to his face.

Speaking of the devil, Casey was up next to the mess hall trying to regain her composure. She wasn't aware that she had slammed Chris in the… crotch when she ran from the mess hall the first time. The girl gulped. Crunching a guy's… tenders was definitely a turn off. But then the horn on the yacht blew and Casey knew it was now or never. Taking the ice pack off of her face, the girl walked up the steps and into the mess hall.

Her eyes came to Chris, sitting quietly on one of the chairs, his hand over his eyes. The TV host was definitely in pain; he was lacking his usual cynical energy. Casey felt the guilt rise inside of her.

"Hey, Chris." Casey stated, her mouth dry and hands wet with nervousness. The TV host's face twisted in what looked like pain and anger; he didn't even take his hand off of his eyes to look at her. Now Casey was really starting to feel like she was on the chopping block. "I'm sorry about my knee in your…"

The seventeen-year-old girl trailed off as she felt her face get red and her eyes drop to her feet. Casey mulled her lip and stole a glance at Chris. The man hadn't moved from his pained position. Casey cringed.

"Gotcha; I deserve the silent treatment." She swallowed. For a second, the throbbing areas where her sunglasses were smashed into her face was gone; even the pain of her beloved sunglasses getting busted into a million pieces lost its nip. All she could think about was how Chris felt about her.

She gave a nervous and awkward chuckle before she looked up at him.

"So… I'll see you in about three days." She added. Still nothing out of Chris. Casey sighed. "All right… bye."

Casey gave a quiet salute and turned to walk out the door. That got Chris to look up at her. Taking his hand off of his face, Chris saw the girl walk out of the mess hall and down the steps. Chris gave a grin and shook his head. Was he getting soft? You bet your sweet bippy he was.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Okay… That was pretty harsh of me; giving Casey the silent treatment and all." Chris gave a guilty smile before his face went straight. "But any guy who gets creamed below the belt buckle cannot form words for about two hours!" He threw his arms in the air. Then his evil swagger returned. "I'll let Casey stew in her guilty juices for three days. I took out a little insurance policy on that…; there's a gift on that boat and its shiny, red, has six steel strings and has "From Chris McClean" written all over it. By the time she gets back, she won't be able to keep her hands off of me." He gave a big, excited smile.**_

_**Static.**_

Chris would watch her got if he could stand. He was going to need some down time with a big ice pack.

Kassie heard the boat's horn blow and she was struggling to haul her bag out of the cabin.

"Stupid thing." She growled giving the suitcase's strap a big pull. The handle shattered in her hand and she fell back on her butt.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Kassie sighed. Standing the girl went back to putting her blue ribbon back in her hair to hold back her unruly curly bangs. Then she heard the door to the girls' cabin creak open.

"Need a hand?" It was Alex. Kassie yelped and dropped her ribbon.

Her thick black bangs flooded her vision and she couldn't see anything.

Alex watched Kassie drop her ribbon and blow her bangs out of her face.

"Uh… sure." The fifteen-year-old gave a flustered smile. Alex grinned and nodded at her.

Picking up her heavy suitcase without flinching the boy walked to the door and held it open for her. Silently, Kassie exited the cabin, amazed at how strong Alex was. They walked half of the distance to the docks in silence.

"I hope you have fun, Kassie." Alex voiced, bringing Kassie out of thought as she tied her bangs back into her ribbon. "But it's going to be very quiet without you girls here."

Kassie gave a nervous nod.

"Yeah. Same here. Without the walking bath rug and Howard, three days is going to be very quiet." She returned, stealing a glance of Alex's face. Then she noticed a canvas tucked under his arm. "What's that?"

Alex stopped and Kassie did the same. They looked at each other, crystal blue eyes fusing with hazel ones.

"This… this is for you." The artist took the covered canvas out from under his arm and held it out to her. "This is something I've been working on for a while."

Before Kassie could grab it, Alex pointed at the note attached to the wrapper around the painting.

"Just promise me you'll read this before you open it and that when you open it, make sure you're totally relaxed and having a good time." Alex instructed. Kassie blinked.

"Okay." She responded. With a kind smile, Alex handed off his confessions to the lovely girl.

She'd find out just how much she meant to him. Grabbing her bag, Alex helped the girl to the docks. Kassie was in wonder. A painting? For her? And that little note; wasn't that the same paper Alex had been feverishly scribbling on all morning? What could it be?

Alex walked Kassie to the yacht and gave her a warm parting smile as the ramp raised and the boat's engine powered up. The girls waved their goodbyes to their boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, new crushes, friends and/or Wooly Beavers as the big boat pulled them off over the lake. Kassie watched Alex's smile fade off behind her and she looked at the ornately wrapped canvas. Her eyes drifted to the note. Kassie could not stop herself from grabbing it. Setting down the painting, which she did not open, the fifteen-year-old girl unfolded the note. Her eyes read the first verse and she was immediately hooked.

_Please forgive me if I act a little strange_

_For I know not what I do_

_Feels like lightning runnin' through my veins_

_Every time I look at you_

_Every time I look at you_

Kassie felt her breath leave her and a warm feeling flow through her body. This was beautiful! This poem was the most beautiful thing she'd ever read! Kassie couldn't help but steal a glance at the covered painting leaning against her bag. Curiosity washed over her but this time she withheld herself. Alex asked that she read the note before she opened the painting and that she only open the painting when she was relaxed and having a good time. Kassie was true to his wishes but she read on.

_Help me out here_

_All my words have fallen short_

_And there's so much I want to say_

_Want to tell you just how good it feels_

_When you look at me that way_

_When you look at me that way_

_Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow_

_Movin' out across the bay_

_Like a stone I fall deep into your eyes_

_Deep into that mystery_

_Deep into some mystery_

_I got half a mind to scream out loud_

_I got half a mind to die_

_So I won't ever have to lose you girl_

_Won't ever have to say goodbye_

_I won't ever have to lie_

_Won't ever have to say goodbye_

_Please forgive me if I act a little strange_

_For I know not what I do_

_Feels like lightnin' runnin' through my veins_

_Every time I look at you_

_Every time I look at you_

_Every time I look at you_

_Every time I look at you_

Kassie felt the spray from the lake hit her face, but tears wet her cheeks far before that. Alex cared. He loved her.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	22. Total Dramatic Island: Part 1

Hello everyone! Whew! It's been about a month since my last update! I blame a lack of motivation and writer's block for the LOOOONG hiatus. So without further ado, here's the first of the two part "Total Dramatic Island". In this chapter the girls return from their three day vaca and the camp gets back to normal. Meanwhile, two campers are welcomed back to the island. HEAVENS the drama! Enjoy.

As I trample all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... hate... review.

**AN: The "dear reviewers" will be discontinued. It's against the guidelines; read it, you'll find it. So CJzilla will reply using the "review reply" button. Be sure to LOG IN in order for me to do so. Thank you. Also, I've done about... three more deviantArt pics of the final five girls and final five boys. Visit CJzilla at CJzilla dot deviantArt dot com.**

* * *

Chapter 17.1

_Total Dramatic Island_

The girls were going to be gone for three days on a luxury spa getaway. Total Drama Island was left to the five boy campers, Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet; an island full of boys, lacking any female contact for three full days. Without girlfriends or any feminine gender to balance them out, the male gender was left alone to their own devices.

All too quickly, the three days were gone. Enjoying their last few hours of freedom, the boys sat beside a campfire they had started, roasting some hotdogs that Jason had stolen from Chef Hatchet. The noon sun was high in the air when the silhouette of the white yacht appeared.

"Check it out." Adam nodded toward the open lake as Conroy stuffed a searing hot hotdog into his mouth. "The girls are coming back."

The other boys had mixed feelings about the girls returning from their little vacation.

"Well, there goes the quiet." Jason stood from sitting and stretched. "Now that the girls are back, Howard's going to go back to being his same whiny self."

The seventeen-year-old rich boy rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, Jason." Howard slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. The other boys gave him a big grin.

"What? Ever since Casey's been gone, you've been unusually quiet and… nice." Jason said as the other boys gave overly-dramatic gasps at the word "nice".

Howard made a face but said nothing. Yeah; with Casey's absence came a lull in the drama that fueled the rich blond's nastiness. With her gone, she was not here to exasperate him. There was no flirting with Chris, no dirty looks which, by the way, tore him up inside; no anger and no biting words. Howard's face fell straight and a little sad as he turned his hotdog.

"Howard? Dude, are you all right?" He heard Alex's voice. Looking up he saw that all the boys were still staring at him.

That got an irritated look on the seventeen-year-old rich boy's face.

"Unlike popular belief, I do have a heart." Howard then looked back down into the fire. "And that blue-haired harpy has it chained"

All around the campfire were silent. Then Conroy laughed.

"Whohohoa, Howard!" The nutty fifteen-year-old rolled his second hotdog on the dirt before chomping on it. "That's was like… poetic."

Howard gave Conroy a glare.

"Oh, stick with your dirt-dog, weirdo." He grunted pulling his perfectly cooked hotdog from the fire. The rich boy stood and walked over to a log with the hotdog buns on it.

"Dude… you're in quite a pickle." Jason said. Howard sighed as he slipped his hotdog into a bun.

"Yeah. Tell me something that I don't know." His tone was sarcastic and angry. The seventeen-year-old boy grabbed the ketchup. The angrier Howard was getting, the more he squeezed the ketchup bottle. "For goodness sake! I don't know whether to pummel that girl or kiss her!" He went on, swinging the ketchup, splattering it on the boys around him. "She needs one HECK of a reality check! _I'm_ rich, handsome and available. What's not to love? And instead of running after me, Casey's running after Chris and guys like that Allister kid! Gag me! Seriously. She's thick in the head."

Huffing, Howard squirted the hotdog with ketchup, oblivious to the fact that he just doused everyone around him with the condiment. Jason pulled off his ketchup-covered 3D glasses and walked over to Howard.

"Hey, man. You'll get another shot at her, but in the meantime, I'd watch your hotdog." The seventeen-year-old punker nodded. Howard blinked and gave him a crazy look.

"Excuse me?" He gave Jason a disgusted look.

"Watch your hotdog. Seriously, that Wooly Beaver's totally eyeballing it." Jason pointed to Conroy's Wooly Beaver. But it was too late for Howard's perfectly cooked wiener.

The camp's massive beaver mascot swallowed Howard's hand, sucking his hotdog right out of his hand.

"AW!" Howard yanked his hand out of the animal's mouth and shook the drool off of himself. "My hotdog! Why you no good crusty _RUG_!"

With that Howard went running after the beaver.

"Hey! Come back!" Conroy called after his beaver. "I've got a perfectly good hotdog right here! Why isn't my best _**never**__ good enough_?!"

The fifteen-year-old boy went running after Howard who was running after his Wooly Beaver. Obviously, Conroy was still trying to win back his pet.

The boys then left their hotdogs and walked to the dock, waiting for the girls' yacht to pull up. Jason, Adam and Alex stood there, knowing that Howard and Conroy would soon catch up with them. Jason was reasonably happy that he would get Nicol back into his arms. Adam had no squeeze on the island since Katorina left, so he was just being friendly and welcoming to the girls. But Alex- Alex's heart was fluttering inside his chest.

The artist, in truth, looked nervous as he stood down on the beach. The yacht was slowly but surely coming toward the island, as were big rain clouds slowly drifting toward Camp Wanawanaka. As the moist and slightly cold breeze blew over him, Alex opened his arms and received the rain weather. It soothed some of his frayed nerves. Just three days ago, the young boy had given a confession to a girl. Alex didn't know if Kassie had opened his letter, or seen his painting of her yet. For the last two nights, he tossed and turned thinking of her and how she would react to that. So, the last few days were more of a torture than a quiet break from the girls. Alex would have to fester in his own nervousness until that boat got closer and he'd see Kassie again.

About five minuets later, the yacht was close enough for music to fill the small island. Someone was smashing out guitar riffs. There was only one person who could do that. Casey.

Casey was on the bow of the yacht one foot on a massive speaker and in her hands was a brand-new cherry-red electric guitar. As the boat pulled up to the dock, the girls were all ready standing in plain view, waving like they hadn't seen the island in a month.

"Nicol!" Jason waved up to his girlfriend, happy to see that she was safe as he scrambled to the edge of the dock. The girls were shouting something back, but over Casey's guitar playing, nothing was heard.

Then the boys saw Nicol pull off her sneaker and throw it at the seventeen-year-old rocker chick. As the shoe met Casey's head, her guitar riff stopped. There was an onslaught of inappropriate words between Nicol and Casey where Lily and Kassie covered their ears and Ce-Di just smiled. Then Casey shut off her amp and unplugged her guitar. Then the chugging of the yacht was the only thing heard over the pristine Canadian wilderness.

Jason shook his head at his girlfriend's tenacity.

"Man, I love that girl." The seventeen-year-old punker smiled. Adam rolled his eyes with a smile.

"So you've told us." The auburn-haired boy remarked with an amused smile. "Shouldn't you be worrying about bigger things? Like when Chef Hatchet figures out that it was you who stole from his kitchen?"

Jason looked over at Adam and gave a reckless grin.

"I bet I can pin the whole thing on Howard or Conroy's walking flea-farm." The boy responded easily.

Adam and Alex glanced at each other.

"Hatchet's smart enough to figure out who trashed his kitchen during the Slasher challenge. And what about Whight? Chef Hatchet took _revenge_ out on him." Alex looked concerned for Jason's safety.

"You're next, bro." Adam nodded, equal concern. "And what will happen to you once he figures out _you're_ the one who pulled off those pranks?! You set the chocolate cupcake on Hatchet's favorite chair and when he sat on it, he walked around an entire day looking like he took a dump in his pants!"

Jason gave Adam a wide-eyed, frightened stare.

"Adam!" The punker hissed and then glanced at the nearest camera. "I told you to keep that on the _DL_!"

Adam rolled his eyes.

"What? The cameras were there when you pulled it! This is a _re_-al-i-ty T-V sh-_ow_! The cameras are everywhere!" He pointed at the camera staring him in the face. Jason jumped on Adamand slammed a hand across his mouth.

"I said _DL_! Chef ain't gonna find out if you keep your mouth _shut_! So _**SHHHH**_!" The punker narrowed his dark green eyes from behind his 3D glasses. Adam nodded.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Jason's a dead man." Adam shrugged at the screen. "He played several tricks on Hatchet and Howard while the girls were away. That's gonna come back and bite him. But I'll be quiet about it. Hatchet will find out soon and Jason will leave the island in pieces."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Adam and Alex worry too much. Hatchet's cool but something tells me that he's not gonna figure it out for a while." Jason looked pretty confident. "I'll be all right."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"How stupid do these boys think I am?!" Hatchet shook a soup ladle at the camera. "There were FIVE good-for-nothin' teens on the island the last three days! I can count out rich boy, chubby boy and the artsy one. Freak show and his Woolly Beaver pet are too stupid to pull off a good prank. That leaves freaky kid with the 3D glasses. Ol' Hatchet's gonna scare some sense into that boy soon enough."**_

_**Static.**_

Finally the yacht pulled up to the docks. The ramp was scarcely lowered to the dock when the girls jumped off of the boat.

"Hiya boys!" Ce-Di said in her usual bubbly, fast way. The spazzy blond was first off of the boat.

All the boys, including Howard but excluding Conroy nodded their hello at her.

"Welcome back, Ce-Di." Adam gave her a smile. "How was the spa?"

"AWE-some!" The frizzy blond responded. "I got my nails done, my hair done and a facial." Then she looked at Howard with big grey-blue eyes. "I knew you'd like that, Howard."

The boys, including Howard looked at her funny. No one thought Ce-Di was listening during the last challenge when the rich boy insulted Conroy for having a dirty face. Now she was trying to score some points with Howard by having a clean face.

"That's… nice, Ce-Di." Alex managed, cutting through the awkward moment as Ce-Di gave Howard an amorous stare.

Then Nicol came sliding down the ramp.

"Nico-_ooooH_!" Jason choked out before she zipped into his arms and gave him a rib-shattering hug.

"I missed mah _baby_!" Nicol cooed, nearly collapsing Jason's torso. Jason wheezed.

"Daddy's missed you too-_ack_-…-Nicol." He managed to hug her back before Nicol carried him off of the dock.

Nicol looked back at the rest of the campers with an impish smile.

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" The girl called back as she carried Jason off towards the woods. Everyone knew that they were going to make-out, like usual.

The camp was getting back to normal, or was it? Lily was the next to walk down the ramp looking happy to be clean. The shy girl just waved at everyone and quietly made her way back to the girl's cabin. Casey walked down the ramp, holding that sweet looking guitar and picked out a melody on it.

"Quiet time's over boys. The girls are back in town." The seventeen-year-old tattooed rocker gave Adam and Alex a spunky smile. But when her eyes came to Howard, she gave a sour frown. "Glad I could entertain you, _Howard_."

Her sarcasm seemed to have no effect on Howard. He had the expression of a curious puppy as he could see her eyes; her sunglasses were broken from the last challenge. This angered Casey, seeing that he was staring at her so.

"But I guarantee the next face slammed into a table and/or the next crotch hit, it's going to be yours." She growled, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Howard's polo shirt. That snapped Howard out of his stare.

A look of annoyance passed over the seventeen-year-old boy's face as he grabbed her hand and pulled it from his shirt.

"I can feel the atmosphere of the island getting denser with your presence Casey." Howard quipped, a faint smile on his face. Casey's face cracked into a smile too.

"A little slow on the uptake, eh Howard?" She commented giving him a mocking grin. "See what happens when I'm away? You get half stupid."

She was flirting; Howard fired back with his own prissy style.

"On the contrary, _sweetheart_." He gave a sarcastic smile. "The density of your self infatuation warps space and time."

Casey rolled her naked brown eyes.

"You sure you're not confusing yourself, Howard?" She shook her head, dryly sarcastic. "Your ego walks into the room WAY before you do."

Howard scoffed.

"Give up; I've got one-up on you." He returned. As he and Casey fought with words, they heard a loud groan from beside them. It was Adam.

"I'm outta here." Adam walked up to dock. "You two should just date each other and leave the rest of us alone."

Even though Adam's back was to him, Howard shot him a glare as his face got pink. Half of him thanked Adam for the brutal comment. In Howard's opinion, he and Casey SHOULD date; she had more in common with him than anyone else on the island. Then Casey walked up the dock, her guitar handing off of her back and swaying with her as she stepped.

"Adam's got a point, Howard." She then looked over her shoulder, a feisty glint in her chocolate eyes. Then she looked forward and purposely spoke loud. "Now, where's Chris?"

Howard's semi-romantic moment was derailed by the mention of that TV host's name. The seventeen-year-old boy grunted in anger and followed Casey. He didn't realize that Ce-Di was following him too.

Alex held his eyes to Howard and shook his head. As soon as Casey came back, he lost what little dignity he built up over the last three days. He was following her around again, like she'd never left. The seventeen-year-old artist brought his eyes back to the boat. Suddenly he saw Kassie standing two paces away from him. His nervousness came back with a vengeance.

Kassie stood in front of Alex, watching as he glanced back at Howard, Ce-Di and Casey. The last three days felt like a dream; like she was endlessly floating around like an ethereal cloud, thinking of what the artist had just confessed to her. It was as if her desire to be with Alex was answered, handed to her on a silver platter. When Alex finally looked up at her, she saw the calmness in his hazel eyes. A warm grin curled onto his soft face, welcoming her back to where she should have been: in his heart.

"Hi-… Alex." The fifteen-year-old ebony haired beauty choked out, bringing her hand up in a shy, half-wave. Alex maintained his warm grin.

"Welcome back, Kassie." Kassie couldn't feel more out of place; she was so nervous and he was so calm.

"Thanks. Did I miss anything important?" The girl asked. Alex's eyes fell to the ground.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"Did she miss anything? Well, if you count the sleepless nights, the anxious starvation and the scatterbrained zombie-like state I was in, then no; nothing happened." Alex folded his arms, looking frustrated. "There was a choking accumulation of nervousness and anticipation that built up and nearly caused me to scream at the top of my lungs: DO YOU LOVE ME?!" The artist sighed, holding his forehead in his hand and looking like a nervous wreck. "Heaven help me."**_

_**Static.**_

"No. Nothing of interest." Alex gave a wayward smile, pressure building up inside of him. Kassie blinked, strangely irritated that he wasn't looking up at her and that she couldn't see his eyes.

"Oh." The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl forced herself and the boy she liked into an awkward moment. Finally, Kassie shook her head and willed herself a backbone. "Thank you, Alex. For that wonderful painting."

That caught Alex's attention. He snapped his eyes up to hers, reading her face for any offense, disgust or the dreaded let's-be-friends smile. Kassie was smiling.

"I had no idea my hair was glossy or that my eyes could shine like flashlights!" Alex was relieved to see her smile. "And I didn't know how you felt, Alex."

The artist gave a bashful smile.

"Uh… Art is how I express myself." Alex explained, dropping his eyes again. "I speak a lot better through paint strokes than… conversation."

Then he felt Kassie's hand on his chest. He looked up.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Alex expressed himself so beautifully." Kassie's face just beamed with happiness. "I didn't know he could write too. Oh! He's an artist, a writer, a sweetheart and he's all MINE! Woo!"**_

_**Static.**_

Alex stopped breathing at her touch. There was a wavy smile on his face. Kassie giggled and threw her arms around the boy.

"You're so awesome!" She beamed. "And I'm all yours."

The artist's eyes were wide as her four words sunk into his mind.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Yay." Alex peeped, pumping his fist and promptly doing a happy dance in the outhouse.**_

_**Static.**_

Just then the speakers squealed, making everyone flinch and drop what they were doing.

"Helllllooo, campers!" It was Chris. "This is Chris McClean broadcasting to you, live. First off I'd like to welcome back the girls. Welcome back to your bug-filled beds and the wonders of the Wanawanakan wilderness." There was a sigh from the girls. "Now, I'm getting to today's agenda. There's going to be a few changes to the camp. As of right now, the game has changed. There are no longer teams; the Walleye and Marmots are discontinued. From here on in, each camper is flying solo mio. So, I'd find myself a nice little alliance or be the next one on the Boat of Losers."

There was a loud scream of amplifier feedback as the campers gave each other bewildered looks.

"No more teams?" Lily breathed to the closest person to her, Conroy. Conroy looked back at her and then smiled before he drug his finger across his throat. The classic neck-tie threat.

The teens looked at each other before Chris's voice went over the speakers again.

"And in some other, exciting and possibly more dramatic news, there will be two campers RETURNING to Total Drama Island!" A chorus of gasps rang out that echoed over the island.

"_WHAT_?!" Howard roared at the speaker. "You said that _NO_ one would return! You said that after we walked the Dock of Losers and boarded the Boat of Shame, we'd **NEVER** COME BACK!"

"Yeah!" Ce-Di cheered, throwing her arms in the air. "You SAID SO!"

Chris laughed over the speaker.

"Technically Howard, it's the Dock of _Shame_ and the _Boat_ of Losers." The other campers snickered at the raging mad Howard. "And yes, I did announce eternal banishment from the island, but you know, I lied." Chris laughed. "So if all of you would face the lake, you will see the big boat bringing back two campers."

The campers craned around to see another, big white yacht pulling up to the camp. Then they saw the first guy on the bow of the boat.

"Wow." Casey blinked. "What is HE doing back here?"

Jason, with his arm around Nicol's waist shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe Chris ran out of food for the sharks. What's his name?" The punker voiced, his dark green eyes floating off into space.

And then a tall seventeen-year-old boy with Buddy Holly glasses dropped to the deck Kassie and Alex were standing there and tried to place a name to his face.

"Hey! Welcome-…" Kassie pursed her lips. "What's your name again?"

"I know what it is!" Alex tapped his forehead. "It's-… it's on the tip of my tongue."

The boy with brown hair and the camera around his neck gave a quiet sigh before Chris was heard over the loud speakers.

"Total Drama Island welcomes back-… uh…" Then he took his mouth away from the microphone. "Chef! Dude, what's this freak's name?" Chef Hatchet growled and whispered something back to the TV host. "RUSSELL! Yeah! Russell. Camp Wanawanaka welcomes you back!"

Alex stretched out his hand and offered it to the shy photography nerd.

"Sorry, Russell. I've been kinda spacey today." Russell took Alex's hand and silently shook it. Then he whipped up his camera and took a picture of both Alex and Kassie.

The sudden flash temporarily blinded them.

"Thanks." Russell peeped before standing there in a silence.

"Who's the second camper, Chris?!" Casey hollered up to the speaker, which she was standing below. The speaker squealed before Chris gave a silky chuckle.

"Nice to hear you again, Casey." The TV host cooed over the microphone. Casey beamed and blushed while Howard gritted his teeth and smoldered. "-And I see our second, mystery camper walking down the beach to you guys. Check it; 8 o'clock down yonder beach."

All campers looked down the beach before their eyes settled on one lone, slouching figure as he made his way toward the middle of the camp.

"Oh my-!... _Allister_!" Casey saw her seventeen-year-old Live Wire step on the beach. The girl's brown eyes went wide as her smile exploded off of her face. "ALLISTER!"

With that the rocker chick shamelessly scrambled through the camp to get to the shy boy. Allister, who was just shuffling through the sand, had his eyes on the girl far before she knew he was returning to the reality TV camp. The shy seventeen-year-old didn't smile as the girl who once held his heart came running to him. He thought she'd slow down and hug him like a human being but about halfway to him, Allister saw that she was slowing. His brown eyes got huge as she fly-tackled him. Both crashed into the sand, Casey's arms around Allister's small form.

"Oh, Allister! Live Wire, you're back! I missed you SO much!" The blue-haired seventeen-year-old lie on top of him, hopelessly hugging him. Allister just wheezed, not able to breathe since he was tackled and Casey had a death grip around his torso.

Finally the girl hopped off of him and hauled him to his feet.

"Welcome back, Live Wire!" Casey gave him a big, spunky smile. With that she wrapped her arms around his sandy neck and pulled him into a big kiss. Allister couldn't get away; her arms felt like a vice holding his body to hers. There was nothing he could do but kiss her.

Just when Allister thought he'd pass out due to lack of oxygen, Casey broke the kiss.

"It's good to have you back, Allister." She beamed. Then, the girl picked the boy off of his feet and flung him over her shoulder. "C'mon! You've been gone for SIX challenges. Let me fill you in on a few things."

They were quite a sight to see; Casey carrying Allister on her shoulder through the camp, showing him all the things that he'd missed. The other campers, aside from laughing at Casey's shamelessness, stole glances at Howard. Usually, the seventeen-year-old rich boy would be fuming angry but he looked pretty calm as he studied Allister.

"Something's not right." He muttered to himself; Jason, Nicol and Ce-Di close enough to hear him.

Jason quirked a brow at the unusually quiet rich boy.

"What's not right?" The seventeen-year-old punker questioned, Nicol and Ce-Di leaning in closer to hear Howard's answer. Howard's face was creased with thought as he just watched Allister's emotionless expression as Casey was showering him with attention.

"I-… don't know." Howard finally said, cupping his face with his hand. "But something's off with that spineless weirdo and I'm gonna find out what."

With that the seventeen-year-old rich boy wandered closer to Casey and Allister to get a better look.

"I should go with him." Ce-Di looked over at Jason and Nicol, unable to hide the fact that she was blushing. "You could walk into a tree when you're thinking that hard."

And the spazzy sixteen-and-a-half-year-old blond walked after Howard. Come to think of it, Ce-Di hadn't left Howard's side since she got off of the boat. But to Jason and Nicol, who were finally together again after three long days, they could care less.

"Tell me about that calf massage you got. Was it better than mine?" Jason swung his arm around Nicol's shoulders, making her smile. "And while you're telling me that, did you know that there are acupuncturists for dogs? That's no joke."

Nicol hugged Jason, happy to hear his brain rattle off useless information again.

Not even two minuets after that, there was a loud siren from the beach. Everyone jumped out of their skin when the ear-shattering blast was heard. But just as fast as it came, the siren's wail disappeared and was replaced by Chris McClean's voice over a bullhorn.

"Hey, all of you hopeless teens! Drop what you're doing and get your butts down here to the beach. Your next challenge is going to be quite the caper. Chris McClean out." And the bullhorn clicked off. The teens, couldn't help but to wander in the direction of the beach.

"You guys ever realize that Chris uses key words in his little pre-challenge one-liners that always have something to do with what we're going to suffer through?" Adam said watching the Wooly Beaver and Conroy run past him as he and Russell, Howard and Ce-Di walked toward the beach.

Russell just fiddled with his camera while Ce-Di laughed.

"Yeah! But this time it's kinda vague. Almost like a riddle! I love riddles! Don't you Howard?" The frizzy blond looked over at the seventeen-year-old rich boy, a blush dancing across her excited face. Howard, however, was deeply involved in watching Casey and Allister in front of them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; sure." Howard momentarily snapped out of his thought to answer Ce-Di. The sixteen-and-a-half-year-old girl couldn't fight off a big, happy smile.

"He said "caper", which means adventure or escapade, usually referring to the golden age when coppers and robbers were pitted against each other!" Ce-Di went on. "So our challenge may have something to do with being cops and robbers!"

Adam and Russell just looked at the beaming girl.

"And you could decipher all of that just from one little one-liner?" Adam quirked a brow. Ce-Di smiled and twirled.

"Elementary, my dear Adam." She mimicked Sherlock Holmes. "There's brains under this fluffy hair, you know. I TOTALLY dig Sherlock Holmes' little hat. It seemed kinda backwards but so stylish. Did you guys know that the character Sherlock Holmes never existed? Some people think Sr. Arthur Conan Doyle wrote of a real person. Weird."

Then Ce-Di looked back over to Howard, only to see him speed walking up to Casey and Allister. The girl gasped.

"Howard! Wait!" And with that she ran after the boy.

But Howard had caught up and was walking beside Casey.

"Hey! Great that Allister's back, isn't it?" The seventeen-year-old rich boy grinned at Casey. The rocker chick turned her head and gave Howard a BIG smile.

"Sure is! I missed him so much!" Casey hugged Allister's arm like she was never letting go. Well, a blind man could see that Casey was still floating on Cloud 9, but that wasn't Howard's intention.

Howard knew that Casey was at his throat the last time that they saw each other, but now that Allister was here, she seemed oblivious to the world around her, including the aloof vibe coming off of Allister. Howard locked eyes with the shy, skinny boy. There was a straight look on his face; too straight for a boy who knew Howard was after his "girlfriend". There was no threatening look, no frown, just a kinda transparent, mutual expression. That made Howard's baby blue eyes go a little wide. THAT was not what he was expecting.

"Chris really knows how to throw the curve balls, huh, Casey?" The seventeen-year-old rich boy prodded the blue-haired tattoo girl. Casey looked back at Howard, a smitten, love-struck puppy expression on her face.

"Who cares?" Was the girl's ditzy response, making Howard's mouth drop to the ground. "Allister's back with me and that's all that matters."

Howard was so stunned that he stopped and fell behind. He couldn't stop staring or replaying Casey's words in his mind. "Who cares?" She _completely_ forgot about Chris?! Impossible! Casey would crawl naked across busted glass just to see the TV host's smile. Casey was THAT far gone.

Howard just stood there, unaware that Ce-Di was looking at him.

"You can catch flies with that open mouth." The blond girl giggled, putting a finger on Howard's chin and shutting his mouth. Howard blinked, snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh. Thanks Ce-Di." The seventeen-year-old boy gave a polite thank you before walking forward, mumbling to himself. "Forget about McClean? Insane."

Soon all the campers came to a big opening of beach. Greeting them was a smiley Chris McClean in a police officer's uniform, complete with night-stick and a tazer. Around the TV host were twelve cast-iron safes. The campers were in a confused silence.

"Campers! Welcome to your next challenge." Chris grinned, spinning his night-stick.

"Where's the rest of the Village People, McClean?" Jason jeered, going into a fit of hysterical laughter. The man rolled his eyes.

"That joke was unavoidable wasn't it? Well, it was either an officer or a robber." Chris shrugged. "Stripes make me look… fuller."

Howard snickered.

"Is this the challenge? Making us look at your little costume party gone wrong?" The rich boy questioned, his smile wide and mocking. Ce-Di gave Chris the same look.

Chris shot Howard a glare.

"No, this is not your challenge. I am method acting. Can you teens at least give me that?" The TV host questioned. The teens tried to silence their giggles. "All right, today's challenge is a cop and robber scavenger hunt. Each camper is responsible for finding the number to a safe. But there are twelve safe combinations and their all hidden around the island. Each teen will draw a location of a combination, successfully retrieve the number and find which safe it goes to. Along the way, they will have to dodge robber Chef Hatchet as he tries to steal combinations. Any questions?"

* * *

Review! Long Live ROCK!


	23. Total Dramatic Island: Part 2

Hey everyone! CJzilla here with a lightning fast update. This chapter promises to be the most dramatic ever! There's a crazy challenge, breakups, a fist fight, hookups and Bigfoot. Enjoy.

As I trample on this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

* * *

Chapter 17.2

_Total Dramatic Island: Part 2_

There was a silence from all the campers. Then Lily raised her hand.

"We have to find our combinations, avoid Chef Hatchet and make it back to the beach?" The shy fifteen-year-old questioned. Chris McClean nodded.

"Yes, in order to be counted as a success. And when each of you opens the safe that your combination belongs to, you may keep whatever is inside." The TV host said, rocking back on his heels. "But be warned; some of your combinations are in dangerous areas. So please come up here and grab your totally randomly chosen maps so that the scavenger hunt may begin."

With that the campers filed up to the man, who held a hat above his head. Each camper reached into the hat and pulled out a small piece of wood with an engraving of the location of their combination. Some kids were disappointed, some were angered and some were just down-right scared.

"My combination is… on the face of that big cliff." Adam shuddered as he looked at the vertical face of the big, jagged mountain. Then Lily glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? My thingy's on the buoy out in the middle of the shark and squid infested lake." The ebony haired beauty pointed to the lake and the buoy floating about one hundred yards out. The occasional fresh-water shark hopped out of the water to pluck a seagull out of the air.

Adam shook his head.

"Tough break, Lily." The sixteen-year-old patriot looked at her. Lily swallowed and at the moment, looked completely helpless. Adam sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; he knew he'd probably regret this. "As soon as I get my combination, I'll help you get yours."

Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Adam!" She hugged him, getting a blush out of the auburn-haired boy.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Okay; I never considered Lily a charity case, but she looked just so hopeless. How was such a dainty girl supposed to swim past the sharks and squid? I had to help her." Adam gestured. "But I have a feeling that someone's going to become shark chum…"**_

_**Static.**_

With Chris, the TV host had just given the third to last combination to Conroy. The last two campers came up to him, arm in arm: Casey and Allister. Chris's cocky smile faltered when he saw how the seventeen-year-old girl was all over Allister. The tattooed blue-haired girl was hugging and kissing the boy. The sight gave the TV host a stomach sinking feeling, bordering on… heartburn.

"Last two maps, you two." Chris cleaned his face and offered Casey and Allister the hat. Casey looked up at him but gave him a look like he was a window; she probably didn't mean any offense by it, just that she had Allister back again.

She reached in and pulled out both wooden maps. Casey handed one to Allister and set hers in her back pocket. She giggled and poured more attention onto the seventeen-year-old boy she was hanging onto. Allister locked eyes with Chris and gave him the same mutual look he gave Howard. Then he tilted his head and shrugged as a slight smirk surfaced on his straight mouth. The TV host held in a sigh as he watched both of them move off.

"Night and day." Chris heard someone say behind him. The man turned his head, recognizing the voice to be Howard's. The seventeen-year-old rich boy had his arms folded as he glanced at Chris. "It's like night and day with that girl. One second she's on you and me, and the next- she's clamoring all over Allister." Then the boy looked Chris in the eye. "Doubt you ever thought you'd be on this end of a relationship."

Howard quirked a brow; curious, not jeering. Chris smiled at the boy.

"Are you serious?" The TV host gave him an amused look. "Are you thinkin' I'm feeling some heartache over Casey?" Howard blinked and gave a nod. Chris laughed. "Dude! There is no burn in my heart right now! How can I feel for something that never existed? Casey's got Allister. Why would _I_ shed a tear?"

The seventeen-year-old rich boy looked surprised before his face fogged over with an unbelieving look.

"Yeah. Sure." Howard mumbled before walking back to the beach.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Something's not right with both Allister AND Chris." Howard gave a square look at the screen. "Allister's playing uninterested while Chris is clearly acting. Did you see the way he was very animated about this whole situation? He's hiding something, too. This WHOLE camp's gone BONKERS!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**Chris laughed at the screen. "Can you believe Howard? Thinking that I was wrapped up with Casey? HA! I'm Chris McClean: heartbreaker!" But then he cleared his throat and glanced down at his nails. "If Howard is insinuating that I am feeling some sort of pain watching Casey kiss and-… hug... Allister, he's CRAZY. Casey can do whatever she wants and it won't affect me no matter how many times she runs her fingers through his hair or giggles or whispers in his ear or… tugs on his pants…" Chris sighed. "Okay… I may be feeling a smidge of heartburn but I've got a show to host."**_

_**Static.**_

"All righty campers! Scramble to get those combos! And remember! Chef Hatchet's out there, waiting!" Chris said through the bullhorn. "Your time starts… NOW!"

With that all the campers went scrambling to find their combinations.

First up was Nicol. Her little map pointed to the communal washrooms. The sixteen-year-old punk skater shivered as she glanced between her wooden map and the sink her combination was hidden in. According to her map, her combination was in the grease trap of a very, very dirty sink. Nicol made a face and stuck her fingers down the pipe.

Russell followed his map to the mess hall. On his wooden map was a picture of a loaf of bread. When the seventeen-year-old photography nerd walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry doors, his mouth fell to the ground.

"Oh, mama." He peeped, seeing dozens of loaves of bread. His combination was in one of them.

Jason found himself staring at the dumpster. It was disgusting; that goes without saying. The seventeen-year-old punker shivered and checked his map again. Yup; his combination was at the bottom of the dumpster. Jason took off his jacket and held his nose. One foot in and all ready his lunch threatened to fly out of his mouth.

Conroy was in over his head. His map directed him to his pet Woolly Beaver which was wearing the combination around its neck. The nutty fifteen-year-old had been trying to win over his moody giant rodent for the last three days, to no avail. Now Conroy was chasing the Woolly Beaver as it ran from him.

"NORBERT! Can't you see this is _TEARING_ our relationship APART?!" The fifteen-year-old oriental boy howled to his pet, hands in the air as he tried to catch it.

Watching Conroy run after the Woolly Beaver was Alex and Kassie. Alex glanced down at his map and back up at the boathouse. The building had a huge padlock on the door and bolts on the windows. HOW in the world was he supposed to get his combination? _Break in_?!

"Am I supposed to break down the door?" The artist whispered, stunned that this show could make him drop his standards. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll figure something out, Alex. You can outsmart Chris." Kassie hugged his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Alex smiled and held one of the girl's hands, his confidence reassured. Then Kassie left his arms. "I've got to go get my combination. My map says it's in the communal bathhouse… in the tank of a toilet; seems easy enough. And then I'll help you with yours!"

The seventeen-year-old artist looked at Kassie and smile. He couldn't believe it. Kassie was HIS now.

"I might be inside by then." Alex responded, a smirk on his face. Kassie smiled, nodded and skipped off to the bathhouse.

Alex watched her disappear into the building and then turned back to the boathouse.

"I'm going to break you, one way or another." The artist glared at the building before he circled it, looking for a way inside.

Ce-Di smiled, confident. She was standing on the roof of the mess hall and looking into the vent above the stove. Her combination was inside this greasy, smoky, supremely dirty but _tiny_ vent. Leave it to Ce-Di to find a way to tip the scales into her favor. The spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl started undoing her magnetic bracelets. Linking them together and a minuet later, she had a fully functioning magnetic rope. Then Ce-Di took the star hair-pin out of her hair and stuck it to the end of the magnetic bracelet rope.

"Piece of fruit cake." She smiled, blowing her bangs out of her face as she lowered her make-shift rope into the vent.

Adam was on the face of the near vertical cliff. He was clad in a belay and his swimming trunks. As he descended, the camera fixed in on him. The sixteen-year-old boy was covered in… ketchup? Aside from having a massive super-wedgie, everything was going according to Adam's plan. Once he got his hands on his combination, he was going to jump into the lake. That would help Lily, who was waiting to dive in and retrieve her combination from the buoy. Why the ketchup and extremes? To draw the killer giant squid and sharks away from Lily. Adam was helping her out but high above the water, he was having second thoughts.

"I'm nuts." The sixteen-year-old boy hissed to himself, slapping his ketchup-covered forehead. He took his combination and stuck it in the pocket of his trunks.

Adam undid his belay and readied himself for the fall. Pinching his eyes shut, the freckle-faced boy jumped off of the cliff and into the water. As soon as his head broke the surface of the water, Adam glanced to the dock and saw Lily dive into the lake. Now all he had to do was hold the sharks and squid's attention. Adam began splashing.

"Live bait! Come and get it!" He shouted to the sharks and squid. "Come an-!"

Then he felt something curl around his ankle.

"Oh NO!" And Adam was yanked into the water by a massive squid's tentacle. The surface of the lake fell still.

Lily swam as fast as she could to get her combination. The fifteen-year-old girl made it back to the docks and dry land. Squeezing out her hair, she looked around for Adam.

"Adam?" Lily called out. He was nowhere to be seen. "Adam?"

Nothing but a chirping cricket.

Allister was enjoying a moment alone, away from Casey. It wasn't like her to be so clingy. Part of him relished being in her arms again, but the rest of him just wanted to be off this island. Thankfully nature called Casey and so she was currently squatting behind a bush, in the forest. Allister had his eyes on his combination, high in a tree. Sighing, he stuck his wooden map in his pocked and began ascending the massive pine tree.

Howard was rooting through the girls' cabin. His map had directed him to the cabin and a mattress. But there were about bunk beds and twelve mattresses to search. The seventeen-year-old rich boy growled in frustration as he searched under the first set of bunk beds. Nothing but the critters of the outdoors. Then he heard the floor boards creak behind him. Howard stood from on his knees and looked to the doorway, expecting to see Ce-Di. Instead, he saw Chef Hatchet in a stripped prisoner's garb, mask and wearing a wicked smile.

"I'm here to steal your combination, rich boy." The massive cook snapped his knuckles and took a stalk toward the teen. Howard swallowed, his baby blue eyes getting beady.

"I haven't even found it yet!" He exclaimed, backing up as Hatchet advanced.

"Well!" The brawny chef looked to the ceiling for a second. "That's unfortunate. Allow me to search the cabin, with your face."

Hatchet chuckled darkly as he approached Howard. The seventeen-year-old spoiled blond boy clenched his teeth together.

"Mother." He whispered, flinching with the beating that was soon to follow.

"OW!" Nicol yelped, her hand stuck in the drain of one of the washroom's sinks. Kassie had her hands wrapped around Nicol's wrist and a foot on the wall.

The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl stopped pulling.

"Sorry. HOW did you get your hand stuck in the first place?" Kassie questioned the sixteen-year-old punker girl. Nicol sighed.

"I have my hand around my combination. If I open my hand, I'll drop it." She explained. Kassie gave her a funny look. "Just go get some butter or something!"

Kassie yelped and ran out the door.

Ce-Di heard a scuffle coming from the girls' cabin. The frizzy blond all ready had her combination and some time to kill so she wandered over to the building. Peeking into the door, she saw Howard looking pulped up as he was draped over Chef Hatchet's shoulder. The brawny cook was searching the mattresses for the boy's combination.

"I TOLD you! I searched the first three!" Howard growled, his eye swollen and missing a tooth.

"Quiet, rich boy!" Hatchet snapped, poking around the beds. "No one likes a noisy dummy."

Then Ce-Di kicked open the door, making both guys jump.

"_Hatchet_!" The blond girl asserted pointing a threatening finger at the big man. "Put down Howard and step _away_ from the bunk beds!"

Chef Hatchet laughed.

"You gonna make me, peewee?" The brawny black man challenged. To his surprise, the small girl made fists with her hands and held them in front of her.

"_Bring it_ cupcake!" Ce-Di challenged. Hatchet's eyes widened before he dropped Howard to the floor.

The cook stepped forward and he and the fifteen-year-old girl began circling each other. Both held their fists up to their faces and the scene started to look like a boxing match gone wrong. Ce-Di cranked her fist back and aimed it toward Hatchet's face but at the last second, she kicked him in the shin. As the brawny cook danced around the cabin, holding his stinging leg, Ce-Di grabbed Howard and ran for it. Howard tucked his combination into his pocket as they both ran for it.

"A good way to out-fight a big opponent is to use sucker punches!" Ce-Di chirped before she laughed hysterically.

"Thanks Ce-Di. I owe you one." Howard told the girl. And the two of them booked it for the beach.

Casey and Allister were walking arm in arm on route to getting Casey's combination. The seventeen-year-old tattooed girl rested her head on the boy's shoulder, sighing contently occasionally. Allister glanced back at Casey's map. There was the picture of a big rock and an arrow pointing to under it. Suddenly they came upon a rock. The seventeen-year-old boy cleared his throat, snapping Casey out of her cuddling.

"Your combination is under that rock, Casey." Allister voiced, his tone faraway and… hurt. Casey lifted her head off of his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Okay. I go this one, Live Wire." She left his arm and walked to the rock. Allister's face fell every time she called him the nickname she'd given him.

Casey lifted up the rock and was suddenly looking into the eyes of Fluffy, Ce-Di's gigantic boa constrictor. In a flash, the large snake coiled around Casey's face and dropped her to the ground.

"Casey!" Allister yelped, rushing to her side. The snake was wrapped around her face and head and was slowly squeezing.

The seventeen-year-old outcast grabbed the snake's tail and began to uncoil it from around the girl's head. With Casey's help both teens managed to pry it off of her head. Allister tossed the snake into some nearby bushes and watched it slither away.

"Got it." The boy looked down at the dazed girl. Then she held up her combination.

"Are you all right?" Allister questioned, looking over her face and head. Then he saw a lopsided smile on her face.

"Nothing a little mouth to mouth wouldn't cure." Casey gave him a dirty smirk. Allister couldn't fight off a smile.

"You look fine to me." He told her as she sat up. Allister started to stand when Casey grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into a kiss.

The boy knew he couldn't fight her and let her have her way.

"Straight… NASTY!" Jason snarled, wallowing in the dumpster. He was nearly through the second layer of garbage.

He was never going eat again; this was a disgusting trauma that he wasn't going to forget for a long, long, long time. Just then he found a plastic bag and inside of it, was his combination. Jason shout out of the big trash can.

"YES!" He cheered. Then he felt someone take it out of his hand.

"Thank you, boy." It was Chef Hatchet, dressed as a masked robber, stealing Jason's combination. The cook's face twisted when the smell of the garbage hit him. "Woohooo! You'll _need_ a shower after this!"

Jason folded his arms.

"Yep. Tell me something I don't know." He sighed as he watched Hatchet walk off with his combination.

So far, all attempts to break into the boathouse were futile. Alex was getting desperate, desperate enough to brave shark-infested water. The boathouse was hanging over the lake, so that the Boat of Losers could be pulled out into open water. THAT was the way in. Alex got into his swimming trunks and dove in. He surfaced inside the boathouse and smiled.

"Boathouse 3, Alex 1." He grinned.

In that moment, Kassie was trying to help Nicol get unstuck from the bathhouse's sink. They buttered up Nicol's wrist and were putting all their might into pulling her free. In an instant, Nicol's hand was free but it dislodged the sink from the wall. As Nicol tripped backwards, the bathroom sink shot through the ceiling, flew through the air and crashed through the boathouse's roof. Alex was unfortunate enough to be in the sink's crosshairs. The ceramic sink clocked him over the head and rocketed him out of the boat house. Alex came to a stop on the bottom of the lake, a sink in his hands, a knot on his forehead and a venture into the boathouse thwarted.

Nicol reeled backwards and stumbled into one of the toilet stalls.

"I GOT it!" She managed to cheer. And then her foot got stuck in the toilet. "Oh (_beep_)! Kassie! My foot's stuck IN the toilet!"

But Kassie was LONG gone.

Russell was inside the kitchen, tearing apart loaf after loaf of bread in an effort to find his combination. So far, he'd been through about twelve loaves of bread and no luck. Chucking the savaged loaf over his shoulder, Russell grabbed another and began to unwrap it. Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind him. Russell froze and peeked over his shoulder. There was a very irate looking Chef Hatchet; the fact that he was dressed like a stereotypical robber never registered a laugh out of the photography nerd.

"Why you _little_-!" Hatchet was SO mad, the only thing he could think of was trashing poor Russell. Russell had nowhere to run as Chef Hatchet grabbed him, busted open the back door and threw him, over-hand style into the meat locker. "Y'all stay in there so I can find Chris and beat him before I beat _you_!"

Conroy had his Woolly Beaver by the tail and being drug around the campsite. His pet still wouldn't have anything to do with him.

"Come OOO_ON_, Norbie!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman/adventurer pleaded. "WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?!"

Lily was running around the camp, looking for Adam, who was still doing an impression of Captain Nemo and wrestling with the creatures of the briny deep.

Finally, all the campers limped and/or crawled back to the beach and met Chris there. The TV host beamed at the returning kids and hopped to his feet, setting down his fad magazine. Clapping his hands, Chris welcomed back the beaten, maimed and bruised teens.

"Awesome! That was some quality TV everyone! Especially Adam, Conroy and Alex." Then Chris frowned at the seventeen-year-old artist. "You're still gonna have to pay for the boathouse's door and the ATV you drove through it."

Alex, his arm around Kassie, was nursing a concussion, a wounded ego and possibly some insanity.

"All right. Let me get a show of hands. Who got their combinations?" All teens except for Jason, Russell and Conroy raised their hands. "Nice! As for Jason, Conroy and what's-his-face, you guys have no safe to open and thus no goodies for the day." The trio hung their heads as everyone flinched at Jason's garbage smell. Then Chris noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nicol?"

"Nicol got her foot stuck in a toilet." Kassie answered. Everyone roared with laughter.

"I'm gonna have to see the footage on that _sweeeet_ moment." Chris gave a big Cheshire grin. "Now for the rest of you, you guys are free to pick your safes and get your goodies."

There was about a ten minuet pause where each camper found the safe that their combination unlocked. Kassie unlocked hers and Nicol's only to find a 1980s exercise VHS tape and a pin cushion. Lily found bug spray while Adam got a necklace. Ce-Di received an Italian travel brochure and Howard got a tourniquet.

"Oh, the irony." Howard held up his tourniquet, his face swollen from getting manhandled by Chef Hatchet.

Alex received a two week pantry raid on the kitchen. Allister opened his safe and found nothing. Casey opened hers and found a gift basket with an invincibility card.

"Cool!" She beamed before swinging an arm around Allister. "You can have my candy, Live Wire."

The other campers glared at Chris, each of them knowing that he had some sort of favor to the blue-haired rocker chick. Chris held up his arms.

"Hey, that was a totally random challenge. It was impossible to set the thing up." The TV host explained.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Nicol's gonna be mad when she finds out that she got her hand stuck in a sink for a pin cushion. Maybe she'll be able to get her foot out of the toilet." Kassie shook her head and fought off giggles. **_

_**Static.**_

_**"A tourniquet? It's so ironic, I could cry." Howard held an ice bag to his smarting face and sarcastically added: "Thank you McClean. Maybe I can hang myself with my little tourniquet! Oh, joy!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**Ce-Di was carefully reading her Italian travel brochure, guffawing once in a while. "This is the best! I've been needing something to read!"**_

_**"Well, this day had its ups and downs." Alex shook his head. "I will never look at the boathouse the same way again. But at least Kassie and I are… together now. Wow. I still can't get over that she said yes!"**_

_**Static.**_

"So congratulations to all those who got something out of this challenge." Chris grinned. "And I'll see all of you at the Campfire Ceremony as soon as it gets dark enough. Be sure to have someone picked out to walk the dock!"

With that Chris turned on his heel and headed back toward the camp, trying to ignore Casey swooning over Allister.

Later on that evening, after dinner but just before everyone gathered around the Campfire Ceremony, all of the campers sat around a big fire, roasting marshmallows. It was a quiet lull that everyone seemed to enjoy. Couples sat together while others cared for their injuries.

"Of all the stupid let-downs of challenges." Howard grumbled, still holding that icepack to his face. "I've got a tourniquet for my prize."

Ce-Di patted the blond boy on the head.

"Aw. Poor Howie." Then she jumped behind him. "Let me massage all your worries away!"

Howard didn't even resist her as Ce-Di massaged his shoulders.

"Hey, at least you didn't get your foot stuck in a toilet, Howard!" Nicol barked across the campfire. The campers snickered.

"I guess things could be worse." Alex quipped, resting his head on Kassie's as he turned his marshmallow over the fire.

"My beaver still hates me." Conroy moped as he watched his marshmallow burn before he ate it. He seemed not to be aware of Ce-Di's break up with him or that she was massaging _Howard's_ shoulders!

"I was chewed on! By that killer squid!" Adam complained and then pulled up his pant's leg. "I'm going to have squid-kisses on my body for weeks!"

Lily patted him on the back.

"Thanks again for the help, Adam. I couldn't have gotten my combination without you." The fifteen-year-old girl beamed. The smile on Lily's face was enough to make Adam grin too.

"I rooted through the garbage. I still smell like decomposing vegetables!" Jason sniffed his armpit and gagged. "SIX showers and I still can't knock the smell!"

"Therein why you're sitting WAY over there, Jason!" Howard waved at the punker, sitting off to the side with no company but the smelly Woolly Beaver. Jason sighed.

Russell grabbed his camera and started snapping pictures of everyone. He got some irate looks from the girls, who had seen better days for a photo.

"Just some pictures for the other guys." The seventeen-year-old boy took a picture of Kassie and Alex. "Whight and Rissa are interested in finding out how Alex is doing."

"Okay… Exactly HOW do you know what the other guys are thinking?" Nicol questioned, quirking a brow. Russell looked at her.

"Uh… we keep in close contact." The photography nerd explained. Then he looked at Howard. "Most of everyone wants to see your head skewered on a pole."

While some of the campers laughed, Howard rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it ain't my fault they don't know how to play the game." The seventeen-year-old blond boy gestured as Ce-Di stopped massaging his shoulders and sat beside him. "Only losers get voted off."

Russell gave him a cross look while Allister simply turned his marshmallow over the flames. Jason laughed.

"What Casey said comes to mind, Howard!" He called to the fire. "Keep yapping and you'll find yourself on the Boat of Losers."

Howard groaned but said nothing. Then he noticed something.

"Where is Casey anyway?" The blond rich boy stiffened, not seeing the girl present around the fire.

Everyone shrugged and continued with their marshmallows.

As everyone sat around that big fire, Casey appeared from out in the darkness. Her big smile radiant enough to make the fire appear as dim as a firefly's light. The other campers watched the seventeen-year-old girl walk into the light and up to Allister. The shy boy took his eyes off of the marshmallow he was eating and looked up at the girl. Casey's smile was loud but sincere as she looked down at him.

"Allister." Casey began, her lopsided smile plastered on her face. Every camper was tuned into the conversation. "I have a _big_ question for you."

The entire day Casey proved to not be herself. She was shamelessly displaying all the symptoms of love-sickness and she had the love-struck flu... BAD! Allister's eyes went slightly wide but he swallowed his sugary treat and allowed her to continue. Casey took in a big breath and exhaled.

"Out of all this nutty camp has thrown at me, YOU are the one person that's got me rockin'. You're sweeter than sugar. Live Wire…-" Then, to everyone's shock, Casey dropped down on one knee and removed her sunglasses. "-will you be my boy?"

The campers first studied Allister for a fast second before snapping their eyes to Howard. Howard's mouth was on the ground, looking like the grim reaper just walked through camp and slapped him. With their last breath held, the campers looked back at Allister, who had yet to say something.

The shy seventeen-year-old outcast looked at Casey's stretched out hand and then into her brown eyes.

"No." Allister simply responded, his voice soft but resolute. Though her smile remained, Casey blinked.

"What?" She whispered, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"I said no." Allister repeated. Then he got up from his seat, dusted off his pants and started to walk to the washrooms.

Watching the boy walk off, Casey finally realized something was wrong. She twisted to get up and scrambled to her feet. Casey reached out and grabbed Allister's wrist.

"Baby wait!" She pleaded. The boy stopped and turned to her, a calm look on his features; Casey was anything but calm. "_Why_? Six challenges ago you would have said _yes_!" She took his face in her hands. "Something's wrong! Tell me what's gone wrong to change the way you feel about me!"

Casey was as heartfelt as anyone's seen her but her comment made an angry grimace crack over Allister's calm face. The boy took her hands from his face and looked her straight in the eye.

"Six challenges ago, I was your _only_ boy. _That's_ what went wrong, Casey." Allister returned. Casey blinked.

"I don't- I don't understand!" She admitted, grabbing his hand again. He pulled away from her.

Allister's eyes fell to her waist and then a visibly hurt expression crossed his face. Casey looked down and then it hit her. Allister was looking at Chris's _belt_! She gasped.

"No! This isn't what you thi-…! You and I are-…! Chris-!" Her words died in her mouth at the look the seventeen-year-old shy boy gave her. The look of heartbreak.

With that Allister turned and made his way back toward the washrooms leaving a desperate Casey and speechless peers behind him. The other campers watched Casey's reaction with interest. The seventeen-year-old girl stood there, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide when she realized what went wrong between she and Allister. There was a faraway, impulsive look in her wide brown eyes and suddenly she snapped out of her stillness, not her desperation. Casey suddenly bolted off toward the forest, toward Chris's camp.

Her unexpected breakup and fast bolt to the forest left the other campers scratching their heads. What was Casey up to?

Across the island, Chris McClean was enjoying the silence of the outdoors, resting up after a strange day of hosting before he went back to camp when the kids voted someone off of the island. He watched the moths flutter around his trailer's light, thinking of today's events. Allister and… what's his name? Russell? Yeah, Russell. Allister and Russell were back on the island and Chris had expected a far less… dramatic day. Good for the ratings, viewers and producers but it left the host feeling, somehow, left out. Chris was in the middle of the action but he felt as if he was isolated and ignored. Was this because of Casey's barefaced swooning over Allister and attracting most of the attention of the cameras and campers? Or was it that she was swooning over Allister and not him? Chris didn't want to admit that to himself; he didn't want to admit that he was quietly jealous and overshadowed by a shy seventeen-year-old boy.

Just then he heard someone running toward his camp. Chris looked toward the dark forest path and flexed an eyebrow of curiosity. The fast footfalls came closer until a form ran into the light. To Chris's surprise, he saw Casey, panting heavily like she'd just run the entire island to see him. Instantly Chris smiled, sunk in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to make himself look like he was asleep. Casey, though panting heavily, stumbled up to him.

"Chris." She said coming closer. Then she saw that he was "asleep". "Chris! Chris, wake _up_!"

The urgency in her voice made Chris's eyes snap open. The TV host looked up at the tattooed, blue-haired girl and saw a strange look in her brown eyes.

"What's up?" He questioned before he returned to his cocky swagger. "Aw; Casey! You ran all the way across the island to see me? Why, I don't know what to say!"

"But I do." The girl returned. Chris watched her undo the belt buckle and slip the belt off of her waist. "It's over, McClean."

And Casey dropped the belt into his lap. Chris's face twisted with confusion, hurt and anger as he got out of his chair.

"Over?" The man blinked, his mouth straight. Casey nodded. "What's over? My belt clashing with your boots or something?"

Casey gave him an annoyed look.

"_This_ is over." The girl gestured between herself and him. "You have your belt back and I have to go."

She held her eyes to Chris's for a long second, probably waiting for him to say something; but that something never came. Chris just looked at her, still trying to understand what this all really meant. Casey then turned on her heel and began running back to the camp. The darkness swallowed her up and her footfalls became more and more distant. Chris looked down at the belt in his hand. He'd given it to Casey to wear as a symbol of their "this", as she so coolly put it; a.k.a. the romantic relationship they had. This belt, even though given to her under flirty and nearly raunchy circumstances was a genuine token. Now Chris was left alone to sort out the broken pieces of "this" and to feel the heartache slowly spreading through his body.

Allister and most of they boys, save for Alex and Conroy were inside the boys' cabin talking about the "challenge" where all the masked men invaded the island. It was soon getting clearer that Allister and the rest of the campers, wherever they were, had access to every challenge that happened on the island.

"The Walleye just lacked discipline." Howard, who was in a chipper mood since Allister rejected Casey, looked over at Jason with a smile. "The Marmots had you fishies beat."

Jason shook his head.

"You guys were psycho, that's what happened." He glanced at Adam and Howard. "I had no idea Conroy and little Howie had military precision and a "go" zone. My little boys are growing up!"

The punker wiped a fake tear out of his eyes. Allister and Russell chuckled while Howard and Adam smiled triumphantly.

"We kicked some SERIOUS Walleye butt." Adam nodded then he got a sad look on his face. "But now, most of everyone's gone."

Howard nudged Adam.

"You starting to feel the pressure?" The rich boy smirked. "Like McClean said: we should make alliances. I'm holding openings."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"For what? The Kiss-Howard's-Butt-Because-His-Neck-Ain't-Long-Enough Club? No thanks." The other boys snickered but Howard maintained his smug look.

"And you'll be wishing you joined once you're on that boat, Jason." Howard returned, folding his arms. Jason shook his head.

"Is that a threat, God-Father?" The punker questioned. The seventeen-year-old rich boy shook his head.

"Just a warning of things to come." Howard answered, shrugging. It was a threat.

Just then they all heard someone run into camp, up the steps and kick open the door. They all jumped when Casey burst into the cabin. Her brown eyes came to Allister. She stumbled inside.

"I ended it, Allister." Casey panted. "With Chris. It's over."

The boys gathered around, even Jason popped out some popcorn. Allister looked up at her, a frown on his face.

"So?" He returned, his expression showing that his temper was rising. Casey blinked.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You're my one and only again. Just like you wanted." She answered, looking sincere. Allister's frown deepened as he stood from sitting on the bunk bed and walking to the door.

Casey ran in front of him and blocked the door.

"C'mon, Allister!" She pleaded. "There's nothing I want more than to be your girl and you to be my only boy."

Allister locked his eyes with hers.

"I never was your only boy, Casey." He responded. "I over-looked all the flirting with Chris because I thought it was just your personality. But I now know that you love men too much to be committed to one boy."

Casey mulled on her lip, guilt rising through her body.

"I know it's plain and clear that I did wrong but every relationship has wears and tears." Casey was close to pleading on her knees. "Allister, I never wanted to hurt you. Baby, I need you in my life."

Allister narrowed his brown eyes at the girl.

"Wears and tears? Casey, you played me." The boy responded, not raising his angry voice above speaking volume. "Do you know how much that hurt, to see you making out with the Slasher? And what about Howard? It didn't bother you to kiss him." Casey looked guilt-ridden as Allister sighed. "I may be shy and insecure but there's one thing that I want. I want a faithful girlfriend. One who sticks by my side and not swayed by the men walking by her."

Casey knew what was coming after this. She shook her head, pleading that Allister not do it.

"Don't, Allister." The seventeen-year-old girl felt the tears well up in her eyes. But the boy looked her firmly in the eye.

"My answer is still no and nothing you say or do will change my mind." The shy boy stated firmly. He gave her a look that told her everything was over between them and there was no hope for recovery.

Casey's face fell; her eyes seemed to lose their twinkle as her heart officially broke. The girl managed an acknowledging nod before turning on her heel. Casey walked quickly out of the cabin and toward the mess hall. On her hasty way out, she didn't know that the girls were outside the boys' cabin, watching the scene with wide, gaping eyes.

The seventeen-year-old girl felt warm tears trickle down her face as her foot met the first step to the mess hall. She didn't look up and ran into Alex and Kassie, exiting the cafeteria.

"HEY!" Kassie barked as Casey rushed in between her and Alex. Both were nearly knocked over the side.

The tattooed, blue-haired girl didn't acknowledge anything as she opened the door and quietly slipped into the mess hall. Kassie grated her teeth together. Alex saw his girlfriend's body-language and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave it, Kassie." He cautioned. Kassie looked back at him, a fire in her crystal eyes.

"I just have to ask what's wrong, Alex." The girl said. "Just wait out here. I'll only be a second."

Alex let Kassie go with a lump in his throat. Kassie didn't take Casey's rudeness lightly.

Kassie walked into the mess hall and shut the door behind her. She spotted Casey right away. She was seated with her back to the door and slouched over a table. Kassie was normally a caring, easy-going person but she disliked snobs. At the moment, that's how she saw Casey.

"Excuse me." The fifteen-year-old girl growled, marching in front of Casey. "That was very rude! You owe me and Alex an apology."

Casey didn't look up. Kassie was starting to get very angry.

"What is your problem, Casey?" She hissed. "You come and go without caring about other people! I've kept quiet all this time but I believe that you need a reality check. You CAN'T walk all over people and not expect to be bitten in the butt for it!"

The blue-haired girl glared off to the side.

"Since you've arrived on the island, you've had nothing but sarcasm and biting remarks to say!" Kassie continued. "Our ears should be BLEEDING by now! You're rude and opinionated and if you don't change soon, you're going to be on the Boat of Losers!"

Casey then snapped her eyes upwards.

"DROP it, Kassie." She glared at her through the tops of angry brown eyes. Kassie wasn't moving.

"I'm not going to let you get away from this! You _need_ to change!" The fifteen-year-old girl returned, narrowing her eyes. "There is nothing worse that a snob. Howard was right about you. You're infatuated with yourself and don't look beyond that nose of yours!"

Then Casey stood out of her chair.

"I said DROP IT!" The seventeen-year-old snarled.

"NO!" Kassie fumed back. "DROP the user attitude and sober up! You're not a good friend and you certainly will not be able to keep a boyfriend if you don't… get… over… yourself!"

"I'm warning you Kassie." Casey stepped into the girl's personal space. "Drop it _NOW_!"

"You need a reality check!" Kassie returned. "Start caring about other people and quit stroking that over-inflated ego of yours! You're only paying for using Allister and playing all the hearts on the island. It's your own FAULT!"

It was Casey who threw the first punch. Kassie blocked and raked her fist across Casey's face. Both girls were angry enough for this to escalate into a full-on fist fight.

Outside the mess hall, everyone was left in a hollow mood as a sour feeling circled the campground. The issue of choosing someone to walk the Dock of Shame paled in comparison to the broken love triangle that lie in pieces at everyone's feet. Allister, Casey and Chris were going to feel the ripples of this for a long time.

Then they all heard a boom from inside the mess hall. Not even a second later, Casey and Kassie came tumbling out of the cafeteria, throwing punches at each other.

"Whoa!" Jason jumped to his feet as he, Alex and Adam raced to stop the fight. "Casey! Kassie! Knock if off!"

The two girls came to a stop in the dirt just below the steps. Casey had Kassie pinned before the fifteen-year-old girl gave her a head-butt. As Casey reeled with the blow she was hauled to her feet by Adam and Jason.

"Stop!" Jason grunted, holding onto the thrashing girl. His plea was met with an elbow in his stomach.

Adam couldn't hold Casey and she dove right back on Kassie. The girls were fighting again. It seemed that Casey couldn't throw a punch in without Kassie blocking and striking her. The only thing Casey had over Kassie was her size and age. After tumbling around the dirt and several punches in her face, Casey pinned her opponent to the ground. She raised a fist to knock Kassie's lights out when someone grabbed her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!" Casey fumed, thrashing. A vice-like grip held her.

Salty tears came out of her eyes. It was Chris.

The TV host hauled the girl to the washrooms and pushed her into a shower stall. Casey fell to her butt on the tiled floor of the grimy shower as Chris McClean stood over her.

"Cool off." He frowned at her and twisted the shower knob. Chris moved out of the stall as cold water rained down on the seventeen-year-old girl.

Chris met Hatchet on the other side of the bathhouse's door. The brawny cook looked like he was in calm disbelief; how could to relatively well behaved teens get into a fight? Hatchet read Chris's face and concluded that he was miffed about it. The TV host walked past his friend and walked to the ground of teens flocked around Kassie. Hatchet followed as Chris marched up to them.

"What happened?" The TV host glowered at the teens. All but Kassie looked baffled.

Kassie caught her breath for a second.

"Casey and I had an argument and it escalated." She explained, dirty but looking no worse for wear. "Casey threw the first punch."

A shadow of anger came over Chris's face.

"I see." The TV host glanced over at the other teens. Allister looked up at him.

Chris didn't have to do long division to know that he had just broken up with Casey. The man rubbed his eyes.

"All right. Kassie, hang in your cabin for the rest of the night. The rest of you, there's nothing more to see here. Hatchet, you're with me." Chris clapped his hands and walked back toward the communal washrooms. The teens glanced at each other before they helped Kassie to the girls' cabin.

They all were curious about the last thirty seconds.

Chris and Hatchet, being the only "sane" adults on the island, came into the bathhouse and heard the shower still running. Chris opened the stall to see Casey still sitting on the shower's floor, looking at the drain.

"Come on out, bra. Tell us what happened." The TV host opened the door and stood back, waiting for her to get to her feet. Casey stood and ran her fingers through her blue hair.

She stumbled out of the stall, her sopping wet but dirty clothes making puddles of murky water around her. The girl's nose was bloody and her eye was black. Casey came to the sink and grabbed a wad of paper towels. Running them under cold water, she slapped it over her aching eye.

"Good for ratings, huh Chris?" Casey growled, turning to the man. "An egocentric head trip getting her butt handed to her by the bubbly girl next door; I bet viewers will just DROOL over this episode."

Chris folded his arms, narrowing his dark eyes at her.

"Yeah. Most likely the _most_ dramatic episode ever." He returned, just as cold as she was. "What happened?"

Casey closed her eye and shook her head.

"Kassie was in my face, giving me a reality check." She explained. "And I couldn't take it. I swung first, you know."

The look on Chris's face told her that he knew all ready. Then Casey laughed.

"Who knew such a little-…" She paused, a few choice words for what Kassie was coming to her mind. "Such a little _girl_ could fight like that. I couldn't get my hands on her."

She wiped her nose, trying to distract Hatchet and Chris from seeing the tears running down her tattooed cheeks. Casey couldn't look up after that, the shame growing too great. Chris sighed.

"Hatchet, buddy, what do we do?" The TV host looked at his friend. The brawny black man looked at the girl and then back at Chris.

"I think we should kick her off the island." He responded, folding his beefy arms. "Suspended, like we did in the military."

Chris gave Hatchet a grin, holding in a laugh.

"Dude, this ain't the military; it's a reality TV show filled with whiny teens." The man returned. Hatchet smirked and shook his head at Chris; when it came to this girl, he knew his friend was softer than a pillow.

"Fine. Then one night in the boathouse, no breakfast _and_ she has to shake hands with the other girl." The cook said. Chris nodded and turned back to Casey.

"You heard the man, Casey. You are sentenced to one night in the boathouse, no breakfast in the morning and you are expected to kiss and make up with Kassie. Comprendo?" The TV host asserted. Casey looked up.

"Yep." She popped her lips. Chris nodded.

"Hatchet, please escort Casey in the boathouse. I'll send someone over with a change of clothes." He waved. Chef Hatchet marched toward the girl, grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to the door.

"She's outta here." Alex frowned looking at his scuffed up girlfriend. "Starting a fight is a sure-fire way to get booted off of the island."

The other teens glanced at each other after they had just finished hearing Kassie's side of the story. Unfortunately, the camp was now divided. Half agreed with Kassie and the other half sided with Casey. There was a major amount of discord in just one little night. Just then they heard the communal washroom's door swing open. The campers clamored for the windows and doors. Poking their heads out of the cabin, they saw Hatchet hauling Casey to the boathouse. The seventeen-year-old girl was shoved into the dark shack and Hatchet closed the door. Howard was the first to break the silence.

The rich boy turned back into the cabin with an angry look on his face.

"Speaking of getting booted off the island, we still haven't decided who's leaving." Howard folded his arms. "And since Casey got an invincibility card in her safe today, that counts her out."

Alex, Kassie and Lily glared at Howard.

"You know, every time you open your mouth, I dislike you more." The seventeen-year-old artist growled. Howard shot him a venom glare.

"Oh, so now we start bending the rules just because of a little fight? If I recall, _ALEX_, you and Whight got into it too. You nearly wrecked out chances in the masked man challenge." The rich boy challenged. Then he sighed. "Kassie kicked Casey's butt. That's punishment enough. Besides, we can't vote her off; she's untouchable tonight."

"I disagree." Lily frowned. Howard shrugged.

"From what Kassie told me and what I witnessed, if Casey gets voted off, so does _Bubbles_." The boy looked at Kassie and gritted his teeth. Kassie glared back.

"Who died and made you god, Howard?" She hissed. The seventeen-year-old boy shook his head.

"All I'm sayin' is this fight is as much your fault as it is Casey's." Howard returned. "But I say, instead of getting rid of two campers, let's get rid of the source."

And Howard snapped his eyes to Allister and gave him a venom glare. Allister looked up from the floor to see all of the campers staring at him.

Just then they all heard someone walk up the steps to the cabin. Chris McClean walked into the tiny building and looked at the eleven teens. He seemed smiley, despite the fact that there was a fight just a minuet ago.

"We're burnin' moonlight. You kids reached a decision?" The TV host questioned. The teens glanced at each other and nodded. "Good. Meet me at the campfire! We have a ceremony to get underway!"

Not even a minuet later the eleven teens, minus Casey were seated around the campfire. They had all ready cast their votes and were waiting for Chris to confirm the next camper getting the shaft tonight. The TV host gave a big, immaculately white smile.

"The most dramatic episode yet!" He clapped. "In between the ingenuity-" he glanced at Ce-Di, "and the lack thereof-" he glanced at Alex, "in the challenges today, you campers made me one very happy TV host! But I have to say I'm surprised how fast you guys voted. I expected a FAR different outcome for tonight, including voting Casey off."

Kassie perked up her head.

"But she has invincibility! She had the card in her safe!" The fifteen-year-old girl gestured. Chris shrugged.

"Which was a lucky break for her. But she started a fist fight; _that_ would void her invincibility card." The TV host explained. Then half of the campers shot out of their seats.

"REDO!" They chirped. But Chris shook his head.

"Nope, that's against the rules. Once the votes were cast, they cannot be redone." Half of the campers glared at Howard. "Sorry, kids. Them's the rules." Then he noticed the two parties sitting opposite of each other. "Ooooh. I sense some dangerous opinions making some uncanny alliances. SWEET! Keep up the drama campers; you're killin' me!" And then Chris sighed, rocking back on his heels. "Now we've come to the moment where one teen's life hangs in the balance. Twisted that it's on national television. So without further ado, here are your results…" He paused for emphasis. "I suspect that Casey would be on the Boat of Losers had she not had the invincibility card. But, surprisingly, it was unanimous that _Allister_ leave the island."

The campers nodded coldly. Chris clicked his tongue.

"Being the source of hostility and heartbreak, the campers have shoved you onto the butcher's block, Allister." The TV host added. "So please get your bags and meet Chef on the docks for a one-way ticked back to Losers-vile."

Without a word, Allister nodded. The other campers would go so far as to say that he looked relieved. The seventeen-year-old boy moved off to the boys' cabin to get his bags and return from where he had came.

Casey stood outside, in the shadows of the side of the boathouse. She watched Allister throw his bags onto the Boat of Losers and hop on. The first time he was voted off was hard for her, but this time it was gut-wrenching. Casey truly cared for Allister and felt ashamed that she'd broke his heart and double-dealed him with Chris and Howard.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I always do this." Casey wiped her teary eyes. "I always do this to good boys. I break their hearts. Allister did nothing wrong, he just stuck up for himself and his standards. Kassie was right; I'm nothing but an ego case that doesn't care about anyone else. And tonight, that bit me back." Her face waved with a sob. "I funked up bad. I broke Allister's heart and broke up with Chris, FOR nothing, by the way. I'm so stupid!"**_

_**Static.**_

Casey watched the Boat of Losers pull Allister away from the island. The girl sighed, knowing her heart was always going to belong to the shy outcast. With that, Casey disappeared back into the boathouse. The door clicked shut and she didn't know two pairs of eyes were watching her.

Chris saw Casey leave the shack to watch Allister board the boat. The TV host stood on the porch of the mess hall, arms crossed and feeling some heartburn towards this wacky, dramatic night.

Howard leaned against the washroom's wall and caught a glimpse of Casey's face as she slinked back into the boathouse. She was SO heartbroken it wasn't even worth thinking she deserved it. Howard was excited to know that she'd broken up with Chris, or at least ended what they had started. It was due time she felt some pain over being so popular; that's what the rich teen kept telling himself. But in reality, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Curse this soft heart of his!

"Hiya, Howard!" Ce-Di jumped out of the darkness. The blond boy jumped and held his heart.

"What's going on with you, Ce-Di?" Howard looked irritated. "Every time I look over my shoulder, you're there. Do you want something?"

Ce-Di gave him a spacey look.

"Well… kinda." The girl responded, getting back a big smile. Howard turned to face her and quirked a brow.

He was waiting for some random thing to pop out of the breezy girl's brain. But that never came. Instead he was decked when Ce-Di jumped forward and kissed him. Howard's back hit the bathhouse's wall as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Just then two people exited the washrooms. Jason just took his twentieth shower while Conroy took care of business.

"You get used to the taste pretty easily; it's the smell that drives you crazy." Conroy chirped, newspaper under his arm. He was glancing over at Jason when he saw Ce-Di kissing Howard. "Uh-…"

Jason saw the fifteen-year-old staring and looked over to the bathhouse's side.

"Aw." The punker joked. "Howie's getting some!"

Howard, still kissing Ce-Di shot Jason a glare. Conroy looked stumped.

"Uh… Ce-Di? Aren't you MY girl? WHY are you kissing Howard?" The fifteen-year-old stuntman wannabe had a seriously confusing moment. Jason put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You've been in camp for the last day, haven't you?" The punker gave Conroy a "duh" look. "Ce-Di told me that she's through with you. Probably because you've been trying to win your beaver over and ignoring your girl."

Conroy looked like someone just dropped an electric eel into his pants. Finally Howard broke Ce-Di's kiss. The rich boy opened his mouth to say something when he saw something BIG moving toward them. Howard's mouth fell to the ground. It was about eight feet tall with glowing red eyes. Ce-Di blinked and looked over her shoulder at was Howard was gaping at. She gasped but smiled.

"It's Bigfoot!" She chirped. Then the massive urban legend roared at them.

Jason, Ce-Di, Howard and Conroy screamed and ran for their lives, Bigfoot on their tail.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"And they think Chef Hatchet doesn't know how to play a good prank." Chef Hatchet gave an evil grin as he snickered. "I keep that rubber Sasquatch suit in my closet and break it out for special occasions, like weddings and moments when I have to scare the good-for-nothin' teens poopless."**_

_**Static.**_

Review! LONG LIVE ROCK!

* * *


	24. Chef Hatchet's Twisted Trivia Quiz

Hello everyone! CJzilla here with a new update! In this chapter, the teens are subjected to a trivia game with none other than Chef Hatchet hosting. Enjoy.

As I rampage over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... Review.

**AN: I own nothing of Tom Petty's "Free Fallin'"**

* * *

Chapter 18

_Chef Hatchet's Twisted Trivia Quiz_

It was about… nine in the morning after a wild night of breakups, drama, fistfights and Bigfoot. Everyone was still asleep in their beds, lazily snoozing through the morning hours as rain fell in bucket around them. Then the shrill scream of a bugle cut through the still air. All the boys and girls scrambled out of bed, raced out of their cozy cabins and out into the cold rain. They found Chris McClean standing in the middle of the campground, wide awake with a same sadistic smile on his face and an umbrella in hand.

"Campers! Shake the fuzz out of your head because your next challenge waits!" The TV host cheered. Most of the shivering teens were still asleep but others were royally miffed.

"_WHY_ do you do this to ME?!" Jason howled, dropping to his knees and into a puddle of rain water. "I want to sleep _IN_! That's what I look forward to in the _summer_!"

Chris blew his bugle again, cutting off Jason's rant and shocking everyone awake again.

"C'mon campers!" The man smiled, taking the bugle from his mouth. "Wakey wakey! You guys should have been up hours ago!"

Chris walked through the camp chuckling to himself. The teens gave him the stink eye as he walked past them. Then they saw that he was heading toward the Boathouse. Suddenly the memory of last night washed over the barely awake and nearly soaked teens. They all remembered the fight between Casey and Kassie. Eyes immediately trailed to Kassie's expression. The usually bubbly girl watched in anger as Chris walked to the Boathouse and flung open the door. Then the TV host spoke.

"Come on out, problem child." The man gestured for the door. A second later, a battle weary Casey emerged from the dark and cold shack, holding her head.

Immediately the girl made a break for the communal bathhouse but Chris stopped her by clearing his throat.

"Don't you have something to do this morning, Casey?" The TV host quirked a brow and folded his arms. Casey froze in her steps, made fists with her hands and slowly turned to the man.

Obviously, her pride was getting in the way of apologizing to Kassie. Chris gave Casey a firm look and the girl surrendered. Sighing, she walked to the group of teens. As she got closer, everyone could see the signs of the fight from last night. The seventeen-year-old was sporting a black eye and several scratches from rolling around the ground. Casey gave a wary glance at her fellow campers, more shame than anything seen in her face. Then her eyes locked with Kassie's. To her dissatisfaction, Kassie didn't look any different; there were no marks from the fight, showing how skilled of a fighter Kassie was.

The battered seventeen-year-old stood before the victorious fifteen-year-old, both in the rain. It was like a teenage angst version of an old west shootout.

"Kassie." Casey acknowledged. Immediately Kassie gave her a dirty look.

"Casey." The two girls looked like they were about to get into it again. Chris stepped into their view and quirked an awaiting brow at Casey.

"Apologize." The TV host uttered one word. Though Casey gritted her teeth for a second, the rocker chick sighed and her face softened.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night, Kassie." Casey began. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or thrown the first punch."

Kassie tapped her foot.

"AND?" The black-haired girl pressed.

"And for being rude to you and… Alex." Casey glanced at the artist, who had an angry look on his face. Kassie still had that stubborn look on her face.

"Is that all?" The fifteen-year-old girl questioned.

"I think so." The seventeen-year-old returned. Kassie's expression grew irritated.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"What did I have to do for her? SING it?" Kassie growled at the screen. "Casey may have fought with me but she also traumatized the other campers!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Oh!" Casey steamed. "Kassie is irking me more than she did last night. I'm doing my best here! I can only play the guilt-guessing game for SO LONG!"**_

_**Static.**_

"What about the rest of the campers? You socked Jason and Adam last night while we fought! Not to mention making a scene in front of the whole camp." Kassie returned shaking her head. Casey's expression turned dark as she blushed.

"I was apologizing to you _first_, Kassie." She growled.

"Just turn around; the rest of the campers are behind you." Kassie gestured. Casey's shoulders when rigid as she looked over the rest of the camp.

"Sorry you guys." She choked out. Then she softened. "Apologies to Jason and Adam." She looked at the two boys and then she looked Chris in the eye. "And the biggest apology to you, Chris."

Chris's face curled into a smirk for a second, showing a brief moment of acceptance.

"All right; now hug." The TV host commanded. Casey gave him a crazy look. "Hug Kassie, Casey."

The rocker chick slapped her forehead and muttered a curse under her breath. Then she walked over to Kassie and both girls gave a hug that was by no means genuine. Suddenly, a camera flashed. Both girls jumped to see a camera in Russell's hands and being lowered from his face. They didn't have time to beat him when Chris spoke.

"That was a good hug, wasn't it campers?" The TV host looked over at the other teens. The teens snickered and nodded. "Okay girls. Now I want you two to deep lip kiss."

The girl campers gasped as evil smiles spilt the boys' faces. Casey and Kassie gave Chris a wide-eyed, "not-in-a-million-years" look.

"You've _GOT_ to be kidding." Kassie hissed dangerously, like she was within an inch of ripping off Chris's stubble. Suddenly the TV show host laughed, nearly falling to the ground.

Chris was now clearly joking.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**All the boys were in the outhouse. "Aw!" They whined disappointedly.**_

_**Static.**_

"Get outta here and clean up, Casey. You look a fright." Chris gestured to the washrooms. As Casey walked by him, she scowled and punched him in the arm.

Chris merely smiled and watched her go for a long second. Then, he turned to the other campers.

"I want you all clean, coiffed and in the mess hall. We've got an indoor challenge that everyone will love." And with that, he gave a sadistic chuckle and twirled his umbrella as he walked to the mess hall.

Groaning, the soaking campers waddled off to their cabins to dry off and get some clothes on. Howard was the only one who walked toward the washrooms. The seventeen-year-old rich boy felt curious since last night. Casey broke up with Chris and Allister dumped her; who else on this island could she turn to for some lovin'? Howard was all too happy to fill in that need.

Howard entered the washrooms to see the girl wringing out a paper towel and putting it over her swollen, multi-colored eye. She looked… miffed.

"Just _look_ at what the cat dragged in." The rich boy quipped, trying to start a conversation. Casey snapped her eyes to him.

"Well at _least_ you're not Kassie." Casey growled. "I swear, I'd deck her _right_ now. She's so stuck up-… making me apologize to everyone."

Howard chuckled, nearing the battered girl.

"Yeah and you _should_ have. You caused massive trauma for all of us." He remarked, sarcastic and biting as usual. Casey shot him a glare on top of a blush. "Besides, Kassie would blacken your _other_ eye."

"For being as young as she is, she can scrap, I'll give her that." The rocker chick took the towel off of her eye to soak it again. As she did, she stole a glance at Howard. "Nice jammies, Blondie." Howard looked down at his plain white two piece pajamas. "You look like you escaped an asylum."

The boy rolled his baby blue eyes.

"I'm here at this insane summer camp with you, aren't I?" Howard crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. Then he turned flirty for a moment. "It's a button up. You wanna button down?"

Casey sighed heavily and squeezed out her paper towel.

"Howard." She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes were misty and it wasn't from her wet face. "I don't want that right now."

That plucked Howard's heart strings before he grew irate.

"What? You let one spineless weirdo and an egocentric TV host bring you to a point where you won't even flirt with me?" The rich boy questioned. The girl turned away.

"That spineless weirdo is-… _was_ what I considered a soul mate, Howard." Her voice broke, showing that she was on the verge of a sob. "And Chris… he-… He still means a lot too. I lost both last night."

Howard fell silent, wishing she could look beyond that and see him standing in front her.

"If it means anything, Casey… Allister doesn't know what he blew." The prissy teen boy had a genuine moment. "If you were mine-"

And suddenly that well meaning statement was cut off when someone ran into the washrooms. It was Ce-Di. The spazzy blond shook like a dog and squeezed out the rain water from her hair.

"Hiya Casey!" Ce-Di waved at the broken-hearted rocker chick. Then she focused on Howard, who looked angry enough to give her a swirly. "_Hiii_ Howard."

The seventeen-year-old rich boy gave her a glare as Casey walked out of the washrooms, her head turned so they couldn't see her tears.

"Wait Casey!" Howard reached out to grab her hand but found that his hands were suddenly in Ce-Di's. By that time, Casey had walked out of the door. Howard groaned. "Aw! _Ce_-Di!"

The frizzy blond giggled.

"I know, right? I'm happy to see you too, Howie!" She beamed. Then her lips clamped together, like she was holding in a laugh.

Howard made a face at her.

"What?" He questioned; that look on her face was just too incriminating.

"I spit on my hands!" Ce-Di chirped. "It's how some cultures perform marriage."

The rich boy pinched his eyes shut and bowed his head. He didn't know what was more disgusting, Ce-Di's spit or her comment.

"C'mon puddin'!" Ce-Di hauling him to the door. "We're late for a challenge!"

Howard tripped and was subsequently being dragged by the spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl. The rich boy swung his legs around one of the stall's anchors.

"Let _go_ of me!" He growled, hanging onto the stall with his legs. "I'm _not_ your puddin' nor am I happy to see you!"

Ce-Di beamed, pulling on his hands.

"Of course you are!" She dropped his hands and walked over to him. With a swift move, she kicked Howard in the stomach.

When he curled inwards and gave that pathetic wheeze, Ce-Di smiled.

"That's what you'd call a love-tap!" The frizzy blond beamed. "It'll be our _thing_!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Ce-Di's CRAZY with a capital "C"!" Howard howled at the screen as he looked at his hands. "How did Conroy handle her?! And why does she call me "puddin'"? We are and NEVER will be an item!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Howard's no Conroy. Conroy liked it when I kicked him and when I performed random cultural rituals with him!" Ce-Di threw her hands in the air. "But I'm willing to work through this." Then she held up a poorly made voodoo doll that looked like Howard. "I MAY have to quit invoking subliminal messages unto my little Howard doll. Nothing seems to be getting through to him; if that kiss wasn't obvious ENOUGH." Then Ce-Di got up and stuck her face in the camera. "I think I have to spell it out for him! I'm a good speller!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Let me-…" Howard wheezed, still on the floor and still clutching his stomach. "Let me use the restroom. _Please_!"

Ce-Di smiled again.

"Okay! I'll be waiting in the mess hall! I gotta get out of my pajamas!" She then skipped out of the communal washrooms and out into the rain. Howard got to his knees before climbing up onto one of the sinks.

The seventeen-year-old squeaked on the faucet and plopped a liberal goober of hand-soap onto his hands. As the blond boy washed his hands, he heard a stall door creak quietly. Howard blinked and looked up, feeling that something wasn't quite right. In the reflection of the mirror, he saw Conroy frowning at him. Howard yelped and spun to the fifteen-year-old boy.

"CONROY!" The rich teen blasted, holding his heart. "Don't _DO_ that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The usually random and abnormally oblivious oriental boy just _glared_ at Howard. He stared so hard that the seventeen-year-old blond boy swallowed hard and backed into the sink, sure that Conroy was going to _kill_ him or something.

"I'd get used to looking over my shoulder from now on, Howard." Conroy hushed. "Because I'm going to be tracking and stalking you like an animal."

Howard's eyes widened.

"WHY?! _What_ did I ever do to you?" The rich teen gestured. Conroy's brown eyes narrowed, making Howard nearly have an embarrassing involuntary bowel movement.

"You took my psycho Canadian rose." The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman pointed a finger in Howard's face. "My eyes are on you twenty-four-seven, looking for weaknesses that I will exploit. I will be watching for every little quirk, every little habit and every little compulsion until I take you down."

With that Conroy pulled out a small pellet from his footie pajamas and threw it to the bathroom floor. A thick cloud of choking smoke engulfed the bathhouse. Howard coughed and shut his eyes for only a second. Opening his eyes and looking up, Conroy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh boy." Howard breathed, feeling a wave of paranoia wash over him.

A few minuets later, the campers walked into the mess hall, curious to find out why this challenge had to be held on such a stormy day.

"You know, now that most of the girls are gone, the cabin seems a lot bigger." Lily told Kassie as they ran into the mess hall. Both girls had formed a tight little clique since the fight yesterday.

"TELL me about it." Kassie swatted the air, cheery as usual. "Milan had so many bags, I was constantly stubbing my toes on them! It feels good to stretch my legs without hitting her makeup collection."

Then she stretched and yawned.

"You want to play a game of cards with me, Alex, Russell and Conroy?" The fifteen-year-old girl asked, her hands behind her head. Lily nodded.

"No one's going out in this weather." Lily voiced, a tiny smile on her face. Kassie walked over to one of the tables and sat on it.

"Nothing like a little game of cards to bring friends closer together." The ebony-haired girl stated leaning back, a big smile on her face.

By that time the rest of the campers filed in and seated themselves. Suddenly there was something clearly seen in the teens, as Chris could plainly see as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Duuudes." The TV host voiced, his hands folded behind his back. "I'm sensing some _serious_ divisions going on here."

He said this because there were two separate parties sitting at two of the three tables, the third table in between them. Jason, Casey, Nicol, Ce-Di and Howard were at one table while Alex, Adam, Kassie, Lily, Conroy and Russell were at the other.

"Not what I had in mind when I said form alliances but this still works!" Chris smiled. "Wicked split! _Right_ down the middle!"

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"And so the camp is officially divided." Chris nodded at the screen. "On one side we have Kassie and her friends, who believe that Casey should fly the coop. And in the other corner, we have the unofficial Casey alliance. I'm guessing they think Kassie is in the wrong for shooting her mouth of to said rocker chick. In all my years of hosting reality TV, I've never seen such dramatic alliances. I can't wait to see how they all react to the challenge Chef and I have picked out for them." Chris gave an easy chuckle at the promise of a lot of drama.**_

_**Static.**_

"All righty campers. I've decided to switch places with Chef Hatchet for the day. I bet you're all tired of looking at my chiseled face, hot bod and stubble." Chris beamed at the kids. That merited a few snickers through the room.

"You mean scaring small children and lying around?" Howard quipped, folding his skinny arms and giving a smirk. The teens laughed.

Chris smiled, glancing over his shoulder to the kitchen's buffet window.

"Well, I won't argue with that." The TV host returned. "But maybe someone else will."

And out stepped Chef Hatchet from the kitchen. He eyed all of the teens with his icy, I-will-cut-you-up-in-such-tiny-pieces-you'll-be-able-to-fit-into-a-tuna-can look. Chris turned to his buddy and laughed.

"They're all yours chef." And the TV host wandered into the kitchen to watch. Hatchet snapped his knuckles and glowered at all the kids.

"Since none of you take me seriously, Chris has given me full control of your challenge kiddies. And instead of you wimpy, whiny teens voting someone off, _I_ will do that for you." The brawny black man sneered at the teens. His ex-military, ex-convict stare got the campers to cringe. "And let me tell you… you good for nothin' teens ain't seen anything yet. SO-…"

The tall man walked over to the front of the mess hall, in front of all the kids. He then pulled a colorful tassel that no one noticed as it hung from the ceiling. Suddenly half of the building transformed into a big, loud, elaborate game show stage; possibly circa 1970. Before the teens could move, something latched onto their laps and ankles. Thick metal restraints kept everyone in their seats.

"Welcome to Chef Hatchet's Twisted Trivia Quiz, kids!" Chef Hatchet gestured to the neon sign just above his head as a podium shot out of the floor. Ripping off his cook's gear, the burly chef was suddenly wearing a three piece suit and carrying a microphone. As the cheesy music played, the man smiled at the helpless teens. "Here's how my game works. I will call three of you up at a time and ask you randomly chosen quizzes. If you get one wrong, it will be shocking." He gave an evil grin. "Those metal belts aren't a fashion statement. They are made out of highly conductive lead which will carry the ten thousand volts nicely. I'd recommend getting all the questions right, delinquents. It'll be less… excruciating; for you."

The campers swallowed and writhed in their restraints. This was possibly the sickest challenge yet.

"First up:" Hatchet read a paper and twirled his finger in the air. "Nicol, Adam and Russell. Get your crybaby butts up here!"

The sixteen-year-old punker skater girl, sixteen-year-old auburn-haired patriot and the seventeen-year-old photography nerd were released from their seats and they tentatively made their way to the stage.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Chris is right. I was getting tired of seeing his scrawny butt and starchy hair." Nicol gave the camera a dirty look. "Chef Hatchet ain't much of an improvement, though."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I'm going to get slammed with a hard question." Adam gulped at the screen. "I just know I am."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I've seen some of the challenges being held here on Camp Wanawanaka, but I never saw this coming." Russell fiddled with his camera. "This may be an evil thought but I hope someone gets a question wrong. I want to photograph the other campers' faces when they get the ten thousand volts."**_

_**Static. **_

Hatchet grinned as he pressed a button and made recorded applause sounded throughout the room.

"My first question is for neurotic geek with camera." He pointed at the quivering Russell. "True or False: Dogs see in color."

The photography nerd blinked as Jason writhed in his seat, spilling over with the answer.

"False." The boy answered. Hatchet gave him a venom stare.

"False _what_?" He growled, nearly making the seventeen-year-old wet his pants.

"False, SIR!" Russell stood at attention, bottom lip quivering. Hatchet snorted and stacked his quiz cards.

"Very good. This next question is for baggy-clothed, spiky haired skater let-back." Hatchet was referring to Nicol and that got him a scowl from the girl. "Give me an example of a verb."

Nicol rolled her eyes.

"Strangle." The sixteen-year-old girl returned. Hatchet nodded and pressed a button.

A recording of a crowd applauding was heard.

"Correct!" He gestured. Then the fake applause stopped. "Next question to chubby four-eyes with pasty hair." He was talking about Adam. "Spell the word "dirt"."

Adam's eyes went wide and he broke out into a cold sweat that just poured down his face. Obviously the pressure was getting to him.

"... D-… E- " And suddenly Hatchet pulled a leaver that released ten thousand volts into the restrained teens. Their electrified screams filled the entire island.

Hatchet pulled up the leaver just as Russell snapped a picture.

"Wrong, boy!" The cook laughed. "And that cost your fellow campers some of their skin!"

Adam cringed when he saw the smoke floating off of the other kids' bodies and the smell of bacon waft through the air.

"Adam!" Most of the kids complained, coughing up smoke.

"Four-eyes… You are finished. You will no longer be participating but you will still get shocked!" Hatchet laughed his head off as sheepish Adam slinked off the stage with his tail between his legs. "Skater let-back and neurotic geek, y'all advance to the next round." Nicol and Russell stepped off the stage and got high-fives from their fellow campers as they took their seats. Then Hatchet looked over at the other kids. "The questions only get harder from here. I'm gonna call up Howard, Alex and Lily."

The three teens stepped to the stage.

"Now this question is for all you thumb-suckers." Hatchet looked down at his card. "Name the four presidents whose likeness is carved on Mount Rushmore."

"I know this one! The four presidents' names are Washington, Lincoln and Roosevelt and Cher!" Howard blurted out. He got an awkward look from everyone before Hatchet pulled the leaver.

More electricity flowed through the other campers.

"It's Washington, Lincoln, Roosevelt and Jefferson; _Cher_ ain't one of 'em." Hatchet shook his head. "The three of you are finished. Go join four-eyes; you are done like dinner."

Hatchet pointed to the corner where Adam had his face in. Alex slapped Howard upside the head as he, Lily and Howard walked off the stage.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Okay. I seriously thought Cher was on Mount Rushmore." Howard shrugged at the screen. **_

_**Static.**_

Hatchet's eyes followed Alex, Howard and Lily to the Corner of Indignity.

"Some sorta crazy." Hatchet muttered, shaking his head again. "I want tattoo girl, freaky boy with the 3D glasses and girl freak up here now!"

Casey, Jason and Ce-Di hopped to the stage.

"Girl freak-" the big black man pointed a threatening finger at Ce-Di, "- tell me the two chemicals that make up water."

Ce-Di beamed, smiled and swatted the air.

"That's TOO easy! Hydrogen and oxygen!" She giggled. "Wow. I thought this was going to be hard."

Chef Hatchet gave her a _glare_.

"I'm just getting started, pill box." The big man hissed, flicking the card in his hand. "The next question is for freaky boy with the 3D glasses." That was Jason. "What Norse god is the day Thursday named after?"

Jason gave him a wide eyed look.

"Uh… Thor. Duh." The spiky haired punker shook his head. "I agree with Ce-Di; this is really easy."

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well, that was stupid." Jason rolled his eyes. "Hatchet's got some easy questions. Maybe Chris gave the dude a challenge that was more suited to his IQ. NO offense Chef-… but you're not the smartest guy in camp. You don't need super smarts to burn food."**_

_**Static.**_

That sent a wild twitch to Hatchet's eye but he forced a smile. Giving a creepy sigh through his clenched teeth, he looked at the next flash card.

"Tattoo girl-" he glared at Casey, "-when was the Declaration of Independence written?"

Casey, still looking like someone just told her that rock n' roll was dead, bowed her head and walked off without saying a word. Hatchet laughed at her as she plopped down in her seat and slammed her head onto the table. The cook pulled the leaver and the unfortunate campers were electrocuted.

"Girl freak and freaky boy with the 3D glasses, you two advance." Hatchet shooed them off of the stage. "And for my last two victims of round one, sunshine and screwball."

Kassie and Conroy, the only unquestioned campers left jumped on the stage.

"All right sunshine-" Hatchet drew a card. "Tell me what the hardest naturally occurring substance in the world is."

Kassie swallowed as her eyes fell to the floor. Jason and Ce-Di were nearly in convulsions, the answer burning in their brains.

"Uh… can I-… can I call on someone in the audience?" The bubbly fifteen-year-old peeped. Hatchet shook his head.

"Nope. But _I_ can." The big man gave a wicked smile. That merited many complaining groans from the kids who had lost in the first round.

"You mean we could have called on someone in the audience?!" Alex barked. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Hatchet shrugged.

"I like seein' you whiny kids get electrocuted." He gave another smile. Then his eyes fixed on Lily. "Shy girl! You will answer sunshine's question!" Lily's head sunk between her shoulders. "And if you answer it wrong, everyone will be electrocuted! Fun, huh, kiddies?"

Some teens were crying and/or calling for their mamas. Lily took in a big breath.

"Diamonds?" She peeped. A bell rang through the air.

"That's right!" Hatchet cheered, waving the flash card above his head and then he reverted pack to his angry, scary self. "Sunshine, you advance. Next, screwball." The man looked Conroy in the eye as he drew another card. "Here's a subject you're a professional in. Does natural gas have an odor?"

Conroy blinked at Hatchet.

"I'm not a professional in the field of natural chemicals!" He argued. Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"You smell like a dead fish wrapped in a sweat sock. Answer the question, you smelly sock-puppet." The cook tapped the card on the podium.

"Uh-… Yyyyyyyeeeeeees-no." Conroy said, shrugging. Hatchet quirked an eyebrow.

"Which is it? Yes or no?" The ex-convict cook questioned.

"I want you to call on somebody!" The fifteen-year-old wannabe stuntman raised his hand.

"No! Just guess. We all need a good laugh." Hatchet was starting to get irritated. Conroy pursed his lips and looked at the ceiling.

"Uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" He opened his mouth and held up his finger. Everyone leaned in to hear his answer. "Uuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

Hatchet slapped his face and Conroy kept making stupid noises. Then he heard Chris laugh from the kitchen.

"You're doin' great, dude!" Chris was watching from the buffet window and gave his friend a thumbs-up. Hatchet glared at him.

"SCREWBALL!" Hatchet roared, shutting Conroy up. "Answer the question before I slather you in barbecue sauce and feed you to the bears!"

"Cool!" Conroy threw his hands in the air. The sinister chef face-palmed as Conroy was still making stupid noises.

"The answer is "NO"!" Hatchet roared. "Now get your annoyin' butt _off_ of the stage!"

Kassie ran off the stage but Conroy stood there.

"So… this means I am going to get fed to the bears?" Hatchet threw a cleaver at the fifteen-year-old and that got him off the stage. As the other kids cowered or giggled, the easily infuriated cook looked at Chris.

"This is stupid. You TV hosts on some sort of special medication?!" The big black man threw his hands in the air. Chris nodded, gave a big smile and another thumbs-up.

Hatchet huffed and looked out at all the other kids.

"Six of you advance to the second round and the other… will not." The cook gave another evil smile. "So you guys will be electrocuted for FREE! One of the few perks I get as the cook on this show is the suffering of you kids."

"Isn't reality TV great!" Chris cheered from the kitchen.

Round two!

"Now this round is multiple choice." Hatchet gestured lazily, clearly not impressed with any sort of TV hosting that didn't involve bossing the teens around. "And I will only call two campers at a time up here; the one who answers correctly will advance but the other will lose. Those who didn't get past the first round, you're all stupid and brainless and going to sit this one out." The cook rolled his eyes and stood straight. "Let's get to that, maggots. I call up camera geek and sunshine."

"Kassie was _just_ up there!" Obviously, Alex was trying to be a good boyfriend by defending Kassie. But he was just peeving Chef off and getting himself on the black man's bad side.

"Are you host for today? Are you up here dealing with eleven whiny, over-privileged teens? ARE YOU THE BOSS OF ME?!" Hatchet roared at Alex making the budding artist and writer yelp like a little girl.

"No sir!" The seventeen-year-old boy peeped, trying to hide under the table.

"Darn right." Hatchet seemed to have perked up now that he got a good yell out.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Alex is a good boyfriend." Kassie smiled, doting over her newly acquired squeeze. "He speaks up for me, he opens doors and pulls out my seat for me. The last challenge he won that two week pantry raid thingy and he snuck in and got a big dinner for me and him! He's SO awesome."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Okay… Chef is scary. I've been trying to fool myself into thinking he's nothing but a non-threatening camp cook who'd rather be somewhere else but I can't!" Alex looked like he was about to puke. "I almost lost my head last night trying to get Kassie some dinner! That man can throw a cleaver like it's nobody's business! Seriously, I think I'm missing some hair!" He patted down his scalp to see if Hatchet hacked off some hair with his awesome knife skills. "He's an ex-convict right? My guess is he wasn't in prison for fraud or something like that. He probably killed a man… with a cleaver."**_

_**Static.**_

Kassie and Russell took the stage.

"All right pipsqueaks. Let's see what you've got." Hatchet held up a flashcard. "What founding father was knocked unconscious while attempting to electrocute a turkey? Oh, this is fun." He gave an evil smile. "Is it (A) George Washington (B) Benjamin Franklin or (C) Sir Isaac Newton?"

Russell and Kassie glanced at each other, both looking stumped.

"B." The seventeen-year-old photography nerd said. A bell rang.

"Correct! Camera nerd wins! Sunshine, hit the bleachers." Hatchet gestured for her seat. Kassie left the stage looking disappointed.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Well Isaac Newton wasn't a founding father and so he wasn't a candidate." Russell shrugged at the screen. "Electricity didn't seem like Washington's "thing". Franklin was left. It was just a lucky guess."**_

_**Static.**_

"Okay. I want skater let-back and freaky boy with the 3D glasses up here. NOW!" Chef barked. Nicol and Jason scrambled for the stage. Clearing his throat, Hatchet asked the next question. "How many of the nine planets have moons? Is it (A) three (B) nine or (C) seven?"

"There are _nine_ planets?" Nicol questioned, looking at her boyfriend. She got the buzzer.

"Incorrect! The correct answer is C! Freaky boy with the 3D glasses wins!" The cook cheered. Jason looked at his girlfriend looking like he didn't want to win.

Nicol just shrugged and kissed Jason on the cheek. That was met by a bunch of "Aww"s from the rest of the campers and a sob from Casey.

"Okay, okay." Hatchet rolled his eyes. "Get off the stage. NOW!"

Jason and Nicol ran off the stage.

"Next up, screwball and girl freak!" The brawny black man gestured. Conroy and Ce-Di were called up.

Conroy watched Ce-Di stop twirling her fingers in Howard's hair, much to the rich boy's disdain, and skip up to the stage, completely ignoring him. The fifteen-year-old was sad and his bottom lip quivered.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I miss Ce-Di. I want her back." Conroy's bottom lip quivered.**_

_**Static.**_

Ce-Di and Conroy came to the stage, the boy looking depressed while the girl was "seemingly" unaware of it.

"What sea creature can have an eye measuring sixteen inches across, the largest in the animal kingdom? (A) An elephant (B) a cassowary or (C) a giant squid?" Hatchet read off the card.

"C! The giant squid!" Ce-Di chirped out before Conroy could open his mouth. The bell rang.

"Correct. Girl freak, you win. Screwball, you lose." The cook called out. Ce-Di pranced off of the stage and sat down next to Howard, setting her head on his shoulder.

Conroy, on the other hand, looked like someone just tore out his heart and stomped on it. So upset, the boy fell off the stage and onto his face and bawled like a baby. As the other teens looked on, Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"There's no crying on my show, screwball. Man up and sit down." Hatchet shook his head. Conroy crawled to his seat, still a blubbering mess.

Round three!

Jason, Ce-Di and Russell were all up on the stage in the last round of the game.

"Welcome to round three, kiddies!" Hatchet gestured reading off of a card. "This round is sudden elimination! That means that there will be no Campfire Ceremony and no voting. Just a one-way ticket to the Boat of Losers and off of the island." The cook paused and looked over to the kitchen. "You write this yourself, Chris?"

The TV host sitting in the kitchen eating popcorn and watching the show nodded.

"Like it? It took me two seconds to write." Chris McClean gave a sarcastic smile and laughed. Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"Getting back to the challenge…" The black man looked at the three kids. "This round will test your speed and your mental… prowess. These questions are much more difficult. The first camper to five wins." Then he got out a flashcard and cleared his throat.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Bring it on! These questions are easy! I'll pass this for sure!" Jason pumped a fist.**_

_**Static.**_

"What three terms are represented in Newton's second law of motion F = ma?" Hatchet questioned. The campers in the audience gave gasps; these questions _were_ hard!

"Force, mass and acceleration!" Ce-Di shouted. She got a bell and a point.

"Correct. One point for girl freak." And one point was written on a chalk board by Chris under Ce-Di's name while he was still in the kitchen. Hatchet continued. "What is the U.S. equivalent of 0.45 kilograms?"

"A pound!" Jason called out. One bell ring and one point.

"Good. One point for freaky boy with the 3D glasses." Hatchet nodded toward Chris, who doodled down the score. Russell was starting to sweat. "What sticky sweetener was traditionally used as an antiseptic ointment for cuts and burns?"

"Honey!" Jason shouted.

"And another point for the freaky boy with the 3D glasses." Chris made the appropriate tally. "What famous document begins: "When in the course of human events..."?"

"The Declaration of Independence!" Ce-Di called out.

"Correct. Another point for girl freak." Chris made another mark. "What was a gladiator armed with, in addition to a dagger and spear?"

"A net!" Jason shouted.

"Yup. Another point for him, Chris." Hatchet called to the kitchen. The TV host drew another point. "What so-called "war" spawned the dueling slogans "Better Dead Than RED" and "Better Red Than Dead" in the 1950's?"

"The Cold War!" Russell shouted. The bell rung and the photography geek got a point.

"Finally! One point for the camera nerd." Hatchet drew another card as Chris adjusted the score. "What single name is more commonly applied to Holy Roman Emperor Charles the Great?"

There was a short pause. Jason and Ce-Di looked like they were thinking hard while Russell was totally stumped.

"Charlemagne?" The seventeen-year-old punker said, quirking a brow.

"Correct. Another one for the freaky boy with the 3D glasses." The cook nodded. Another point was added to Jason. "So we have Jason 4, Ce-Di 2 and Russell 1. Next question: What type of vessel was powered by a hand-cranked propeller when first used in combat in 1176?"

"The submarine!" Ce-Di shouted.

"Indeed. One point for girl freak." Hatchet said. Chris marked another point below Ce-Di's name. "What creature proved to be much faster than a horse in a 1927 race in Sydney, Australia?"

"The kangaroo!" Jason called out. Then a bevy of bells sounded while confetti rained from the ceiling.

"We have a winner!" Hatchet declared. Jason threw his arms in the air, enjoying the shower of confetti and bells. And then suddenly everything stopped. "So pack your bags Jason. You've won an all expense paid trip off of the island!"

Like a needle scratching off of a record, silence rang through the mess hall. Jason blinked.

"What?" The seventeen-year-old punker questioned. Hatchet gave him a smile.

"You won. Now get off the island." The cook repeated.

"WHAT?!" Nicol roared. "You said the first one to five wins!"

"I know, but I didn't say what they won. Freaky boy with the 3D glasses won his way off of the island. Congratulations!" Hatchet clapped his hands. Then he turned and walked off the stage. "That was lame."

And Chef Hatchet disappeared into the kitchen. Chris came out, laughing.

"You heard Hatchet, Jason." The TV host was smiling like he always did. "Pack your bags and he'll meet you at the Dock of Shame."

Jason looked angry.

"This _ain't_ cool, Chris!" He spat. "I was tricked! I demand to see my lawy-!" And suddenly a cleaver flew through the air and stuck to the wall just above Jason's head. "I'm gone!"

And with that the seventeen-year-old ran for the door like the room was on fire.

"Get us out of these restraints! Chris!" Howard shouted as the TV host disappeared back into the kitchen.

About ten minuets later, the rest of the campers were watching Nicol and Jason say their goodbyes as the Boat of Losers waited to carry Jason off to parts unknown. Though they couldn't hear any of the conversation, the other teens knew the couple was taking it hard.

"That's a really big bummer." Lily spoke. Adam nodded.

"They were so in love." Kassie breathed, getting choked up as she hugged Alex. Howard huffed.

"Yeah, well. That's what this island does to love: sheds and shatters it." The rich boy commented, deeply annoyed. "I just wish Ce-Di would have won. She's a royal pain in my butt."

The other teens shot Howard a glare.

"You really are heartless, aren't you?" Alex growled. The seventeen-year-old rich boy rolled his eyes.

Speaking of the devil, Ce-Di came running up to everyone holding something in her hands.

"What do you have there, Ce-Di?" Russell asked. Ce-Di beamed holding the stick tied with string, yarn, ribbons and the occasional candy wrapper that she found in the trash.

"This is a wedding present to my baby-snoogie-woogie-oogie!" And she hugged Howard. Howard's eyes were wide.

"I'm not married!" He threw his hands in the air, disgusted that Ce-Di was hugging him again. Ce-Di giggled.

"Yes you are! To _me_! Don't you remember in the bathroom? We're _married_!" Howard looked like someone dropped an eel into his pants. The other campers were stifling giggles while others were laughing out loud.

"Are you _insane_?!" The seventeen-year-old prissy boy roared, pushing Ce-Di off of him. "I have _NO_ interest in-!"

But before he could finish Howard was hit upside the head with a dead fish. Howard fell to the ground only to get mercilessly wailed on by Conroy.

"Stay-!" Whack, whack, whack! "Away-!" Whack, whack, whack, whack, whack! "From-!" Whack, whack, whack, whack! "MY CE-DI!"

WHACK, WHACK with a dead fish! Crotch hit! Conroy beat the stuffing out of Howard and the fish into mincemeat. Finally the fifteen-year-old hit Howard one last time before turning to Ce-Di.

"Screeble izzble fibz nazle." He told her, his head bowed. As the other campers looked at each other, tears welled up in Ce-Di's blue-grey eyes.

"Oh! Cheechbo MOSY isclue _mont_!" Then the fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl threw her arms around Conroy and hugged him hopelessly.

The two strange fifteen-year-olds walked off, leaving the other campers to be confused.

"What just happened?" Adam questioned, looking at Lily.

Russell leaned down and poked Howard with a stick.

"I think she just divorced Howard." The photography nerd voiced. Howard moaned.

"And that's what I will call karma, Howie." Alex remarked. The other campers laughed.

Meanwhile, on the girls' cabin's porch, Casey was sitting by herself and picking on the guitar that Chris gave her. Feeling melancholy since her breakup from Allister and Chris, the seventeen-year-old strummed out a sad tune that seemed to fit more than just her situation.

"_She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too"  
_

Casey couldn't get her mind off of Allister and how horribly she broke his heart. He wasn't the only one suffering; Casey felt like her heart would spill out of chest at any moment and into her puddle of tears.

_"It's a long day living in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy cos I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart"_

Chris stood on the other side of the girls' cabin, listening to Casey sing and play her guitar. Though he was known for his sadistic and sarcastic side, the TV host had a few attributes that no one suspected he possessed; patience being one of them. Casey would get over her grieving and snap back to herself. As corny, worn out, cliché and cheesy as it sounds, he would wait for her to come back to him.

"_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'"_

Nicol embraced Jason, fighting tears that wanted to come. It was a little silly; it wasn't like he was going to die, just leave the island. Jason held his girlfriend whom he never would have met if he hadn't of come here. He was disappointed that he was kicked off; okay, _tricked_ off the show.

_"All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Boulevard  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts"_

Kassie and Alex were in the mess hall laughing as they scored some snacks. The two lovebirds couldn't get enough of each other and took as much time as they could to spend together.

"_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'"_

Conroy and Ce-Di had reconstructed their relationship, much to Norbert, the Wooly Beaver's dismay.

"_Free fallin', now I'm a, free fallin', now I'm a  
Free fallin', now I'm a, free fallin', now I'm a"_

Lily and Adam were roasting marshmallows around a small fire, laughing as they told stories and Russell snapped pictures.

"_I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
Gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while"_

Howard was still trying to peel the chunks of dead fish out of his hair. At least Ce-Di was off of his back now.

"_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'"_

Nicol and Jason didn't want to let go when the time came for Jason to be hauled off of the island. With her eyes misty, Nicol watched her boyfriend hop on the Boat of Losers. As the distance and darkness grew between them, Nicol realized how alone she was.

"_And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'" _

So yeah, call it the crowning cliché but at Casey finished her song, Chris stood from leaning on the cabin and listened to the girl walk into the building. She shut off the light and left the TV host in darkness. But Chris smiled. He'd wait and she'd come back into his arms. The TV host then walked off into the woods, toward his trailer.

* * *

Review! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	25. Bungle On Boney Island

Hello everyone! CJzilla here with the next chapter for Youth Tour! In this update, the final ten teens are on their way to Boney Islnd for a camping trip. They have to deal with the rivalry with Chris and Howard boiling over, monstrous prehistoric beasts, curses and Boney Island. Will all make it back? The ones that do return, are they still sane? And what of Chris and Hatchet? Was their one day vacation free of trouble? Find out.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love, hate... review.

* * *

Chapter 19

_Bungle On Boney Island_

It was another day at Camp Wanawanaka. The morning was unusually boring and gloomy. Casey and Nicol were still inconsolable for losing their respective squeezes. Conroy was ignoring his Wooly Beaver, much to its despair, and paying his attention to Ce-Di. Ce-Di has stopped chasing Howard, which provided a lot of entertainment, and enjoyed being waited on hand and foot by Conroy. With Casey and Howard, Conroy and Ce-Di being abnormally tame, the camp was very quiet.

But there were four kids trying to put some fun in their morning.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Russell chanted as Adam wolfed down a smoothie that had all of Chef Hatchet's breakfast items in it. Kassie and Alex watched the sixteen-year-old drink that lumpy drink.

"That's gross." Alex made a face, one hand holding a sandwich and the other around Kassie's waist. His bubbly fifteen-year-old girlfriend giggled.

"It's cool! Look how fast Adam's chuggin'!" Kassie had a big smile on her face. "It reminds me of my competitions back home."

Alex quirked a brow.

"Competitions?" The artist repeated. Then Kassie realized what she just spilled.

"Uh-… I mean it _is_ totally gross." She gave him a big smile that she used to try and hide her blunder. It didn't work.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"-And then she said something about competitions but when I asked her about it, she tried to change the subject." Alex looked at the ceiling of the outhouse. "I wonder what she competed in and why she's so secretive about that. I wanna find out. The basis of any relationship is honesty and if this secret she's keeping is hurting her, I want to help her."**_

_**  
Static.**_

"No, no. You said competitions. What did you compete in?" Alex asked. Kassie's lips retreated into her mouth; this was obviously something she didn't want to spill.

"Uh- I gotta go to the bathroom!" The fifteen-year-old jumped out of Alex's arms. Just then Adam gave a loud burp, having completely chugged the smoothie.

The sixteen-year-old patriot slammed the pitcher down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Adam then smiled at Russell.

"Pay up, bro." He held open his hand. The seventeen-year-old photography nerd grumbled and dug in his pocket.

Russell slapped a squished Twinkie in Adam's outstretched hand. Alex made a face, forgetting about Kassie's mystery.

"You did all that… for a _Twinkie_?" The budding artist and writer questioned. Adam smiled proudly.

"Yup." He chirped. Alex glanced at Kassie.

Just then they heard footsteps up the stairs to the mess hall. To Kassie's distain, in trudged Casey with Howard right behind her.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"And BOOM! There went the peace and quiet." Kassie folded her arms tight and glared at the screen. "Casey and all of her drama guarantees the morning's going to suck for the rest of us." She gave the camera a royally miffed look. "I don't like Casey. She such a snob that she can't take a reality check! What a loser. This island would be much better without her here."**_

_**Static.**_

The fifteen-year-old girl shot the rocker chick a venom glare which Casey readily returned. The seventeen-year-old parked her butt on the farthest table from the bubbly girl and looked out the window. Alex watched his girlfriend fold her arms tight and glare at the blue-haired girl.

"Kassie." The artist put his hand on her shoulder, snapping out of her rile. Kassie glanced up at Alex before she frowned and returned her eyes to glaring at Casey.

Howard looked at Russell and Adam and he made a face.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one bored today." The seventeen-year-old rich kid rolled his eyes. Adam looked at his Twinkie and shrugged.

"C'mon, Howard!" Adam said. "There's a lot of stuff to do! Why don't you go lie on the beach? Isn't that the stuff you rich people do anyway?"

Howard made a disgusted face.

"Of course, but have you SEEN the beach? It's full of garbage! I will not lie on a beach that's full of garbage." The prissy boy folded his arms defiantly. "It's disgusting."

Adam sighed.

"I'm bored too." He dropped his head to the table. "I think we all are."

They all heard a sigh and Casey stand from her chair. The gloomy rocker chick made a break for the door. Howard zipped in front of her and braced himself against the doorframe.

"Oh, no you don't." He told her, blocking her path. Casey gritted her teeth.

"Get out of my way, Howard." She growled, not at all happy that he wouldn't let her leave.

"No!" Howard returned. "I'm not letting you leave."

Casey frowned but wasn't angry enough to shove him.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Casey's gotta buck up." Howard looked at the screen. Then he rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes; tell me I'm soft, tell me I'm a lovesick fool and tell me I'm outta my gourd but you have to see like I do. Casey's my archenemy; she can drive me to be a knife-wielding homicidal maniac and the sick part is… when she's so down like she is now, I'd give anything to hear her tell me I'm a rich snob with a control complex." He rolled his baby-blue eyes again. "Pathetic, I know. But if I get her to come out of that funk, her and I might go back to the way we were just after the masked men challenge." Howard quivered. "She broke up with Chris too, you know."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Casey sat there, her face in her hands. "Just let me be sad. Is that too much to ask?"**_

_**Static.**_

Just then Casey saw Chris walk up the steps to the mess hall. The TV host flashed her a smile and her face softened. Looking back at the annoying rich boy, Casey flicked his nose and returned to her seat. Howard watched her sit before he heard Chris clear his throat from behind him. The rich boy jumped five feet in the air.

"Mornin' Howard." Chris smiled at him. "Thanks for holding the door for me. I didn't know you cared."

Howard smoldered and stepped aside.

"I _wasn't_." He snapped. "And I don't."

The TV host gave a chuckle before he walked into the mess hall. The man looked over the teens in the room and grinned.

"Welcome to the final ten, everybody! You've all worked hard to get here so I think it would be fair to reward you." Chris beamed. The teens lit up, smiles on their faces. "But before I divulge today's super awesome, super exciting challenge, I need to get everyone else here."

With that he walked to the kitchen, where Hatchet was sharpening his knives. Then the loud speakers squealed.

"Lily, Conroy, Nicol and Ce-Di! Report to the mess hall right away! Your next challenge awaits!" The TV host's voice carried over the speakers.

Chris then walked back out into the cafeteria and smiled at everyone.

"You going to give us any hints, Chris?" Adam asked, smiling. The TV host shrugged.

"Why not? You need to mentally prepare yourselves anyway." Chris tapped his head, making the campers glance at each other and swallow hard. "You guys are going on a camping trip."

The teens blinked at him.

"Camping?" Russell repeated, quirking a brow. "Haven't we been doing that?"

Chris shook his head.

"No. Not at all. You pampered teens have been staying at a summer _camp._" The man grinned that cocky grin. Howard scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm an expert on being pampered, Chris." The seventeen-year-old rich boy pointed to himself. "And I can tell you that risking bear attacks, surviving food that has likely given us all parasites and sleeping in those drafty shacks _daily_ is NOT considered pampering."

It appeared that Chris was having a hard time holding in a big laugh.

"But you kids have the protection of Chef Hatchet and I, someone to prepare food and warmth for you." The TV host added. "But once you take away electricity and indoor plumbing, seemingly civilized and pampered teens start reverting back to a primeval state." He gave Howard a glance before smiling again. "Which is good news for ratings."

Howard just stuck his nose in the air.

"It's going to take a little more than a day out in the wild to-" The snobby rich boy began.

"I said camping trip. Meaning, you'll be spending the night over there." Chris interrupted a sadistic shadow covering over his chiseled face. The teens in the room gave him a wide-eyed look.

"What do you mean "over there"?" Alex peered at the TV host. McClean just smiled widely, trying to hold in a laugh.

Just then Conroy and Ce-Di walked in; well, actually, Ce-Di had Conroy's legs and Conroy was "walking" with his hands. The classic human wheel barrel.

"Hi everyone!" The spazzy blond walked Conroy over to the table where Adam and Russell were sitting. In the process, she slammed her boyfriend's face into the table, making it jerk. "Ooo. Sorry, snuggie!"

Conroy was on his feet in a flash but had a big, flat, red mark on his face.

"I'm all right!" The oriental boy chirped, puffing out his chest. "That was fun! I should walk on my hands more often."

Ce-Di hugged her boyfriend and giggled.

"Walk on your hands in a dress, Conroy, and I'd call it fun for everyone." Chris told the fifteen-year-old wannabe daredevil. Conroy saluted and then looked at the girls.

"Does anyone have a dress?" He called out. Kassie shook her head and Casey gave a dry laugh.

"Why don't you check Chris's closet, Conroy?" Howard returned, a mocking smile twisting his face as he looked at the TV host. "I'm sure he'd have a dress."

Chris just rolled his dark eyes.

"And he'd find sunless tanner, heels and a bra in your closet, Howard." The TV host returned, smiling and running a hand through his hair. The kids laughed.

Howard scoffed.

"Isn't that your forte, McClean?" He fired back. "Since you wear more makeup than all girls on this island combined."

"Oooo"s from the teens in the room.

"I'm mildly disturbed that you are suddenly a whiz on what I have in my closet, Philips." Chris returned, looking at his nails. "You should be more concerned with your wardrobe. Pink shirt with white pants? You're not in Beverly Hills anymore."

A cross look surfaced on Howard's pretty face.

"And we're not at a thirty-year high-school reunion, McClean." The seventeen-year-old retorted. "It's time to put away the hair transplants and arthritic ointment, old man."

_That_… was uncalled for and just as Lily and Nicol walked in. The teens gave Howard a wide eyed gape while stealing glances at Chris. At reading his rival's face, Howard knew he had finally gotten under that thick, cocky exterior. Chris looked irked.

"What? Are you going to blame the musky smell of your adult diaper on your new "cutting edge" cologne?" The rich boy said, an evil Grinch-like smile curling on his face. Chris's face twisted with anger. "Aw! Did you forget what we were talking about? Here's a hint: it has something to do with your dentures clattering when you talk."

"I am old enough to be tried as an adult for murder, Howard." Chris growled. "Unlike you, who has to get rides to parties by your mom."

Howard stood from his seat and crossed his arms, smirking defiantly.

"Watch your blood pressure. Your oxygen machine is back at your trailer." The seventeen-year-old fired back.

"Pretty tough talk from a mall rat so far away from his home and friends." Chris couldn't shake off the teen's comments and took a step closer.

"And pretty sharp for an old snake with no fangs." Howard balled a fist taking a step forward, inviting Chris's challenge. Just before things started to get physical, Casey jumped in front of Howard.

"Stop it." The rocker chick growled firmly. Then she turned to Chris. "Both of you."

Then Kassie scoffed.

"This is all your fault, _Casey_!" The bubbly fifteen-year-old accused, pointed at the blue-haired girl. Casey looked genuinely surprised.

"How is it my fault, Kassie?" She barked back. "I'm trying to STOP it here!"

Kassie gave her a death glare.

"Every time you slither out of your coffin, these two have to prove that they're better than each other!" The girl pointed at Chris and Howard. "It's always like this! Why don't you go back to your Sturgis rock show and leave us alone?!"

A blush came over Casey's face as she took a quick glance at Chris. Then she got angry.

"You wanna go another round?!" She snarled, stomping toward her female rival. Kassie took a fighting stance.

"_Any_time, _any_where, Casey! I'll give you another black eye so you'll have a matching _pair_." The fifteen-year-old shot back. Casey nearly lunged forward when she felt someone clamp onto her arms.

It was Howard AND Chris.

"Easy." She heard the Chris's voice next to her head. The seventeen-year-old boy and TV host pulled her back across the room and pushed her into a chair.

Casey grunted angrily and yanked her arms out of their grasps. She turned her back to both of them and glared out the window.

Alex sat Kassie down in a chair and gave her a firm look. The fifteen-year-old girl huffed, folded her arms and looked at the floor.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"That was intense." Lily looked at the screen with big blue eyes.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"WHAT'S in the water?!" Alex gestured. "Everyone's suddenly got a short fuse! Even Kassie! She's like the most long-suffering girl I've ever known!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Okay… I could have handled that better." Chris gave the camera a guilty look. "But Howard is seriously a prissy firestarter. And I let him make me look bad in front of Chef, the campers and Casey."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Well…" Howard looked unruffled. "At least I know how to get under Chris's skin. He nearly had me thinking he was unbreakable. And maybe I do get a little extra mouthy when Casey's around. Chris needs to be put in his place and to know that he's no longer top banana here."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Kassie shook her head, staring at the floor of the outhouse with a forlorn look on her face. "I don't know what got into me. Howard opened a can of worms first but I fed the fire. This is not like me. Now I look like a argument prone girl with a complex for types of girls like Casey. What does Alex think of me now?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Adam and I had fifty bucks riding on Chris." Russell smiled at the screen. "That was a very awesome word fight. They should put Howard and Chris on tour and sell tickets. I'd totally see it again."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"In my opinion, Chris had it coming to him." Nicol frowned at the screen. "He messes with us, it's about time Howard puts a bee in his pants."**_

_**Static.**_

"All right." Chris finally said, looking irritated. "We've all had our fill of boredom and time on this island. I'd rather be in Maui with a drink in my hand but I have responsibilities with you teens. Let's get back to the way things were before the word fight. All right?" The teens gave nods. "Good." Chris inhaled, trying to calm down. "Now about your challenge. You kids are on your way to Boney Island for a two-day camping trip."

The kids shook their heads.

"A day and one night you must spend on the forbidden island. We will supply the tents and three matches but that's all the supplies you've got." Chris continued. "You will be monitored via the cameras taping your every move. If we see something that requires intervention, we will take the action." Then he smiled. "You guys are the final ten. Congratulations. As your numbers drop, the closer the finish line becomes. The aim of this game is to survive. Remember, it's every camper for themselves. And another thing, you teens have five minuets to grab whatever you feel will help you in your survival. I'd pack light and smart." The TV host looked at his watch. "Your time starts… now. See you at the docks."

And every camper scrambled for the door. As soon as they were all running for their cabins, Chris frowned and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by Hatchet, his beefy arms crossed with a cleaver in hand.

"_Nice_, Chris." He said sarcastically, a disappointed look on his ex-convict features. Chris's frown deepened.

"Shut up." And he marched off to the meat-locker to get the matches.

Five minuets later, all teens were down at the docks, loading their stuff into their worn out canoes. Chris and Hatchet approached the teens carrying the tents, matches and whistles. That got the adults some crazy looks from the teens.

"What's with the whistles?" Lily questioned as Hatchet heaped the stuff into her arms. The cook gave her a wicked grin.

"To ward of the… animals." He smiled. "I suggest you get that fire started right away; that's the best way to keep the bigger beasties away."

Lily's blue eyes were the size of dinner plates as he looked scared enough to puke.

"It's going to be dark soon. Set up camp as soon as possible while you still can see." Chris called at the kids. The campers nodded.

His eyes traced over the kids to see if they were ready to launch. Chris's glance fell on Casey, who was taking off her biker boots. He walked over to her and stood above her.

"Good luck." He said holding out her tent and provisions to her. Casey ignored him, grabbed her boots and her tent and tossed them into her canoe. "My advice is to stick to the south side of the island, where we can spot you easier."

The seventeen-year-old glared back at him before pushing her canoe to the water. Chris saw that cherry red guitar next to her duffle bag and sighed as he raised the whistle to his lips.

"On your mark… get set… GO!" And the TV host blew on his whistle. The kids shoved their canoes into the water and jumped inside.

They paddled like madmen to the island, jockeying for the best camping spot. As soon as they were far enough away, Hatchet stretched.

"Time for some siesta. I'm napping. Tell me when the first camper is eaten." The brawny black man turned and wandered off toward the mess hall. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Right behind you, buddy." The TV host walked after his friend, hoping for something to drink to get the sour taste out of his mouth.

The first teen on the island was Alex. He helped Kassie out of their canoe and quickly grabbed their stuff. With a quick look around, Alex set his sights on the south end of the island, just like Chris had recommended.

"Lily!" Kassie called to the fifteen-year-old shy girl, pulling her canoe onto the island. "C'mon!"

The little alliance between Kassie, Alex and Lily led them to automatically team up. As the other campers pulled to shore, they grouped. Howard hopped out of his canoe and immediately took control of the situation.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Since Alex, Kassie and Lily are all ready an unofficial alliance, I'm stuck with all the other losers plus Casey." Howard rolled his eyes. "Just one look at Adam, Russell, Conroy, Nicol and Ce-Di, I knew that this camping trip was going to suck… big time. It's going to take some professional manipulation to get all of these clueless dummies to do what I say."**_

_**Static.**_

"All right everyone! We've got to get to the south side of the island, set camp and start a fire! Let's-!" Howard began just as Alex interrupted him.

"We don't have to split up." The seventeen-year-old artist shrugged as he strapped on two big satchels. "We're all going in the same direction anyway. Let's just move together."

Howard looked over his shoulder and tried not to give Alex a glare. The artist was doing a fine job of becoming leader; a right that _only_ Howard should possess. The rich boy needed to play this situation carefully lest he be exiled from the group.

"Good idea, Alex!" Howard choked out, lying through his teeth. "We'll follow you." He looked back at the teens behind him. "That sound good to all of you?"

The other kids nodded and started grabbing their stuff. Howard then caught Casey slowly putting her biker boots back on. Huffing at how irritating it would be to lag behind as Alex spearheaded the camping trip, the rich boy moved toward the girl. The seventeen-year-old rocker chick slipped the heavy duty shoelace through the clamps of her boot and slowly snapped them.

"You're gonna have to move a little faster than that, Casey." She heard Howard's voice above her. A frown hit her mouth as she didn't even look up at him. "I don't want you left behind."

That got Casey to snap her eyes up at him.

"Why don't you worry about fudging the other campers, Howard? Hmm? Because I'm not following you or anyone else." She growled. Howard's baby blue eyes widened.

"You can't go off _alone_! You're gonna get _eaten_ by the freaky things that are on this forsaken island!" He threw his hands in the air. Snapping on her right boot, the girl stood.

"I'll take my chances. If anything crosses me, I'll skin it and make it into mittens. That includes other campers. Got it?" Casey hissed, pointing a finger in the boy's face. Howard frowned at her.

"If this is about what happened in the mess hall-" He folded his arms across his skinny chest. Casey turned back to her boat, giving him a cold shoulder.

"I'm aiming to survive, Howard. Now let me do that, without you." She bit, hauling her bag, guitar and duffle bag onto her shoulders. Without a second look, Casey took the path that led to the northern part of the island.

The other campers watched her go, no one daring to try to change her mind.

"She's bait!" Adam swallowed. "Live bait!"

Howard shook his head.

"Casey's made her decision; now let's stick to ours and go to the south side of the island." The rich boy was in a sour mood as he grabbed his bags. The nine teens took off down the southern path.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I know she's going through some sort of funk right now, but Casey's letting it get to her head." Russell pointed at his temple. "She's an idiot! She can't possibly survive alone out here!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I want to get a fire going as soon as possible." Adam said. "We need the light, warmth and something to cook our food on. Basic survival stuff… That and I'm hungry."**_

_**Static.**_

As the nine campers moved through the worn southern path, they all stopped to take a breather about halfway around the island. So far, they had to trek another mile before they got to their destination. They all took their breaks in their own unique ways.

"This place is even more disgusting than camp." Howard made a face as he saw animal poop scattered everywhere. "I refuse to sit where an animal's bathroom is."

He motioned for the nearest rock to him. The other campers rolled their eyes.

"Then you're going to have a really hard time tonight, Howie." Nicol sneered. "We have to sleep on the ground. So the floor of your vinyl tent will have to do."

Howard shuttered.

"What I wouldn't give for one of my servants to be here." He went on, heaping his bag to the ground. "I wouldn't have to compact my spine hauling all of this survival junk."

"You're really roughing it, Howard." Alex said sarcastically, rolling his hazel eyes. He kept his eyes on the lake that could be seen from the path.

Kassie was sitting on the rock across from him and was watching him with sad crystal blue eyes.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Ever since this morning and the argument I had with Casey, Alex won't even look at me." Kassie sighed. "I have to fix this as soon as possible!"**_

_**Static.**_

"Hey!" Lily came running back to the group. She had to use the bathroom and found a cool looking stick. "Check it out!"

Kassie looked over her shoulder at her friend. She saw the strange looking stick in Lily's hand.

"A walking stick?" Kassie quirked a brow. Lily beamed.

"Cool huh?" She held it out to the bubbly fifteen-year-old. "It's got this knot at the top of it that looks like a rose! I found it over-"

When Lily raised the stick above her head, everyone heard a deafening CRASH! Suddenly a rouge boulder fell from the hillside above and smashed toward the teens. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way as the big rock crashed down the hill. It soon started a rockslide, carrying smaller stones, timber and mud. The campers could only watch as the dirt-slide covered the path, blocking their way to their campsite.

"Is everyone all right?!" Alex called out, looking over everyone.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Howard was freaking. Nicol growled.

"That's what a dictionary would call a rockslide, stupid!" The sixteen-year-old punker snarled. Too bad she wasn't close enough or else she'd hit him.

"Where's Conroy?" Alex's hazel eyes were wide, glancing over the other campers. "And Ce-Di?"

Sure enough, both campers were missing.

"Ce-Di was right beside me!" Lily pointed to the other side of the landslide. "She was peeing in the bush right next to-"

Suddenly Ce-Di dropped down from a nearby tree, Conroy under her arm like a football. Everyone jumped.

"Conroy! Ce-Di!" Adam held his heart. "What the heck were you two doing in that tree?"

The fifteen-year-old oriental kid shrugged.

"I was just trying to get our bearings." Conroy responded. "And then Ce-Di dropped in from outta nowhere."

Ce-Di suddenly dropped her boyfriend, ran around the group three times and suddenly stopped. She flopped to the dirt, grabbed the nearest leaf and put it to her cheek as she listened to the ground. Humming thoughtfully, the girl stood.

"I'm sensing that there is some powerful black juju among us." The frizzy girl looked back at the bewildered campers. The other teens were staring at her.

"Juju?" Russell repeated, his eyebrow quirked from behind his Buddy Holly glasses.

"What are you talking about, Ce-Di?" Howard barked. Ce-Di zipped into the rich boy's personal space and stared at him.

"Dark juju. Bad _luck_, Howie." She whispered and then zipped back to the ground and stood on her hands. "I'm sensing a powerful force near us…"

Howard face-palmed before he heard a chuckle beside him.

"And you were _married_ to her there for a while, Howard." Adam snickered. Howard spun around and shot him a venom glare.

"You know _what_, Adam?! I don't-!" BAM! The seventeen-year-old rich boy was rocketed of his feet by a coconut.

"I said _STAY AWAY_ FROM CE-DI!" Conroy fumed, grabbing another coconut.

"A coconut? This is Muskoka! How are coconuts in the middle of Canada?" Russell picked up the coconut. Howard tried to get off of his face when Conroy slammed another coconut into his back.

"OW! Conroy! STOP IT!" The rich boy tried to crawl away. He kept getting pelted by Conroy.

"_MY_ CE-DI!" Conroy threw coconut after coconut, forcing Howard away from the group.

"STOP! You can _have_ her!" The seventeen-year-old choked out. But Conroy kept throwing coconuts.

Finally Howard had enough of it and grabbed his things.

"I'm _outta_ here!" He held his bag over his head. "You freaks are on your _own_! I'm better off with _Casey_!"

With that, Howard ran back down the path and away from the hail of coconuts. The other kids watched Howard run away and gave Conroy a grateful look.

"Good work, Conroy." Nicol gave him a thumbs up. Adam, Russell, Kassie and Lily all nodded in agreement.

Alex shook his head.

"Well, if he's with Casey then I guess we don't have to worry about him." The artist felt a twinge of concern about the rich boy. "Let's keep moving. We have to find a way around this roadblock."

And Alex started climbing the hill, trying to get up and over the landslide. The other teens hesitantly followed, while Ce-Di was dancing around, trying to get a fix on the bad luck vibe she was feeling.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Wanawanaka, Chris and Hatchet were catching some sun on the beach as they enjoyed the silence. Chris was on his stomach, tanning his backside and apparently asleep. Hatchet was in a tiny speedo and tanning glasses, frilly tropical drink in his hand. The brawny cook sipped his iced tea and relished the silence. After weeks of watching after spoiled, loud-mouth, good-for-nothing kids, the cook was getting some much needed down time. Suddenly he heard Chris snicker.

"Stop… stop…" Chris giggled between snores. "Stop, Casey… You're messing up my hair."

Hatchet sat up and took off his sunglasses. He looked over to his friend and jumped ten feet in the air. While Chris was sleeping, Conroy's Woolly Beaver was licking his ear, making him giggle and say inappropriate things. Hatchet held in a big laugh.

"Yo, Chris!" He said loudly. "Wake up, dude! You got a tanning buddy!"

Chris zapped awake. He was dreaming about a certain rocker chick licking his ear when he found that part of his dream was a reality; though Casey wasn't the one with her tongue in his ear. Looking up, the TV host saw a huge brown _thing_ above him. Two seconds later, Chris realized that it was the Woolly Beaver.

"**Aw**!" The TV host pushed the big animal off of him. "You vile, disgusting, _perverted_ HAIR BALL!"

Hatchet screamed with laughter as Chris put his finger in his ear and tried to get all of the Woolly Beaver spit out. The TV host shot his guffawing friend a sinister glare as he whipped his cheek.

"Real cute, Hatchet." He growled. "You-!"

Just then he felt the Woolly Beaver's fur on his back. Chris looked up and saw the massive rodent standing over him.

"Aw… he likes you!" Hatchet managed before he started laughing again. Chris groaned and got off of his towel.

"That's weird." The TV host said. "Why didn't it go with Conroy? It's usually so-"

And the Woolly Beaver pounced on him and started sucking on his hair. Chris screamed and Hatchet only laughed more.

Meanwhile, with the teens on Boney Island, they were moving through the thick brush of the wilderness. This was definitely a Canadian-jungle Mysterious Island thing about this place.

"What type of a plant is that?" Adam pointed to a bush that had leaves that looked like maple. "It's sticky and smells bad."

"I dunno." Russell shrugged. "Are you sure that's the plant or did an animal just take a dump on it?"

The sixteen-year-old patriot smelled his hand again and made a face.

"Oh, _gross_! Does anyone have some tissue or wipes or something?" He called out while Russell snickered. The other teens marched past him rolling their eyes.

"We're camping, Adam." Nicol growled. "We don't have any _wipes_."

Then Conroy passed hauling Ce-Di on his shoulders.

"You getting any good spiritual reception up there, love bucket?" The fifteen-year-old boy asked his girlfriend. The spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old blond girl was holding three fingers in the air like an antenna.

"The juju is so close… I can almost reach out and _touch_ it." She was still trying to get a fix on the "bad luck" that was following them.

Lily was right behind Conroy and Ce-Di, using her new walking stick to help her hike. Kassie was behind her and Alex was bringing up the rear. Kassie's emotions were starting to get to her; she really wanted Alex to start talking to her again.

"Alex?" She looked back at the seventeen-year-old artist. Alex brought his hazel eyes upwards.

"Hm?" He responded neutrally, no signs of affection on his face. Kassie gave him a little guilty, grin.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She questioned carefully and quietly. Alex looked to the sky.

"Well, I'm hot, my shorts are bunching, I think I left my comb back at camp and I'm pretty sure we're lost." He explained. Kassie blinked.

"You mean, you're not mad at me for what happened in the mess hall?" She asked, smiling a little. Alex's eyes trailed to the side.

"I suppose I'm a little cross at you." He returned, looking back at her. "But I'm assuming you're just having a rotten day; we _all_ are kinda having an antsy morning."

Alex gave his girlfriend a kind smile.

"Well, I should apologize for making a scene. I did a good job of embarrassing myself and you." Kassie smiled back. Alex shrugged.

"Thank you; that means a lot. But it'll mean more if you apologize to Casey. She's the one you really embarrassed." The artist voiced. Kassie sighed and nodded.

"I'll apologize to her as soon as I see her." The fifteen-year-old girl returned with a confident smile. Alex nodded.

Just then Kassie walked into Lily who walked into Conroy and Ce-Di.

"Look! That's the biggest hornets' nest I've ever seen!" Nicol pointed to the tree above their heads. Sure enough, there was a hornets' nest that was the size of a refrigerator.

Everyone flinched.

"_No_ one disturb it! I don't want bee stings with my super wedgie!" Alex commanded. The kids gave wary nods and carefully made their way around the tree. "Does anyone see the south beach from here?"

"I do." Lily said. "It's right-"

But she raised her walking stick above her head. Suddenly, in a blast of bad luck, Alex tripped and fell onto Kassie. Kassie fell onto Lily and Lily fell onto Conroy. This started a chain reaction that ended when Nicol tumbled into a clearing. Getting off of the dirt, the sixteen-year-old skater punk looked up. About a dozen pairs of blood red eyes were staring back at her. Nicol had tripped into the nesting grounds of these massive, de-evolved Canadian geese. From their nests in the trees, the monster birds hissed and glared at the girl. Nicol froze, her eyes wide. Then she remembered the whistle! Chef Hatchet said it'd keep away the animals. Nicol raised the red whistle to her lips and blew hard. That did it. The gaggle of irritated prehistoric Canadian geese roared their animosity and took to the air. Still blowing on her whistle, Nicol had no choice but to take to her heels.

Nicol busted out of the clearing and ran past the other kids.

"Nicol! What-?" Russell began. But then he saw what she was running from.

The flock of massive Canadian geese attacked. The teens screamed and scattered. In his haste, Conroy ran into the tree with the monster hornets' nest. The jar from the impact dislodged the hornet colony and it fell fast and hard to the ground. Conroy, unfortunately, caught it on his lap. Now a swarm of cheesed off hornets joined the fray.

"_BAD_ JUJU!" Ce-Di shouted, fending off a big goose with a tree branch as she was stung by the hornets.

Howard had passed the canoes about fifteen minuets ago. The snobby boy was heading north to find Casey. Hopefully she would let him stay at her campsite. Howard followed her foot prints to the best of his ability and came to a smaller, less worn path in the forest. Walking along, Howard suddenly heard a distant whistle. Stopping, he listened. He heard it over and over until it faded.

"Odd." Howard said to himself. Glancing down at his chest, he eyed his whistle.

The boy shrugged and put the whistle to his lips just for the heck of it. Just as he did, he tripped. The gasp he nearly let out made him suck in air and swallow his whistle. Howard coughed violently.

"Oh, gross!" He gagged, wiping his mouth.

It seemed that the bad luck coming from Lily's walking stick rippled because when Howard stood there coughing, a branch snapped off its tree he was standing under. The bulky piece of wood fell and hit the boy square on the head. Howard swayed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Chris McClean walked into the mess hall, fresh out of the shower. The Woolly Beaver really loved his mango-scented hair gel and nearly sucked the hair off of his head. Hatchet was inside the kitchen cooking a couple of frozen gourmet TV dinners.

"That was wicked lame." Chris growled, slamming open the kitchen door. Hatchet couldn't fight off giggles.

"C'mon, Chris. The beaver likes your taste in hairstyle products." The cook quipped, enjoying the irritated look on his buddy's face. Chris sneered.

"What I don't get is why that walking flea circus didn't go with his "master"." The TV host walked to the cooler he had cracked out for special occasions and got himself a gourmet mineral water.

Chef Hatchet shrugged as he got out their two gourmet dinners from the oven.

"It's a _beaver_, Chris. It's a buck toothed rodent, not the smartest creature in the animal kingdom." The burly black man set down the piping-hot dinners, took off his _pink_ oven mitts and rolled his eyes. "We'll just trap it in the meat-locker or-"

Suddenly the back door flew open and the Woolly Beaver ran in. The monster rodent spied the TV dinners and made a break for the food. Hatchet barely had time to dive out of the way as the massive beaver took a big bite out of the countertop; eating the gourmet TV dinners with half the kitchen counter. With that, the Woolly Beaver made a break for outside. Gaping Hatchet was silent while Chris frowned.

"That thing is going down!" He growled, laying a hand on a knife.

Howard felt reality pulling him and consciousness easing through his brain. He stirred and cracked his eyes for a quick second. Above him images and colors whirled together. His stomach lurch and he snapped his eyes closed again. Then he heard footsteps coming toward him. He was relieved when he felt a cool hand on his cheek.

"Are you awake yet?" Suddenly he heard Casey's voice. Howard opened his eyes to see Casey smiling down at him. "You and the outdoors don't seem to be friends, Blondie."

The seventeen-year-old girl sighed and sat down beside him. Then Howard heard a fire going.

"You're lucky I was looking for firewood or else you might have been a snack for the predators." Casey added, poking the fire. With his senses coming back to him, Howard thanked his lucky stars that he was rescued; by the girl of his dreams no less.

The boy moved his fingers and found that he was on a sleeping bag in front of the fire. Bringing his hand to his face, Howard found that Casey had wrapped bandages around his head. A goofy smile spread over his face. He sat up.

"You-" He cleared his hoarse throat and looked at Casey. "You've been busy."

Casey shrugged and looked back at the fire.

"When I'm not bugged, I get a few things done." She threw her thumb over her shoulder. Howard looked behind them and saw an intricate shelter built over two tents.

Her food was in a duffle bag hanging in a nearby tree, there was a neat stack of firewood next to the tents and her cherry red guitar sat beside her. Howard looked at her.

"I didn't know you were so… outdoorsy." He blinked. "Or so good with first-aid."

Howard touched his bandages. The rocker chick laughed a little.

"My little brother's an outdoor geek. Whenever we go camping with my parents, he schools me on this type of stuff." She responded, looking into the fire again. "My brother is _way_ better than I am. He can make a cabin out of toothpicks and a glue stick. HE'S the one you want to be stranded with."

The seventeen-year-old boy got a flirty smile on his face.

"Thanks for bandaging my head but I think you missed a spot." Howard sat back on the log Casey was leaning against. That got Casey to look over at him.

"Where else are you hurting?" She questioned, looking slightly concerned. Howard pointed to his mouth.

"Right here." He leaned his head against the log. Casey quirked a brow.

"Your mouth?" She echoed leaning closer. Howard shook his head.

"No. My lips." He responded. "They're shriveled and dry because I've had no one to make out with…"

Casey saw where he was going. She groaned and got up.

"No, Howard." She smirked. Howard blinked but then got a wily look on his face.

"Why not? We're all alone! It'd be a crime not to!" He gestured. "I won't tell anyone."

"I said no. And there's no chance that it will happen." Casey returned, turning her back to him and folding her arms. Howard fell silent for a second.

"Did I ever have a chance? Now or in the past?" He questioned. Casey thought for a second.

"I was really close to _kissing_ you after the hypnosis challenge. Nothing before or since then." She answered. "And more recently, your chances have went even further south."

Howard huffed.

"But you bandaged my head, set up my tent and put me on a sleeping bag!" He objected. "That's gotta mean something."

"It does. It's a thank you for trying so hard to snap me out of my gloom." She gave him an appreciative smile. "That's what a true friend would do."

Howard's face fell.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"FRIENDS?! I don't wanna be JUST friends!" Howard pulled his hair. "That sucks! I wanted some action! I want to make out with Casey until our lips fall off! I wanted to see ALL of her tattoos! I wanted to find out if everything I've heard about rock stars' love-lives is true! I want a SQUEEZE! Not another friend!" He took in a gulp of air. "But if it appeals to Casey and warms her up to me and opens a door to possibilities, then I'll be a friend."**_

_**Static.**_

"Friends? Okay. I can do that." The boy responded, his eyes falling to the fire. "And thank you for rescuing me."

Casey nodded.

"Your welcome, Blondie." She sat back down beside him. The two sat there in silence, enjoying their first moments as friends.

"I swallowed the whistle Chef gave me." Howard confessed. Casey looked at him and started laughing.

Meanwhile, with the eight other teens… Adam was the first to fall into the campsite, followed by the rest of the campers. Adam, Nicol, Alex, Russell, Conroy, Kassie and Ce-Di finally made it to the southern beach. After being nearly in a landslide, walking in circles, getting attacked by prehistoric geese and bees and finally running for nearly two miles, they were _here_! Each teen was winded and so tired, they were near to passing out.

Trudging into camp, Alex sat down on a rock to catch his breath. Kassie sat beside him as the other kids collapsed where they stood.

"That… was… insanely _stupid_." Adam wheezed, his face in the dirt. Nicol took the whistle from around her neck and tossed it into the bushes. "We were nearly buried in a landslide, eaten by those big, scaly birds, stung by bees and forced to run through the forest… Ow. I think I have a hernia."

Russell sighed.

"I had to ditch my stuff when those nasty smelling birds attacked us. I have no tent, food or water." The seventeen-year-old boy plucked the torn remains of a backpack strap from hisshoulder. Adam looked up.

"I don't either, Russ." The sixteen-year-old patriot confessed. "I'm lucky my head wasn't bitten off with my backpack when that rabid pterodactyl got a hold of me!"

Conroy tiredly walked over and sat on Adam as he was lying on the ground.

"That was awesome!" He smiled. "But now I'm pooped and hungry." Then he looked over his shoulder and called to his girlfriend. "Ce-Di? Do you have my bag?"

But there was no response. Suddenly, Ce-Di did appear. The fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl came screaming from the forest, startling everyone. But when they all caught sight of her, they nearly didn't recognize her. Her face and hands were covered in mud, on her head was a BIG headdress made of sticks, branches, shells, acorns and one very big maple leaf, and tucked leaves in her pants, shirt and socks. The blond girl stood on the beach waving her arms, blabbering incoherently.

"Ce-Di?" Kassie scrunched her nose. "What are you wear-?"

And then Ce-Di zipped into her face and sniffed her. The blond snapped her eyes to Alex.

"Alpha male-" Ce-Di pointed at Alex, her bracelets rattling ominously. "-there is a bad vibe in the pack."

The seventeen-year-old artist quirked a brow but blushed at the wily look Kassie was giving him.

"Well, _yeah_! We were just attacked by-!" Alex gestured. Ce-Di then put her finger on his lips.

"SHHH!" She commanded, leaving mud all over his mouth. "This is not the time for talking… but _ACTION_!"

Then she grabbed Nicol's bag. Throwing it to the beach, she took a match from her hair, struck it on her shoe and lit Nicol's things on fire.

"CE-DI!" Nicol gasped. "THAT'S _MY_ STUFF!"

Ce-Di gave her a wild look.

"A sacrifice is needed to appease the bad vibe! Your stuff will have to do." She wiggled her eyebrows. Nicol gaped at her as she drew a dirt circle in the dirt around the fire.

"Ce-Di!" Lily exclaimed. "That wasn't nice! That was Nicol's survival gear!"

Then Lily thrust her stick into the air above her head. Suddenly a big tree fell between Lily, Kassie and Alex and Nicol, Ce-Di, Adam, Russell and Conroy. Everyone gasped before Ce-Di fell on her knees.

"Tis a sign!" The blond proclaimed. Then she got back to her feet. "Lily! That stick is _BAD_ juju."

She pointed at the shy girl's walking stick. Lily blinked and glanced at her stick.

"This? No way! It's just a stick." She objected. Ce-Di shook her head.

"I shall demonstrate." The spazzy blond bent over and picked up a handful of sand. Arching her arms, Ce-Di danced before throwing the handful of dirt one Lily.

"Ce-_Di_! That's gross!" As Lily cringed, she raised her stick above her head. In that second, a giant spider crawled out of the branches of the felled tree and skittered across the sand.

Everyone jumped.

"Told ya." Ce-Di called to Lily in a singsong voice. "By the power invested in me, _Lily_-! You must get rid of that stick!"

"That's coincidence." The shy girl responded. "It can't be my stick… it's _just_ a _stick_."

"_Rid_ this team of that stick or more bad luck will befall you!" Ce-Di commanded. Lily quirked a brow.

"It's just a stick." She stood and walked toward Ce-Di. Ce-Di cowered.

"I'm outta here!" The Boney Island priestess shuddered. "I'm not sticking around here to be killed by the bad juju."

Then she stepped back into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked, his green eyes wide.

"To find Casey and Howard. Their camp if free of bad juju." Ce-Di answered, disappearing into the thick brush. Conroy raced after her.

"Wait for me, muffin!" The fifteen-year-old followed the blond. The other campers gave each other wary glances.

"Ce-Di's got a point, Lily." Nicol folded her arms. "Ever since you picked up that stick, we've all been having bad luck."

Lily gave them a disbelieving look while Kassie and Alex still looked unconvinced.

"C'mon, guys! It's just a stick." Kassie was in Alex's arms after seeing that massive spider run across the beach. "And all that stuff that happened to us back there, _that_ was all just chance. We're on Boney Island for crying out loud. This place _is_ creepy and dangerous."

Nicol shook her head and, without saying a word, followed Ce-Di and Conroy.

"Nicol!" Lily called to her. "Wait!"

And she rose that stick above her head. Suddenly that giant spider skittered back to camp and jumped onto Alex's face. The artist hit the ground, screaming as he tried to tear it off of him. Adam and Russell gasped before running after Nicol, Ce-Di and Conroy.

"WAIT FOR US!" They cried. Kassie and Lily tried to get the spider off of Alex by beating it with sticks.

Unfortunately for Alex, his face was under the spider and was getting an equal amount of wallop as the giant arachnid.

Meanwhile, with Chef Hatchet and Chris McClean, the two men were busying themselves with the camp's Woolly Beaver mascot. The furry eyesore worked their final nerve when it went to their base-camp, tore into both their trailers and ransacked their stuff. That's not saying anything about the mounds of mammoth beaver doodoo that it left on their beds. The cook and TV host worked up a plan to catch it. So far, they had a box on a pull-stick and a piece of cake for bait. Chris and Hatchet hid in the bushes as the Woolly Beaver waddled over to the trap, sniffed it and took the bait. Chris pulled the cord and the box fell. It worked; sorta.

"We're going to need a bigger box." The TV host looked up at his comrade and then looked back at the beaver. The massive rodent ate the cake in one gulp while the much smaller box was stuck on its head.

Hatchet growled in fury as he face-palmed.

"I'm _SICK_ of the humane way!" The cook fumed, looking at Chris. "I say we get rough and give it the ultimate lesson in screwing around with our stuff!"

"Whoa; Chef, buddy… That's a little harsh." The TV host voiced. "Maybe we can… I dunno…"

"Kill it, hack it up, cook it and serve it to the brats?" The brawny black man quirked a brow. Chris looked thoughtful.

"Not bad… It did eat all of my autographed 8 x 10 glossy photos…" He returned. Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"We get rid of it or I'll tell tattoo girl about your steamy dream about her." The cook threatened, folding his beefy arms. Chris looked at him like he'd just eaten a kitten.

"You _wouldn't_!" The TV host's eyes were wide.

"Don't mess with me, man." Hatchet returned, that threatening look still on his face. "It's the beaver or I spill."

Chris gritted his teeth and tugged on his hair.

"_Fine_!" He barked. "We'll get rid of the beaver."

And back on Boney Island… Ce-Di, Conroy, Adam, Nicol and Russell were trekking back through the woods, retracing their steps and trying to find Casey and Howard in the process. While walking along, they heard faint guitar playing. As they took a left and followed the sound, they heard Casey talking and Howard complaining. They ran the rest of the way. Bursting through the bushes, they startled Howard and Casey.

"We found you!" Conroy cheered. Then he stopped. "Why were we looking for them in the first place?"

He looked back at the other campers who just rolled their eyes.

"What are you five doing here?" Howard questioned, anger written all over his face. "Don't you guys have an alliance with Alex, Kassie and Lily?"

Adam walked toward the fire, sat and shivered with the cold.

"We had to leave. Lily's walking stick was cursed!" The sixteen-year-old patriot said. The rest of the kids walked into the camp.

"Cursed?" Casey quirked a brow.

"Yeah. You know the legend." Russell plopped down on his butt and warmed his hands over the fire. "Everything on Boney Island is cursed. If you take something from here, you're going to have bad luck. It's the same story Chris told the campers in the first season."

Howard and Casey glanced at each other.

"Didn't Conroy bring a Woolly Beaver over the lake to Wanawanaka?" The rocker chick asked.

"Hasn't that walking bath rug proved to be nothing but trouble and bad luck?" Nicol huffed, her cold hands in her hoodie's pocket. Everyone nodded; no one could really disagree with that.

Casey looked over everyone.

"Where's your stuff?" She asked out loud. Nicol rolled her eyes as Russell and Adam shook their heads.

"We had to ditch our stuff to run from the bees and prehistoric Canadian geese." Adam motioned for him and Russell. Casey quirked a brow while Howard shook his head.

"Ce-Di burned my stuff." Nicol shot Ce-Di a glare as she was picking up sticks and oblivious to what was going on. "She said it would appease something."

Casey grabbed her guitar again.

"We've got food. You guys hungry?" The seventeen-year-old rocker chick motioned for the duffel bag hanging from the tree above them.

Without a word, Adam was scrambling up the tree. The other teens enjoyed the fire as Ce-Di danced around the camp, burning some sage to get rid of the lingering curse vibes.

Meanwhile, back with Lily, Kassie and Alex, evening was advancing fast and by the time they were done setting up tents, it was all ready too dark to see. Alex sat in front of the fire he managed to start, poking at it in a sleepy haze. Kassie entered the camp, finishing brushing her teeth in a nearby stream. The seventeen-year-old boy heard Kassie walk toward him and he looked up.

"Where's Lily?" He questioned. Kassie smiled; he took his leader role very seriously.

"She's washing up." The fifteen-year-old girl responded, sitting next to her boyfriend and looking into the fire. "Oo. You're warm."

And she hugged him. Alex stiffened but let out a chuckle.

"Here." He looped his arm around Kassie and pulled her close. They snuggled next to the warm fire and listened to the evensong of the Canadian wilderness.

Today's worries seemed to melt away with the heat from the fire. They didn't think of the arguing, curses or other obligations they had back at camp; it was just the peace and quiet of the outdoors.

"This is fun." Alex said, resting his cheek on the top of Kassie's head and looking into the clear night sky. "I mean, minus the bad luck and everything. We should go camping more often."

"We should." The bubbly girl returned, closing her eyes for a second. "I like the feeling of solitude. It seems like it's just you and me."

Alex swallowed. He looked up and behind them; Lily was no where in sight. Alex exhaled his fear and looked down at Kassie.

"It _is_ just you and me." The artist kissed her head. Kassie shivered.

She looked up at him, her crystal eyes relaxed.

"Do that again." The fifteen-year-old scooted closer to her boyfriend. Alex quirked an eyebrow but leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Kassie gave a quick giggle.

"Not there, silly." She put her hand on his neck. "Here."

And Kassie leaned up and locked lips with him. Alex's hazel eyes went wide for a second before he fell into the kiss. They embraced in the firelight, happy to feel so alone. Lily was walking back from washing up, her walking stick in hand. Moving past the thick brush, the shy fifteen-year-old used her staff to clear a path for her. To get a branch out of her face, Lily raised it above her head.

Just as Alex and Kassie's kiss got started, a loud thunder clap was heard. Instantly, rain fell in sheets and soaked them.

"Oh no!" Kassie and Alex broke apart and jumped to their feet. Each bolted for their tent.

Lily ran into the camp, holding her hands above her head to block the rain from getting her hair wet.

Back at the other teens' camp, the tried campers were getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight everyone!" Ce-Di waved as to the boys as she, Casey and Nicol went into one tent. The boys waved their goodnights before zipping up their tent.

Each camper drifted off to Candyland as the fire burned into the night.

Morning came the next day and seven of the ten campers were fully rested and at their canoes. Casey and Howard packed up their stuff and deliberated with the others if they should wait for Kassie, Alex and Lily.

"I say we go." Howard stretched. "And leave their canoes here."

"What if they were eaten?" Adam questioned. "How are we going to know if they were eaten if we're all back at camp?"

Howard shrugged.

"I guess we don't." He replied. "But considering all the bad luck following Lily, they likely _are_ all in the stomach of _some_ creature."

Just then they all heard screams and footfalls speeding toward them. Down the southern path Alex, Kassie and Lily booked.

"MOVE!" The seventeen-year-old artist cried, jumping into his canoe. Kassie and Lily scrambled for their boats, running them out to the water with their shoes still on.

The other bewildered campers only looked on in wonder. Then, suddenly, they heard a loud bellow. Craning toward the southern path, the teens saw a moose the size of a RV thundering toward them. All screamed and took to their canoes as fast as they could. Speeding away from the island, they wanted to get back to Wanawanaka as fast as they could.

"HOLY CR**!" Adam shouted as he dug his paddle into the water. "THAT MOOSE WAS THE SIZE OF A _BACK HOE_!"

"PADDLE FASTER! MAYBE IT CAN _SWIM_!" Kassie shouted back, paddling for all she was worth.

Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet sat in the cafeteria, big bowls of soup in front of them. Spoons in hand, they were about to enjoy a celebratory meal after "taking care of" the Woolly Beaver than had terrorized them for the last day. Then they heard several feet on the steps of the mess hall. Not even a second later all of the teens poured into the room.

"Campers!" Chris turned in his seat. "Back so soon?"

But he was nearly pushed off of the bench by Kassie who dug into his bowl of soup.

"We couldn't get here fast enough." Russell's eyes were wide from behind his Buddy Holly glasses. "You mentioned _nothing_ about moose being the size of an armored car!"

Chris and Hatchet glanced at each other.

"If we told you everything about Boney Island, you'd be too scared to go there." The TV host reasoned. Alex stepped up to the table.

"You got any more of that?" He pointed to the soup. Hatchet nodded.

"We got a big pot in the kitchen." He threw his thumb over his shoulder. "What happened to your food?"

Alex looked as angry as he was tired.

"A snake ate it when it slithered into my tent last night." He mumbled before disappearing into the kitchen. Chris stood and chuckled.

"I take it the camping trip was interesting?" Chris quirked a brow. The campers nodded.

"Peachy." Howard replied sarcastically. "And we've all agreed who we're voting off."

Hatchet and Chris looked surprised.

"That quick?" The cook questioned. The teens gave firm nods.

"Lily." Howard responded. "She and her cursed walking stick are outta here!"

The crowd of teens parted. Lily stood there at the door, still grasping her stick.

"I know." She nodded at Chris. "Go pack my stuff and meet Chef at the Dock of Shame."

With that Lily walked off to the girls' cabin. Chris was awestruck.

"Wow. A Campfire Ceremony minus the campfire, marshmallows and drama." He awed. Then shrugged as he looked at Chef. "Looks like you are making a loser run this mornin', buddy."

Hatchet rolled his eyes.

"I'll get my keys." He walked to the door and toward the boathouse. Chris curbed a laugh as his eyes came to Casey.

The TV host gave her a playful wink. Casey pursed her lips but couldn't help but be amused. Then Conroy looked around.

"Uh… where's Norbert the beaver?" He questioned. "He's usually here to see us."

Chris's eyes got beady.

"Um… the beaver's-…" Just then Alex came walking out of the kitchen, big bowl of soup in his hand.

But the fate of being in a stew wasn't Norbert's. The Woolly Beaver was stuffed into a big gunny sack and taken across the lake. Dumped on a lonely beach, the massive rodent squirmed out of his bonds, sniffed the air and dove into the lake. His destination was back with his master and the two men that threw him in a potato sack.

Lily was put onto the Boat of Losers with her stuff. The other campers waved from the porch of the mess hall, too scared of her cursed walking stick to get any nearer. The shy girl couldn't understand why they didn't like her stick. It was so pretty and precious. HER precious. Lily hugged the walking stick to her body and kissed it. As the boat pulled away from the island, Lily took her cursed piece of wood with her.

* * *

Review! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	26. Total Gladiator Island

Hey ya Saints and Sinners! CJzilla with another LOOOOOOOOOOONG awaited update. I won't waste time on apologies; I'll dish out the drug. In this chapter, the campers are gladiators. I've been watching Deadliest Warrior for too long. This is what happens when hot, scantily clad male warriors and Total Drama Island collide. Enjoy.

As I rampage all over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love... Hate... review.

**AN: The "dear reviewers" will be CONTINUED! YAY! Next chapter, though.**

* * *

Chapter 20

_Total Gadiator Island_

The boys woke to a strange sound cutting through the campsite early one morning. Adam, Alex, Howard, Conroy and Russell stuck their heads out of their cabin and caught something they didn't expect. There were the girls: Ce-Di, Kassie, Casey and Nicol, in their bathing-suits… playing football. Blinking the sleep out of their eyes, the boys caught the girls hiking the ball.

"10, 42… 10, 42, 53! HUT! HUT! HIKE!" Nicol hiked the ball between her legs to Casey. Nicol jumped forward and kept Ce-Di preoccupied.

Kassie zipped around Ce-Di and Nicol and aimed for Casey. The seventeen-year-old girl with tattoos made a break for the mess hall with the fifteen-year-old bubbly girl right on her tail. Shooting up the stairs, Casey raced through the mess hall, through the buffet window, startling Hatchet. Bounding over countertops, she zipped outside; all the while with Kassie's fingertips grabbing at the back of her shirt. Rounding the mess hall, she saw Nicol.

"NICOL!" Casey shouted. "Go long!"

The sixteen-year-old skater punk nodded and sprinted toward the dock. Casey cranked back her arm and let the ball fly. Ce-Di scrambled after Nicol as Casey and Kassie raced to catch up. The football flew toward the end of the dock. Running along, Nicol jumped and reached for the ball, just as Ce-Di grabbed her legs. Nicol caught the ball but she and the fifteen-an-a-half-year-old blond girl splashed into Leech Lake.

"POINT!" Casey cheered, running down the dock with Kassie next to her. Kassie disagreed.

"Ce-Di had Nicol before she touched the ball! That's a tackle!" The fifteen-year-old girl returned.

"No way!" Casey said back. "If the ball is in possession as it hits the water, that's a point!"

"When was that a rule?" Kassie smirked. The tattooed blue-haired girl looked to the sky.

"Since time began." She returned, sticking out her tongue. Kassie sighed.

"I don't think so." Then she looked around to see the boys filing out of their cabin. "Let's see if one of the boys knows!"

With that she ran toward the boys' cabin.

"Alex! Alex!" Kassie called to her boyfriend. Alex blushed, seeing Kassie in a soaking wet green two piece bathing suit. "Alex, in touch football, when someone gets _touched_ that means a fumble, right?"

Casey came trotting up to them.

"On no!" She put a hand on Kassie's shoulder. "Alex is your boyfriend and therefore _biased_." She then looked at Howard, who was staring. "Blondie, when the ball is in possession as it crosses the goal it's a point, right?"

Howard was just gaping at her. Kassie slapped her on the shoulder.

"No fair! Howard's totally crushing on you! He's biased too!" She tapped her foot. Casey groaned.

"_Fine_. What about you Adam?" Casey looked over at the sensitive politician. "Does Nicol have a point or what?"

Adam thought for a second.

"I'm going to say… for touch football… that Nicol doesn't have a point." Adam shrugged. Kassie cheered as Casey face-palmed.

"Fumble!" Kassie stuck a finger in Casey's face. "It's _our_ ball!"

"For now!" Casey returned as she ran back to the starting yard line. Kassie blew a kiss at Alex and ran after Casey.

But just as the boys crowded on the porch of their cabin and just as the girls were about to hike the ball again, Chris's voice boomed over the speaker system.

"Good morning Camp Wanawanaka! I'm glad to see that the girls have been up and making some _choice_ TV." The TV host chirped. The girls stood and listened. "But I have a challenge today that will bring out the inner warrior of each of you campers. Assemble in the mess hall for further instructions!"

And the speaker squealed off. The teens stood there, taking in Chris's vague comment.

"What is he up to now?" Nicol growled, grasping the football. Ce-Di giggled.

"Cool! Our inner warrior!" The frizzy blond chirped. "Trust me, _no one_ wants to meet my inner warrior in a dark alley."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, we'll know once we talk to him." Casey wiped the mud off of her face.

Minuets later the teens came into the mess hall, expecting a much different challenge than what Chris had in mind. The jaded campers swamped the cafeteria looking annoyed. Howard was the first to speak up.

"What's going on now, McClean? Another highly predictable challenge that stresses the teenage awkwardness and angst of your unwilling guinea pigs?" The blond rich boy spat. But Chris was very smiley this morning.

"Oh, I think you all will like this challenged because I sure do." The man was just smiling from ear to ear. "But that's all I'm going to tell you now. For you guys to find out what I'm up to, you all are going to have to walk this way."

And with that Chris turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen. The curious teens scratched their heads but followed. Chris led them out of the mess hall and down a path into the forest. The teens kept their distance, whispering to themselves. What in the world did this sick man have in mind for them now? They had all ready been camping on Boney Island, handled an island full of masked men and a psycho killer; what could he possibly have in store that they couldn't handle now?

As they trekked through the forest, Chris and the campers rounded a bend in the path and then found themselves staring at a giant veiled _thing_, smack in the middle of the dense island's forest.

"What in the tootie-fruity?" Adam gawked at the massive thing that was covered by a big blue tarp. Chris stopped in front of the _thing_ and smiled.

"If you think I can't pull something out of my sleeve, you're wrong." The man beamed. The kids were speechless. "I know you're all wondering what in the world is under this tarp. It's your next challenge." Chris looked over his shoulder. "Hatchet! Pull the rope!"

There was a disgruntled groan from the bushes and suddenly the tarp fell. Jaws fell to the ground. Under the tarp and in the middle of a Canadian wilderness, was a big Roman amphitheatre.

"Welcome to a Canadian variation of a Roman amphitheatre." Chris threw his thumb over his shoulder. Then he looked at Casey and Howard. "Who says that I'm cheap? This is an exact replica of a piece of history that cost a pretty penny to authenticate."

For once, Howard said nothing in return. This was indeed expensive for this show.

"What does this have to do with your challenge? I'll enlighten you." Chris looked over his shoulder again. "Chef! Come on out and show them how awesome you look."

Another disgruntled groan. And then the campers saw Chef Hatchet walk out of the forest. The kids stifled laughter. The burly chef was in a nearly see-through toga complete with bowl of grapes and a flask.

"Since Hatchet LOVES to play dress-up, I'd like you all to meet Chefus Hatchetcus, cup bearer to the Emperor of Camp Wanawanaka." Chris gestured at his humiliated and demoralized friend.

"If any of y'all laugh, I'll smack you down, cook you and feed you to your friends." Hatchetcus growled. The teens willed themselves straight faces.

"And I can only imagine that you've named _yourself_ Emperor of Wanawanaka, Chris." Howard gave an unimpressed stare.

"Uh… Duh!" Chris made a stupid face causing Howard to frown more. "As host, I am basically emperor." He paused, giving the campers a big, wide, smile. "And you all will be my gladiators."

The campers suddenly smiled.

"For reals?!" Conroy beamed. Chris nodded and the boy dropped to his knees. "THANK YOU! MY WISH IS GRANTED!"

There was an uncomfortable silence cut through the camp. Chris sighed.

"But that's not all. This is a historical reenactment as well as a challenge. Please follow me to get into your costumes." The host motioned for them to follow. The kids were right on his tail beaming with excitement.

Conroy groveled after Chris as Hatchetcus looked on in withheld violence.

There were nine separate changing tents set up along side the Total Drama Island Amphitheatre. Nine unique costumes were picked out for each camper; randomly, of course. Alex was the first to emerge from his changing tent.

"How do you see out of this thing?!" The seventeen-year-old artist questioned, stumbling out into the open with a big, heavy steel helmet on his head. Chris chuckled, waiting outside for the teens.

"You're wearing a loin-cloth, no shirt and you're worried about your helmet?" The TV host remarked, a smirk on his face. Alex stopped his struggling but his expression could not be seen through the veil of that helmet.

"I kinda like the breeze." Alex responded. The artist was decked out in a traditional gladiator costume, including authentic metal helmet, leather weapon cases and … uh… skirt.

Chris nodded.

"The refreshing breeze is nice to feel between the knees. Gives an awesome feel of freedom." The TV host agreed. And just then there was a heavy clanking coming from Adam's tent; kinda like someone crushing tin cans with metal boots.

A second later, the sensitive sixteen-year-old politician came walking out of his tent. Adam was a medieval knight.

"It's Sir Likes-Politics-Alot!" Chris remarked, watching Adam waddle up to them. The teen grasped the front of his knight's helmet and pushed the visor above his face.

"HOW did they move in these things?!" Adam looked uncomfortable. "I feel like I've been canned!"

"Unless you learn how to move in that thing, you very well WILL be, Adam." Chris returned, smiling like an idiot. And then Howard joined the party.

"This… is humiliating." The seventeen-year-old rich boy sulked. Everyone turned to see Howard in a Viking costume, complete with ridiculously large horns on his helmet.

The boys and Chris were laughing.

"And straight from the halls of Valhalla, it's Howard ladies and gentlemen!" Chris gestured. "Now doing shows in Norway and Green Land."

Howard glared.

"This costume isn't even accurate!" The rich boy spat. "Vikings didn't even have horns on their helmets!"

"Well, I think it looks awesome." Casey's voice came from behind Howard. Spinning, Howard's helmet nearly knocked the girl's helmet off. "Easy, Blondie. You'll ruin the merchandise."

And the boys' and Chris's jaws hit the ground. Casey was in an Inca warrior costume, complete with scanty clothes, feathery helmet and face paint.

"Who's first for sacrifice?" The girl flirted, rubbing her hands together. There was a scoff behind her.

"IF you can move in that thing with exposing yourself." It was Kassie. Casey turned to see the bubbly girl in a French pirate costume.

Kassie's costume was cool and authentic. Large ostrich plume in her big hat, eye patch, frilly white button-down shirt with puffed sleeves, vest, belt with gun and sword holsters and authentic boots. Casey gave a subtle sneer.

"Ahoy, One-Eyed Kassie." Casey bit, pointing at Kassie's eye patch. "You better watch your booty because I'll be kicking it."

The two girls glared at each other. Obviously Kassie and Casey's rivalry was still going strong. Then Chris cleared his throat.

"Save it for the arena, ladies." The man remarked with an impeccable smile. Casey surrendered and turned her back to Kassie, smacking her in the face with her feathered helmet.

The fifteen-year-old bubbly girl growled but then her eyes came to Adam and Alex, who were wearing helmets, so she couldn't tell who was who.

"Alex!" Kassie dove into Adam's arms, much to his shock. "You look super cute! You can shiver me timbers _any_time!"

Adam swallowed hard.

"Hey!" Alex stood rigid, in his gladiator costume. "I'M Alex!"

Kassie's eyes shot open as she stole a glance at the gladiator, who she thought was Russell. Adam opened the visor to his knight helmet.

"Hi." He gave her an awkward smile. Kassie jumped out of Adam's arms, looking like she just stepped on a kitten.

Casey, Howard and Chris were screaming with laughter.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**Kassie tugged on her hair. "OH! I can't believe I did that! I said-… to ADAM! "Shiver my timbers"! I'm an IDIOT!" **_

_**Static.**_

Alex was giving Kassie the silent treatment. Kassie had a flaming blush on her face as she glared at Chris.

"NOT cool! How was I supposed to know who was who?! They HAVE HELMETS ON!" The fifteen-year-old girl smoldered, embarrassed to the core. Chris wiped his eyes.

"A classic Halloween party mistake. Bad for you, enjoyable to the rest of us." The TV host smiled brightly. Kassie gave a groan and ran off, mumbling how stupid she was. Chris gave Adam a thumbs up. "Score, dude. A helmet is-"

"HOW cool is this challenge?!" It was Russell, running up to everyone. The campers and Chris quirked their brows when they saw Russell's getup.

Jedi; long brown cloak, itchy looking shirt and all.

"What in the world?" Casey blinked and then he turned to Chris. "I thought this was a _historical_ reenactment, NOT a comic book convention."

Chris shrugged.

"Had to throw a wildcard in there." The TV host answered. Russell was beside himself.

"This is SWEET!" The seventeen-year-old photography nerd beamed as he flipped up his Jedi hood. "You may call me… Master Obi-wan Photography."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Paging a Mr. N. Erd. A Mr. N. Erd." Adam punched Russell in the shoulder before his visor fell down over his face. Then they heard a clank of armor walk up to them.

Turning, they saw Ce-Di in a Spartan warrior costume.

"Hail to ye." The spazzy fifteen-and-a-half-year-old girl thumped her armor covered chest. The others nodded in approval. "I am… Spartacus."

"You don't look half bad, Ce-Di. Like you mean business…" Howard gave a nod, his big Viking helmet nearly falling off of his head. For a moment, Ce-Di's mouth spread into a flattered, happy smile.

Suddenly something slammed over Howard's throat from behind. As the rich boy stumbled back, he heard his attacker's voice in his ear.

"I TOLD you to stay away from Ce-Di. Now I will cut out your tongue!" It was Conroy. Howard squeaked with terror.

"Conroy. Like I've told Casey and Kassie, save the fighting for the arena." Chris came to Howard's rescue. Conroy grumbled and released Howard from his death grip.

When the fifteen-year-old boy walked into the open, he was dressed like an Apache warrior. Long, black wig, headband, face paint, wrap-around shirt, cotton pants and moccasins. Conroy looped his arm around Ce-Di's waist and glared at Howard. The seventeen-year-old rich boy gave him an irritated glare.

"You are going down, Conroy!" Howard growled. "You want a piece of me? You got it!"

"Oh yeah?! When I'm through with you, there won't be enough to bury!" The fifteen-year-old oriental boy spat back. Then both heard a scoff.

"What if I kick both of your butts?" It was Nicol in a Samurai costume. Casey laughed.

"Looking sharp Nicol-san." The tattooed girl greeted, bowing. Nicol, in her multi-layered costume bowed back.

Chris then cleared his throat.

"Okay! Now that everyone's suited up and ready for battle, let me lay down some rules." The TV host got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Since there are nine of you, you will be fighting in random groups of three. It's a free-for-all as you beat each other with rubber weapons. Hatchetcus will demonstrate." Chris gestured to Hatchetcus. The irritated chef hit himself in the face with a battle-hammer, which gave a pleasant squeak and left him unharmed. "Each of those weapons has dye pellets. If it bursts on you, you've been fatally injured. The victor will be decided depending on how many of each camper's specific dye color is on their opponents. If you win one round, you proceed. There will be three rounds with three warriors in each. Any questions?"

The teens shook their heads. Chris nodded.

"Then let's get inside and START this bloodbath."

Out in that arena, the air was hot and dusty. The slightest sound echoed and made the rumbling of applause all the more deafening. Three warriors took the center of the arena. The energy pulsed through their bodies, empowering them to fight with all their might. Looking into the stands, they saw the beaming, eager faces of their peers, cheering and demanding blood. Hugging their weapons to their body, the warriors readied themselves for battle.

And then the Emperor came into sight. Crowned with olive leaves, dressed in a white robe and with his faithful cup bearer at his side, he stood as a symbol of absolute power. Stretching out his hand, he hailed his warriors.

"All right, dudes! Allow me to introduce the first three warriors!" Chris McClean cheered to the six other kids sitting in the seats. He dug in his robe and retrieved a remote. With a click of a button, he silenced the recorded applause. "First up, we have Russell as the eager Jedi Master Obi-wan Photography!" Russell flipped off his hood. "Alex as the mighty Gladiator!" Alex raised his rubber Sica into the air. "And the lovely Casey as the Incan warrior!" Casey raised her two-handed rubber Incan sword. "May the best warrior win!"

Chris flicked on the applause ambiance and sat in his throne. With a gesture of his hand, he initiated the fight. The three campers jumped towards each other.

Russell barely laid a hand on his rubber light-saber when he was struck in the back. As he tumbled forward, he was hit on the head and hit on the back of his knees. The seventeen-year-old photography nerd fell to the ground. He was barely on his stomach when he was kicked over. Russell saw Casey standing over him, her rubber Incan sword raised above her head. It came down onto his chest. A sickening squeak was heard as dye splattered on the dirt. Russell… was "dead".

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Whoa." Adam awed. "Russell never had a chance."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"He was murdered. He never saw it coming. That's too funny." Howard laughed.**_

_**Static.**_

And then Casey's sights landed on Alex. The seventeen-year-old artist held his rubber Sica close and gripped his net with his other hand. Casey gave a warrior cry before charging at him. Alex flung the net. As he predicted, it wrapped around the girl's ankles and took her to the dirt. The seventeen-year-old rocker chick grunted in frustration as she tried to kick the net off of her feet. Then a shadow came over her. Alex raised his rubber Sica, intent on a death blow. Casey raised her rubber two-handed sword and caught his Sica before it touched her. Both strained as hilt was on hilt.

"C'mon Alex!" Kassie called from the bleachers. "Kick her feathery _butt_!"

"Lay that pansy artist to _waste_, Casey!" Howard shouted, shaking his fist.

"He's no match! He's as good as slain!" Nicol waved her hands.

"Don't get hurt!" Adam called down as he watched Casey and Alex wrestle.

"Go for the throat!" Conroy screamed.

"Take her down!" Ce-Di cheered.

Alex and Casey finally stood apart. They had slashes and splatters of dye across their body but there had yet to be a killing blow. After a second of catching their breath, both charged at each other. Casey swung with her two-handed sword and clocked Alex across the helmet. The artist fell to the ground, his rubber Sica clattering out of his hand. Then he felt Casey's foot on his chest. Alex struggled to get his helmet back on right while his opponent raised her rubber weapon above her head.

Kassie gasped.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I HAD to do something!" Kassie gestured. "Alex was going to lose!"**_

_**Static.**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Kassie saw Emperor Chris stand from his chair. He was about to give the thumbs-up or thumbs-down. Chris saw Casey look up at him, awaiting his judgment. He stretched out his hand and-

"Sorry Chris." He heard Kassie say to him. Looking up, he saw the bubbly fifteen-year-old girl beside him.

"For wha-?" Before he could spit out the rest of his question, Kassie grabbed his white robe and jerked it off of him.

Chris was now standing in his boxers for everyone to see. Casey… couldn't help but give a wide-eyed stare and that was all the distraction Alex needed. The artist finally got his helmet on straight and grasped his rubber Sica from the dirt. He swung his weapon and jabbed it into Casey's stomach with a loud squeak. The seventeen-year-old girl reeled backwards and Alex scored another hit across her ankles. Casey fell to the dirt and Alex scored the fatal blow.

"And in a surprise upset-" Chris proclaimed, wearing nothing but his boxers and a smile. "-Alex wins!"

"Outside interference!" Nicol immediately shouted. Howard stood up too.

"If Kassie hadn't ripped off your dress, Casey would have won!" The rich boy growled. "Call a penalty or something!"

Chris just smiled and enjoyed being nearly naked in front of the cameras.

"And what exactly should I call? Casey dropped the ball." The TV host looked down at Casey, who Alex helped to her feet. Howard glared.

"She would have won if you weren't so-…" And then he stopped himself, realizing what he was about to say. Chris's smile tripled.

"If I wasn't so _what_, Howard? Hot?" Chris just grinned and grinned. Howard folded his arms as he face got red. Chris turned to Hatchet. "Hatchetcus? Should I call a mismatch because I'm hot?"

Hatchet rolled his eyes and took a grape in his fingers.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The burly black man squished the small fruit between his fingers. Chris nodded.

"Casey's defeat still stands." The TV host gestured as he snatched his toga out of Kassie's hands. Casey snapped her fingers and Alex stood victorious. Then Chris looked at Howard. "Thanks for saying I'm hot, Howard."

As the other campers giggled, the seventeen-year-old rich boy looked off angrily and gave the TV host an inappropriate yet infamous finger gesture that was instantly pixilated out.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Wow… That was awkward to hear THAT from Howard." Adam shuddered.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Well, Alex won and maybe that will take a little edge off of the fact I made a move on Adam thinking he was Alex…" Kassie's face got red. "How come that sounds wrong no matter how you say it?"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Kassie's little desperate move cost Casey a victory. But I am still irritated at her for mistaking Adam for me." Alex glowered at the screen.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I never said Chris was hot." Howard said defiantly. "Those words didn't and WILL NEVER leave my mouth. It peeves me off that Casey lost because she couldn't keep her eyes off of Chris's scrawny a**." He gave the camera a furious glare.**_

_**Static.**_

Round two. Nicol, Ce-Di and Howard stood in the center of the arena; artificial cheers igniting the amphitheater. Chris put his toga back on and gave the three next fighters a big smile.

"Behold! Our second group of three! This should be good. Two in this match are girls and the other one's Ce-Di." The TV host stood. The other campers snickered as Howard glared. Then he clicked off the artificial cheers so he could hear himself think. "We have Nicol, the honorable Samurai warrior! Ce-Di as Spartacus, the tough Spartan! And Howard as theViking warrior reject that thinks I'm hot!" The campers laughed as Howard scowled. Chris gave him a big, mocking, "I-love-to-torture-you" smile. "Let's get it on!"

Chris flicked on the applause ambiance and sat in his throne. With a gesture of his hand, he initiated the fight. The three campers jumped towards each other.

Howard went straight for Nicol, swinging his huge Long Sword, intent on slaying the girl. Nicol gritted her teeth and drew her Katana. Both warriors' swords met and they were hilt on hilt. Now it was the matter of forcing each other to their knees.

"C'mon! Nicol! KICK his BONY butt!" Kassie cheered, waving her pirate hat in the air.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Most of the kids were cheering for Nicol which is understandable; BUT… Howard definitely had an upper hand in that fight." Casey looked at the screen, still in her Incan warrior costume. "I was hoping I didn't have to face Howard and I got lucky. For being as skinny and forward as he is, he can throw down. Nicol's toast."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"This would definitely be an interesting fight." Alex voiced. "Ce-Di's crazy and Nicol has a pit-bull-like tenacity; while Howard can probably kill someone with a leaf and a raindrop. It's anyone's fight."**_

_**Static.**_

With a push from Howard, Nicol went reeling backwards. The seventeen-year-old rich boy swept his sword above his head. Nicol brought up her rubber Katana to block from getting hit on her neck. It worked and Howard's Long Sword bounced off of hers and fell to the ground. Now is was Howard's turn to go defensive. The seventeen-year-old skater girl stabbed the air around him. With his heart in his throat, the boy finally remembered his shield. Whipping the shield from around his back, Howard barely caught Nicol's jab that nearly inked his stomach. Nicol pushed herself on him while raising her Katana above her head. Howard put his foot behind hers and kicked it out from under her. When Nicol only had one foot on the ground, he pushed with his shield. Nicol fell backwards but not before striking Howard on the shoulder. Ink poured from the "wound" and only made Howard angrier. Snatching his Long Sword from the ground and raised it above his head. Nicol, who was still on the ground because of her cumbersome Samurai armor, rolled to her stomach to avoid getting struck. It didn't work. She felt Howard's sword hit her back and ink splatter in all directions. She was "dead".

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"I never did like Nicol. She wasn't one I could manipulate." Howard frowned at the screen. "But I loved the way that ink splattered!" He gave an evil chuckle.**_

_**Static.**_

_**Nicol shook her head at the camera. "That was lame. I could have fought better and now I had my butt handed to me by a sneaky, puny, beanpole of a boy. I want a rematch."**_

_**Static.**_

Wiping ink splatter from his face and mouth, Howard smiled down at his defeated foe. Then he remembered his other opponent. He whirled around in time to see Ce-Di just standing there. Quirking a brow at the crazy blond girl, Howard swung his Long Sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"What are you-?" The boy made a face at her. Ce-Di held her javelin over her head, her bronze-like helmet gleaming in the sun.

"I greet you, second Howard of the clan of Philips!" The girl hailed then her face turned psychotic. "You shall see the gates of Valhalla today."

Howard rolled his baby blue eyes and took his sword from the dirt.

"Talk your trash, Ce-Di. I'll make you like the Spartans: history." He remarked. Ce-Di slowly pulled her bronze short sword from her sheath.

"Pray ye, see thy ancestors, greet thy fallen and meet heaven at the business end of my fury!" And with that the spazzy blond dove at the rich boy.

Howard caught blades with Ce-Di. The crazy blond and spoiled boy locked hilts, Ce-Di's Spartan short sword and Howard's Viking Long Sword. Ce-Di smiled and stomped on Howard's foot. The boy winced with the pain but only got angry. Pushing Ce-Di off of him, the two warriors separated for a brief moment. Howard jumped, his hurt foot off of the ground and his face twisted with pain. Then he heard Chris from his "emperor's" chair.

"Ha! Pansy!" The TV host jeered. Howard's blood boiled.

He flung off his helmet, put his foot to the ground and charged at Ce-Di. Faster than the crazy girl thought possible, Howard swung that huge foam sword and struck her on the side of her helmet. Ce-Di reeled with the blow, the ringing of the metal giving her vertigo. The girl barely had time to acknowledge that she was on her back when she saw a shadow in front of the sun. It was Howard, somehow obtaining his Viking battle axe. The boy had a crazed look on his face as he raised the big, rubber axe over his head. Bringing it down with all his might, Ce-Di braced for impact. But all she felt was a tap on her neck and then ink steadily drip down her face and into her helmet. Opening her eyes, she saw the big rubber axe resting on her throat. She was "dead".

There was a deafening silence through the arena as the other campers, Chris and Hatchet was stunned.

"Whoa. Rich boy's got some game." Hatchetcus remarked, eyes wide. But Howard wasn't done.

Picking up Ce-Di's javelin, the seventeen-year-old blond hurled it at Chris. The TV host and camp cook dove out of the way as the rubber javelin skewered the top of Chris's gaudy chair. As Chris and Hatchetcus peeked up from the floor, Howard just gave a big grin.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"Next time, I'll hit Chris between the eyes." Howard gave an evil smile. "I'm still top dog and a force to be reckoned with."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"That was… amazing!" Casey cheered at the screen. "Howard's always a crowd pleaser. That was totally bad a**!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Howard was just lucky." Kassie folded her arms. "But he advances. I wonder who will win the next one."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Chris checked his hair. "How's my hair? Do I have any ink on it? That ink will not come out easily!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I have a new respect for the whiny, spoiled rich boy." Hatchet remarked, still in his toga and still carrying the wine flask and bowl of grapes. "He nearly ended Chris's hosting career with a rubber prop."**_

_**Static.**_

Howard raised his Long Sword into the air.

"Hail to the king, baby!" He cheered. Begrudgingly, Chris flipped on the artificial applause as the other campers cheered too.

"And Howard advances." The TV host said quietly and angrily. Howard puffed out his chest, blew Casey a kiss and walked out of the arena with his head held high.

Now it was the third round of a four battle challenge. Adam, Kassie and Conroy stood in the middle of the large arena, looking up at Emperor Chris and a still very grumpy Chef Hatchetcus. Camp Wanawanaka's emperor stood, letting the pre-recorded cheers boom through the large set. Hitting a button, the lights flicked on but the cheers did not stop. Grunting, Chris held the remote to his face and pressed a series of buttons. Car alarms were heard, garage doors were opened and the stove back at camp ignited. Finally, after pushing all the buttons on the remote, the fake applause stopped and the lights shut off. Growling, Chris tossed the remote over his shoulder.

"Stupid applause-thingy…" He mumbled. Then Chris cleaned his face. "All right! Third round we see some interesting, yet randomly chosen warriors! We have Adam the Knight in shining armor!" Adam raised his Morning Star as his visor "clunked" down over his eyes again. "Kassie, the cutthroat Buccaneer!" Kassie lifted her eye patch and gave everyone a wave. "And Conroy, the stealthy Apache warrior!" Conroy slashed the air with his rubber knives. "Let's see who drops first! BEGIN!"

Chopping the air with his hand, Chris initiated the fight.

Conroy lunged at Kassie to which she immediately moved out of the way. Conroy kept right on charging and Adam was suddenly in his crosshairs. Still fiddling with his helmet, the sixteen-year-old patriot saw Conroy rushing at him through one of the notches in his visor. Bringing up his shield, Adam blocked the nutty fifteen-year-old's assault. Conroy bounced off of Adam's shield and plopped onto the dirt. A little surprised and a whole lot spazzy, he laid there on his back until Kassie drew her pirate's sword. As she raised it above her head to strike Conroy, the boy flipped through her legs and disappeared behind her. Now it was her and Adam.

Adam swung his Morning Star above his head before flinging it at Kassie. The girl moved and the weighted weapon with the spikes and chain made and indentation in the dirt. Kassie drew a Blunderbuss and pulled the trigger. A ball of ink struck Adam in the shield. With one gun discharged and useless, Kassie tossed it to the ground. Adam lowered his shield, dropped his Morning Star and took his rubber Broadsword from his sheath. Kassie swallowed went she saw Adam charge at her, that evil rubber weapon above his head. Drawing another Blunderbuss, Kassie aimed it. Pulling the trigger, the projectile hit Adam in the helmet, immediately knocking his visor down over his eyes. The boy came to a stop and fumbled around with his visor, dropping his shield in the process.

Adam cursed at this troublesome visor. How did real-life knights see out of this thing?! It didn't help when he heard a click from another Blunderbuss; Kassie was loaded and ready to fire. With a flick of her finger, Kassie fired the shot. CLANK! It hit Adam on the side of the helmet, making the metal ring like a bell. Adam stumbled backwards, dropping his Broadsword and clapping both hands to his head. His helmet stopped vibrating but the ringing was still in his ears.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"That was like the school bell right inside my ear canal! Like a dozen fire-trucks parking and screaming in my brain. I can still hear ringing. I probably will until tomorrow." Adam cringed, twisting a finger in his ear. "Wait! Did you hear that?! I HEARD THE DINNER BELL!"**_

_**Static.**_

Kassie saw that Adam was vulnerable. Dropping her spent pirate gun-prop, the bubbly fifteen-year-old drew her Cutlass and ran at her opponent. It seemed as if she had this battle in the bag. Adam, though, peered through the small notches in his knight's visor. He caught a glimpse of Kassie charging him. Throwing up his forearms, Adam caught the brunt of the girl's rubber weapon. Kassie swung again and this time, totally knocked off his helmet. With his vision clear, the boy could now fight a thousand times better. Just before Kassie could take another whack at him with her rubber weapon, Adam dodged it and plucked his Broadsword from the dirt. The boy brought the massive rubber sword into the air. Kassie thought she could dodge it. She misjudged.

_SQUEAK!_

Kassie fell to the dirt in a wave on ink. She "died" there… on the battlefield right next to her rubber Cutlass.

Adam heard the squeak and felt the blow. Opening his eyes and looking through his glasses, he saw Kassie face-down; the dirt soaked with ink. The sixteen-year-old boy took in a shaky breath. Now it was him… and Conroy. Adam looked up and traced the empty and windy arena. The nutty fifteen-year-old oriental boy was no where to be seen. Finally Adam glanced up at Emperor Chris.

"Did I win?" He called up. Chris just smiled and shook his head. The other campers appeared stumped and searched the arena with their eyes.

Adam, dumbfounded, took a step forward. But as he brought his foot down, he stepped on something soft. Blinking, he didn't have time to look down as Conroy shot out of the dirt and plunged his rubber knife into Adam's hair. With a squeak, Adam stumbled back holding his scalp. Then the ink ran down his face. He was "dead".

Chris stood.

"And Conroy wins this round! Kudos to the superior-!" And his post-battle speech was cut off by a scream from Adam. Everyone looked down to see a dirt-covered Conroy recklessly running after Adam.

"HE'S GONNA SCALP ME!" Adam shrieked, taking to his heels like an antelope. The other campers roared with laughter as Conroy chased Adam with that harmless rubber knife.

"MUST SCALP WHITE MAN!" The fiercely crazy fifteen-year-old wailed. Chris face-palmed as Hatchetcus flicked grapes at him.

The fourth and final round was met with tremendous fanfare from the artificial ambience. Three victorious warriors stood in the battle arena. As the dry Canadian north wind blew, they all looked to their Emperor. Chris McClean, self-proclaimed Emperor of Wanawanaka, stanced high upon his balcony. Brushing the wreath of olive leaves out of his face, the TV host grinned at his gladiators.

"Three-" And then the fanfare would not shut up. Enraged, Chris threw the remote to the floor and stomped his sandal into it. The fanfare stopped. "AS I was saying-…" He cleared his throat and straightened his olive leaf wreath again. "-Three gladiators stand before me. They are the roughest of the rough, the toughest of the tough and the most aggressive, narrow-minded killing machines this side of Leech Lake! I introduce you to the fourth and final stage to this challenge. The rules are as simple as they are brutal: the last man standing wins. SO-… without further ado, I say unto you, Alex the Gladiator, Conroy the Apache and Howard the Viking-… LET'S ROCK! BEGIN!"

Swatting the air, Chris gave the signal for the three remaining campers to rip their proverbial guts out.

Howard, Conroy and Alex jumped back and stood in a ring; careful to be out of the reach of their opponents. Alex gripped his Sica until his knuckles were white, Howard glared until his eyes hurt and Conroy bit down on the rubber knife in his mouth. This… was going to be vicious.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"This was not going to be easy." Alex shook his head. "But I do have one ace in the hole… Howard and Conroy's little miff. I may have to wait until they destroy each other and then win this challenge. I need the immunity. In an elimination challenge, that's what you have to aim for."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Conroy has been threatening me with bodily harm for some time. All because he thought Crackpot Ce-Di got "into" me." Howard scowled at the screen. "I can't help it if I'm a ladies man but I will put that little freak-show reject into his place."**_

_**Static.**_

_**Conroy was sharpening his rubber knife and gave the camera an evil eye. "Howard's blond scalp will make a fine addition to my collection."**_

_**Static.**_

Conroy and Howard gave each other venom glares. When one would think the atmosphere couldn't get anymore cutthroat, the two enemies charged at each other. Howard pulled his Great Axe from his back and Conroy drew his Tomahawk. With a warrior's scream they flew faster and faster toward a wicked clash. But just before they could touch each other, they stopped, almost in unison. Their eyes rested on Alex. The seventeen-year-old artist didn't have time to squeak in surprise when Howard threw his axe and Conroy hurled his Tomahawk. Both weapons whistled through the air and struck Alex in the chest. The artist fell with a sickening thud, ink splattered all over his smooth skin.

All those in the arena gasped.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessional.**_

_**"I… didn't see that coming." Russell swallowed.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"They ganged up on Alex! That's terrible!" Kassie objected.**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Well, it looks like Howard and Conroy want to keep this fight mono a mono." Chris gave an evil chuckle. "Here's hoping Howard gets whipped."**_

_**Static.**_

Just as soon as Alex was assassinated, Howard and Conroy jumped apart. Another stare down ensued.

"You can't win against me, freak!" Howard spat. "You have no skills here!"

Conroy narrowed his eyes through the heavy war makeup.

"Your scalp will look SO good on my wall! Next to your fingers! And that BUTT-UGLY SHIRT!" The fifteen-year-old fired back. Howard's baby blue eyes narrowed considerably.

"You should have stayed with the circus." The rich boy snarled, slowly drawing his spear and setting his shield on his other arm. "Because here… there are monsters."

With that Howard flung his spear. Conroy moved and the rubber weapon skewered the dirt his foot was just on. The fifteen-year-old countered by tossing one of his many rubber knives. It flew just as Howard ducked behind his shield. The weapon nearly caught Howard in the face; clipping his shield next to his eye. Emerging from behind his counter-shield, Howard caught Conroy nearly on him. Had he come out of that shield any quicker, he would have had a rubber knife plunged into his chest. Howard braced as Conroy flew into his shield. Conroy pushed and Howard pushed. Howard's Rambo-like tenacity and Conroy's screwy psychosis balanced each other out; it was an even stalemate.

There were "Ooo"s and "Ow"s from the other campers. Casey flinched as Howard bashed Conroy in the side of the head with his shield.

"Why do I have a feeling that actual blood is going to be spilled today?" The seventeen-year-old rocker questioned, her feathery headdress hitting Kassie in the face again.

Nicol, who was sitting closest to her, shrugged.

"Well if one of them does die, at least they get off the island." She remarked. Casey gave her a wide-eyed stare.

Back to the battlefield…

Conroy got Howard across the leg with his rubber knife, leaving a five inch streak of ink across the rich boy's pencil-thin legs. That only succeeded in getting Howard enraged.

"Why you little-!" He fumed and charged forward. Conroy didn't move and was met with Howard's shield in his chest.

A wad of stringy spit flew out of the fifteen-year-old's mouth as he was driven to the ground. Howard pounced off of Conroy, righting like a cat and drawing his Long Sword.

"You'll pay for that!" He threatened, spinning the massive rubber blade in his hands. Conroy shook off his haze and watched Howard flick the business end of the sword toward him.

Counting the seconds, Conroy planned to take Howard down to his knees. As Howard was coming in for the killing blow, Conroy dodged to the side, drew his War Club and swung. The rubber club came into contact with Howard's crotch. With an awkward but pain laced squawk, the seventeen-year-old crumpled to the ground, curled up in a ball of searing pain. All the boy campers immediately flinched and/or bit their tongues. That was a brutal move on Conroy's part.

Conroy got to his feet and wiped off his mouth. The fifteen-year-old was battered and covered in dirt. Enough was enough. Drawing his final knife, Conroy staggered over to Howard's whimpering form. Flipping the knife in his hand, the fifteen-year-old stood over the seventeen-year-old.

"Sorry, Howard, ol' chum." Conroy was thickly sarcastic. "But you've touched too many cabbages and licked too many door knobs. You gotta go."

Howard's words hitched in his mouth.

"*_Hurk_* You-… You-… _desperate_ little-…" And in a feat of strength, Howard began to rise from the ground. Still hunched forward and his face marred with pain, the rich boy placed a hand on his Long Sword. "You-… have a death wish."

With a single flick of his rubber Long Sword, Howard swatted Conroy's knife out of his hand. Disarmed and dismayed, Conroy was easy pickings. Howard slashed the fifteen-year-old across both arms, ink squirting everywhere. Finally, with a grunt/scream, Howard hit Conroy across the chest and delivered the last blow of the battle. Ink flew everywhere and soaked both combatants. Conroy… was "dead".

A silence echoed through the arena. Howard, seeing that he won, fell to his knees and finally onto his face. Curled up, he held his shrieking privates.

"My cookies!" He peeped and fell still.

Chris sunk in his chair, majorly disappointed that Howard had won the challenge. Sighing loudly, the TV host looked up at Hatchetcus.

"He needs a medic but not yet." A funny smile came over Chris's face. "Play the boy some fanfare, Hatchetcus."

The brawny, demoralized black man growled and then suddenly produced a Kazoo. Blowing into the 25 cent instrument, Hatchetcus played a Kazoo rendition of "We Are the Champions". The other campers glanced at each other but thought it was safe to not laugh or leave; Hatchetcus would certainly kill them. And so, as the Kazoo played, one warrior stood, or rather lied victorious. Howard J Philips II won a challenge for once.

Cut to hours later. All the campers were sitting around the campfire, awaiting elimination. Chris was smiling like an idiot, pleased nonetheless over a good day.

"Well, campers, I have to say… I am impressed with all of you today." The TV host congratulated. "You teens provided wicked TV entertainment and doubtlessly funded my yearly vacation to Tahiti." The campers rolled their eyes as Chris chuckled and retrieved a platter of marshmallows. "We are all familiar with the marshmallow shtick, huh? So let's skip my pre-elimination speech and get to that. Kassie."

Chris tossed her a marshmallow.

"Adam." The boy caught the marshmallow with his mouth. "Conroy." Conroy, now in a neck-brace and sling didn't catch the treat as it bounced off of his head; he was ticked that he got his butt kicked. "Nicol. Ce-Di. Alex." The three campers caught their marshmallow. Now two remained on Chris's tray. "Well, one of these is for Howard but since he's in the med-tent, I'll ask someone to give it to him." A hush fell over the campfire. "Casey… Russell. You are two while I have only one last marshmallow. One of you must leave and never return while the other is spared elimination. Now, your fellows have spoken and weeded out the lamest of both of you…"

After a long pause, Chris inhaled and picked up the last marshmallow.

"Casey." And he tossed it to the blue-haired rocker. "Even though you were distracted by my awesome bod, your peers thought you a better choice than the Jedi-nerd." Chris flicked his thumb at Russell. "Russell. Dude… you're done like dinner. Get to the Dock of Shame."

The photography nerd hung his head and went to pack his stuff. Casey was pink as she quietly chewed her marshmallow.

_**Cut to Outhouse Confessionals.**_

_**"That was a lucky break. I couldn't have screwed up the challenge more!" Casey threw her hands in the air. "Chris is hot. I'm human. FORGIVE ME!"**_

_**Static.**_

_**"Casey makes me sick sometimes." Kassie glowered. "But at least she lasted longer than Russell. The guy's a weak player."**_

_**Static.**_

_**"I salute to all those who perished in battle." Ce-Di puffed out her chest and saluted. "Conroy fought a mighty fight but HOWARD WON! He's super awesome! Kinda makes me drool…"**_

_**Static.**_

Russell stood at the Dock of Shame for the second time. Being the first voted off but also the first to come back to the island, Russell felt that leaving was bittersweet. He'd leave behind a handsome sum of cash but he'd also ditch the LOONS that inhabit TDI. So without much to say, Russell hopped on the Boat of Losers and was whisked away into the night.

Howard, lie uncomfortably in this make-shift hospital cot in the middle of a drafty "med-tent". He was SO uncomfortable. His body throbbed from the punishment he took and his… tenders were suffering as well. All this was aggravated by the fact that Hatchet was his nurse. And then he heard someone walk into the med-tent.

"Hey ya, Blondie." It was Casey. Looking through one swollen baby blue eye, Howard watched his crush walk toward him, a marshmallow in her hand. "Here."

Casey held out the treat to him. A frustrated look flashed across Howard's face.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" He grunted, raising his arms that were in plaster casts. "I can't grab it-"

Casey put the marshmallow between her teeth and then leaned over to him. She hovered over his mouth, grinning at him. Howard swallowed and hesitated. Finally he leaned up and took a big bite of the marshmallow, grazing his lips with hers. Chewing his half of the treat, Howard watched Casey chew the other.

"I'm proud of you, Blondie." The seventeen-year-old rocker chick smiled down at him.

A goofy smile spread across Howard's battered face. Casey stood, saluted him and walked out of the tent. Howard laid there, the taste of marshmallow in his mouth and the sensation of Casey's lips lightly on his. Now his injuries didn't throb so badly. But it was about to get much, much worse.

Chef Hatchet barged into the tent, still in his see-through toga and a wicked smile on his face.

"Time for your sponge bath, rich boy." The brawny man glowered. Howard's eyes got beady.

His scream was heard across the island and made Chris smile. Curling up in bed, the TV host went to sleep to his nemesis's screams.

* * *

Review! LONG LIVE ROCK!


End file.
